Discovering Ourselves
by rhrsmutlover
Summary: Sixth year. Finally, Ron and Hermione find their way to each other, and once that happens, they simply can't get enough of the other. A story of their relationship through school, the war, and beyond. An AU fic with lots and lots of smut and fluff.
1. Touch

_Well, this is the long story I told you all about when I published my short ones. It started as pure smut, though in the end I seem to be unable not to add some context. Though as it is AU, the story will roughly follow the books, with some differences. I didn't want to write about the war or things that are in the books, but I couldn't pretend that everything would be exactly the same giving the differences._

_I must tell you that this in a very long story, and that I've been writing it for almost three years. Right now it has 21 chapters, and I don't know how many more I will add. The chapters are really long as well, between 5,000 and 15,000 words, depending, and there's smut (lots of it) in __**every**__ one of them._

_I had the intention of publishing the first two chapters together … but I must tell I'm a bit disappointed with the lack of responses to my other stories, and I don't mean reviews, but new fics._

_However, I won't give up. I started writing these stories in response to the lack of a good amount of new Ron and Hermione smut stories, and I'll keep at it, in the hope that my work inspires other people to write._

_I know how horrible is to wait for a new chapter of a story, so I'll try to publish a new one every week or so. I've got to revise them, to remove inconsistencies, but, as I told you before, new stories will encourage me to revise faster, and inspire me to write more. Because, though I'll be posting this story regularly, I'll post others as well, so you can expect a good amount of smut from now on._

_Hopefully I won't be the only author to provide that …_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**Touch**

Ron stared at Hermione, who was frantically writing on her essay. She was biting her lower lip in concentration, her beautiful eyes fixed on the parchment and her hair — that hair he loved to run his hands through — somewhat tamed in a loose ponytail. Merlin, she was so pretty! And, most important, after so long, she was his and he was hers.

They had been going out together for over a month, since his birthday, when he had almost died poisoned. It had been the first day they had talked — really _talked_, insults didn't count — after he had started to go out with Lavender Brown in the middle of November. Ron had enjoyed his time with Lavender, he couldn't deny that. She seemed to be almost as horny as him — which was something to say — and had quickly moved from snogging to touching to shagging, but despite their long fucking sessions, Ron had never forgotten about Hermione, or stopped thinking about her. Despite his anger at her after discovering she had kissed Krum, despite his jealousy, he couldn't help loving her.

Going out with Lavender and discovering that he really was very good at sex and the almost unnatural stamina he possessed — Lavender hadn't been a virgin, she had had sex with two boys before, and she had been absolutely impressed by him, to the point of asking him if he was using some sort of sex magic — had done loads for his usually weak and fragile ego; and so he had understood that being mad at Hermione for a snog with Viktor Krum was childish and absolutely ridiculous. He had spent Christmas thinking about his situation with both girls, and that time away from both of them had helped him clear his mind and understand what he really wanted in a relationship. So, after Christmas, the frequency of his encounters with Lavender had decreased quickly, while he made some attempts to talk to Hermione again. Those had been an absolutely failure, however, and though at some point he got a bit mad at her for being so stubborn and jealous (yeah, he found a bit hypocritic of her to get annoyed at him when he showed jealousy about Krum while she was as jealous as he was), ultimately he understood that, if he wanted to have a chance with her, or at least be friends once more, he would have to break up with Lavender … and that was a prospect that made him feel completely uneasy and scare.

After many chickening many times and even failed at avoid her so she would ditch him, at the middle of February he had finally plucked up the courage to end things with her. She hadn't been happy, not happy at all, but despite her tears and how angry she looked, he knew that she deserved the truth, because he had been using her — to get back and Hermione and for sex — and though he hadn't told her this — that would have been too much — he had confessed he was in love with Hermione and wouldn't be fair to keep stringing her along.

In hindsight, he shouldn't have been so sincere, because that confession earned him a Stinging Hex on his groin, which had hurt like hell. Fortunately for him, a distressed Lavender was not very good with spells and so the hex hadn't last for long. At the moment, he had cursed rather loudly, but, once the pain had subsided, Ron decided not to hold it against her, and just said he was sorry once more. Lavender had cried, and Ron had stood there, stoically enduring her sobs, until she finally had told him to leave her alone and go after Hermione, if she was what _he_ wanted, but that she was too prim and proper and never would allow him to do to her the things she, Lavender, allowed.

Apologising one last time, he had left her. He had had the intention of telling Hermione what he had done, but at the last minute his courage had failed him. He had confessed to Harry, though, knowing he would end up telling their friend.

However, Hermione didn't seem to think that dumping Lavender was a good reason to talk to him again. In fact, the next day she had glared at him, instead of just ignoring him like before. He didn't know why, but he suspected she had had to hear about the breakup in her dorm and now she believed he was an arsehole to girls in general and not just to her.

Simply wonderful.

However, less than two weeks after that, he had been poisoned the day of his birthday, and that night he had waken up to find Hermione by his side, looked very distraught and deeply worried. She had cried, and he had cried, and both had apologised, and finally, they had embraced and talked for hours … and then he had boldly kissed her. She had retreated at first, caught by surprise, but then had responded, and the both of them had shared a rather fierce snog. They had been going out together ever since.

So things were going great. Lavender had stopped glaring at him or crying every time she saw him, and he enjoyed his time with Hermione a lot.

The only problem?

He was _too _horny. After fucking Lavender so much before Christmas, they had only done it four or five times afterwards, both because he had decided he didn't want to be with her anymore and, despite how good it felt physically, he ended up feeling terribly guilty afterwards. And so it had been nearly three months since the last time he had had sex, and his hand no longer was enough. He wanked two or three times a day, imagining how Hermione would look like naked, the things he would love to do to her, or have her do to him. When they kissed, he could feel her breasts pressing against him which drove him mad with desire.

The week before he had finally got to touch them as they snogged (over the clothes) and fuck did they feel good! They weren't as big as Lavenders', but they were certainly large and firm. Hermione seemed to have really liked him touching her, by the way she had snogged him more passionately, arching her back as if wanting him to feel more or her. He had also touched her ass, with was, if possible, more amazing than her tits, and though he had also felt her thighs under the skirt, while they snogged with her sitting on a desk with him between her legs, they hadn't gone further than that.

He was getting desperate, but he didn't want to scare her, as she was a virgin and they had been going out together for only four weeks. She knew he wasn't a virgin, of course; he had told her, but he didn't want to pressure her and — well, okay, he _did_ want to pressure her, but wasn't going to. But he knew that he wanted to spend his life with Hermione, even if he was just a seventeen-year-old boy, and so they had time.

But he couldn't help but think about it all the time. He wanted to enjoy sex with her the way he liked: passionate, intense, kinky … he just needed time to release the passionate woman he knew she had inside and that showed up when they were alone.

He was pulled out of his reverie when Hermione arched her back, looking a bit stiff, and Ron's eyes drifted from her face to her tits, straining against her school robes. Merlin's pants, he would love nothing more than to put his hands under her uniform and feel them without clothes between them. Just imagining it had his cock roaring in approval of the idea.

_Fuck!_

Hermione noticed his stare and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered quickly, hoping to conceal his thoughts from her. Not that she didn't know some of the things that went through his head. They talked a lot, after all.

"Have you finished your essay?"

"Hermione, you know the answer to that question," he replied, and Harry snorted.

"You know we've got rounds in ten minutes, do you?" she asked sternly. "So if you don't finish it now, you'll have to finish it later."

"But you'll help me," he said, his tone more hopeful than sure.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Please?" he begged, putting on his best puppy face.

Hermione shook her head as if annoyed, but Ron was almost sure that she was, at least for the most part, just pretending.

But, just in case she wasn't, Ron tried to concentrate on his homework. However, he didn't manage to write more than a few lines before Hermione told him it was time.

"OK," he said, getting up. "Bye, Harry."

"Have fun," he said mockingly.

"Git," Ron replied, following Hermione through the portrait hole

They began to walk in silence. After just a minute, Ron's hand sought hers and clutched it, giving her a squeeze.

"Ron," she admonished, taking her hand from his, albeit — he noticed — with a certain reluctance. "We're on rounds."

"We _snog_ on rounds, Hermione."

"_After_ rounds," she corrected him.

"Are we going to snog for a bit later, then?" he asked, hopeful.

"I don't know," she responded, trying to maintain a serious face. She looked at him, "Did you finish your essay?"

"Umm — no."

"Well, there was a reason I told you to finish it," she said pointedly.

"Oh, come on!" he moaned. "We've barely kissed today, I need you!"

"Ron …"

"_Hermione_."

"I want to," she confessed, getting a bit flushed. "You know I enjoy our … sessions. Very much. But if you don't finish that essay —"

"I'll finish it, if you help me. You know I understand you much better than McGonagall."

"_Professor _McGonagall," she corrected him.

"Please, I need you."

She looked at him, as if pondering what to do, and then sighed. "All right," she conceded. "But next time —"

"— I'll finish it in time, I promise!" he finished for her, happy.

She shook her head in exasperation. "Idiot."

"Your idiot."

"That's right," she nodded, and smiled despite herself.

They spent the rest of their rounds in silence, only speaking to greet a professor when they crossed them in the halls. Finally, their hour was over, and so, nervous and excited, they went to an unused room close to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione magically closed the door and then leant against an old desk.

"At last," he said, getting closer to her and rubbing his hands up and down her sides. "I've been wanting to be with you, alone, the whole day."

"Me too," she confessed, shuddering a little. Ron smiled inwardly, pleased with the effect he had on her.

"So you wanted me alone?" he asked in a low, husky tone, getting even closer to her, so their chests and legs were touching. He was already half-hard, but he wanted her to feel his cock, it seemed to excite her, while he felt her breasts pressed against him.

She nodded, gulping.

"And what do you wanted me alone for?" he questioned her, breathing against her ear and making her shudder again.

"Please, Ron …" she said, almost shyly, which sent shivers of desire down his body. Sometimes, when they were alone, she acted like this, so opposite to her usually confident and bossy manner, and it drove him mad. Though other times she was sure of herself and demanding, and that drove him mad as well, so maybe it wasn't how she acted, just that it was _her_.

"What, Hermione?" he asked huskily, wanting her to ask for it.

"Kiss me."

With a groan, Ron lowered his head and took her mouth in a hard, bruising kiss. Hermione moaned against his mouth, responding with equal ferocity, and put her arms around his neck to press him more against her. He felt her tongue against his lips and opened his mouth, letting her entrance and sucking on it before entwining it with his own. His hands began to move up and down her back until they rested on her round, firm bum. He squeezed it hard, eliciting a new moan from her. His cock was now completely hard, pressing against her belly, and, as he fondled her ass, he felt her rub a bit against him, almost unconsciously.

"Mmmh, Hermione," he moaned when their mouths parted to get some needed air. "Fuck, you feel so good …"

"Kiss me more, Ron," she moaned dreamily, her eyes half-closed, her face flushed. "I love the way you kiss me."

"I'll kiss you as much as you want," he said. "But I want you to take your robes off," he added. "I'll take mine, too."

She opened her eyes and stared at his, and then nodded in agreement.

"OK."

They discarded the robes and then kissed again, the snog getting even more heated. This time it was Ron who plunged his tongue into her mouth. She sucked on it, and Ron's cock jerked, imagining how her lips would feel around his it. Fuelled on by the image, he put his hands back on her ass. Without the robes, he could feel her better, though there were still too many clothes for his liking. He cupped her bum, pressed her hard against him and lifted her to sit her on the desk. Moaning, she parted her legs a bit, and he took to opportunity to get between them. His hands slid down her thighs, above her skirt, until he reached the hem and could touch her bare skin. He caressed her there a bit while they kissed hungrily, and then moved them up, but under her clothes.

Hermione moaned and put her own hands on his ass, kneading them and pressing him more against her. Ron got even more excited and, feeling bold, moved his hands further up her legs. "Ron …?" she said, a bit unsure. He could tell, looking at her, that she was nervous, despite also being turned on.

"Let me touch you, Hermione," he asked softly, his voice dripping with want. "I need to touch you. I need you to touch me. Fuck, you make me so hard … I can't stop wanking, imagining it is you who touches my cock."

"Gods, Ron …"

"You felt it, didn't you?" he inquired, getting his head closer to hers and giving her small kisses on the cheek. "You felt my cock, didn't you, Hermione?" he asked, biting lightly on her earlobe. He of course knew she did, but loved to hear her admitting it.

"Yes, I — I feel it," she stuttered. "How could I not?" she added, her voice a tad firmer.

"Do you feel how hard it is?" he said, pressing himself against her, so he could feel him again, all the time caressing her thighs, moving higher.

"I — I do," she said, her face flushed.

Ron watched her, battling with himself. Could he go further?

And then he felt her kneading his bum with need, pushing him even more against her, and Randy Ron won. "Do you want to touch it?" he blurted out. "Because I'd love it if you did."

"I — I don't know, Ron," she said, sounding equally excited and scared. Ron smiled inwardly. This was going well, he just had to press the right buttons …

"I could touch you too," he said. "I know how to make you feel good, Hermione … and I'd love to, you know. To make you cum."

"Oh, God, Ron …" she moaned.

"Don't you want to?" he asked.

"Yes — No — I don't know!" she groaned, clearly turned on.

"Fuck, Hermione, you make me so horny … I want to touch your sweet, wet pussy until you cum, and then I want _you_ to make me cum."

Hermione let out a moan. "You have such a dirty mouth," she said, though not precisely in a reprimanding way. She seemed equally turned on and shocked by his vulgar language, which was amazing. "That — that word …"

"Which one? Pussy?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"It's very vulgar," she said.

"It's sexy," he replied, reaching higher on her thighs with each caress. "Is your pussy wet, Hermione? Tell me."

Hermione looked down, completely red.

"Answer me, Hermione," he added, a bit more softly. "It's me, Ron, whom you're talking to. And you've got nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes," she said in a very low voice.

"What?" he asked, even though he had heard her perfectly.

"Yes, it — it is wet."

"Do you want me to pleasure you, Hermione?" he asked. "Just tell me, and I'll do it."

Hermione half-moaned and then nodded. "Yes, Ron. Please."

Barely supressing his desire to let out an animalistic growl, Ron left a trail of kisses on her neck before kissing her again. At the same time, he moved his hands up her thighs until his fingers touched the fabric of her panties. She moaned against his mouth and opened her legs wider. Ron smiled and moved his right hand so it was cupping her over the soaked fabric.

"You're so fucking wet," he whispered in a husky tone. "Fuck, Hermione."

"Please, Ron," she begged, rotating her hips to get more pressure from his hand.

Ron began to rub her, pushing against her slit, while with his other hand he cupped her sweet ass. He kept caressing her while they snogged frantically, panting into each other's mouths, and then slid his hand up and then down again, under her knickers, touching her hot, wet pussy for the first time. The feeling of her damp curls and her folds in his hand got his head spinning.

"Fuck, your pussy is so warm and soft, you feel so bloody good."

"Oh, Ron …"

Ron began to move his fingers against her, caressing her clit, and she began to move her hips faster instinctively, all the while moaning. She looked so hot Ron felt he could cum just touching and watching her.

"Oh, oh, oh, Ron, Merlin, that's so good … don't stop, please, don't stop!"

"I won't, love," he said, relishing that she was a talker, and rewarding her by moving his fingers more quickly. After a bit, he pushed his hand lower, and, carefully, thrust his middle finger into her hole, using his thumb to keep rubbing her clit.

"Oooh, God!" she moaned, throwing her head backwards in pleasure. "God, Ron, yes, yes!"

"Cum for me, Hermione," he demanded, moving his thumb and middle finger in sync. He could feel her juices running down his hand, and the feeling of her tight hole, hot as a furnace, wrapping his finger had his cock as hard as steel.

"Oh… oh… oooh, Ron! Don't stop, don't stop! I'm — I'm coming!" she moaned loudly, her hips trashing frantically. Ron could feel her pussy clenching, wishing it was his cock inside it instead his fingers.

"Fuck, yes, Hermione! Cum for me, cum hard!"

"Oh, oh, oh, Ron …" she whimpered as her climax subsided, her body still convulsing with the aftershocks. "So good … oh, it was so good …" she muttered, finally opening her eyes and looking at him, flustered. She smiled, a bit sheepishly, maybe realising the wantonly way in which she had acted. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he said, grinning at her. "You look so hot when you cum. I want to see you like that every day."

"Well, you won't hear me complain," she replied, grinning widely. "I'm still trembling."

Ron took his hand from under her panties and stared at it, completely covered in her juices.

"Merlin …" she said, blushing with embarrassment. "I practically drenched you."

"I don't mind," he said, and put his middle finger in his mouth to taste her.

"Ron!"

"You taste so good, Hermione," he said simply. "I can't wait to taste it directly from the source," he added with a smirk, and Hermione blushed even more.

"Really?" she muttered.

"Really. I'm dying to eat you out. But now …" he got even closer to her, putting his left hand in her bare thigh. With the other, he took her left one and put it against the bulge in his trousers. She let out a loud gasp.

"See what you do to me?" he asked huskily. "Please, Hermione, I'm tired of wanking alone. Make me cum. I need it."

"I — I'm not sure if I know how."

"Believe me, you won't have to be very skilled to make me explode right now," he said. Then he moved his hands and unbuckled his trousers. He let them fall to the floor and then dropped his pants. His hard, aching cock bounced free. Hermione's eyes became the size of saucers.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed, impressed. "Ron you're so — so big …"

"I'm glad you approve," he said, smiling rather proudly. "Now touch it, Hermione. Give me a good handjob."

Tentatively, Hermione put her hand on Ron's cock, and he hissed at the contact. Her fingers felt so different from his.

"It's so hot," she commented, her eyes fixed on it with that curious look she got every time she got to learn of anything interesting. "And the skin is so soft," she added, moving her hand up and down a little, tentatively.

"Grip it hard," he told her. "It won't break."

"O-okay," she nodded, and did as told. She kept studying it for a bit, her eyes fixed on it and how it reacted to her touch.

Hermione tightened her grip on his cock, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from Ron. Fuck, her tiny hand felt so good around his pole he could lost it right then. But that wouldn't do, he really wanted to enjoy and savour it.

"Like that?" she asked, looking at him with a shy smile. She looked so cute and sexy that Ron's cock throbbed, making her gasp at the feeling.

"That meant I like it," he explained, and moved his hips just a bit, trying to get more friction from her hand. "Now move your hand up and down, Hermione. Wank me."

Tentatively, she began to slide her hand up and down his dick. It was obvious she didn't know what to do, but the fact that it was her, _Hermione_, who was touching his cock, looking so alluring and yet so innocent, just after having cum thank to his hand, was more than enough to get him going.

"Faster, Hermione, please," he begged, putting both his hands on her bare thighs. Hermione began to move her hand faster, gaining confidence, and Ron's breathing intensified, signalling his pleasure. She moved her eyes from his cock to his face, pleased with the reaction, and sped up a bit more.

"Fuck, yes, Hermione, yes! Like that … Fuck, just like that."

"Do you like it, Ron?" she asked, her voice seductive. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes, full of lust, and Ron's cock twitched again knowing that doing this to him was exciting her. "Do you — do you like me wanking you? Wanking your cock?"

"Fuck, Hermione!" he yelled, pleasantly surprised at her dirty talk. "Yeah, I do! Keep going, please!" he practically begged. His hands were rubbing her smooth thighs, pushing her skirt, which had fallen a bit, higher, so he could see again her wet panties.

"Are you close?" she asked, her voice deep and husky.

"Oh, yeah!" he said, and moved a bit closer to her. "Use your other hand too … touch my balls."

She complied immediately; her eyes fixed on his swelling cock. Her hand on his balls felt good, but she seemed a bit hesitant, as if afraid of hurting him.

"You can be a bit rougher," he said in a strangled voice.

"Won't – won't I hurt you?"

"Fuck, no, it feels so good, so good, Hermione. Just don't stop, I'm right there."

Hermione sped up the movement of her hands, and Ron felt his balls contract, ready to burst.

"Almost there, Hermione!"

"Do it, Ron. Come. I — I want to see you coming."

Ron looked down, realising Hermione hadn't thought about how close they were. The idea of cumming on her …

"It's going to be big, Hermione!" he warned her. "I'm going to cum all over your panties! Oh, fuck — can I?"

"Eh …" she started, shocked.

"Please, love, I'm about to!"

"Okay," she said, relenting. "Come — come on my panties, Ron," she added, flushed.

"Shit! Shit!" he yelled, overwhelmed by the idea and the pleasure she was giving him. Taking his right hand from her leg, he put it around hers and helped her move it at a frantic pace. With a loud "FUCK YES!" his cock exploded. He pointed it a bit downwards, so the streams of hot cum bursting from his cock splashed directly against the front of her knickers. He heard her moan, but in that moment was unable to determine if from excitation or mortification, exhilarated by the pleasure coursing his body and the unbelievable sight of his cock spurting all over Hermione underwear.

One, two, three … until five big streams came out of his cock an onto her, coating her panties and even falling on her inner thighs, the view alone enough to prevent his cock from going completely soft.

"Fuck, Hermione, oh, fuck …" he moaned, panting heavily.

He looked at her, and saw her eyes fixed on his weeping cock and the mess on her.

"It's so warm," she commented, almost dreamily, moving her fingers, which were also partially coated in his semen. Then she touched her own knickers, eliciting a new groan from Rom. She looked up at him. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked, a bit unsure. "Was I good?"

"Merlin's balls, Hermione, you were fantastic! I think the mess I made proves it!"

"I didn't expect there would be so much," she commented, blushing, and touched her panties again.

Unable to resist it, Ron put his left hand on the back of her head and kissed her hand on the mouth. She stood still for a moment, shocked, and then responded with equal ferocity, confirming Ron that she was turned on.

Hermione was turned on from wanking his cock and making him cum.

Moaning against her mouth, he moved his right hand to her pussy and began to rub it above her panties, pressing his drying cum against her, making her feel its wetness.

"Mmmh!" she moaned, surprised, but, to his delight, didn't stop him and just kissed him with more passion, opening her legs wider so he could get closer to her.

"Fuck, Hermione," he panted between fervent kisses.

"Oh, God, Ron!"

"Do you like it?" he asked huskily, and kissed her hard before she could answer, his hand rubbing her more forcefully. "Do you want to cum again?"

"Oh, oh, Ron, yes, yes, please…!"

Ron kissed her again and kept rubbing her, feeling how wet and hot her panties were, how smooth her pussy felt. He ached to be inside her, and his cock was hard as steel once more.

Ron moved his mouth to her neck, his hand never stopping. She was grinding against it, desperate for more friction. He knew that if he got his hand under her panties it would be easier for her to come, but he relished in the knowledge that he was pressing his cum onto her, mixing it with her juices.

"Cum, love," he whispered against her ear, biting her earlobe. "Cum for me."

"Oh, Ron, Ron…" she moaned as her hips bucked against his hand, her body already in the verge of release. Ron began to move his hand quickly in a circular fashion over her clit, and Hermione came undone. "Oh, gods, gods, gods, YEEESSS!" she cried, convulsing under him. Ron moved his head away from her neck to watch her face. She had her eyes closed, her cheeks were flushed, and her mouth was open, emitting those sounds that were making his cock twitch.

The moment her orgasm subsided, he moved his hand from her crotch to his cock and began stroking it frantically, desperate to cum again, spurred by the way she breathed, by the enticing movements of her deliciously-looking tits, and above all, the way she was looking at him.

Noticing what he was doing, she looked down and, immediately, moved her right hand to cup his balls, kneading them non-too-gently, the way he liked. She surely was a fast learner.

"Yes, Ron," she said, her voice deep and husky. "Come again. Come again, please."

Her pleading was just the icing on the cake, and, with a very deep moan, he exploded once more. And just like last time, he directed it towards her drenched panties, coating them with another layer of fresh cum.

"Merlin's fucking balls, Hermione," he said at last, panting. "That was — fuck, it was incredible."

"Yes, it was," she said, smiling sweetly at him before lowering her gaze once more. "I know you're a teenager, but, for Merlin's sake, isn't this so much? I mean, you're male, and you came twice in what? Four minutes?"

"Yeah."

"I — I'm not experienced, I know," she commented, and blushed a bit. "But, for what I've read —" she blushed even more at his raised eyebrow "well, you shouldn't — you know, _come_ so much the second time."

Ron shrugged. "Well, I was really turned on," he said, smiling saucily at her. "I don't know it it's normal or no. I've never seen another bloke cum."

"Oh. Yes, of course."

"The only thing I know it's that it feels incredible." He fixed his eyes on hers. "Was it good for you?"

"Good?" she asked in a disbelieving tone. "It was, as you'd say, _bloody fantastic_."

Ron laughed. "I'd say _fucking fantastic_, but I suppose it'll do."

"Was it good for you too?" she asked shyly.

"More than good."

"I've never done any of this before. I know you — you —" she looked down, embarrassed.

"But I love you," he said bluntly, without thinking. "You could have the worst technique in the world — which you don't! — and still, it would feel better."

She beamed at him, and Ron knew he would do anything to see that smile on her face, that aura of satisfaction.

"Really?" she asked him, with that look of adoration in her face.

"Of course it is," he assured. "Hermione, you don't know how long I've wanted to feel your hands on —"

"Not that," she interrupted him. "The — the other thing you said."

"Which thing?"

"That —" she gulped, "that you love me."

Ron felt his ears get hot and looked down. Fuck, he had his cock out of his trousers, and three simple words made him blush like an idiot?

"Ron …?"

He took a deep breath and looked up at her. "Yeah," he said at last. "I do. I — I love you, Hermione," he admitted. Then, realising the situation they were in, he added quickly, "and not just because of what we've just done. I mean, it was incredible, but — what I'm trying to say —"

"I love you, too," she said, interrupting him. Ron stared at her, not having expecting her to say it back. And the truth was that he wouldn't have needed to hear the actual words: it was written in her eyes, on her face, in the way she looked at him.

Dominated by a sudden impulse, he enveloped her in tight hug and she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly. She looked up at him questioningly, and he added, "for the whole Lavender thing."

"Ron, we've already talked about this."

"I know, but — I _already _loved you when I started going with her. I mean, I got so jealous about Krum kissing you, and then I — I had sex with her, knowing I was hurting you. I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are," she nodded, moving a bit away from him. "But as you yourself said, you're my idiot." She made a pause, as if weighing what to say, and then spoke again, "yes, I would have loved that you were my first kiss, or that our first time was together, but that won't happen, so there's no point in dwelling on that. Besides," she added, and blushed a bit. "I cannot complain about all the things you've learned."

He laughed. "At least there's something I can teach you," he said jokingly.

She laughed, too, and then looked down at herself. "We should go back," she said. "I need a shower and to change these panties."

"I think you look hot in them," he said huskily.

She blushed. "I don't know what made me let you ejaculate on me," she admitted.

"Well, it was a surprise to me, but I'm so glad you did. I mean, that was hot as fuck, cumming all over your underwear …" he commented, a dreamy look on his face. Then he shook his head, as if to clear it, and looked at her, a smug smile on his face. "And you were turned on. Don't you remember how quickly you came the second time?"

"Yes," she said in a very low voice, her cheeks red in embarrassment. Fuck, she looked adorable!

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Hermione," he told her in a soft voice.

"It's dirty," she replied.

"Yeah, it is," he nodded. "In a good way." She still looked unsure, so Ron caught her hands in his and lifted them to his mouth, so he could put a kiss on them. "I want you to be dirty with me. I want to be dirty with you. As long as it's something we both want and enjoy, there's nothing wrong with it."

She pondered his words for a moment.

"I suppose not," she said after a bit.

He grinned at her. "Exactly. Not let's go back, before I pounce onto you again," he said, tucking his cock back in and fastening his trousers. Hermione got up, too, and straightened her clothes before putting her robe back on, squirming a bit.

"Are you OK?" he asked her.

"A bit uncomfortable," she admitted.

"Take them off."

"Ron!" she admonished, scandalised. "I _won't_ walk through Hogwarts without my knickers!"

"Shame," he said playfully. She swatted him on the arm, and he laughed. Then he clutched her hand in his and they left the classroom, happy and content that they were together.

* * *

_I hope you liked the first chapter. And if you find some resemblances in the way Ron and Hermione get together with __**The Joys of Making Up**__, it is because that short story inspired me to start this one._

_Now, I insist with the challenges. As no one has still replied to my request for Dominant Hermione, I keep that challenge up._

_Anyone up for it?_

_Remember, if you write, you can make requests too!_

_See you soon!_


	2. Taste

_First of all, sorry for the delay. I've been ill this past week — not coronavirus! — and so I wasn't in the state or the mood to care about fanfiction. But now I'm recovered, so here is the promised chapter._

_This one is, I think, the shortest of them all, but I hope you like it and it is a good starter to what is coming._

_Well, nobody replied to my challenge explicitly, though honouraryweasley wrote a bossy!Hermione fic in ('Hands-on learning') that I really liked, so, I'll post a new challenge (though, of course, you're free to write a dominant!Hermione fic if you want!)_

_Besides, after the weekend, I'll publish another short story, so stay tuned for it!_

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**Taste**

"Bloody Snape," Ron complained angrily. "Thirty inches of parchment on the _Cruciatus _Curse?" he asked, and then snorted. "The spell is _Crucio_ and it hurts like hell. How can you make thirty fucking inches of that?"

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded him, a scowl on her face. "Language! There are first and second years around!"

"They're used to my swearing, Hermione."

"Exactly!" she continued, her frown deepening. "And in case you'd forgotten it, you're a prefect!"

"I know I am," he said, trying to look sorrowful, even though he didn't regret it, not really. Beside him, Harry smirked, silently conveying how smitten with Hermione he was, because he wouldn't have tried to look ashamed of setting a bad example before being with her. He fought the desire to show him the finger, and instead groaned once more. "Really, Hermione, _thirty inches! _It's simply ridiculous!"

"I wrote forty."

"WHAT!?"

"I'd say that 'hurts like hell' doesn't really cover it," Harry intervened, his smile now gone, and Ron remembered then that his friend had suffered it, and at the hands of You-know-who no less.

"Oh, yeah, right," he said sheepishly. "But — well, I haven't experienced it, haven't I? Not that I want to!" he added quickly, seeing Harry's disbelieving stare and frown. "I mean _we_ can't be expected to know how it feels."

"There are lots of things you can write about," Hermione explained calmly. "You could start with a preface about classical torture methods before the _Cruciatus_ was invented in the fifteenth century. Then about the invention itself — how it works, its worst consequences, means to avoid and block it or to counteract its effects if you can't …" she listed.

"But none of those things are in the book!" he protested.

"Of course not," she said matter-of-factly. "If you just had to copy what the book says what would be the purpose of the essay? You've got to research. You can get more facts from _A History of Magic_, and a deep study of it in this book I took from the library this morning," she added, pushing a rather heavy volume towards him. Surely she didn't expect him to read that?

"This book has to be a thousand pages!" he protested.

"A thousand and two hundred six, to be exact," she specified.

"Bloody hell!"

"You haven't got to read the entire book," said Hermione softly. "Just chapter sixteen."

Ron groaned. "It'll be Easter in less than a week. Can't it wait?"

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're telling me you'd rather spend the holidays reading it, instead of today?" she asked in disbelief.

Ron grunted noncommittally_. Damn, she knows me too well_.

"Besides," Hermione continued, "the exams are getting closer and I assure you we'll have enough work to do. I talked to Katie the other day and she told me that if we wanted to enjoy the holidays at all, we should get as much work done as possible before."

"Great," he muttered. After all, he and Harry had been done loads of work to keep pace with Hermione. On one hand, he felt that he couldn't deny her anything. On the other, she knew how to repay him for his work. It had been just a week and a half since that night they had made each other cum for the first time, and things between them had got pretty hot and heavy. They had been getting each other off at least once a day, and Hermione seemed to like doing that to him almost as much as she loved getting it done to her. Ron felt his cock begin to stir at the memory of how Hermione had made him cum three times the night before.

"I know it's not easy," she said, looking at him lovingly. "But you know, the harder the work, the better you feel after having done it."

"I suppose," he said noncommittally. He saw Harry smirk again, knowing that he was thinking that, a few months before, he would have let out a rude retort to her. He suppressed the sudden desire to show him the finger.

"Besides," continued Hermione, and Ron was surprised to see she was blushing. "I sort of expected that — well …"

"What?" Ron pressed, looking at her inquisitively.

"That maybe you'd want to come with me."

_Oh, I'd _love_ to come with you, but I don't think you're talking about sex right now — or are you?_

"Come with you? Where?"

"To my house."

"What!?" he exclaimed, shocked. "You mean — your parents'? For — for the Easter holidays?"

"Yes," she nodded, blushing even more. "My parents have asked me a lot of times why you never come to visit. And now that they know we're together, well … they've told me to invite you."

Ron's eyes moved towards Harry, who seemed to be trying to blend with the table, and then looked at Hermione again.

"But, you mean — just me and you?"

"_You and me_," she corrected. "And — well, Harry could come too, of course, I —"

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry piped in, "but I think I'll pass. This sounds pretty uncomfortable, you know. I'll let you enjoy it yourselves."

"Harry …" Hermione said, obviously feeling bad. "Sorry, I —"

"It's OK," Harry assured, smiling at her. "I'm sure I can visit you another time, when your parents are done with Ron," he said, and smirked at his best friend, who felt a sudden wave of panic course his body.

"Done with me?" he asked, suddenly afraid. "What — what do you mean?"

"Don't worry, Ron. You already know my parents. They love you and your family."

Harry looked at his friends in turns and then began gathering his things. "I think I'll let you discuss this in private. I'll be upstairs," he told Ron. "Goodnight."

"Wait!" Ron said before Harry could move. "You — you're not mad, aren't you?"

Harry almost laughed. "Of course not. I'd be more worried about me if I were you. Good night.

"Oi! What does that mean?" he turned towards Hermione, now terrified. "Why did he say that?" he asked her. The sudden image of Hermione's father pointing at him one of those guns Muggles used made his blood run cold in his veins. "You — you sure this is a good idea?" he asked her. "Maybe — maybe we shouldn't leave Harry alone …" he trailed off.

Hermione was staring at him, and he saw disappointment and sadness creeping up her face. She looked around. "Can we talk about this in private?" she asked in a low voice.

"I suppose," he said, trying to swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

They picked up their things, put them in a corner and left the common room. They walked together in an uncomfortable silence. Once they reached the classroom they used for their private times, they went in and Hermione Imperturbed the door and soundproofed it. She turned towards him.

"You don't want to come?" she asked, and Ron noticed she was trying not to sound disappointed, though not doing a good job.

"It's —" he said, trying to find the words.

"My parents like you," she said again.

"When I was just your friend," he said, feeling his ears turn pink. Fuck, he hated looking vulnerable and pathetic in front of her. How could he told her that he feared that, though her parents seemed to like him and his family, they might consider him, a foul-mouthed, lazy git and mediocre student at best, a poor candidate for their brilliant only daughter.

"You've never been just my friend," she blurted own, and, realising what she had said, looked away, blushing fiercely.

"Oh," he said, lost at words.

"My parents have known that I fancy you for a long time, Ron," she explained calmly. "They went to University in the seventies and they're very liberal, you know. They trust me completely. You've got nothing to worry about."

"It's just that I met them when we were friends," he explained sheepishly. "But now I'm locking myself with you in abandoned classrooms and touching you and cumming all over your panties and your hands and —"

"Well, I haven't given them such details," she said, smiling. Ron felt a wave of desire devour him. She looked so sexy with her flushed cheeks …

"So you really want me to go with you? To your house?"

She nodded quickly. "I'd love it. I've been part of your world for six years, Ron."

"It's your world too."

"I know. What I mean is that the Muggle world is also my world. It's part of me, and I want you to know that part of me, too."

"I'll go," he said suddenly, and Hermione's face lit up.

"You will?"

"You've been at my house lots of times. I want to know the place you grew up in. I want to know everything about you."

"Ron …" she half-moaned, causing an immediate stir in his loins. She approached him and lift a hand to caress his face adoringly, beaming at him.

"I love you," he said, unable to refrain himself. Merlin, he was really screwed, wasn't he?

"I love you too," she said. "So much," she added and then kissed him. He responded immediately, turning the kiss into a full snog. His hands began to roam her body: her shoulders, her arms, her back and finally her ass. When his hands squeezed her delicious buttocks, she moaned and shoved her tongue in his mouth. His cock was already iron-hard.

He pressed her against him, making her feel it, which elicited more of those delicate moans that made his hairs stand on end. Her hands began roaming his chest and back until they reached his arse. She gave him a playful squeeze.

"I love your bum," she said softly. He could feel the air coming from her mouth in his lips, making him tingle all over. Fuck, he could shag her all night long and not get tired of it.

"Not as much as I love yours," he said, squeezing her again.

"You're hard," she stated, her eyes, now full of lust, fixed on hers.

"I'm always hard when I'm with you," he said boldly. Gone were his doubts about deserving her. When it came to this part of their relationship, he knew he was more than adequate.

"Good," she nodded, smiling huskily. She moved backwards, away from him, her eyes still fixed on his, until she reached the teachers desk. She took off her robes, put her hands on the surface and hopped onto the desk. "Come here, Ron."

He was upon her in four long strides, and she opened her legs to give him space. They put their arms around each other and a moment later were snogging again, their mouths and tongues moving with unrestrained passion, as if they were trying to devour each other, to mix their bodies into one. Ron began grinding his cock into her, feeling her do the same. He could feel her breasts against his chest, those breasts that drove him mad and had touched but never seen …

Slowly, he began sliding his hands up and down her ribcage, the tips of his fingers grazing her boobs slightly. And finally, when his mouth left hers to move onto her neck, making her moan loudly, he put his hands on her tits and squeezed.

"Oh, Ron …"

"Fuck, Hermione, you've got such fantastic tits," he blurted out amongst kisses, though he couldn't really feel them due to her shirt and the bra she wore underneath.

"Want to — see them?" she asked between pants.

"Holy shit, yes!" he responded, delightfully surprised.

Hermione moved her hands from his ass to her shirt and began unbuttoning it, her eyes locked on his. Ron tried to hold her gaze, but the slow movement of her fingers made it impossible, and he lowered his eyes so see the skin being revealed. As she undid the last buttons, he was treated with the alluring vision of her cleavage. She was wearing a white bra with a fine band of lace on top of it, and it pushed her more than satisfactory tits together deliciously. He could barely refrain from burying his face between them.

"Fuck, Hermione …" he groaned when she finished and parted her shit, revealing herself to him.

"Do you — do you like them?" she asked, unsure. "I know Lavender's are bigger —"

"Don't" he said suddenly, interrupting her. His eyes still fixed on her breasts, he lifted his hands slowly and covered them, giving them a soft squeeze. "They're fucking awesome, Hermione. Not just because they're wonderful by themselves, but because they're _yours_," he said, and she smiled at him. He gave them a new squeeze, a bit harder than the first one, and she moaned.

"Oh, Ron …"

"Do you like this, love?" he asked huskily. He began to knead her breasts, softly but decidedly. "Do you like me touching your tits?"

"Yes," she answered, her voice laced with barely restrained passion. "Oh, yes. Touch me more, Ron."

He got closer to her and kissed her full on the mouth, resuming their previous snog, his hands moving non-stop over her brilliant tits.

"You feel so good, Hermione," he moaned. "I think I've been dreaming about your tits since I saw you in that dress at the Yule Ball."

"Mmmh, Ron, your hands … They're —"

"They what?" he asked, leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth to her neck.

"They're so good. They make me feel so good."

"Your tits make me feel good," he said, and ground against her for emphasis, so she could feel his hard cock.

"Your hands make me wet," she blurted out.

"Fuck!" he swore, retreating a bit and looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "Want me to make you come?"

"Yes, please," she begged, her beautiful, lust-filled eyes fixed on his, and he almost felt his blood boil.

He kissed her again, hard, making both of them moan. After a minute, he moved down her jaw, her neck and to the top of her tits. He squeezed them a bit harder, and slid his tongue between them, making her whimper in pleasure and need.

"Oh, Ron …"

"I wanna suck them," he confessed, his voice husky. "I wanna suck your nipples, Hermione. You'll love it, I promise."

"Yes, oh, yes, yes!" she practically begged, unable to resist his words.

He moved his hands to her back and unsnapped the clasp of her bra. Immediately, Hermione slid her shirt down her arms and then lowered the straps. Her bra fell down, revealing herself to him.

"Holy bloody fuck," he said. "Merlin, Hermione …"

"Touch them, Ron. Touch me, please."

Ron's hand flew back to them, kneading and squeezing them and making her moan continuously. They felt incredible, so firm and full in his large hands, better than any dream he could have.

"They're perfect, Hermione," he said. "You're perfect." And then lowered his head and took her right nipple into his mouth.

The moment he sucked on it, Hermione let out a loud groan of pleasure that almost made him cum on the spot. Spurred on by it, he kept sucking, licking and kneading her soft flesh, crazy with desire for her. With her eyes closed, Hermione pushed her chest forwards, indicating how much she loved what he was doing and that she wanted even more.

Ron sucked and sucked, trying to devour each tit entirely, the only problem being that, due to his height, he was bent down and he couldn't feel her grinding against his cock. It was obvious that she wanted him to touch her, and he was dying to do so … or more.

"Ron … Ron, please …"

"What, love?" he asked, sliding his tongue all over her. Her tits were wet with his saliva, and he loved it.

"I need … I need —"

"What?"

"Touch me, please. Touch me."

"I'm touching you," he said, squeezing her tits harder, while he moved her mouth up to meet hers once more.

"My …" she said hesitantly. Ron kissed her again, hard, leaving her breathless, and at the same time moved his thumbs over her nipples in a circular motion. They were hard as rock. "D-down there," she said once he freed her mouth, her eyes full of lust and desire. "Please, Ron, rub me. Make me come."

"I love it when you talk dirty," he said, though slightly disappointed that she hadn't said the word he wanted to hear from her mouth. He descended once more to her tits and began to suck on them. At the same time, he moved one of his hands downwards, reaching under her skirt and brushing against her panties, finding her completely soaked. "Fuck, you're so wet," he said.

"Yes," she moaned. Ron sucked hard again and pressed his thumb against her clit. "Ooooh, Ron! Yes! Yes! Touch me, please, touch me!"

"I plan on doing much more than that," he said, kneeling on the floor and kissing down her flat belly. "I want to know if your pussy is as sweet as your tits."

"Eh?" she asked, unsure, and opened her eyes to look down at him. "Ron …?"

"Trust me, love," he said, moving his fingers against her and making her gasp in pleasure. "You'll love it."

"O-okay," she said, relenting. Ron pinched one of her nipples and she let out a throaty moan, closing her eyes again. She parted her legs wider.

Slowly, Ron moved his hands to her skirt while peppering her stomach with kisses. He delved his tongue into her bellybutton and lifted her skirt. Hermione lifted her bum off the desk to help him. With her skirt bunched around her waist and her matching panties on display, Ron looked at her for a moment, revelling in her beauty, in how sexy she was without trying to be. Then, he grabbed the waistline of her panties and pushed them down, revealing for the first time her beautiful pussy to him.

"Fuck," he hissed, enthralled. It looked simply delicious, covered in short brown curls. "You've got the prettiest pussy, Hermione," he said, and she blushed, self-conscious all of a sudden. "Get back onto the desk," he ordered, and, after a brief moment of hesitation, she did. Ron slid her panties down her legs and took them off, caressing them in his hands, relishing the soft cotton and the wetness that covered them. He left the panties on the floor and took on her appearance, almost naked, with her heaving breasts and her slightly parted legs, and had to restrain himself to not pounce on her and fuck her right onto the desk.

Instead, he began to kiss her legs, going up slowly. He kissed both her knees with infinite adoration while his hands caressed her soft thighs. He looked up at her and saw her staring at him, her eyes full of desire. She parted her legs, allowing a perfect view of her cunt.

"Merlin, Hermione," he groaned, and began to kiss her inner thighs, moving closer and closer to her centre. He could sense her excitation, but also her nervousness, so he went slowly, letting her getting accustomed to what he was doing. Finally, his long nose grazed her curls with the slightest of touches, and she parted her legs even further. Excited by her sweet aroma, he put her mouth above her pussy, feeling her curls touch his face, and kissed it.

"I love you," he said, and then gave her a long, slow lick along her slit.

"Oooh, Ron, Ron, Ron!" she moaned, putting her hands on his head.

"Yes, love," he said, licking her again, a bit faster, relishing in her unique, delicious taste. "Your pussy tastes so well, I could live off it, I think."

"Merlin, Ron, please, please …"

"Tell me, love."

"D-do it. L-lick me, eat me, make me come. P-please, make me come."

And Ron could resist anymore. He delved into her, licking her entire pussy over and over, letting his tongue move around her clit. She opened her legs more and pushed her head against her.

Ron kept licking her, his hands caressing her thighs, for a while. Then, he moved then to her pussy and used them to part her folds, revealing her swollen clit. He put his lips around it and sucked. Hard.

"Oh, OH, OH, ROOON! Fuuuuck!" she yelled, grinding her pussy against his face. Excited beyond reason by her taste, aroma and swearing, he sucked again, and then began to lick the clitoris with quick movements of his tongue, driving her mad with desire. After a while, he moved downwards, and, while one of his thumbs replaced his tongue on her clit, he shoved it inside her, as if trying to draw out her juices.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ron, RON!"

"Are — you — close?" he asked between thrusts of his tongue.

"Yes, yes, yes! Please, please, please! I'm just — I'm —"

"Cum for me," he said, and swapping places with his hand, sucked on her clit and put one finger inside her, thrusting slowly but firmly.

Hermione's body began to tremble. Looking up, he saw her looked down, enthralled by the view. While they looked at each other, she moved one of her hands from his head and began to caress her own breasts.

Groaning, he began to lap at her clit at top speed, fingering her at the same time. After just a minute, he felt her convulse and her pussy contract around his finger.

"Oh, OH, GOD, GOD, RRRON! I'M COMING! I'M COMING, PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

Ron didn't. He kept sucking her clit and fingering her until the tremors of her body stopped. Unable to support her own body, she lay on the table. He took his finger out of her and then gave her a long lick, wanting to drink all her juices.

"Ah, Ron, Ron, please, I'm too sensitive, please …"

"Fuck, Hermione," he said, standing up. "You taste so fucking good." She opened her eyes to look at him, an expression of utter satisfaction on her face, and smiled. Ron put his hands on her sides and lifted her so he could kiss her. Hermione moaned against his mouth and kissed him harder, and he realised she was tasting herself on his mouth. His cock was about to explode.

"God, Ron that was — was —"

"Fucking awesome?"

"Yes. Fucking awesome," she said, making his cock twitch even more.

"Glad you liked it.

"Liked?" she repeated disbelievingly. "Promise me you'll do this to me more times."

"I'd do it every hour of every day," he confessed. "I told you, your pussy is the best thing I've got in my mouth." He looked down for a moment, feeling her tits pressed against his chest. "Closely followed by your tits and your tongue."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again, softly this time, and Ron felt her hands roam over his chest and stomach, until one of then went south and grasped his cock over his trousers.

"Mmmh, you're so hard," she moaned contentedly.

"Hard? I's surprised I haven't come in my pants."

"Good you didn't" she said, stroking him. "I want to be the one making you come."

"Fuck, yes. Please, Hermione, I'm dying here."

Her eyes fixed on his, she unbuttoned his trousers and lowered them. Then she gave him a squeeze over his pants and finally pushed them down, too, making his cock jump free. Both of them looked down, and Hermione put her right hand around him. "You're so big," she said, almost in awe. "I want to give you the same pleasure you gave me."

"Really?" he asked, realising what that meant. His cock twitched in her hand. He had wanked to the idea of her sucking him off since when? Fifth year? Four?

"Really," she said. "Although I don't know what to do."

"Believe me, love. Just take my cock in your mouth and I could cum even if you stayed still."

Hermione pushed him backwards, hopped off the desk, kissed him again and then got to her knees, her body sliding over his so her tits rubbed against his cock.

"Holy fuck, Hermione!"

"You liked that?" she asked, smirking sexily. Then she grabbed his cock and began to caress it reverently, spreading the leaking precum all over his shaft.

Merlin, Hermone," he said, thrusting his hips forwards. He wanted her to suck him. Desperately.

"What?" she asked, looking at him innocently while she kept stroking his cock.

"Suck my cock."

"Gladly," she said, and, opening her mouth, took the tip in and sucked.

"FUCK! FUCK, Hermione!" he moaned, trying with all his might not to thrust into her mouth the way he wanted.

"Mmmmh," she said, and began to move her mouth up and down, taking just two inches at first.

"Use your tongue, please, lick the head." She did as told, just lapping at first while she sucked, and then swirling her tongue around, making him shiver and swear loudly.

Ron wanted to close his eyes, but was unable to do so. The image of Hermione on her knees, with her bare tits and his cock in her mouth was too good to miss. She was staring at him, clearly enjoying what she was doing, and Ron hoped this was just the first time of many, many to come.

Hermione kept sucking, taking a bit more into her mouth, growing in confidence. She moved her free hand to his balls and began to knead them, making Ron thrust into her mouth, albeit he managed to do it very softly. Hermione didn't seem to mind, tough, because he moaned around his cock, making him twitch. He was close, so close.

"Hermione, I wanna cum," he said, almost pleadingly. "I wanna cum in your mouth, please. I wanna cum in your mouth in see you swallow it all," he added.

She gave him a long suck and then moved away, her hand still stroking him. "Then do it," she said. "Cum in my mouth, Ron."

His cock throbbed, and he put his hands on her head and directed her back to his cock. She opened her mouth and took him in, swallowing four inches before sucking very hand. Ron groaned, turned on beyond reason, and began to thrust softly. Hermione let him fuck her mouth, and sucked hard every time he retreated, caressing her balls a bit more roughly.

"Fuck, Fuck, Hermione, I'm almost there! Uuuf, almost there!" he chanted, desperate to cum. Hermione sucked even harder, taking a bit more of his cock. Ron thrust a bit harder. His cock touched the back of her throat for a moment, and that was his undoing.

"I'm cumming, Hermione!" he roared, and then his cock exploded, shooting streams of cum into her mouth. She seemed a bit surprised by the force of it, but she recovered quickly and began to swallow around him, drinking everything he had to offer, which was quite a lot. "Oh, fuck, fuck …" he panted, his hips languidly moving back and forth while he finished, his cock still leaking while Hermione kept sucking and swallowing. Finally, with a loud pop, she released him and looked up, smiling.

"How was it?" she asked, a bit nervous.

"No words," he moaned in bliss, dropping to his knees in front on her. "Fuck, I've got no words, Hermione. It was so amazing. Awesome. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, beaming at him, clearly pleased with his praise.

"Did you — did you like it? Having me thrusting into your mouth? Swallowing my cum? Maybe I was a bit too rough for your first time?" He asked quickly and nervously. Now that his mind was getting rid of the lustful fog that had clouded it, he was fearing he had gone a bit too far. "It's just it felt amazing, and seeing that it was _you_ doing it …

"I did like it," she nodded, and grabbed his hand to give him reassurance. "And no, you weren't too rough. It excited me, seeing you so randy. And about you finishing in my mouth … Well, not the greatest taste in the world, but it wasn't bad. There was a lot of it, though."

He smiled, relieved. "Good, 'cause I love cumming hard with you," he said, and then kissed her, noticing his own taste in her mouth.

"We should get back," she said when they broke apart. "You should write to your parents to tell you you're coming to my house, and I should tell mine."

"Why do I have to inform my parents?" he asked while they redressed. "We were going to stay at Hogwarts, after all."

"It's the right thing to do," she replied, her tone indicating that was reason enough and that there was no discussion about it.

"OK, OK," he said. "I'll send them an owl."

"But before that, remember that you've got and essay to finish," she said, looking at him pointedly. "That is, if you want to enjoy the holidays."

Ron groaned, and Hermione laughed and kissed him. "Don't worry, my lazy idiot, I'll help you."

"Really?" he asked, a bit surprised and more than delighted.

"Really. I shouldn't, but well, I won't deny that I just had the best half an hour of my entire life, so I'm in a very good mood right now," she confessed, smiling coyly at him. "But don't think you can get me to help you more just because you make me come so good, understood?" she warned, half-serious, half-joking.

He laughed. "OK, OK. Merlin, I love you, you know?" he blurted out, staring at her adoringly.

"I suspected it," she replied teasingly as, hand in hand, they exited the classroom to go back to Gryffindor tower.

_Well, the new challenge is a bit more specific: _

Ron and Hermione being really naughty during class.

* * *

_I know there are some of those out there, but I want to read more. And the good news is that I'll publish a story for this challenge, too. It is not finished, so not until next week, but it'll be soon, anyway._

_And now, the usual encouragement: come on, people! Write, write, write! And if you don't write, at least review. Reviews are the main reason authors publish stories. H/Hr stories and D/Hr stories usually have many reviews, it is no wonder R/Hr don't write that much. So encourage them! Review! Write! Give feedback! Make requests and give ideas!_


	3. At the Grangers'

_Well, here it is chapter 3. I hope you like it_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**At the Grangers'**

"Are you ready to face your in-laws?" Harry joked, lying on his bed while Ron finished packing. Ron merely grunted in response. "Hermione's parents are nice."

"If I look at Hermione I'm sure her dad will know what exactly there's in my mind," Ron replied. "And that's not good. Not good at all."

Harry groaned. "Please, don't tell me what is in your mind, OK? No need to know."

"Wasn't going to."

"Good," Harry nodded. Ron was done, so they went downstairs. Hermione was already waiting for them.

"Thank Merlin," she said when she saw them, a hint of desperation in her voice. "I thought you had fallen asleep on your bed."

"Sorry, my things were a bit messy."

"Figures," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "It takes just a flick of your wand to tidy your things up, Ron."

"I know, I know," Ron replied, a bit exasperated. "I know I'm a lazy git."

"Right you are. You better put on your best manners when you're under you in-laws' roof —"

"Harry!" Hermione admonished him, her expression torn between reproach and embarrassment.

"If you don't get a Christmas gift this year, you'll know exactly why," said Ron, scowling at his best friend.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, though he didn't look very sorry. "Just — enjoy yourselves, OK? I'll miss you."

Hermione's face softened immediately and looked at Harry with something akin as sorrow. "I don't like the idea of you staying here, all alone," she said.

"Yeah, you could come, mate," added Ron quickly. If Harry came to her house, her parents couldn't focus solely on him, could they?

"Nah, I told you: this is a couple thing. Besides, I won't be alone. Neville is staying and so is Ginny —" He fell silent suddenly and looked away. Ron blinked at him and looked at Hermione, who was smirking slightly.

"All right, then," she said, and hugged him. "We'll write you. Enjoy the holidays. And do your homework."

"Yeah, yeah. Leave or McGonagall won't let you go."

Saying goodbye, Ron and Hermione left the common room.

"Why are you smiling like that? That happy to have me in your house?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes, I am. But it's not hat. I'm just glad Ginny's staying. Harry won't be alone."

"Yeah," said Ron, not completely convinced. "I suppose they can practice Quidditch."

"Of course," nodded Hermione, and smiled even more. Ron frowned and stopped walking.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"What?" she asked, trying to feign surprise. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Don't lie to me, I know you. Tell me."

"Come on, we're going to be late," said Hermione and resumed walking.

"_Hermione_."

"It's just — I hope that Harry and Ginny can, well … sort things out."

"'Sort things out'? What do you mean?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, surely you've seen the way Harry looks at her?"

"WHAT!?"

"Seriously, Ron, have you got eyes on your face?"

"Hey!" protested Ron, feeling a bit insulted. "I notice things, you know. Only lately my eyes have been fixed solely on you."

Hermione blushed immediately and looked at him with that smile and that eyes that made him tingle and wish to be the best person in the world.

"I'll never understand how you can be rude one moment and so sweet the next one," she said, "but I love it."

"I'm not sweet," Ron said in a low voice, a bit embarrassed.

She gave him a sudden and quick kiss on his cheek. "Of course you are," she affirmed, and Ron was unable to reply.

"So, this thing with Harry and Ginny … I mean, she broke up with Dean last week!"

"Exactly," she nodded.

"I thought Ginny was over her crush on Harry."

"She is over her crush on the Boy Who Lived," said Hermione. Ron suspected there was some meaning behind those words, but didn't get it.

"And you think Harry fancies her now?"

"I'm fairly sure."

"But how did I miss such a thing?"

"Well, I suppose Harry has made a bigger effort to hide that fact from you than from me."

"Why?" he asked, frowning.

Hermione snorted. "Please, Ron. He's heard you about Michael Corner and Dean, who is your friend. Can you honestly blame him?" she asked. "In fact," she added after a moment, "I think that if something is keeping him from asking her is you."

"Me? How can I stop him from doing something I didn't know he wanted to do?"

"You're his best friend. You should tell him you don't mind him asking her out. More than that: you should tell him you'd love that."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he's your best friend? Honestly, I'd expect that if you'd trust anyone with Ginny, you'd trust Harry."

"Mmmh," said Ron, frowning. "She's my little sister."

"Not so little."

"I know what's in the mind of those blokes."

"The same that's in yours, perhaps?" Hermione retaliated, catching him off guard.

Ron just grunted.

"Would you like my father scowling at you for what you want to do to his only daughter?"

"No," he answered in a very low voice. "But — but this is different."

"Why is it different?"

"I love you."

Hermione seemed ready to reply, but his answer left her speechless. "Damn, Ron, you've done it again," she said, and couldn't help but smile. But a moment later, she straightened her face and said, "What about what you did with Lavender?"

"That's what I mean," said Ron, avoiding her eyes. "I was a pig with Lavender. An idiot, a — a swine! I don't want that for Ginny."

"That's her choice," Hermione said softly. "And you aren't a swine, Ron. Inconsiderate towards her, yes. But what you two — what you two did was her choice, too. You didn't tell her you loved her, right?"

"Of course not."

They fell silent, because they were now close to McGonagall's office and there were a few students outside the door, waiting for their turn. Like for Christmas, the Ministry had arranged Floo connections to the student's houses, even for Muggleborns.

Ron felt Hermione take his hand and look at him. "Promise me you'll support Harry in this? He needs to have fun, to enjoy life, and I think Ginny would be very good to him. Don't you agree?"

"I suppose." She was right, of course. If anyone deserved a bit of happiness, was Harry. How could he deny his best friend what he had with Hermione? And though Harry surely was a randy git (weren't they all?) he was a good bloke and cared for Ginny. "Okay," he relented. "I'll let Harry know I've got no problem with him dating my sister."

"I love you," she said softly, and kissed him briefly on the lips.

They waited for their turn in silence, Ron getting more and more nervous every second. He saw Hermione glancing at him a few times, obviously having noticed his fidgeting, but she didn't say anything.

When at last they got their turn, Ron was on the verge of running back to the common room. Hermione had to push him a bit towards her Head of House office for him to walk.

"Come on, Ron," she said. "Have a good Easter, Professor," she told McGonagall, who was, apparently, correcting a pile of essays.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Mr Weasley."

"Yeah, good," Ron stammered, not making any sense. His eyes were fixed on the fireplace.

Hermione took la handful of Floo powder, threw it at the fire and yelled, "Number twenty-seven, Old Willow Lane, Bedford!" The roaring flames turned green and the both of them, together, stepped into them.

"Hermione!" he heard a woman yell in delight. He looked around and saw Hermione's mum get up from the sofa, a smile on her face, and move to greet them.

"Hi, Mum," Hermione answered, and gave a step further. Ron didn't dare to move. The Grangers' living room was pristine. It didn't look cosy like the one at the Burrow, but it was pretty nice, and Ron was suddenly afraid of spreading ashes all around the place.

"Hi, Ron," Mrs Granger said, smiling at him amicably. "Come on, let's have some tea."

"Er —" mumbled Ron, looking down at his ash-covered robes. But Hermione was already taking out her wand and, with a simple spell, vanished the ash.

"Nice," said her mother, impressed. "I just love that spell. I was just hoping you wouldn't mind doing it to all the rooms."

"Of course not, Mum," she said. "I love to help."

"Come on, follow me," Mrs Granger said again. Hermione looked at Ron, who seemed to have rooted to the spot, and pulled him to follow her. He did.

They crossed the living room and entered the kitchen, who, again, was spotless. Ron wondered what Hermione's mum did to clean.

"Are you all right, Ron?" Mrs Granger asked him, looking a bit concerned.

"Er — yeah, yeah. 'M fine. Thanks."

"He's just nervous," said Hermione, sitting on one of the chairs while her mother became busy with tea preparations.

Mrs Granger laughed softly. "Oh, of course." She looked at him with a slight smirk. "Meeting the parents. Quite the moment." She put the kettle on the fire and then turned towards him and added, "but don't worry, dear. I've wanted to have you and Harry here for ages. I mean, Hermione has been at yours lots of times, hasn't she? I assure you no one is going to interrogate you. We're really happy for Hermione," she finished, and Hermione blushed a bit.

"Seriously?" Ron blurted out before he could stop himself.

Mrs Granger sat down on another chair and looked at him, amused. "What? Shouldn't we?"

"Er — no, that's not what I mean. It's just that — that —" he stammered. He could feel his ears getting red, and suddenly, Hermione and her mother burst into laughs. Odd.

"Oh, God, he's adorable, isn't he?" commented Mrs Granger.

"Absolutely," Hermione nodded, and, giving his left hand a squeeze, laughed again.

Ron blushed even more and decided to sit down. Well, at least her mum seemed really nice, and happy that Hermione was dating him. That was something, wasn't it? Ron wondered if she would think the same if she knew that Hermione had sucked his cock three times that week. The idea make him hot, both due to excitation and embarrassment.

_Don't think about that, you idiot!_

"Well, I would ask how was the trip, but as you've came through the fireplace, it has no point, hasn't it?"

"No," said Hermione. "It takes just a few seconds."

"Ah, wish we could use it! It takes William and I thirty minutes to reach the clinic from here, and it's in the same town! Magical transportation!" she added wishfully.

"It's not that good," intervened Ron, trying to act normal and not change the good opinion Hermione's mum seemed to have about him. "Imagine travelling by broom with the English weather."

"Good point," she nodded, and got up to tend to the kettle.

Hermione got up and, opening a cupboard, took three teacups, three teaspoons and sugar. "Where's Dad?" she asked, putting everything on the table.

"Still at the clinic. A last-minute urgency. But he should be here soon."

Hermione sat down again, and her mother poured the tea.

"So, how's been school?"

"Well, challenging, of course, we're in sixth year after all, but fantastic!"

"Good to hear, dear," her mum said, smiling proudly at her. "And for you, Ron?"

"Not as good as for Hermione," he answered honestly.

Mrs Granger laughed again, and Ron relaxed a bit more. "I imagine, yes," she nodded, beaming. "Quite the learner, my Hermione."

"You could say that," Ron nodded, smirking at Hermione. "But of course, Harry and I thank Merlin every day for her. We would still be in first year if it weren't for her," he added. Hermione, blushing, gave him one of those smiles that made his heart melt.

"Don't underestimate you, Ron. I'm sure you wouldn't be in first year."

"Second, then," he added, and Mrs Granger smiled, studying them curiously.

"But do you have fun?" she asked her daughter. "You don't spend the entire day reading, do you?"

"Ron wouldn't let me do that," Hermione answered, sipping her tea.

"Good," her mother said, beaming at him. "You've won a few points there, young man."

Ron's chest swelled, proudly, and smiled at Hermione.

"She just gets a bit carried away with work sometimes."

"That she does," her mum agreed. "Always the overachiever. We're so glad she found friends like you, who made her relax and have fun. She didn't have a lot of friends before going to Hogwarts, you know," she added, sighing.

"Mum," Hermione said in a bit of a warning tone, eyeing her mother. "Don't embarrass me, please."

"It's true, dear. Besides, Ron here knows you pretty well, doesn't he? Surely you've told him about your life before Hogwarts? About not having many friends?"

A memory of himself telling Harry that she was a nightmare and that she surely had realised she hadn't friends flooded Ron's mind, and he felt suddenly ashamed.

"I suppose her classmates couldn't see how wonderful she is," Ron intervened. "I couldn't at first, either. Fortunately, I realised it soon," he added, looking at her. Hermione fixed her eyes on his, a serious expression on her face. "I can't imagine how my life would be if she weren't in it."

Hermione's eyes flickered with barely restrained emotion, and she grabbed his hand on the table.

"God, Hermione, you've got a romantic here!" her mum exclaimed. "And you used to complain about him being rude?"

Hermione blushed again, and tore her gaze away from his.

"Well, she's right. Most of the time I am an idiot. Don't know why she puts up with me, just grateful that she does."

"You've got your moments," said Hermione, smiling again, and took another sip of her tea.

There was a sudden noise of something approaching, and Hermione's mum got up to look out of the window.

"It's your father, dear."

Ron got nervous again, and took a long sip of his tea. He had managed remarkably well with Hermione's mum, but his dad was the true test. He took another sip, and heard a door open and then close again.

"Jane, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, love!"

Ron heard steps approaching, and turned round to see Hermione's dad reaching the door. He saw them and, at the sight of Hermione, a wide grin formed on his face.

"Hermione!"

"Daddy!" she yelled, getting up fast and throwing herself at her father, who embraced her tightly in return.

"I'm so glad to have you home. Two times this year, for Christmas and Easter! That's what I call a gift!"

Ron got up, too, trying to soothe his nerves. He didn't want to look like a moron in front of her father.

"Hi, Ron," Mr Granger said when Hermione released him, offering him his hand. "Nice to see you."

"Thanks, Sir," he responded, giving him a handshake, hoping his hands weren't too sweaty.

"How are your parents? Well?"

"Yes, sir. They're doing fine."

"Good to know. Jean, we should invite them one day. Celebrate a dinner or something of the sort."

"Great idea, love. Would your parents like to come, Ron?"

"Are you serious? My dad in a Muggle house? He'll jump in joy."

Hermione's dad laughed. "That's settled then. We'll think something and tomorrow you can write them," he said as he took a cup for himself and poured some tea on it.

"I'm afraid it'll have got cold, Will," Hermione's mum said.

"No problem," said Hermione, taking her wand and casting a Heating Charm on the cup. The tea began to steam at once.

"Wonderful," said her father, beaming. Ron smiled, too, seeing how at ease Hermione's parents were with magic. Not all Muggles were that way when they discovered their children were wizards, even if they weren't the Dursleys, and Ron felt happy for Hermione.

"Hermione, we've got reservations for dinner at _Il Napolitano_ in an hour_._ Why don't you two put your things in your rooms and get ready? Besides, I'm sure Crookshanks want to get out his cage."

"_Il Napolitano_? Wonderful!" she beamed at Ron, who was a bit puzzled. "It's a Italian restaurant, our favourite," she explained to him. "You'll love it." Ron couldn't deny he was hungry, though the idea of going to a fancy Muggle restaurant made him a bit anxious.

"The blue guest room is ready, Hermione."

"OK. Follow me, Ron."

Ron followed her to the living room, hearing Hermione's mother ask her husband about his last patient. Hermione took Crookshanks cage and opened it, releasing the cat, who instantly jumped off her arms and ran straight towards the kitchen.

"Mum always treats him to chocolate biscuits. He happens to love them."

"Does he?"

"Yeah. Ginger, loves chocolate and is completely mine. Remind you of someone?" she asked, smiling.

"No idea," Ron replied with a smirk.

Before taking their things to the upper floor, where the rooms were located, Hermione gave Ron a tour of the ground floor. Besides the kitchen and the spacious living room, there was a small office, with a desk and something called a _computer_ on it, a bathroom, and another room Ron assumed was Hermione's favourite place: a library.

"I can see you spending here all your free time," he told Hermione, looking round at the full-packed shelves.

"The truth is that I prefer reading on the sofa, next to the fireplace," said Hermione. "Or in the backyard, in spring and summer."

"It's nice, your house," he told her. "Very clean and spacious. The Burrow is too crowded and full of things."

"I love that about your home, Ron. It's so familiar. I love my house, but sometimes is a bit lonely here. I just had never realised that until I went to your house for the Quidditch World Cup. Come on, let's get you settled."

Back in the living room, Hermione used her wand to make their trunks float upstairs.

"My parents' room is that one," explained Hermione, looking to the right and pointing towards a door at the end of the corridor. "The door next to theirs is the yellow guest room. This one in front of us is the bathroom. And mine and yours are those," she finished, pointing towards the two doors on the left.

So he was going to sleep in a room next to hers? Images of him sneaking out of his room to go to hers flooded his mind, causing a unwanted stir in his crotch. _Do not think that, do not think that. We're under her parents' roof, nothing's gonna happen, you randy git._

"Ron?"

"Eh?" he said, shaking his head to clear his mind. Hermione had moved a bit and was waiting for him.

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing," he said dismissively.

Hermione opened the last door and went in. Ron followed her and found himself in her room, a place he had imagined hundreds of times.

"It's not very big," she said, sounding a bit nervous. "But I like it."

"Not very big?" Ron asked, incredulous, looking around, from the big bed on one side to the desk, the television, the shelves full of books and the big wardrobe on the other side. "It is twice as big as mine!"

Hermione shrugged, suddenly sheepish.

"It's so you," he said, seeing how neat the room looked, the soft blue colour of the walls and the photos on some of the shelves. "They don't move," he noticed, pointing at some photos of Harry, Hermione and him.

"I enchanted them at Hogwarts, so I could put them on the shelves without arising suspicion if someone came here," she explained.

"Of course," he said, turning to look at her, who was staring at him with an odd expression on her face.

"You were brilliant before," she told him, getting closer and caressing his right cheek. "Those things you said … I barely refrained myself from snogging you in front of my mum."

Ron's heart began to beat twice as faster. "Well, she's not here, isn't she?"

"No, she isn't," Hermione said, and kissed him. Ron put his hands on her back, deepening the kiss but without turning it into a full snog, and Hermione half-moaned into his mouth. Then, catching him by surprise, she put her hand against his cock and squeezed it.

"Hermione …" he moaned, shocked, ending their kiss.

"I had to check," she said mischievously.

"Why?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but I'm always hard when I kiss you."

"I know," she said. Her mouth found his once more and rubbed his cock again.

"Fuck, Hermione," he whispered. "You're torturing me, knowing I can't do to you what I want to do to you."

"Sorry," she said, moving backwards, though she didn't look _completely _sorry.

"Don't be," he said. "As soon as we're back at Hogwarts, you can touch me as much as you want."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, smiling. "Let's get you settled, then."

They exited Hermione's room and went to the one that would be his. It was smaller. The only things in it were a wardrobe, a bed and two nightstands, but Ron thought it was all right.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked, a bit unsure. "There's not much in it, because it's rarely used. Only when my grandparents or Aunt Cecilia come for a visit."

"It's more than OK, Hermione."

"I know it's very impersonal."

Ron laughed. "I didn't expect it to be orange and covered in Chudley Cannons posters."

"I know. I just want you to feel comfortable."

"Well, if you're so worried, I could sleep in _your_ room," he joked.

"That would be wonderful," she replied softly, with the slightest trace of longing in her voice. Ron gaped at her, his eyes the size of saucers. She saw his stunned expression and blushed.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like that?" she asked back defiantly.

"Of course I would," he assured. "Sleeping with my hands on your tits all night …" he added, lowering his voice. His cock, still half-hard, hardened again. "Fuck," he said, shaking his head.

Hermione was smiling at him, obviously enjoying the way he tortured himself.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really think Mum would have a problem with us sleeping together —"

Ron coughed. "Hermione! Please, don't ask her! I think I'd die of embarrassment, if your father doesn't kill me before."

Hermione snorted. "They went to college, you know? You don't imagine the things that happen there. And we spend most of the year in a school, living alone …"

"With professors," said Ron. "Professors like McGonagall and Snape."

"And how many things have we done despite that?" countered Hermione. "In fact, I think Mum would love it if I told her we're sleeping together. Would think I'm finally being a teenager, I suppose."

"Please, don't," begged Ron. "I'd die."

"Well, we _aren't_ sleeping together," she pointed out. "Anyway, we should unpack and get ready for dinner. You can use the wardrobe, Ron, it's empty."

"Yeah, about dinner …" he started, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Is it a very smart place?"

"A bit," said Hermione.

"The only smart wear I've got are my dress robes, Hermione, and I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Oh," muttered Hermione, and bit her lip. "I didn't think about that." She looked at him, deep in thought. "Well, I suppose you could wear something from Dad," she said after a few moments of silence. "You're a bit taller, but we can always do a temporary Stretching Charm. You unpack, I'll see what I can find."

She exited the room, leaving Ron a bit perplexed. After a few seconds, he opened his trunk and began to put his clothes in the wardrobe. He was sure there were spells for that, but he knew none and didn't want to accidentally destroy his clothes.

He was finishing when Hermione entered the room once more, carrying a bunch of clothes. She put them on the bed, and Ron got closer to look.

"I think you'll look wonderful in this," she told him with a big smile. Ron looked at the dark trousers, white shirt and black jacket she had brought. "What do you think?"

"My knowledge about Muggle fashion amounts to zero, Hermione."

"Well, try it while I get ready. Mum and Dad are changing, too."

She exited the room, closing the door behind her. After a new look at the clothes, Ron took off his and put them on. There was a mirror on the wardrobe, and he stared at his reflection, not knowing what to think. He waited for the mirror to say something, but then realised Muggle mirrors didn't speak and shook his head. He moved a bit in front of the mirror and frowned. He felt odd, not smart. Besides, the shirt was a bit tight on his neck, and the jacket didn't let him move his arms with complete freedom. A Stretching Charm was in order, but he didn't dare do it himself. Starting his stay at Hermione's parents destroying her dad's clothes didn't seem like a good idea.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Are you ready, Ron? Can I go in?" asked Hermione's voice.

Ron almost laughed. She had seen him almost starkers, after all.

"Yeah, come in."

Hermione opened the door and walked in. Ron looked at her and opened his mouth, astonished. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that hugged her perfect waist. The skirt reached just above her knees, showing her beautiful legs.

"You look incredible," he muttered, still astounded. "Fuck, Hermione …"

Hermione blushed, a bit embarrassed, but beamed at him.

"Thank you," she said. "It was Mum's Christmas present. I hadn't put in on before."

"I'll have to thank your mum, then."

"You look fantastic, too," she said, looking at him almost hungrily. She moved towards him and lifted her hands to fix the collar of his shirt. He smelled the perfume she was wearing, the one he had given her as a gift in fifth year. Unable to resist it, he bent his head and kissed her on the lips. Hermione put her hands around his neck and responded eagerly.

"Oh, sorry!" Ron heard her mum's say. He practically jumped backwards, feeling his ears redden. "I'm sorry, dears, I saw the door open and wanted to see if the clothes fitted." She looked really sorry for having interrupted them and Ron began to relax a bit.

"Don't worry, Mum," Hermione said, though she was also blushing. "I think it'll do, don't you think?"

"Certainly," she said, looking at Ron appreciatively and smiling. "No wonder you had to kiss him, Hermione. He looks ravishing!"

Ron's ears grew hot.

"Thanks."

"I think we should stretch them a bit, however," said Hermione. "The jacket looks too tight on his shoulders."

Hermione took Ron's wand from the bed and cast a couple of spells on him. Ron felt immediately much more comfortable.

"Better?" she asked.

"Perfect," he said, smiling at her.

"Wonderful," Hermione's mum said. "Let's go then. Are you hungry, Ron?"

"I am, yes," he nodded.

Hermione's dad was already in the living room, waiting for them.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked him, pointing towards Ron.

"Well, not as handsome as me," he said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "but not bad at all. Let's go?"

\- - o - -

"Well, did you like the place, Ron?" Hermione's mum asked while they were on the car in their route back to Hermione's house.

"Brilliant," answered Ron with a wide grin. "Absolutely brilliant."

"We're glad you liked it."

He looked at Hermione, who was smiling lovingly at him, his hand in hers. Dinner had gone better than he could have expected. Not only the food was delicious, but he entertained Hermione's parents with stories about how Magical restaurants were so different and asking questions about everything he saw. Hermione's parents were really nice people and seemed to really like him. And he could feel how Hermione was enjoying having him there, part of her world, of her family.

Five minutes later, they were back in the house.

"Well, we're off to bed, Hermione," said her mother, yawning. "It's been a long week." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and caressed Ron's arm affectionately. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Mum."

"Goodnight, Mrs Granger. Thanks for the dinner, it was wonderful."

"We'd rather you'd called us William and Jane, you know. All that 'Mr' and 'Mrs' makes me feel old. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, love," her dad said, kissing her daughter as well. "Ron, sleep well. If you need anything, just ask. You're at home."

"Thank you very much."

Hermione's parents went upstairs and Hermione sat on the couch with a sigh. Ron couldn't help but glance at her legs.

"Are you tired?" she asked him, patting the cushion on which she was sitting. He sat next to her. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Is that an offer?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Maybe," she replied coyly, and then embraced him. He leaned against the back of the sofa and she leaned against his chest. "Thank you, Ron."

"'Thank you'?" he asked, dumbfounded. "What for?"

"For today. You've been great."

"I didn't do anything."

"My parents love you. For a long time, I've tried to mix my two worlds, but I felt that I was slowly slipping from the Muggle world to the Magical one, especially considering all that's happening. But now you're here and it's like a dream come true."

Ron put a hand on her hair and began caressing it. "I'm glad to be here too. Your parents are brilliant."

She sat upright and turned her head to look at him. "Thanks."

He caressed her cheek and then let his hand slid down her naked arm.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered lovingly. "Beautiful and so hot in that dress. You've given me material enough to wank for a year, I think."

Instead of scolding him, she bit her lip, clearly turned on, and got a bit closer to him. "Did I?" she asked softly and seductively.

"Yeah."

"So you're going to fantasise about me in your room? Touch yourself thinking about me?"

"Hermione …" he pleaded. His cock was as hard as an iron rod. "I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Why not?" she asked, but before he could answer, she spoke again, "what are you going to imagine?"

"I —" he started, and then stopped. He stared at her bright, beautiful brown eyes and gulped loudly. "I'd picture myself touching your legs," he said, his voice dripping with desire. "I'd move my hands over your smooth thighs, enjoying your skin, reaching under your skirt until I reached your pussy, only to discover that you weren't wearing panties under that dress …"

Hermione let out a moan. "Why don't you check if I'm wearing them?" she dared, her voice low and seductive. If someone had told him, just two months before, that Hermione could talk in such a tone, he would have thought they were nutters.

"Fuck," he said, and, unable to resist anymore, grabbed her by the shoulders, pushed her against the back and kissed her passionately. Hermione moaned into his mouth and returned the kiss with equal fervour. Ron was going crazy with desire, his senses overflowing with her taste and her sweet aroma. While he intensified the kiss, his hands roamed her arms, her neck and her chest, giving her breasts a hard squeeze that made her whimper. Spurred by her evident pleasure, he shoved his tongue into her mouth, and she delightfully sucked on it, making his trousers event tighter.

With another squeeze on her tits, his right hand descended her body and caressed her left leg until he reached her bare knee. Once there, he moved it back, only this time it went under her skirt, caressing her thigh until he reached her hips and encountered the thin waistline of her knickers.

"I knew you weren't naked under this skirt," he muttered, pausing the intense snogging session.

"Of course not," she said, panting a little and sounding a little dazed. "But you would have loved that, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would," he admitted. "I love Naughty Hermione," he added with a smirk. And, while he talked, he slid his hand under her panties and caressed her bum.

"Mmh, Ron," she moaned, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "'Naughty Hermione'?" she asked, amused.

"Yeah, the side of Hermione Granger only I know it exists," he explained, and squeezed her ass cheek again. "Merlin, Hermione, I love your ass."

"I hadn't noticed," she said, biting her lower lip and eyeing him lustfully. They stared at each other for a moment, while he continued to squeeze her bum, and then their lips met once more. Ron felt Hermione spread her legs a bit and he moved his hand from her ass to her cunt. The silky fabric of her panties was soaked.

"Fuck, you're so wet," he said, and began to rub her, causing her to whimper again and to thrust her hips against his hand.

"Yes," she moaned. "Oh, yes, Ron. I've been wet all night. I need you, Ron. I want to come. I want to come, please," she begged, making his entire body shiver.

He wanted nothing more than to comply, to make her cum again and again, but they were in her parents' living room. What if they got thirsty, came down and found them like that?

"We're in the living room, Hermione," he said.

"Let's go to my room then," she proposed.

"Are — are you sure?"

"My parents don't go into my room without knocking, if that's what you fear," she assured. She stared at him, almost pouting. "Don't you want to come?"

"I want to _come_ a lot," he said, and kissed her again. Fuck, he knew he wouldn't be able to say no to her. Needy as she was, he could make her cum three or four times, and she would be eager to return the favour … "Let's go!" he urged.

Letting out an un-Hermione-ish giggle, she got up and, followed by him, practically ran towards her room. The moment they were in, Hermione cast a Soundproofing Charm and attacked Ron's mouth desperately, her hands moving across his chest and then descending towards the hard bulge in his trousers.

"Bloody fuck, Hermione."

"Don't —" long kiss "— swear."

"You love how I swear while we're like this," he replied, moving his mouth towards her neck. The hand on his cock began to squeeze harder, and he decided to return to favour by putting his back under her skirt, one on her ass and the other on her wet cunt.

"Oooh, oh, Ron, please, please, please!"

"As you want, love," he said, pushing her towards the bed. When she felt the back of her legs touch the mattress she moved her hands to the hem of her skirt, but Ron stopped her. "No, don't take it yet."

"But —" she protested, but he shut her up with a kiss.

"Trust me. Sit down."

She did as told, and Ron knelt before her. She parted her legs almost unconsciously, and Ron began to knead her legs, making her spread them wider, raising her skirt until her black silk panties where visible.

"Fucking fuck!" he said when he saw them. "Merlin, Hermione you're so fucking sexy."

"I wore them for you," she said, caressing his face. "Please, Ron. I can't stand it anymore. Just rip them off and lick me until I scream your name."

At her words, Ron attacker her like a man possessed. With a fleeting thought about what a waste it was destroying such a sexy garment, he grabbed the waistline of her panties and ripped it off her, making her moan. He gave himself just a second to look at his favourite part of her and then buried his head in her crotch, licking and sucking feverously.

"Ooooh, oh, yes, YES!" she screamed, putting on of her hands on his head to push him harder against him."

Ron used his hands to push her legs even farther, making more room for himself and opening her to his hungry mouth. Hermione put her free hand on the mattress behind her and leaned onto it. He looked up at her and saw her staring at him, her mouth opening and closing, her full of lust eyes fixed on him.

Wanting to make her cum soon, he put his arms under her thighs and embraced her legs making her spread them as wide as she could, and began to fuck her with his tongue while he used his long nose to rub her clit.

Hermione's moans got louder as she became grinding her pussy against his face, desperate for release.

"Ron, Ron, keep going, keep going, I'm almost there, almost there!"

Ron went at it for another minute or so, and then, releasing her left leg, he brought his hand to her pussy and shoved two fingers inside her tight, wet hole and curled them to touch her sweet spot; at the same time, he sucked on her clit as hard as he could.

"AAAh, AH, Ron, fuck, Ron, I'm — I'm coming! I'm comiiiiiiing!" she screamed, drenching Ron's face with her sweet release. Ron kept licking her until her spasms subsided and she was too sensitive to stand it, and then sat up on his haunches to look at his girlfriend. Hermione let herself fall onto the bed, her legs still open. Ron could see her glistening pussy and her heaving tits and it took him all his willpower not to freed his cock and shove it inside her tight, inviting body.

After a minute or so, Hermione regained control of her body and raised her head to look at him. "Ron, that was — was — awesome. Fantastic. Incredible. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," he said, smirking. "Besides, I got you to swear."

"What?" she asked, frowning. "No, I didn't."

"Of course you did."

"No!" she insisted.

"'_Ron, fuck, Ron, I'm coming!'_" Ron repeated. "Hearing you say 'fuck' almost made me cum in my pants."

"Oh, God!" she moaned, covering her face with her hands.

Ron got up and sat on the bed next to her.

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of. I love knowing I can make you lose control that way."

"Well, I suppose it was worth it," she said, resigned. "It was a mind-blowing orgasm, after all."

"Talking about _blowing_ …" Ron said, and signalled towards his protruding cock.

Hermione looked at the bulge and unconsciously licked her lips.

"Take it out, Ron," she said seductively. "Take it out so I can suck it and make you come in my mouth."

"Holy fuck!" he swore, fumbling with the button of his trousers. A moment later, he shoved them past his knees with his pants, and his cock sprang free, tall and proud, precome already wetting its tip.

Hermione manoeuvred on the bed so she was facing his lap and looking up at him, said, "I love your cock, Ron." And then took half of it into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck! Hermione!" he moaned. The feeling of her wet mouth surrounding his cock while she sucked was simply indescribable. During the last days she had got better and better at this, but today she seemed especially horny and it seemed she wanted to devour him whole. He could feel the tip touch the back of her throat, hear — and feel — her moan around his shaft, her head bobbing up and down at frantic speed. Her right hand went to his balls and began to knead them the way she knew he loved, and soon Ron was thrusting up into her mouth, almost ready to cum.

"Fuck, fuck, Hermione, like that! Keep sucking it like that!"

She kept sucking for a while and then released him with a long slurp, the hand on his balls taking the place of her mouth.

"Come, Ron," she told him, her eyes fixed on his. "I want you to come, to fill my mouth. And once you do, I want to keep going and make you come again."

"Bloody fuck!" he screamed, the mere idea making him dizzy. His cock throbbed in her hand.

"Do you want that?" she asked saucily. "To fill my mouth twice? To feel me sucking you through you orgasm and keep going until you shoot again?"

"FUCK, YES! Suck my cock, Hermione!" he yelled, putting his right hand on her head and directing her towards his needy cock. Hermione complied eagerly, and soon was sucking again with gusto.

It took him just a few more seconds of this treatment, of her hot, wet mouth devouring him until he was ready to burst. Hermione seemed to sense it and took him even deeper in her mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, yes, oh, yes, Hermione! I'm gonna cum, I'm — I'm cumming! Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" he screamed, bucking against her mouth. He felt his cock enter her throat, but instead of moving away, she just sucked harder and caressed her balls more quickly. "Here it comes!" he roared, and his cock began to unload into her hot mouth. Once, two … six long spurts flew from his throbbing shaft, his body overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of it. And though he was in cloud nine, he could hear and feel Hermione swallowing his release, increasing the feeling.

"Oh, Merlin, oh, fuck …" he moaned, ecstatic, falling onto his back. But true to her word, Hermione kept sucking on his cock. If anything, his big load only seemed to have made her hungrier for more. His cock just softened a little before hardening again completely. The fact that she could do that to him seemed to turn her on, and she began to moan even louder around his cock.

Wanting to give her something, he outstretched his right arm and grabbed her leg, pulling her towards him. She gave him a questioning look without stopping sucking on his cock, and he pulled again.

"Straddle my face," he moaned. "I want to lick your pussy again while you suck me off."

She seemed to think about it for a moment, but then, without releasing his cock, got onto her knees and moved so her beautiful pink cunt was above his face. Ron put his hands on her perfect ass and then pushed her down so she was resting on his face, and began to lick her soaked slit.

Soon, they got into a fierce rhythm, both of them rocking their pelvises against each other's mouth, as if wanting to fuck the other's face. Thrusting into her mouth while she sucked his cock and he ate her pussy was driving him quickly towards the edge once more, so he began to tongue-fuck her while he rubbed her swollen clit with two fingers.

Her could feel her moans around him, and he knew she was very close, so he sped up, wanting her to cum all over his face.

"Come on, love, suck that cock and cum all over me. I wanna suck your pussy dry, Hermione."

"Oh, Ron," she said, taking his cock off her mouth and jacking him off with her hand. "Make me come. Make me come and fill my mouth again."

Ron redoubled his efforts on her, feeling on the brim of orgasm. He realised he was about to burst once more when Hermione convulsed above him and released his cock to let out a loud moan of pleasure, using her right hand to keep pleasuring him.

"Ooooh, Rooon! Yes, yessssss!"

The fantastic sensation on his cock and even better view became too much and his cock exploded once more. Looking between his bodies, he saw his spurts hitting her on the face, which only made the orgasm more intense. Instead of moving away, Hermione just moaned louder and lapped at his cock, letting him coat her tongue and lips in his come.

"Fuuck, Hermione! Oh, fuck!"

Exhausted, Ron let his head fall onto the bedspread while Hermione rolled off him. She looked at him and he could see his cum all around her mouth and even a bit on her nose. The image was so sexy he felt his cock stir again.

"God, Ron, that was incredible," she moaned dreamily.

"Hermione, you face …" Ron commented, pointing at her with his index finger.

"Oh, yes," she said, reaching for her wand and casting a Cleaning Charm on her face.

"Sorry," he said.

"What for?"

"Well, you know … cumming on your face."

"It wasn't your fault," she said dismissively. "Besides, it wasn't that bad. In fact, it was — hot," she admitted. Ron grinned at her, although he suspected that the blissful post-orgasm state had a lot to do with her saying such a thing. She surely would be mortified in the morning.

"Fucking hot," he added. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed contentedly. "I suppose I should go to my room, don't you think?"

"I suppose," she said, sounding disappointed.

Making an effort, he got up and lifted his pants and his trousers. Feeling Hermione's eyes on him, he took her ripped panties and caressed them between his fingers. "Shame," he said. "They were so sexy …"

"I thought you were a wizard?" said Hermione pointedly.

Ron took his discarded wand and pointed it towards the knickers. "_Reparo!_" The panties mended themselves at once. "Good," he said, happy, throwing them at her. She got up, too, and straightened her dress before putting her arms around his neck and kissing him slowly.

"I love you."

"I know," he replied, grinning teasingly.

"Idiot."

"Always," he said, and kissed her again before parting from her. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Ron."

Ron walked out of the room, trying to be as silent as possible, and entered his room. He took of his clothes, folded them as neatly as he knew, and got into the bed in just his underwear.

_Not bad for the first day_, he thought. _Not bad at all._

* * *

_Well, that's it._

_Expect next chapter around next weekend. Whether sooner rather than later depends, as always, on you writers out there. Give your own stories and inspire me to revise faster and write more._


	4. Protected by Love

_Hi again!_

_Once more, sorry for the delay, I know this chapter should have been posted during the weekend, but the problems I had with the final chapter of _The Wrong Drawer_ slowed me down and then these last days I just had my mind on other things._

_But here it is, the longest chapter to date and a very important one, so I hope you like it. Next chapter will be published this weekend._

_I'm not adding new ideas/challenges this time. After all, no one has replied to the two I've posted._

_I told you, however, that I had written my own response to 'Ron and Hermione being naughty in class.' It's in revision and will be published tomorrow._

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**Protected by Love**

Ron woke up feeling someone shaking him softly.

"Wassup?" he asked, still half-asleep.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he heard Hermione's voice.

He managed to open his eyes and saw his girlfriend, who was sitting on the bed, one hand on his left shoulder.

"Hermione …?"

"Did you expect someone else?"

"I expected no one waking me up on the first day of the ho—_oooh_—lidaaays," he said, sitting up and yawning. He noticed that she was already dressed, in blue jeans and a white cotton jumper. "What time is it?"

"Half past nine," she answered. "Breakfast is ready, and I imagine you're hungry." She looked into his eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Blissfully," he answered, and grinned at her mischievously. "What about you?"

"Fine," she said, smiling back.

Hermione leaned in to kiss him on the lips and then got up. Yawning again, Ron threw the covers aside, and was about to step out of the bed when he heard Hermione gasp.

"What?" he asked, looking at her, and realised that he was almost naked and that his morning erection was clearly visible. "Oh, that …" he said, shrugging. "It usually happens in the mornings," he explained.

"It must be uncomfortable," she commented, her eyes still on his crotch, and Ron noticed a trace of lust in her voice.

"Want to take care of it?" he asked innocently.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the door, which closed on its own. Then knelt before him and, before he could say anything, was pushing his pants down and taking his cock in her delicate hands.

"Fuck, Hermione!"

"You've got to be quick," she told him, her eyes fixed on his, and began to pump him, applying the pressure she knew he liked. With her other hand she began to massage his balls, making him moan in pleasure.

"Oh, Merlin …" he groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. Hermione sped up her movements, and Ron opened his eyes again, not wanting to miss the view of his girlfriend wanking him.

"Come on, Ron," she encouraged, her voice dripping with desire. "Come for me. Let it all out."

"Mmmh, yeah, Hermione. Keep going, please. I'm so close."

"Don't hold back," she whispered, going at it harder. Ron began to thrust his hips back and forth, his body tingling with pleasure.

"Ah, ah, mmmh, aah, fuck …" he moaned, his eyes fixed on hers. He began to feel the known signs of an impending release and moved his hips faster. Hermione noticed it, too, and when she saw he was about to burst, he bent forwards and took his cock in her mouth, sucking hard.

"AH, FUCK!" he swore. The sudden, delicious feeling of her hot mouth swallowing him caused him to thrust forward, hard, and to cum at once, shooting four spurts which Hermione dutifully swallowed. With a last slurping sound, she released his spent cock and got up, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Better?" she asked.

"Hermione, I don't know what I did to deserve you, seriously … Merlin's pants, you're brilliant, you know?"

"Well, it wasn't entirely selfless, what I just did," she said. "I expect you to return the favour at some point."

"Fuck, yeah! I'd do it right now, you get so wet every time you suck me …" his cock twitched again.

"Don't get yourself all worked up again," she warned him. "As tempting as the offer is, my parents are waiting for us." She leaned towards him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Don't be late," she told him before turning round and leaving, giving Ron a wonderful view of her fantastic ass.

"Luckiest sod in the whole world, I am," he muttered while he put his clothes on, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Five minutes later he walked into the kitchen, where Hermione was animatedly talking to her parents, the three of them sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Ron," said to her mum, smiling at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks, Mrs Granger," he said politely.

"Glad to hear it. Now sit down and eat. I asked Hermione what you like, but if you prefer something else —"

"Don't worry, everything looks wonderful," he said quickly, sitting down next to Hermione, who gave him a smile.

"And please, no more 'Mrs' and 'Mr,' all right?"

"Sorry, I forgot — Jane."

"Much better."

Ron put some bacon on his plate while Hermione resumed talking, telling her parents about the school term. Ron looked at her, at the way she talked, so innocent, as if she hadn't had his cock in her mouth minutes before. The mentioned organ twitched in his pants at the memory and he tried to think about something else.

After breakfast, he offered to take care of the dishes, earning a bright smile from his girlfriend. He was no good as housekeeping spells, but _Scourgify_ was one he had no problem getting it right, and a moment later the dishes were cleaning themselves in the sink.

"That's the same spell you did on Christmas, isn't it, dear?" her dad asked Hermione.

"Yes, it is. I learned it from Ron's mum, in fact."

"Yeah, my mother is an expert at housekeeping spells," Ron nodded. "Thank Merlin, because with us seven …"

"Yes, I imagine," Hermione's mum said.

"Well, now that you've done, do you want to go for a walk?" Hermione asked him. "I'd love to show you the neighbourhood."

"Yeah, sure," Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well, have fun then," said Hermione mum. "In the afternoon we can go to the centre and — I don't know, watch a film at the cinema or something like that. Have you ever watched a film, Ron?"

"No, never. I've been curious, though, since I heard our classmate Dean Thomas mention them."

"Good!" intervened Hermione's dad. "By the end of the week, you'll be an expert in the Muggle world, Ron."

"Dad would love that. Then he wouldn't have to pester Hermione and Harry all the time," Ron said with a grin.

"I wouldn't say he pesters us, Ron," said Hermione with a smile. "It's rather sweet, and a bit amusing, in fact. Anyway, we should get going. Ready?"

Ron nodded, and the both of them exited the house and began to walk along the street. Ron took her hand in his, earning a new bright smile from her. As they passed in front of the houses of her neighbourhood, he saw that some of the neighbours stared at them openly. Ron frowned, not understanding, but Hermione just giggled, causing Ron to stare at her in surprise.

"I suppose they're shocked," she commented with a smile. "I mean, the lonely, uptight, bookish daughter of the Grangers who's always away, walking with a boy hand in hand!"

"Why do they care?" Ron asked, still frowning.

Hermione shrugged. "It's a juicy piece of gossip, I suppose … I imagine they'd expect me to die unmarried and alone in a house full of books and cats."

"Which only proves how little they know about you," he said, suddenly angry. "There's — there's much more to you than books. And about uptight … though a bit true, they don't know your naughty side as I do," he added with a smirk. Hermione laughed and squeezed his hand.

"This feels so good," she said, a bit more serious. "I mean, I feel just — _normal_; a girl on a date with his boyfriend," she explained. "I think I've never felt this way before."

"Not even before knowing you were a witch?"

"I always knew there was something different about me," she told him. "And as Mum said, I never had real friends, so …" she shrugged.

Ron just squeezed her hand, not knowing what to say. A moment later, Hermione stopped, turned towards him and grabbed his other hand with her free one, looking into his eyes with a serious expression on her face.

"In a week, we'll be back at Hogwarts," she said, lowering her voice. "Then we'll have to worry again about Harry, about Voldemort —" Ron shuddered "— and about people dying." She made a pause. "But, just for this week, can — can we pretend there's not a war out there? That we're just that, two teenagers in love?"

At her mention of the war Ron looked around, feeling somewhat exposed. It was difficult to imagine a Death Eater lurking in this common Muggle neighbourhood, and yet … His mind drifted to the Burrow, protected by the most powerful defensive spells, because his family was in the Order and Harry spent lots of time there. But Hermione was one of Harry's best friends, and her parents were Muggles, and hadn't been lots of Muggle killings already? They would have to address that issue later …

"I'd love that," he agreed, smiling at her.

They began to walk again, and, along the morning, Hermione showed him the places that had meant the most to her, like her old school or her favourite bookshop. It was almost lunchtime when they were back at her house. However, before entering, Ron asked her if they could go to the backyard first.

"Yes, of course," she said, a bit confused by his serious expression, and followed him.

"I know that we agreed we would try to forget about the war," he started to say once they were in the backyard and he looked around to make sure none of her parents were near them. "But — have you thought about putting some protective enchantments around your house?" he asked her.

"Er — no, I didn't," she admitted. "I mean, when I come here it's as if — well, my parents know nothing about the war and — Oh, Merlin!" she said, covering her mouth with her hands, looking very anxious. "I never — what if —?"

"Hermione, Hermione! Calm down," he said, embracing her and pressing her against his chest. "It's okay, nothing has happened." He sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you, sorry," he added once she had calmed down a bit and moved away from him.

"No, no, you're right, Ron. I should have thought about that myself. It's just it always feels different here, as if I were in another world."

"Well, in a way you are, but I don't think that matters much right now."

"What can I do?" she asked. "I've read about some protective enchantments, of course, but I'm not sure they're strong enough. Maybe we could talk to your parents? Maybe the Order could do something?"

"I know a spell," he confessed, a bit sheepishly. "Pretty powerful. Bill used it at The Burrow."

"And you know it?"

"Well, I was there when they cast it. It is not complicated, but it's powerful because it's based on blood —"

"What!?" she asked, horrified. "Blood magic? I can't believe Bill —"

"Hermione!" Ron warned her, looking at the house. "Don't fret, it's not what you think. It's not about bleeding or hurting. I meant blood as in family, something like what protects Harry at Privet Drive, just because his aunt is his mother's sister."

"Oh. Okay, then," she said, clearly embarrassed at her own reaction. "so, tell me —how does that work?"

"You've got to be the one to do it because you're your parents' daughter. You have to cast the spell inside the property, and once you've had, only those of the same blood, or the people they trust and who have no intention of hurt them, can get in."

"So it's completely unbreakable and safe?"

"Well, not completely," Ron admitted. "Bill said it could be broken, but the power of the necessary spells would alert the Ministry, so it's the best we can do, and your parents will never know it is there."

"Good," she nodded. "Can we try it then?"

"I was thinking about tonight," he said. "We can do it in your room, once your parents are asleep."

"Yes, good idea."

"Oh, there you are," Hermione's dad said, startling them. They turned and saw him looking at them through one of the windows of the living room. "Lunch is almost ready."

"All right, Dad."

Hermione walked towards the backdoor and Ron followed her. He threw a glance at her father and noticed that he was staring at them with an odd expression on his face.

— o —

"Well, what do you think about films?" Hermione asked him, hours later, as they exited the theatre.

"Bloody brilliant!" he exclaimed, delighted.

Both Hermione and her parents laughed.

"No, seriously," Ron said, talking excitedly, "someone should invent a magical equivalent. They would become rich in a heartbeat. And it could be used to watch Quidditch matches, too. Just imagine being able to see Quidditch matches from home, without having to go to stadiums ... Much better than listening to the wireless!"

"Oh, of course you had to drag Quidditch into this," laughed Hermione, shaking her head. She looked at him fondly. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Ron."

"You can bet I am. And that fuzzy drink … What was it called?"

"Coke."

"Coke. Brilliant, too. And the popcorn. Bloody brilliant."

"Should we go back home and have dinner, then?" asked Hermione's mum.

"Yeah," nodded Ron.

"You're hungry?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "After all the popcorn you just ate?"

"You know me, don't you?" he said, looking at her. "When am I not hungry?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes in amusement.

"I'm growing," he defended himself.

"I hope not," she replied, "you're already too tall."

They returned to the Grangers', Ron asking Hermione questions about the film during the entire journey. Once there, while her parents prepared dinner, Hermione showed Ron how television worked. As they switched channels, they came across a football match and Ron asked her to leave it there.

"I want to know what the fuss is all about," he told her. "Dean is always talking about it. Do you know the rules?" he asked.

"Barely," Hermione responded, and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"_Barely_? Hermione Granger? Seriously?"

"Oh, shut up," she said, punching him on the shoulder playfully. "You know I'm not into sports, and neither are my parents. We prefer books to the TV, to be honest."

"Yeah, I can tell," Ron nodded, remembering the insane number of books present in the house.

They sat there for a few minutes, watching the match in silence, until Ron got tired of it.

"How boring," he complained. "Nothing happens. But you see, this is what I was referring to: we could enchant some of these tellyvisions and transmit Quidditch matches, even from all around the world. I mean, if Muggles do it without magic, with it should be easy, shouldn't it?"

"I suppose," Hermione said, shrugging. "There is a Wizarding Wireless Network, and both TV and radio transmit the signal in the same way, so it should be perfectly possible."

"That'd be amazing," said Ron, beaming. "And you know what? I'm sure you could do it, Hermione. That would be a fucking great Christmas present!"

"You think I'm going to enchant something so you can watch even more Quidditch?" she asked in disbelief. "I'd end up being alone all the time while you watch matches. I think not."

"Oh, come on! You spend lots of time with your nose in a book and I've got to stand it, haven't I? This way I'd have a distraction, too. Otherwise I'd end up pestering you until you stop reading to pay attention to me."

"Mmmh," said Hermione noncommittally, and Ron laughed, knowing she was thinking about the benefits of his idea. She switched to another channel which was emitting a news program.

"— _unable to explain such a tragedy. The four members of the family were found in the living room, and sources from Scotland Yard informed there were no signs of violence, and that the bodies showed no harm. An autopsy will have to be conducted to explain these mysterious deaths. Neighbours and relatives are shocked at …"_

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, their previous joy forgotten. There was no need to talk. They both understood what the Muggle police didn't.

The Killing Curse.

"This is so strange," they heard Hermione's dad say behind them. They turned round and saw him staring at them and the TV in turns. "There have been loads of strange accidents and deaths these last months."

"They have?" asked Hermione, trying to look surprised.

"Yes," nodded her father. "One would think the entire country is under a bad luck curse or something …" he gasped and stared at them. "That's — that's not possible, is it?"

"Well, there are curses and jinxes that cause bad luck, but you can't use them in a whole country," explained Hermione, clearly wanting to change the subject. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, yes, it is," her dad said absentmindedly.

Though the cooking at Hermione's house was very different than that of his mum's, Ron enjoyed dinner a lot. Besides, after being there a day he felt more relaxed and at ease, which undoubtedly helped.

After dinner, the four of them sat in the living room, watching TV, each couple in one of the sofas. It felt really good, having Hermione there, her head on his shoulders and her body curled against his. Her parents seemed totally fine with their closeness, which couldn't make him happier.

Finally, it was bedtime and they went upstairs. Hermione's parents wished them a good night and went to their bedroom.

"Get changed and come to my room in ten minutes," whispered Hermione to him. The sound made him shiver, and he had to remind himself that they were going to protect the house, not satisfy his everlasting sexual urges. It wasn't too difficult this time: the image of the four murdered Muggles were still fixed in his brain.

"OK."

So Ron took of his clothes and put his pyjamas on, and then waited patiently next to the window, watching the deserted street and trying to remember everything Bill had explained about the enchantment. When the ten minutes had passed, he tiptoed out of his room, closing the door as silently as possible, and went in Hermione's room.

She was already in her pyjamas, sitting on her bed and looking at a book about defensive spells. Ron closed the door carefully.

"You don't need to be so stealthy," she said. "I cast a muffliato charm on this side of the corridor and a Supersensory charm on my parents' bedroom. If they open their door, we'll know. But don't worry, they've got their own bathroom, so there is no reason for them to come out."

"Good," he said, sitting beside her. Hermione put the book down and looked at him.

"Well, so you know how that spell works," she said.

"Yeah, Bill explained it to me."

"You asked him how it worked?" Hermione asked, a bit surprised.

Ron frowned at her, a bit offended. "I like to know things now and then, you know," he snapped. "I'm not completely daft."

"Oh, Ron, I didn't mean that. It's just, Bill has talked about ancient spells before and you seemed to find the matter boring."

"Well, this time I had to know how it works, as I was part of it."

"You were? How?" Hermione asked, shocked. "Why didn't you tell Harry and me that before?"

Ron shrugged. "Well, it's a bit embarrassing …"

"Embarrassing?"

"Look, just let me talk, okay? Then you can ask any questions you want."

"All right."

"When Sirius died, Dad offered Dumbledore the Burrow as headquarters, you know. Bill came one day and said we needed to put really strong protective charms around the Burrow, especially considering Harry was going to come. He said he knew an ancient spell, ancient magic, that seemed very appropriate for the situation. The spell can be cast by more than one person, and the more they do, the stronger it gets. The idea was that he and Dad cast it, but then Bill thought it better and said I should be part of it."

"Well, it makes sense, if it's stronger with more people …" Ron looked at her. "Sorry," she said quickly. "Continue, please."

"We could have used all family members, but the spell has drawbacks, you know. It takes a bit of the magic of the casters to sustain it, and they don't get it back until it is lifted or broken. And besides, the more people are part of it, more people have access to the protected property — and that's because the spell is about love. It's ancient magic, after all. Bill said that it would protect the family of the casters, and not only people that are your family because of blood, but also because of love. Bill explained that we do not only wanted to protect the family while allowing Harry to be there. We wanted to protect him actively. We wanted that magic to protect him, not just to let him come and go, you know?"

"It makes sense."

"Bill asked me if I considered Harry a brother in everything by blood, if I would give everything to protect him. It was a bit embarrassing, you know," Ron said, feeling his ears redden. "I was glad Fred and George were not there." Hermione shook her head, smiling. "I told him that yes, he was my brother and I'd do anything," Ron continued. "And he said that if that was the case, I should be part of the spell."

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione said, squeezing his hand and looking at him adoringly, making his heartbeat way faster than before.

"That's why I know how it works," Ron continued. "Bill told us that ancient magic is a form of pure magic, not shaped by incantations of spells, that there weren't a predefined set of words to pronounce. We needed to think about the people we wanted to protect, about what we would do for them, how we would feel if they were harmed or murdered and that our magic would do the rest."

"Just like that?"

"Basically. Well, the main caster has got to perform the specifics, and they would be the one to be able to lift it. Once done, the property would be protected as long as the family it intends to protect could call it home."

"So I've got to do something else to protect the house?" asked Hermione. "You know what it is, I assume."

"It's not complicated. It is just a matter of will, expressed by speaking, only the words are not in some ancient language. You can choose them, the ones that better express what you desire."

"All right," said Hermione, feeling a bit nervous, as if she were about to take a test.

"I'll guide you through it," Ron said. "Besides, I was thinking about — well, doing it with you."

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked.

Ron looked down, feeling a bit sheepish. "When I did it at the Burrow I didn't just protect Harry, you know. You were in the pack, too." He looked up at her. "You're family, Hermione. Even more now that we're together. And your parents … They've been so nice to me, and they're _your _parents. They're family too."

"But, you've already done this at the B-Burrow," she said, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Your magic —"

"It's only a bit, you don't really notice it is gone. Bill said you can only feel if the protection is put under stress."

"I — I don't know what to say, Ron."

"Please, Hermione, let me do this for you. I've seen you with your parents, how important they are to you, how worried you were this morning when we spoke. I want them safe."

"O-Okay," she said, and then launched herself at him and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you," she muttered against his ear. "I love you, Ron."

"I know. I love you too," he said, and they moved away from each other. "Should we start?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good. Let's sit comfortably," Ron said. "When it's done, we'll feel really tired, so it's better if we're on the bed."

"OK."

They sat cross-legged on the mattress, their wands resting between them.

"We need to hold hands," he added, taking both of hers in his.

"Now just think about your family, about the people you love the most. Think about how this place is home, about how this is a sanctuary for your heart, about how you want it to be a safe place for it. And feel your magic, tingling, making your body alive. Think about how much you love them, Hermione, about how you'd do anything to keep them safe, to protect them, even risking your own life."

Hermione had her eyes closed, and Ron could feel something in their entangled hands, something alive coursing through their bodies and between them. Ron thought about how much he wanted her to be happy, to make sure the people she loved would suffer no harm, how he would do anything to protect her and her family, because, even though they had been going out just for a month and a half, they were his family, too. He loved Hermione, and for him, she was the future.

Between them, the wands' tips lit up, emitting a soft, warm glow that soon filled the room.

"Do you feel it, Hermione?"

"I do, I do, Ron!" she said, clearly amazed by the feeling, by the raw magic surrounding and filling them.

"Then say it, ask our magic to protect this house, with your own words. Pour your heart into it."

Hermine just stared into his eyes. Ron could see hers glimmering and full of emotion and felt a sudden desire to cry, too. The spell made him too emotional, but he didn't try to repress it. The spell needed the exact opposite, after all.

"I love my parents," she said. "I love them, and they're involved in a war they don't know of or understand. It is because of what I am, because I've got magic, that they're in danger. It is because I love Harry that they could be hurt. And so I ask my Magic — _our _Magic — to protect them, to protect this house, to make this a place where they cannot suffer any harm."

The moment she stopped speaking, Ron felt, for the second time in his life, something incredible warm and overwhelming take over his body. Both his body and Hermione's were alive and bright with magic, sparks flying off their combined hands. The glow surrounding them grew in intensity for a moment, and then he felt as if something was being sucked from him, draining him of his strength and energy. The glow disappeared and they both fell onto the bed, too tired to move.

"Did — did it — work?" Hermione asked in a voice so low Ron had difficulty to understand what she was saying.

"Yeah, I think so …" he muttered, feeling incredibly tired and sleepy. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, not sure if he had heard a 'thank you' from Hermione or not.

— o —

Something moved besides him, disturbing him, but he refused to open his eyes. He was so comfortable …

"Ron …?" he heard.

His eyes snapped open, and he realised he was in Hermione's room, on her bed. He sat up and looked around.

"What time is it?" he asked, feeling a bit groggy.

Hermione looked at her nightstand. "Half past two in the morning," she said. "We've slept for three hours!" she exclaimed.

"I told you, the spell leaves you very tired."

"Are you sure that it worked?" Hermione asked. Now she was completely awake, she was worrying again.

"Yeah," he assured. "Can't you feel it?" he asked her. "Our magic is ingrained in the house now. Touch anything and you'll see."

With a doubtful expression, Hermione outstretched her arm and touched the wall. Her expression changed to one of delight. "You're right, I can feel it!"

"Told you," Ron said. He yawned. "Well, I suppose I should go to bed," he said. But before he could put his feet on the floor, Hermione had launched herself at him and threw him back onto the bed, with half her body lying on his chest.

"Don't go," she told him, her voice muffled by his pyjama top.

"Hermione…?" he said, caressing her wild curls. She let out a sob. "Hermione, love, what's the matter?" he asked softly, cupping her face with his long hands and lifting it so he was able to look at her eyes, bright with tears.

Hermione let out a new sob and moved one of her hands to his face, caressing his cheek lovingly. "Thank you," she muttered. "Thank you so much, Ron, for doing this with me — for me."

"It was nothing, Hermione, really."

"Yes, it was," she replied, her eyes full of love and adoration. "I love you so much. So, so much," she said, and then kissed him, hard and passionately. For a moment, Ron just kept still, too shocked to act. But then he put his hands around her back and, pressing her upper body against his, responded with equal intensity, making her moan and causing his cock to stir.

After a bit, Hermione broke the kiss so they could breathe much needed air, but instead of moving away, she began to kiss him across his jaw and then his neck, making him hiss in pleasure.

"I want you," she muttered against his ear before biting his earlobe.

Ron's eyes opened at once.

"What?"

Hermione stopped kissing him and lifted her head to look at him, her eyes full of love and lust.

"I want you, Ron. I've never wanted anything the way I want you right now. I — I want you to — to make love to me."

Ron stared at her, his mind swirling with conflicted thoughts. His libido was roaring in delight, demanding him to just take her the way he fantasised; but on the other hand, his most caring side was telling him she was a bit distraught, and that they were in her parents' home, that they were sleeping barely fifteen yards away from them.

"Hermione …"

"I'm sure, Ron," she assured before he could protest. "I really want this. Please."

"Fuck, Hermione," he swore. Bloody hell, she was begging him to fuck her …

"Don't you want to?" she asked. "I see it in your eyes, the way you look at me. I know you want to — to be inside me, to fin— to _come_ inside me," she added, blushing. The combination of her words and yet shy look made him even harder and put his self-control on the breaking point. "And I want that, too. I want to feel you inside me, the way I felt our magic intertwined. I want to give myself to you completely, tonight: heart, mind, body and soul."

"Fuck!" he groaned. Unable to resist it anymore, he rolled then both until she was trapped under him and then began to snog the daylights out of her, pouring into the kiss al his love and lust for her. He bit her lower lip, earning a new moan from her, and then began to kiss her neck. "You drive me mad, Hermione," he whispered huskily.

"Oh, Ron," she whimpered, her hands playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

After some more kissing, they rolled over once more, son Hermione was back on top of him, straddling him. Ron could feel her breasts — not constricted by a bra — against his chest and the heat coming from between her legs against his hard cock. Wanting to feel her as much as possible, he put his hands on her ass, pressing their crotches together, making her feel his hardness, while they kissed again.

"Oh, oh, Ron, you're — you're so hard …"

"For you, Hermione. For you," he said, and kissed her again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, where she welcomed it with hers. Wanting to feel her bare skin, he slid his hands down her pyjama bottoms and panties, cupping one delicious, round ass cheek with each hand.

"That feels good," she said, breaking the kiss and staring into his eyes.

"Fuck, yes, I love your ass, Hermione," he confessed, squeezing it for emphasis.

"Mmmh," she moaned contentedly, kissing him again hard. Ron began to squeeze her ass more roughly, enjoying its fullness and softness, thrusting his tongue into her mouth the same way he wanted to do with his aching cock.

After five good minutes of groping and snogging, Ron felt the irresistible need to take things further, so he took his hands from her ass, earning a groan of protest from Hermione, and then grabbed the hem of her pyjama top, lifting it.

Putting her hands on his chest, she sat up, her eyes fixed on his. Then, without saying a word, she moved his hands away and took the top off, leaving herself bare chested above Ron.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful, so sexy …" he said in awe. His looked down, to her firm, heaving tits, and his cock grew even harder, if that was possible.

"Do you like them, Ron?" she asked, her voice husky but also a bit unsure. "Do you like my breasts?"

"Fuck, yes! They're fucking perfect."

Hermione smiled coyly at him, and then grabbed his hands and lifted them. "Then why aren't you touching them?" she asked, and put his hands on her boobs, making him squeeze them. She moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Perfect," he repeated, kneading her tits and watching them wobble between his fingers. "So perfect. Best tits in the world, for sure."

"Lavender's are bigger," she said suddenly, and Ron, alarmed, looked up at her face. Her expression had saddened a bit."

"Hermione …" he started, not really knowing what to say. He looked down again, at his now still fingers, and gave her another squeeze. "Yes, they are," he said sincerely, hoping he wasn't screwing this. "But yours are way better. They could be half their size and still would be better, just because they're yours."

"Ron …" she said softly and tenderly, her eyes shimmering with emotion. And then she lowered her head and kissed him again, his hands trapped between them, still on her tits. "Oh, Ron," she moaned against his mouth. She began to grind her crotch against his, and he moaned, too. The feeling of his hands on her tits and his cock against her sex was almost too much. He wanted her, desperately. And he wanted her now.

Taking her by surprise, he rolled them on the bed so Hermione was now under him, making her squeal with surprise. But he didn't release her mouth and kept kissing her, even harder, and, almost immediately, she put her legs around his waist, pressing him harder against her. Ron used his left hand for a bit of leverage while his right one kept kneading her left breast, grinding his body against hers.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he said, and began to kiss her along her jaw, down her neck and cleavage until he reached her tits. He gave her right nipple a lick and the, his eyes fixed on her expecting ones, he sucked it into his mouth. Hard.

"Oooh, Ron!" she moaned, arching her back to press her tits against his mouth. Delighted by her reaction, he just sucked it harder while still squeezing the other. "Oh, yes, yes," she chanted, her hands caressing his hair and pressing his head to her chest. "Don't stop," she begged. "Please, don't stop."

"I won't," he said between sucks. "I'll just make it even better," he added, before switching to her other boob.

He kept sucking her tits for a bit, relishing their taste and the way Hermione's undulating body felt under him, and then began a trail of kisses down her belly. When he reached her pyjama bottoms, he grabbed the waistline of both trousers and knickers and yanked them down, baring her delicious pussy to him. Her musky scent filled his senses, making his cock twitch with need. Overwhelmed by his own need to taste her, he gave her a long lick, which make her whimper in pleasure; then he kneeled between her legs and, staring at her face, he finished undressing her.

"This is your first time," he said, trying to look less nervous than he felt. Sure, he wasn't a virgin, but hell, _this was Hermione_… "I want to make sure you cum, too."

"Yes, Ron, please," she begged, squirming on the bed, her fingers sliding over her belly until they touched the underside of her perfect tits. "Make me come."

"How do you want me to?" he asked huskily.

"Lick me, Ron. Lick —" she gulped "— lick me. Eat me," she finished, blushing a bit.

"Fuck, yeah," he said, and dove into her crotch.

"Oooh, Ron!" she shrieked. She put her legs on his shoulders, trapping his head, and put her hands on his hair, pulling on it and, at the same time, pressing him harder against her dripping cunt. "Yes, yes, like that!" she screamed when he began to suck on her click and finger her with his right hand.

Ron looked up to find her squeezing her tits with her right hand. The image made him groan. He went at it with renewed vigour, wanting nothing more than to make her cum hard and shove his cock inside her so he could cum, too.

_Cumming inside Hermione …_

_Cumming inside Hermione's hot pussy_…

_Fuck!_

Ron added a second finger inside her and sucked harder on her clit. Hermione was now moaning without restrain, the hottest thing he had ever seen.

"Oooh, oh, Ron, yes, I'm almost there! Keep going, keep going!" she ordered, pressing his head harder against her cunt. She opened her legs as widely as possible, lowering them from his shoulders, and instead user them to grind her crotch harder against his now wet face. "Oooh, ooh, yes, yes, Ron, YESSSS! YESSSSS!" she shrieked, pulling so hard on his hair that, for a moment, he feared he was going to leave him bald. But, despite the pain, he kept sucking and fingering her, wanting to make it as good as possible for her, until, a few seconds later, she topped trashing and pushed him off her, too sensitive to continue.

"Merlin, Ron," she said, closing her eyes and sighing in pleasure. "That was — that — gods!"

"That good, eh?" he asked, grinning smugly.

"You can say that," she answered, smiling blissfully. "Mmmh, my body is still tingling."

"Good, because I really want you, Hermione. I need to be inside you so badly it hurts."

She opened her eyes and looked at her, serious.

"I want that, too," she said, nodding. "Just — be gentle, okay?"

"I'll be careful, promise," he said, nodding.

"We need my wand, the contraceptive charm."

"I've got it covered," he said, stretching his right arm to retrieve his wand. He pointed it at her bare stomach and murmured the spell.

"Did you feel it?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, nodding. "A tingling, cold feeling inside."

"Yeah," he said, and threw his wand to the floor to take off the rest of his clothes. "Ready, then?" he asked, standing naked before her, his hard cock pointing up.

"Yes, Ron," she said, her eyes fixed on it. "Make love to me. Fuck me."

"Merlin, Hermione, if you want me to be gentle to you you'd better stop talking like that."

"Maybe I want you to lose control," she said seductively, moving her right foot and sliding it over his left thigh until it brushed his erect cock. Ron groaned.

"Fuck, Hermione …"

"Yes, fuck Hermione, Ron," she whispered huskily.

"Bloody fuck!" she shouted, feeling his cock twitch. He grabbed her ankle and lifted her leg so he could suck on her toes. Hermione bit her lower lip, stifling a moan. "You have such sexy feet."

"Sexy feet?" Hermione asked, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah," he said, and sucked on her toes again while he caressed her leg.

"Oh, Ron … Please …"

"What?" he asked between sucks.

"Make love to me. Please, I need to feel you inside me."

"Shit, yeah," he said, releasing her leg. She put her foot back on the bed and spread her legs widely, inviting him in. Ron kneeled between her thighs slowly and began to caress her belly and sides with both hands, slowly and sensually, his eyes fixed on her face.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you," she said back.

"I'll go slow, OK?" he said, moving closer to her. He bent over her body and felt the heat emanating from her on his aching hard cock. He rubbed his tip against her clit, noting how wet and ready she was. Hermione moaned.

"Do you like this?" he asked huskily, rubbing her a bit harder.

"Mmmh, yes, it feels so good."

"This will feel even better," he muttered, and angled his hips so the head of his cock went between her lips. "Oh, fuck!" he moaned, closing his eyes. The feel of her scorching heat on his dick was incredible. And when he moved a bit forwards, entering her a bit, he had to restrain himself not to thrust hard into her.

He moved his hands to her tits and began to knead them, while pressing his cock further into her as slowly as he could.

"Fuck, Hermione …" he moaned. "Are — are you OK?"

"Yes," she said, nodding quickly. "Keep going, Ron. Just go slowly, you're so big."

Ron kept pushing into her until he felt her barrier. Unable how to proceed (Lavender hadn't been a virgin, after all), he stopped, unsure.

"Do it," she said. He could tell she was nervous and a bit afraid, but her desire was clearly visible in her eyes. "Do it quickly."

Ron retreated a bit, and then, closing his eyes, thrust hard, burying himself in her to the hilt.

"Oh, aaah!" she moaned, this time in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologised, kissing her all over her face, clenching his fists as hard as he could to prevent him from moving. "Are you OK? Want me to take it out?"

"No!" she almost yelled, putting her arms around him in case he tried to retreat. "I'm fine. Just give me a second."

Ron kissed her, trying not to move, feeling her cunt clench him very tightly. Merlin, Lavender was tight, but nothing like Hermione. It was the best feeling in the world, being surrounded and squeezed by her.

"Fuck, Hermione …" he moaned between kisses.

"How — how do I feel?" she asked him, her breathing ragged.

"Fucking incredible," he moaned. "Best pussy ever, Hermione. You're so fucking tight, so wet."

"Oh, Ron," she moaned, excited by his dirty words. Ron felt her move her hips tentatively against him.

"Fuck, Hermione!"

"Move, Ron."

"Merlin, yes," he moaned. He was almost on the breaking point. Slowly, be began to move his hips, retreating a bit before plunging into her, trying not to go as hard as his cock demanded him to.

After a bit, Hermione began to move against him, countering his thrusts, her hands sliding over his back and down to his bum, which he squeezed, making him give her a hard thrust.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione … Oh, Merlin …" he moaned, looking at her face, that now was showing signs of evident pleasure. "Shit, you feel too good, too fucking good."

"You too, Ron," she moaned. "Please, fuck me. Fuck me harder. I want to feel you inside me, stretching me."

"Oh, fuck!" he moaned, starting to move harder and faster.

"Oh, oh, Ron, ooh, yes, yes! Harder!"

"Fuck, yeah, Hermione. Gonna fuck you hard … Cum inside you …"

"Faster!" she demanded, using her hands on his ass to press him harder during his downward thrusts. And Ron complied, eager to give it to her as hard as his own body required.

"Ah, ah, Hermione, you feel so bloody good, I — I'm not gonna last. Your pussy … so tight …" he panted. He moved his right hand from the bed to her left breast, wanting to feel it as he fucked her. "Are you — are you close?"

"Mmmh, oh, Ron, yes, I think so. I really think so! Just don't stop!"

"Touch yourself, please," he begged, "I'm about to cum!"

Hermione, with her eyes closed, took her hands from his body and put one on her free boob and slid the other between her bodies, to her clit.

"Ah, yes, touch yourself, love, ah, so fucking hot!"

"Ooooh, oh, Ron, please, Merlin, this — this —"

Ron began to move even faster, plunging his cock into her more forcefully, relishing in the way her dripping pussy enveloped and squeezed him. He could feel her balls contracting, ready to release all their cum into Hermione's hot body.

"Hermione, fuck, I — I can't stop it. I need to cum!"

Hermione opened her big, beautiful brown eyes and locked her gaze with his. "Do it then, Ron. Come inside me. Fill me."

"OOOH, FUCK!" he yelled, jerking above her and burying himself to the hilt inside her before his cock exploded, shooting spurt after spurt of cum into her. "Oh, fuck, yes, Hermione, yes!"

"Oh, ooh, Ron, I — I can feel you!" she yelled, still rubbing her clit frantically.

Ron knew she was close to cumming, too, and despite having just exploded, he could feel his cock still as hard as rock, her cunt felt too good to go soft yet, and well, he had a stamina that was not completely normal, or so Lavender had said …

"I won't stop," he told her, kissing her and thrusting. "I will keep fucking you 'till you cum, Hermione. I want you to cum for me."

"Oh, ooh, Ron, yes, yes, I'm so close, so close, don't stop please, keep — keep fucking me, keep pounding me!"

Muttering a 'fuck, you're so hot', Ron began to kiss and bite her neck, his right hand still on her breast. He put the other one under her soft ass and used it to press her to him, increasing the friction.

Hermione's body began to spasm under him. Ron, noticing this, slowed his thrusts a bit and made them more deeper and stronger. Her hand was moving desperately on her clit, and it was just a few moments later when she screamed in ecstasy,

"Oh, oooh, Ron, RON! I'm coming, I'm COMING!"

"Yes, Hermione, cum for me, cum all around my cock. Fuck you're so sexy, so hot. I want to fuck you all night long!"

"Yes, Ron, yes, oh, oh, oooh …" she moaned with her eyes closed, still dizzy by her strong orgasm. "Mmmmh, so good …" she sighed, and then looked up at him. "I love you so much," she told him adoringly.

"Merlin, I love you too, Hermione."

They kissed again, Ron still inside her. When their mouths parted, she asked him, "How was it for you?"

"Fucking hell, love, it was the best ever."

"Really?" she asked, unsure. "I'm not experienced and —"

"But I love you," he interrupted before she could doubt herself even more. "And your pussy is — fuck, so tight and hot. Don't you see I'm still hard?" He gave her a few thrusts to emphasize his words.

"Yes," she nodded, smiling. "Isn't that a bit rare? Shouldn't you go soft, even for a bit?"

"Are you complaining?" he asked, smirking. "'Cause I'm bloody loving it. I want to do you again, and again, and again. Please, tell me you're ready for another round."

Hermione bit her bottom lip again, staring at him, thoughtful, and then clenched her vaginal muscles, catching him by surprise and making him squeal.

"Fuck!"

"You like?" she asked, grinning coyly.

"Of course I do!"

Hermione pushed against his chest, surprising him again, and rolled them over se she was now on top, his cock still inside her. Both of them moaned.

"As an answer to your question …" she started, beginning to move atop him. "Yes, I want another round, Ron. I want to — to fuck you. To ride your cock."

"Fuck, woman! You're gonna drive me crazy."

"That's what I want. I want to drive you crazy, to make you lose control again. I loved seeing you come inside me. I want to feel that again."

"Then keep moving," he said, thrusting upwards into her. "Ride me, Hermione."

She raised her hips until only the tip of his cock was inside her and then let herself fall onto him, making them both groan. She put her hands on his chest for leverage and began to move. Ron stared at her. Her hair was wild, giving her an almost exotic look. Her head was tilted backwards; her expression, full of pleasure; her tits, large and perky and so firm, heaving with her movements. There couldn't be a sexier sight in the world for him.

"Oh, oooh, Ron …" she moaned.

"Ah, fuck, Hermione, you look so hot, so wanton. You feel so good …" he moaned, thrusting hard into her.

"Oh, oh, so do — ah — you. Squeeze my breasts, please."

"Eh?"

"Squeeze my breasts, Ron," she demanded, moving harder and faster. "I love it when you do that. Oh, Merlin, oh, I'm close again!"

"Bloody fuck, yeah!" he shouted, doing as asked and putting his big hands on her tits, squeezing them. "Fuck, they're perfect. I love your tits, did I tell you that?"

"Once or twice," she answered, smiling a bit between moans. "Harder, Ron," she said, her speed increasing so she was almost bouncing on his cock. "I'm so — fucking close!"

"Yeah, me too! Work my cock with that hot pussy of yours, love!"

"Oh, oohh, Ron, God, I'm about to — I'm COMING, FUCK, YES, I'M COMING! Oh, yes, yes yessss!" she screamed, trashing atop him. Wanting to prolong her pleasure, Ron slid his hands to her hips and helped her to move, thrusting even harder into her. She could feel her muscles clenching around him, as if her cunt wanted to suck his cum out of his cock. "Ooooh, OH MY GOD, RON! SO GOOD!"

When, unable to keep moving, she fell on his chest, Ron put his hands on her smooth, round ass and pressed her against him still thrusting. He wanted to be as deep inside her as possible. Hermione moaned loudly and kissed him hard. Ron sped up his thrusts, wanting nothing more than to cum inside her once more. Fuck, she felt incredible, so tight and hot and wet around him, with her lips on him, her fantastic tits smashed against his chest and his hands cupping her bum.

"Oh, Ron," she moaned after breaking the kiss. "Yes, keep going love," she whispered against his ear. "Keep fucking me. C-Cum inside me, fill me again with your seed."

"Oh, bloody fuck, Hermione, yes, yes, I'm gonna cum inside you … fill your pussy!"

"Yes, do it, do it, Ron!"

"OH, FUUUUCK!" he yelled, thrusting upwards so hard he almost lifted them both off the bed. And with his cock as deep inside her as he could go, he began to shoot again, coating her insides with a new, fresh dose of his cum.

"Oh, fuck …" he sighed once his orgasm subsided. They were still entwined, her body sprawled atop his, both sweaty and utterly content and satisfied. Hermione's head was resting against his neck, her wild, bushy hair half-covering his face, but he didn't mind. He grazed her cheek with his nose. "I love you, so much," he muttered softly.

"I love you too," she said. Then she raised her head to look at him.

"I hope your first time was good," he said.

"It couldn't be better," she replied, giving him a peck on his lips. "It was just amazing. You are amazing, Ron."

"Glad to hear it," he said with a smug grin. "Does this mean I'll get to fuck you again?"

"As many times as you want," she answered coyly, with a bright smile on her face. Ron gave her a quick kiss, and she replied with one of her own. Then, as they stared into each other's eyes, her smile vanished, and her expression turned serious. "Thank you," she muttered to him.

"I should be the one thanking you," he replied. "You felt — Merlin, I've got no words."

"No, Ron," she insisted, caressing his cheek. "You've been amazing, with my parents, helping me with the protection spell, and well, this — this was beyond anything I could have imagined. I love you, so much," she added, almost teary.

"Hermione …"

"I love you," she repeated. "And I don't want to lose you. I wouldn't know how to live without you."

"You're not gonna lose me, Hermione. I know how it was to be with another girl, and I don't want that. Never, I only want you."

"But _something_ could happen," she said. "What if —?"

"NO!" he shouted, startling her. "Don't say it, please. Not tonight."

She lowered her head and nodded.

"Just — let's get under the covers, okay?" he asked. "Can I — can I sleep here? We can put an alarm, or whatever. I just wanna sleep with you."

"I'd love that," she said, smiling lovingly at him. "I want to sleep with you, too, Ron."

"I suppose I should put on some clothes, in case your parents — well —"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Shame," he said, getting of the bed and putting on his pyjamas. "I'd love to have you naked against me."

"Well, I don't know if I would be able to sleep if we were naked," she commented, getting under the sheet. "You're just too tempting."

Ron groaned. "You shouldn't say things like that if you _really_ want to sleep," he said, sliding next to her and taking her in his arms so her head was resting on his chest.

"Mmmh, we could always go for round three …"

"Fuck, Hermione!"

She giggled in a rather uncharacteristic way. "Good night, Ron," she said, kissing him on the mouth.

"Good night, love."


	5. Revealed Truth

_After what happened last chapter, this chapter is a bit less smutty than the previous ones and focuses a bit more on the plot._

_I already said that, despite following HBP and DH, due to the changes in the story there will be some important differences, and in this chapter we start to see some of them. Our favourite couple may not have been so good at keeping secrets as they think …_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Revealed Truth**_

Ron woke up, well rested and feeling exceptionally happy. It took him a second to know why, until he realised he was in Hermione's bed, and that his girlfriend was sleeping, snuggled against him, their legs entangled under the sheets. He blinked a few times and yawned, and then looked at her and couldn't help but smiling. She looked adorable, sleeping so peacefully with her lovely hair all over the pillow.

He lifted his head a bit and looked at the bedside table. It was still early, so Hermione's parents should still be asleep. He knew he should get up and go to his room, but the truth was that he didn't want to. He felt too comfortable in her bed, lying next to her. His mind drifted to what they had done the night before and he felt his morning erection get even harder. He kissed her forehead and she mumbled in her sleep.

"Mmh, Ron …?" she asked, still confused.

"Good morning, Hermione," he whispered and smiled at her.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him. She blinked a few times and then gave him a sleepy smile that made her look incredibly cute. "Good morning. What are you doing awake? It's not late, is it?" she asked, now completely alert and a bit alarmed.

"No, no, it's early. It's just I am such a morning person," he joked. She laughed.

"It'll be that," she said with a grin, snuggling even closer to him. "Mmmh, you're so warm … I like waking up beside you, Ron."

"Me too," he said, content. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever," she answered, smiling at him.

"Good."

Hermione moved once more, and then her right leg, which was over Ron's, bumped against his cock, making Ron groan.

"Oh," said Hermione. And before Ron could say or do anything, she moved her right hand and cupped him through his pyjama trousers.

"Fuck, Hermione …"

"Mmmh, Ron, you're very hard."

"And that is a surprise?" he asked, trying not to moan while she stroked him.

"Do you want to do something about it?" she asked, a hint of lust in her voice.

"Merlin, yeah!"

Hermione dove under the covers at once. Ron frowned, confused, but his expression changed completely when he felt her yank down his trousers and pants and engulf his cock into her hot mouth.

"Holy fuck, Hermione! Merlin, yes!" he moaned, letting his head fall onto the pillow. He enjoyed her mouth on him for almost a minute, and then lifted the sheets so he could watch her. He looked down and saw her head bobbing up and down his cock, her face hidden by her hair. Ron moved his right hand and parted it so he could see her sucking him. The image of her bobbing up and down his cock, despite familiar, was as amazing as the first time. "Oh, oh, yeah, Hermione, suck it! Fuck, I love you sucking my cock."

She made a pause to reply, "and I love doing it," before engulfing him again.

"Fuck, yes! Do it harder, please, take it deeper," he begged, caressing her head. Hermione responded by kneading his balls and sucking him harder and faster, apparently intending for him to cum. "Hermione, fuck, if you keep at it that way I'm gonna —"

"Cum?" she finished for him, her hand taking the place of her mouth on his shaft.

"Yeah, and as amazing as that would be I'd rather be inside you again."

"Sorry, Ron, but I feel a bit sore down there," she said apologetically, looking up at him. "My mouth or my hand will have to do."

"Oh, well, then, be my guest. Suck me off. Have your breakfast," he said lustfully. He was a bit disappointed, but well, cumming in her mouth was almost as hot and, in a way, naughtier.

"Mmmh, yes, I love your yummy cream," she moaned in a way that sent shivers down his body and made his cock twitch in her hands. She took him back in her mouth and resumed her frantic sucking.

It didn't take long for him to reach the point of no return, and he began to buck his hips, trying to get more of his cock in her hot, fantastic mouth. Hermione moaned appreciatively around him and sucked harder, looking so hungry for his spunk that it almost sent him over the edge. "Oh, oh, fuck, Hermione, yes, keep sucking it like that, I'm almost there … Oh, fuck, almost there!"

Hermione moaned louder around him, causing his balls to tingle pleasurably and moved her tongue even faster, lavishing his cockhead every time she bobbed up. He felt his cock twitch and swell, announcing his impending release. "OH, fuck, almost there, Hermione! Gonna cum! Fuck, Gonna cum!"

He clenched his fists tightly when his cock began to fill his girlfriend's mouth with his thick, hot semen, and feeling her suck even harder and swallow him only made his orgasm stronger.

"Fuck!" he swore half a minute later, trying to regain his breath. Hermione was still sucking him, only more slowly and softly, cleaning him completely and sending pleasurable chills down his spine. "Merlin, Hermione …"

"Did you like it?" she asked, releasing his cock and sliding up the bed.

"No, I _loved_ it. What about you?"

"You know I did," she smiled, licking her lips seductively. "You taste good, Ron. I love sucking your cock. I love drinking your cum."

"Holy shit, woman, keep talking that way and you'll be able to suck it again in no time," he growled.

"Mmmh, I wouldn't mind at all," she declared, her tone coyly, as she moved up the bed to kiss him. Fuck, he was a lucky sod, that was for sure.

"And what about you?" he asked, when they pulled apart. "Are you too sore to be licked?"

"Never," she said eagerly, her tone turning Ron on. Without a pause, she took off her pyjama bottoms and panties and lay down on the bed, spreading her legs and revealing her perfect pussy to him. The enticing view reminded Ron of how good his cock had felt inside that tight place, and it twitched, again completely hard despite how good he had come.

"Ron, don't make me wait," Hermione said impatiently.

_Fuck, she's gonna drive me mad._

"Eager, are we?" he teased, moving to kneel between her open legs.

"Unnh, yes, Ron. Come on, eat me. Do it," she demanded sounding more than a bit desperate. Ron loved seeing her like that and moved to kneel between her open legs, his eyes fixed on his favourite part of her. He began to caress her inner thighs with soft, slow strokes.

"Stop staring and get to it!" she ordered, her voice dripping with need.

He looked at her face. "I love it when you get so bossy, and being bossy about me going down on you … fuck, it's hot."

"_Ron_," she said warningly.

Not wanting to make her angry at him, he lay down on his front between her spread legs and began to kiss her inner thighs, giving her the occasional playful bite. She moaned wantonly, the sound piercing his soul like a hot knife and sending shivers down his spine.

"Ron, _please_," she begged. He could see her pussy glistening with her juices, open for him. His cock twitched against the bed. "Don't tease me, just — just get to it!"

"As you want, love," he muttered, and then complied with her desires and buried his face in her pussy, giving her a long lick from down to top, savouring her juices. Hermione, more than moaning, let out a cry of pleasure, grinding her crotch against his face. Ron, spurred by her reaction, thrust his tongue inside her and began to move it in and out as he would with his cock, using his long nose to brush her clit at the same time. Hermione was now completely out of control, thrashing on the bed. She moved her hands to his head, grasping his hair, and pushed him harder against her.

"Ah, yes, that's it, Ron, that's it. Eat me … Eat me …"

Ron groaned into her wonderful pussy, his head spinning due to being surrounded by her thighs, her scent and her taste and having his face tickled by her trimmed curls.

Heaven.

He kept licking her for a bit, sliding his hands under her soft bum and squeezing her supple cheeks. Hermione moaned, whispering encouraging words to him while she kept her hands firmly on his head, clearly relishing the control.

"Oh, oh, Ron … just there … just there … Ah, fuck, keep going, keep going!"

Ron looked up at her, at her closed eyes, her tilted head, her mouth open in pleasure. Seeing her so free, so wanton, and remembering her previous bossiness, he had a sudden idea that made his cock twitch even more.

He stopped fucking her with his tongue and tried to move his head away from her sex, which wasn't easy because, the moment she stopped, she let out a moan of protest and just pushed his head harder onto her.

"Ron, don't stop!" she demanded, looking down at him, her expression annoyed and needy. "Go back to work!"

Ron used his hands to grab hers and free his head and knelt on the bed, looking at her. "Love, you must know I love eating your pussy —"

"Well, keep doing it, then!" she insisted, trying to put her hands back on his head.

"_But_," he said emphatically, restraining her, "as you're so bossy about it, I thought you may want to do it a bit — differently."

She stopped fighting him. "Differently?" she asked, frowning

Ron moved to her side and lay down on his back next to her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, a deep scowl on her face. "I sucked you off and I need —"

"Ride my face."

"— you to — WHAT?" she asked, when she realised what he had said.

"Ride my face, Hermione, that way you can move the way you want, like when you rode my cock last night. Use me, fuck my face and make me eat your pussy."

Hermione stared at him, open-mouthed, but Ron could see that she was considering the idea, imagining it … and turning her on.

"But — that's —" she protested, the shyer part of her taking over.

"If you want your delicious pussy eaten, you'll have to ride my face, Hermione. I really want you to, and I know _you_ want to."

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds and then her lust took over once more. She got up on her knees and straddled his chest, looking down at him hungrily.

"Scoot down a bit, so your head is not on the pillow and I can put my hands on the headboard," she instructed him.

"As you want," he said, complying with her request.

Still a bit unsure, Hermione moved forward until her pussy was over his face. She put her hands on the headboard and stilled for a moment. "You like the view, Ron?" she asked cheekily. Without waiting for a response she lowered herself onto his face slowly.

Ron felt his cock throb at the image of her descending cunt and licked his lips.

"It's mouth-watering," he responded just before her pussy made contact with his face. She held herself so not to sit completely on his face and he took out his tongue and put it inside her, savouring her flowing juices. Hermione let out a loud moan, and them began to move, tentatively at first, rubbing her clit against his nose. After a few goes she seemed to get the gist of it and began to move faster and harder, her moans increasing in volume. She was using his face to get off and Ron was loving it.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" she cried in pleasure. "Fuck me with your tongue, Ron, use it, put it as far inside me as you can!"

Ron did that, trying to tongue-fuck her as good as he was able to. He moved his hands to her ass and began to knead and squeeze her cheeks, encouraging her.

"Oh, fuck, yes … Like that, just like that … Keep going, Ron … don't stop. Don't stop!"

Ron redoubled his efforts, and Hermione put more of her weight on him, trying to get as much pleasure from him as she could.

"Oh, yes, yes! Fuck, Ron, I love your nose, I love you tongue! Merlin, I'm almost there … almost there! Ah, gods …!"

Ron could only moan, the sounds muffled by her wet pussy. She was moving rather fast now, really close to what it promised to be an earth-shattering orgasm, so, despite being in need of proper breathing, he moved his tongue as best as he knew, wanting nothing more than to see her come undone.

He gave her a slap on her ass, and Hermione, letting out a cry of pleasure, orgasmed all over his face.

"OH, FUCK, RRROOON! I'M COMING! Oh, Merlin, I'm coming all over your face! Please, don't stop, don't stop with your tongue! Oh, yes, yes, yes!"

Finally, Hermione stopped moving, still sitting on him, panting hard and shaking a bit. Ron gave her a last lick and pushed on her ass, because he really needed air. Hermione, understanding what he wanted, moved away from him and dropped onto the bed by him, an expression of pure contentment etched upon her beautiful face.

"Was it good, then?" he asked, propping himself on one elbow and looking at her, a grin on his face.

"Oh, Merlin, yesss," she sighed blissfully. "It was amazing, Ron. Amazing." She opened her eyes, looked at his soaked face and her cheeks turned pink. "Oh, sorry," she said sheepishly, blush creeping up her cheeks. "You're — well, covered in my — my —" she shook her head, unable to keep talking. Ron laughed.

"Don't worry about this, Hermione, you know I love your taste. It was fantastic, seeing you so wanton, taking what you wanted from me. It was a real turn on."

"Yeah, I notice," she nodded towards his tented pyjama bottoms, a small smile on her face.

Ron moved closer to her and lowered his head to hers, kissing her full on the mouth and making her taste herself. She didn't seem to mind, because she intensified the kiss and thrust her tongue into his mouth, seeking his. She moaned against his lips.

Ron put his left hand on her bare hip and then moved it towards her ass, caressing her skin. He gave her a squeeze and Hermione moaned louder. Then, he felt her hand on his crotch and it was him who had to stifle a moan.

"Want to come again?" she asked him, kissing him along his jawline.

"Fuck, yeah, Hermione …"

"Lie down," she instructed, and he complied immediately. Hermione moved so her upper body was resting on his chest and continued kissing him. Meanwhile, her wandering hand slide down his pyjama bottoms and his pants and began to stroke his hard dick softly.

"Mmmmh," he moaned. He manoeuvred his right arm under her, so he could caress her back with his right hand while pressing her against him. As the kiss grew in intensity and Hermione's handjob became faster and harder, Ron moved his hand to her bare bum, squeezing it. He pressed her against him and spread his own legs so she could straddle his right one without hampering the glorious movement of her hand. He could feel her still wet and hot sex against his thigh, and she seemed to like the feeling, too, because she began to rock her crotch against him and kissed him harder. The combination of feelings made Ron thrust against her hand, which was now moving very quickly.

"Fuck, Hermione," he said, breaking the kiss so he could moan and breathe properly. "Keep going. Wank me hard … Fuck, I wanna cum …"

"Yes, Ron," she whispered huskily while biting his earlobe. "Come for me. Come all over my hand. I want to feel you throbbing and spurting, I love it when you explode, it's so, so sexy …"

"Holy fuck, Hermione!" he groaned, turned on beyond measure due to the way she had ridden his face and was now talking. If she liked him cumming, certainly he could it as much as she wanted! Realising the moving her hand under his pants was obstructing her movements, he lifted his bum off the bed and used his free hand to lower his trousers and pants a bit. He saw Hermione look down at him in her hand, a look of lust in her brown eyes. He kissed her cheek lovingly. "Mmmh, like that, like that," he whispered, feeling her hand move more freely and more quickly now that his cock was out. "Oh, shit, I'm almost there!"

"Cum for me, Ron. Let it all out!" she practically ordered, her voice filled with excitation and arousal, and Ron couldn't help it. The moment her words left her mouth, he bucked his hips harder, squeezed her ass and his cock exploded, covering her hand and his groin area with white pearls of cum.

"Fuuuuck, yes, YES!" he screamed, overwhelmed by pleasure. Hermione's hand didn't stop, but kept jacking him off while he finished, making sure there was nothing left before releasing him. Then, making sure he was watching her, she lifted her hand to her mouth and began to lick her fingers, her gaze locked with his. Ron felt he could cum again. "Hermione, love," he said, panting. "If you want to leave this bed, you'd better stop being so hot and naughty.

Hermione, for an answer, kept licking her hand until all his cum was gone, then, smiling at him, gave him a peck on his lips, allowing him a brief taste of himself. "I love your taste, Ron," she said. "And besides, as you said yourself, I've got a naughty side that only you know … and I rather like it."

"Fuck, so do I," he said, kissing her again.

She put her head on his chest and sighed happily. "I like this, Ron. I'd be happy to wake this way every day."

"Merlin, me too," he responded quickly. "That'd be awesome."

"Not just for the sex, though that part was certainly amazing. I'd be happy just lying like this, hearing your heart inside your chest, feeling your warm body next to mine, or entwined with mine. I love you," she finished, moving her hand to the other side of him and hugging him to her.

Ron felt his entire body tingle with a warmth that had nothing to do with the sexual release he'd just had. He caressed Hermione's hair and kissed the top on her head. "I know. I love you too. So much."

They remained silent for a while, both of them enjoying the company, until Ron spoke again. "Do you — do you think that if I hadn't been such a prat and had asked you to the Yule Ball, that we would have become a couple sooner?"

Hermione looked up at him, obviously surprised by the question.

"It's just — all the time we lost …" he said sadly. "All that stupid jealousy … I mean, with Vick— I mean, Krum, and — and Lavender …" he trailed off.

Hermione didn't answer immediately.

"I don't know," she said at last. "Maybe. Or maybe we just weren't ready for this, Ron. Maybe we needed to be with other people, however briefly, to realise what we really wanted, to grow up a bit. Seeing you with her hurt, Ron," she confessed. "It hurt a lot, especially after I had asked you to the party, but — I prefer to think that it was what you needed at the moment, that you needed to sort out yourself before being able to be with me. I understand you've got insecurities, and I do because I've got them, too. But now, you seem a bit more confident, and I like that. Don't get me wrong," she added quickly, "I like that you are a down-to-earth guy, that you're not some pompous git like McLaggen, for example. But I'm glad that you are more self-confident, especially —" she blushed, "especially in bed. But it shows itself in other aspects of your life, too, and I love that." She looked into his eyes. "I love you, Ron, with your virtues and your flaws and I wouldn't change you for anything or anyone."

"Merlin, Hermione …" he said, feeling a lump in his throat. "I — I love you, too. And just so you know, you've got nothing to be unsure about. I mean, you're Muggleborn, you hadn't heard about Magic until six years ago and you're top of the class. You're caring, and kind, and though you don't spend time putting make-up on your face or straightening your hair or choosing what to wear, you're the sexiest witch I've ever seen."

"Including veelas?"

"Including veelas," he assured, laughing.

"Good," she said and kissed him sweetly. "If you love my naughty side," she commented, retreating a bit so she could look into his eyes, "let me tell you I like this sweet side of yours no one gets to see but me."

"Well, just know that if you'd ever tell anyone — especially my brothers — that I've got a 'sweet side,' I'll swear upon my life that you're lying. Merlin, it would be like a Christmas gift come early to them. Gits."

Hermione laughed. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Good."

They fell in a comfortable silence again. "You really should go to your room," she said after a while.

"Yeah …"

"But I don't want you to. I like you here."

"I like it here."

With an effort, Hermione got up, giving Ron and excellent view of her naked round ass, and took her wand. She pointed it at Ron's groin and muttered a cleaning charm to vanish the dried cum off him. He tucked his cock back into his pants and put his pyjama trousers back up. Hermione cast a charm on herself and put her panties and pyjama bottoms on.

"We can still sleep for a bit," she said, glancing at the clock.

"That'd be nice, though I'll miss you," he said, getting off the bed.

"I'll miss you too," she replied, getting on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. "See you in a while," she muttered softly.

"See you," he said, kissing her back.

"You should wash your face before going to bed," she advised, smiling sheepishly.

"Mmmh, I like it just like that. It might help me dream about your tasty cunt," he joked.

Hermione laughed, though her cheeks got a bit pink.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, Ron."

— o —

Ron had woken up, after taking a nap (a _long _nap, he had noticed) and was combing his hair in the bathroom when a horrible noise came up from the living room. Terrified, he grabbed his wand and, exiting the bathroom, bolted down the stairs as quickly as he could, wand pointing forwards. "Who's —?" he began to yell, ready to curse whatever or whomever had got into the house, but stopped dead when he saw that the noise was coming from a strange device Hermione's dad was moving over the floor.

"Good Lord!" Hermione's dad shouted, shocked and a bit alarmed, his eyes wide open and fixed on his menacing wand.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen door. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he apologised, looking down and feeling his ears burning in utter embarrassment. "I heard the noise and I just — I thought — Sorry," he tried to explain, his heart still beating hard in his chest

"It's okay," Hermione said, approaching him quickly and grabbing his hand in a reassuring manner. "It's just a vacuum cleaner, you know. It's used to clean the floor."

He just nodded, avoiding the eyes of both Grangers. Finally, he gathered the courage to look up at Hermione's dad, who was still looking at him, astonished. "I'm sorry, Mr Granger," he apologised again. "I didn't pretend to scare you. I just — never had heard something like that — thought it could be someone attacking …"

"It's — It's all right, Ron," Hermione's dad muttered at last. "No harm done." He smiled at him, though in an odd way. "In fact, I suppose it's a good thing you're so quick. We won't have to worry about thieves while you're here," he tried to joke, though he sounded a bit off.

"Yeah," said Ron, nodding and feeling like the greatest idiot on Earth.

"Dad, I told Mum I would clean the house," Hermione said with a hint of exasperation in her voice. "I can do it in a second, you know."

"Habit, dear," he said, and touched a button that made the vacuum cleaner stop making that horrible noise.

"Ron, breakfast is ready. Are you hungry?"

"Er — yeah," he nodded. He would have said that he had worked up an appetite last night and that morning, but he was still too embarrassed to do so. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said while they walked to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Ron. I admit that thing makes a lot of noise, it's completely normal that it scared you. Forget it, okay?" she asked, giving him a peck on his lips.

Ron just nodded.

After breakfast, Hermione's dad turned to Ron. "Well, if Hermione's gonna do the cleaning, and I get a free morning, do you want to see my motorcycle, Ron?" he asked him.

"Motorcycle?"

"Yes, it is a vehicle, you know —"

"Oh, I know what it is," Ron said. "Sirius Black had one of those."

"Sirius Black? Harry's godfather, you mean?"

"Yeah," nodded Ron. "It was magically enhanced, though. It flies."

"_Flies_?"

"Yes."

"God, that would make it fantastic!" Mr Granger said dreamily.

"Oh, William," Hermione's mother said, in the same exasperated tone Hermione used with Harry and Ron. "You're forty-five, that thing with that motorcycle … I hate it."

"It's fun," he said, and for a moment Ron was reminded of his own father and his liking of Muggle devices. "I could show Ron how to ride it."

"WHAT!?" shrieked Hermione, looking at her dad disbelievingly. "Don't you dare, Dad! I don't want to explain to Ron's parents why his son is at St Mungo's with a cracked skull, thank you very much."

Ron scowled at Hermione. "What, you don't think I could learn how to ride one of those?"

"Yeah," her dad piped in, nodding. "Give the boy some credit."

"Have I to remind you that the first time you tried it you ended up under it?" Hermione replied. "And Ron hasn't even ridden a bicycle before, so —"

"But I drove a car!" he defended himself.

"You did?" Hermione's mum asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he nodded, ignoring Hermione's glare, which clearly meant he should shut up. "My father used to have a Ford Anglia — magically modified, or course, but still," he explained, not mentioning the fact that he had used it to break Magical Law and drive it to Hogwarts.

"Well, anyway, I'll show it to him. We don't have to drive it," H said, and got up. "Coming, Ron?"

"Er — I could help Hermione with the cleaning. I'm not good with those spells, mind you, but still —"

"Don't worry, Ron. You go with Dad and have fun. Just — just don't get yourself hurt."

"I won't," he said, a bit exasperated himself. Seriously, he wasn't that daft, was he?

He followed Mr Granger to the backyard and then to the spacious garage, where, besides their two cars, he had his motorcycle.

"This is it," he said, smiling with glee. "My Harley. My pride and joy — besides Hermione, that is."

"Harley?"

"Harley-Davidson," Mr Granger said. "The maker's brand."

"Ah, I understand. Like Nimbus."

"Nimbus?"

"A brand of flying brooms."

"Yes, I suppose it's the same."

"I like it," Ron said, caressing the soft metal. "This is where you sit, isn't it?" he asked, pointing at a soft leather thing.

"Yes. And then you grip the handlebars for support and for steering."

"I don't think it's very different that mounting a broomstick," Ron commented.

"Well, the motorcycle is way heavier, I reckon. As Hermione was glad to remind me, the first time I used it I ended up under it," he recounted, and laughed. When he stopped, his expression became suddenly serious and he just looked at the motorcycle for a while, apparently deep in thought. Ron just stood there, a bit puzzled. He was going to say something when Hermione's dad looked at him, right into his eyes, and asked, "Ron, what did you two do last night?"

Ron felt his blood turn into ice in his veins and his eyes became the size of saucers. Unable to speak, he just stood completely still, more scared than he had ever felt in his entire life.

_Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck! Ronald Weasley, you're completely daft! You should have realised this whole motorcycle thing was just a trap! But you didn't and fell into it like the idiot you are. Oh, Merlin, Hermione's father is going to rip my bollocks off!_

"Er —" he spluttered, his hands sweating, his ears hot. "I don't know what you — I mean — we didn't — we aren't —"

"_Oh,_" Mr Granger said, his own eyes opening wide. Just two letters. _Oh_. In that instant, Ron wished he knew a spell that could make him vanish without a trace, that he had his Apparition license, or even that You-Know-Who materialised right there and cast the Killing Curse at him. _Anything _would be better than this.

"I —" Hermione's dad breathed deeply and covered his face with his hands, trying to compose himself. "I wasn't asking you about — about whether you've had — _sex_ — with my daughter, Ron," he managed to say, lowering his hands and looking at him.

_He wasn't? Oh, fuck, fuck, bloody fucking fuck! Well done, you moron! _Shit, even if her father didn't kill him, Hermione surely would. In any case, he wasn't going to survive this day_._

"And we aren't!" he affirmed quickly. _Too_ quickly. "I mean, we didn't!" he assured, knowing his ears were completely red.

Mr Granger shook his head, letting out a soft chuckle. "Ronald, don't bother. Your expression was as good as a confession." Ron just stood there, almost trembling, pleading the earth to swallow him whole. Hermione's dad sighed again. "It's — it's okay," he said finally, and Ron looked at him open-mouthed.

"It — it … is?" he dared to ask, his voice low and hoarse as he stared at the older man in disbelief.

"Well, it is not as if we didn't suspect it," her dad confessed, shrugging. "She brought you here as her boyfriend, and you're both seventeen …" He looked down. "I was a teenager too once, Ronald, and I went to university in the seventies. I remember that time very well, so we — Jane and I — knew what could happen with Hermione spending most of her time in a school full of teenagers." He made a pause, his expression thoughtful, as if he wanted to say something and didn't know how. "Look, Jean's parents were very conservative, you know? The first time I stayed at their house I was twenty-three and we had to sleep in separate bedrooms. I found that ridiculous, because well, we already had — well, had had sex. Lots of times, in fact, and we weren't, by any means, each other's firsts."

_Oh, fuck, oh fuck, I'm hearing about Hermione's parents' sex life. Merlin, just kill me!_

"So you see," Mr Granger continued, ignorant of how uncomfortable Ron was feeling, "I promised myself that when I had children I wouldn't forget what it is to be young and in love, that I would be open-minded. And I am, only I didn't know it would be that hard." He let out a mirthless laugh. "I suppose that, despite knowing full well that Hermione is a woman now, and a rather mature one, to me she will always be my little child."

Ron stared at him, not really knowing what to say. Did this mean that her father was okay with them having sex? Or not? They had been put in separate bedrooms, after all … What did that mean?

"I want her to enjoy life, Ron. And I know that sex is part of that, especially when you're in love. And she's in love with you, that I know for sure, and I hope you do as well."

"I do," Ron was quick to assure. "I know she loves me and I — I love her, too."

"I know," Hermione's dad said, nodding. "I know you care about her. I mean, when in her second year she had that accident, your headmaster told us in a letter that you and Harry had killed the thing that had hurt her. And you were — what? Twelve?"

"I was thirteen; Harry was twelve," he explained. He didn't know the Grangers knew about Hermione being petrified, though it was evident they didn't know all the story.

"And yet you did that. For her," her father stated.

Well, it hadn't been exactly that way. He had gone to Aragog's lair for her, though, so he supposed in the end Mr Granger was right, in certain way.

"I'd do it again. I'd do anything for her."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. And I suppose there's no point in you sleeping in the guest room after all. We — well, we put you there because we didn't know if you —" He left the sentence unfinished. "And at Hogwarts you sleep in different bedrooms, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we were playing it safe. But I suppose you can move your things to her room. There's no point in sneaking."

_Fucking hell! Hermione's dad is giving me permission to sleep with her daughter in his house! h_e thought, baffled. But then he realised he would have to tell Hermione he had _involuntarily_ told her father they had had sex and felt afraid once more. Well, he'd deal with that later. Right now he felt like he needed to say something.

"Mr Granger … I just — I want to say that I didn't mean to disrespect your house, or taking advantage of Hermione, I really, really love and respect her and —"

Hermione's dad laughed. "Oh, Ron, I think we both know that whatever you did, Hermione was an active part of it. I don't think anyone can make her do anything she doesn't want to."

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling. "She's the bossy one."

"That she is," her dad agreed. "Well, just one last thing and we'll never have to mention this again," he added. "You — you're being safe, aren't you?" he asked. "I mean, we had a talk with Hermione years ago about contraception, but —"

"Yes, yes, of course we are," Ron said quickly, reddening again.

"Well, that's it, then."

They fell silent for a whole minute, which Ron used to calm himself and breathe, and then Mr Granger spoke once more, "Ron, what I meant when I asked you what you did last night is — well, I overheard you talking yesterday before lunch, while you two were in the backyard."

At first, Ron didn't understand what he was referring to, but the it suddenly came to him and the nervousness came back with full force.

"Oh," he just said, lost at words.

Hermione's dad looked at him. "Look, I know that neither Jean nor I understand completely your world, but we're not daft. I know that Hermione has been keeping things from us."

"Er — has she?" he said, trying to sound surprised.

Mr Granger threw him a pointed look. "Last year, she came home with a list of potions she had to take. She told us she had been sick, but she didn't look sick. She looked as in pain sometimes, as if she had been hurt. I didn't give it a lot of importance, but when I think about it in context …"

Ron just stood there, afraid to even blink.

"I mean, her getting hurt wasn't entirely unexpected. When she visited us, Professor McGonagall explained that, despite all security measures, accidents at Hogwarts are frequent, what with hundreds of untrained wizards and witches. I won't lie and say we weren't a bit afraid of sending her there, but well, she really wanted to go and, after all, we had seen the strange things that tended to happen around her, and knew Magic was part of her and it was better if she controlled it.

"And those first Christmas, when she came home, we knew we had done the right thing, because there was a spark in her eyes that hadn't been there before. She was happy, Ron, truly happy, and she had true friends."

Ron looked down, feeling suddenly bad about the things he had thought — and said — about Hermione the first weeks they had met each other. And yet, in the end he had become part of the reason why she was happy, wasn't he?

"She was so ecstatic! And she wanted us to know everything. She used to show us her textbooks, tell tales about how History had been influenced by the existence of Magic, show us pages of _The Prophet …_ all those things. She even told us all about Harry and that wizard, Lord don't-know-what who killed his parents. And about you, of course, and how it was to be friends with someone that had been raised in the Wizarding world.

"During her first four years things went that way, but then, something changed. She started coming home less, spending her time at Hogwarts or at your house —" Ron opened his mouth, maybe to apologise for that, but Mr Granger shook his head. "No, no, we understood it. She was part of another world and was becoming an adult and getting her own life. We see her scores, Ron, we know she's so good at Magic —"

"She's the best," piped in Ron. "The best of our year. The best of the whole school."

"Yes," nodded her dad. "And we knew that, besides us, there was nothing for her in the Muggle world. That change, seeing her a bit less, we could accept, but that wasn't the only thing that changed.

"After her fourth year, her letters became much less explicit. She no longer showed us textbooks or the _Daily Prophet. _In fact, she used to leave a stack of old newspapers here, but, despite I knew she's still receiving it, she hasn't left any new one. And then, well, she always worried about Harry, normal, seeing how horrible his relatives are, but we could tell she was worrying much more. And since last year, we have been hearing about these strange accidents and deaths, and now there's this odd mist everywhere …"

_Oh, fuck! Does Hermione know her father suspects much more than she's told them? And why is he telling me all this? He should talk to her. What the hell I'm gonna say?_

"And yesterday I heard you talking about protective spells or something like that, and about doing it at night. And I saw your faces when you heard the news about that dead family and the way Hermione changed the subject." He fell silent, as if waiting for Ron to say anything, but Ron didn't. What could he say? Bloody hell, Hermione should be here, not him!

"I can put two and two together, Ron. I know there are bad wizards and witches. I mean, I remember perfectly that blonde man in Diagon Alley four years ago, the one that got in a fight with your father. Afterwards, while we were in the pub, he explained to us how some wizards don't like Muggleborns; how they hate people like my daughter. And in one of the books Hermione showed us years ago, the one that mentions Harry, it's explained that the murderer of his parents believed in the supremacy of the purebloods, and that, though he had disappeared, no one knew for sure that he was dead.

"And you see, suddenly Hermione starts worrying more about Harry, comes home much less time and when she does she has been hurt and she lies to us, or, at least, she hides things from us. You come home through the fireplace instead of the Hogwarts Express, you talk about magical protection and you think someone might be attacking the house when you hear the vacuum cleaner. I know something's going on, Ron, something really bad."

Ron lowered his gaze, brushing one of his feet against the other.

"That family, the one in the news — they were murdered by wizards, weren't they?"

Ron looked up. "I — well, it's possible, I can't be sure —"

"You told me you cared for Hermione, Ron."

"And I do!" he exclaimed.

"So do I. She's my only daughter. I have the right to know if she's in danger."

Ron looked down again, cursing his luck. What should he say? Hermione's dad had a point, but it wasn't his tale to tell, was it? And her parents might be okay with Hermione going to Hogwarts before, but would they if they knew that there was a war going on, a war in which she had already taken part? That she had almost died because of it?

"Mr Granger I — I think you should talk to Hermione. I —"

"So she's in danger," Mr Granger deduced, and let out a sigh.

"No, I didn't say that, I just —"

"If she wasn't, you would have said so," Hermione's dad argued, and sat down on a stool, sighing again. He looked at Ron, a hard expression on his face. "Tell me what's happening, Ron. Tell me why my daughter, whom I've always trusted completely, is lying to us."

Ron's hands were sweating profusely. How could he escape this?

"I — I don't want Hermione getting mad at me," he admitted.

"Shit!" Hermione's dad swore, almost making Ron jump. He had never heard anyone from the Granger family swear before — well, except for Hermione when they were —

_Wrong line of thought! _his mind protested.

"I've got the right to know!" her dad added, angry and frustrated.

"Mr Granger, she — she just wants to protect you."

"Protect us?" he asked, frowning. "Do you mean we're in danger, too?

"Er —"

"_Are we?"_ he insisted. "Maybe you think I don't deserve to know if Hermione's in danger or not, but I suppose you won't deny me I've got _every_ right to know about my own life or my wife's!"

Ron sighed. Hermione was going to kill him for this.

"You aren't," he said. "Hermione and I — well, we put an ancient protective spell around the house. As long as one of us is alive, our magic will prevent anyone from harming you in your home."

_Not completely true, but well …_

"'_One of us'_?" Hermione's dad asked, a bit shocked. "You mean you were part of that — that spell?"

"It's stronger that way," Ron explained.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you do that? I mean, I understand the reason Hermione did, but why you?"

Ron blinked a few times. "I told you, I care for her. You and your wife are her parents. I know we're not — married or anything," he added, feeling his ears grow hot, "but you're family, and if there's something we Weasleys are serious about, is family."

"Oh," her father said, his anger diminishing a bit. It was clear he didn't expect that answer. The two of them fell silent for a few moments, and then he asked, "so — we're in danger, then. Why? We know nothing about your world. The only contact we have with wizards is with your family."

"You are Hermione's parents. And Hermione, besides Muggleborn, is the best friend of Harry Potter," Ron explained. "Your suspicions are correct, Sir. You-Know-Who, the wizard that killed Harry's parents, was not dead. He came back a year and a half ago. And now he wants to kill Harry, and then take over the Wizarding world. Well, in fact, he wants to take over everything. And he's especially hateful against Muggleborns." Ron shook his head. "I never understood why. I mean, if anyone deserves Magic is Hermione. She knows more Magic sleeping than Harry and I do in our most brilliant day," he said with a little smile. He made a small pause before continuing, "Anyway, we're at war. Not a full-scale war, you know, but things are going that way. Hermione and I have been hurt fighting You-Know-Who's followers in the past. You were right, Mr Granger, Hermione wasn't sick; she was hurt by a curse. I was attacked, too, and Harry … Harry lost his godfather."

"He was _killed_?" Hermione's dad asked, horrified and — Ron noticed — very afraid.

"Yeah," nodded Ron.

"But — but you're only teenagers," Hermione's father said, his voice trembling. "You shouldn't be doing this. You shouldn't be fighting!"

"No, we shouldn't, but that's how things are. There's a prophecy that says Harry is the only one to destroy You-Know-Who, that's why he was attacked when he was just a baby, and well, he's my best friend, and Hermione's too."

Hermione's dad got up and began pacing the garage back and forth, clearly anxious, trying to take it all in.

"A war," he muttered, as if he couldn't really believe it. "My daughter's involved in a war."

"Sir, I know what you're thinking, and, to be sincere, one part of me would like to hide Hermione where she could never be hurt, too," he confessed. "But the truth is that, as I said, Harry and I would go nowhere without her help. And besides, she would never forgive us. Hermione is fiery about defending the things in which she believes. This is not just about Harry, it is about what's right and what's not. Even if she had never met him, she wouldn't hide while other people, people like her, are being abducted, or tortured or killed. During all these years she's worked so hard to be part of the Wizarding world, and no one should be able to take that from her, not some bigoted madman nor her —" he gulped and fixed his eyes on Mr Granger's, "her parents," he finished in a low voice.

Mr Granger narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. "Besides," Ron continued, "she's of age now, you couldn't stop her from going back to Hogwarts and if you tried, she wouldn't forgive you. But I know that she loves you both very much, so please, please, don't try to convince her to hide, to stay here," he begged. "After all, that wouldn't keep her safe, either. If You-Know-Who wins, Muggles will be enslaved and slaughtered. You know what's happening, all those strange deaths and accidents are all his followers' doing, and they haven't won yet. If they do …" Ron shook his head, shuddering at the idea.

Hermione's dad wandered around for a bit, his eyes on the floor, his expression serious and thoughtful. Finally, after a while, he stopped and looked at Ron.

"That's what you think I'm going to do? Ask her to stay here? To leave the Magical world?"

Ron nodded. "I suppose that's what I'd do — or want to do, if my children were in such a situation."

"That's why she didn't tell us, did she?" her father asked sadly. "She didn't want us to take her from Hogwarts."

Ron wanted to say yes, but the truth is that he didn't really know the reason. He shrugged. "Maybe. But I think she just didn't want you to worry."

Hermione's dad sighed deeply and sat down once more. He brushed his face slowly and then looked at Ron again.

"My father was a soldier, Ron. He was just eighteen years old when he joined the army to fight in Second World War. Do you know something about that?"

"A bit," Ron nodded. "There was a war in our side then, too. Wars often don't distinguish between Magic and Muggle."

"Well, by what I get, that You-Know-Who seems a bit like Hitler. He, too, wanted to eradicate certain people just because of their birth. It didn't matter that you had never done anything, or that you were just a child. And my father fought against that. He received a shot in his right leg fighting against that and has limped because of it ever since. And yes, I'd like to protect Hermione at all costs, but she's my daughter, Ron. I know her. I raised her. Her mother and I raised her to fight for herself, to think for herself, to be her own person and to never be ashamed of doing the right thing. And despite how much I hate this, I would be deeply disappointed if she hadn't fought for the things she believes in or had abandoned her best friends when they needed her. You are right in what you said; if I tried to make her quit, I'd protect her … but I would lose her, in a way, because she would stop being the person she is. I'm too proud of her to do that to her, Ron."

"You should," Ron responded with a small smile. They both remained silent for a bit, and then Ron asked, tentatively, "so — you're not going to ask her to hide? To try and stay safe?"

"As you said, there's no safe place, is it? And she wouldn't ever comply, anyway." He took a deep breath. "This is harder than I'd imagined it would be. Yesterday she was boarding the Hogwarts express for the first time, and now she's having sex and fighting in a war."

Ron blushed again. Was it necessary to mention that little detail again?

"But the harder thing is, I think, that there's nothing we can do to help her," her dad said, his voice dripping with sadness and maybe a little frustration. "In fact, instead of being able to help my daughter, I find out that she's worrying about her parents' safety."

Ron felt the sudden impulse to pat him on his back, to reassure him a bit. It was unfair for him to be unable to help Hermione.

"The only thing her mother and I can do is to support her, so at least she doesn't have to worry about us not wanting her to be part of your world," he concluded, and fell silent, his eyes fixed on his fidgeting hands. Ron just stood there, unable to move, not knowing what else to do or to say. Then, after a bit, Hermione's dad looked up at him and asked, "can you promise me something?"

"Eh? Of — of course," answered Ron, caught by surprise.

"That you will look after her?"

Ron felt his insides get warm at the fact that Hermione's father was asking him to protect her, at the fact that he was putting his trust in him, Ron Weasley, the boy who was shagging her. He gulped and tried to sound as serious and fierce as he could. "As I told you, I'd die for her. We — Harry, Hermione and I — have always looked after each other. And it's usually Hermione the one who looks after us, but yes, I swear to you I will do anything in my power to protect her."

"Good," said Hermione's dad, nodding. "Thank you, Ron. Now let's go back inside, I think we all need to talk. Jean deserves the truth as well."

"I know," Ron said. He had wanted to escape that garage since the conversation had started, but now that he was facing the prospect of telling Hermione he had involuntarily revealed to her father that they had had sex and then told him about the war, he wished they could stay there for the rest of the day. Or the week.

"Let's go, Son," Hermione's dad said, patting him on the back. Ron just nodded and the both of them left the garage and walked towards the door. However, just before they reached the house he stopped and looked at him. "Ron …" he started to say. Ron turned his head to look at him. "I want you to know that I'm glad that it's you. Hermione's boyfriend, I mean."

"Thank you, Mr Granger," he said, feeling a lump in his throat. "That — that means a lot to me."

"I think we had agreed to forget that whole 'Mr' and 'Mrs' business," said the older man with a little smile, patting him on his shoulder. Ron just nodded, and they both went in.

* * *

_I'll publish next chapter around Wednesday or Thursday, a little sooner than usually, because it could be considered a second part of this one._

_Meanwhile, you can write your own stories. I remind you of the ongoing challenges:_

_-Dominant!Hermione_

_-Ron and Hermione being naughty in class._

_-Ron and Hermione being naughty in the library._


	6. The Whole Story

_As promised, the next part! It's time for an important conversation. This chapter, unlike the previous ones in this story, has some angsty and dramatic moments, as the family talk between the Grangers and Ron and Hermione is not an easy one. But don't worry, you'll get a good dose of smut in this chapter as well._

_So — enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

**The Whole Story**

"Already back?" asked Hermione's mum when Ron and her husband walked into the house. She and Hermione were sitting on the couch having an animated conversation.

"Yes," said Mr Granger dryly, walking towards them. "Are you done cleaning already?" he asked his daughter.

"Yes, the house was almost spotless, as always, so it took me no time," explained Hermione, a bit baffled by his father's tone.

"Good," her father said, nodding. "Then you and Ron can go upstairs and move his things to your room," he told her, causing Hermione's eyes to become the size of saucers. Her mother gaped at her husband, gobsmacked.

"W-what?" Hermione asked, and her eyes moved from her father to Ron, who looked down, embarrassed.

"You heard me," her father said. "There's no point in him having his clothes in the guest room. Move his things and then come down, we need to talk."

"William, what's the meaning of this?" Mrs Granger asked, frowning.

"There're things we need to talk about," he stated, without giving any details. "Hermione, Ron, go. Come back as soon as you're done," he ordered. "We'll make tea meanwhile," he added, and then walked towards the kitchen. Hermione and her mother stared at Ron, whose ears were, he knew, completely red. Unable to resist it anymore, he turned towards the stairs and climbed them up. He was already on the top of the staircase when he heard Hermione's footsteps following him. By the time she reached his room he was sitting on the bed.

"Ron?" she asked, looking at him from the doorframe, completely confused. "Do you mind explaining to me what happened down there?" she asked, her tone demanding.

"Promise me you won't get angry?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "Ron, what did you do? Why is my father asking us to move your things to my room?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Well, I might have revealed to your father — unintentionally, mind you — that we — well, that we had … sex … last night," he finished, avoiding her eyes.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Hermione shrieked, completely shocked. "You told my father that we —" She shook her head. "And how exactly did you do that _unintentionally_, Ron?" she asked, furious.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ron replied, defending himself. "We were in the garage and, out of the blue, he asked me what we had done last night! He caught me completely by surprise and — well, I think my face told him everything."

"Oh, God!" Hermione said, turning round and covering her face with her hands. "Oh, God!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he apologised. "But look, on the bright side —"

"'_Bright side_'?" she asked, rounding on him and silencing him with her glare. She looked a bit crazy and her hair seemed wilder than usual, which was never a good signal. "There's a bright side of this?"

"Well, he wants us to stop pretending and sleep in the same room, doesn't he? He's not mad at us or anything. If it had been my mother, I'd still be being lectured and she would have put a spell on us so we couldn't get within ten feet of each other."

Hermione stared at him, completely shocked. "Well, I — I suppose," she said at last, calming down. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she added softly, "but what I don't understand, is — why did he ask you that? I mean, there's no way they could have known that you slept in my room. They might have suspected we were — well, having sex, but they couldn't know for sure."

"Well, you see …" started Ron, thinking about how he was going to tell her this. "When he asked me that, he wasn't asking about sex at ll. He — he heard us talking about the protective spell when we were in the backyard yesterday morning."

"WHAT!?" Hermione yelled, horrified.

"Yeah," said Ron gravely. "He wanted to know what we had done, and I just took it the wrong way. And when he saw us watching the news last evening, he understood that we knew more about those strange deaths. Hermione, what I'm trying to say is that — well, that he knows. About You-Know-Who. And about the war."

"No, no, no!" said Hermione, shaking her head in denial. "Ron, tell me you didn't tell him!"

"How could I not?" Ron replied defensively. "He had me cornered, Hermione! Do you think I wanted to be the one to explain that to him? I told him he should talk to you, but he kept asking and insisting, saying how worried he was about you and how it was his right to know!"

"Oh, Merlin!" cried Hermione.

"It's not that bad," Ron said, getting up and putting his hands on her shoulders for support. "He was really understanding, you know. He told me your granddad went to a war when he was our age, and that you wouldn't be his daughter if you didn't fight for what's right." He sighed. "You should have told them the truth."

"I know," said Hermione, dejected. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that by yourself."

"In hindsight, it was not that bad," Ron said dismissively, and then kissed her softly. "We'd better move my things, your parents will be expecting us soon," he added when they broke apart. "Understanding as he was, I don't want your dad thinking we're shagging right now."

"Ron!" she exclaimed, a horrified look on her face. He just shrugged and smiled meekly. Hermione shook her head and took her wand. Two minutes later, Ron's things were on her bedroom.

"Should we go down, then?" Ron asked. He could hear her parents talking downstairs, even though he couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Yes," she nodded, though she looked a bit anxious. "The sooner this is over, the better."

Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table when Ron and Hermione walked in. The two couples stared at one another for a moment.

"Sit down, please," Hermione's mum said. She looked clearly upset.

Ron and Hermione did as told and her mother poured them some tea. The four of them remained silent while each of them prepared their own. Finally, after both Ron and Hermione took a sip of their steaming cups, Hermione's dad started talking.

"Hermione, your mother and I have always treated you as an adult. We let you go to Hogwarts when you were just eleven years old; we let you spend Christmas at school and summers at Ron's house. Now you're here with your boyfriend, and we don't mind you two sharing a room. If you had told us there was no need for Ron to sleep in the guest room, you could have slept together these two nights. We know you're a woman now, that you're responsible and level-headed. Did I, or your mother, ever give you a reason for you not to trust us? Did we ever give you a reason to lie?"

With each word coming from her dad, Ron could see Hermione's shame taking over her. When he finally stopped talking, she was completely red in the face and on the verge of tears.

"N-no," she hiccupped. "I'm sorry," she added, looking at them pleadingly. "I just — I didn't want to worry you. There was nothing you could do, and I didn't want you worrying about me when I was at school."

"Is that all?" her mother asked, her voice revealing that she felt disappointed. "Wasn't it that you feared we wouldn't let you go back to Hogwarts?"

Hermione looked down at her cup, and for a moment Ron thought she was going to deny it, but then she said, "A bit," she confessed in a very low voice.

"Why?" her father asked. "Your granddad went to a war, Hermione, when he was your age. You know how proud I am of him. We saw you when you were a child, the strange things that happened all the time. You knew how relieved we were when we finally understood what the reason was. And when you came that first Christmas … we have never seen you so happy — until now, at least. You seemed another person, Hermione, and we understood that you had found your place in the world. How could you think we could take that from you? Besides, Ron told me that there's no place to hide from this."

"I'm s-sorry," Hermione's sobbed. "I'm sorry, Dad, Mum. I just —" she shook her head. Ron put one on his hands on top of hers, silently conveying that he was there for her.

Hermione's dad sighed deeply. "We should be the ones protecting you, Hermione. Even if you're an adult in the Wizarding world and almost an adult in ours, we're your parents. Instead, I find out that you and Ron are the ones protecting us."

Hermione's mother looked at her husband, shocked. It was clear that, whatever he had told her, this hadn't been part of it.

"You did what?" she asked, looking at them in turns.

"Ron helped me to cast a protective charm on the house," Hermione explained, having calmed down a bit. "It's not unbreakable, but if someone tries to harm you here, we would know."

"Oh, God!" her mother exclaimed. "But, is that necessary? Are we in real danger?"

"Everyone is in danger," Ron piped in. "Killing muggles is just a pastime for the Death Eaters. And you being the parents of one of Harry Potter's best friends …"

"This is a bit too much," her mother said.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Hermione apologised. "I'm sorry that, because of me —"

"NO!" Ron yelled, startling them all. "Don't ever blame yourself for being who you are!" he shouted, incensed. "There's nothing wrong in you being the daughter of your parents, or in being friends with Harry, or in wanting to fight for what's right. I like you the way you are and I wouldn't change you for anything!" he declared hotly.

"Ron's right," her father intervened. "This is not your fault."

"I think it's time for us to hear the whole story," said Hermione's mum, who still looked a bit confused.

And so, for the next hour, Ron and Hermione explained everything, from the first war, to Harry's survival and all their adventures at Hogwarts.

"Oh, my God," Hermione's mother said once everything had been told. "Poor Harry! No sixteen-year-old boy should carry such a burden."

"He's not alone," Ron said. "My entire family has practically adopted him, and he's got me and Hermione."

"And then there's Dumbledore," added Hermione. "Voldemort still fears him."

"Still, is horribly unfair, to all of you."

"War is always unfair," Hermione's dad piped in. "It doesn't matter if it's fought with wands or firearms."

Hermione's mum got up to make more tea.

"Harry has already beat You-Know-Who three times," said Ron. "And we managed to thwart ten Death Eaters last year at the Ministry. I know we can do this," Ron assured.

"Ron's right," said Hermione, giving his hand a squeeze. "I don't want you to worry."

"There's no way we won't worry!" Hermione's mother exclaimed, turning towards them. "Aren't — aren't your parents afraid?"

Ron remembered about his mother's boggart and gulped. "Of course they are. But all of them are in the Order, all of them are involved, so they understand."

"All of them?" asked Hermione's dad, appalled. "That must be hard."

"It is," nodded Ron, "but we've learned to live with it. We must think about the future, keep living, so we don't forget what we're fighting for."

"Wise words, Son," said Hermione's father, smiling for the first time since their talk in the garage.

"Can we stop talking about this now?" asked Hermione in a pleading tone. "Please. It's becoming a bit depressing, and we don't want that. We want to enjoy this holiday."

"Yes, I suppose it's better," her mother said with a sad sight, taking the kettle from the stove and putting it on the table.

"Just promise us that there won't be more lies," her father demanded. "We want to know what's happening, okay?"

"I p-promise, Dad," nodded Hermione, her eyes shimmering. "Although — well, I won't be able to tell you anything by owl, it's too risky."

"I'll get my dad to visit you," intervened Ron. "I was planning to, anyway, to make the Order check on you, be sure that everything's all right. He can inform you if anything happens."

"Thanks, Ron," said Mr Granger appreciatively. "That'll do." He checked his clock. "It's almost lunchtime. What about pizza?" he asked him.

"I'd love that," he said.

"Well, it won't be as good as the one you ate at _Il Napolitano_, but you'll like it. I'll go to the study to call," he said, and left the kitchen.

"I — I need to go to the loo," Ron mumbled a minute later, and left as well.

When he exited the bathroom a couple of minutes later, he could hear Hermione's father still talking through the phone in the study. Slowly, he went back to the kitchen, thinking about everything they had talked that morning, until the sound of his name in Hermione's mum's voice drew his attention.

"Ron really loves you," she was saying, and Ron stopped dead on his track, before he could be seen from the kitchen.

"He does," he heard Hermione say. "And I love him, too."

"The way he defended you …" her mum trailed off. "I like him. And you seem happy."

"I am happy," Hermione affirmed, and Ron could almost see the smile on her face. It made him smile as well.

"Well, you've wanted to be with him for years," her mother said. "And to think how heartbroken you looked during Christmas …" Ron's smile vanished, shame and regret filling his body. "I'm glad it all turned all right in the end."

"Me too."

They fell silent, and Ron decided it was time to go in, when Hermione's mum made a statement that froze him on the spot.

"So you're sleeping together."

He could barely hear Hermione's 'yes'.

"And — is it good?"

"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed, trying not to make much noise. "I can't believe you're asking me this!"

"Sorry, dear, just curiosity. Boys at that age can be really careless, and clueless, and —"

"It's amazing," Hermione interrupted. "He's amazing," she added, and Ron felt himself swell with pride. _Hermione thought he was amazing!_

"Really?" her mother asked.

"Really."

"Then you're lucky, Hermione. And I'm glad for you. My first time was … well, not horrible, but certainly not good."

"I'm fairly sure I don't want to know about that, Mum," Hermione confessed, clearly embarrassed.

"No, I suppose you don't," her mother said, and both laughed.

Ron decided it was the right time to go back and resumed walking, trying to make a lot of noise so they knew he was going in. Both women looked at him when he entered the kitchen.

"I thought you were Dad," said Hermione.

"He's still talking through the fellytone."

"Telephone."

"Yeah, that."

Ron sat down and took another sip of his tea. A moment later, Hermione's dad walked in.

"Done," he announced. "They'll be here in half an hour."

"Good," his wife said, nodded.

They fell into a not very comfortable silence, all of them finishing their tea and lost in their own thoughts. He exchanged a look with Hermione and could tell she felt as uncomfortable as he was.

"You are a pureblood," blurted out Hermione's dad after a few minutes, startling them all.

"Yeah, I am," said Ron, unsure, not knowing where he was going with that affirmation.

"You and your family could be safe, couldn't you?"

Ron thought about how to answer for a moment, and then spoke, very slowly, "yeah, in a way we could … but we're blood traitors, and for the Death Eaters that's almost as bad as being Muggleborn."

"Blood traitor," repeated Hermione's father, not understanding.

"Purebloods that are friendly to Muggles and Muggleborns," explained Ron. "The Weasleys have always been considered blood traitors, and my dad, with his love for everything Muggle and his laws for the protection of Muggles has lived up to that name. And even if we didn't have that fame, now I'm going out with a Muggleborn, so —" Ron shrugged.

"So just for going out with Hermione, you're putting yourself in danger?" Hermione's mother asked, horrified.

"Yeah," nodded Ron. "But I don't mind. I'm proud of it."

Hermione smiled at him and squeezed his hand lovingly.

"Good Lord …" Hermione's mum said, shaking her head sadly.

"We agreed to leave this subject for today," complained Hermione reproachfully.

"Sorry, dear," her father said. "It's just — it's hard to stop thinking about it once you know."

"I understand, but, _please_," she begged, "no more sad conversations. It won't do us any good."

"You're right," her father said. "Why don't you tell us about that Apparition thing you're learning to do?"

Hermione was still explaining all about their Apparition classes when a ringing sound startled Ron, who hastily turned round, a bit afraid.

"It'll be the delivery boy, with the pizzas," said Hermione's dad, getting up. "I'll get them."

Two minutes later, the pizzas were over the table, and Ron felt his mouth water at the aroma that came off them.

"They look delicious," he commented.

Hermione laughed, "I wonder if there's any food you don't like," she said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up," he replied. "I'm not that bad!"

"If you say so …"

Hermione resumed her talking about Apparition as they started to eat, and then, wanting to light the mood even more after the gloomy morning they all had had, he began telling stories of him and his brothers when they were kids.

"It must be fun, having so many people in the house," commented Hermione's dad, smiling widely after Ron had told them how Fred and George had taken Charlie's broom without his permission and had ended up covered in mud in the pond.

"Well, you can't get bored, that's true," Ron answered, "but you never get a minute to yourself, either."

"We would have wanted another child," Hermione's dad commented, "but it never happened."

"I would have loved a sister or brother," said Hermione longingly. "It would have been nice."

"Or not," interjected Ron. "Imagine growing up with Fred, or George. You would have gone nuts before going to Hogwarts!"

"Oh, don't exaggerate, Ron," Hermione replied. "You know you love them."

"Mmmh," Ron said, feigning that he was thinking about it. "Maybe, but you'll need veritaserum to get me to admit it."

"Veritaserum?" asked Hermione's mother. "Sounds like a truth serum."

"It's exactly that," explained Hermione, "but much more powerful and a hundred per cent effective."

When the four of them finished eating, the mood in the house was much lighter. On the contrary, the day outside had turned dark, and, by the time Ron and Hermione had cleaned the plates, it had started to rain. So they moved to the living room, where Ron showed a delighted Mr Granger how Wizard chess worked, beating him twice in a row. Then, they spent the afternoon playing some family Muggle games Hermione and her parents liked but hadn't played in a long time.

And while they were there, playing and laughing and having fun, Ron thought that he really liked it there. He liked Hermione's house and Hermione's parents. He liked to be there, just the four of them. Oh, he missed Harry already, and the Burrow, but if felt good just being four people for a few days, making the Grangers laugh and earning those incredible smiles from his girlfriend. He liked having her with him, having fun, not reading or studying, but just enjoying her family … a family that now included him, too.

And so the afternoon turned into evening, and they were having tea, and then Hermione's parents told them they were going to go to bed early, as they had to go to work next morning.

"I'm sorry, dears," said Hermione's mum. "We couldn't cancel our appointments for the next three days. But we haven't got to work on Thursday and Friday."

"Don't worry, Mum, it's okay. I can show Ron the rest of the town and we've got homework as well."

Ron groaned. It was too much to expect Hermione to forget about homework for the holidays.

"All right," Hermione's mum said. "Good night."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked Ron once they were alone. "Do you want to watch TV? We could go to bed, if you're tired."

Ron approached her and put his hands on her waist. "We could go to bed, but I'm not tired," he responded, smiling lustfully at her. Hermione stared at him and bit her bottom lip.

"And then what do you want to do in bed, if you don't want to sleep?" she asked seductively.

"I could tell you, but I think I prefer to show you, you know …"

"I'm mot sure, Mr Weasley," she said with a very formal voice, "I like to know what I'm getting into. I don't like surprises."

"OK, then," Ron said, nodding. "What if I tell you I want to take off your clothes, lick your pussy until you cum screaming my name, and then fuck you hard?" he blurted out

Hermione blushed, but her eyes flashed with unmistakable lust and mischief. "That's an — _interesting_ offer, I've got to admit," she commented. "What are we waiting for, then?" she asked. She wheeled around and marched towards the stairs. Ron followed her, his eyes fixed on her round, jean-clad ass as they climbed up the stairs and couldn't help but giving her a soft spank.

"Ron!" she exclaimed in mock offense, being careful to not raise her voice.

"Sorry, Ms Granger," he whispered, "but I couldn't help it; your sexy bum was teasing me."

"Are you accusing me of something?" she asked, using the same formal tone as before but trying to look affronted.

"I wouldn't dare, Ms Granger," Ron said, trying to look contrite as they entered her room. "I'm just stating the fact that you've got an amazing backside," he added, using his wand to close the door and soundproof the room. He turned round to face Hermione again and continue their playful teasing, but instead an smirking Hermione, he found a serious one, looking at him intensely. "Hermione …?" he asked, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered, shaking her head. "I just — I was thinking about today. It could have been a disaster, you know, telling my parents the truth, but you made it much easier. The things you said …" she made a pause and moved closer to him. "I love you, Ron. I love you so much."

"Hermione …" he whispered, touched by her words. "It was nothing. I just told them the truth. I don't know why you're thanking me; I should apologise for revealing everything."

"No, Ron!" she denied. "It's not your fault. My parents are very clever, and it was wrong of me to keep all this from them. I'm glad they know, even if they worry. Despite how hard that conversation was, it took a weight off my shoulders."

Ron just stood still, looking at her, not knowing what to say.

"And I want to show you how much I appreciate what you did, the way you lifted the mood. And for that, it is a good thing that you let Dad know we're having sex, so we can sleep together without worries."

Ron gulped, his cock twitching at the implications of Hermione's words and the hungry way in which she was looking at him.

With her eyes fixed on his, Hermione took off her jumper and then her t-shirt, so she was clad in only her jeans and a black bra that made her already fantastic tits look even more enticing.

"Fuck, Hermione …"

Next Hermione took off her jeans, slowly, teasing him, revealing a pair of little black panties that made Ron's mouth water.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked coyly.

"Bloody hell, yeah! You look fucking awesome, Hermione, good enough to eat."

"Good," she said, smiling, "because I want you to eat me, Ron. But, before …"

She unclasped her bra and took it off, baring her amazing breasts to him, and then, before he could do anything, she pushed him against the door and knelt before him.

"Hermione …?"

Looking up at him, Hermione undid Ron's trousers and yanked them and his underpants down, freeing his already hard cock, which almost hit her in the face, and then, without hesitation, she took it in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" he moaned, clenching his fists, waves of pleasure coursing his body from his cock. Hermione moaned around his cock as she sucked hard on him, and he threw his head back, hissing. "Oh, yes, fuck!"

Hermione put one hand on his ass, caressing his right buttock, and with the other began to knead his balls, increasing his pleasure tenfold. Wanting to see his girlfriend sucking him off, he looked down at her. She was looking up, her eyes full of lust as she bobbed her head. He looked past his cock, to her heaving tits, and his cock twitched in her mouth.

"Fuck, Hermione, you like sucking my cock, don't you? Can't get enough of it, can you?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Mmmh, yes," she answered, releasing his cock, her voice dripping with desire. She put the hand on his ass on his pole and began jacking him off, making up for the absence of her sinful mouth. "I love it." She lifted his cock, wanking him with strong strokes, and began to kiss and lick his balls, making him groan. "I want you to come, Ron. I want you to come in my mouth, to swallow your … cum," she finished, and took him in her mouth once more, sucking as hard as she could.

"FUCK!" he swore, resisting the impulse to thrust forward and bury himself in her mouth and throat. Instead, he put his hands on her head, caressing her hair and encouraging her to take more of him into her mouth, which she did.

"Merlin, Hermione, you're so good at this … Fuck, I'm so close, don't stop, please."

As an answer, Hermione sped up the bobbing of her head, taking a bit more of him into her mouth and sucking harder when she retreated. The kneading on his bollocks became more insistent, and he felt getting closer and closer. She looked so sexy, so wanton, there on her knees, sucking him, with her tits on display and wearing just those sexy little panties, and he wanted nothing more than to fill her mouth with a big load of spunk and see her swallowing it all.

Hermione gave him a few hard sucks and then released him once more, replacing her mouth with her hand.

"You're so hard and big, Ron …" she half-moaned, and Ron felt his cock switch. He didn't knew if Hermione was doing it on purpose, if she knew that the easiest way to stroke a man's ego was to praise his cock.

"Then keep sucking it," he pleaded, "don't stop, I'm almost there, Hermione."

"With pleasure," she whispered, and engulfed him once more. This time she went at it as fast and hard as she knew, and Ron couldn't help but start moaning loudly and buck his hips to get more of his shaft into her mouth and throat. She didn't seem to mind; in fact, it seemed to spur her on, and that idea, _Hermione likes me fucking her mouth_ drove him over the edge.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" he yelled, and, a moment later, his cock exploded in her mouth, sending torrents of cum down her throat, which she delightfully swallowed, creating a suction around his dick that increased the insane pleasure he was feeling and also kept his cock completely hard.

"Mmmh, tasty," she moaned coyly, giving his cock a few licks that made him shudder. After all the times she had sucked his cock, he still found it amazing that she did it and, even more, that she loved doing it. She moved back, her eyes fixed on his face, a smirk on her beautiful face. "Well, I think it's my turn now," she said.

"Is it?" he said, teasingly, when he recovered enough to talk. "And what do you want in return?"

"You know what I want," she said, getting to her feet and showing off her slender and hot body.

"No, I don't," he said, feigning ignorance. "I'm not as brilliant as you are, Miss Granger. I think you need to tell me, as clearly as possible."

Hermione stared at him with narrowed eyes, torn between lust and annoyance. Finally, after a few moments of silence, she said, "take off the rest of your clothes." Ron did as told immediately, feeling her hungry eyes on him.

"Done," he said, standing before him completely naked, his cock protruding proudly from between his legs.

"Now return the favour, Ronald," she commanded in that bossy tone that drove him mad with desire, and sat down on the bed.

"I already did, didn't I?" he replied, playing daft. "I mean, you asked me to get naked and I did …"

"_Ron,_" she hissed. Ron could see the enticing way in which she was rubbing her thighs together, and his cock twitched.

"What? I'm not a mind-reader, _Hermione_."

Hermione glared at him for a while, clearly enduring an internal fight. Then, letting out a annoyed groan, she took off her sexy knickers and, leaning backwards on her elbows, opened her legs, revealing her wet pussy to him.

"Lick me until I scream your name, Ron," she ordered. "Do it, and do it NOW!" she yelled, in a voice that clearly indicated she was not to be denied.

"As you wish," Ron said, incredibly turned on by her demands, her tone and the arousing sight of her nude body. He was right before her in two long strides and then knelt on the carpet between her open legs, the pussy drawing him like a flame would attract a moth. He put his hands on her soft thighs and caressed her skin while she watched him with barely contained desire. He fixed his eyes on hers, and, resisting the urge to dive into her cunt, he began to kiss and lick her inner thighs, giving her an occasional bite and making her moan.

"Ron, please …" she begged.

"What?" he asked between licks and kisses. "I am doing what you asked, am I not? Licking you."

"But not where I want you!"

"And where is that?" he asked in what he knew was an annoying innocent voice.

Hermione groaned in frustration, and then, all of a sudden, she put on o her hands on his head, and pushed him into her pussy forcefully.

"THERE!" she screamed, letting out a long moan when he, unable to resist, thrust his tongue inside her. "Lick me," she ordered, her voice hoarse. "Lick me and make me come, Ron. I want to come."

Her words and voice were too much for him, and he decided to stop with the game and give her what she so desperately needed, so he began to move his tongue quickly in and out of her, eliciting new loud moans. Then he added his thumb on her swollen clit and she let out a wail of pleasure that made his hairs stand on end. Fuck, he wanted her. Desperately. Looking up at her face, he saw that she was trying hard to keep her eyes open to watch him, though she seemed to have difficulties in doing so. Ron, excited by her wantonness, began to tongue-fuck her even harder and rub her clit with more intensity, wanting to drive her over the edge as soon as possible.

Hermione let out a loud cry and began to caress her own breasts with her free hand, using the one on his head to pull on his hair and press him further into her.

Ron kept this pace for a while, watching the way her body surrendered to the pleasure she was giving her, and then his mouth and hand switched positions: he put one finger inside her snug hole, and put his mouth on her clit.

"Oh, oh, yes, yes!" she moaned. "Suck it, Ron, suck it, just … suck … it!"

And Ron did, sucking his clit with force, at the same time that put another finger inside her, fucking her with them like he was dying to do with his cock. Hermione's body began to trash on the bed, on the verge of coming. She was moaning freely now, kneading her tits and pinching her nipples shamelessly, and Ron thought that he hadn't ever seen a more beautiful or erotic image.

"Oh ... oh … ah, Ron … yes, yes, keep going … fuck, suck my clit, move your fingers, yes, oh, yes, make me come … Make me come!"

It shouldn't surprise him how talkative she was during sex, knowing as he knew how much she loved talking, but it did, in a very, very good way. Her dirty talk and bossy voice drove him wild with desire, making him want to just fuck her for hours and hours and cum together over and over and over again until neither of them could move a single muscle.

He moved his fingers even faster and deeper, and then gave her a long, hard suck on her clit that made her arch her back and thrust her voluptuous, heaving tits into the air as she let out a wail of pleasure that could have awakened the neighbours if they hadn't silenced the room.

"OH, OH, ROOOOOOON!" she exclaimed, "Yesss, oh, oh, yes, YESSS!" Her body stopped moving and she just lay on the bed, panting and spent, her face a picture of pure bliss.

"Satisfied?" he asked, sitting up and trying not to look too smug after the earth-shattering orgasm he had given her.

"Oh, yes," she purred, smiling happily. "If I had known you could do these things with your mouth I would never have told you off for your eating manners."

Ron lay beside her on the bed, laughing and kissed her on the mouth.

"Mmmh, you taste like me," she commented, staring into his eyes.

"Do you like it?"

"It's not bad," she said.

"Not bad?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hermione, I can affirm that your pussy is the best thing I've ever eaten."

"Good, because you're going to eat it loads of times, Ronald Weasley," she told him, a new hunger in her eyes. She outstretched her arm and grabbed his hard cock, making him close his eyes in pleasure. "I think your friend is a bit cold out here," she commented. "Don't you prefer putting it in a … warmer place?"

"Fuck, yeah!" Ron exclaimed, pushing her into the bed and climbing between her open legs. Immediately, Hermione put them around him, pressing his hard body against her soft one, his cock resting on her cunt, her scorching heat sipping into him. He kissed each of her nipples, making her moan softly, and then began to snog her passionately. Hermione responded with equal fervour, their arms embracing the other, bringing their bodies as close as it was possible. Ron could feel her tits against his chest, could feel the way she was grinding her crotch against his dick, getting him harder if possible, and he knew that he couldn't hold back anymore, he needed to be inside he again, to feel her surrounding him tightly.

So he broke the kiss, and lifted his hips, his eyes fixed on hers, and put the head of his cock at her entrance, feeling her open up to him a bit. He couldn't supress a moan. Fuck she felt too good.

"Yes, Ron," she whispered huskily, giving him a short kiss. "Put it in me. Make love to me. Fuck me."

"Oh, fuck!" he swore, and, as slowly as he could — after all, this was just her third time — he penetrated her, marvelling at the way her hot, wet flesh opened to receive him, relishing the incredibly tightness that surrounded him as he entered her.

"Oh, Merlin!" she moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure. "More, Ron."

"Yes, more," he muttered, almost taking his cock out before plunging into her again, a bit quicker this time, until he was balls deep inside her. "Fuck, Hermione, you feel so good!"

"You too," she replied, moaning. "Your cock is so big, I love the way you stretch me every time you enter me …"

Ron groaned, turned on beyond measure due to her words and the amazing way she felt around him: tight, hot, wet.

"I'm ready, Ron. You haven't got to hold back. I don't want you to hold back," she said, staring into his eyes, her gaze full of lust and love for him.

"Oh, fuck!" he swore again, and began to thrust into her, slowly at first but increasing his speed every time, his need for her growing with every thrust, relishing the way her soft body accepted him. She was everything he could have expected, and he knew that he could cum right then, and keep going without a pause, and cum again and still keep at it, because there was no way he could get tired of the way her fantastic pussy felt as he fucked it.

Ron kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth in sync with his movements, and then moved his mouth along her jaw and neck, enjoying the taste of her skin and the way she moaned and panted against his ears. His lust increasing, he put one of his hands under her ass, squeezing her cheek hard and pressing her against him, to which she responded with a loud moan and moving her hips harder against him to counter his thrusts, which now were reaching a frantic speed. Needing more leverage, he raised his torso, almost kneeling between her thighs so he could get closer to her and fuck her harder. Besides, this way he had an amazing view of her jiggling tits.

His balls tightened and his cock twitched.

"Fuck, Hermione … so tight … so hot … I'm so close …"

"Me too," she moaned, and then, to Ron's delight, began to knead her own tits, opening her eyes to look at him and gauge his reaction.

"Holy fuck, you're the hottest sight ever!" he said, and thrust as hard as he could into her, driving his cock as deep as possible into her sopping pussy. "I think I could cum just by watching you," he confessed, groaning in pleasure.

"Yes … oh, Ron, yes," she moaned, and then her right hand left her breast and slid down her body to her clit and began to touch herself.

"Bloody fucking hell!"

"Don't stop!" she urged, using her legs to spur him. "Don't ever stop, Ron … Keep going, keep fucking me!"

"Fuck, yes, Hermione, I'll fuck you forever, I'll fuck your tight pussy non-stop, fill you with my cum over and over again …"

"Ooh, Ron, oh, yes, yes, I'm almost — I'm — Fuck, I'm coming!" she screamed, her hands moving frantically on her clit and tits. Ron could feel her pussy constricting his cock, as if she wanted to milk him. That tightness combined with the incredibly sight of her spasming body was enough to drive him over the edge as well.

"Oh, fuck, I'm cumming too!" he yelled, burying his cock in her, feeling his balls slap against her ass. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he screamed, feeling his cock spurt into her still convulsing pussy.

Finally, after a few more thrusts, he fell on her, his cock still twitching inside her.

"Merlin, Hermione …"

"Mmmh, Ron …" she moaned, putting her hands on his back and caressing his sweaty skin and the nape of his neck. "It was incredible," she sighed. "I love you so much."

"Love you too," he said, still panting. "You feel so fucking good. Can I stay inside you forever?"

She laughed a bit. "That would be lovely," she said. "Impractical but lovely."

Ron lifted his head and kissed her languidly, their lust momentarily sated.

"I'm crushing you," he commented and rolled over to her side, briefly lamenting the loss of connection, and then took her in his left arm and brought her to him. She snuggled into his body, resting her head on his chest. Ron used his free hand to caress her wild, lovely hair. Hermione sighed contentedly.

"It was so hot, seeing you touch yourself," he said after a few moments.

"Mmmh," she said as a response.

"Do you — I mean, have you done that … before?" he asked.

Hermione didn't answer immediately. Instead, she lifted her head and moved a bit away, lying on her side to face him. "Yes," she admitted, and flushed a bit.

"You did?" Ron asked, shocked.

Hermione frowned. "Why are you so surprised?" she asked. "Haven't you?"

"Well, yes, but I'm randy git," he said. "I just — I never imagined — well, I _did_ imagine it, of course …"

"Well, I'd say I can be quite randy, too, can't I?" she asked.

"Now that you say it … yeah," he said, nodding. "So — when did you start?"

"I'm not answering to that," she protested, rolling onto her back so she didn't have to look at him.

"Oh, come on!" he said, propping himself onto his elbow to look at her face. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"You're a teenage boy," she said, turning her head towards him, "I imagine that since you were twelve or so."

"You're no fun," he complaining, falling on his back onto the bed. "You're right, by the way, though I was almost thirteen."

Hermione didn't say anything, and both of them remained silent for a while.

"I was fifteen," she confessed suddenly.

"Fifteen?" asked Ron.

"Yes. It was at Grimmauld Place."

"At Grimmauld Place?" said Ron, propping himself up again to stare at her, very interested. "Not what I'd call a very erotic place …"

Ron saw her blush.

"We were cleaning one of the upper rooms," she explained, avoiding looking at him. "It was a very hot day, and you were wearing one of your Chudley Cannons t-shirts. They clash horribly with your hair, you know, but well, you were all sweaty, and complaining while you scrubbed the floor, and, I don't know, I felt so hot, not just because of the weather. And then I went to take a shower, and as I washed my body I couldn't banish your image from my mind, and I imagined you using your hands on me the way you were on the floor and — well, I couldn't help but caress myself, and I — I just did it," she finished, completely red in the face.

Ron just gaped at her, transfixed, feeling aroused again. The image of Hermione on the shower, all wet, touching herself to images of him was too much.

"You thought about me," was the only thing he could say.

"Well, I almost always think of you when I masturbate," she said.

"'Almost always'?" he repeated, feeling a pang of jealousy inside him. Did she think about other blokes?

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? You're telling me you thought of me every time you've wanked?" she demanded. Ron blushed and looked away.

"That's what I thought," she said. "I think of you almost every time, Ron, but you're not the only boy I find attractive, you know."

"Yeah," he said hoarsely

"But it's you almost always."

"So you've done it more times, then?" he questioned, deciding that it was best to forget about the 'almost always', because he didn't want to confess about Madam Rosmerta, Fleur Delacour and Lavender.

"Yes," she said. "Especially since last year. I stopped doing it while you were with Lavender, though," she added. "It hurt thinking about you in that way, knowing you probably were — well, doing all those things with her."

"I'm sorry," he said, feeling sheepish.

"It's okay," she told him, shrugging. "I made up for lost time after we got together," she confessed, giving him a seductive look.

"Fuck, Hermione …" he moaned. Hermione looked down his body and smiled.

"Already?" she said, referring to his already hard cock. "You came twice!"

"I know," he said, "but fuck, just picturing you touching yourself in your room, or in the shower …"

"In the prefects' bath," she added, fuelling his desire.

"Bloody hell …" he groaned, his cock twitching.

"How frequently do you do it?" she asked, her voice filled with lust.

"Every day," he said quickly, his eyes fixed on hers. Unable to control himself, he moved his right hand and covered her left tit with it, squeezing it gently. "Sometimes twice or thrice a day."

"And do you … think of me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, kneading her boob more roughly, enjoying its fullness in his large hand. "It's been only you for a long time. Even when I was with Lavender, I'd go to bed and couldn't stop wanking to you," he admitted. "I could have seen her tits and yet when I went to bed I'd be more excited after seeing you bit your lip or putting your hair behind your ears …"

"Ron …" she moaned, her beautiful brown eyes shimmering with emotion and lust.

And then they were kissing, hungrily, passionately, one of his hands cupping her tits, one of hers stroking his cock.

"I want you," he blurted out mid-snog, putting one hand on her ass and pressing her body against his.

"I want you too," she replied, panting. "I want you inside me again, Ron."

Ron stared at her, barely restraining himself from fucking her had against the mattress and filling her with his cum again. He wanted something different this time.

"Get on your hands and knees, Hermione," he said huskily, his voice dripping with desire.

"W-What?"

"On your hands and knees. _Please_."

Hermione gaped at him, and Ron thought she wasn't going to do it, but then, slowly, she shifted on the bed, turned Ron and complied with Ron's request.

Ron just watched her, his mouth dry. She looked incredible in that position, her expression a bit sheepish, and he thought he had never seen anything so sexy in his whole life.

"Hermione, you're so sexy, so beautiful …" he moaned, caressing her side and her back softly as he crawled on the bed to position himself behind her, her round, sexy ass in full display. His cock twitched. "You've got an amazing ass," he whispered, cupping it his hands and making her let out a soft moan. "I've always liked it, you know, always trying to get a glimpse at your back during summers, when you used to wear jeans and shorts," he continued, his hands caressing her buttocks and giving her a squeeze. Hermione turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, her eyes bright and full of love and lust.

"And is it — is it as good as you i-imagined?" she dared ask, her face betraying how vulnerable she felt in that position.

"Infinitely better," he answered, giving her another squeeze. He looked down at her, using his hands to part her cheeks, revealing her wet pussy. Ron felt the sudden, almost uncontrollable impulse of burying his cock in her to the hilt and fuck her raw until he spent himself in her over and over; doggy style was his favourite position, he was an ass man and Hermione's was beyond wonderful, but he wanted to make sure she cum again, because if there was one thing better than cumming in her, was to make her cum.

And so, he bent forwards and kissed her lower back while his hands caressed her bum. Then he moved down, covering her ass cheeks in kisses, marvelling at her softness and incredible taste of her skin. He could hear her moaning and smiled, pleased at her reaction. He moved his hands to the back on her thighs and made her open her legs wider. Then he put one on the middle of her back and pushed her down a bit, so her ass was higher in the air.

"Ron …" he heard her say, half-turned on and half-embarrassed at being so exposed.

"Shhhh," he shushed her, giving her a playful bite. "Just enjoy this," he told her and, drunk by her intoxicating smell, put his face on her cunt and gave her a long lick.

"Oooh, RON!"

"Mmmmh, you taste so good, Hermione," he moaned, licking her again, clutching her hips to steady her, though it wasn't really necessary because, very soon, she was wantonly pushing her ass backwards to get more friction, which made him lick her harder and faster.

"Put your tongue inside," she demanded, making his cock twitch. Fuck, he loved when she ordered him while he was eating her, so he complied, thrusting it into her and moving it in circles.

"Oooh … oh, oh, yes … yes," she moaned, sending shivers down his body. "Keep going, Ron … Deeper, push your tongue deeper …"

Ron did his best, outstretching his tongue as much as he could, pushing his face into her to reach even deeper, his long nose nuzzling her asshole, which was just a bonus for him (and, by the way she was moaning and moving, also for her).

"Your fingers," she said after a bit. "Use your fingers to rub me, Ron."

"Yes," he said into her now drenched pussy. "Anything for you, Hermione. Fuck, I love eating your pussy!" he groaned.

"And I love you doing it!" she replied, pushing back against his face. "Now, your fingers!" she demanded.

At once, Ron moved his right hand and used her thumb to rub her clit from behind without stopping the movements of his tongue.

"Oh, Merlin, yes, Ron, yes! Just like that, I'm already close!"

Ron kept going at it, trying to ignore his desperate need to fuck her again in this position, to claim her body completely. And he wanted her to cum while he was fucking her. So, when he noticed she was on the verge of orgasm, he just retreated. Hermione turned her head very quickly, an annoyed expression on her face, ready to tell him off for stopping, but before she could say anything, Ron put his cock on her entrance and thrust hard, burying himself into her to the hilt, his balls slapping against her clit.

"OOOH, FUCK, RON!" she screamed, arching her back and making her ass even more delicious. Ron relished the way his hips lower stomach were pressed against her soft bum for a moment, trying not to cum on the spot due to the heat and tightness surrounded his prick, and then began to move in and out of her, hard. He just couldn't he gentle, excited as he was, and she didn't seem to need it, either.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione, you don't know — oh — how fucking good you — ah — feel this way! You're so tight, so hot, so … so fucking sexy!"

"Harder!" she demanded, desperate to reach the orgasm he had denied her moments before. "Harder, Ron! Fuck me harder!"

"Fuck, yes, I'll fuck as hard as I can, love! I'm gonna fuck your pussy so hard you'll feel me inside you for the next week!"

"Oh, fuck, yes, yes, Ron, ah, yesss, yess!"

Ron grabbed her hips to hold her and began fucking her as hard as he could, looking down, watching his cock appear and disappear inside Hermione's tight body and her asscheeks ripple every time his groin slammed against her bum.

"Ooooh, Ron, Ron, almost there … almost there! Don't stop!" she screamed. He could feel her pussy tightening around him, so he gave her a few powerful thrusts and then, overcome by a sudden inspiration, lifter his right hand and gave her a slap on her ass.

"Oh, Merlin, Ron! Fuck, I'm coming, ooooh, I'm coming!" she moaned, her body convulsing around him. He could feel his balls getting drenched with her juices and it turned him even more. He tried to slow down his movements, he wanted this to last, it felt too bloody good to stop, but after seeing — and feeling — her cumming on all fours was almost his undoing. She was just too hot in this position, with her ass high in the air, her sweaty, sexy back arched and her pussy open up for him. For a moment, he imagined taking out his cock and cumming all over her ass, marking her as him, and that drove him over the edge.

"Oh, fuck, fuckfuckfuck!" he exclaimed loudly, gripping her hips roughly and pushing her against him so he could drive his cock into her to the hilt. "I'm cumming, Hermione, fuck, I'm cumming!" he yelled as he felt his cock spasm and explode inside her welcoming pussy.

"Oh, yes, yes, Ron, come inside me! Fill me!"

Ron gave a few more thrusts, wanting to spill himself in her until the last drop, and then let his body rest on her back and put his hands around her belly, both of them panting heavily.

"Merlin, Ron, that was mind-blowing. Fuck …"

"Bloody hell, I love hearing you swear," he said against her ear, biting her earlobe playfully. "It's so bloody hot." She let out a giggle.

"Well, don't expect me to do when we're not doing this," she said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Good," he said, kissing her on her shoulder, "if you did it all the time it would lost its appeal."

Kissing her a few more times on her neck and back, he rolled to her side so he wouldn't crush her. Immediately, Hermione turned to look at him and kissed him soundly on the lips before snuggling against him.

"Mmmh, what was that for?" he asked, grinning.

"You made me come, really hard, three times," she said. "Ah, and because I love you."

Ron laughed. "Glad to know that you have your preferences in order, love," he said, caressing her hair. "Tired?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Let's get under the covers, okay?" he proposed.

Both of them moved out of the bed and Ron parted the covers. Hermione use her wand to clean them both and then bent over to take her pyjama top and panties from the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as he got into the bed, completely naked.

"Putting this on."

"Nooo, don't!" he begged, pouting. "I want you naked beside me. I promise I'll keep you warm," he offered. Hermione turned her head, studying him for a moment.

"All right," she accepted at last. "But if I catch a cold, I'll blame you."

"You won't, it's warm here," he said. Hermione got under the covers and snuggled against him, tangled her legs with his and putting her head on his shoulder, her hair tickling his neck and cheek. Ron put the covers over them and embraced her. He could feel her breasts against his torso and even the dampness between her legs on his thigh, and his cock, though soft, twitched a bit. Fuck, he couldn't get enough of her.

"I love this," she commented, her voice sleepy.

"Me too," he replied, and they fell silent for a bit.

"Ron?"

"What?"

"Thanks again, for today," she said, snuggling further into him. "You're really wonderful."

Ron couldn't help but smile. "Because you deserve it, love. You deserve everything," he said, before falling asleep with the smell of her hair.

* * *

_Next chapter, around Monday!_

_I'm not adding new challenges/prompts. In any case, nobody has done any of them, so …_

_Anyway, I hope all of you are fine in these troubled times._


	7. Home Alone

_Here's next chapter. The longest one yet, and this time is almost pure smut with a bit of fluff._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

**Home Alone**

Ron awoke due to something tickling him on his face. He shook his head, uncomfortable, and grunted before opening his eyes and finding his face almost covered by a wild mane of brown hair.

"Oh, sorry, Ro-oon," Hermione apologised, yawning, moving a bit away from him. "My hair's even worse in the mornings."

"Don't mind," he said, blinking a few times and looking at her face. "I love your hair. Having it tickling my nose in the mornings is just a little shortcoming," he added, smiling at her.

Hermione giggled a bit, and then gave him a quick kiss in the mouth. Ron wanted to deepen it, but before he could do anything, she had retreated.

"I should brush my teeth before kissing you," she said apologetically.

"I don't mind," he replied, getting closer to her.

She put one finger on his lips, stopping him. "You should brush your teeth, too," she said, smirking.

"Oh, you're no fun," he protested. "I don't want to get up, it's warm here, and —" he added, grabbing one of her breasts "— you're naked."

"I know I am. And so are you," she pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," he smiled, squeezing her breast and making Hermione open her mouth in a silent moan of pleasure. "Naked and hard."

Hermione stared at him, a new fire in her eyes, and then lifted the covers and looked down at his crotch. She licked her lips in a way that made Ron throb. "Mmmh, I see you are," she said huskily, clearly turned on. And the idea that Hermione got horny seeing his cock hard made him hornier. Unable to resist, Ron got closer to her, put his mouth around one her nipples and sucked hard.

"Ro— mmmh, ooh!"

"Liked that, eh?" he smirked against her tit before sucking again and using his hand to knead the other. "Fuck, I love your tits!"

"You love my — ah — breasts, you love my — oh, Ron — bum … Is there some part of my — ooh — you don't love?" she asked between moans.

"None," he answered between licks and sucks. "You're just perfect, and I aching to be inside that amazing pussy of yours."

"Oh, Merlin, Ron, you — aah — are so vulgar …"

"You love it," he replied, moving his mouth to the valley between her tits and squeezing them with his hands, pressing them against his cheeks. The feeling was amazing and he swore again, rejoicing in the fact that he was surrounded by tits.

Hermione put her hands on his hair and began to caress him, pressing him against her body. He put one of his legs between hers, and she began to rub her cunt against his thigh deliciously, driving him mad with desire.

"You're wet already," he commented, kissing and licking all over her tits. He couldn't get enough of them.

"Yes," she moaned. "Yes, Ron, I'm wet, wet for you. I need you inside me. Fuck me, Ron," she begged, opening her legs for him.

"Bloody hell, yes!" he shouted. He threw the covers off them and got on his knees, taking in the sight of her completely nude body, the lustful expression on her face, the heaving movement of her tits and, above all, her hot, wet pussy, open and ready for him. Eager to put his hard cock in her, he got between her parted thighs. He took a moment to caress her thighs, stomach and boobs, and then penetrated her in one stroke that made the both of them moan loudly.

"Oh, Merlin," he hissed, overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of her tight walls surrounding him.

"Move," she asked, caressing his chest before putting her hands on his hips. "Move, Ron."

"I wanted to savour it for a moment, Hermione, you feel so — so _fucking _good."

"So do you," she replied, using her hands to pull him more against her body. "Please, move. I want to feel you sliding in and out of me, stretching my — my … pussy," she added in a very low voice, her face becoming completely red.

"Fuck, Hermione!" he moaned, and felt his cock throbbing. He thought he could cum just by hearing her say that word. He grabbed her hands, put them above her head and began to move in and out of her, picking up speed, the bed creaking with each thrust. Hermione, moaning, tried to free her hands, probably to use them to clutch at him, but Ron didn't let her go, enjoying having her like this, completely dominated by him.

However, as their fucking grew more intense, Ron finally released her put his hands on both sides of her head for better support. Immediately, Hermione surrounded his waist with her legs, allowing him deeper penetration into her warm body, and began to roam his chest with her hands.

"Oh … oh, oh … Ron …"

"Fuck, Hermione, this feels so good, I could do it forever!" he exclaimed, and bent down to kiss her, but she turned her face, wrinkling her nose.

"Sorry," she said, "but really, Ron, you've got a horrible morning breath toda— Ah!" she wailed, when he responded to her words with a powerful thrust.

"But I want to use my mouth, kiss you!" he protested, slowing down a little, which made her frown at him.

"Don't slow down, go harder!" she ordered. "Kiss my breasts. Suck them."

Groaning in approval, Ron did just that. It wasn't easy, as he was considerably taller than her, but he thought that having her tits in his mouth, with Hermione arching her back to offer them to him, was worth a cramped neck.

"Oh, oh, yes, like that, Ron, suck harder!" Hermione moaned, putting one hand on his head and running her fingers through his hair.

"Mmmh, Hermione, love your taste … Fuck, love you …" he muttered, delighted. He had his face buried in her tits and his cock buried in her tight pussy, there couldn't be anything better in the whole world.

Their intense lovemaking continued for a few minutes, when Ron began to notice the signs of Hermione's impending orgasm. She was moaning louder, and her hips were countering his thrusts with equal force. She could feel how wet she was around him, and so he released her tits so he could change his angle and rub against her clit with the base of his cock.

"Ron, no, no … your mouth, don't stop sucking me, please …"

"This'll feel better," he said hoarsely, making sure that he went balls deep with every thrust and that he rubbed against her clit. But as he didn't want to neglect her and could feel he was about to cum, too, He used his hands to grab and squeeze her tits. Hard.

Hermione let out a wail that coursed throughout Ron's body, turning his blood into pure fire. Fuck, she was so hot he was going to explore from pure bliss.

"Oh, fuck, Ron, almost there! Almost — there!"

"Yes, Hermione, fuck, cum for me! Milk my cock with that hungry pussy of yours!"

Whether from his dirty talk or the powerful thrust which with he accompanied his words, Hermione let out a loud cry of pleasure, and Ron felt her legs press hard around him and her cunt spasm around his cock.

"Oh, oh, oh, ooh, RON! YES!"

Ron couldn't wait anymore, he was desperate to cum, and so began to thrust madly into her, as fast and hard as he could, and, just seconds later, he felt his cock swell and explode inside her, filling her completely with his hot cum.

"Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck, Hermione!" he yelled, burying himself as deep as he could while he shot the last spurts. Once finished, he managed to move to her side before falling onto the bed, panting heavily and feeling boneless.

"Fuck, woman, you're gonna be the death of me, the way you make me cum!"

Hermione let out a happy laugh, kissing his shoulder, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"I could say the same, though not with those words," she commented, and sighed happily. Ron laughed again and bent over her to kiss her.

"Ron, seriously, you've got _horrible _morning breath today! Let's go and brush our teeth, okay?" she suggested, getting off the bed. "And I need a shower." Ron just sighed and watched her put one of his shirts on her and nothing else. Bloody hell, she looked sexy on his clothes …

"Are you coming?" she asked, staring at him.

"I already did, but I can always repeat," he joked, smirking at her.

Hermione shook her head and moved towards the door.

"Wait!" he shouted, staring at her disbelievingly. "You're not going to the bathroom in just my shirt, aren't you? I mean, surely your parents know we sleep together, but walking through the house practically starkers —"

"Ron, it's half past nine in the morning, my parents have already left for work. We're alone."

_We're alone_.

_I need a shower_.

He could take a shower with Hermione! At once, dozens of his wanking fantasies involving a wet, naked Hermione in the shower crossed his mind, making him horny and hard.

He shook his head and realised that he was alone in the room. Jumping out of the bed, he put on his pants, trying to dissimulate his erection, and the followed her to the bathroom.

When he walked in, Hermione was already putting toothpaste on her toothbrush. Instead of approaching her, he just stared at her almost naked body, at her long legs, the way the shirt rounded on her bum …

"What?" she asked, her toothbrush a few inches away from her mouth.

"You look sexy," he blurted out, his eyes roaming her body. "I can't wait to have you all wet in the shower," he added huskily. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You want us to have a shower together?"

Ron stared at her as if she were insane. "Of course I do! Don't you?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Mmmh, I don't know." She looked at his tented pants. "Something tells me you don't just want to wash."

"Oh, I want that, too," he nodded eagerly, and approached her. "But fuck, Hermione, the idea of you in the shower … Do you know how many times I've wanked to that image?"

Hermione stared at him and began to brush her teeth, not saying anything. But Ron could see the desire in her eyes. Fuck, she was almost as horny as him, and that was simply awesome!

Ron tore his gaze away from her and began to brush his teeth, too. Hermione finished first, and, while Ron rinsed his mouth, she moved to the shower and opened the water. Ron turned round to watch her, his eyes roaming down her back and stopping on her ass, enjoying the way the shirt clung to it. Then, without looking at him, Hermione took off her shirt and threw it on top of the toilet. Ron hissed at the sudden sight of her naked buttocks.

Hermione turned her head to look at him and smiled suggestively. "What? Are you coming or are you going to stand there, staring?" she challenged him as she stepped into the stall. "I thought you had fantasies with me naked and wet in the shower?"

"Of course I'm going," he said, following her. "It's just you look so bloody good naked, you shouldn't be allowed to wear clothes."

"Yes, because you would like other boys to see me naked, wouldn't you?" she said sarcastically, getting under the water to soak her bushy hair.

"No, I wouldn't," he replied quickly, his eyes fixed on the way the water ran down her body. "You're mine."

"Mmmh," she hummed noncommittally. "I don't fancy being treated as a possession, Ron."

"But _you are_ mine," he insisted, grabbing her tits and giving them a soft squeeze. "You are mine, like I am yours. These tits —" he gave them another squeeze "— are mine. Your ass —" he moved one hand to it "— is mine. Your pussy," he added, lowering his voice at the same time he moved his other hand to cup her, "is mine, too."

"I get it," she said, her eyes full of lust. "So _this —_" she grabbed his cock "— is mine, then?"

"Yes," he said in hoarse voice as she stroked him slowly. "Yours. Completely yours. My cock is yours to use as you please," he declared. Hermione bit her bottom lip, desire etched upon her face.

"Tell me about one of those fantasies of you and me in the shower," she asked.

"What?" he exclaimed, shocked. "You don't want to know, Hermione."

"I do," she insisted. "Please, Ron. Tell me, what do you think about when you wank? What makes you come?"

"Fuck, Hermione," he swore, turned on by her words. Fuck, she looked so wanton, so —

Suddenly, he remembered that they had brushed their teeth for a reason, and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, hard, the hot water fall upon them. The feeling was awesome.

They snogged for a while until the need for air made them stop. Hermione put his hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"Ron, I want you to tell me."

"OK," he said. "What kind of fantasy do you want me to share? A quick one or a slow one?"

"What's the difference?"

"Well, in a quick one, I usually enter the bathroom without realising you're inside. Then I see you in the stall, all wet. You realise I am there with you and at first you look shocked, but then you smile seductively at me, motion for me to go in, and a moment later I'm fucking you against the wall and we're both cumming."

Hermione stared at him, open-mouthed. "Well, certainly that is _quick_."

"It's what I think about when I'm — well, in hurry, you could say," he explained, feeling his ears redden.

"But it's satisfactory to you?"

"Yeah."

"I think I prefer a slow one," she said. "More build-up, I expect."

"Yes," he nodded.

"Tell me one of those."

Ron thought for a moment, and then began to speak.

"Well, this one starts more or less the same way. We're at The Burrow, in summer. It's hot in my room, and I'm sweating, and I think a shower would feel good, so I get up and —"

"Is Harry there in your room?"

"What?" he asked. "No! I don't include Harry in my sexual fantasies, you know."

"OK, OK, sorry," she said, looking at him eagerly.

"Well, I go down the stairs, and I open the bathroom, not realising you're already inside, probably having had the same idea than me —"

"You don't realise I'm inside? Don't hear the water, or see the light turned on?" she interrupted again. "Besides, I wouldn't ever leave the door unlocked, there're too many people in your house."

Ron glared at her, exasperated. "Hermione, it's a sexual fantasy, not an essay!"

"Oh, yes. Sorry," she said, looking contrite. "Please, continue."

"Will you let me finish this time?"

"Yes, yes, sorry."

"Well, I step inside and then I realise you're there, behind the curtain, and, apparently, you haven't noticed me entering and I froze on the spot. I can barely see you, but when I look down I see your panties on the floor. A pair of extremely tiny, extremely sexy lace black panties."

Hermione bit her lip again, turned on by his story, and Ron smiled inwardly.

"I remain there for a minute, unable to move, and then, suddenly, part the curtain a bit, so you can look, and see me, and you frown at me, clearly furious."

"I imagine," she commented, smiling.

"I say I'm sorry, and that I didn't see anything, but my eyes drift to the floor and you realise I've seen your panties. You groan, mortified, and tell me that I'm a pervert and to get out. And I protest and say that I didn't know you were there. I'm about to turn round but then I can't help but tell you that — that —"

"That what?" she asked, eager.

"That I like your panties and that I never imagined you in something like that — which, by the way, is obviously a lie, but for the sake of the fantasy —"

"I get it," Hermione interrupted him. "Continue."

"And then you seem shocked, and thoughtful for a moment, and when I'm about to get out you say 'You like them?' and I tell you that yeah, that they're very sexy. Then you ask me if I really imagined you in your underwear, and I tell you that yes, but never in something like that. You seem a bit shocked, and I, not wanting to make you angrier, tell you that I'm very sorry, that I'll do anything to make up to you."

"And what do I say?" asked Hermione, very interested.

"You say 'like what?' and I suddenly realise you haven't washed your hair, and, knowing how much you like someone playing with it —"

"How did you know that?" she asked suddenly.

Ron let out a sigh of frustration. "I didn't know, okay? Hermione, it's a fantasy, it is not real, and if you don't stop interrupting me your parents will be back before I finish."

"Yes, sorry, it's just that — well, you know me, I've _got to_ ask questions."

"Yeah, I know, but refrain for a bit, okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, as I was saying, I realise you haven't washed your hair, so I just offer to wash it for you for as long as you like. You just stare at me for a while, thinking about it, and then you say that it's okay, _but_ I've got to be naked and I can't look at you below your neck."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, the shadow of a smile in her lips. "Interesting," she said simply.

"So I just take off my clothes, and then step into the shower, my head high, so even if I lower my gaze I can't see anything, even though I'm dying to see you and I know you can see me. You are looking down, and I know you're watching my cock, which by the way, is completely hard, and that makes me even harder. You smile wickedly and then look at me in the eye, warning me again about not looking down, and then you take my hands and pour your shampoo on them, and I put them in your hair and began touching and washing it slowly."

"Show me," she asked.

"What?"

Hermione took her shampoo bottle and put some in his hands. "Show me, Ron. Wash my hair and keep talking."

Ron put his hands on her hair and began soaping it, marvelling at how soft and thick it was. Hermione closed her eyes and let out a soft moan.

"It feels good," she said, and then opened her eyes and asked, "does it feel like in your fantasy?"

"Better."

"Continue, Ron. I want to know how it ends."

"Okay," he nodded, watching his fingers move through her wet curls. "I keep doing this for a while, and you have your eyes closed, and are moaning, saying how good my hands feel and all that stuff. Every now and then you open your eyes to check that I'm not looking at your body, which is killing me. And then, after a while, you open your eyes again, and, staring into my eyes, you grab my cock."

"Do I?" she asked coyly. "Like this?" she inquired, doing the same and making him moan.

"Fuck, yes, just like that."

"I want to look down, to see your body and watch your hands around my cock, but before I make a move you give me a hard stroke and — fuck, Hermione!" he groaned, as she had done just that, a mischievous smile on her face. "Yes, exactly like that, and tell me that I can't look down and to keep washing your hair and to rinse it. So I try to do that, and you just begin wanking me harder."

"Harder," she said huskily, doing the same as her fantasy self and making him moan louder.

"And then I move your head under the water again to rinse your hair and get rid of the soap, and you tell remind me again that I can't look at your body, and then — Merlin, Hermione, you're so good at this!" he moaned, her hands on his cock sending

"Keep talking, Ron. What did I do?"

"You — you just got onto your knees, still stroking my cock, and I can't help lowering my eyes, just enough to see your head. You smile at me saucily and order me to keep rinsing your hair —"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a bit. "You love when I boss you around, don't you?" she asked, and knelt before him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, though he already knew.

"Making your fantasy come true," she stated, looking up at him while she stroked him leisurely. "Rinse my hair and keep talking, Ron."

"Eh —" he stammered, completely turned on, "well, I do as you say, and keep stroking your hair under the water, and then you take my cock into your mouth."

"Yes?" she asked. "Like this?" and she swallowed him and sucked hard on him, making him weak in the knees.

"Fuck, yes!"

Ron tried to keep rinsing her hair while she sucked him off, though he was having difficulties trying to concentrate on it, especially when Hermione began to caress his balls and started using her tongue. However, after just a minute or so, she released him, giving him a long lick, and, still caressing his bollocks, she looked up at him.

"Finish the story," she told him, her voice demanding and seductive.

"Well, you give me a few sucks while I try to rinse your hair — just like what we were doing, only you suck my cock way better than your fantasy self —"

"Don't get side-tracked," she admonished him, taking out her tongue and licking the tip of his dick, making him hiss.

"Sor-ry," he said, closing his eyes to focus, because his girlfriend was driving him completely mad. He took a deep breath. "Well, after that you stop and tell me that just washing your hair is not enough for my transgression —" Upon hearing that word, Hermione laughed.

"What?" he asked, befuddled.

"Sorry, it sounds so strange to hear you use a word like that."

"Well, it was _you_ who used it."

"It is you who imagined me saying it, so …"

"As I was saying," he continued, disregarding the subject. He was too turned on and in desperate need of cumming, "you say that, that washing your hair is not enough, and that, to completely compensate you, I — I should give you … something … to swallow," he finished.

"How naughty or me," she said, grinning teasingly.

"And so you just took my entire cock in your mouth and sucked me off 'till I came."

"And I swallowed your semen?" she asked, licking her lips wantonly.

"Fuck, yeah."

"Mmmh," she moaned. "Do you want to give me something to swallow, Ron?"

"Oh, yes, Hermione, please … you're killing me here."

"Good, because I'm rather hungry," she said, and then took his cock into her hot mouth and sucked as hard as she could, making Ron's body tremble and causing him to put his hands on the walls to support himself.

"Oh, fuck, yes, like that, Hermione! Oh, yes, suck my cock like that, make me cum …" he moaned and begged, overwhelmed by the sinful pleasure that was her mouth around him and her hands kneading his bollocks with determination, as if she was coaxing them into release all the spunk they had accumulated during the night and had not been dispensed during their earlier fuck in her bed.

"Mmmmh," Hermione moaned around him, making him see stars. Ron managed to put one hand on her hair to caress her soaked curls and encourage her to suck him harder.

Ron looked down, enthralled by the way she was taking him in, by the expression on her face, which told him how much she loved doing this to him, how much it turned her on, and his hips moved a bit forwards, countering the bobbing movements of her head.

"Deeper, Hermione," he whispered hoarsely. "Take my cock deeper, make me cum down your throat."

Hermione hummed again, sending shivers down his spine, and she managed to take another inch on him in her hot, wet mouth, and Ron rolled his eyes in bliss.

"Fuck, yeah, like that!" he moaned, in the verge of orgasm. "Do it a bit faster, love, suck my cock faster and I'll give you something to swallow, my greedy witch."

He didn't know where that had come from, but Hermione seemed to like it, because she began to suck harder and take him even a bit deeper, now humming all the time and moving her tongue at a very quick pace around his head. Ron moaned loudly, knowing that the wasn't going to resist for long this heavenly treatment.

"Oh, oh … oh, fuckfuck, Hermione, yesyes! YES! Cumming!" he shouted in ecstasy, thrusting into her mouth and feeling his cock shoot spurt after spurt of cum into her mouth while she swallowed powerfully, increasing the already amazing pleasure that coursed throughout his body.

"Oh, bloody fuck … Merlin …" he moaned, his voice low and hoarse. And when she gave him a last suck before releasing his spent cock, he couldn't help it and slid down the wall until he was sitting, sprawled, in front of a smiling Hermione, enjoying the way the water falling on him.

"Good, I take," she commented, licking her lips as if she had just eaten the tastiest dessert ever, making him body tingle. It was incredible that, even after such a powerful orgasm, she could turn him on. Fuck, he loved her!

"Unbelievable," he said dreamily. "What about you?"

"I loved it," she said. "And now that you're satisfied," she added, straddling his knees, "I could use your help. I'm rather … wet."

"Mmmh, I love a wet Hermione," he said, his eyes drifting from her eyes to her jiggling tits.

"You love Hermione," she clarified, taking his hands in hers.

"I do," he nodded. "Fuck, I fucking love Hermione. And I love fucking Hermione."

"Yes," she said, her eyes full of desire. "And now you've got work to do," she added, guiding one his hands to her tits and the other to her sex. She moaned when he began to move his fingers, noticing that she was so wet and slippery.

"Come 'ere," he said, and she got closer to him until he forced her to rest her bum on his thighs. "Fuck, you're dripping."

"Use your fingers, Ron," she demanded, biting her lower lip to refrain from moaning. "And squeeze me," she added, putting her hand over his on her breast.

Ron did as told, relishing the feel of the supple flesh of her tit in his hand and the why her muscles opened to allow his finger entrance. Hermione moaned, closing her eyes and tilting her head backwards, letting the water fall on her face. Ron stared at her, enthralled by the sight. She looked so wild, so wanton, so different from what everyone could see. His cock twitched, already half-hard.

Wanting to see her moaning, he began to finger-fuck her while his thumb rubbed her clit. She moaned again, louder, and began to mover her hips against his hand, desperate for release.

"Yes, love, ride my hand. Fuck yourself with my fingers, let me feel that tight cunt of yours," he whispered.

"Oh … oh, Ron … Merlin, more … Add another finger, please," she begged, and he did at once, rejoicing how snug her hole was. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders for support, and began to grind her hips frantically, eager to achieve release. Ron just stared at her, silently encouraging her to cum, because though the sight was beyond amazing, his hand felt a bit cramped in this position, and he didn't know for how long he could move his thumb on her clit.

Whimpering, Hermione arched her back and pushed her chest forwards, making her tits look even firmer and more enticing. He groaned.

"Ron — oh — suck them … ooohh, suck them, please," she whispered between moans, and used one of her hands to pull his head against her bouncing boobs. Ron opened his mouth immediately and took her left nipple in his mouth while he squeezed her other tit with his hand. Merlin, he loved her tits, they were fucking perfect.

"You taste amazing," he said, sucking harder and redoubled his efforts on her dripping pussy. "Cum for me, Hermione. I wanna see you out of control. Cum for me."

"Oh, oh, oooh, Ron! Ronronron! Oh, Merlin, ROOON!" she cried, her body convulsing, and then fell against him, panting heavily. Ron extracted his sore hand from under her and embraced her body, pressing her against his, giving her a few kisses on her shoulder.

"Thank you," she muttered after a bit, while they both lay on the floor, under the cascading water.

"My pleasure," he replied, smiling. "You know I love watching you cum."

"I know." She sat up again to look at him, and then kissed him softly on the lips. "You're hard again," she noticed, looking down between their bodies.

"It happens when my sexy girlfriend comes undone all over my hand," he said smugly.

She blushed a bit. "I love the way you make me feel, Ron."

He smiled proudly. Only Hermione could make him feel that way, that he really was worth something —

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he felt her grab his cock again.

"Hermione …"

"Let me take care of you again, Ron," she whispered, her beautiful, expressive brown eyes fixed on his. Fuck, she really wanted to do this, to make him climax once more.

"Yes," he muttered, "yeah, Hermione. Do it."

Hermione moved so she was sitting beside him, a position much more comfortable for her, and began to move her soft hand up and down his cock while she sucked on his earlobe.

"Fuck, Hermione …"

"Don't hold back, Ron," she whispered between kisses. "Come for me. Come all over my hand."

"Faster," he said. "Grip it harder and move your hand faster."

Hermione complied, and, as he got closer to his release, she began to snog him, muffling his moans and driving him mad.

"Oh, fuck, Hermi—ooh—ne," he moaned, panting when their mouths parted. "Fuck, I'm so close … so close …" He closed his eyes to savour the delicious sensation.

"Com for me, Ron," Hermione said seductively. "Cover my hand with your seed, let me see it."

"Fuuuuck!" he swore, feeling his cock throb and then spurt all over his hand, his body filled with pure bliss. "Oooh, Hermione!"

He opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him happily. Then she looked down, at her cum-covered hand that was still clutching his softening cock.

"There's so much," she said in awe. And then, to his shock, she lifted her hand and licked it, her eyes fixed on his.

"Fuck!" he said, dumbfounded. It was one thing to see her swallowing his spunk, but to lick it from her hand when it was also soaked with water …

"You know I like your taste," she said, washing her hands with the falling water.

"I know, but — you'd better stop that if you want to leave this shower today."

"Yes, we should wash ourselves and get out," she said. "We've been here for a while and this isn't a magical shower, it hasn't got an unlimited supply of hot water. Besides, I'm hungry."

"Me too," he said, and both of them got to their feet.

As they washed, Hermione looked at him with a smile. "You know, I was surprised at your little fantasy," she commented. "I mean, I didn't imagine that, as a teenager boy, you would think of such a complex scenario that didn't even allow you to see my body and that delayed your climax for so long."

"Well, as I told you, usually it's a very fast thing, but sometimes, well …" he looked away from her, "I wanted to indulge myself, if you know what I mean. Making myself wait that way made it better when I finally got to finish."

"Yes, I get it."

They finished showering and exited the stall. As they were drying themselves, Hermione looked at him and asked, "and — do you fantasise a lot, then?"

"What?"

"I mean, how frequently do you — masturbate?"

"Me? Everyday, of course. Twice a day, most days. Sometimes even more, it depends."

"On what?"

"On how sexy you decide to be."

"Oh," she just said, and Ron saw her smiling.

Ron watched them in the mirror while they dried themselves. They were alone in that house, and, in that moment, Ron could see he and Hermione in the future, in their own house. They would always share the shower before going downstairs to have breakfast —

_This is what I want_, he thought. _If we survive this bloody war, I want this with Hermione._

"Done," he said, looking at her. "What if while you finish drying your hair I get dressed and prepare breakfast for the two of us?"

Hermione stopped and stared at him. "Ron, you have never used a Muggle kitchen before."

"But I can use my wand, can't I?" he said. "Trust me, Hermione, I promise I won't burn your parents' house. I — I just want to do something nice for you," he explained, feeling his ears grow hot.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "All right," she relented.

Grinning at her, he walked out, went to her — _their! — _room, got dressed and was sprinting downstairs before she came out of the bathroom, whose door was closed. For a moment, he thought that it was a bit odd. Maybe she was using the toilet, or just was giving him time to start.

Gulping, he began to open cupboards and the fridge, pondering what to do, and then took his wand and began to work. He was not a cook, that was for sure, but, after having seen his mum do it for years and helping her a few times, he knew he could manage to make toast with marmalade — a favourite of Hermione's — and cook eggs and bacon. Fortunately, he didn't need to make coffee because the Grangers had a machine that did it.

He was almost finished and rather pleased when he heard steps in the living room, and a moment later Hermione entered the kitchen. He turned round to say 'hi' to her but was unable to, and just gaped at her, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" he swore, his eyes roaming over her body. She was wearing a black, flouncy skirt that reached just mid-thigh, the shortest skirt he had ever seen her wearing; and a white tank top that showed her beautiful cleavage. And to top it all, she wasn't wearing a bra! He could see her round tits against the fabric of the top and had to refrain the impulse to pounce on her and suck on her nipples, visible against the soft fabric.

"What?" she asked. She looked both pleased and embarrassed at his reaction. Certainly, these clothes had nothing to do with the witch robes she usually wore.

"You look amazing," he said, approaching her slowly, still staring at her in awe.

"You think so?" she asked, unsure. "You don't think it's … too much?"

"Too much?" he asked. "Fuck, no!" he said, and, clutching her waist, pulled her to him and kissed her hard. A moment later she responded with equal passion. Ron slid his hands up her sides, caressing her, and then, unable to resist, moved them to her tits and squeezed them through her top, making her moan into his mouth. "Merlin, Hermione," he said, breaking the kiss and staring into her eyes. "I can't believe you aren't wearing a bra," he said, and squeezed her again, enjoying the fullness of her breasts in his hands.

"I thought that you might like it."

"I love it," he said, taking a few steps backwards so he could see her entire body. "And that skirt … I've never seen you wear such a short one before, not even in summer."

Hermione blushed and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I shortened it a bit," she admitted, and Ron gaped at her. Fuck, he loved her. How could she be so alluring? How could she be so wanton as to tell him she wanted him to give her his cum to swallow, and then blush for having shortened a skirt a few inches?

"I thought you were hungry," he said, gulping. "But now I think you want me to fuck you here on the kitchen table."

"Ron!" she exclaimed, scandalised and sounding more like the Hermione he knew. "That's a bit disgusting. We eat on that table."

"I think it would be hot," he replied, eyeing her lustfully. "Imagine having dinner tonight and knowing that I made you cum all over it …"

"You're so — dirty," she said, shaking her head, though he knew she wasn't really disgusted. In fact, he suspected that she was a bit turned on by the idea. Bloody hell, he was hard again! "Anyway, I'm famished, what have you made?" she asked, changing the subject and looking around.

"Toast with marmalade, eggs and bacon," he said, using his wand to put everything on the table.

"You're wonderful!" she exclaimed, sitting on a chair and giving him a broad smile that made his heart flutter. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome," he said, sitting in front of her. "So, what are our plans for the day?" he asked as they ate. "Are your parents coming for lunch?"

"No, they usually have lunch near their office," answered Hermione. "What do you want to do?"

"What about spending all day in your bed, shagging?" he suggested, giving her a lustful stare.

"Tempting, but no," she replied. "I want to go out, maybe for a walk; there are places I want you to see. And besides, we've got homework."

Ron groaned. "Oh, Hermione, you had to ruin it? We've got a wonderful weekend, we're on holiday, are alone in this house, you're dressed so sexy, and want to _do homework_?"

"Ron, you came thrice this morning, you never get enough?"

"Of you? No," he responded without thinking, and Hermione blushed a bit. "Besides, I've come more than twice with you, like that day after prefect patrol," he said. "And you want that too. I mean, you're dressed like that —"

"Just because I want to look sexy for you doesn't mean I want to spend the day having sex," she interrupted him, frowning. "And I'm not wearing a bra not just for your viewing pleasure, but because they're not the most comfortable item of clothing to wear, and as I'm rather young and fortunately don't need to wear one all the time, and — well, you've already seen everything, I just didn't bother," she blurted out, speaking very quickly.

Ron just stared at her, speechless after her rant, his fork suspended just outside his mouth.

"OK, OK," he said, raising his hands in a placating manner. "Sorry," he said, not really knowing what her problem was.

Hermione stared at him and then sighed, deflated. "No, _I'm_ sorry," she said. "This trying-to-be-sexy thing is new to me. I hadn't bothered before and I feel a bit insecure."

"Hermione, you look amazing, really. You don't even need to bother, you are always sexy. Look, I love that you're doing this," he said, signalling her clothes, "but, really, you don't need to. I'd find you sexy and want you even if you were wearing Snape's robes."

"Really?" she asked, the hint of a smile curving the corners of her mouth.

"Really."

"Okay," she said, happily taking a bite of her toast.

They finished their breakfast and then Hermione offered to clean the kitchen, but Ron refused.

"I said I'd take care of breakfast today, and I meant it," he said adamantly. "You just go to the living room and relax, I'll be with you in a minute."

"All right," she accepted, nodding. "I'll get our things then, so we could do homework for a while."

Ron groaned. "Hermione …"

"_Ron_," she said sternly, "the exams are almost here." Ron sighed, and Hermione, after looking at him for a moment, sighed. "Let's make a deal," she told him. "We work until lunchtime and then we can go have lunch outside and spend the afternoon just having fun."

"What kind of fun?" he asked mischievously, liking that plan much more.

"That'll depend on how hard you work," she said, giving him a chaste kiss, and then walked out the kitchen swaying her hips much more than which was necessary. Ron swallowed, resisting the urge to grab her and have his way with her right there on the floor.

Ron used his wand to clean the kitchen, making sure that everything was left spotless, and then joined Hermione in the living room. She had brought down their books, ink and lots of parchment, and was reclined on the couch, reading. Ron couldn't help but look at her partially exposed thighs.

"Done?" she asked, looking at him over her book.

"Yeah."

"Well, I suggest you start with your potions assignment. If you finish it, I can take a look at it for you afterwards, okay?"

Ron nodded. "Thanks."

They spent the next two hours working. Ron tried to focus as much as he could, though he couldn't help but glance at Hermione every now and then. However, despite how tempting she looked he managed to finish his essay while she read and drew unintelligible tables of numbers for Arithmancy.

"Done," he said, smiling proudly, leaning back against the sofa. She raised her gaze to look at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let me finish this table and I'll take a look at it. Meanwhile, you could read about the Conjuring spells for Transfiguration. We could practise tomorrow for those."

"Hermione …"

Hermione threw him a stern look. "It's not lunchtime," she said.

Ron sighed, but, not wanting to have her cross at him, he picked up the book and opened it. However, instead of reading it, he kept glancing at Hermione, at the way she bit her lip while she worked on the table and the jiggling of her tits as she wrote, and began to daydream about walking to her, spreading her legs, ripping off her knickers and fucking her right on the couch.

"Ron, what are you doing?" he heard Hermione ask ten minutes later. He shook his head, getting out of his daydream, and looked at her.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" she repeated, staring at him with an undecipherable expression.

"Er — reading about Conjuring spells?" he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I wasn't aware that Transfiguration was such a turn on for you," she commented, pointing at his tented jeans.

"Er …" he muttered, not knowing what to say. "Well, it's your fault," he defended himself, though a second later he realised this might be not the right thing to say.

"My fault."

"Yeah," he said, grinning sheepishly at her. "I tried to concentrate, but well … you look too good and I couldn't help it."

Hermione entwined her arms under her chest, making her tits even more noticeable, and then leaned against the back, crossing her legs, which made her skirt ride up another couple of inches, revealing even more skin.

"You said during breakfast you would find me sexy even if I wore Snape's robes, so I don't see how it is my fault."

"Well, yeah, but the way you look makes it harder," he replied quickly.

"Yes, I can see that," she said, glancing at his cock. Ron stared at her open-mouthed. Was that a dirty joke? From Hermione?

"Want to … do something about it?" he asked, half-fearful, half-hopeful.

"No," she answered quite firmly. "I'm going to revise you essay," she added, taking it from the table. Ron tried not to look too dejected. It wasn't as if he was really expecting her to relieve him again. "Come and sit beside me," she told him, her eyes fixed on the piece of parchment.

Ron blinked at her a few times, perplexed at her rather odd behaviour, and then got up from the sofa he was sitting on and dropped next to her. She watched him as she read his essay, trying not to think of anything sexual and knowing he was going to fail, because, although he used to complain about her '_homework obsession_', the truth was that he secretly found it a turn on. Anything in which she put all her passion was a turn on for him.

"So far it looks good," she said with an approving nod after a minute of utter silence, "though your orthography could do with some improvement, you know? You should read more."

"Yeah, I suppose," he said, shrugging, not caring about that. "But really, is it good?" he asked, glad that she approved of his work.

"Yes," she nodded. She looked at him for a moment, as if weighing something. Then, she moved a bit so her back was against the armrest and she was now facing him, her right leg bent, lying on the cushion between them. Her thighs were now slightly parted and he couldn't help but look at them. Her skirt had moved up a couple of inches more. Ron swallowed, feeling his mouth dry.

"What?" she asked, raising her eyes over the parchment to look at him.

"Mmmh, I think I'm going to get a glass of water," he said. "My mouth's a bit dry."

"There might be another option," she said, hiding her face behind the parchment once more.

"Yeah, I could use my wand, but I don't like the taste of the water that comes out of the _Aguamenti_ spell."

"I mean that I'm wet, Ron," she said in a completely neutral tone. Ron's eyes became the size of saucers and he gaped at her, though she couldn't see him.

"You — what?"

"I'm wet," she repeated, in the same tone she would use to tell him it was raining. "And as I'm doing you a favour by revising your homework, I think you might return it by licking me clean."

Ron looked down at her legs again and saw she had spread her thighs a bit more. He just stared at her skin, transfixed. His brain seemed to have shut down.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked, lowering the parchment so he could see her face. Fucking hell, she was staring at him as if she was nagging him to do his homework! "Get to it right now," she ordered, and hid behind the parchment once more.

Finally regaining his ability to move, though still dumbfounded, he knelt on the floor and putting his hands on her thighs, spread them wider. She scooted down a bit, so her ass was just in the border of the cushion, her face still hidden.

Gulping down loudly, Ron began to caress her thighs, inching his fingers under her skirt. Then he put a kiss on each knee and began to mark her with little kisses, enjoying the taster of her skin. Meanwhile, his hands moved further under her skirt, revealing more of her, until he had then on her hips. And then he realised he wasn't touching the waistband of her panties. He stopped kissing her thigh and looked forward.

And found himself staring at her soft, wet pussy.

"Fuck, you — you aren't wearing panties!" he exclaimed, feeling his cock press harder against his trousers.

"I thought it would work in our mutual benefit," she said in a completely calm voice, her face still hidden.

"Bloody fuck, Hermione …"

"Ron, get to it before I finish revising this," she ordered, her bossy tone now betraying a trace of impatience. "Lick me now!" she demanded, spreading her legs even more.

"Fuck, yes," he said, and unable to tease her anymore with slow kissed, clutched her hips and dived into her glistening folds, giving her a long lick and savouring the taste of her juices. "You taste so good," he mumbled, licking her all over, going faster and faster, making sure to rub her clit in each pass.

"Yes, like that," he heard her say, clearly trying not to moan. "Drink it all, quench your thirst."

Ron kept licking her and moved his hands under her so he could caress her firm bum. Hermione tried to keep silent, but Ron could hear soft whimpers and noticed how she was starting to grind into his face. He smirked against her pussy and kept licking her, but now stopping at her clit every time to give it a long, hard suck.

He continued like that for a while, increasing her arousal, noticing the signs that she was approaching her orgasm. However, he knew this would not drive her over the edge.

"I think I cleaned your perfect pussy of juice, Hermione," he said in a very serious tone, but grinning inwardly.

"No, you didn't," he heard her say, her voice trembling despite wanting to sound neutral. "There's a lot more inside. I think you can take it out with your tongue, don't you?"

"I can try," he said, wanting to drive her mad. "But I'm not sure how …"

Hermione then moved the parchment, revealing her flushed face to Ron, trying to keep a serious expression. She took her wand and, pointing it at the parchment, made I float before her. Then she put her wand back on the table and, shocking Ron, she moved her hands to her pussy and used them to open it to him, revealing her entrance and her swollen clit.

_Bloody fucking hell!_

"Right there," she said in a hoarse voice. "Drive you tongue as deep as you can and drink it all."

Ron could feel his cock about to explode. If he hadn't cum thrice that morning he knew he would have burst into his pants just by seeing what Hermione was doing.

"Well?" she asked, impatient. "I'm almost done reading your essay, and I want to _finish_ before that."

Excited beyond reason, Ron began to fuck her with his tongue, reaching as deep as he could. After a while, he would retreat a bit and lick her fingers, which were still keeping her open for him.

Glancing up at her, he was that she was still trying to read — or pretending to — but her mouth was now open, and she was moaning, though clearly trying not to.

Wanting to make her lose control, Ron sped up his tongue-fucking, moving his tongue around inside her and moving one of his hands so he could rub her clit with his thumb, heightening her pleasure.

"Mmmmh, yes …" she couldn't help but say. "Just like that, Ron. Eat me. Fuck me with your tongue, put it deeper."

"Fuck, I love when you talk dirty," he muttered against her curls, and redoubled his efforts, wanting to see her cum hard. After a bit, Hermione stopped pretending and closed her eyes, arching her back and moving her hips harder and faster, fucking herself against his face. Ron, knowing that by keeping her lips spread for him wasn't doing something she needed, moved the hand on her bum to her right tit and pinched her puckered nipple through her top, making her squeal. Her thrashing became more frantic, and a moment later Ron found him mouth filled with even more juices.

"OH, OH, RON! ROOON! OH, GOD!" she screamed, cumming hard.

Ron continued to move his tongue and his thumb until she was too sensitive to resist it anymore and used her hands to push him away.

"Oh, Merlin …!" she sighed, panting, her eyes still closed.

"Fuck, Hermione," Ron said, watching her, his cock killing him.

After taking a few more breaths, Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him with lust. She got up quickly and, with a last glance at him, she turned round and knelt on the sofa, bending over its back, her ass raised in the air enticingly.

"Come on, Ron. Do it," she said.

Quickly, Ron got up and unbuckled his trousers, desperate. Not bothering to take them off, he just lowered them and his pants and knelt behind her. Sensing him, Hermione used her hands to raise her skirt, revealing her naked, firm ass to him.

"Fuck," he hissed, rubbing his aching cock against her. Pushing his hips forward, he encased it between her cheeks, and Hermione moved her ass wantonly up and down, exciting him further.

"Mmmmh, you're so hard, Ron," she whispered huskily. "Fuck me with your cock and come inside me. Fill me."

"Fucking fuck!" he yelled, and, unable to resist, took his cock in his hands and thrust into her pussy from behind. Hard. "Fuck, yes! So tight … so wet … so good!" he exclaimed, beginning to fuck her as hard as he could.

"Oh, oh, yes, yes, Ron … Like that, just like that, you feel so good, so big inside me!"

"Fuck, Hermione, I'm going to cum already, I just — I can't —" he panted, overwhelmed by his arousal and how amazing she felt around him, how good it felt to slam onto her round, firm ass.

"Do it," she ordered. She turned her head to look at him, her face flushed, her eyes full of lust, her lips parted. "Cum inside me, Ron. Now."

Crazy with desire, Ron began to thrust as hard as he could, slamming her against the back of the sofa, until, with a loud groan, his cock swelled and began to spurt in her pussy.

"FUUUUUCK! OH, FUCK, HERMIONE! Fuck, I'm cumming!"

"Yes, Ron, yes, cum!"

"Fucking fuck!" he swore, thrusting a few more times so he spent himself completely inside her tight hole.

"Merlin," he said moments later, as he lay on the couch, his trousers and pants still lowered, his cock still half-hard despite having come so strongly. He looked at Hermione, who had turned round once more, and was also resting against the back of the couch, panting, a look of pure contentment on her face. "That was fucking amazing."

"Mmmh," she just hummed. "Not bad," she said.

"'Not bad'?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well …" she said, turning to face him and glancing at his cock for a moment. "I didn't come with you inside me."

"Sorry," he said, still a bit breathless. "I was just too aroused."

"But I want to," she said, moving closer to him. "I want to come again, with you inside me," she added, and put her hand around his cock, wet with their combined juices.

"Fuck, Hermione …"

"Don't you want to?" she asked seductively. "I think you're — _up_ to the task," she said mischievously, noticing how his cock had hardened again in her hand.

"Ride me," he ordered her. "Ride my cock until you soak it and my balls with your cum."

"Oh, yes," she whispered, and straddled him.

Ron put his hands on her hips and slid them up, lifting her skirt in the process until her pussy was visible again.

"I love your pussy," he blurted out, looking up into her eyes, which darkened with lust.

"Prove it," she said. "Prove it, Ron. Fuck it. Fuck my — my pussy."

"Oh, fuck!" he exclaimed. It was just the second time she had used the word, and it was the sexiest thing ever. Wanting to feel her around him once more, she lowered her on his cock, the two of them moaning at the feeling of him entering and stretching her.

"Ron, I don't know how you do it, getting hard so fast. You're amazing, I love you so much," she said, moaning, her eyes closed as she began to move up and down his shaft.

"Is it just me who you love?" he asked her in a teasing voice, caressing her sides under her top and helping her move.

"No, I love you cock, too," she said, clearly knowing what he wanted to hear. "I love it so much, Ron. It's so big, and hard, and it gives me so much pleasure …"

"Oh, fuck, Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, shocked at how blunt she was being.

"I — _oh_ — though that — _oh, Ron, yes!_ — that you loved — _aah_ — naughty Hermione …"

"Fuck, I love her so much," he said, using one of his hands to bring her mouth to his and kissing her as hard as he could while they fucked hard.

"Good, because you're hers," she moaned against his mouth. She began to kiss his face along his jaw until she reached his earlobe, which she took in her mouth, biting it, as her hips began to move even harder. He could feel her clenching around his cock and knew she was close to cumming. "You're hers for her pleasure," she whispered against his ear, sending shivers down his body.

"Yes," he nodded, moving his hands to her ass under her skirt and kneading it roughly. "Oh, Hermione … keep moving like that … fuck, I love you ass, too."

"Oh, ooh … I know," she managed to say between moans. "Oh … I can tell by how hard you fuck me from — _mmh_ — behind."

"Yesss, I love it, seeing my hips slam against your perfect ass. Fuck, ride me faster, Hermione," he demanded, using his hands to help her. "And show me your tits. Wanna see them … Wanna suck them …"

"Yes, yes, Ron!" she moaned, and slid the straps of her top down her arms quickly before lowering the top so her breasts were free just before his face.

"Fuck, they're fantastic," he complimented, enthralled by the sight. "Move faster, Hermione. Make them bounce."

"Oh, yes, yes! Ooh, Ron!" she moaned, and began to ride him harder and faster, whimpering and begging Ron to suck on her breasts.

"With pleasure," he said, moving his hear forwards and catching one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked on it. Hard.

"Ooooh, RON!"

"You close, love?" he said between sucks. He was alternating between her tits, wishing he could take them both in his mouth at the same time.

"Yes, yes! So close, Ron … so close …"

"Cum for me, naughty Hermione," he whispered. "Cum all over my cock."

"Oh, Ron, Ron, yes, oh, yes, I'm coming! I'm COMING!" she screamed, and Ron could feel her cunt clench his cock as she pressed herself hard against him, seeking as much friction as she could.

Ron began to thrust into her at the same time, wanting to prolong her pleasure until she stopped moving completely. And then, instead of letting her recover, he grabbed her and, without taking his cock from her put her back on the couch and began to pound into her desperately, wanting to shoot his spunk once more inside her.

"Oh, Ron!" she moaned.

"Fuck, Hermione, you drive me wild … wanna fuck you all the time … fuck, you're so tight …"

"Come inside me, Ron," she said, looking into his eyes and caressing his face. "Fill me once more!"

"Fuck, fuck, oh, Hermione, fuck, I'm cumming!"

"Yes, Ron, yes, give it all to me, love," she said, clenching her muscles around him to milk his cock and putting her legs around him, using them to push him as deep into her as possible.

Ron gave a few more thrusts and then fall on her, his head on her shoulder, both of them breathing heavily.

"Merlin, I love you," he said, kissing her bare shoulder. Hermione giggled.

"I love you too, Ron. So much."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow. Hermione caressed Ron's hair absentmindedly, and Ron closed his eyes, relishing in the way she was touching him and the feel of her bare boobs against his chest.

"I can't believe you did that," he said after a while. He put his hands on the cushion and used them to raise his body a bit so he could look down at her. "How can you claim you're bad at being sexy? I'd say you're fucking awesome."

Hermione look away, blushing a bit.

"You see?" Ron continued, amused. "And now you're blushing!"

"When — when I'm … aroused, it's easier," she confessed. "The way you make me feel …" she trailed off.

"Then you should be aroused all the time," he said, grinning at her. "This was bloody brilliant, the way you ordered me to eat you out while you were revising my essay … Did you really read it?"

"Just the first half of it," she admitted, smiling. "After that I couldn't concentrate."

"Good," Ron said, grinning smugly. "I might be sort of a god if I can render you unable to concentrate on an essay."

Hermione slapped him on the chest playfully. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Isn't it true, then?" he said, lowering his head and kissing her shoulder before moving down to her exposed chest. "Don't I make you cum harder than you've ever believed was possible?" he asked, kissing her nipple and making her squirm under him.

"Yes, you do."

"Thought so," he said, beaming at her. He kissed her on the mouth, and Hermione put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Ron was still between her legs and could feel her heat and dampness against his re-hardening cock.

Hermione broke the kiss and stared at him disbelievingly. "You're getting hard _again_?"

Ron shrugged sheepishly, still grinning. "I didn't hear you complained before. In fact, I recall you saying how much you loved my cock."

"Well, I do," she admitted, a bit embarrassed. "But still, I can't believe it. I mean, you ejaculated five times today, Ron. Five! And it's still morning!"

"And I can do it another four if you want," he said. "Do you want to test my limits?" he asked, smirking.

"That would be an interesting experiment," she said, but I'm starting to feel hungry, and we still haven't decided where to eat."

"Oh, yes," he said, getting off her. "Food sounds wonderful."

"We'd better get ready, then," she said, getting up and straightening her clothes. Ron almost moaned when she covered her breasts. "I'm going to take a jumper and coat. Do you want me to bring you something?"

"Yeah. Bring me a jumper too, please. I don't have a coat."

"I'll take one from Dad," she said. "I'll be back in a minute."

She disappeared upstairs. Ron used his wand to clean himself and then raised his pants and trousers and buckled them. Then he arranged the books and both Hermione's and his homework. Feeling thirsty, he went to the kitchen to have a glass of water. When he went back to the living room, he heard Hermione on the stairs and then saw her climbing them down. He was disappointed to see that she had put on tights (not surprising as the day was rather cold), had lengthened her skirt so it now reached just above her knees (which he supposed was its original length) and had put a bra on.

"Here," she said, giving him his jumper and a coat. They put both jumper and coats on and then left the house.

It wasn't raining like the day before, but the sky was clouded and the weather was chilly. Ron saw Hermione shiver a bit and put one arm around her, pressing her body against his. Hermione smiled at him.

"I'll have to finish revising your essay when we get back," she told him.

"No! You promised we'd spend the afternoon having fun," he pouted.

"Well, we had _fun_ in the morning, so …"

"There's never too much fun, you know?"

"Mmmh," she said noncommittally.

"Well, where are you taking me, then? For lunch, I mean."

"There's a pub not far from here," she said. "It's not much, but I think you'll like it. I used to go there with Mum and Dad on Sundays, though it's been a while now."

"Fine with me," he said.

They walked for ten minutes, Hermione explaining to Ron about places she hadn't showed him on Saturday, until they reached a small square. Hermione pointed to an old-looking pub called _The Scottish Wanderer_.

"Curious name," he commented.

"I think the father of the current landlord was from Edinburgh," explained Hermione as they walked towards it.

Though not spectacular, lunch was rather good, and Ron managed to make Hermione laugh a lot. It felt good to be here, just the two of them, as if —

"What?" asked Hermione, giving him a questioning look.

"I just realised that this is our first date."

Hermione stared at him, surprised. "But we've gone out before."

"With your parents," he said. "But not alone. And before that we were always at Hogwarts, so —"

"You're right," she said, blushing a little and felt silent.

"Hermione?" he asked, worried. They had been talking and laughing and having a damn good time, so why were the air suddenly awkward?

"I didn't think of this as a date," she explained. "I mean, we've been together, alone, before. We even had lunch together, just the two of us, back in third year, during our first visit to Hogsmeade … And well, we're already boyfriend and girlfriend. Merlin, we've already had sex," she added, whispering. "It's strange to think about this as our first date."

Ron smiled at her. "Well, when you put it that way … I suppose you're right. But still, it's nice to think of this as a date. It feels —"

"— normal," she finished for him. "Yes, I know what you mean."

"I like the idea of being in a date with you," he said, feeling his ears redden.

Hermione smiled at him in that way that made him feel as he could fly without a broom.

"I like it, too," she said, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.

They finished their dessert in silence, just looking at each other and enjoying their mutual company. It felt good that they could stay in silence and be perfectly comfortable, thought Ron. He supposed it was because they had been friends for too long before getting together. Certainly, when he was with Lavender this would not be possible.

"This shouldn't have been our first date," Ron said suddenly in a sad tone. Hermione stared at him, blinking a few times. "I should have asked you to the Yule Ball."

"Ron …"

"It's true. Then you wouldn't have kissed Krum and I wouldn't have got together with Lavender."

"You don't know that."

"What?" he asked, frowning at her. "You would have kissed Krum if I had asked you to the Ball?"

"No, I mean that maybe it wasn't our time. Maybe we weren't ready for each other. Maybe nothing would have happened between us, or we might have ended splitting up …"

"No," said Ron, blatantly refusing to believe it.

"You can't know that, Ron," replied Hermione patiently. "You weren't even conscious that you liked me, and I had just realised I fancied you. Yes, I'd love to have shared our first kiss, but that isn't very important. I want to be your last kiss, not your first." Upon realising what she had said, she looked down, her face pink.

"Then it should have been Slughorn's party," he pressed. "If I wasn't a jealous prick …"

"Yes," nodded Hermione, "then I wouldn't have gone with McLaggen and his tentacle-like arms. What I was thinking to ask him to the party, I'll never understand."

"I suppose we're just two idiots when it comes to each other, aren't we?" he said jokingly, trying not to think about McLaggen and his hands all over Hermione, because, though he knew he didn't have any right to complain, it made his blood boil.

"We were," she said, smiling at him. "But I'm glad we've past that. I think that right now, we're rather good together."

"More than good. Amazing, I'd say," he pointed out, grinning.

"Yes, amazing sounds right," she agreed. "Well, shall we go? I'd love to go for a walk and to show you more about the town. Mum and Dad won't be home until five o'clock at least."

"Well, I hoped we could go back before that," he said, smiling suggestively at her.

"I think you can wait until bedtime," she replied, adopting a serious expression. She got up.

"Well, maybe I can," he said as they walked out of the pub, "but can you?"

Hermione glared at him. "You're so full of yourself," she commented, shaking her head. "You're not that irresistible, you know."

"Of course I am," he said, taking her hand in his, "and you know it."

They spent the afternoon walking, seeing the town, chatting and having a good time. Ron thought that he had never seen Hermione so carefree, and he couldn't help but feel proud that it was, at least partially, due to him.

Despite having wanted to take her to her bed once more before their parents came back, it was half past five when they entered Hermione's house.

"Hi, Mum," said Hermione to her mother, which was sitting in the sofa with one of the books they had left on the table in her hands. She looked at them and beamed.

"Hi, sweetheart. Hi, Ron. Where have you been? You look as if you'd had a really good time."

Ron scratched his head and looked down, because his mind had immediately drifted to the _good time_ they had in that sofa.

"Yes," Hermione answered happily. "We did homework in the morning, then went to have lunch at the _Scottish Wanderer_. After that we just walked around, sightseeing."

"Oh, it's been a while since the last time we went there. How is it?"

"Like always," answered Hermione, sitting down beside her mother.

"Well, I'm glad you've enjoyed your day," her mum said, smiling. "Your father is in the shower and I was just eyeing your books. A waste of time because, of course, I didn't understand anything."

"Well, it's Arithmancy," interjected Ron, "only Hermione can understand it."

"Don't exaggerate, Ron. Loads of wizards and witches understand it. And it's _fascinating_."

"Sure it is," said Ron, smirking, and Hermione's mum laughed.

"Idiot," she said playfully, taking off her coat. Ron grinned at her and did the same. "Give that to me. I'll take them upstairs."

Hermione climbed up the stairs, and Ron sat down on the couch.

"She looks really happy," Hermione's mum said, looking at him.

"Yeah, I think so," he said sheepishly, feeling his ears redden a little.

"You make her happy, Ron. And I want to thank you for that."

"She makes me happy, too," he said, feeling his ears growing red. "Hermione … she's amazing. Sometimes I still wonder why she's with me."

"Well, as I stated, you make her happy. And that's much more than most people can expect. I look at her and she — she's glowing. I know you're young but — I really hope you last. I want to see her like this, forever."

Ron stared right into Hermione's mum's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Mrs— Jane. I'll be with her, for as long as she'll have me."

She got up and approached him. "Good," she said, putting a hand on his left shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that, Ron. And now, do you want a cup of tea?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Ron followed her with his eyes until she disappeared in the kitchen. Then he looked at the stairs and saw Hermione there, staring at him lovingly.

"Hermione," he said, getting up.

Hermione walked towards him, her eyes fixed on his. When she reached him, she kissed him slowly. Both of them closed their eyes, relishing the contact between their lips.

"What was that for?"

"I heard what you said."

"Don't you know it's very unpolite to eavesdrop other people's conversations?" he asked teasingly.

"It was worth it," she said. "And I liked what I heard. And I'll show you how much I liked it tonight, in my bed," she whispered seductively, and at the same time, caressed his cock over his trousers, making him grow hard almost immediately.

"Hermione …"

She looked down, obviously pleased, and then gave him another squeeze. "I'll help Mum bring tea here," she said. "You'd better sit down and think about spiders or something else disgusting."

"You're incredible," he said in awe.

"So I've heard," she replied. She winked at him and then walked away towards the kitchen. Ron sat down, shaking his head, a grin on his face.

"Well, what's the most boring subject here?" he asked himself, looking at the books.

* * *

_Liked it? Write your own! Add to the world of R/Hr smut!_

_Next chapter, on Sunday_


	8. Living a Normal Life (part I)

_I hadn't read this chapter in its entirety in a long time, and when I did for revision I was astounded by how insane it is! And when I say insane, I mean in terms of length and the amount of smut in it._

_It is so long that I'm going to split it in two parts, and, even so, any of them will be longer than any of the previous chapters._

_So you get the first part today, which is basically pure smut. The second one, which contains a bit more of family life (and more smut) will be up in a couple of days. I hope you like how Ron and Hermione's sexual relationship is progressing as they become more confident with each other._

* * *

_**Chapter 8 (I)**_

**Living a Normal Life — part 1**

Hermione wasn't lying when she had told him she would show him how much she had liked what she had heard Ron say. The moment they entered her bedroom that night, she was casting soundproofing charms and then just pounced on Ron.

Now, barely five minutes later, they were both naked and Ron was sitting on the border of the bed, moaning, while Hermione knelt before him, sucking his balls while she stroked his hard cock.

"Oh, Hermione … Fuck, yes, suck my balls, take them into your mouth and move your hand faster.

Hermione just hummed and then did as Ron was requesting. The feeling was incredible and Ron couldn't help but think about how amazing his girlfriend was … and what a talented mouth she had.

"Fuck, that feels so good … Faster, Hermione …"

He felt her little hand move faster over his shaft and groaned in pleasure. He couldn't help but buck his hips, literally fucking her hand, while she used her tongue to lick his balls before sucking on them again, repeating the process a few times.

"Suck it, please," he said, looking down. "Suck my cock, Hermione."

"Yes, Ron. I love having you in my mouth," she said huskily, looking up at him with that look in her brown eyes that drove him wild with desire. She took his cock in her mouth, her eyes fixed on his, and began to suck in earnest, using one of her hands to knead his balls.

"Fuck, yeah! So good! Use your tongue!"

And Hermione did, swirling it around his tip as she sucked, harder and harder each time. Ron was in heaven and knew that Hermione was getting very aroused by sucking him, which, in turn, aroused him even further. He knew he wasn't going to last much more and wasn't sure if he wanted to cum in her mouth or fuck her already and spill inside her pussy.

Hermione tried to take him even deeper and Ron let out a loud grunt, barely resisting the urge to thrust forward and bury himself in her mouth.

"Fuck, Hermione, I'm so close … if you don't stop I'm —"

And then Hermione just released him and sat up, looking him into the eye. Her free hand went immediately to his cock and began to stroke him.

"Did you like it, Ron?" she asked sultrily.

"Fuck, yes … don't stop."

"Do you want to come?"

"Please … Take it back into your mouth, Hermione."

"And what if I do this instead?" she asked, and, getting closer to him, slid her tits over his cock.

"Fuck!" he swore, gaping at her. She smiled lustfully.

"Good, then? And this?" she asked, and then put his cock between her breasts and pushed them together, moving them up and down his shaft.

"Bloody fucking fuck!"

"Do you like my tits around your cock, Ron?" she asked in a sultry yet innocent voice that made him shiver.

"Fuck yeah, Hermione! Fuck I've wanked to this image!"

"Good," she repeated, moving her tits up and down and pressing them harder against his cock to increase the delicious friction. "Move your hips, Ron. Thrust between my breasts until you come all over them, like in your fantasies. Do it."

"Fuck, fuckfuck!" he shouted, moving his hips frantically, relishing in the incredible sensation and even better view she was giving him. He had never done this, though he had at times, been tempted to ask Lavender, as her tits were bigger than Hermione's. And now his Hermione was letting him do it, letting him fuck her amazing tits! And he hadn't had to ask! Wasn't she amazing? Wasn't he the luckiest sod on planet Earth?

"Oh, fuck, fuck, Hermione, it's so good, I'm about to cum!" he warned her, wanting to make sure she really didn't mind him coming all over her chest. But well, he had once spurted against her face, hadn't he? And she had found that hot …

An image of him taking his cock in his hand and wanking all over Hermione's face and tits popped into his head, and that was his undoing. With a roar, he thrust as hard as he could between her tits just as she pressed them even further against him, and then he was cumming, his cock spurting all over, hitting her in her neck and falling all over her tits.

"Fuck, oh, fuck, Hermione …" he moaned, completely spent, and, panting, he let his body fall onto the bed.

Hermione got to her feet, an expression of pure triumph on her face. He stared at her cum-covered tits in awe, almost unable to believe that she had let him do that … had done that to him.

"That was hot," she said, and then put her hands on her tits and rubbed his cum on them.

"Fuck, Hermione!" he yelled, staring at her as if he had seen her for the first time.

"Did you like it, Ron? T-tit-fucking me?" Despite how hard he had cum, seeing her and hearing her use that word made his cock twitch. Hermione caught the movement and looked down, smiling. "Mmmh, I like to see that _he's_ wants to play again," she commented, and then slid a finger between her boobs, smearing it with his cum, before putting it in her mouth, sucking it clean. "I love the taste of your come, Ron," she declared, kneeling on the bed. "I could eat it every day."

"You only have to ask," he said hoarsely.

"Good to know," she said, grinning. Then she took her wand and cleaned herself. Then she moved and lay down on the bed, her head on the pillow. Ron moved to give her space and knelt on the bed, looking down at her. Hermione's gaze found his. "Are you thirsty?" she asked. "Maybe a bit hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Then come here, Ron. Come here and drink and eat until you're sated," she said, opening her legs to reveal her glistening pussy to him.

And Ron did. He got between her thighs and, forgetting foreplay, dove right into her cunt, giving her a few long licks before sticking his tongue as deep into her as he could.

"Oh, yesss," she hissed, putting her hands on Ron's head and pushing him against her pussy. Fuck, Ron loved when she was demanding when he ate her out. "Use your fingers. Rub my clit."

Ron acted as if he hadn't heard her for a bit, but then moved his mouth to her clit and began lapping at it while he put one finger inside her. She was so hot and tight that his cock, already hard, twitched, envious.

"Mmmh, yes, yes … another finger, Ron … oh, suck it, please …"

Ron added another finger and then, as she had requested, sucked hard on her clit, making her arch her back and pull his hair almost painfully. Pleased by her reaction, Ron began to pump his fingers in and out at a quick pace, making sure to curve them upwards to rub that spot inside her that made her see stars.

Hermione was now whimpering like mad, squirming on the bed and begging for release. Ron sped up his ministrations, knowing that, after the workout she had put herself by sucking him, she was already in the brink of release.

"Fuck, Ron, oooh, please, keep going … keep going … almost there … almost there!"

"Yes, love," he muttered between sucks. "Cum for me. Fuck my face and cum for me."

"Roooon!" she screamed, pushing his head hard against her and bucking her hips wildly. Ron gave her another long, hard suck on her clit and she came. Hard. "Oh, oh, oh, oooh, RON! God, yessss! Yess!"

Ron kept sucking and finger-fucking her during her orgasm and then stopped, knowing she would be too sensitive to stand it. He sat up, his mouth smeared with her juices, and grinned at her, who smiled back, sighing blissfully, her chest heaving with her breathing.

"Come here," she said, raising her arms. Ron lay on her, using his arms for support, and then Hermione grabbed his face and kissed him, hard, using her tongue and lips to lick her juices off his face. She moaned.

"Like how you taste?" he asked between kisses.

"Just from your mouth," she told him before engaging him in another heated snog.

As they kissed, Ron got between her legs and she put them around him, her heels pressing against his bum. He manoeuvred a bit, so the tip of his aching cock was against her entrance, and then shoved it in to the hilt, making the both of them break the kiss to moan.

"Fuck, Hermione, it never ceases to amaze me how tight you are."

"Good," she said, looking into her eyes. "Now enjoy it, Ron. Fuck me with that big cock of yours. Make me see stars again."

Kissing her again, Ron began to pump into her, losing himself in her warmth. He could feel her tits squashed against his chest, the way her hardened nipples brushed against his skin. And her mouth, the way she was kissing him … She was raw passion, pure fire, and Ron didn't want another woman in his life that wasn't her. Ever.

"I love you," he muttered, briefly breaking her kiss. "Fuck, I love you."

"Me too, Ron, I love you so much. Now show me, Ron. Make love to me. Fuck me. Harder and faster, please."

"Fuck, yes," he whispered. "As hard as I can, Hermione.

"Ooh, yes, Ron, as hard as you can. I want to feel all of you inside me … stretching me … making me come … oh, Merlin …"

Ron sped up the movements of his hips, slamming into her with full force, burying his cock to the hilt each time, his entire body tingling with the pleasure she was giving him. Then he moved his right hand and slid it between their sweaty bodies to squeeze her left tit.

Hermione let out a loud moan, and Ron felt her tightening around him, increasing the already amazing feeling of fucking her.

"Harder, Ron … squeeze it harder, I'm about to come!"

"Yes, cum for me, Hermione. Milk my cock."

"Oooh, yes, Ron … God, you feel so good inside me … Fuck, I'm about to — Oh, Ron, Ron, Rooon!" she screamed, grabbing his bum with her hands and pushing him against her as she bucked under him, riding out her orgasm. Ron kept pounding into her to carry her through it, wanting to see her face contorted in pleasure for as long as he could.

Once she came down from her high, Ron stopped moving, and Hermione opened her eyes in confusion.

"Why do you stop?" she asked. "Keep moving, Ron," she demanded, thrusting up with her hips as she pushed him down with her hands, still on his ass. "Fuck me, I want to feel you coming in me."

"Oh, I will," Ron assured her. Raising his body, he knelt between her thighs, making sure his cock didn't leave her pussy, and grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders.

"Ron …?"

Ron smirked at her and licked his lips, enjoying the awesome view of her naked body, open for him. He bent over her until her thighs were almost touching her torso, and then gave her a powerful thrust, shoving his cock completely into her.

"OH, FUCK, RON!" she exclaimed, open her eyes wide. "Merlin, you're so deep inside me!"

"Oh, yeah," he said, and, retreating a bit, thrust again. "Fuck, you feel incredible, your pussy surrounds me like a glove."

"Move faster, Ron. Oh, God, this feels so — so good!"

Ron began to pound into her as hard as he could, desperate for his own release. Using the back of her thighs for leverage, he moved his hands and put them on her tits, giving her a hard squeeze.

"Fuck, love your tits, Hermione … love your tight pussy …" he groaned, their bodies colliding into each other with each forceful thrust of his hips. "I'm not gonna last …"

"Don't hold back, Ron. I want to feel you coming inside me so we can recover and do it again, and again, and — Oh, Ron, yes!"

"Fuck yeah, you're as insatiable as I am, aren't you, my naughty Hermione?" he asked, panting, already in the verge of orgasm.

"Yes, Ron, yes, I can't get enough of you, it's never enough of you …"

"Oh, fuckfuckfuck, Hermione!" he yelled, his thrusts becoming erratic as he convulsed and exploded inside her, filling her with his cum and squeezing her breasts roughly.

"Oh, Ron, Ron, I'm close again, please, don't stop … just a bit more …"

"Ca — an't" panted Ron when he could not move anymore. However, seeing how close and needy she was, he scooted down quickly and, using his hands to keep her legs in the air, buried his face in her well fucked pussy and began to suck on her clit.

"Wha— oooh, oh, Rooon! Oh, yes, oh, yes, yesyesyes!"

It didn't take long for Hermione. After less than a minute, Ron took his right hand from her leg and, as he gave her a long, hard suck, he thrust two fingers into her and she let out a wail of pleasure, cumming all around his fingers and coating them in her juices.

"Merlin's pants, Ron …" Hermione muttered, breathing heavily, when Ron lifted his head to look at her. "That was fantastic, thank you!"

"It was my pleasure," he said, and, with his eyes fixed on hers, he moved his fingers to his mouth to suck on them.

However, before he could do so, Hermione grabbed his hand, yanked it towards her mouth and, without breaking eye contact, sucked them clean of her juices.

"Fuck!" he swore, gaping at her, noticing how his cock hardened once more.

"I taste good, too," she said, licking her lips and smiling seductively at him.

"Your pussy is the most delicious thing in the world, Hermione."

"Mmmh," she moaned. Smiling playfully at him, she put her right foot on his thigh, and then slide it upwards until it brushed against his cock. She bit her lip, her eyes fixed on his. Ron let out a moan.

"Hermione …"

"I taste good, and so do you …" she said, "I wonder how the combination tastes …"

"The combination? What do you —?"

"You tried it just now," she said, getting to her knees. "And I want to try it too." And with those words he pushed against his chest, making him fall on his bum on the bed. Then putting her hair behind her ears, she lowered her head and gave his cock a long lick.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Mmmh, I think I won't be disappointed," she commented, and then engulfed half his cock and slurped on him, making his hiss in pleasure.

"Holy fuck, Hermione …"

"Warn me when you're about to come," she said in a low voice, and then began to suck on him the way she knew it drove him mad with desire.

"Ooh, oh, Hermione …"

Hermione applied her right hand to the task, too, using it to knead his balls. But what really shocked Ron was to see her move her left one to between her legs.

"Fuck, you're touching yourself while you suck my cock!"

"Yes," she said, releasing him momentarily. "I want to get close, too," she added before engulfing him again and giving herself to the task.

Having come twice in a short time, it took Ron almost eight minutes to reach the brink of orgasm, despite the remarkable talent of his girlfriend to suck his cock. Not that he really minded, just lying there while he enjoyed the treatment she was giving him. It was the longest blowjob he had ever received, and he wouldn't mind experiencing it again in the future, especially taking into account that Hermione didn't seem to mind in the slightest and seemed to be enjoying it as much as he was.

"Hermione, I'm getting close …" he said. He would have loved to just cum in her mouth again, but he was curious as to why she had asked him to warn her.

"Good," she said, releasing him. "My jaw was getting sore and I'm very close, too. Kneel on the bed, sit on your calves," she instructed him.

Ron did as told, his cock, wet with her saliva, pointing upwards proudly.

"Can you put your hands on my bum and help me move?" she asked, straddling him.

"Eh, year, I think so."

Smiling lustfully at him, Hermione lowered herself onto his cock, eliciting moans of pleasure from both of them. Ron put his hands on her ass, giving her a squeeze, and then Hermione, put her legs around him.

"Oh, yes," she moaned. "We're so close, and you're so deep. It feels wonderful."

"Fuck, yeah."

"Now help me move, Ron. Hard. Make us cum again. And please, suck my tits," she asked, arching her back and pushing them against his face.

"Fuck, woman …" he groaned, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking hard on it. Hermione squealed, and then Her pushed his hips upwards. He couldn't move a lot, so he used his hands to force her to move up and down his cock.

"Oh, oh, Ron, God, yes, oh, yes ... Oh, fuck, you're so, so hard …

"Mmmh," he moaned, not wanting to release the tit he was sucking. He bit slightly on her nipple and Hermione moaned loudly, pulling his head against her and moving her hips harder.

"Mmmh, oh, Ron …. Oh, yes … yes, yesss, ooh … God, I'm so close. Don't stop, Ron, suck me, touch me, fuck me!"

Ron's entire body was alive with pleasure, surrounded by Hermione's hot body, smelling her intoxicating aroma, hearing her moans …

His cock throbbed, and yet he knew that this position was not enough, he couldn't move as much as he wanted. But as soon as she orgasmed, he was going to throw her onto the bed and —

His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione pulling his hair painfully as her orgasm began. Her entire body was writhing now, and Ron watched, transfixed, how she threw her head backwards in pleasure.

"RON, OH, RON! Oh, I'm coming, I'm coming Ron!"

"Fuck, yeah, Hermione, cum on my cock … work me with that pussy!

"Oh, oh, oh, Ron …" she moaned, her movements slowing down. "God, I love you."

"Me too. But right now I need to cum, love, you're killing me there," he said, and made an attempt to push her onto the bed.

But, before he could do so, Hermione disentangled her legs from behind his back and, crouching just before him, forced him to lie down on his back. Ron stared at her, confused, and was about to ask her what she was doing, when she straddled his hips and then impaled herself on him once more.

"Hermione!"

"I want to do it myself, Ron," she said sultrily, her voice dripping with desire. "I want to make you come, to milk your cock until you've got nothing more to give."

"Bloody fuck …"

Hermione put her hands on his chest and then began to bounce on him, hard just from the beginning, using her muscles to squeeze him even tighter in her cunt.

"Oh, Hermione, Hermione … Oh, fuuuck!" he said, putting his hands on her hips to help her and countering her movements with his own.

"Mmmh, yes, Ron, come for me. Fill me with your hot seed. I want you to come so hard that you see stars!"

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, oh, oh, Hermioneeeee!" he screamed, his mind unable to process another thought. He could feel himself throb inside her snug pussy, ready to burst. Fuck, it was going to be a strong one …

"Do it, Ron!" Hermione demanded.

Ron let out a guttural roar and then began to thrust upwards as hard as he could, making Hermione almost jump on him, and then just exploded, flooding her womb with spurt after spurt of cum, setting his body on fire with the pleasure.

"Yes, Ron, yes, like that! Like that, love …" she muttered lovingly when, unable to move anymore, he just lay on the bed, exhausted and more satisfied than ever before in his life. "I love you," she whispered, and, cupping his face with hers, bent over and kissed him.

"Loveya too," he said, still panting.

"Was it good?" she asked, caressing his face

"You need to ask?" he managed to say. "I thought my entire body was to melt and pour into you through my cock," he explained. Hermione laughed and then kissed him again.

"What about you?" he asked in return.

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled dreamily. "Mmmh, incredible."

They kissed softly for a bit, and then Hermione got off him and took her wand to cast a Cleaning Charm on them.

"I feel so blissfully tired," she declared, lying on the bed once more, this time with her head on the pillow. "I'm going to sleep like a baby."

Ron didn't want to move, but knowing that it would be harder with each passing second, he turned round on the bed and crawled towards the headboard. Hermione parted the covers and got under them. Ron grinned.

"What?" she asked.

"You're going to sleep naked," he answered, getting under the sheets and moving closer to her.

"I suppose so," she said, shrugging. "I'm too tired to get dressed and besides, I like the feel of your body against mine, without clothes."

"Yeah. And if we wake up in the middle of the night I can fuck you again."

"Oh, I think you've got more than enough, mister," she replied, her tone playful.

"Never," he replied, putting an arm around her and pressing her more closely to him. "I could fuck you a million times and wouldn't be enough, woman."

Hermione let out a chuckle and pecked him before resting her head on his chest, sighing contentedly. "Mmmh, this feels amazing. Good night, Ron."

"Good night, love," he responded, kissing her on the top her head, enjoying the tickling of her bushy hair on his face. And as he inhaled the marvellous scent of her hair, he couldn't help but wish he could have this every night for the rest of his life.

— o —

Ron grunted and wrinkled his nose, uncomfortable. Something was brushing against it, tickling him, preventing him from see the Slytherin chasers attempt to pass him and score …

He grunted again and then opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and moved his head, a bit irritated by that tickling, and then realised that Hermione's head was hovering over his, her hair falling all around her face, and she was brushing it against his, a teasing smile on her lips.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Oh, Hermione, gerroff!" he protested, irritated. "I was sleeping and having a bloody good dream."

"Were you?" she asked, interested. "And was I in it?"

"Yeah, you were. In the stands, cheering."

"Cheering?" she repeated, confused.

"We were about to win the Quidditch Cup against Slytherin," he explained grumpily.

"Sorry," she apologised, though it was clear she wasn't sorry at all.

"Yeah, well … What were you doing, anyway?"

"I woke up and was bored."

"You could have got a book a read. You've got plenty here."

"I didn't want to read."

"And do I have to pay for that? If you'd have let me sleep I'd be laughing at Malfoy or maybe snogging you in celebration."

Hermione sat up straight, crossing her arms (something that made her tits look even better, Ron noticed) and glared at him. "Honestly, Ron, you're telling me that you'd rather dream about snogging me, instead of _actually_ snogging me?"

"Well, when you put it that way ... he contemplated, realising how silly he was being. He had Hermione here with him, in a bed, they were _naked_, she seemed to be in the mood, and he was whining about a _dream_? Was he insane?

They just looked at each other, neither of them moving or saying anything, until Ron finally spoke, "so — you want to snog, then?"

"Do _you_ want to snog, Ron?"

"I think I want to do a bit more than snog, to be honest," he confessed, glancing down and the tent in the covers.

"Good, because that was why I woke you up." And before Ron could reply, she threw the covers off him, straddled his waist and kissed him. Ron put his hands on her back, and, as they snogged, slide them down, slowly, until the cupped her firm, round ass. He gave her a squeeze and she moaned against his mouth, rubbing her body against his.

"Ron …" she moaned against his lips.

"Hermione …"

She opened her legs wider and positioned herself so her pussy was just above his cock. Ron could feel her damp curls and pushed upwards, the tip of his dick brushing against her clit, making her moan again.

"Ron, I want you, so much," she confessed, kissing his neck.

"Fuck, Hermione, I know. I can feel how wet you are."

"Yes, Ron. I'm so wet for you. Do you like this?" she asked in a low, husky voice, sliding her body against his deliciously. She lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Do you like me rubbing against your hard cock?"

"Fuck, yes! It feels so good!"

"For me too. I love how your tip hits my clit. I think I could come just moving against you like this, Ron."

"But you don't want to, do you?" he said, kissing the tip of her cute nose.

"No," she admitted, shaking her head a bit. She was completely flushed now and looked absolutely adorable. Adorable and sexy in an oddly innocent way. "I want to come with your cock inside me. I need it, Ron. I need your cock."

"Then take it, Hermione. Take it in you tight, hot pussy and ride me until you scream my name."

"Not yet," she said, rubbing a bit harder against him. "I want you to tell me what you want to do to me once I had come all over your cock. Tell me, Ron."

Ron grinned smugly at her. "You like it when I talk dirty, do you? It turns you on."

"Yes," she admitted, blushing. "I can't help it. You say those things, you swore, and I find myself wet and wanting to take you again and again."

"Fuck!"

"Tell me, Ron," she said, increasing her rhythm again. "Tell me so I can fuck you the way I'm dying to."

"I want to fuck you against your desk, Hermione. I want to bend you over it, so your tits are pressed against the place in which you used to do your homework, get behind you and thrust into your eager pussy. I want to fuck you hard like that, slamming onto your perfect ass while my hands grab your cheeks and spread them, so I can see my cock entering your dripping cunt. I'll fuck you as hard and fast as I can, and then, when I'm about to cum, I'll take my cock out and wank all over your ass until I cum all over it like I've fantasised dozens of times!"

"Oh, oh, Ron …" she moaned. She was moving frantically against him now, completely aroused by his words and the way their sexes where rubbing against each other. Ron had feared, for a moment, that he had gone too far with his confession about wanting to cum all over her, but his doubts were instantaneously erased when Hermione raised her hips, put the tip of his cock at her entrance, and dropped her ass on his thighs, impaling herself on him completely. The two of them moaned loudly, relishing the way in which they were joined.

"Fuck, this feels so good, Ron!" she screamed, and, putting her hands on his chest for leverage, began to bounce atop him, raising her hips until only the tip of his cock was inside her and then pushing down hard and fast, enveloping him completely.

Ron stared at her, enthralled by the pleasure reflected on her face and the way her tits were bouncing. He wanted to touch them, squeeze them, but his hands were kneading her ass and he didn't want to stop doing that.

"Oh, oh, oh, Ron, oooh, God!"

"Oh, yes, like that, Hermione. Ride me harder and faster, show me how much you love fucking me!"

"Yes, yes, I love it, I love it!" She got at it even harder, and Ron knew she was going to come soon … and he hoped she did, because she was driving him to the edge too fast for his liking.

Ron gave her a slap on her bum, and Hermione squealed. An a moment later, she put on hand under his head and arched her back, making her tits even more noticeable, and used her hand to pull him towards her chest.

"Suck them, Ron. Suck my breasts, bite my nipples, make me come … oh, oooh!"

Ron took his right hand from her ass and used it to squeeze her left breast, and then too her right nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hard, something not easy because of the way she was moving.

"Oh, Ron, yes, yessss, oh, oh, ooooh. Merlin, I'm almost there, Ron … I'm about to come …"

Struck by sudden inspiration, and wanting to make it even better for her, Ron moved the hand on her tit and slide it down her stomach and to her crotch. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him, confused, and then moaned very loudly when he used his thumb to rub her clit in circles.

"Oh, oooh, oooh, Ron! God, don't stop, don't stop, don't stoooo— Fuck, I'm coming, oh, Ron, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Hermione started moving erratically, and Ron began to thrust upwards, wanting to prolong her orgasm, until she couldn't stand it anymore and collapsed on top of him, breathing quickly and heavily.

"Oh my God!"

"Fuck, yeah," he said, smiling, feeling exhilarated by the way Hermione came when they fucked. "Good, eh?"

"Awesome," she managed to say between pants. "Merlin, I love you, Ron," she stated, moving her head so she was resting her chin in his chest and could look at him. "Promise me it will always feel this good."

"Well, I could, but I hope it can feel even better."

"Better?" she asked, astonished. "I think I'd pass out."

"That's my goal, then. Making you cum so hard you pass out."

"Mmmh," she purred. "Yes, that sounds good. You know I love it when you work hard and make an effort."

"And you know that, as far as you are concerned, I'll never mind working hard. And speaking of hard …" he said, thrusting his hips upwards for emphasis.

"Oh, yes …" she nodded, smiling. "You must be uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Buried in your tight quim? Don't think so. But my little friend down there needs some action."

"There's nothing little about it," she replied, smiling mischievously. She put her lips over his, the kiss lingering for a bit, and then got up, clenching her muscles around him as she got off him, making him moan. She walked towards the desk, swaying her hips enticingly. Ron couldn't take his eyes from her curvy, round ass. Fuck, he loved that ass, and soon he was going to mark it as his …

His cock throbbed.

Hermione reached her desk and put her hands on it, pushing her ass back. Then she looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes full of lust.

"Come and get me, Ron. Fulfil your fantasy, fuck me into the desk until I can't walk."

"Fuck, Hermione!" he yelled, jumping off the bed and reaching her in two long strides.

As he got behind her, Hermione lowered her body on the desk and pushed her ass further back and into his crotch. He looked down, watching his cock snuggled along her crack and moaned. Hermione turned her head again, and, biting her bottom lip seductively, wiggled her bum, rubbing against him deliciously.

"Fuck!" he said, putting his hands on her cheeks and squeezing them.

"Yes, Ron. Fuck. Fuck me. Fuck me like this. You want it, don't you?"

"You can bet your perfect ass I do," he affirmed. Slowly, relishing the anticipation, he put his cock against her pussy, and then shove it into her in one powerful thrust.

"Ron!"

"Fuck, Hermione, so tight!"

"So big! Fuck me! Fuck me, Ron!"

"Merlin, yes, gonna fuck you 'till you can't walk!" he told her, and began to move in and out of her, hard from the beginning, the both of them too worked up for niceties. "Bloody hell, your pussy is incredible, Hermione, fucking amazing, can't stop thinking about it, about the way it fits around my cock, so tight and hot and wet … oh, fuck!"

"God, Ron! Don't stop, do it harder!"

"Love, if I go harder I'm gonna break your desk and fuck you into the wall!"

"Don't care, I just want to feel you as deep inside me as possible! Oh, Ron, oh, God!"

Ron tried to go even harder, torn between wanting to make it last, because how good it felt to fuck her like this, and the need for release. His senses where overloaded with pleasure, seeing her sweaty, arched back; feeling her round ass, that jiggled every time he slammed into her; hearing her continuous moans of pleasure; smelling her aroma, a combination of her natural scent, sweat and sex; and, above all, the feel of her walls sliding along his cock every time he entered and exited her.

"Hermione, I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes, Ron, yes! Do it!"

Ron thrust into her a few more times, wanting to savour her until the last moment, and then took his cock, coated with her juices, out of her. He saw Hermione's head turn round to look at him and began to fist his dick, rubbing the tip against the crack of her ass. Moaning, Hermione wiggled it against him, wanting to feel him touching her.

"Come all over my bum, Ron. Cover me. Mark me as yours."

With a groan of pure pleasure, his cock swelled in his hand and streams of thick cum erupted from its tip, landing on her crack. Driven wild, he shook his cock left and right, sending thick globs of spunk all over her ass.

"Oh, Ron, I can feel it, it's so hot! And so much!" she moaned.

"Fuck, yeah! Good, you look so hot with your ass covered in my cum!"

As he enjoyed the aftershocks of his strong orgasm, Ron saw Hermione slid one hand between her legs and start rubbing her clit.

"Holy fuck! You're — you're touching yourself!"

"Can't help it … Ooh, oh, God … so close again!"

"Fuck, you're one horny witch!" Ron exclaimed. He couldn't believe how hot she looked, with her cum-covered ass and writhing on the desk, fingering herself. Ron's cock throbbed again, completely hard once more. Fuck, it was good to be him!

And, as he was hard — why not help her (and himself)?

Grabbing her, Ron turned her roughly, startling her.

"Ron, what —!"

But Ron didn't let her finish. He lifted her and sat her on the desk, getting between her thighs.

"Ron, my ass is covered in —!" she began to protest, but her complaint turned into a moan when he penetrated her again, his crotch slamming against her.

"Oh my God!"

"Keep touching yourself, Hermione, it is so hot!"

"Merlin, Ron, you've just ejaculated and are already — oh, oooh, Ron!" she screamed when he began to fuck her in earnest, clutching her hips so she didn't slid back on the desk.

For a while they just enjoyed Ron's rough pace, and then Hermione did as Ron had requested and began to touch herself, moaning shamelessly.

"Oh, ooh, Ron, yes, yes, make me come again!"

"I will! Want you to pass out on this desk! Gonna fuck you so hard that you'll get wet just by sitting in front of it!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Don't stop! Oooh, don't stop!"

Hermione leaned backwards until her head was resting against the wall, her body almost horizontally on the desk, which was shaking furiously because of Ron's hard thrusts. Ron stared at her hungrily, his eyes shifting from her face, to her tits and to he hand on her pussy. With her other hand, Hermione grabbed the border of the desk to help Ron keep her from sliding back, and Ron, realising he no longer needed to hold her with both hands, used his right one to knead her tits and pinch on her hard nipples.

"RON! Oh, ooh, Ron, I'm — oh, oooh, GOD, RON!" she exclaimed, her entire body shaking in orgasm. Ron felt her pussy clench around him and wished he could cum with her, but it was too soon after his last climax, and so he kept thrusting, trying to move even harder and deeper.

When her orgasm subsided, Ron saw her arms and body drop, too tired to move, son Ron, regretfully, released her tits and clutched her hips again to steady her. Hermione kept moaning, barely moving, while Ron sped towards his own release.

"Fuck, I'm getting close, Hermione! Gonna cum inside you this time … fill your sweet pussy …"

"Yes … oh, yes, Ron …" she said almost dreamily.

He could tell she was exhausted from their lovemaking, so he started to give her deeper thrusts, wanting to cum soon so both of them could rest and recover. Noticing the position her head was in was not the most comfortable, Ron grabbed her thighs and moved a step backwards, holding her ass in his hands so she could rest her head on the desk. Hermione managed to put her legs around with waist, and Ron resumed his thrusting, feeling his balls tighten inside her.

"Fuck, so close, Hermione …"

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him. "Come for me. Come for me, Ron, I want you to. I want to see the pleasure in your face as you fill me up again!"

"Bloody fucking fuck, Hermione! Fuckfuckfuck!" he moaned, each 'fuck' accompanied by a hard thrust. And, finally, his cock swelled again and exploded, spilling another dose of cum into her eager body.

Too weak on the knees to support himself, Ron moved a bit and dropped onto Hermione's chair, panting heavily, and stared at Hermione, lying on the desk, her legs hanging from it and her pussy leaking his cum. He smiled contentedly, feeling utterly satisfied.

"This is what I call an incredible fuck," he joked, and then laughed.

Hermione laughed, too, and, sighing happily, said, "for Merlin's sake, Ron, I think you wore me out completely. I feel as if I could sleep the whole day."

Ron stood up and looked at her. "Well, I don't think you'll be very comfortable like that."

"Comfort has nothing to do with it, I simply cannot move."

"Come here," he said, grabbing her right hand and helping her to her feet.

Hermione grimaced a bit as she got up, her body having getting accustomed to the uncomfortable position.

"Thank you," she muttered. She turned round to face the desk and Ron took advantage of that to stare at her ass, still smeared with his cum. He grinned.

"Merlin's beard, Ron, look at the mess we just made!"

Ron moved a bit to the side and saw the surface of her desk covered in sweat and cum.

"It looks fine to me," he said teasingly.

Hermione gave him a soft slap on his arm. "Idiot! I can't believe I let you come on my bum like that. I don't know what you do to me."

"I bring out naughty Hermione, that's all," said Ron with a wide grin, feeling rather proud of himself. "And she is as horny and kinky as I am, if no more."

"Mmmh," grunted Hermione, neither wanting to admit it nor able to deny it.

Ron lowered his head and whispered into her ear, "in case you've forgotten, I've already cum on your tits and your face. And I've got to confess I enjoy cumming on you almost as much as cumming _in_ you." Ron felt Hermione shudder at his words and his grin widened. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, making her turn her head towards him, but before she could say or do anything, he walked towards the bed, took his wand and cleaned the desk and her ass.

"There, problem solved," he said matter-of-factly. Then he took her hands in his and pulled her towards the bed. They both lay on it, facing each other. "You know, if you're still so tired we could sleep a bit more, just to recover, and then we could get dirty again," he suggested, half-joking, half-hopeful. "Then we could take another nap, make love once more, have a shower together (fucking there again, of course), go have lunch —"

"And have another round of sex," she interrupted, her lips slightly curved in a smile. "That's your plan for today? Sleeping, eating and having sex?"

"That sounds about right, yeah," he nodded, beaming like a child in his first visit to Honeydukes. "Ron Weasley's perfect day."

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"Don't deny the idea is tempting you. Right now you've put Naughty Hermione back in the closet, you can't even say 'fuck' anymore, but I know she's dying to get out again and have fun."

"Well, I think she's got loads of fun these last days, she needs to rest for a bit."

"Oh, no, no, Mrs Granger," he said, pouting and imitating a child's voice. "Let her come out and play, please, please, please!"

Ron could tell that Hermione was making an effort not to laugh. Using her most serious expression, she replied, "you realise that Mrs Granger is my mother, don't you?"

"Fuck, Hermione! Don't mention your mother when I'm trying to get you to shag me again!" he exclaimed, horrified.

This time, Hermione actually laughed. "It was _you_ who mentioned her, you know, so don't blame me."

"Well, mood ruined, hope you are happy …"

"Very much, yes," she said, smiling rather smugly, savouring her victory over him. "I think it's time for a shower and breakfast."

"Shower! Yes!" he yelled, almost jumping off the bed. "Together?" he asked, hopeful.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it again, apparently thinking about it. "Wasn't the mood ruined?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you made me think about your hot body under the water, all wet, your hands roaming over your tits … Oh, Merlin!" he groaned.

Hermione looked down, at his groin, and shook her head. "Already?" she asked, staring at his erect cock.

"Yeah."

Hermione looked into his eyes for a few moments and then, suddenly, moved her head towards his and kissed him in the mouth. Ron put his arms around her and she did the same, the kiss lingering for a while without turning into a full snog.

"God, I love kissing you," she said when their mouths parted.

"The feeling is mutual. You've got the most perfect lips … both in your mouth and in your pussy," he stated brazenly, watching her attentively for her reaction.

"Ron! Do you have to be so vulgar all the time?"

"Don't feign you don't like me saying 'pussy'. You don't mind when I'm licking it, don't you? Besides, now you use that name as well."

Hermione blushed, embarrassed, and avoided his eyes.

"No, that was Naughty Hermione," she defended herself. Ron laughed.

"Naughty Hermione, Prim and Proper Hermione, Smiling Hermione, Stern Hermione, Grateful Hermione, Hacked Off Hermione, Playful Hermione, Prefect Hermione … They are just aspects of you, and I love all of them," he blurted out suddenly.

"Ron …" she said, touched, her eyes brimming with all the love she felt for him. She kissed him again, this time passionately. They embraced, their bodies coming closed and their kiss intensified, making a new wave of desire wash over them.

"Still want to share that shower?" she whispered, a bit breathless. He could feel the air coming from her mouth on his lips, making them tingle, and shuddered.

"Always."

"Then let's go."

"Fuck, I love you, you know?"

"I know, Ron," she said, completely serious, and moved one hand to caress his cheek tenderly. "I know."

They had been under the water for less than five minutes when Ron's cock was completely hard again. He was just behind Hermione, washing her hair, watching the water fall over it and down her back and glancing at her round ass every ten seconds or so. Their bodies weren't touching, but his cock was just two inches away from her, and Ron was finding it increasingly hard not to rub himself against her.

"Mmmh, Ron, you should wash my hair for me every day," Hermione commented, half-moaning, making Ron's dick even harder.

"I'd do it every day for the rest of my life, Hermione. You know how much I love it, and besides, when I wash your hair you're naked," he added, grinning.

As a response, Hermione pushed her ass back, pressing his cock between their bodies. Ron moaned.

"Fuck, Hermione!"

"You're hard again," she stated, clearly delighted.

"Of course I am," he said, and, bending his knees a little, thrust his hips forward, encasing his cock in the crack of her bum. Hermione shook it a bit, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

Ron moved his hands from her hair to her shoulders, caressing them, and then down her back until they were resting on her hips. He got a bit closer to her and, kissing her shoulder, he grabbed her hips and pressed his body harder against hers, seeking more friction.

"Fuck, I love your ass."

"You do, do you?" she asked playfully, moving it up and down so his cock slid along her crack, trapped between her supple ass cheeks. Ron moaned and began to kiss her neck, eliciting soft whimpers of pleasure from her.

"Fuck, yeah, I think I could cum all over it just by doing this," he said, thrusting harder against her.

"Mmmh, that would be hot, but it would be a waste, don't you think?" she replied naughtily.

"Any ideas where I should cum, then?" he said, moving his hands to her stomach, where he started to rub her in circles, the tips of his fingers brushing the curls between her legs.

"My mouth," she said, moaning. "I haven't had breakfast yet and I'm hungry. But," she added quickly, before Ron could say anything, "my p-pussy is pretty hungry, too."

"Bloody fuck, Hermione," he groaned, pressing his cock even harder into her and moving his hands to cup her tits, which he squeezed in the way he knew she liked.

"What do you say, Ron?" she asked between moans. "My mouth or my — my pussy?"

"Why not both?"

"Do you think you'll manage?" she questioned him teasingly, turning her head to look at him.

"Wanna bet?"

"It won't be — ah — necessary," she answered, biting her lower lip, her face reflection the pleasure she was feeling. "But, before that," she said, breaking free of him and turning round, "you are still too dirty. I should wash you."

"Yeah," he said, eager. "Yeah, you should. I'm very, very dirty."

Hermione put a lot of soap in her hands and then began to slide them all over Ron's chest and stomach, taking he time. Then, instead of moving lower, as Ron wanted, she tended to his shoulders and arms.

"Hermione …" Ron practically begged.

"Turn around, Ron. I need to wash your back."

Reluctantly, Ron complied, and Hermione began to apply soap to his back, moving her hands slowly but deliberately and driving him mad with desire.

Torturously slowly, she descended to his bum and began to knead it firmly. Ron moaned again and put his hands on the wall for support. Suddenly, Hermione slid one finger along the crack of his ass, brushing it against his asshole, and he whimpered, shocked by the pleasure it sent through him.

"Hermione!"

"You liked that, did you?" she asked, and moved her finger again, playing with his back entrance. Ron felt a sudden need to ask her to put it inside, but refrained, not sure about what that meant. He didn't have to worry about that for long, though, because a moment later Hermione moved her hand and, sliding it between his parted legs, cupped his balls and began to knead them gently.

"Holy fuck, Hermione! Don't stop, please!" he begged, parting his legs wider to give her more room. His cock was painfully hard now.

"I love playing with these," she commented, her voice dripping with lust and desire. "But you back still needs more washing … don't know how to solve this problem …" she thought, feigning doubts, and Ron wondered what she had in mind.

_Fuck, I love this woman._

"Oh, I know," she blurted out suddenly, faking having found a solution to her 'problem'. And, a moment later, Ron felt her soapy tits brush against his back, her hands still on his bum and kneading his balls. "Do you mind if I use these as sponges, Ron?" she asked innocently.

"Bloody fucking fuck, Hermione!"

"I'll take that as 'no'," she added, moving her tits faster and harder against his back. Fuck, they felt so good, so full …

"I think I'm done with your bum," she kept talking. "So, now …" she trailed off.

And then she reached around with her right hand and grasped his cock firmly in it.

"Oh, fuckfuckfuck!" he swore, looking down. He could see her small hand grabbing his cock and sliding slowly up and down the shaft and had to close his eyes. How could she drive him so mad with desire? He had cum two times less than an hour ago, and another three last night, and yet he felt as if it had been a week!

"Mmmh, it's so warm and hard, Ron," she commented, still kneading his bollocks. "I think the appropriate movement to clean it is like this, isn't it?" she asked, and began to stroke him faster and harder.

"Fuck, yes, wank my cock, Hermione!"

"Wanking?" she asked, in mock surprise. "No, no, I'm just washing it."

"Whatever you say, just don't stop!"

Hermione stopped talking and began to work her hand harder, not forgetting moving her tits against his back. After a minute or so, Ron deduced, with his barely functioning brain, that her left hand must be getting cramped, because she took it from between her legs and, reaching around him, cupped his sac from the front, which allowed her to press her entire body against him.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione … Merlin, I'm gonna cum soon."

"Oh, no," she said, and took her hands from him, stepping back. Ron turned round, frustrated, and glared at her.

"Why did you —?"

"Shhh," she said, putting a finger against his lips, effectively silencing him. "I just washed it, we don't want it getting dirty again, do we?"

"Yes, we do!" Ron retorted.

"No, we don't," she replied in an annoyingly calm voice. "No we should rinse it," she said, and, taking the shower head in her hands and directing it to his cock, making sure to get rid of all the foam.

"Done," she said happily, putting the shower head back in its bracket.

Ron was going to say something, but couldn't, as Hermione just knelt before him and, giving him a sultry look, took half his cock in her mouth and before releasing him, slurping on it.

"Oooh, fuck … fuck …"

"Mmmh, I like it clean," she moaned, and then sucked it again, starting a rhythm that soon had Ron's legs trembling.

"Fuck, yeah, Hermione, suck my cock!"

Hermione moaned again around him, and then moved one hand to his balls and the other to his hip.

Ron stared at her, transfixed, as her bead bobbed on him, making him delirious with pleasure. He began to move his hips a bit, almost fucking her mouth, knowing he was about to explode, to fill her mouth. But, before that happened, he fixed his eyes on her jiggling tits and a new idea took over his mind.

"Hermione, I wanna cum all over your tits …"

Hermione looked up, her lustful eyes staring into his. They held gazes for a moment, and then she moaned in approval.

"Oooh, fuck!" he shouted, feeling his balls tighten, the idea that she was letting him do this again pushing him over the edge. "Almost there!" he warned

Hermione gave him a long suck, and then released him. She sat up and, cupping her tits in her hands, offered them to him.

"Do it, Ron," she said. "Come all over them. Cover them."

Clutching his aching cock in his hand, Ron began to wank furiously, his eyes fixed on her fantastic boobs, already imaging how they would look covered in his cum.

"Oh, fuuuuuuuuck!" he groaned, feeling his balls contract and his cock swell. "Here it comes, Hermione! I'm cummiiiiiing!" he warned her as his cock began to shoot spurt after spurt of thick cum onto her breasts, moving his hand to point from one to the other.

"Yes, Ron, yes, like that! More!"

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuuuck!" he shouted, giving his cock a squeeze so to spill every drop of cum onto her. Her tits were now covered in thick gobs of semen. Hermione grinned at him, and then licked the tip of his dick before taking his head in, sucking on it and licking it clean with her wicked tongue.

"Mmmh, yes, so good …"

"Not bad," Hermione commented once she had released him, looking down at her chest. She got up, and immediately Ron's hands were on her tits, squeezing them and spreading his seed all over them.

"Oh, Ron … "she moaned.

"Fuck, Hermione, you're the best girlfriend in this fucking world!" he exclaimed, and then kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

Hermione put her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. He could tell she was really excited and dying for an orgasm. Ron put his hands on her ass and squeezed her fantastic cheeks, relishing in the feel of the supple flesh in his big hands. Hermione moaned against his mouth, rubbing her body against his in a needy way. Ron snogged her harder, his tongue delving into her mouth, seeking hers, and she responded eagerly. The feel of Hermione's body and the sexy little noises she was making were causing his cock to begin to stir once more.

Embracing him with more force, Hermione raised her left leg and put it around his right one, sliding her feet up and down his calves. Groaning, Ron moved his right hand from her ass to her thigh and caressed it reverently. He could feel the heat coming off her pussy against his reawakening cock and it was driving him mad with lust once more. Fuck, he couldn't have enough of her.

"Ron, I need you," she said hoarsely against his lips. "Please."

"I'll make you cum, Hermione. Fuck, I'll make you cum so hard you see stars," he said, moving the hand on her thigh to between her legs. She moaned loudly when he grazed her clit, but a moment later she grabbed his hand and took it away.

"Hermione …?" he asked. Didn't she want this?

"Not your hand, Ron," she said. "Your cock."

Ron stared at her, drinking in her needy expression. Fuck, she was so sexy …

"I've just cum so hard, Hermione," he said. "And before, in the bedroom."

"I know you can," she pressed on, cupping him and making him let out a groan. "You see, you're already half-hard. God, I love your cock."

"Hermione …"

"Play with me, Ron; while you get completely hard. Please," she begged.

Ron kissed her once more, leaving them both breathless, while Hermione kept fondling his cock and balls. Then he moved to her neck, sucking on her pulse point until he left a love bite there. He switched to her ear, licking her earlobe before descending again, past her neck until he reached her breasts. He suckled on one of her nipples, using his hand to squeeze the other. Hermione put one hand on his head, pressing him further against her breast, forcing him to take more of it in his mouth, which he gladly did.

"Oh, oh, Ron … yes, more, suck me more!"

Ron switched breasts, giving the other the same treatment, and moved his hand to her pussy. He began to rub her clit slowly, using the hand on her ass to press her against his hand, increasing the friction.

Remembering what she had done to him, he moved the hand on her ass so one of his fingers delved into her crack and brushed against her puckered asshole. Hermione whimpered and her hand grasped his cock more tightly. Ron found himself completely hard again, between Hermione's ministrations and the fact that she liked him playing with her ass. He was going to have to investigate more about that …

"Ron, please, I'm so close …"

"Tell me what you want, Hermione," he ordered, licking her tits.

"Stick your cock in me! Now!"

Ron released her tits and, looking at her in the eye, he saw her desperation. "Put your legs around me."

Eager to get fucked, Hermione put her arms around his neck and jumped, clenching her legs around his waist. Immediately, Ron cupped her ass and pressed her against the wall, making it easier for him to hold her.

"Ron, I can't wait anymore, fuck me!" she demanded.

Ron didn't bothered to be gentle and thrust hard, burying his cock balls deep in her pussy.

"Oh, oh, fuck, YES!" she screamed, tilting her head backwards.

"You want it hard and fast, Hermione?" Ron asked huskily, beginning to thrust into her at a fast speed, relishing the way her incredible tight cunt clenched around his pole.

"Yes, yes, Ron. Harder!"

Ron increased his tempo with each thrust, and soon was fucking Hermione as hard as fast as he could in that position. Hermione, moaning wantonly, clenched her legs tighter around him so they were even closer, if that was possible. Taking advantage of their position, Ron began to kiss her neck, moving down to her cleavage. He couldn't reach her nipples this way due to their height difference, so he contented with biting the top of her breasts.

"Ron …" she moaned.

"Fuck, Hermione …"

"Ron …" she said again, as if wanting to ask for something.

"Tell me, Hermione. What do you want?"

"What — what you did earlier … with your finger …" she said sheepishly.

Ron furrowed his brow, not understanding at first, but then gaped at her, realising what she wanted.

"Fuck, yes," he said, and moved one of his hands so his middle finger was at her asshole, and began to caress all around it, adding a bit of pressure.

"Mmmmh, yes, yes … It feels so good … Fuck, I'm close! Oh, so close!"

"Cum for me, Hermione. Coat my cock with your juices."

"Add a bit more pressure with your finger … Oooh, oh, yes, yes, oooooh!" she moaned when he did what she had asked. His finger was almost entering her asshole, and he marvelled at how tight that ring of muscle was. He wondered how it would feel around his cock and he throbbed with desire.

"Fuck, Hermione, fuck!" he grunted, thrusting wildly into her, making sure to rub against her clit every time.

"Ron … oh … oooh, Ron, Ron … Oh, God, oh, Ron, I'm — I'm coming, fuck, I'm coming!" she cried, her pussy spasming around his cock. She kiss him hard, whimpering against his lips and driving him mad until she stopped moving, her body boneless between him and the wall.

Ron wasn't done, though, so, after giving her a few moments to recover, began to thrust his hips again, needing to cum.

"Hermione …"

"Finish, Ron," she said, looking into his eyes, a blissful expression on her face. "Fuck me and come inside me once more. I want to feel it, I want you to feel the same pleasure you gave me."

"Hermione, fuck, yeah … gonna cum hard … fill you …" he groaned, fucking her hard, concentrating on the feel of her perfect pussy around him, squeezing him …

He was getting tired, but barely two minutes later he felt his balls tighten and his cock swell and, squeezing her asscheeks and pressing her hard against him, he exploded into her, filling her once more with his seed.

"Fuck, oh, fuck, Hermione …" he panted, his head resting on her shoulder while Hermione's hand caressed his head and back.

"That was amazing, Ron," she commented happily. "_You_ are amazing."

"So are you," he said, putting her down and staring at her face. "That thing with your ass …"

Hermione averted her gaze, her face pink.

"It was so hot."

"You think so?" she asked, looking at her again. "Don't you think it's — gross?"

"Gross?" he asked, looking at her as if she was barmy just for asking. "Of course not!" he assured her. "If you liked that, I can do it to you whenever you want. And if a finger is not enough … Well …" he trailed off, glancing at his spent cock.

Hermione gasped, blinking rapidly. "Seriously?" she asked. "You — you'd like to try … _that_?"

"Fucking your ass?" he voiced for her, and then snorted "Fuck, I bet it feels incredible. It felt even tighter than your pussy around my finger, so — Why? You want to try it?" he asked, not managing to hide the hopefulness of his voice.

"No!" she said quickly. "Well — I don't know … I mean, you're rather big, Ron."

"Yeah, yeah … Don't worry."

"We should finish washing and head down for breakfast," she said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we should. I'm famished."

They both washed their bodies in silence until Hermione spoke again. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"It really was amazing."

Ron grinned at her. "I know. It always is, with you."

* * *

_Now that you've read it, don't you want to write your own fic? Try!_


	9. Living a Normal Life (part II)

_And here it is the second part, which is even longer than the first. __Sorry for the 24-hour delay, I couldn't post yesterday._

_As I said, there is more than smut here, including the awaited dinner with Ron's parents, and an interesting chat between Harry and Ron._

_And to the guest reviewer that said they were writing a R/Hr fic with smut — hooray! Yes! I hope you've get it ready soon! I'll be sure to review. And, who knows? It might inspire me to write more one-shots or short stories…_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 (II)**_

**Living a Normal Life — part 2**

"Really, I don't know why we wizards are stuck with the wireless, when we could have this," Ron commented, his eyes fixed on the screen, where two guys (Bruce something and Samuel something-else, according to Hermione's dad) ran through New York City to prevent some madman from destroying it with bombs.

"Are you enjoying the film, then?" Hermione's dad asked, grinning at him.

"Yeah! Muggles are really amazing!" he exclaimed in awe. "Those blokes could do with Apparition, though," he added, pointing at the screen. "I'm getting tired just watching them run."

"I think we all could do with Apparition," Hermione's dad said, nodding. "Just not having to deal with traffic would be so fantastic!" he said, letting out a dreamy sigh.

In that moment, Hermione and her mum came from the library, both carrying books, and sat on the other couch. Ron looked at her girlfriend and grinned at her. "Hermione, you've got to watch this film, it's simply fantastic!"

Hermione stared at the screen for a while, blinking. "Another instalment of the _Die Hard _series?" she asked, clearly not impressed.

"Yes, sweetheart. The third one," answered her father.

Hermione snorted. "Too violent for my tastes," she said dismissively, and opened her book.

"You don't like it?" Ron asked disbelievingly. "But — it's fun!"

"For you, maybe. Watching a group of people shoot each other until all of them bleed to death is not my idea of fun, Ron."

"Well, they're not really bleeding," Ron countered.

"Still."

Hermione's dad laughed. "Don't bother, Ron. Hermione's not very keen on films, especially action ones."

"Well, she doesn't like Quidditch much, so I shouldn't be surprised."

"Well, I prefer a good book, thank you very much," Hermione replied, slightly offended, as if Ron had suggested she was boring or something like that.

Ron and Hermione's dad finished watching the film while Hermione and her mum alternated reading and talking in a low voice and. Then, after turning off the video player, Mr Granger, yawning, told them he was going to bed.

"Me too, love," Mrs Granger responded, closing her book and getting up. Hermione stood up a moment later, too. "You can stay here if you want," her mother told her. "You haven't got to work tomorrow, after all, and Ron seems to enjoy the TV," she added, grinning at him. "Good night."

"Good night," echoed Ron and Hermione.

"Well, are you tired or do you want to stay here a bit longer?" Hermione asked him.

Ron turned towards the stairs, and, when her parents were out of sight, moved to the same couch as her and asked, grinning mischievously, "are you asking me if I am tired, or if I want to go to bed?"

"Do you want to go to bed?" she replied, her eyes fixed on his.

Ron moved even closer to her, put his arms around her and rested his hands on her jean-clad bum, which had been enticing him the entire day. "What I want, Hermione, is you." Hermione gulped.

"After all the sex we've had today, you're still horny?"

"It's been almost twelve hours, love, and you know you've been teasing me all day, flaunting your shapely ass in these tight-fitting jeans," he explained, and squeezed her, which also made her body get closer to his.

Hermione let out a soft moan when she felt his erection against her.

"Let's go to bed," she muttered, and Ron beamed, pleased that she was as horny as him.

"Are you tired, then?" he asked.

"Ron …"

"Are you tired, Hermione?" he asked again, wanting her to admit that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"No."

"Why do you want to go to bed, then?" he pressed, his voice low and dripping with lust.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, and then frowned and disentangled herself from him.

"What are —?" Ron asked, suddenly perplexed.

"On a second thought, I'm perfectly fine here with my book," she said, and sat down again. "You can keep watching TV if you want until you're sleepy," she stated, and then she took her book and opened it again.

Ron stared at her, perplexed. Fuck, she had seen right through his game. He frowned. So, she thought she had won, had she? Okay then, he could up the game a notch. He sat down next to her, but not too close, and looked at the TV, though without really seeing her. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Hermione was apparently reading. Smiling inwardly, he waited a minute or two, and then, leaning against the back, he used one hand to open his trousers and lower the zip, and then took out his still hard cock and began to stroke it slowly, still looking at the TV.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed. Without stopping, and maintaining a straight face, he turned his head to look at her, who was watching him open-mouthed.

"Wanking," he said matter-of-factly. "As I said, I am horny, and, as apparently you aren't, I'm helping myself. You don't mind, do you?"

"I don't m—? I mind that you are doing _it_ here!" she exclaimed, trying not to raise her voice. She glanced towards the stairs before looking again at him.

"Just keep reading and ignore me. I'll finish soon and then I can keep watching the TV," he said, increasing the pace of his strokes.

Hermione looked completely astonished. "Ignore — _Ignore you? _How I am going to ignore the fact that you're masturbating next to me, Ron?" she asked, fuming.

"Help me, then," he dared her. "It'll be quicker and much more satisfying that way."

"Are you serious?"

"Don't you want to?" he asked, his voice a bit more seductive. "It's so hard, Hermione. And I know you like to touch my cock, don't you, love? Or even better, you could suck it and swallow my load. It'd be much cleaner that way …"

Hermione just stared at him, gaping like a fish and unable to mutter a word. Ron saw her flushed cheeks and the way her eyes darted towards his cock every now and then. She was horny, too. Fuck, he wanted her hot little mouth around him …

"Cat got your tongue, love?" he pushed, smiling. "You want it, don't you? To suck my cock here in the living room, while your parents are just above us … it's naughty, isn't it?"

"N-No, I — you —" she stammered.

"Don't deny it, Hermione. Admit it and you can suck it 'till I cum in your mouth. And then I can lower those sexy jeans and your panties and eat you out right here, just like the other day …"

"_Ron …_" she said, trying to sound admonishing but failing miserably.

"Admit it, Hermione," he replied, moving his hand faster.

Hermione stared at his hand and cock for a few seconds and then, letting the book fall onto the couch, she bent over and, slapping his hand away, took his cock into her mouth, deeply.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" he sighed in pleasure, trying hard not to be loud. "Mmmh, yeah, suck it, Hermione. Suck me off with that pretty mouth of yours …"

Hermione was already at it, bobbing her head fast, her right hand cupping his balls and kneading them. Ron put his hand on her head and caressed her hair softly, encouraging her to take him deeper.

"More, love. Take more of me into that sweet mouth you have. You like sucking my cock, don't you?"

"Mmm," she said, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

"Keep going then. Make me cum and then I'll eat your pussy so good you'll melt."

Moaning around his cock, Hermione began to suck harder, taking him deeper, making Ron grunt in pleasure. His hips began to move almost involuntarily, wanting to get even deeper in her mouth, to fuck her face. Fuck, he was close …

Hermione intensified her sucking, determined to make him cum as soon as possible, probably spurred by his promise of eating her out, and Ron began to thrust upwards a bit harder, his hands caressing her head and back, revelling in the pleasure she was giving him.

"Fuck, I'm just there, Hermione … Gonna cum in your mouth, fill it — Oooooh, cumming! Fuck, Hermione, swallow it! Swallow it all!" he shouted, trying desperately not to make too much noise, overwhelmed by the pleasure of cumming inside Hermione's mouth and feeling her swallowing around his cock.

Finally, his strong orgasm subsided and Hermione sat up, a satisfied smile on her face. And before Ron could thank her, she, to his complete astonishment, opened her mouth and showed a pool of his cum on her tongue.

"What the fuck —?" he began to say, but, before he could finish, Hermione, her eyes fixed on his, swallowed audibly and then licked her lips clean.

"You taste wonderful, Ron."

"Holy fucking fuck, love …"

"Did you like it?"

"Did I like it? I _fucking_ loved it!"

"Then I hope you're willing to return the favour …" she whispered seductively, biting her bottom lip.

"Fuck, yes … Give me that pussy, Hermione," he grunted, his voiced dripping with lust.

"Let's go to my room, Ron."

Ron stared into her eyes. "Why? I want to do it right here, on the sofa."

"Ron, I'm not going to take off my jeans here!" she protested.

"You had no problem in sucking my cock," he replied, palming it for emphasis.

"You haven't got to get your trousers completely off," she countered, folding her arms.

Ron grinned at her. "But I don't want to go to bed yet, Hermione."

Hermione huffed, annoyed, and Ron's cock twitched in response. Fuck, she looked so hot when she was riled up. She glanced at it briefly and then said, "OK then, you wait here. I'll take care of myself in my room!" and without another word, she disappeared upstairs, leaving Ron open-mouthed and dumbfounded, his cock still hanging out. Holy fuck, was she really —?

After a minute, he broke out of his reverie and, hurriedly, he tucked his cock and buttoned his trousers. He turned off the TV (it took him another half a minute) and then went upstairs, feeling giddy with anticipation as he moved towards her room.

Gulping, he opened the door carefully and peeked inside, but, to his disappointment (sort of) Hermione was still in her black underwear, folding her clothes. Ron allowed himself a moment to admire the way her sexy knickers hugged her fantastic ass before speaking.

"You haven't started, then?" he asked, testing her mood. He didn't think she was really mad at him, but better safe than sorry.

Hermione turned round and scowled at him.

"I was getting undressed," she said. "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to stay downstairs?"

"Well, I was hoping the show here would be better than the one on the TV," he said, smiling lightly.

"Sorry, but what I'm going to do, it's for me, not you, so leave. I'll call you when I'm finished."

Ron stared at her bemusedly.

"Are — are you _serious_?"

Hermione frowned. "Why? Did you think I was joking?" she asked defiantly. She gave a step towards him. "Let me say it clearly, Ron: I'm going to masturbate on my bed. I'm going to put my hands inside my panties and touch myself until I come, do you get it? So get. Out!"

"But — I want to watch!"

"Surely you do, but as I said, I don't want you to."

"Hermione …" he pouted.

"Get out, Ron."

"What if I help you? What if instead you touching yourself, I eat you out? You love when I eat you out!"

Hermione's mouth twitched a bit, as if she wanted to say something but was doubting whether to do it or not. Ron grinned inwardly, knowing full well that she was considering his offering.

"I'll make you cum as many times as you want, and you won't have to do anything in return."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, looking at him suspiciously. "Really?"

"Really. You know I love making you cum. _Please_."

Hermione bit her lip again, driving Ron mad. "As many times as I want, you say?"

"Yeah," he answered, nodding eagerly.

"All right then," she accepted, getting on the bed and lying down, displaying her slender body in a rather enticing way. With her eyes fixed on Ron's, she took off her knickers very slowly, and then opened her legs invitingly, showing her already wet sex to him. "Do it, Ron. Make me come, and make it really good."

With a groan, Ron began to take off his clothes, but when he has taken off his jumper and t-shirt and was about to unbutton his trousers, Hermione stopped him.

"You needn't get naked, Ron. The only part of your body you're going to need is your mouth and your hands, and those are already bare, so …" and she opened her legs wider.

Ron stared at her for a few seconds, and then got on the bed between her open thighs, and then dove right into her curls, giving her a long lick and grunting after smelling and tasting her arousal.

"Mmmh, yes …" Hermione moaned, pleased. "More, Ron."

Ron gave her another long lick, and then began to eat her out eagerly, wanting to savour her juices and feel her writhing in pleasure due to his ministrations. Soon, he was fucking her with his tongue while he caressed her swollen clit with his long nose and kneaded her bum with his hands.

"Oh, Merlin, Ron! Don't stop! More!" she demanded.

Ron kept doing it that way for a few minutes, but increasing his pace over time. Hermione's moans got louder and louder. At some point, she pushed the cups of her bra down and began to knead her breasts and pinch her nipples. Ron's cock, already hard, throbbed at the sight. Immediately, he moved his mouth to her clit and began to suck on it hard, fingering her pussy with two fingers.

"OOH, OH, YES, YESSS, RON! Just like that, just like that! Don't — fucking — stop!"

"Never, love. Cum for me. Drench me in your sweet juices," he said before eating her again like a man possessed.

Hermione's body convulsed on the bed and, half a minute later, she let out a cry of pleasure and came hard.

"Oh, oh, oooh, RON!"

"Mmm, love," Ron said, grinning, and he gave her slit a few long licks to capture her juices. "You taste so well …"

"Mmm …" was the only reply.

"Did you like it, Hermione? Did you enjoy me eating your fantastic pussy?"

"Yes …" she moaned, content. "It was brilliant."

"Good."

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at him. "But you're not done, Ron. You promised me that you would make me come as many times as I wanted … and I'm not satisfied. Not even close."

"But aren't you too sensitive?"

"Right now, yes," she nodded. "So come here and kiss me, and when I'm ready, I want you to finger me until I come again."

"Fuck, Hermione, I love it when you talk like that."

"Come here, Ron."

Ron slid up until he was lying next to her, his body partially covering hers. They stared into each other's eyes for a bit, revelling in the love they shared, and then Ron leant down and kissed her, softly. However, Hermione was having none of it, and a moment later she put her hands around his neck and brought him harder against her to intensify the kiss, which soon turned into a full heated snog.

"Mmm, Ron … now," she whispered between their fevered kisses. "Touch me."

Ron groaned against her mouth, and, plunging his tongue into hers, put his right hand on her tits, kneading them and then pinching her stiff nipples, making her moan. After a while, he released her mouth and began to kiss her jaw and neck, allowing her to moan louder. At the same time, his hand descended down her stomach until it brushed her curls. He played with them for a bit, arousing her even further, which he could tell by the why she was squirming. Ron continued teasing her for a few moments, and then, sensing her impatience, slid his finger down so it brushed against her excited clitoris (making her whimper) and then along her wet folds.

"Oh, Ron …"

Ron bit took her earlobe between his teeth and then put one of his fingers inside her, revelling in her tightness and hotness. He claimed her mouth once more, muffling her cries of pleasure when he started to move his finger in and out of her. He increased his rhythm slowly before adding his thumb to the fray, rubbing her clit with it and making her almost scream.

"Oh, God, Ron!"

"Do you like it, Hermione? Do you like me touching your pretty pussy?" he asked huskily.

"Yes, oooh, yes, Ron! Harder, please, finger me harder!"

Ron complied with her request, and, besides going at it harder, he added a second finger.

He was now pumping her at top speed. Unable to keep kissing him, she broke free from his mouth so she could moan freely, her eyes closed. Ron just stared at her, his breath ragged due to his own arousal. He would never tire of seeing her like this, so free, so wanton, so passionate … as sight just for him and him alone.

Wanting to push her even further, he moved his head lower and began to kiss her tits. Hermione groaned in approval and, putting her hands on his head, pushed him harder against her so he would take more of it in his mouth, what he gladly did. When he sucked hard on her nipple, Hermione's back arched and she practically howled.

"Oooh, Ron! Oh, yes, yes! Suck harder! Make me come! Merlin, make me come!"

Struck by sudden inspiration, Ron moved his thumb faster over her clit and used and stretched a third finger so to touch her asshole and caress it.

Hermione came almost immediately, moaning so loud Ron was sure the Silencing Charms would break. He kept moving his fingers, watching her face as she was consumed by her powerful orgasm, until she clamped her thighs hard around his hand to stop him from moving.

"Merlin, Ron …!" she moaned, opening her eyes and looking at him with a blissful expression etched upon her face. "That was — was …"

"Fucking awesome?"

"Yeah, that's a good way to express it," she nodded, breathing heavily. Ron couldn't help but stare at the way her round, firm tits moved as she breathed, and began to kiss them reverently.

"Mmm," she moaned contentedly, caressing his hair.

"Satisfied?" he asked between kisses.

"Mmm, just for now," she answered. "But I want more, Ron. God, I want more and more of you. Make me come again, don't ever stop."

"Fuck, Hermione, you're as insatiable as I am, or even worse."

"And you love it," she said, grinning.

"Right I do."

"Then kiss me, Ron. Let's kiss until I'm ready again. I want to you to lick me again … while I ride your face."

"Fuck."

"Yes," she nodded, bringing his face towards her. "Yes, Ron, you'll fuck me with your tongue." And before he could say anything, she claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss.

They kissed for a long time, until their lips were red and swollen, but Ron didn't complain. Few things felt better than snog Hermione while she rubbed her naked tits against his chest.

After a while, though, Ron felt Hermione's body starting to squirm again, her thighs rubbing together, and, suddenly, he found himself lying on his back, with Hermione straddling him while she kissed him as hard as she could.

"Now, Ron," she said, in a low and husky voice, "I'm going to ride your talented mouth. I want to fuck myself on your tongue and nose."

"Holy fuck, Hermione …"

"Make it good, Ron," she demanded, before moving up his body until her shapely thighs were around his head and her crotch just above his face. He felt his mouth water and his cock twitch at the sight of her dripping, swollen sex. Then, she lowered her body on him and rubbed herself on his face, letting out a moan of pure pleasure.

"Mmm," Ron moaned, taking his tongue out and lapping at her slit and making sure his nose brushed her clit every time she moved.

"Ooh, yes … More …"

Hermione began to move a bit quicker, rubbing harder against his face for maximum friction, which excited Ron even further. Seeing her like this, so wanton, so focused on her own pleasure, using him this way made his cock ache with want.

Her moans became louder, making Ron want to grab his dick and wank, but Ron resisted, putting them on her supple ass cheeks and caressing her soft skin while the pace of his licking increased. Hermione pressed herself even more onto him and sped up, her moans and soft cries indicating how much she was liking it and how close se was to a new climax, which she reached in barely no time

"Oh, oh, Ron …!" she whimpered, her body convulsing atop his face. Ron licked her up hard, his tongue a blur against her cunt. He wanted to drink everything she had to offer. "Fuck, so good!" she stated finally, dropping onto the bed next to him, her breasts moving with her heavy breathing.

Ron licked his lips, both due to wanting to taste more of her and to the sight she offered. His cock was impossibly hard and he was nearly desperate in his trousers. She moved, opening her legs a little while she sighed contentedly, her eyes closed. Ron, eyeing her wet, swollen pussy, got on his knees and moved towards her.

"Where are you going?" she asked suddenly, her eyes fixed on him.

"Between your legs," he answered. "I'm going to fuck you right now, Hermione. I'm about to explode."

"Explode if you want, but keep your cock away from me," she warned him.

"What!?"

"You can't fuck me."

"I made you cum three times!"

"'I'll make you cum as many times as you want, and you won't have to do anything in return'," she mimicked, throwing his words back at him.

"Well, you needn't do anything, I'll do all the work —"

"No," she replied dryly. "Did I say I was done?"

"You aren't?" he asked. "But —"

"But nothing," she cut him. "Sit down right there and wait, or you can go and sleep in the guest bedroom."

Ron stared at her open-mouthed and a bit hacked off. He took off his trousers and, for a moment, he contemplated wanking right there while she watched, but then, letting out a grunt, lied down next to her, staring at the ceiling, and cursed himself and his mouth.

_Next time you better think before opening your big gob, you idiot! _His raging libido scolded him.

They stayed like that for a bit, in silence. Ron hoped his erection would go down, but he knew it was a lost battle: he was too horny, he had a naked Hermione next to him and could still taste her on his tongue.

Two or three minutes later, he saw her move from the corner of his eye and turned his head. She rolled over and then got on her hands and knees. Ron gulped at the sight of her hanging tits and her ass. His cock was screaming at him to get behind her and —

"Get behind me, Ron," Hermione said.

"What?" was he hearing correctly?

"Get behind me."

Ron practically jumped on the bed, and was behind her in a second. Lowering his boxers, he grabbed his cock and gave it a stroke, staring hungrily at her round ass and her still dripping, inviting pussy. He moved forward a bit.

"Lick me, Ron."

"What?"

Hermione turned her head to look at him, saw his cock in his hand and frowned. "What were you going to do?"

"Er — I thought —"

"You though wrong. Lick me, Ron. Now!"

Sighing, thinking that there worst things than having to lick your hot girlfriend's pussy while she was on all fours before you, he put his hand on her ass, gave her a squeeze and parted her cheeks. Hermione opened her legs a bit more, giving him more space, and lowered her head.

Ron inclined his head and gave her a tentative lick along her entire slit, making her moan softly, and then lapped at her clit a few times quickly.

"That feels good, but I don't want you there, Ron."

"What do you —?"

"Lick my asshole, Ron," she asked (a bit shyly, he noticed).

Ron lifted his head and looked at her, shocked.

Hermione looked forward again, clearly not wanting to look him in the eye, and then repeated, "My asshole, Ron. Lick it."

"Are — are you sure?" he asked, still surprised by her request.

"Yes! Do it, please."

Ron looked down, at her delectable ass, and spread her cheeks to see that little hole. It looked so tiny. He remembered the feeling of his finger there, how tight it was, and his cock twitched when he imagined how it would feel to stick it in there …

"_Ron_," she urged. Shaking his head, he got out of his daze and, spreading her cheeks as much as he could, he gave her a slow, light lick to see her reaction.

"More."

He did it again, pressing further, and he felt her squirm before him.

"You like it?"

"Yes," she answered, her voice husky. "More, Ron. Lick my asshole. Do it!"

Abandoning all restraint, Ron dived into her, burying his face between her fantastic buttocks, and began to lick her hard, almost angrily, sliding his tongue around th hole before pressing his tongue into her. The flavor was strong, so different from her pussy, and it excited him. Who could imagine that Hermione would ask him to do something so dirty and perverted to her … and the she would enjoy it.

"Oh, ah, ah, Ron … yes, it feels so good. Keep going and … use your fingers too."

Ron continued working her asshole, feeling his cock twitch at her words. Fuck, he was so hard his bollocks almost hurt. He moved his left hand from her ass cheek and began to caress her clit and slit slowly.

"Mmmh, yes, oh, yes. More. More."

Ron put his tongue in her hole and began to fuck her bum with it, moving it in and out quickly, while he put his thumb in her pussy while still caressing her clit with his first two fingers.

"Oh, oooh, yes!" she screamed, almost in sensory overload due to all the things he was doing to her. "Oh, oh, Rooon! Fuck, keep going, this — feels — so — good!"

Ron increased his rhythm, wanting to make her cum as strongly as possible, hopin then she would have mercy and help him in return. He began to truly devour her ass, grunting in an animalistic way, his arousal reaching unprecedented levels. In his mind, his cock was buried in that tight, fitting hole, and he was cumming, and cumming, and cumming …

"Oh, fuck, fuck, Ron, almost there … almost — there!"

"Cum form me," he said, his voice distorted and muffled by her shaking ass. She was pressing against him in a desperate way.

And then, he felt her two holes clench his fingers and his tongue, and she let out a yell of pleasure that he thought would break the Silencing Charm, before dropping onto the bed, boneless.

"Oh, God …"

"Good?" he asked, savoring her taste in his tongue. Not in a million years would he had thought he would lick an asshole and enjoy it.

"Oh, yes …" she muttered between pants. "So, so good." Ron looked at her, seeing her just lie there, breathing heavily, until she spoke again. "Those were four fantastic orgasms, Ron. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, a bit stiffly. _Please, tell me I can fuck you, please, please, please …_

She turned around, letting him see her fantastic body, which only made the situation worse, and looked at him. "I could sleep for a day."

"Oh. Okay, then," he said. He got off the bed and took his clothes, ready to go to the bathroom and have a wank, though right now he was almost as angry as horny. For a moment, he even thought he wouldn't come back to her room. It was true that he had teased her, and he had promised to make her cum as much as she wanted, but never would he imagine she would be so selfish.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he answered whitouth looking at her and sounding harsher than he intended. "I need some release, too," he added before he could restraing himself. He hadn't intended to say that, but part of him wanted to make her feel guilty.

"Ron."

He put his trousers on, ignoring her.

"Ron, look at me," she said softly, almost begging. Ron sighed, trying to push down his anger. It was hard to be mad at her when she sounded like that. Finally, he looked at her. She was now sitting on the bed, still naked, her face worried. Fuck, she was so beautiful it hurt. He sighed again.

"Look, it's okay. I told you you didn't have to do anything. But I feel frustrated, okay? Doing all those things to you …"

She got off the bed and approached him.

"I said I could sleep, Ron, not that I was going to." Ron stared at her, blinking a few times, feeling dumbfounded.

"What?"

"You really thought I was going to leave you like that, after everything you did?" she asked, and now sounded a bit hurt. "I was just teasing you. Maybe punishing you a bit, but —" she stopped talking when Ron caught her in a tight hug.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he said, burying his face in her wild, lovely hair. "Merlin, I am an idiot."

"You certainly are," she said, moving away and looking him in the eye. "But I love you anyway, and I want you to feel good. So — why don't you get naked?"

Ron looked down, his expression sheepish.

"It got down by itself," he whispered.

"Well, I'm sure I can make it react, don't you think?"

Ron looked at her. "Really? Do you really want to? I don't want you to do anything you don't —" he began to say, but she silenced him with a soft kiss.

"Have I ever done anything I didn't really want?" she asked him, and he shook his head. "That's settled then. Now get naked an come to bed, Ron."

Ron watched her move backwards and sit down on the bed. She put her hands behind her to support her and opened her legs a bit, giving her a fantastic view of her tits and pussy while she kept her eyes fixed on his. Ron's cock hardened again almost immediately.

It took Ron five seconds to get completely naked, with his cock standing proudly. He moved towards her, and, when he was going to lie on top of her, he moved forwards and took his cock in her mouth in one go.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Mmmh," she hummed around him, making him shiver with pleasure.

"Hermione, oh, Hermione … fuck, your mouth feels so good," he moaned, watching her suck him.

She treated him for a while, and then, releasing him, lay down on the bed and spread her legs for him.

"Fuck me, Ron. Fuck me. Don't worry about me, I'm completely satisfied. I just want to feel you inside me, filling me … coming in me."

"Oh, fuck!"

"Yes, Ron. Fuck."

Ron got between her legs and on top of her. He waited for a moment, watching her, and then kissed her, hard. At the same time, he penetrated her forcefully, marveling at the way her still wet pussy received him in its tight embrace.

"Oh, Merlin, fuck, you feel so good," he moaned against her lips.

"Mmmmh, Ron, yes, put it all in me. Fuck me, Ron. Hard and fast. Do me the way you want and need."

"Fuuuuck!" he groaned, and began to do exactly that, giving it to her with all his might, pounding into her body with powerful thrusts. Using one of his hands for support, he put the other on her tits, squeezing them roughly.

"Oh, Ron … Roon …"

"Fuck, Hermione, goiing to cum! Going to cum so hard!"

"Yes, do it!" she moaned, putting her hands on his bum to encourage him and opening her legs wider to allow more penetration.

Ron got even more savage, fondling ther tits wildly and fucking her so hard and fast the bed was creaking and hitting the wall.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione, your pussy … Fuck, your pussy … It feels so good, so … FUUUUCK!" he yelled, shaking above her, his cock expliding inside her cunt, filling her with his hot semen in long, thick spurts that made him feel delirious with pleasure.

"Oh, bloody hell, Hermione …" he moaned when his orgasm subsided, lying carefully on top of her body, his cock still inside her. He closed his eyes, sighing happily, and smiled when he felt her kiss his forehead.

He sighed again and then, lifting his head, looked down at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she responded, and they kissed, enjoying the feel of their joined bodies.

"So, you liked me licking you asshole?" he asked her a while later, when they were already under the covers, snuggled together. He felt, more than saw, her blush.

"Mmmh," she said non-commitally.

Ron laughed. "You can't deny it, love. You already said you did, didn't you?"

"I wasn't exactly myself right then," she replied in a low voice.

Ron laughed again. "No, you were Naugthy Hermione. Though I didn't know you could be so naughty."

"_Ron_," she said, clearly very embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry."

"It's just — I made you do that … And now I almost can't believe I did."

"Well, you had already cum three times, so I don't think you can blame it on being too horny."

"Well, I was. When you said you would make me orgasm as much as I wanted, that I could use you for my pleasure, it — well, it drove me a bit wild, I've got to admit."

"You don't have to apologise for that, it was hot seeing you like that."

"And — don't you think it was gross? Licking me there. Getting your tongue in — in my bum?"

"Well, at first I thought that maybe it was, but I really liked it. Doing that to you … knowing you liked that … fuck, I couldn't help but imagine if you would like my cock in there and it made me so horny."

Hermione moved her head and looked at him in the almost complete darkness. "So you really want that, then? To have anal sex with me? I know we talked about this in the morning but —" She shrugged, suddenly shy.

"Anal sex?" he asked, a bit lost.

"It's how it's called."

"_There's a name for fucking in the ass_?" he asked, astonished.

"There's a name for everything, Ron," Hermione said, now amused by his reaction. "You don't think you're the first person to imagine it, do you? I mean, how do you think homosexual men have sex?"

"I know people do that, Hermione. I just didn't know there was a name for it." He looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know how it's called?"

"I like to read."

"I didn't think you could read about _that_ in the Hogwarts library."

"I don't just read books in the Hogwarts library, Ron. And don't change the subject: you — you want to do it? To — to put your penis in my in my bum?"

"Well, I'd love to try," he admitted. "I mean, it was so tight … But we don't have to do it!" he said quickly. "I mean, I know — or imagine — it may hurt."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Do you — do you want to try it?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I don't know. The idea scared me a little, despite it felt good when you used your finger. And tonight I liked it even more. And I loved your tongue … Your cock is much bigger, though. But — maybe. So far I have liked everything we've done … But I'm not saying we will," she added, correctly interpreting wath he was thinking. "I've got to think about it and see how things go."

"It's okay, love," he said, giving her a quick kiss. "Your pussy and your mouth are more than enough for me," he added.

"You're so vulgar," she complained, though she was smiling.

"And you love it." Before she could reply, he was kissing her, passionately. When they parted, he lay on the bed, bringing her down with him. "Let's sleep, love. Good night."

"Good night, Ron," she said, snuggling into him. "And thanks again."

— o —

"So how's it been? Being here?" Harry asked Ron next Friday. When they had sent the Grangers' invitation for Ron's parents to have dinner with them, Hermione had suggested they brought Harry and Ginny along, so they had fetched them from Hogwarts before coming. And now the four adults were talking animatedly in the kitchen while Hermione's parents finished cooking; Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the couch speaking in low voices; and Harry had taken advantage of the time and had dragged Ron to a corner to talk to him privately.

"Good, really good," answered Ron, nodding and grinning. "Hermione's parents are great, and we've had a really, really good time," he explained, beaming, his eyes fixed on his girlfriend. He turned his head towards his best friend when he noticed he was eyeing him curiously. "What?"

"How good is 'really, really good'?" Harry asked shrewdly. Ron blushed.

"Oh," blurted out Harry, instantly reminding Ron of Hermione's dad 'oh' that day. "So, you — Hermione and you …?" he trailed off.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, blushing. "I've been sleeping in her room, in fact."

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised, looking at Ron as if he were some sort of Quidditch star. "Whoa …" he exclaimed, impressed.

"Yeah, as I've told you, her parents are great."

"You're a lucky bastard," commented Harry with a grin. And yet Ron could tell there was something odd in his friend's voice. Envy, maybe? And then he remembered what Hermione had told him before Easter. He followed Harry's eyes, who were watching Ginny. For a moment, he imagined Harry doing to Ginny what he was doing to Hermione and he closed his fists, but he felt bad about it immediately. If someone deserved some happiness and love, it was Harry. And he knew that Harry would treat Ginny right. Certainly, much better than he had treated Lavender. Had he been single, what he was considering right now wouldn't have crossed his mind, but maybe the fact that he had a girlfriend and felt blisfully happy had changed him. Hopefully, for the better.

"Harry," he said after a while. Harry moved his eyes from the girls to him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you fancy Ginny?"

At once, Harry began to cough, causing Ginny and Hermione to stop talking and look at them.

"Harry, are you all right? Do you want a glass of water?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"No, no, I'm — I'm okay, thanks," he said hurriedly, still red in the face. The girls stared at him for a few more seconds and then resumed their talking. Harry looked at Ron, eyes big as saucers. "Why — why did you ask me _that_?"

"Is it true or not?" Ron insisted. "Hermione says it is."

"Hermione says —? Oh, fuck!" he swore in a voice as low as he could manage.

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know what gave her that idea, it must be this thing with you, now she sees romance all around. Maybe she feels bad because she thinks I'm alone or something crazy like that —"

"Harry —"

"— but I assure you, I haven't done anything with her, we just —"

"Harry, I'm not mad."

"— talk a lot, and well, she's funny and — what?" he asked, shocked, when he realised what Ron had said.

"I'm not mad."

"You — you aren't?"

"No." Harry stared at him disbelievingly. "Yeah, I know," Ron explained, knowing full well what Harry was thinking. "However, if you hurt her I'll have to kill you, Chosen One or not. But I suppose you'd do the same to me if I hurt Hermione, so we're even. Besides, you could do with some — some snogging," he finished with difficulty.

Harry stared at him, mouth-open, as if Ron had suddenly sprouted wings or something like that.

"Snogging?"

"Yeah — and just snogging!" he warned. "But well, it's okay, you with her. I mean, you're practically family already, so …" He shrugged.

"You — you're giving me _permission_?"

Ron glanced at Ginny. "Well, I wouldn't say that, especially if she — they — could hear me … So let's just say I wouldn't mind if you two got together. But of course, if you don't fancy her …" he trailed off.

"I do," Harry blurted out at once. "I — I really do. I mean, she's great, isn't she? She's pretty, and funny, and cheerful and —"

"Yeah, yeah," nodded Ron, cutting Harry's tirade. "If you say so …" he looked at Ginny. "She's just my annoying little sister, but if you see her that way good for you, I suppose."

They fell silent, now feeling a bit awkward after such a deep conversation, so unlike the ones they used to have.

"So, are you going to do anything about it?" Ron asked him after a while.

"Mmh … I don't know."

"She's fancied you for ages!" Ron exclaimed. "I mean, if it were so evident Hermione liked me, I would have asked her out months ago!"

Harry looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow. "It was _evident_, Ron. At least, for everyone but you."

"Yes, well, you don't need to remind me how big of an idiot I am, I've already got Hermione for that."

"Ginny liked me, but that was so long ago," Harry said dejectedly.

"Well, I'm sure she still likes you, and she's free now. If you don't make a move, some other git will and I'll be very hacked off."

"I know," Harry responded, clearly disgusted at the prospect of someone else asking Ginny out.

"You could always ask Hermione for advice."

"What? No!"

"Why not? She's good at figuring out things."

"It'd be awkward."

"More awkward than talking to me about my sister?"

Harry thought about it. "Good point."

"Talk to Hermione tonight. Then you'll have the entire weekend to do something about it." He glanced towards the kitchen. "I know tonight you're going to The Burrow instead of back to Hogwarts, so you'll have to avoid Mum, but well, she loves you, so no problem there," he said. Then an idea struck him and he added, smirking, "Well, if she catches you kissing Ginny, she'll start planning your wedding right away, she may even ask Bill to postpone his to Fleur."

Harry gaped at him, horrified.

"Ron! That doesn't help!"

Ron laughed silently. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"You're an idiot."

"Hey, I can still retire my permission," he said in mock offense. "So you'd better watch yourself, Potter."

Harry was going to say something, but then Hermione's parents called for them to have dinner. As they headed for the kitchen, Ron approached Hermione.

"Can you talk to Harry privately later, before they leave?" he asked her so no one else could hear.

Hermione looked at him curiously. "About what?"

"He'll tell you."

Hermione stared at him, blinking. Ron stared back at her, questioning her with his look.

"Okay," Hermione said, looking at Harry, who was sitting down, unaware of their exchange.

"Thank you," he muttered to her, grinning, which caused Hermione to look even more perplexed.

The dinner transcurred, for the most part, rather pleasantly, among chatting and lots of laughter, though Ron's mum managed to embarrass him by asking Hermione's parents if he had behaved 'properly', making his ears turn red and Ginny to laugh at him silently.

The air turned a bit gloomier towards the end, when, after a moment of silence while they enjoyed pudding, Ron's dad coughed to draw everyone's attention and brought up the subject of war.

"William, Jane … Ron wrote me again and told me he and Hermione had explained you everything about the current … _situation_ with He Who Must Not Be Named.

Harry let his fork fall onto his plate and gaped at Mr Weasley before turning his head to look at Ron and Hermione, a question on his eyes.

"Yes, they — they told us," Hermione's dad nodded, his expression dark.

"Ron also told me he and Hermione performed an ancient protection charm on the house, so you should be safe here. However, that still leaves your dental practice (is that how it is called?) unprotected. However, you needn't worry about that anymore. The Order will put some charms upon it as well, and we'll check on you frequently so we know for sure you're sound and safe."

"Oh … thank you, Arthur," said Hermione's mum, grateful. "To tell you the truth, this — _situation_ has been a bit of a shock to us."

"Yes, yes, I can imagine, and we're sorry about that."

"It's not your fault, Arthur," interjected Hermione's father.

"I know, but still. I want to asure you, however, that we'll make everything in our power to ensure Hermione's safety, both at Hogwarts and whenever she's at out home."

"We know," Hermione's father said, nodding.

Ron felt Hermione's left hand grasp his right one, and he looked at her to find her giving him that adoring smile she reserved just for him, and he felt himself getting slightly aroused, knowing full well that there was more than love in that look.

After a Ron's dad had explained to the Grangers a bit more of how things were and the measures that would be taken to keep them safe, his mother changed the topic, stating that this was a celebration and not a moment for sad things, so they went back to the living room, where Hermione's dad took out a few bottles. Ginny said then that she needed to go to the bathroom, and Ron offered to show her the way, giving Harry a pointed look. Caughing his meaning, Harry offered to help Hermione bring a few glasses from the kitchen.

Ron was already sitting next to his dad when, five minutes later, Harry and Hermione came back, Hermione trying to conceal an smile and Harry looking a bit embarrassed. Ron smirked at him and Harry looked away, sitting on another couch and focusing on the TV.

The rest of the night went on pleasantly, with the adults talking and the four teenagers playing an old Muggle game Hermione had (scrabble), which left Ron and Ginny deeply frustrated, specially Ron, whose spelling knowledge was not the best. So, after a few rounds, they ended up playing in pairs, Ron and Harry against Ginny and Hermione.

Ron and Harry got defeated. Badly.

Finally, at around midnight, Ron's parents, Harry and Ginny left, though not before his mum embarrassed Ron once more by telling him — with a warning look — to behave like a gentleman.

"Mum!" he protested, his ears burning hot. From the corner of his eye he saw Hermione blushing, though, fortunately for her, no one noticed.

After they were gone, Hermione's dad turned towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks again, Son. For what you did."

"You're welcome," he said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry we're a nuisance, I'm sure that — that order has better things to do than to spend time and resources checking on us and making sure we're safe."

"Dad, you're not a nuisance!" protested Hermione.

"Of course not," assured Ron wholeheartedly. "Every life is worth saving, it does not matter whether it is Magical or Muggle. And you, being Hermione's parents …" he left the sentence unfinished.

"Thanks again."

Hermione's mother put a hand on her husband arm. "Let's get put the dirty dishes in the kitchen, we can clean in the morning, and we can go to bed. It's late."

"Mum, Dad, you've done more than enough. Why don't you go to bed? Ron and I can take care of it rather quickly."

"Yeah," nodded Ron, though he was dying to get to bed, and, though he was fairly tired, maybe some sex with Hermione.

"Well, as you can speed up things with magic, we won't refuse your generous offer," said Hermione's dad with a grin. "Good night, then."

"Good night," repeated Ron and Hermione, watching them walk towards the stairs and climb them up.

A moment later, Ron took out his wand and used it to levitate the dirty glasses and cups to the kitchen. Once there, he felt Hermione put her hands on his arms and turn him around to face her.

"I love you," she told him, standing on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the lips while she put her hands around his waist.

Ron raised and eyebrow at her. "What was that about?"

"Can't I kiss my boyfriend?"

"You certainly can."

Hermione moved his hands to the nape of his neck and brought his head down for another, more passionate kiss.

"Thank you for worrying about my parents," she said once they parted, her fingers caressing his skin softly, which, added to her proximity and how alluring she looked in her tight jeans and fitting jumper, was arousing him greatly.

"They're family, Hermione. We've had this conversation before."

"I know, but still. And — thank you for talking to Harry."

"What did you tell him?" Ron asked, curious, moving his hands to the small of her back, spreading his fingers so the tips brushed the top of her bum over her jeans.

"To go for it," Hermione answered. "That he should just go and tell her he fancies her."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"It looks a bit — simple, doesn't it?" Ron commented, amused.

"It is simple, Ron."

"Then why did it took us so long?"

"Because we're idiots, I suppose," she responded, a playful smile on her face. "Specially you."

"Of course. That's the only think I'm better than you, isn't it?" he asked jokingly.

"Well …" she said, looking at him coyly. "There are other things, like Quidditch." She moved her hands down his arms softly, her touch delicate and tender.

"Yeah, definitely," he agreed.

"Chess …" she added, moving a bit away from him and grasping his hands in her smaller ones.

"That too."

"And making me come," she finished boldly, her voice sultry and full of lust, and then, while she fixed her eyes on him, user her left hand to put his right one down her jeans and panties. Ron moaned when he felt her pussy, already slick for him.

"You're wet," he commented huskily.

"For you," she replied. Without breaking their locked gazes, she unbuttoned her trousers and lowered the zip, allowing him to move his hand more freely, which he did immediately, caressing her folds and brushing against her clit, making her whimper in pleasure.

"I love touching you, Hermione," Ron muttered softly, using his free hand to grab her ass and push her against him while the other moved even faster inside her knickers. "You're so soft, so wet and hot …"

Hermione moaned, and she seemed to be struggling to keep her eyes open. Her entire face reflected the pleasure and lust she was feeling, making Ron feel elated and proud. Was there something better than knowing that he could bring her so much pleasure, than knowing that she couldn't get away from his hands, even here, in her parents' kitchen?

"Oh, Ron … yes," she moaned softly, and began to move her hips against his hand, seeking more friction. Ron squeezed her ass with his other hand, his eyes fixed on her delectable mouth, watching how her tongue darted out to moist her lips. Finally, unable to resist it anymore, he claimed her mouth with his, and thrusted her tongue inside, swallowing her moan, at the same time he plunged one finger into her pussy. Immediately, Hermione ground her hips against him an sucked on his tongue, hard, making him groan in response and kiss her harder.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable due to their height difference and how tightly pressed agaisnt him she was, Ron turned them round and moved a bit backwards, pulling her with him. She stopped the kiss, and looked up at him in protest, but Ron just used his thumb to rub her clit and fingered her even harder, making her close her eyes again and moan loudly.

"Shh, love, you don't want your parents to come down, do you?"

"Don't care. Just don't stop!"

"Fuck," he swore. He looked back quickly, and, using the hand on her bum, pulled a chair from the table and dropped onto it. Hermione opened her eyes again to see what he was doing, a question in her eyes.

"Come here," he said, and putting his hand on her waist (the other still under her white lace panties), he made her turn round so her back was against him.

"Ron, what —?"

"Sit down on my lap."

Hermione turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, but Ron began to move his finger again, even in that uncomfortable position, and she moaned again, a bit more softly this time. Ron the forced her to sit on him, groaning when her soft, delicious ass met his achingly hard cock. Immediately, Ron began to finger-fuck her again, making her squirm on his lap, exciting him even further. Hermione leaned against Ron's body, her head on his shoulder, and then curverd her right arm around his neck and brought his mouth to hers. They kissed hungrily, swallowing their combined moans, while Ron's hand in her panties moved ever faster. However, after a few minutes, Hermione broke the kiss and groaned, and not in pleasure but in frustration. Ron knew he wasn't touching her the way she liked because of their clothes, and obviously so did she. And so, in a bold move Ron wouldn't have expected (event after everything they had done), She raised her hips and shoved her jeans and panties down her legs before sitting again on him. Ron stared at her open-mouthed, relishing in the way her naked ass felt against him, even through his trousers. Hermione opened her legs as much as she could with her jeans and knickers around her ankles, and Ron began to move his hand once more, this time with much more freedom.

"Oh, yes, yes, much better!" she moaned, before claiming his lips once more.

After just a minute, Ron put his free hand under her jumper and the shirt underneath, and slid it up her ribcage until he cupped her left breast, which he squeezed over her bra, eliciting new moans from her.

"Yes, Ron, yes," she moaned against his mouth, her hips moving even more frantically against his fingers. "More. Put another finger in," she begged.

Ron complied immediately, and Hermione whimpered in pleasure, her back arching, pressing her tit even more against his hand. Ron began finger-fucking her as quickly as he could, and, soon, he was rewarded with a long cry of pleasure from her, and the exhilarating feeling of her cunt muscles squeezing his non-stopping fingers.

Finally, when she stopped moving and just lay on him, legs spread and chest heaving, Ron drew his fingers from her pussy and licked them clean, relishing in her taste. Then he looked at her and found her staring at him.

"You're delicious," he said.

"Ron, that was wonderful," she said a bit dreamily, biting her bottom lip. She lifter her right hand and caressed his cheek with her knuckles. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," he said, looking down her body. "I wouldn't ever have imagined I'd make you cum in your kitchen, with your trousers and panties down your legs while your parents are upstairs.

Hermione blushed. "It's your fault," she said, and made and attempt to get up. However, Ron put his hands around her torso and pushed her back against him.

"I like you here," he whispered huskily against her ear, and thrust his hips against her ass.

"Mmh, Ron …"

"You don't know what you do to me, Hermione."

"I know fairly well," she replied, and moved her ass enticinly against him. "But if I don't move, you won't get anything, will you?"

"I suppose," he said, kissing her again and sliding one hand back to her pussy. Hermione opened her legs wide at once, letting him touch her. "Fuck, your pussy is so hot and wet," he said against her lips as his index finger went back to her tight sheath.

"Oh, Ron …" she moaned, her voice dripping with desire. "Isn't your cock envious of that finger?" she asked, moving again against his hand, fucking herself with his finger.

"You can say that," he groaned. "Fuck, I'm so hard I could burst."

Upon hearing him, Hermione grabbed his hand and moved it away from her. Then she turned round, facing him, and dropped to her knees on the floor.

"Hermione …?"

Acting as if she hadn't heard him, Hermione took her wand and cast an Supersensory Charm on the stairs. Then, with another flick, closed the kitchen door.

"Hermione, what —? Fuck!" he swore when she dropped her wand and yanked his trousers and pants down his legs to free his erection. Hermione lowered them to his ankles, and then, her eyes fixed on his, took off her jumper and shirt, showing him her tits, encased in a matching white lace bra.

"Bloody hell, Hermione …"

"Tell me, Ron," she said sultrily, peppering his thighs with little kisses, without touching his cock.

"Tell you — what?" he asked, his breathing already heavy.

"What you want me to do," she answered, and thel gave his right thigh an long lick.

"Suck my cock, Hermione. Make me cum and swallow it all," he demanded.

Hermione let out a soft moan at his words, but, instead of complying with his request, she just gave the tip of his dick a lick and then moved back to his thighs. Ron glared at her and she smirked with mock sweetness.

"Make me, Ron," she dared him, her voice husky and inviting.

"What?"

"If you want me to give you a blowjob, make me," she repeated, and this time gave him a kiss on his bollocks, making his gasp.

Ron just stared at her, and Hermione, smiling moved back to his legs and gave him short licks to his skin, making his cock twitch.

"Hermione …"

"Make me," she repeated, continuing with her kisses.

Unable to stand it anymore, and excited by her request, he put his hand on her hair, and grasping a buch of it carefully, he pulled her head towards his cock until its tip was against her lips.

"Open your mouth," he ordered, and she did.

Immediately, Ron thrust his hips forwards and buried his cock in her mouth, making sure not to make her gag.

"Now suck," he ordered. "Do your best."

Hermione stared at him, their gazes locked, and for a few moments neither of them did anything. Then, Hermione closed her lips tighly around him and retreated, giving him a long suck.

"Fuck, yes! More!"

She put one hand on his balls and began to knead them, roughly and yet carefully, and took his cock back into her mouth, moaning. Her tongue swirled around his tip and Ron threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. Then looked down again, wanting to see her blowing him, to watch her lips slid up and down his pole, and then started moving his hips, thrusting into her mouth, almost fucking it. Hermione moaned even louder and Ron moved faster, using his hand on her head to help her along.

"Come on, come on, wanna cum, make me cum, Hermione!"

Hermione put even more effort into the task, and soon Ron was trying with all his might not to moan out loud and fucking her mouth hard. She was bobbing her had very fast, her tongue was doing wonderful things to the tip of his cock, and he could feel his balls tightening.

"Get ready, Naughty Hermione, I'm about to cum. Hard."

Hermione responded by taking in half an inch more of him, so he almost could feel touching the back of her throat. That excited him beyond measure, and so, he began to thrust a bit harder and, in seconds, his cock was spurting stream after stream of hot cum into her mouth, which she dutifully — and apparently gladly, based on her expression — swallowed.

"Fuuuuck, yeah!" he shouted, waves of pleasure coursing his body.

Finally, Hermione released his slightly softening cock and sat on her haunches, looking at him, licking her lips and with a satisified smile on her beautiful face.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Fucking fantastic," he answered, grinning at her. "What about you. Did you get what you wanted?" he asked huskily.

Hermione's eyes darkened a bit with renewed lust, and licked her lips again in a very deliberate manner. "I got _a lot_ of it. That doesn't mean I don't want more, of course …" she added, caressing his legs.

"Of course," he said, his eyes fixed on hers. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom."

They arranged their clothes hurriedly. Then, with a few spells, they took care of the kitchen, and went up the stairs, Hermione in front of Ron, who couldn't help but stare at her bum. He gave her a playful slap and she giggled, shushing him. Once on the top of the stairs, Hermione turned round, smiling, and Ron couldn't help but to grab her waist and kisse her passionately. Hermione responded with equal intensity, putting her arms around his neck and walking backwards towards her room. They crossed the door, almost tripping, unable to stop kissing, and then Hermione closed the door, and with the last remains of her sanity, cast the usual spells to protect their privacy.

A moment later, Ron was lifting her shirt (she hadn't bothered putting back the jumper) and throwing it on the floor before pushing her against the door and burying his face into her cleavage.

"Mmmff," he grunted against her, enjoying the soft pressure of her tits against his face. He barely noticed her putting her hands behind her back and unsnapping the bra, which she promptly took off. Then she put her hands on his head, caressing his hair, and pushed him more against her body while she arched her back to make her chest more noticeable. "Oh, fuck, yesss," he moaned, cupping her tits with his eager hands and pressing them more agaisnt his face.

"Ron, suck them," she begged, and he complied, moving his head to suck on her right nipple for a bit before changing to the other, his hands kneading the one his mouth was neglecting.

Ron felt Hermione's hands leave his hair, and, a moment later, he felt them on his trousers. She yanked them down again, along with his pants, and wrapped her soft hand around his iron-hard cock.

"Fuck, fuck, yes," he groaned against her tits. "Stroke it. Stroke it."

But Hermione had other ideas. After just a few strokes, she released him and Ron saw her undo her jeans.

"To bed," she demanded, and when he just stared at her, she pushed him backwards until he toppled on the bed and fell on his bum onto the mattress, his trousers and pants around his thighs. Hermione didn't wait. While he just stared at her shocked, she took off her jeans and panties and, completely naked, straddled him and put the tip of his cock on the entrance to her pussy.

"Fuck, Hermione … Eager, are we?" he asked, half amused, half surprised.

"Shut up," she told him, and lowered her body upon his, enveloping his entire cock in her warm, moist pussy. They both moaned in satisfaction. "God, Ron, this feels so good. You feel so good," she muttered, starting to move up and down and adding a little rotation to her hips.

"Merlin, yes, yes, it does. You're so tight, Hermione …" he said, caressing her hips before moving his hands to her bouncing tits, which he squeezed, knowing how much she loved it.

"Mmh, yes, squeeze them. Take off your t-shirt, Ron, want to touch you."

"You're touching me," he said, thrusting up hard for emphasis. Hermione let out a loud moan. "You're enveloping me so wonderfully, love."

"Ron, please …"

After a few more thrusts, Ron obeyed her and took his t-shirt off. He had just thrown it to the side when Hermione grabbed his hands and put them back on her tits.

"Don't stop," she said, moving faster and harder, her crotch slamming against his, taking his cock te the hilt in every downstroke. "Touch me. Squeeze me."

"Oh, fuck, Hermione … you're the hottest thing I've … oh, yes, like that!"

"You — ah — aren't so — mmh, oh — bad yourself …"

Hermione's movementes became frenzied, and Ron moved one of his hands from her tits to her groind and began to touch her clit with his thumb, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, Ron, yes, yes! I'm — Oooh, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, Ron!"

"Yes, cum for me, Hermione," he encouraged her, caressing her harder and putting more effort into his upwards thrusts. "Cum all around my cock, drench it with your cum!"

Hermione thrashed about him, her body and slave of her orgasm, and then, when she couldn't stand it anymore, slapped his hand so he stopped rubbing her and fell on top of him, breathing heavily. After a few seconds, she gave him a quick kiss on his neck.

"Mmh," she moaned contentedly.

"Good, was it?" he asked

"As always," she responded, her voice muffled against his skin. "But now it's your turn."

"Yes, and I want to fuck your pretty pussy from behind, Hermione. I want to slam into your ass while I drive my cock into you over and over again."

Hermione raised her torse a bit to look into his eyes, her face still beautifully flushed.

"That sounds fantastic." She kissed him, starting slow, but then more passionately. Ron put his hands on her ass and squeezed it, relishing the feel. Fuck, he could touch her ass for a thousand years and wouldn't get tired of it. "Do you think you can make me come again?" she asked, licking his lips. He captured her mouth again for a bit before answering.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes," she said, kissing him again. "Yes, Ron. I'm addicted to it, I'm addicted to _you_ doing it …" she confessed.

"And I'm addicted to you," he replied, pushing her off him.

Immediately, Hermione got on her hands and knees and arched her back, highlighting her ass. Ron groaned at the incredibly sexy image. She looked at him with desire. "Come here, Ron …"

Ron practically jumped on the bed and got behind her. He put his hands on her ass and caressed it reverently. Then he bent over and kissed every cheek, giving her a few playful bites which made her moan.

"Do you like it, Hermione? Me biting your sexy ass?" he asked huskily.

"Mmh, yes, Ron … more …"

Ron kept giving her bites. His hands moved from her ass to her sides and then cupped her hanging breasts, squeezing them. Hermione moaned again and shook her ass against his face.

"Ron, you're forgetting something …" she mewled, pushing her ass back.

"Am I?"

"Yes and you know it."

Ron gave her a few more kisses and bites, and then, moving his hands back to her bum, parted her cheeks to reveal her most secret hole, and licked it.

"Oh, yes!"

Ron began to rim her hole, his tongue licking all around it before pushing it inside a bit. Hermione was practically hollering, pushing backwards, clearly trying to get his tongue deeper in her ass. His cock was so hard he was having difficulty not mounting her without more preamble, so he tried to concentrate more on her pleasure, giving her what she wanted and putting his tongue deeper into her ass.

"Rooon … Merlin, Ron … your fingers …"

"What?" he asked between licks.

"Use them!"

As a response, Ron moved one of his hands to her back and used the tip of his fingers to caresse her sensually. He could almost feel her puffin in frustration.

"Not there!"

"Where, love?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"In my — in my pussy!" she said finally. Ron groaned, and, at once, granted her her wish and put two fingers in her soaking pussy. Hermione moaned in pleasure and began moving her hips even faster, silently asking for more. Ron kept at it, moving bot her tongue and fingers faster, and using another to rub her swollen clit.

In mere minutes, he sensed her impending orgasm, and so he stopped and retreated.

"Ron!" she protested, and turned her head to glare at him. Ron, however, just moved himself behind her, between her parted legs, and thrust his entire cock into her, moaning at the incredible sensation. Hermione cried in pleasure.

Ron felt about to cum, and being inside Hermione's tight pussy, he knew he wasn't going to last. He also knew she was just on the brim of ecstasy, so as he began fucking her hard, his eyes roaming over her body, from her hair to her arched back and to her ass, he put one of his fingers, still slick with her juices, inside her bumhole, and began to thrust it in rhythm with his cock.

"Oh, God, Ron, yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Do you like this, Hermione? Do you like having your two holes fucked by me?" he grunted, speeding up his movements.

"Fuck, yes, ooh, yes, ah, ah, ROOON!" she screamed, her body spasming all around him, making her pussy and asshole even tighter. "Ah, I'm cumming, I'm cummiiiing!"

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm cumming too!" he yelled, and thrusting as hard as he could, he grabbed her hips to steady her and let it go, shooting as deep inside her as possible.

They both fell on the bed, panting hard, Ron still inside her and almost completely hard. He gave her a kiss on her shoulder and slid his right hand under her to grope her tits. Hermione squirmed a bit, rubbing her ass against his lower belly and hips. Her pussy contracted a few more times, and Ron felt himself get completely hard again.

"Mmh, Ron … fuck, your cock is awesome."

Ron grunted and gave her a few thrusts, but then took his dick out and, to her surprise, turned her over so she was lying face up, her fantastic body on display for him to admire.

"Fuck, you're so sexy," he muttered, grabbing his cock and beginning to stroke it. Despit how hard he had cum, he knew he could come again in minutes, and was aching for it.

Hermione watched him, her eyes travelling from his face to his moving hand, and then put her own hands on her tits and pushed them together, a silent invitation on her face.

"Fuuuuck!" he groaned, not believing what she was offering him. Immediately, Ron straddled her abdomen and began to wank hard, his eyes trained on her tits, being squeezed by her own hands. He lowered his body a bit, so he could rub his balls against her skin. After a bit, however, Hermione moved her right hand to his balls, and Ron let her take over. She began to knead them expertly, and Ron used his free hand to squeeze her tit in the way she was doing. Hermione's eyes were now fixed on his cock, her gaze hungry, and he felt himself about to cum.

"Come on, Ron. Cum all over my tits, cover them."

"Oh, Merliiin!" he cried, feeling the signs of the impending orgasm. "Fuck, I'm about to —"

"Put it between them, Ron!" Hermione said suddenly.

Ron's eyes opened wide. He could feel it coming, and so, quickly, thrust his hips forward, using his hand to move her tit to his left. Hermione did the opposite with the other, and, when his cock was in her cleavage, both of them pushed her boobs against his cock.

Ron did not just moan, he screamed in pleasure. The feeling compelled him to close his eyes, but he was unable to stop watching his cock shoot spurt after spurt from between her tits while both he and Hermione gave him and amzing tit-job.

Finally, he slumped onto the bed next to her, his eyes closed, unable to say anything.

For a while, they just lay there, recovering her air, and then Ron turned his head to look at her. She was caressing her tits, spreading his come all over them. When she noticed him staring, she took some on her fingers and put them in her mouth.

"Mmh," she said.

Ron, despite everything, felt his now limp cock twitch.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she replied, grinning at him.

"You didn't get much from this last one."

She laughed and caressed his face. "I enjoyed it a lot, Ron. I love watching you come, I love making you lose control. And besides, I came when I was on top."

"I suppose."

"And, who knows, we always can go for another round …" she let out, and Ron wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"I've created a monster!" he exclaimed, and both laughed.

"Yes, you have. And as it is your fault, you're going to have to satisfy me."

"Gladly," he said, taking her in his arms. He looked at the drying cum that still covered her cleavage, and slid his fingers over it to coat them. Then he feed it to her, and she took her willingly.

"Fuck, you look so hot covered in my come and eating it …"

"I like it, your taste," she said, blushing a little, a clear signal that Naughty Hermione was turning into Normal Hermione once more. He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

_They are going fast, aren't they? They're expanding their sexual horizons a lot._

_And if you liked this, try writing your own fic and share it!_


	10. Back to Reality

_This chapter is a transition one, and is one of the shortest, but I hope you like it anyway_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

**Back to Reality**

Ron felt himself waking up slowly, feeling so comfortable under the covers and well rested. He sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to the warm body of his girlfriend.

"Good morning, Ron," she said in a low voice, moving her bum closer to him. At once, Ron felt his cock stirring a bit. Feeling completely awake now, he opened his eyes. Hermione turner her head and smiled at him.

"Good morning, love. What time is it?"

"It's still early," she answered, rolling over to face him. She gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Good, I love this. I don't want to get up," he said, embracing her so she could put her head on his chest, which she did. He closed his eyes, content. Enjoying how her breathing shook the hairs on his chest and how her wild curls ticked his skin.

"Neither do I," she said, and he noticed there was something in her voice. He opened his eyes again and, putting one hand under her chin, forced her to look up at him. Her eyes were glassy.

"Hermione?" She tried to move her head so he couldn't see her, but he didn't let her. Concerned, he asked again, "Love, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"I know it's not nothing."

"It's just me being silly."

"You're the last person I'd call silly," he whispered to her. "Tell me."

"Today we've got to go back to Hogwarts."

"I know. So? You love Hogwarts. Aren't you dying to go back to classes and homework?" he joked, trying to make her smile. It didn't work this time, though.

"I love Hogwarts, and I want to see Harry and Ginny again, but — but this week has been simply wonderful, Ron."

"I know."

"I lost my virginity. To you. And we've made love every day. We've been sleeping in the same bed, waking up together. We enjoyed going out to dinner, to the cinema, for walks … I don't know, I've just — I've felt as if we had a normal life, for once."

Ron thought about those things, and understood.

"I know what you mean. Yes, it has been a fantastic week."

"But tomorrow we'll be back there, worrying about Harry and — well, I love Harry, but —" she shook her head.

"I understand, Hermione. I feel the same."

"It's just that I've been happy, really, really happy, with you this holiday."

Ron was so touched by this he almost forgot how to speak. "We won't stop being happy, when we go back, love," he replied when he regained the ability to talk.

"No, but in Hogwarts we won't be sleeping together."

"Hermione, there's no way in hell I'm going to stop having sex with you."

"I don't mean that. I mean sleeping in the same bed, waking up next to you. Enjoying being together, like this, in the mornings."

Her nodded sombrely. "Oh …" He sighed. "I know. And I'm going to miss it, too."

"I love you so much," she said, hugging him, her arms tight around his body. "And I want to help Harry find more about those horcruxes, but I wish we could have a few more days without having to worry about a war; that we could be just normal teenagers for a bit longer."

"We were never normal teenagers, though. Maybe that's why this feels so special, this thing between you and me."

Hermione raised her head from his chest and stared down at him. And despite the emotional moment they were sharing, Ron couldn't help but glance and her naked breasts, which were now rubbing against him.

"You think this is special?" she asked.

"Of course I think so. No, sod that — I _know_ so," he affirmed vehemently, and then frowned. "Don't you?"

"Yes. Maybe it's because it is a relationship in which I am, but it feels much more special than any other couple I've seen at Hogwarts."

"Well, it certainly is much more than what I had with Lavender."

"I certainly hope so!" she exclaimed, and they both laughed. Once the laughter subsided, she put her head back on his shoulder, and he pressed her against him, caressing her arm up and down.

"I love you so much," she said again.

Ron smiled and kissed the top of his head, relishing in the fragrance of her hair. "And I love you. I love everything about you, Hermione."

Hermione raised her head once more, looking at him with eyes glimmering with love and passion. He kissed him, hard, and Ron responded. He only broke it when he felt her hand grab his hard cock in her hand.

"Show me," she said against his lips. "Show me, Ron."

Ron didn't reply. He kissed her again, with as much love and lust as he could muster. Their tongues intertwined in her mouth, and she swallowed a deep moan. Spurred by her passion, Ron pushed her against her bed and started to caress her breasts, revelling in their firmness and roundness, while Hermione kept stroking his aching member.

Ron left her mouth, making her whimper in protest, but that whimper turned into new moans when he started a trail of kisses starting on her neck and descending towards her chest. He paused on her tits, licking her around her areolas, making her squirm and beg. He, however, didn't relent, and only sucked on her nipples when she used her hands to direct his head so his mouth was over them.

"Oh, yessss!" she moaned when he sucked hard, trying to swallow her entire tit in her mouth. At the same time, he used his right hand to begin to caress her belly, slowly moving lower. He felt her opening her legs to give him access, and he immediately put his hand on her pussy, discovering, gladly, that she was already damp. It wasn't enough, though: he wanted her drenched with her juices so he could drink them up.

He kept sucking on her tits and stroking her slit until he felt she was wet enough for him, and then resumed moving his mouth lower. He kissed her belly, thrust his tongue into her cute bellybutton, and then kept going south. He could smell her before his chin brushed against her curls, and his cock twitched happily.

"Mmh, Ron, yes, please, lower, lower," she begged, putting her hands on his head and pushing him gently. "Lick me, lick me."

Ron didn't hurry up, but smiled against her salty skin. He gave her tummy a long lick, and then moved downwards, sliding his tongue through the soft curls surrounding her cunt. The smell was so fantastic he had trouble going slow. But he wanted to do it this way, enjoying immensely how she squirmed under him, consumed by desire.

"Ron, please, don't tease me, get on with it!" she demanded, abandoning her begging tone.

"Tell me what you want once more," he asked, nudging her clit with his long nose.

"Eat me! Eat my pussy! Make me come with your mouth!"

"Fuck," he muttered against her sex. Driven mad by her words, he spread her lips with his hands and gave her a long lick from the bottom of her slit to her clit, on which he sucked, causing her to arch her back and buck her hips against his face as she let out a whimper of pleasure.

Ron moved back down, and licked her a bit, leisurely, giving her clit a long suck each time, exciting her further. She was dripping now, just the way he wanted her.

"More, Ron, more! Don't stop!" she begged, sliding her fingers through his hair and pressing him against her. Fuck, he loved when she forced him to eat her pussy. And so, he decided to put her out of her misery, and really got into it, starting to tongue-fucking her while he used his thumb to rub her clit in circular motions.

It didn't take Ron long to bring Hermione to the brink. He could sense it in the way she moaned and bucked her hips against his face, forcing him to tongue-fuck her deeper. He ate her out with desperately, as eager for her juices as she was to give them to him, and, finally, she climaxed, hard, shaking on the bed, while Ron drank avidly everything she had to offer.

"Merlin, Ron …" she commented, panting. "That — that was … fuck …"

"Glad you liked it," he said, kneeling on the bed and licking all around his mouth. She watched him, new desire pooling in her eyes, and, after a few minutes, she pulled him on top of her and snogged him passionately, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and savouring herself on him.

"I taste so good on your tongue," she muttered, almost breathless after the intense kiss.

"I know."

"Now fuck me, Ron. I want your cock inside me."

"Bloody hell, yes," he moaned, eager. He got between her open thighs, making sure to get another glance of that pussy he so loved and, which he would be fucking soon, and then thrust into her accommodating body. Hard.

"Oh, yessss!" he hissed. They had fucked three times last night, but Ron felt that, no matter how much time he spent inside her, he would never tire of it or stop marvelling at the blissful sensation.

"Ah, Ron … yes, do me. Hard."

"Your wishes — _thrust_ — are — _thrust _— orders — _thrust —_ to me!" he replied, fucking her hard. The feeling of his prick searing through her cunt, stretching her for him, was wonderful, and, by the way she was moaning, she felt the same.

Hermione put her legs around his bum, pressing him to her and allowing him a deeper angle of penetration. Ron kissed her over and over, enjoying her breathing against his mouth when they parted their lips to get much needed air, and put one of his hands on her tits, squeezing them roughly while using his free one to get some leverage.

"Fuck, ooh, I love this! You feel so bloody good!"

"Ah, ah, yes, aah … oh, Ron, yes … it's so good … so good! Don't stop, ah, ah, keep fucking me, keep fucking my pussy!"

"Fucking hell!" he shouted, excited beyond belief by her words. A week before she wouldn't say that word, and now she was asking him to fuck it? He loved this Naughty Hermione more each day. "I'll never — _hard thrust _— stop doing that — _hard thrust — _love!"

"I — aah — hope so, Ron! God!"

In and out, in and out, Ron kept fucking her, feeling how cock swell inside her. He knew he was close and wanted her to cum again, so he held it in with all his might until she felt she was near, and only then let pleasure overwhelm him, cumming deep inside her cunt.

"Fuuuck, Hermione! Merlin, I'm cumming!"

"Almost there, Ron, almost there! Please, don't stop, don't stop!"

Ron kept going even when his cock stopped shooting inside her, making sure to rub against her clit as much as possible, until she closed her eyes shut and opened her mouth wide, letting out a strangled cry of pleasure, her pussy spasming around his cock and preventing him from going soft.

"God, I love you," she panted, giving him a quick kiss (their need for air wouldn't allow longer ones).

"Fuck, yeah … That was wonderful."

"I want more, Ron. Fuck me again. Do you want to?"

"Are you kidding?" he replied, giving her another thrust to show her he was more than ready.

"Let me," she said, pushing him off her. Confused, Ron moved backwards until he was kneeling between her parted legs. He caught sight of his cum dripping off her open pussy, before she turned over and got on her hands and knees, presenting her delicious ass to him. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Like this, Ron. Fuck me like this."

More than moan, Ron groaned roughly. Feeling primal, he squeezed her cheeks, and, bending over, he gave the right one a bite that made her squeal, before grabbing her by the waist to steady her and plunging into her waiting hole once more, making them both moan in pleasure.

"Holy fuck, you feel so good like this," Ron said, slamming into her ass, his eyes fixed on her rippling, round asscheeks.

"So do you," she moaned. "Fuck me hard, Ron. Pound me!"

"Fuck, yeah, I'll give you this cock," he grunted, giving her a few hard thrusts. "You want it, Hermione? Want my hard cock?"

"Yes, Ron, yes!" she cried. "Harder! Faster!"

"Yeah, harder!" he nodded, sliding in and out of her pussy as fast as he could. "I'll give it to you as hard as I can!"

Hermione moaned louder, bracing herself and pushing her body back to counter his forceful thrusts. Ron couldn't even blink, his eyes focused on her rounded bum. He used one of his hands to knead it while he kept his frantic fucking, determined to shoot another load of spunk into her welcoming cunt.

"Ron … oh, ooh, Ron, please, your fingers …"

"What — about — them?" he asked, not stopping.

"Put one in — _ah, ooh_! — in my — my asshole, please!"

"Fucking fuck, yeah!" he shouted, delighted with her request. He put his right hand under her, and used it to briefly caress her pussy, coating in her juices. Then he put his index finger on her backdoor. Instinctively, she pushed her body back. Ron groaned at the sight, and pushed his finger in.

"Aaah, oh, yes, yes, Ron! More, push it in more!"

Ron felt about to burst, this was too hot to be true. Her asshole was so tight. He imagined his cock there, and he twitched. He made a powerful thrust, almost slamming her into the headboard. She let out a scream of pleasure and pressed back even harder. Ron pushed his finger even deeper, and then began to move it in sync with his cock.

"Fuck, Hermione, I'm so close, you look so good like this! And your pussy and ass clenching my cock and fingers — aah, fuck!"

"Yes, yes, more, more, more!" she yelled back. "I'm nearly there, Ron. I'm about to cum, too!"

"Yes, yes, cum for me, Naughty Hermione! Cum for me, coat my cock! Milk it for my spunk!"

"Ah, ah, Ron, Ron, Rooon!" she shouted as she came again, thrashing on the bed. Her pussy tightened around him, and Ron hissed in extreme pleasure. Overcome by passion, he pushed his finger as deep as possible into her ass, and, with a violent thrust, he unloaded inside her waiting hole, filling her for the second time that morning.

"Oh, my God!" she said, falling face down onto the bed. Ron, also exhausted, fell upon her back, his cock still weeping inside her pussy.

"Merlin, I love you," he said, kissing the back of her neck and then her cheek. She turned her head to him, and he kissed her on the mouth, slowly, savouring it.

"Mmmh, that was amazing."

"You can say that," he said, sliding his hands under her torso to grab her breasts. He squeezed them and put another kiss on her sweaty back. "I'll never tire of your body, or that amazing pussy of yours."

"I never get enough of your cock. You've made addicted to it."

"Good," he said, beaming. "Fuck, you're the best girlfriend ever."

Hermione giggled. "Am I? How do you know? You've had only two."

"I just know. There's no way another girl could be more amazing than you."

Hermione squirmed under him, and Ron raised his body, sliding out of her. She turned over and opened her arms, and Ron lay on top of her, letting her embrace him against her chest. Her mouth sought his and she snogged him passionately. "I love you," she told him after ending the kiss. "How can someone so rude as you say such sweet things?"

"I'm not _that _rude," Ron protested, though he was smiling. "Anyway, if I were, let's say, _sweet_ all the time, it wouldn't surprise you so much when I am."

Her expression turned thoughtful. "I suppose that's true." She snuggled against him and sighed. They just enjoyed the comfortable silence and the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking. Ron wondered when they would enjoy a morning like this one again, and couldn't help but feel a bit sad. They had lived in a bubble for a few days, and now that bubble was about to break.

Without realising it, he fell into a light slumber, and, when a while later he opened his eyes again, he found Hermione staring at him.

"Oh, so-ooo-rry," he said, yawning. "I think I felt asleep. What time is it? Should we get up?"

"We should, but — well, I want to make love again before leaving the bed," she whispered.

"Really?" he asked, now completely awake. His cock stirred immediately.

"Really," she confirmed before kissing him, softly at first, and then more and more passionately. Ron put his arms around her, his hands caressing her bare back until they reached her ass. He gave each of her cheeks a squeeze and she moaned onto his mouth. She moved her hands to his hair and hold him to her, not allowing him to break the kiss, not that he wanted to.

Ron squeezed her again, loving how her round ass felt in his hands, and she straddled his hips, bringing his cock in contact with her already — or still — wet sex.

"Ron …" she moaned, rubbing her body against his, making the tip of his dick brush against her clit, causing her to shake in pleasure. "Ron …"

"Ride me, Hermione," he muttered to her. "Ride me until you come."

Hermione kissed him again, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, where he welcomed it, and then she manoeuvred so the head of his aching prick was nested between her folds, just at the entrance of her hole, and then, slowly and deliciously, she slid back down his pole, impaling herself on him.

"Oh, fuck, yes …" he hissed, delighted for being once more inside her tight body.

"Ron, I love having you inside me," she confessed in a low, lustful voice. "You're so big, so hard. My entire body lights up with pleasure every time you fuck me."

"Merlin, Hermione …" he moaned, her words and seductive tone turning him on even more. He thrust upwards while he used his hands on her round bum to press her against him.

Hermione moaned, and, raising her body so she was supporting her weight with her hands on his chest, she began to move, quicker and quicker, sliding up and down his cock at the same time she made a round motion that increased the friction between them.

"Yes, yes, like that," he encouraged, his eyes fixed on her pleasure-filled expression and the way her tits bounced. He could help it and moved one hand to cup them, rubbing her nipple with his thumb. "Fuck, you look so hot."

"Ron, Ron, Ron," she chanted, moving even faster. "Oh, fuck, promise me we won't stop doing this, Ron! Swear that we will have sex every day, even at the school!"

"Fucking hell, yes!" he yelled happily. The small part of him that could still think told him that when the exams started she wouldn't be so willing, but, for now, he could enjoy the offer, couldn't he? "No way I'm stopping doing this with you, Hermione. I love this so much, I'd fuck every single minute of every single day!"

"Yes, yes, oh, yes …" she moaned, bouncing more violently on top of him. "I love this, I love this, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

"Yes, love, yes, gonna fuck you hard …" he said, putting his hands on her hips to help her move even faster and harder. "Now ride my cock the way you know, work me with that amazing pussy of yours!"

Hermione was now practically jumping on top of him, sliding up and down his coated cock with ease and practised skill, clearly on the edge of a strong orgasm, which was good, as Ron felt about to burst as well.

"Ah, oh, oh, Ron, I'm — Oh, I'm cumming! Ah, fuck, yesssss!" she cried in utter pleasure.

Ron helped her to ride it out, thrusting upwards with force when she was unable to keep moving until he extracted every bit of pleasure from her spasming fanny. Once her orgasm subsided, he quickly turned them over and buried himself to the hilt inside her eager cunt, fucking her hard and fast, almost desperately. His hand took possession of her tits and he kneaded them roughly while he pounded into her hole, relishing in the way she enveloped him so tightly, in how hot and wet she felt.

"Fuck, gonna cum!"

"Yes, Ron, yes, cum inside me! Cum inside my pussy, fill me, fill me, FILL ME!"

"FUUUUUCK!" he screamed, his body exploding with pleasure, thrusting hard into her while he unloaded his balls into her hungry cunt. "Yeah! Ooh, fuck, yeah!"

"Mmmh, that was incredible," she muttered contently when he fell on top of her, his face buried between her shoulder and her neck.

"Bloody hell, that it was, yeah … Don't know what got into you, but I hope it isn't the last time!"

"I think it's your cock what got into me, Ron, and, _definitely_, I don't want it to be the last time."

Ron laughed, marvelled at how naughty she could be when she was in the right mood, and, raising his head, kissed her. "Shit, you're amazing, I love you."

"Just because you're well shagged."

"Not only, but I won't deny it's an important contributing factor."

"Nice wording," she commented, and they laughed again, just enjoying the cloud of love that surrounded them.

— o —

"Well, dears, have a good end of term," Hermione's mum said as the four of them stood in front of the fireplace. It was close to dinnertime and Ron and Hermione had to go back. None of them made an effort to conceal the fact that they didn't really want the week to end.

"Thank you, Mum."

"Thank you, Mrs —"

"_Ron_."

"Okay, okay — thank you, Jane, William. For having me. I had a fantastic time."

Hermione's mum chuckled, and her dad raised an eyebrow. Ron felt his face grow hot. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Hermione turning pink, too. "I — I mean —"

"It's all right, Son," her father said, taking pity of him. "We know what you mean. We loved having you here, and we hope you can spend some time with us during the summer."

"I'd really love that," Ron replied politely.

"Now, take care of my daughter and make sure she doesn't overwork herself, okay?" Mr Granger asked, offering Ron his hand, which he took, a smile on his face.

"Right."

"Oh, for heaven's sake," protested Hermione, shaking her head. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you know. Well, goodbye, Mum," she said, hugging her mother before doing the same to her father. "Dad."

"Take care, please," he told her.

"I always do."

"Goodbye, Ron," Hermione's mum said, giving Ron another hug. "Thank you for staying."

"Thank you again, I felt like at home."

"That's what we wanted. Good luck with your exams."

"Hope so."

Hermione smiled at her parents and, grabbing her luggage, stepped into the fireplace. Ron followed he a moment later. After a few twists and turns, Ron came into Professor McGonagall's office, coughing. He heard Hermione muttering something and felt a Cleaning Charm cast on him before he could cover the entire office in soot.

"Thank you, Ms Granger," Professor McGonagall said with a brief smile, before adding, a bit more sternly, "Good afternoon, Mr Weasley."

"Hi, Professor," he answered, smiling awkwardly at her.

They both left the office, and Ron, almost immediately, took her hand in his. She smiled at him, through there was unmistakable sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"The week is over."

Ron stopped and, seeing that they were alone in that corridor, embraced her. She let him pull her into his chest.

"Yes, but we're still together, aren't we?" he said, reassuring her. "It's not as if we aren't going to see each other."

"I know," she said, her tone still sad.

"Come on, don't you want to know what Ginny and Harry got to this past weekend?" he asked, trying to cheer her up. "And it's already dinnertime. Didn't you miss Hogwarts meals? I'm famished!"

Hermione grinned. "When aren't you?" she asked jokingly. "Anyway, are you sure you want to know what Harry and Ginny got to?"

Ron grimaced. "Well, as long as they didn't do what we did …"

"_Ron_ …" she said in an admonishing tone, though she was smiling.

"She's my sister!"

"I consider Harry a brother, and he considers me a sister," she pointed out. "Would you like him telling you that you can't touch me?"

"But you're _older_ than him! Almost a year! And two older than Ginny."

Hermione huffed, exasperated. "_Ron."_

Ron grunted.

"What if I stop our sex life until Harry and Ginny have theirs?"

"What!?" Ron exclaimed, horrified. "What are you on about? Besides, we don't even know if they're together or anything!"

Hermione just shrugged.

Ron glared at her, and then snorted. "Well, it's just an empty threat. As if you could go without!"

"Try me," she challenged him, her eyes narrowed.

Ron stared at her, open-mouthed. He knew she was just trying to prove a point, there was no way she could go along with it, could she? In any case, he didn't feel like taking such risk, especially when he didn't really mind Harry going out with Ginny. In fact, he had come to even like the idea. Of course, in his mind their relationship was a chaste one. But that was just because it was his sister, wasn't it? Just the idea of her doing what — He grimaced at the thought and shook his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked him, staring at him in bewilderment.

"Nothing."

_But it was natural for him to feel that way, wasn't it? _he thought. After all, Harry never wanted to know what he and Hermione got to, and they weren't _true_ siblings …

"Okay, I suppose it's their business," he conceded, a bit reluctantly. "Let's say I want to be completely ignorant about _any_ of it."

"I love you, you know?" she said, a smile forming on her face.

"I might have some idea," he replied smugly, and they resumed walking towards the common room.

At least half of Gryffindor House had already come back. Among them were Harry and Ginny, who were sitting on the couch next to the fire. Remarkably close, Ron noticed.

"You're already back," he commented as he and Hermione approached them.

"Well spotted, Mr Obvious," commented Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be cheeky."

"Don't be an idiot."

"Enough, enough," said Harry, smiling. Smiling too widely, Ron observed. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Hermione grinning knowingly.

"So — what's new?" Ron asked, dropping onto an armchair and pulling Hermione onto his lap despite her protests.

"Er — well …" Harry began to say, suddenly nervous.

"We're going out," Ginny blurted out with her eyes fixed on Ron and a defiant look on her face. "Any problem?" she asked, daring him to say anything.

"Hey, I told Harry he could ask you out, so it's not as if this is really a surprise," he defended himself. "And it also means you should be grateful instead of rude!"

Ginny snorted, not appreciative at all. "As if Harry needed your permission to ask anyone out!" she replied. "And neither do I, by the way," she added, daring him to contradict her.

"I didn't say anything!" Ron shouted, a bit annoyed. What the hell? He had been supportive, hadn't he? Despite Ginny's protests, Harry wouldn't have said anything if he hadn't given him his support, so she could be a bit thankful, or, at least, less aggressive. He looked at Harry. "See what you're in for? You can still get out, Mate, I won't blame you."

Harry laughed nervously, but Ginny glared at his brother. "Well, if Hermione can put up with you, I'm sure Harry can put up with me."

"Hermione is perfectly happy with me," Ron argued. "Aren't you, love?"

"Yes," Hermione said, sounding a bit exasperated. "Now, can you stop this ridiculous argument?" she pleaded, looking between Ginny and Ron. Then she looked at Ginny and Harry and smiled. "By the way, I'm very happy for you both. It's wonderful that you're together!"

"Thanks, Hermione. For everything," said Harry, giving her a grateful smile.

Hermione shrugged, as if saying 'it was nothing', and beamed at him.

"It was _my_ idea you talked to her, you know," Ron commented.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Thanks to you, too," added Harry.

Ginny snorted, but almost immediately smiled mischievously. "Then it's thanks to you than I can do this!" she exclaimed, before turning towards Harry and, grabbing his face, kissing him full on the mouth, hard. Ron groaned and looked away.

"Was that necessary?" he asked, disgusted, while Hermione laughed. Ginny released Harry, looking very pleased with herself, while Harry looked somewhat dazed and a bit sheepish.

"Ginny, that was not nice," he commented a few moments later. "I mean —" he quickly amended, realising his mistake, "— it _was_, but —"

"But nothing," Ginny cut him. "We've had to put with him snogging Lavender all over the place and he doesn't refrain from kissing Hermione, either. Luckily for us she's got a bit more sense and dignity."

"Shut up!" hissed Ron, not liking his sister mentioning Lavender.

"Why don't you take your things to your rooms and we go have dinner?" interjected Harry.

"Yes, we'd better," nodded Hermione, getting up.

Ron stared after Hermione as she walked towards the stairs. He was going to miss the past week, yes, but hey, in a way it was good to be back.

* * *

_I am working in another one shot, a sequel to 'A Very Interesting Class', but I still don't know when it'll be ready. The next chapter of DO will be published next week._

_Meanwhile, write your own story and share it!_


	11. Ron and Hermione and Hogwarts

_Some of you have asked me, in several of my fics, to show Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts… Well, here it is, a chapter with several scenes of them enjoying their time there as well as they can._

_And besides, they go a step further in their sexual relationship._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

**Ron and Hermione and Hogwarts**

"Ron, what —?" asked Hermione as he pushed her towards an empty classroom. They had just had lunch, and they had left the Great Hall. Hermione wanted to go the library before her Arithmancy class, and Harry seemed too occupied with Ginny, so he had decided to accompany his girlfriend.

Ron turned towards her and kissed her full on the mouth. At first she tried to speak, but soon she surrendered to the kiss and put her own arms around his neck while Ron's hands roamed up and down her sides until he put them on her bum.

"I missed you," he said after a bit, looking dazzled by the kiss. "So much."

"We've just spent the day together," she argued, though she was smiling, her eyes filled with love.

"You know what I mean."

"I do. And I've missed you, too."

"You've got twenty minutes until next class, so we'd better be quick," he stated, pushing her towards the teacher's desk.

"'Quick'?" she asked, furrowing her brow. "What do you mean?"

But, instead of answering, Ron dropped onto his knees and, raising her robes and skirt, began to kiss her legs just above her knee-length socks.

"Ron, what —? I want to go to the library before class, and — _oh, God!_" she moaned, when he put his head under her clothes and began to lick her inner thighs. He smiled when she, almost involuntarily, opened her legs. "We can't, Ron. It's late and — and —" she said, though with less conviction. Ron ignored her, and, forcing her legs open, kissed her on top of her black panties, which were already slightly damp. Immediately, she opened her legs wider and he licked the soft fabric, revelling in her unique taste.

"Oh, Ron …"

"What?" he asked, pressing his tongue against her slit, causing her knickers to get even wetter. "Should we go, then?" he asked, moving back to her thighs.

"No, keep going."

"What?"

"Keep going!" she demanded, and, hopping onto the desk, opened her legs as much as she could. Ron smiled at her, licking his lips, feeling rather smug. Hermione was watching him with an insane amount of lust in her eyes and had started to unbutton her robes. When they were open, she raised her skirt so it was huddled around her waist, leaving her sexy panties on display, though not for long, because, without taking her eyes off him, she lowered them until they were hanging from her right ankle. She put the other foot on the table, spreading herself open, and leaned back on her arms, giving him an amazing view of her perfect cunt. "Do it, Ron. Eat my pussy. Now."

"Holy fuck," he moaned, his eyes fixed on his favourite part of her. Her folds were glistening, and she looked delectable. Without a pause, he delved into her cunt, grunting against it as if possessed by an animal need. Her smell and taste was intoxicating, and soon he was lapping at her madly, alternating it with thrusting his tongue into her hole.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, Ron. Oh, like that, like that! Fuck, lick me, eat me, just don't stop!" she demanded, her hands on her hair. She bucked her hips against him, looking for more friction, and he gave it to her, moving his tongue even quicker and making sure his nose brushed against her clit with each movement.

"Fuck, you taste so well, I could live off your pussy juices …"

"Yes, yes, ah … ah, Ron, don't stop, I'm so close. Fuck, suck on my clit, please, fuck me with your fingers!"

Ron followed her desires, and she began to squirm on the table, her bottom just on the border, and he had to put his free hand on her hip to prevent her from falling. She didn't seem to care, though, lost as she was in her pleasure. Her eyes were closed, though she seemed to try, from time to time, to look down at him. He knew that the view of him between her legs excited her, but she was too far gone to being able to keep her eyes open.

Ron sucked harder, and, struck by a sudden idea, he used kept fucking her with his middle finger, and put his index one at her asshole, pushing a bit.

"Do it! Do it!"

Ron pushed the finger inside, and being careful not to going deep, began to fuck her two holes.

"Oooh, aah … aah, Ron, fuck, yes, don't stop, keep going, I'm going to — I'm —"

"Cum for me, Cum for me!" he ordered, and sucked as hard as he could.

"Rooooon! Oh, oh, oh, fuck, yes, I'm cumming, I'm cumming! Oh, oh, oooh!" she screamed, thrashing on top of the desk.

When her strong orgasm subsided, Ron got up and, licking his lips, hold her boneless body and kissed her, letting her taste herself, which she did, between pants.

"Thank you," she said. "I needed that."

"I know."

"What about you?" she said, rubbing the front of his trousers. "You're so hard …"

Ron closed his eyes, trying to regain control. He moved away from her. She almost pouted, and Ron felt his resolve begin to crumble.

"You wanted to go the library, and you've got to the in class in just ten minutes."

"But …"

"I promise you you can return the favour later."

"Okay," she said, smiling. "I swear I'll make it unforgettable," she said huskily, and Ron's cock twitched, cursing him for being an idiot. He watched her cast a Cleaning Charm on her before putting back her panties and arranging her clothes.

"Shall we go?" she said.

"Yeah," he nodded, grasping her hand. Hermione gave him a good kiss, and then pulled him towards the door. He followed her almost unconsciously, his mind swarming with images of her with his cock in her hot mouth.

— o —

Hermione had never been one to break a promise.

And that was why, just after finishing their prefect rounds, she had dragged Ron into a classroom, made him sit on a chair, and knelt before him.

"Hermione …" he begged. She had taken off her robes and had unbuttoned her shirt. Her perfect, round tits were encased in a sexy white push-up bra, and, as she caressed his cock over his trousers, he couldn't help but stare at her chest.

"Let me see them," he told her. "Wanna see your tits."

"In due time," she replied. "Don't you prefer me getting acquainted with your hard, big cock? I missed it so much today," she whispered seductively.

"Fuck," he said, shutting his eyes tight for a moment.

"Yes," she said, still whispering in that voice. "You're going to fuck my mouth, Ron," she told him, lifting his shirt to reveal his stomach, or opening his trousers. He raised his bum to allow her to lower them to his ankles, with his boxers. His cock jumped, free and desperate for attention.

"Mmh," she moaned, licking her lips. "Looks so good, so tasty," she half-moaned, caressing it with her hand.

"Hermione, please … you're killing me."

"Then you're going straight to heaven," she said, and, bending over, licked his balls before taking one in her mouth while her hand moved up and down his shaft, leisurely.

"Oh, fuck, yeah, suck my balls. Suck them."

Hermione kept sucking them, slowly, teasingly, her eyes fixed on his, who couldn't stop staring at her, so devoted to his pleasure (and enjoying it too). After a while, she moved her mouth and took the tip of his cock between her lips, prodding his slit with her wicked tongue before swirling it around the head, her hand still moving up and down the rest of his prick slowly.

"Hermione …" he half-moaned, half-begged.

She took his cock deeper, tightening his lips around it as she moved her head further. Then, again very slowly, she retreated, leaving his shaft covered in her saliva. Hermione lapped at the tip before moving her head away and licking her lips. Then, she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor, baring her breasts to his hungry gaze.

"You like them, Ron?" she asked, cupping them in her hands and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Fuck, yeah!"

Hermione straightened up and, pressing her body against his, kissed him under the hem of his shirt, causing his cock to be trapped between his lower belly and her tits. He groaned. "Hermione …"

"Do you like this, Ron?" she asked, giving him more kisses and moving her torso so his cock slid a bit between her breasts. Then she moved her hands to cup them and pushed them together, amplifying the feeling. Ron began to thrust up and down, relishing in the glorious, naughty act.

"Ohhh, fuck, I love this … So good …"

"Would you like to cum like this, fucking my breasts?"

"Oh, Merlin … you — you know I would …"

"That would be nice, but I promised you you were going to fuck my mouth, didn't I?" she replied, and pulling apart from him, she lowered her head again and put her lips around his head, lapping at the precum accumulating there and moaning in the process. She stared into his eyes, silently telling him what she wanted him to do.

Grunting, and almost out of control after all her teasing, Ron put his hands on her head and thrust into her mouth, deep, barely refraining before going too far and making her choke. Hermione moaned again, delighted, and sucked hard. Ron groaned once more, and moving his hips back, thrust again. And again, going faster and faster, revelling in the way she took him in, seemed to get pleasure from him doing this to her.

He had to be the luckiest bloke to have ever lived, that was for sure. No amount of fame, no vault at Gringotts could compare with having a brilliant, loving, sexy, naughty girlfriend like Hermione.

Again and again, in and out, he fucked her mouth, moaning loudly. Hermione kept sucking hard, playing with her tongue, and, besides, moved one hand to his balls to knead them, exciting him even further. Barely two minutes later, he could feel the signs of an impending release. And it would be hard. He was going to cum like a volcano.

"Fuck, Hermione, fuck, yeah, take it, take it, take my cock, suck it hard. Fuck, I'm gonna keep fucking that sweet mouth of yours 'till I cum so strongly you're going to choke because of it, but — _oh, fuck!_ — you won't stop sucking, will you? No, you'll make sure to swallow every fucking drop, right?"

"Mmh, mmh," she moaned in approval around him. Excited beyond measure, Ron increased his fucking, going even deeper into her throat. His eyes rolled in pleasure, but, when he was about to warn her of her orgasm, she moved her head away, and pushed his torso back, so he was reclined in the chair. Before he could ask what the hell she was doing, she took his balls in her mouth once more, being more forceful than the first time. Ron moaned, and Hermione, driven wild, began to pump his with her hand. Before he could control himself, he exploded.

"Hermione, stop, I'm — FUUUUCK!" he shouted, his cock erupting, coating his belly with drops of white semen. Hermione kept wanking him, more cum running down her hand, while she sucked his balls.

Finally, when his orgasm ended and he was back on earth, breathing heavily, she moved a bit away. She used her hand to clean a few drops that had landed on her cheek and nose and then sucked her fingers lustfully.

"Fuck, woman … I thought — I thought I was going to cum down your throat. See the mess you've made."

"Sorry," she said, though she clearly didn't regret anything.

"Now you're going to clean it," he told her sternly. "Lick it all," he blurted out, before he could think properly.

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, but, instead of disgusted, her eyes darkened. Without breaking eye contact, she moved forward, slowly, and, lowering her head, began to lap at his cock, before taking it back in her mouth to clean it properly. She gave him a few hard sucks, making sure of getting everything, before releasing him and, with a hungry expression, began to lap at his belly, collecting his cum in her tongue before swallowing it audibly. One would say it was the best thing she had ever tasted.

"Oh, fuck, yeah …" he said, enthralled by the image she offered as she drank his cum. His cock hardened again, brushing her neck. She smiled while still cleaning him.

"Your cum is delicious, Ron," she said when she finished, licking her lips. "And there was so much of it …"

"I can still give you more," he said, his voice hoarse. "Loads more."

"Oh, yessss," she moaned.

"But now that you've got a mouthful, I think your pussy deserves a good load, too, don't you think?"

"Yes, Ron, please. Fuck me."

"With pleasure."

He got up and Hermione turned her robe into a big, soft blanket. She lay on it, and, raising her skirt, she lowered her white panties, which were completely drenched in her juices.

"Fuck, you're so wet."

"I am, Ron. For you. Don't make me wait, please. Give me your cock. Fuck me. Hard and fast."

Groaning savagely, Ron knelt between her parted thighs, not bothering to take off his trousers. He just ripped of his shirt, and then, lowering his body over hers until he could feel her tits against his chest, he thrust into her, driving his cock into her to the hilt.

"Ron!"

"Fuck, yeah, so tight and wet!"

Hermione put her legs around him and her hands on his bum and gave him a slap, prompting him to fuck her.

"Give it to me, Ron, now!"

Ron raised his hips and gave her a hard thrust, making her arch her back. He groaned and did it again, and again, increasing his pace every time, thinking about how incredibly good she felt.

"Fuck, Hermione, love this pussy … ah, Merlin, gonna fuck it so hard … so deep …"

"Yes, yes, oh, yes! Do it! Do it! Harder!"

Ron sped up his movements, kissing her hard on the mouth. They grunted as their tongues played with each other, while their groins slammed into each other's. After a bit, Ron broke the kiss, desperately needing air, as he was fucking her as hard as he could, his cock stretching her cunt every time he reached its depths.

"Oh, oh, Ron, this feels so good, you feel so — ah, ah — big and hard in my cunt. Merlin, keep going … aah, keep going! Harder!" she moaned and begged, grabbing his ass and pushing him more into her.

Ron pushed her legs wider, to allow himself to go deeper into her body, and then put one of his hands on her tits, kneading and squeezing them hard, knowing how much she loved that. He pinched her nipple, hard, and she screamed in pleasure.

"Fuuuck, Hermione, take it, take my cock! Take — my — cock!" he yelled, punctuating each word with a particularly hard thrust.

Hermione arched her back, seeking even more friction, and then moved one of her hands from his bum to between their bodies, and began to frantically rub her clit.

"Yeah, touch yourself, I'm about to cum again, Hermione … Fuck, this feels incredible!"

"Ron, Ron, ROOOOOON!" she yelled, as her body convulsed all around him, milking his cock. Ron grunted and thrust even harder against her increased tightness, his eyes rolling back on their sockets at the pleasure he was feeling.

"Fuck, cumming!" he yelled, slamming hard into her so he was as deep as he could in her snug, eager pussy. "Take all my cum in you tight cunt! Take iiiiiit! Fuckfuckfuuuuck!" he screamed, shooting inside her spurt after spurt of his hot seed.

Finally, exhausted, they both lay there, hugging, sweat drying on her bodies as their breathing returned slowly to normal.

"Fucking hell, that was intense," he commented, feeling his cock slip out of her warmth.

"Sure it was …" she nodded, her eyes still closed. Ron couldn't help but stare at her, enthralled by how sexy and beautiful he looked. This was his favourite image of her, in bliss after having been well fucked by him.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione. I love you," he blurted out.

Hermione opened her eyes to look at him, and she smiled, her eyes glimmering with love. She put one hand on his cheek and caressed it. "I love you too. This was fantastic. I had the idea of just sucking you off, but …" she trailed off.

Ron laughed happily. "Well, it turned out even better. Fuck, you looked so hot eating my cum that way."

"You know I love how it tastes. And — I don't know, makes me feel so …" she stopped, searching for words.

"Naughty?" he offered, smiling smugly.

"Yes, I suppose. Dirty, even," she added, blushing.

Ron buried his face in the crook of her neck and put a light kiss there. "I love you."

Hermione hugged him, sighing. "We've got to go back."

"I know. But I don't want to."

"Ginny and Harry —"

"They're too busy with each other to notice we're late."

"Probably," she commented. Ron rolled off her and, propping himself on his arm, watched her, using his free hand to slightly trace patterns on her belly, touching her breasts from time to time. Fuck, he loved her skin. They both looked at each other, not saying anything.

"I wish we could sleep together," she said, a trace of sadness in her voice. "I missed you so much last night."

"I know. I missed you, too."

Hermione got closer to him and, stretching her neck, gave him a soft kiss on his lips, lingering for a bit.

"I want you in my bed, Ron, with me. I want to sleep naked next to you, feeling your skin next to mine. I want to make love again, and once more in the morning. I —" she shook her head.

"Eh, eh, love," he said, caressing her cheek.

"I can't get to your room, but, well, you could come to mine …"

"You know we can't," she replied. "We're prefects, Ron. Besides, you share a room with four other blokes. If they saw us …" she shook her head, blushing at the imagined embarrassment.

"We'll find a way to spend at least one night or two a week together," he told her vehemently. "I promise you."

She kissed him again. "Let's get dressed and go back."

Ron groaned, and smiled jokingly when he said, "I hate seeing you get dressed."

"No, you don't," she denied, getting up and grabbing her panties.

Ron watched her putting them up and adjusting her to her waist. His mouth became dry. "You're right. It's sexy as hell, but it means I don't get to see your sexy body anymore," he confessed, getting up and putting up his pants and trousers.

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Oh, I definitely can assure you you'll see it again. Plenty of times, in fact."

"Glad to hear it," he laughed.

They finished arranging their clothes and left the classroom after Hermione had cast a Cleaning Charm on it, hand in hand.

— o —

Ginny giggled when Harry said something just for her, and Ron just stared at her, profoundly disturbed by the sound. Ginny just did not giggle, did she?

_Well, neither does Hermione, and yet you've made her giggle plenty of times._

_Good point_, he had to admit, and shook his head.

"What?" Hermione asked him. They were finishing eating in the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione sitting in front of Harry and Ginny, the first Saturday after the holidays.

"Nothing," Ron answered. It was good to see Harry so happy and carefree, despite everything, but he wasn't sure he would get accustomed at his best friend and sister behaving this way. But, to be honest, Harry had put with him and Hermione, so he couldn't really complain.

"Well, it's a fantastic Spring day, so we're going for a walk," Harry informed his best friends. Ron raised an eyebrow. _A walk, right_.

"Harry, we were going to work on that essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hermione protested. "And Ginny has her OWLs in two months."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hermione, I know what I've got to do, thanks," she replied, her tone suggesting than, though she appreciated her friend's concern, did not welcome it at all.

Hermione seemed to be about to say something, but she just bit her lip and refrained. Harry and Ginny smiled at one another and left. Ron looked at Hermione sympathetically.

"What?" she asked, rather harshly.

"Ginny is not Harry or me, Hermione. You know she doesn't take well to being bossed around."

"I wasn't bossing her around!" Hermione argued hotly, "I'm just concerned!"

"Well, _you_ were the one who wanted them together, so …"

"And I do, but that doesn't mean they must forget about everything else!" she almost yelled, angry.

"I didn't do anything, Hermione, so don't scold me," Ron retorted, getting a bit defensive.

Hermione grunted and went back to her plate. She finished her treacle tart in silence.

"Sorry," she muttered a bit later.

"What?" Ron asked, though he had heard her perfectly.

"Sorry for snapping at you," she answered, a bit louder.

"That's right," Ron nodded, smiling. He caressed her back affectionately. "We could go for a walk ourselves, you know …" he suggested, testing the waters.

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "_We_ are doing that essay, Ron."

Ron groaned, but didn't say anything, knowing it would take him nowhere. So, a bit later, they left the table and went to the common room, got their things and walked back to the library, despite Ron's protests about preferring to stay in the common room. Hermione argued, however, that they were going to need some books and so it made more sense to go there. Besides, it was Saturday and people tended to make lots of noise there.

"Not when you're there," Ron pointed out when she told him her reasons. "Everyone's afraid of you."

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed, staring at him in disbelief. "That's not true! It is not true, is it?" she asked, a bit unsure.

"Well, maybe not exactly afraid, but you managed to get George and Fred to behave last year, so …" he shrugged.

"Mmh," was her only answer.

Once in the library, they occupied one of the more secluded tables, near to the Restricted Section. Only two or three more people were there. Normal people were enjoying the weekend, Ron thought sadly.

However, once there it made no sense not to make good use of the time, so he devoted himself to work. Besides, though he would never admit it to anyone else, he liked working with Hermione. Not just it was easier, but it felt oddly intimate, in a way.

Two hours later, Ron was writing the conclusions, a sense of accomplishment growing in him. Besides, though Hermione had been the one to point the best books and guide the whole thing, he had made some good contributions which had earned him a few praises from Hermione. And nothing could stroke his ego like a praise from her.

He had a feeling as if being watched, and so he looked to his side, to find his girlfriend staring at him. When his eyes met hers, she blushed a bit.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"No, you were watching me. Why? It can't just be my dashing looks, can it?" he joked.

"Well, you looked so … grown up, so concentrated right now …"

"Yeah, 'cause I was finishing the essay. Wasn't it what you wanted?" he asked, not understanding.

"Yes, and you just — I don't know … look …" she trailed off.

"Look what?" he asked, perplexed.

Hermione stared at him, her eyes fixed on his. "Hot," she finally answered.

"Do I?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes."

Ron gaped at her for a few moments, and then smirked, feeling rather smug. Daringly, he put a hand on her thigh and gave her a caress over her skirt (both had opened their robes). "You look hot when you work, too. You're so passionate about homework and studying that I can't help but remembering when we're alone.

"Really?" she asked, smiling shyly.

"Yeah," he nodded, moving his hand under her skirt, caressing her soft skin. He expected her to push his hand off her, but, instead, she just opened her legs wider, her eyes darkening with lust.

Ron's heart rate accelerated. Still staring at her, he moved his hand up, slowly, until he reached her silky panties, which were already a bit damp.

"Fuck, you're already wet," he whispered, sliding a finger along her clothed slit. She closed her eyes and let out a silent moan. He kept stroking her, pushing his fingers harder against her knickers, feeling them grow even more damp.

"Ron …" she whispered, making an effort to open he eyes.

"Yes, love?"

"Have you finished?"

"No, I'm still starting," he replied, and pushed his finger against her entrance.

"I mean — I mean your essay," she half-moaned.

"Ah, that. Yeah," he nodded, licking his lips. He loved seeing her like this.

"Then let's go. Right now."

"Why?" he teased her. "Didn't you want to come here?"

She looked at him with a predatory gaze. "I want to come, but not here."

"Holy fuck!" Giving her pussy a last caress, he took his hand from under her skirt and began to put his things in his bag. Hermione did the same.

They left the Library and Hermione, grabbing Ron's hand, led them upstairs, to the fifth floor. Once there, she pulled him towards the Prefect Bathroom. Ron's cock twitched when he realised what her intentions were. Fuck, how many times had he wanked to her in that room?

"You're brilliant, Love," Ron muttered while Hermione said the password. She pulled him inside, and, once she made sure the door was closed (the room didn't allow the door to open if someone was already inside) she pushed Ron against it and attacked his mouth hungrily.

Ron moaned, the sound muffled by his girlfriend's invading tongue, but responded quickly and with equal passion. He let his bag fall to the floor and grabbed her ass, pressing her body harder against his. When Hermione felt his cock against her lower stomach, she moaned into his mouth.

"Ron, I want you," she muttered, leaving his mouth and leaving a trail of kissed down his jaw and on his neck, where she sucked hard, making Ron hiss in pleasure. He was sure she had left a mark, and the idea made him smile. He loved when she marked him as hers.

"Have me," he said, closing his eyes and enjoying her mouth on his neck. He kept squeezing her ass, helping her to grind her hips against his body. Hermione caressed his chest and kissed him on the mouth once more. And as they snogged, she let her hands slid down until she reached his crotch and squeezed his aching cock.

"Your cock is so hard," she commented huskily. "Is it for me, Ron? Is your cock hard for me?"

"'Course it is," he groaned, thrusting against her hand, which was kneading him rather roughly and quite pleasurably. "Just for you."

"Good, because it is mine," she stated, biting his bottom lip playfully, her eyes fixed on his. "Only mine."

"Yes, just yours. Touch it, Hermione. Use it," he begged.

Hermione gave him another squeezed, and then moved away, walking backwards. She smiled devilishly at him and then took her wand. Waving it, all the taps opened and began to fill the tub with their scented water. Next, Hermione flicked the wand again, and both their bags flew to one corner. They lit up for a moment, and Ron knew she had cast a charm upon them to protect them from the steam. After that, she let the wand fall, and, discarding her robes, she began to unbutton her blouse, looking intently at him. Ron gulped, his eyes following her small, delicate hands, as they moved and revealed her flawless skin. Once all the buttons were undone, she took the garment off, showing him her fantastic breasts, encased in a silky black bra that made them look even better.

"I — I haven't seen that bra before," he commented, gulping.

"It's new," she explained, biting her lower lip seductively. "I bought … lots of things, Ron."

"Fuck!" he swore, his cock twitching at the idea of her buying sexy lingerie for him. He knew he should take off his clothes, too, but he was unable to move, his eyes fixed on the ethereal creature stripping in front of him.

Slowly, she lowered her skirt, standing before him just in her bra, a matching pair of tiny, fucking sexy silk black panties, and her knee socks. Ron salivated, she looked good enough to eat.

Hermione took of her bra, letting her tits bounce free. She cupped them in a teasing way, and then let them fall, making them bounce again, and took off her socks. Smiling at him, she turned slowly, presenting him with her ass, which looked beyond fantastic in those little sexy panties, and walked towards the tub. "If you want me to take these off," she said, looking at him over her shoulders as she pointed towards the panties, you've got to take them yourself. Preferably with your teeth."

"Fuuck," he moaned. She was going to kill him.

"Get naked, Ron. I want to see my cock."

Those words broke the spell that was preventing him from moving, and, as quickly as he could, he was down to his underwear. He was going to take his pants off, too, when she stopped him.

"Slowly, Ron," Hermione demanded. "I want a show."

Ron stared at her, dumbfounded, and then, looking down at his tented pants, he put his thumbs under the waistband, and began lowering them down his hips, making the fabric stretch around his cock, making it more noticeable.

"Yes, like that," she said approvingly. "Show me your bum."

Ron turned round in which he hoped was a graceful move, and lowered just the back of his pants, flexing his back to make his bum more prominent. Hermione licked her lips, watching him hungrily. Apparently absentmindedly, she slid a hand down her panties and moaned in a very low, very sexy voice.

"Hermione, fuck … you're — you're touching yourself."

"Yes, I'm so wet, Ron. Now show me more. Show me your cock. Slowly."

Ron turned round once more and moved the front of his underwear so the tip of his cock was visible. Pleased with her reaction, he pushed them a bit lower, until half of it was in the air, and then pulled them up again, so only his tip was visible.

"Mmh, yes, it looks so good, Ron," she moaned, her hand moving leisurely under her little panties. She caressed one of her boobs with the other hand. "Take them off completely now. I want to see it in all its glory."

Ron complied with urgency, and then stood there, completely naked, his cock hard and proud. Hermione moved her hands a bit faster. "Oh, yes … it looks delicious," she groaned. "I want it, Ron. In my mouth, between my tits, in my hands, and, above all, in my cunt. I want you to fuck me so hard with it I can still feel it tomorrow morning."

Unable to resist, Ron pounced on her. Grabbing her tits roughly with one hand and her ass with the other, he kissed her with all his lust. He could feel her arm between them, her hand not stopping moving. Grunting, he lowered his mouth to her tits, sucking hard on her nipples, and then dropped onto his knees, his face in front of her covered pussy. Fuck, her panties really looked sexy on her. He glanced up at her, seeing her staring at him with anticipation. Ron grabbed the thin waistband of her panties and pulled them down quickly, uncovering her hand. Hermione moaned at his roughness, but didn't stop caressing her own pussy. Ron lifted one of her legs and then the other, to completely remove her knickers. Free of restrain, Hermione opened her legs wider for him, and showed him how she was masturbating.

"Fuck, you look so hot touching your own pussy," Ron moaned. Hermione let out a little laugh, and then, crouching down, she grabbed her panties. She turned round and, to Ron's dismay and bewilderment, she put them on once more, though he got a fantastic view of her naked arse as she did it.

"What the hell —?"

"I'm fairly sure I told you that you were to take them off with your mouth," she explained. Smirking at his incredulous expression, she sat on the border of the pool, her legs hanging, her feet barely touching the water as the pool filled.

Ron stared at her, enthralled, and then, smiling, he got in the pool and moved in the water until he was in front of her, putting his hands on her knees.

Hermione leaned back on her hands, arching her back, giving him an amazing view of her tits, and opened her legs wide. "I think you can find something useful to do while the pool fills," she muttered.

Ron took his lower lip between his teeth, and grabbing her by her hips, moved her closer to the border. Then he bent over and took her tits on his mouth, sucking hard on her nipples, alternating between the two and making her moan loudly. He didn't stay there for long, though, and soon he was kissing down a path down her stomach, until he reached the hem of her panties. He traced the skin just under it with his tongue, and then took it between his teeth, looking up at her.

Hermione was watching him attentively, her mouth slightly open. When she saw him grab her knickers with his teeth, she raised her hips instinctively, and Ron began to pull them down, revelling in the spicy smell coming from her. Slowly, he dragged her panties down her legs, taking them in his hands so they didn't feel in the water, and then, watching her, raised them to his face and smelled them.

Hermione moaned.

"I think I'm keeping these," he told her. "I might return them to you one day, with more juices on them to mix with yours."

"Yes," she moaned. "Yes, Ron, they're yours. Put them on your cock while you wank, shoot you semen all over them."

"Holy fucking fuck!" he groaned. Possessed, he threw the panties behind her and, putting his hands on her thighs, he buried his head in her crotch, licking her slit as if he was a thirsty man and her pussy was a glass of water.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his head immediately to keep him in place, and put her hands on his hair to push him even more into her. Ron ate her with unrestrained need, wanting to make her cum before the pool filled completely.

As he kept going, adding his fingers to the job, she laid her body on the tiled floor, her back arching in pleasure, her mouth letting out a string of moans only interrupted by words of encouragement.

"Fuck, your pussy is so wet and hot, so tasty!" he moaned into her, his tongue fucking her while his fingers made circles on her swollen clit.

"Eat it, Ron, eat it, drink me!"

"Cum for me, Hermione, give me your sweet juices!"

Hermione had already been very worked up when he had started, and so it didn't take her long to come, shouting loudly and coating Ron's face in her juices.

"Mmh, that was so good," she moaned, breathing heavily. Smiling, Ron moved more into the pool, submerging himself in the water before resurfacing. Hermione sat up when she heard the noise, and smiled at the sight of his wet body. Then she got into the water, too, and swam towards him. Ron put his arms around her and grabbed her by her ass, pressing her body against him. She enveloped him in her toned legs.

"Fuck me. Fast and hard," she ordered.

Ron didn't wait a second. He put his tip against her waiting hole, and then thrust hard, burying himself completely in her tight cunt.

"Fuck, your pussy is so hungry for me, isn't it, Hermione?" he asked as he started to fuck her, using his hands on her ass to move her body.

"Yes, yes," she moaned, putting her arms around his neck to hold herself and throwing her head back. Ron stared at her wanton display, fucking her hard, loving how her slick walls slid around him every time he moved in and out of her. Enticed by her round tits, he bent over and took a nipple in her mouth, increasing her moans.

The water around her splashed as they moved ever harder and faster, rutting hard against each other. Ron could feel himself about to burst due to how much she had turned him on previously. And now, feeling his cock fucking her tight pussy in the water, something they hadn't experienced before, he knew it wouldn't take him long to fill her with his spunk.

"Ron, I'm close again," she moaned, moving her hips harder. "I'm going to come all around your big cock, Ron … Ah, ooh, God, this is so good … ah, Ron … shoot into me when I cum, I want to feel your cock exploding inside me as I orgasm … oh, oh, God!"

"Fuck, Hermione, when I think you can't get hotter …" he moaned, making an effort not to cum right then. "Cum for me, then, quickly, I'm not gonna last in you tight, hot cunt …"

"Yes, yes, just a bit longer … almost there …" Moaning, she moved one hand from his neck to her pussy and began to rub her own clit.

Swearing, Ron thrust even harder, his balls contracting. In no way could he last longer …

"Right there … right there … Oh, OH, RON, YES, YESSS! Fuck my pussy, fuck my pussy and fill it with your cum … NOW!"

Ron exploded, the pleasure almost blinding him. His cock unloaded so hard that, had he ben able to think, he would have feared she would have been pushed from him by the force of his spurts.

One, two, three, four, five streams he poured into her, coating her clenching cunt with his semen, until, his legs turned into jelly, he just let himself float in the water, having released her.

"Fucking hell …"

"Yeah," she agreed, her voice hoarse.

After a bit, when they regained some strength, they swam towards the border of the pool and Ron leaned into it. Hermione, however, leaned into Ron's chest, and he embraced her, relishing in the feeling of their naked bodies touching in the water.

"This was a fantastic idea," he commented, grinning down at her.

She smiled. "And we're still here."

"Yeah," he nodded, their smiles vanishing. They stared at one another, new desire visible in their eyes as their bodies rubbed against each other's. Ron caressed Hermione's back softly, going lower until one of his hands were on her round ass. Hermione, on the other side, let her hands roam over his chest and then up and down his sides, rubbing her body against his. Ron could feel her naked, wet tits against his body, and that made his cock react, so it soon was poking her in her lower stomach. Moaning, she rubbed herself against it, teasing him.

"Do you want me, Ron?" she asked huskily. "Do you want to fuck me again?"

"If I ever answer 'no' to that question you'll know I've become an Inferius, because not even imperiused would I deny you."

Hermione stared at him and then threw her arms around his neck and brought his mouth back upon hers forcefully. She didn't wait to thrust her tongue into his mouth, searching for his, and Ron moaned around it. He squeezed her ass roughly, pressing her body more into his. Hermione moaned again, the kiss turning even more lustful. After a bit she broke it, and then slid her tongue over his slightly parted lips and around his mouth before taking his bottom lip between her teeth and pulling lightly. Then she kissed him again, tightening her grip on his neck. One of her legs curved around his thigh, as if she was trying to climb up his body. Ron, overcome by need for her, used his hands on her bottom to lift her up, so she could put her legs around his waist. He felt the tip of his cock graze her curls, and then she pressed against him, making his cock slid against her swollen, needy clit. She let out a moan of pleasure so wanton that sent shivers down Ron's spine, making his cock twitch and increasing his desire to be inside her to an almost unbearable level.

She ground her groin against his, her body seeking more friction against her heated pussy. Ron stared at her, enthralled by how deep she was in the throes of passion. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth slightly open, emitting the most amazing sounds, her soft breathing tickling his nose.

Ron kissed her again, hungrily, and she responded with even more passion. She started moving her hips faster, trying to get his cock inside her, but Ron resisted the impulse to just bury himself in her and just held her, his hands enjoying the soft, round globes of her arse.

"Ron …" she moaned wantonly, opening her lust filled eyes to stare at him. "Ron, stick it in me now."

"What?" he asked, surprised by her choice of words.

"Stick you cock in my cunt right now!" she demanded, grinding harder against him and making water splash between them.

"Fuuuck," he hissed, his voice hoarse. He lifted her higher, putting the waiting hole of her pussy just above the tip or his cock. She practically meowed at the feeling, and tightened her legs around him, pressing down his body. Ron tried to tease her a bit more, but was unable to. The moment the head of his cock was between her cunt lips, feeling her wetness combined with water and the scorching heat that awaited him, he thrust upwards and pushed her down hard, burying his cock in her to the hilt. Both groaned in extreme pleasure.

"Oh, yes … yes, Ron, more, more," she begged, moving her hips to give them both much needed friction.

Ron groaned again, fucking her harder. Her pussy was gripping him deliciously, and the sensation of her tight walls sliding up and down his shaft was simply indescribable. Her pussy was heaven, and he wanted to be inside her forever, fucking her and cumming in her. He would never tire of it.

"Yes, more," he muttered, unable to take his eyes from her pleasure-filled face. "I'll give you more, Hermione," he added as he helped her move up and down him. "I'll give you more — more fucking, more cock, more cum!"

"Yes, oh, ooh, yes, yes, Ron! Don't stop! Don't stop fucking me! I never want you to get — oh, God — out of my pussy except if to — ah, aah — put your amazing cock in my mouth and feed me with you — fuck, like that! — delicious cum!"

"Fuuck!" he yelled, moving her even faster, to which she helped willingly. He was glad for the water as it helped him to hold her, but it was not enough. He needed to fuck her harder, her words had make his self-control snap. She seemed to want it more roughly, too. So he turned then round and pressed her against the side of the pool, and then, taking full advantage of the new position, plunged into her with all his might.

"Oooh, oh, oh, yes, yes, yes, Ron! Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck ME!"

"Yeah … I'll fuck you …" he said, grunting, the sounds coming out of his mouth barely human. He bent down and lapped at her bouncing nipples, making her squeal. He looked up at her and found her eyes had opened and were watching him intently.

"Suck them. Bite them!"

Ron lowered his head even more, though it was a bit uncomfortable, and managed to catch a moving nipple between his teeth. Careful, he sucked on it hard, and the gave her a soft, playful bite. He felt her cunt clench around him. So he did it again, and again. Hermione was screaming now, and she put one hand on his head and pressed him more against her tit, encouraging him further. So he bit her harder, and at the same time lapped at the excited tip.

Hermione threw her head backwards and moved thrust her hips against his, taking his cock as deep as possible and rubbing her clit against him in the process. Her cunt spasmed around his cock, and Ron felt something snap in his bollocks.

"I'm cumming, Ron! Oh, oh, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

"Fuck, me too! Take it all, Hermione! Oh, fuck!" he shouted in response, unloading inside her as if he hadn't touched her in a week instead of a few minutes before.

Trembling, feeling almost boneless, her buried his face between her tits and embraced her, letting her slide down the wall until her feet, were on the tiled floor or the pool, both panting heavily.

"Holy fuck …" he whispered after a bit.

"Yes," she agreed, and he felt her giving him a kiss on the top of his head, her fingers caressing his hair. "Merlin, I love you."

Ron laughed. "And my hard cock."

"Especially your big, amazing, incredibly hard cock."

Ron raised his head until it was in front of her, their gazes locked.

"Good, 'cause I fucking love your hot, tight pussy."

She moved her head forwards, and, after giving him a playful bite on his right earlobe, she whispered to him, huskily, "I know. And it's yours, Ron. My pussy is yours, just your presence makes me wet. Sometimes I've got to use Cleaning and Drying Charms on my knickers between classes." She bit him again just as he let out a strangled noise at her words. His cock, despite how hard he had cum, twitched, again at half-mast.

"I'm always so hard for you," he muttered, covering her slender neck in soft kisses. "I dream about taking you to a place where you'd never need to wear clothes, so I can fuck you all the time."

"Mmh," she purred. She moved her head so she could look at him, putting a hand on his cheek. Smiling lovingly at him, she kissed him, but not passionately, just conveying how much she loved him.

Fuck, she really was amazing, Ron could barely believe his luck.

After the kiss, Ron moved and leaned against the wall, just like her, and they enjoyed the warm water, her right hand firmly grasped in his left one.

"Know what?" he asked after a bit, a playful smile on his face.

"What?" she asked, opening her eyes and turning her head to look at him curiously.

"Sometimes I imagine Harry's face if he ever heard the things you scream to me when we're having sex."

Hermione stared at him open-mouthed, a look of pure horror on her face. "Ron! Don't you ever dare tell him anything like that!" she warned him.

"Don't worry, I'm never going to give him details."

"Details? Nothing! I'd die of embarrassment if he knew — Merlin, he's like my brother, Ron!"

"Come on, Hermione, as if you don't talk to my sister."

"Not about our sex life!"

"Okay, okay. I wasn't to, you know. I mean, of course he knows we've done it, but nothing more, I promise."

Hermione watched him suspiciously. "You'd better hope I never see him looking at me in an odd way, or — or —"

"Or what?" he said, a smirk on his face, as her turned towards her and embraced her, pressing her body back against his. "You'll withdraw sex?" he teased.

"Hmm," Hermione said, scowling, but she didn't say anything. That would be a punishment for her as well, wouldn't it?

"I love you," he said, and kissed her. She resisted for a few seconds, but them melted into the kiss, putting her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hairs on his neck, which sent shivers run down his body. And the feel of her wet, round breasts squished against his chest was making him aroused again. He felt Hermione smile against his mouth, and, when she parted their mouths, she bit her bottom lip.

"You're hardening again."

"Yeah. Unavoidable, don't you think?" he asked, looking down at her tits. He slid a hand to her ass and squeezed it, making her moan softly.

"I love when you touch me," she confessed.

"I love touching you." She moved her right hand down his back to his ass, which she squeezed.

"I love touching you, too." And then her hand moved around his body and grabbed his cock, his thumb caressing the head. Ron hissed in pleasure.

"Fuck, I love you touching me."

"Mmh, your cock in my hands feels amazing," she commented, giving him a series of short kisses on his mouth. "So soft, and yet so hard …"

"Hermione …" Ron moaned, moving his hands to her tits and squeezing their suppleness.

They snogged again, hard, both of them touching the other, their excitation growing. Hermione moved her mouth first to his jaw and then his neck, giving him a few soft bites there. Then, unexpectedly, she dove underwater and, before Ron could say more than '_what —?'_ he felt her mouth envelope his cock.

"Fuuck!" he hissed, marvelling at the feeling. He had never got an underwater blowjob, and it felt simply amazing. She sucked hard for almost half a minute, her hand on his balls, and then resurfaced, taking a deep breath.

"Holy fuck, Hermione …" Ron said in awe, and she smiled, a satisfied expression on her face.

"Did you like it?"

"Fuck, yeah."

Biting her lower lip, she went down once more and sucked him again. This time Ron was ready, and moved his hips to get even more of his aching cock in her willing mouth. She devoted to the work at hand with fruition, until, needing air, she got up again, stroking him with her hand. By then, Ron's cock was twitching.

The moment her breathing became normal, Ron kissed her passionately, and then moved to her tits, sucking hard on them and moving his right hand to her cunt.

"Yes, Ron, yes, touch my pussy, please. Finger me," Hermione moaned, opening her legs to give him more space to touch her.

Ron rubbed her folds slowly, feeling her already opened for him, which excited him even further and made him suck harder on her fantastic tits. "Mmmhff," he groaned against her supple flesh, trying to take even more into his mouth. He couldn't get enough of her boobs, would touch and suck them every single hour of every single day.

His movements in her pussy increased, and soon he put a finger inside her, finding her so slick thanks to the water and her own juices. She clenched her muscles around his finger, and he couldn't help but remember the way she tightened around his cock every time she came. Fuck, he wanted to fuck her again. Hard. He began to circle her clit with her thumb in sync with his finger.

"Another, Ron. Put another in," she panted, tightening her fist around his aching cock. She gave him a hard stroke, and he, moaning against her soft, wet tits, complied and added another finger, pumping her faster.

She was now moaning without shame, her head thrown back in pleasure, and Ron couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her to cum, but not like this.

He stood up straight, releasing her tit and taking his hand off her pussy. She moaned at the loss, but her protest was swallowed by his mouth claiming hers. She surrendered to the kiss, and Ron pushed her to the other side of the pool, which had an underwater bench attached to the wall, so users of the pool could sit there in the water and relax. Once there, Ron broke the kiss, and, staring at her flushed face in lust he turned her round so her back was to him. "Like this," he told her. "Come on, Hermione, knelt on the bench!"

Hermione looked down for a moment, apparently not understanding, but then moved forwards and put her knees on the bench and leaned on his elbows, her body bent over the border. Her ass was just at the perfect height for him, and Ron groaned at the sight. Fuck, her bum looked so good like this. Hermione opened her legs at once, inviting him.

"Come on, Ron," she told him in a needy voice, looking at him over her shoulder. "Give me your cock. Fuck me hard."

Ron let out a moan and moved a bit forwards so his groin was pressed against her supple cheeks, his hard cock sliding up and down the crack of her ass. She moaned and wiggled her bum, making him groan.

"Ron, don't tease me," she begged, raising her hips and pushing against him trying to get his cock into her needy hole.

"Mmh, but I'm enjoying this," he said, smiling at the image of her rubbing her ass all over him, sending pleasurable waves through his cock. "I love the wanton way in which you move your ass."

"Ron!"

"Tell me what you want, Hermione!"

"I already said this, put that damn cock in my cunt!"

_Fuck. _"As you wish," he muttered, and, retreating a bit, he aligned himself with her and then thrust forward. Hard.

"Yessss!" she hissed, throwing her head back, her hair cascading down her sensual back. "Go for it, Ron!"

"Fucking hell, you're so tight," he moaned, grabbing her hips, his eyes fixed on his cock entering and exiting her pussy. "I love fucking you like this, slamming against your ass …"

"Faster, Ron! Faster!" she begged among moans, pushing back every time he thrust forward, his balls slapping against her swollen clit.

"Fuck, yeah, gonna fuck this pussy hard, gonna destroy it with my cock!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh, oh, Ron, like that! Do it hard like that!" she yelled above the splashing noises the water made every time his hips hit her ass. He squeezed her cheeks, delighting himself in their roundness and firmness. He felt powerful and primal, and began to fuck her even harder.

After a few minutes of splashing, slamming and moaning, Ron spread her cheeks so he could see better his cock going in and out of her, loving how snug her cunt lips looked around his invading pole. And to make it better, the tight star marking the entrance to her ass was also displayed, and Ron licked his lips. Unable to refrain himself, he put his right index finger against it and began to circle it while he thrust.

"Ah, oh, Ron … yes, stick that finger in my ass!"

Ron grunted. He had done this several times already, and yet every time it felt incredible to him, as if he couldn't really believe Hermione, his girlfriend, was asking him to finger her asshole.

Hermione moaned louder, and began to rotate her ass almost in desperation, increasing the already wonderful feeling on his cock, while she sought more friction from his finger. So he gave it to her and pushed his finger inside, marvelling at the way her incredibly tight hole clenched around it, trying to stop his advance. Ron didn't relent, however, and, knowing his finger was slippery due to the water, he pushed harder, burying his finger to the second knuckle, and then moved it around, stretching her and rubbing the walls of her asshole.

"Oh, oh, oh, OH, RON! Fuck me! Oh, God, fuck me! Fuck me!" she begged, turning her head to look at him. Her face almost made him cum. She looked completely gone, her face reflecting an unsurmountable amount of pleasure. Her eyes were dark with lust, and her mouth was open, emitting the most erotic sounds ever. With her eyes fixed on his, conveying how much she liked this, she moved harder against her, trying to get both his cock and finger deeper.

His cock couldn't, but Ron pushed his finger even deeper, so it was completely buried inside her rectum. He could feel her clench around him, and couldn't help but imagine it being his thicker, more sensitive cock.

"Fuck, oh, fuck!" he moaned, speeding up his thrusts.

"OH, RON! Ron, Ron, I'm about to cum again! Oh, Merlin, I'm about to cum again!"

"Cum! Cum!" he ordered, giving her a powerful thrust that pushed her forwards. Ron felt her muscles clenching around him almost painfully, and growled in pleasure just as she came again, her hands sliding on the floor as she squirmed, overcome by the intensity of her orgasm.

"Fuck, you're so sexy when you cum!" he told her, still thrusting.

"Oh, fuck … so good …" she said, panting heavily, before turning her head again to look at him. Twisting her upper body, she put her right hand around his neck and pulled his head against hers. Ron bent over her as she arched her back and they kissed. The position wasn't very comfortable, but none of them seemed to care, consumed by their lust-fueled kiss. Ron pressed himself harder against her ass cheeks, moaning into her mouth at their roundness. Hermione bit his bottom lip playfully and clenched her vaginal muscles again, eliciting another groan from him. He retreated his finger a bit and pushed it again into her ass, his eyes fixed on hers. The way her face contorted in pleasure then made his cock twitch.

"Ron …"

"Fuck, Hermione …"

"Do it, Ron," she said softly and seductively. "Put — put your cock in my ass."

Ron stared at her, gaping. His cock, which seemed to having caught up faster than her brain, twitched again at the idea.

"W-What?"

"Put your cock in my asshole, Ron. I know you want to, and I want to try it, too."

"Bloody fucking fuck! Are — are you sure?"

"Yes," she said, squirming against him. "Please. Put it there and come inside my bum, Ron."

"Fuck, yesss!" he hissed. He took his cock out of her pussy and stared down at her ass.

"Prepare me first," she instructed. "Put two fingers inside me and slide them in and out to stretch me. Your cock is very thick."

Ron fingered her bum with one finger for a bit, and then, looking up to seek confirmation, as she was still looking at him, he added a second finger and pushed them into her, very slowly. She was very tight, so he put his other hand on her still sensitive pussy, and began to caress her. Hermione closed her eyes in pleasure and moaned.

"Yes, relax, Love," Ron whispered. "Relax you tight ass for my cock."

"Ron …" she moaned, and put one of her hands on her tits, rubbing them softly as she began to rotate her bum a bit, asking for more. Ron gave it to her, pushing his second finger even deeper with each thrust, slowly increasing the speed.

After a few minutes, when she was able to take his two fingers to the hilt, she surprised Ron by moving her hands to her buttocks and spreading them for him. He looked at her face, and she licked her lips sensually. "Fuck my ass, Ron. Now."

Ron took out his fingers and put his hands on top of hers, giving her ass a light squeeze. Then he put the tip of his cock against her rosebud, gulping loudly. Fuck, he was so excited. He wasn't going to last in there … He looked at her.

"Push, Ron. Slowly."

And Ron did. He rubbed his cock against the entrance a few times, and then, directing it with his hand, pushed in. At first he thought it wouldn't work, but then her anus gave in, and it entered her. Hermione let out a moan and closed her eyes tightly. Ron was going to say something, but the sudden pleasure he felt when her ass clenched around the head of his cock made him lost his train of thought. It was so incredibly tight, different to anything he had ever felt.

"Fuck, Hermione … Oh, fucking Merlin …"

"More, Ron," she said, clenching her teeth.

"Does — does it hurt?"

"A little," she answered, and then added, before he could protest, "but I want you to keep going. Push harder."

Ron pushed, and his cock went another inch or so. Then, to help her, he retreated until only the head was in, and pushed back again, going just another half an inch further than the time before.

"Yes, like that. Slowly. Move in and out slowly, Ron, pushing it further every time."

"Okay," he managed to say, his voice hoarse. He couldn't take his eyes of his cock going in and out of her tight asshole. Then, Hermione released her cheeks, and the image of those globes of flesh surrounding him made it even better. His cock twitched. His balls were tightening with the need to release, but he wouldn't. Not until he had enjoyed her ass for a bit.

Ron retreated almost all the way out, and then pushed back in, a bit harder, managing to get half his cock into her arse.

"Fuuuck, oh, fuck!"

"How does my ass feel, Ron?" she asked, her voice low and a bit strained.

"So fucking tight, Hermione. Fuck, I'm going to explode so hard!"

"Yes," she said, turning her head again to look at him. Her expression was between pain and pleasure. "Yes, Ron, I want you to enjoy it."

"How is it — for you?" he asked with a trembling voice as he thrusted again, going a bit faster now. He wasn't pushing all the way, after all, it was the first time, but he was having a hard time controlling himself, her asshole, so snug around his prick, felt too bloody good, better than anything he had ever done.

"You're so big, Ron, it feels as if you're splitting me in half."

Ron stopped moving at once. "It hurts? Do you want me to stop?"

"Do you want to stop?" she asked, looking at him.

"Fuck, no, this feels fucking awesome."

"It doesn't hurt too much, and it feels good in an odd way. Keep going, it gets better."

Ron kept thrusting, his hands massaging her ass to relax her. He could feel her asshole loosening up a bit, making it easier for him. He closed his eyes for a moment to savour it, his entire body was shaking with pleasure, and it wouldn't take him long to cum harder than ever.

And then she moaned, and Ron opened his eyes again. He could see her right arm under her, moving, and he realised she was touching herself.

"Yes, yes, touch yourself! Finger your pussy, Hermione!"

"Gods, it feels much better now!" she moaned. "Go a bit faster, Ron!" she demanded, pushing against him so his cock reached deeper than ever before, making him groan loudly.

"Oh, yes, yes, oh, Hermione, this — this feels so good, so fucking good!"

Ron bent his body a bit over hers and moved one hand from her ass to her hanging tits, squeezing one, as he thrust into her at a medium pace. She was starting to moan as if she was really enjoying it, and that thought alone, that Hermione was enjoying being fucked in the ass pushed him close to the edge.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum, Hermione, cannot last!"

"Yes, Ron, yes, do it! Come in my ass, fill my asshole! Fuck it hard and come!"

Her words drove him crazy, and he began to thrust a bit harder and faster, her ass constricting his swollen cock in the most wonderful way. He felt overcome with pleasure, and, with a hard thrust that buried three quarters of his cock into her ass, he exploded like never before, torrents and torrents of cum erupting from his dick and filling her.

"Fuuuuck, oh, oooh, fuck, Hermione, fuckfuckfuck fucking fuck!" he shouted his body spasming with unprecedented bliss as his cock twitched and unloaded inside her tight ass, spurting stream after stream of cum as if it never wanted to stop, as if he hadn't come a few times in the last hour.

"Oh, Ron, I can feel you coming inside me! Oh God!" she exclaimed, her body moving faster. He knew he was rubbing her clit as faster as she could, trying to bring herself to orgasm, and certainly, a bit later, while Ron was still shaking from the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm, his cock still in her bum, she screamed and came, too, squeezing him in her and making him moan again. Almost trembling, he took it out of her before he could get hard again, and then, turning round, he dropped onto the bench next to her. He moved one hand to her back and caressed her softly as she panted, her head resting on her forearms. Her entire face was hidden by her hair, damp, wild hair, which fell all around her head like an odd curtain.

"Fuck, Hermione, that — that was simply amazing …" he commented dreamily, still breathing hard. He knew he had the biggest grin ever on his face, so incredibly happy he felt. Shit, _he had fucked Hermione's ass!_ Just the idea was enough to make his head spin!

"Yes, it was," she nodded, raising her head and pushing her hair to her back so she could look at him. "Did you enjoy it, then?"

"Enjoy it?" he asked, as if he couldn't believe she was asking him that. "Hermione, _really_, it was the best fucking thing I've ever done! I can't tell you how much I love you, love!"

"Me, or my ass?" she asked, smirking.

"Both. Fuck, your ass feels fucking incredible." He took a deep breath. "Did you — did you like it?" he asked, feeling a bit unsure. He wanted to try anal sex again, and if she hadn't liked it — though she had come, hadn't she? And she wouldn't have demanded for him to fuck her ass hard only for his sake.

"I did," she confirmed, sitting on the bench next to him and leaning against his shoulder. "It was a bit uncomfortable, but also a big turn on. I never felt so full, not even our first time, and though you being that big made it more difficult it was also … I don't know — more fulfilling, I think," she explained, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I'll never tire of hearing you say that," he said, grinning.

She furrowed her brow. "What?"

"That my cock is big," he responded, smiling smugly.

"Stupid male pride," she said playfully. "I would have liked it if it were smaller, you know."

Ron just shrugged, still grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, I suppose that with more practice, it'll feel even better. The anal sex, I mean."

"Really?" he asked, staring at her with big eyes while he thanked Merlin silently. "You'll allow me to fuck your ass again?"

"Yes, I will," she affirmed. "Don't you want to?"

"Are you kidding? I could fuck you again right now!"

Hermione laughed. "Don't think so. I'm a bit sore back there, and besides, I think that for tonight we've had more than enough, don't you think?" Ron was going to say that it was never enough, but Hermione kept talking. "But if you're a good boy, you'll get plenty of my ass," she added, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Ron laughed and put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her to him. He put a kiss on the top of her head. "Merlin, I love you, Hermione."

"And I love you, Ron," she replied, hugging his body.

They fell silent, both enjoying the afterglow, the warm water and their mutual company in each other's arms.

* * *

_As I told you, I'm working in a new short story which I hope will be ready around this weekend of the start of next week._

_While you wait for it, how about writing?_


	12. Quidditch Glory

_Hi, readers! Sorry for the long delay, I've been a bit busy these past weeks and not focused at all in fanfiction._

_However, here it is, another chapter of almost pure smut but with a new twist I hope you enjoy._

_Some of you have hoped for more 'plot' in this story, but I already explained that this story was never meant to bit shared, just a way to satiate my desire for Romione smut. However, some chapters hold more 'meaning' than others, and as we approach the end of sixth year, that'll be more noticeable. But, I insist, this story will continue being, for the most part, smut and fluff._

_Anyway, you've waited enough, so enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

**Quidditch Glory**

"Ginny Weasley catches the Snitch and Gryffindor wins 430 to 110! Gryffindor wins the match and the Quidditch Cup for a second year in a row!" Waldo Snott, a Hufflepuff fourth year acting as commentator, yelled.

Ron grinned widely, throwing his arms up in victory. Jimmy Peakes, one of the Beaters, who was near him, flew towards him and they embraced, shouting. Then, arm in arm, went towards the centre of the pitch, where Ginny was flying in circles, her right arm up in the air showing everyone the golden snitch. Katie, Demelza and Ritchie Coote hugged her, shouting in celebration. Dean, who was playing due to Harry's absence, yelled, too, but refrained from embracing Ginny. It would have been a bit uncomfortable, Ron deduced, so he and Peakes went to him and clapped him on the back.

"Well done! Well done!" shouted Ron. "That last goal — amazing!"

"Thank you. You played superbly as well, mate," said Dean, grinning. "Good saves."

Together, the Gryffindor team fled around the stadium, receiving the cheers of the Gryffindors, while the Slytherins booed at them and the Ravenclaws just sat down, defeated.

Ron looked at the stands, seeking one person in particular, and, when he saw her, shouting, her beautiful face alight with happiness, he couldn't help it and threw her a kiss. Neville, who was sitting beside her, laughed, and Hermione blushed, a bit embarrassed, though her smile became even wider.

Finally, the team descended, and, after shaking hands with the Ravenclaw team, Dumbledore, who was at the school, gave Katie Bell, the acting captain, the cup. The stadium broke into applause once more. Then, the people in the stands began to invade the field, but Ron had eyes just for one person, and when she ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck, he hugged her back, lifted her body off the ground and spun around with her in the air, the two laughing happily.

"You played amazingly, Ron!"

"Thanks, love," he said, grinning at her, and she kissed him, right in front of the whole school.

"With such a prize, I'm entitled to do my best," he said, pleasurably flustered.

Hermione smiled at him and then whispered, "this is nothing. I'm planning on having a private celebration with you which I'm sure you'll enjoy much more."

Ron felt his cock twitch at her words and seductive tone.

"Bloody hell, hat sounds wonderful! Can we go now?" he asked eagerly.

Hermione laughed. "I think you should make an appearance at the common room, don't you think? At least to tell Harry the good news."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Though I'd rather have you naked."

"I can't wait, either," she muttered, her eyes full of lust. "It's the first time I see you play since we became a couple, and let's say I found it much more arousing than before," she confessed, her voice low and husky. Then she put her mouth next to his ear and whispered, "I'm so wet right now …"

"Fuck, Hermione!" he moaned. "Don't tell me those things if you really want me to go to the common room. The only thing I want is to take you to the changing rooms and ravage you in the shower."

"Mmh, that sounds so good …" she said, almost moaning.

"Come on, lovebirds, party in the common room!" Seamus yelled at them, making them put an end to their embrace, the both of them feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Wanker," Ron muttered.

"Go and get yourself presentable," Hermione told him with a nod towards the changing rooms. "I'll see you in the castle, okay?"

Ron nodded, gave her a peck on her lips and left with the rest of the team.

When, twenty minutes later, the team entered Gryffindor tower, the entire common room broke into very loud and happy cheers. The cup was there, in the middle of a table, surrounded by sweets and tarts and jars full of butterbeer and pumpkin juice.

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindooooooor!" yelled Seamus, getting on top of a chair and lifting the cup for everyone to see.

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" chanted the rest of the house students. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Seamus, and Ron knew she was dying to tell him off for putting his shoes on a chair, yet she managed to restrain herself.

"Don't mind him, Hermione," Ron said, giving her a butterbeer and taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"He wanted to bring Firewhiskey!"

"Really?" Ron asked hopefully, looking around.

"Ron!" she admonished him, smacking him on his left upper arm. "There are very young students here!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Sorry," he said without conviction. "Well, you always can make him clean that chair afterwards, in case he got it dirty, instead leaving it for the elves," he suggested. "Now, let's celebrate!" he added in a much more cheerful voice.

Hermione stared at him, and he knew she was wondering whether he had said the bit about the elves just to appease her (which he had, though he believed in his own words). In the end, she smiled at him, clearly having decided he was being sincere, and gave him a quick kiss. "Okay," she said. "Let's pick some pumpkin juice, I'm thirsty."

"Oh, yeah, I'm absolutely parched. I'll grab a couple of bottles."

The party was in full, with everyone drinking, eating and talking animatedly or laughing when the portrait opened once more and Harry walked in, looking around.

"WE WON!" shouted Ginny at once, running at him, and, before he could just recover from the surprise, she was snogging him wildly, her arms around him. It took a couple of seconds for Harry to respond, but when he finally did he was eager, embracing her as passionately as she was embracing him. Ron shook his head, grinned at Hermione.

"I suppose the git deserves it," he commented cheerfully.

Hermione laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I adore you, Ron Weasley."

"I know," he replied smugly, and took a long gulp of his drink.

"So — winners, then?" Harry asked, once Ginny had released him, a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah, mate. We absolutely trumped them. 430 to 110," Ron told him, his voice filled with pride.

"Whoa! Good job, all of you!"

"Thank you, Captain!" Peakes shouted, and the common room broke into yells of "Captain! Captain! Captain!" Harry smiled sheepishly.

Less than an hour later, Ron saw Ginny and Harry leave the common room, hand in hand. He was sitting on the couch with Hermione, drinking another bottle of pumpkin juice. Hermione looked flustered, the rosy colour on her cheeks adding to how beautiful she looked. She was radiant, and Ron couldn't keep his eyes off her. She noticed his stare and turned her head to look at him, beaming.

"You're so pretty," he told her, knowing no one else would hear, what with how people were shouting and laughing out loud.

Her expression turned a bit more serious, her bright eyes fixed on him. She grabbed his hand and stood up, pulling him with her.

"Let's go," she told him, and dragged him to the portrait.

"Ohhhh, snogging time for our Keeper!" Seamus shouted, causing laughs and wolf-whistles to erupt all around the common room. Ron's ears turned pink as he cursed Seamus inwardly. He noticed that Lavender, who was sitting next to Parvati, didn't look happy at all.

"Fuck off, Seamus!" he shouted at him. He had been a terrible boyfriend to Lavender, she didn't need his happiness thrown in her face.

The young couple exited the common room, and Ron let Hermione lead them, hoping they would go to the Prefect Bathroom again. They had gone back there two times and each of them had been brilliant. However, Hermione passed the stairs and continued along the hallway. Ron frowned.

"I thought we were going to the Prefects Bathroom …"

"No, Ginny and Harry are there."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Ron groaned, shutting his eyes in disgust. "I didn't need to know that, Hermione!"

"Oh, don't be a such a child," she replied, rolling her eyes, and kept walking. It was when they reached a particular corridor that he understood where they were going.

"The Room of Requirement!" he shouted. "Why did I never think of this place?"

"That's what you've got a brilliant girlfriend for, don't you?" Hermione said, smiling teasingly at him.

Ron gave her one of his lopsided smiles. "Well, she really is brilliant, but right now I'm more interested in other — _aspects_ of her," he replied, eyeing her lustfully.

"You mean in another parts of her body that are not her brain," she cleared with a smirk, and Ron laughed.

"Yeah," he admitted.

Still grinning, Hermione closed her eyes as she walked back and forth, and, soon, a door appeared. Ron and Hermione went in, and, while she closed the door, Ron examined what the room had turned into.

It looked like a bedroom, decorated in Gryffindor themes, with a very big and inviting bed on one side and a rather large bathtub on the other. Ron's mind immediately swarmed with images of what he could do to Hermione in there.

"Do you fancy a bath with me?" Hermione said seductively, giving him a coy half-smile as she moved into the room swaying her hips a bit. She still had her robes on, so the effect was not very noticeably, but Ron gulped, knowing full well what was under them.

"I already had a shower, remember?" he teased, his eyes fixed on her.

"Well, I didn't, so …" she said, and, unbuttoning her robes, still with her back to him, she let them fall to the floor and then turned round to face him.

Ron gasped in surprise. Hermione was only wearing her skirt and red bra trimmed with golden lace, Gryffindor colours. It accentuated her tits perfectly, making them look even better than already were.

"Bloody fuck …" Ron muttered, feeling his trousers tighten.

Hermione gave him a sultry look, and, with her eyes fixed on him, lowered the zip of her skirt and let it fall, revealing the tiny, matching panties she was wearing.

And they had the letters 'WEASLEY' emblazoned on the front.

"FUCK, HERMIONE!"

"Do you like them, Ron?"

"Merlin, yeah! Fuck, you're so hot …"

Hermione walked to the bathtub, the sway of her hips now perfectly noticeable. Fuck, her panties only covered half her bum, and Ron swallowed at the sight of her buttocks as she moved. Then she bent over, to open the taps, and Ron had to tighten his fists to control himself and not pounce on her and fuck her from behind.

She turned round once more and sat on the border of the tub, staring at him. "Ron, as I told you before, my panties are so wet … they're a bit uncomfortable right now. My cunt has been leaking for hours, seeing you …"

"Hermione …" Ron groaned, about to snap. "Take — take them off, then."

"But I can't," she said, in a feigned sad tone. "They've got your name on them, Ron. It means that what is underneath is yours and only you should uncover it. Do you want to uncover what's under my knickers, Ron?"

"Fuck, yes!" he exclaimed, and was in front them in a few long strides. Immediately, he dropped to his knees and began to caress her legs reverently. He lowered his head to put a few kisses on her bare thighs, and she almost shivered, opening her legs for him. Ron stared between her legs, at her little sexy panties which barely covered her pussy. He moved one hand to them and traced the letters of his name with his index finger. "You're so sexy," he muttered. Slowly, he moved his hands to the waistband, and she automatically raised her ass. He pulled them down, very slowly, revelling in how the trimmed curls of her pussy were revealed to him, followed by her pink lips. He dragged the panties down her legs and took them off. Then he lifted them, holding them in his hands, and, making eye contact with her, put them over his face, sniffing them. Hermione gasped, turned on, her eyes fixed on what he was doing.

"Do they smell good, Ron?" she asked.

"Heavenly," was his answer.

"Lick my juices off them," she told him.

Ron stared at her for a few seconds that seemed to last minutes, and then turned them inside out. Taking out his tongue, he licked the crotch of her panties, savouring her unique, spicy taste mixed with that of the fabric.

Hermione moaned at the sight, and, almost unconsciously, slid her right hand down her body and to her cunt, rubbing herself lazily.

"They taste so well," Ron said, "but I prefer to lick your juices directly off you."

"Oh, gods," she moaned.

"Wet your pussy for me, Hermione. Rub yourself until you're dripping."

"Ron, I'm already dripping," she replied, pressing her index finger hard against her and sliding it along her slit. Then she raised it and showed it to him, glistening. "Come here and lick my pussy while the tub fills up," she demanded, opening her legs wide and using her fingers to spread her cunt for him to see.

Ron dropped her panties and moved a bit further between her legs, until his face was a few inches away from her cunt. He sniffled hard, taking in her musky scent. Then he put his hands on her thighs, near her groin, and used his thumbs to caress the fingers she was using to keep her open to him.

"Lick me, Ron. Eat my pussy. Drink it all up."

Ron threw her a sultry glance, and then delved in, sticking his tongue out and licking her practically from her anus, across her dripping hole and over her clit. She moaned, and moved her hips forward, seeking more contact.

Ron used his hands to immobilise her, and gave her another lick, and another, each one faster and harder than the previous. He savoured her pussy as if it were the tastiest thing in the world. After a few passes, he concentrated on her clit and sucked on it, first softly, and then, suddenly, hard, which made her let out a loud moan. He repeated the pattern a few times, before moving back lower and sticking his tongue in her as deep as it could go, moving it around to caress her moist walls, and suctioning her juices.

"Oh, oh, Ron, oh, yes! More, more!" she moaned, thrusting his hips against him.

"Yeah, more," he moaned, his words muffled by her cunt. "Give me more, Hermione, give me more of your delicious pussy juice."

Hermione put her hands on his head to press him into her, and Ron used his own hands to spread her cunt open for him, so he could keep at it. Hermione was moaning constantly, asking and begging for more. However, Ron kept licking her, sometimes brushing her clit with his nose.

"Please, Ron, my clit. Rub it, or suck it … whatever you want, but please, do something!"

Ron smiled, but acted as if he hadn't heard her and just kept tongue-fucking her, knowing it wouldn't be enough to push her over the edge. She tried to move and to rub her clit against his face, but he didn't allow it, causing her to whine in frustration.

After a minute, Hermione seemed to have had enough and push his head off her.

"Lie on the floor," she demanded, her voice hoarse.

"What?" he asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"Lie on the floor!"

Ron blinked a few times and did as told, wondering what she wanted. Finally, he complied with her request and lay on the floor, under Hermione's intense gaze. To Ron, she looked a bit frantic, or desperate, and, the moment he was lying, she straddled his chest and, with a happy moan, lowered her pussy onto his face.

"Eat me!" she ordered, as she began to fuck his face.

Ron grunted, his cock getting even harder, if that was possible. He loved that she used him like this, just for her pleasure, and began to eat her at once, fucking her with his tongue while she rubbed her clit against his nose, almost suffocating him.

Soon his face was completely wet with her juices, and he was surrounded by her arousing scent. He put his hands on her ass and massaged her cheeks greedily, keeping his pace on her cunt. Making her orgasm was the only thing in his mind.

And in that position, it didn't take long at all. Hermione grunted, grinding shamelessly on his face, her hands caressing her tits over the fabric of her bra. To add even more to her pleasure, Ron put a finger in her hole, moving his tongue to lap at her clit (or more accurately, letting her rub herself against his mouth), and then took it out and thrust it into her tight asshole, sucking hard on her at the same time.

She went off like a firework.

"Oh, Ron, yes, fuuck, yes, yes, YES!" she screamed, riding his face uncontrollably, until, spent, she fell onto her hands and then rolled over to lie beside him, panting. "I need that," she commented contentedly.

"I can tell," he replied, grinning at her while using his tongue to lick her juices of the vicinity of his mouth. Hermione watched him with lust and, propping herself onto one elbow, she put her face over his and kissed him, had, before licking all of his face to clean him of her own juices.

"Fuck …"

"Tasty," she said smugly. With one last smile at him, she got up and closed the taps. Then, purposely slowly, took of her bra and let it fall onto his chest. She gave her tits a squeeze, acting as if he wasn't there and then got into the tub. "Mmh, the water is delicious, Ron …"

Ron cursed, and got up at once. He took of his clothes as soon as he could until he was naked as the day he had been born, his cock hard, proudly pointing up. From her position in the tub, Hermione's gaze drifted down his body until it was on his member. She licked her lips seductively. Ron stepped into the tub, and, before he could do anything, he felt a soft hand envelope his cock. Letting out a sigh of pleasure, he looked at his girlfriend, who had reached out for him and was not fondling his hard member. She tugged on him and lay on the tub. Ron couldn't help but move a bit forward in the water, his legs on each side of her body. Hermione fixed her eyes on his, and pulled on his cock, opening her mouth invitingly and licking her lips. Ron groaned, and sensing her intention, put his hands on the head of the tub, just behind her head, and, bending over her, pointed his cock towards her hungry mouth and pushed his hips down in a 45º angle. His tip touched her lips, and she used her hand to rub it all around her mouth, making him hiss in bliss, and then took the head between them, but without going further. Ron, who couldn't stand being teased anymore, thrust forward, effectively burying his cock in her mouth. Hermione closed her eyes in evident delight and moaned around his prick, which prompted him to retreat and thrust again, beginning a pleasant fucking of her mouth. Hermione took it like a champion, moaning around his pole, using her tongue expertly, and sucking hard when he retreated to give him maximum pleasure. She added her hand to the fray and began to knead his aching bollocks. Ron looked down at her and swore at her image, comfortably resting in the tub while he fucked her mouth hard and fast, the border of the tub making him impossible to move away from his cock (not that she seemed to want to). Spurred by the view, he thrust harder, going deeper into her mouth, wanting to get as much as he could from her, using her face just like she had used his, without consideration.

It didn't take long for him to reach the point of no return, and he closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the sensations coursing his cock to the fullest. He was hitting the back of her throat every time and it felt simply amazing.

"Fuck, yeah, take my cock … Take all my cock, Hermione. Fuck, you're going to make me cum, gonna fill that mouth of yours … that's what you want, don't you? A big load of my spunk!" he told her, relishing in how she seemed to get even more excited by his dirty talk.

"Mmmh, ym, Rnn," she muttered, unable to talk properly as his continued pistoning in and out of her mouth.

His balls tightened, signalling his impending release, and he got ready to bury himself as deep as possible. However, in the last second, a new, more depraved thought invaded his mind, and he knew he had to do it.

Pushing his body back with his hands, he stood up again, taking his cock out of her mouth. She let out a moan of protest, but Ron didn't care. His hand flew to his cock and began to jack it off, pointing towards her face, his eyes fixed on hers. She seemed to understand and opened her mouth wide, taking her tongue out.

"Fuck, yeah, gonna cum all over you pretty face, Hermione … get ready, you're going to receive a big load … Fuck, oh, fuck, yeah! Take it!" he yelled, as he began to spurt cum all over her. Hermione let out a moan, her tongue lapping at the air, trying to catch the drops of cum that were raining on her. Ron felt his legs weaken at the image of his cum splattering onto her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her hair and, of course, her lips and tongue.

"Mmh, yes, Ron …" she moaned, and, when he finished cumming, she moved forwards and captured his cock in her mouth, giving it a few hard sucks before Ron, unable to hold himself, fell to his knees, panting, straddling her body. He made an effort to keep his eyes open to stare at her cum-covered face. His cock almost went hard again when he saw the look of contentment she wore, and the way her tongue was moving, capturing cum from her lips and around her mouth. Enthralled, he moved his hand to her face, coated his own fingers with some that had landed on her left cheek, and fed it to her, who swallowed it delightfully, her tongue swirling around his fingers the way it had done around his cock.

Ron couldn't help it and, taking his hand away, kissed her hard, tasting himself. Feeling incredibly perverted, he lapped at her right cheek and her nose, coating his tongue in more of his own cum. She let out a strangled moan and kissed him again. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, and she dutifully sucked on it, cleaning it of his semen.

"Fuck, that was so … dirty," he commented, resting his head against the tub just above her right shoulder.

"Mmh, yes … and I loved it, Ron."

"So you like having me coming on your face?" he asked, smirking.

Hermione turned her head to look at him, and, completely serious, responded, "I love you coming on, or _in_, any part of my body, Ron."

"Fuck," he exclaimed, and captured her mouth again.

After they broke that heated kiss, Ron moved so he lay beside her, both looking up at the ceiling and sighing in contentment, enjoying the hot water covering every part of their bodies but their heads. Ron felt Hermione's hand reaching for his and he grasped it, giving her a squeeze. He turned his head to look at her, and found her staring at him.

"What?" he asked her, blinking.

"Nothing. I just — just like looking at you."

"Do you?" he asked, a bit surprised but pleased nonetheless. "There's not much to look at Hermione. I'm too pale, covered in freckles, my limbs are too long … In fact, I'm too long. I suppose I could do with more muscle … you girls like that, don't you?" he asked, feeling a bit unsure, though he didn't know why. It wasn't as if Hermione didn't show him clearly how much she liked him!

She moved her free hand and slid the tips of his fingers along his shoulder. "I love your freckles," she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "They're sexy."

"Sexy?"

"Yes," she nodded. "And I just love that you're … well, _long_."

Ron stared at her for a moment, and then couldn't help but laugh. "I wish I could tell Harry you just made a dirty joke!"

"_Ron_," she admonished, scowling at him. "I think we've already had this conversation."

"I know, I know, that's why I said 'I wish', I wasn't gonna tell him anything. After all, he _might_ want to tell me about Ginny, and I'd go daft, or blind, or both things at once."

Hermione shook her head, but smiled.

"Seriously, Ron. I love your body. It might not be what most girls would like, but I don't care. I'm not any girl. And besides, it's not as if I'm a world-class beauty or something like that …"

"What are you saying?" he asked, frowning. "You're fucking gorgeous!"

"Yeah, sure," she scoffed.

"I'm serious, too! You're every man hot dream, Hermione! Just look at you!" he said, his eyes roaming her nude body. "I can't keep my hands off you!"

Hermione put her right hand on his chest, caressing him there affectionately. "But you're in love with me."

"And? That doesn't make me blind. You're in love with me, too."

"I wasn't the only one to appreciate you, Ron. Lavender did. And other girls, too."

"Other girls?" Ron asked, intrigued.

"Well, I'm not telling you," she stated.

Ron stared at her, a bit puzzled, but then recovered and said, "anyway, Krum appreciated you, too. And McLaggen. And I'm sure Seamus would have something to say if he didn't know Harry and I would kill him for it."

Hermione shrugged, and they fell silent, both thoughtful.

"Why don't we agree we're both extremely sexy, and that we've broken a lot of hearts because there's no way anyone can come between us?" he said, jokingly … though only partially.

Hermione smiled at him brightly. "I like how that sounds. Though it's true we've hurt people, just because we were too insecure to go after what we really wanted."

"I know," Ron nodded. "Me too. But well, it wasn't that bad, anyway. I mean, yes, Lavender was pretty upset, but she's better. McLaggen is just a wanker, and Krum, well …"

"He wasn't like Lavender, no," she explained. "But I know she wanted more, and true relationship, more than the few kisses we shared, I — I just couldn't give that to him. It wouldn't have been fair."

"See? You're tactful and caring. I didn't think for a bit about Lavender's feelings, I —" he stopped talking when she put a finger over his lips.

"Ron, you never wanted to hurt her. And, as you said, she's better."

"I suppose."

"So I'm every man's hot dream, then?" she asked, clearly trying to redirect the conversation to other, less gloomy subjects.

"You know you are," he said, moving his head closer to her and giving her a light kiss. "With these lips —" kiss, "— those tits —" kiss and grope, "— that ass —" kiss and squeeze, "and that sweet, hot pussy …" he finished, with a new, longer kiss and rubbing her up and down her slit. Hermione moaned into his mouth and opened her legs. Ron pulled away from her mouth and slid his hand towards her stomach. However, she grabbed it with hers and put it back on her cunt.

"Keep going," she said huskily. "Make me come again. Show me how hot I am."

"Fuck, yes," he hissed, and began to rub her slit, paying special attention to her clit. Hermione opened her legs even wider and, grabbing the sides on his head, brought his mouth onto hers, snogging his passionately.

Ron immediately thrust his tongue into her mouth, where she greeted it with hers, and moved a finger to her hole, probing her entrance. She started bucking against his hand, and, knowing she was more than ready, put it in, delighting at how her tight, slick walls enveloped it. With his thumb, he began to rub her clit in circles. Still kissing her, he slid his left arm under her back to lift her body a bit, so her breasts were almost at the surface of the water, and then broke the kiss and sucked on them. Hermione, with her mouth now free, moaned loudly and entangled her fingers in his hair, encouraging him.

"More, Ron, more," she begged, her hips moving against his busy hand. "Give me more. Make me cum."

"I'll give you more," he said huskily, and, taking her nipple and good portion of her supple mound in his mouth, sucked hard. At the same time, he moved his middle finger to her asshole and began to prod it in time with his fingering of her pussy.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she shouted. "Finger my ass, please!"

Encouraged and more than a little excited, Ron pushed into her backdoor, going a bit deeper every time he buried his index finger in her cunt, until it was completely in her. The tight grip on her asshole made him think of the only time he had fucked her there, three weeks ago, and his cock hardened even more.

He kissed her again, muffling her moans, and began to finger-fuck her two holes while he rubbed her clit. Hermione bit his lower lip and pulled on his hair almost painfully, but it only made him more randy and wilder, so he kept fingering her at a furious pace. Her body was thrashing in the water, making it splash and spill over the borders, probably wetting their clothes, but he didn't care at that moment and he was sure neither did she.

"Rooon, oh, oh, Rooon!" she moaned against his lips, breaking their kiss.

"Yes, Love? Are you close? Are you going to be a good girl and cum for me?"

"Yes, oh, oh, yes! Suck my tits, Ron! Suck them now! I'm almost there, I'm —"

Ron did as told, and sucked on her as hard as he could. At once, Hermione grabbed his head and pushed it more into her, smashing his face against her tit, which was truly fantastic, and then, arching her back, came. "OH, OOH, AAAH, RON! RON! I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Ron!"

Ron wanted to reply, 'I know, Love, cum for me!' but his words were muffled and made undistinguishable due to her breast in his mouth. Hermione kept him there until her orgasm ebbed away and she stopped moving, and then Ron dropped next to her, almost suffocated, but grinning happily.

"Good — eh?" he asked between pants."

"Amazing," she panted, smiling blissfully, "really — amazing."

"Good."

They stayed like that for a bit, Ron letting her regain her normal breath. After a couple of minutes, she stared at him, as if she had realised something.

"I was thinking …"

"Yeah?"

"Have you used those panties I gave you?" she asked, biting her lip. "I mean, to — to wank."

Ron looked at her intensely, blinking a few times. And that question? "Er — no, I haven't."

"You haven't?" she said, unable to hide her disappointment.

"Well, we've been pretty active together, you know, so I mostly wank only in the mornings and I don't bother with searching into my trunk. But I promise you I'll use them soon."

"I have used mine," she blurted out, a bit shyly, looking at him through her eyelashes.

Ron furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Those — those panties I was wearing the first time we masturbated each other," she explained. "Those you came on, you remember?" He nodded, though he still wasn't understanding. "Well, I — I didn't put them for washing, I kept them like that. And sometimes, well, I — I put them on at night and — well, rub myself over them, knowing your semen is there, mixing with my juices. When they get wet I can smell your come and it arouses me so much …"

"Fuck, Hermione …" he groaned, his cock about to explode. He made a gesture to pounce on her, but she beat him to it. Sitting up, she put her hands on his chest to hold him, and then straddled his hips. Ron shifted, so he was in the centre of the tub, and Hermione grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her pussy, making sure it hit her clit every time. "Oh, Merlin … Please, Hermione …" he begged, putting his hands on her hips, ready to impale her in him.

"You're so hard," she whispered seductively. "Did it turn you on, Ron? Knowing I finger myself wearing panties covered in your dried cum?"

"Fuck, yes! Ride me, Hermione!"

"Yes …" she moaned, and slid the tip of his aching member until it was against her entrance. He felt her pussy open for him, as if it wanted to suck him, and then he pushed him downwards, hard, effectively impaling her on his rod.

"Aaah, Ron …!"

"Fuck, yeah, so wet and tight! Ride me!"

Hermione didn't bother with niceties, and started riding him hard from the beginning, almost jumping on his hips, her pussy sliding up and down all his cock, making it incredible for him. Both knew he was going to last, so Ron moved a hand to rub her clit and other to her sensitive tits and started rubbing and kneading, hoping to bring her to orgasm with him.

Hermione's moans became even louder, and Ron stared at her transfixed. She looked like a sex goddess, her beautiful, sexy body on display for him; her tits bouncing; her damp hair going everywhere; her face a mask of pleasure …

It didn't take long for him to notice the familiar tightening on his bollocks, and he knew he was gone. Grunting, he rubbed her harder and thrust his hips upwards when she came down, their bodies slamming hard and sending water everywhere, too lost in their pleasure to care.

"Hermione, I'm about to cum …"

"Do it, Ron! Come in my pussy, fill my twat with your hot spunk!"

"Fuuuuuck!" he shouted. He had intended to last a bit more, but her dirty talk proved too much for him and he went off like a geyser, coating her walls with their second load of semen of the day. "Fuck, so good … so good," he moaned, his hips still jerking after the strong climax he had had. He felt he could sleep, but Hermione was still moving, her eyes fixed on his face, obviously enjoying seeing him lose control and also looking determined in reaching another orgasm.

Wanting to help her, Ron began to rub her once more, and moved his hips farther, his cock never going completely soft in her hot cunt.

"Yes, Ron, yes, help me, God, I'm so close … so close again …"

"Cum again, Hermione. Cum on my cock, sexy witch," he encouraged, kneading her tit in circular movements. "Cum for me and I promise you tomorrow morning I'll wank three times in your sexy panties … I'll paint them white for you …"

"Oh, yes, yes, Ron … Oh, oooh, right there, right there! Fuuuck, Rom! Coming!"

"Yes!" he shouted, ecstatic, feeling her pussy spasming around him. She fell onto his chest, unable to move, and he kept thrusting upwards, putting a hand on her ass to push into her forcefully, prolonging her already strong release.

"Merlin's pants …" she muttered, looking weary and truly well shagged.

"Yeah," he nodded, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling.

"I love you, Ron. So much. The things you do to me …"

Ron couldn't help but smile. "I'll do them to you for the rest of my life if you allow me —" he stopped at once, snapping his eyes open and focusing them on the ceiling, realising what he had said in the heat of the moment. It wasn't that he didn't want that, of course he did. He knew he didn't want another girl that wasn't Hermione, but, bloody hell, they had been together for less than three months …

"Really?" he looked down to find her staring at him, an odd expression on her face.

He gulped and nodded, unable to speak. "Yeah," he added at last, his voice hoarse. "I'm sorry if you — well, I know it's too soon and Muggles do things —"

"I'd love that, too."

"— different — wait, what?"

"I'd love that, too. To — to be with you. Forever," she admitted sheepishly.

"You don't think it's — I don't know, insane? Or that I'm too — to sappy?"

"It's insane," she told him. "And yes, it's sappy, but — it feels right. I've never been happier, Ron. I love you."

"Come here," he said, and, scooting up his body, she kissed him. Not lustfully, like before, but slowly and lovingly, both of them conveying how much they loved the other.

After a while, the water started to get cold, and so Hermione suggested getting out.

"We could warm it again," Ron argued. "You know — with Magic."

"Don't be cheeky," said Hermione, giving her a look. "I know we can warm the water, but, well, we could also go and try the bed …"

Ron stared at her, a smirk forming on his face. "Now that's an idea …"

Hermione got up and stepped out of the tub. Ron, instead of doing the same, just watched her, admiring her flawless back and the delicious way her bum curved when she raised her legs to get out.

"What?" he asked suddenly, realising she had said something and he had been too focused on ogling her to pay attention.

"I said 'what a mess'," she repeated, looking around. "We spilled so much water, our clothes are completely damp."

Ron got out the tub, too, and took a look. "Mmh …" he closed his eyes. _I need the floor and our clothes to be dry. I need the floor and our clothes to be dry. I need —_

"What the —?" he heard her exclaim, an opened his eyes. The puddles of water were gone and the clothes looked clean and dry. He smiled, pleased with himself. "How did this happen?"

"Well, we're in the room of requirement, aren't we?" he asked smugly.

"Well, yes, but I believed the room gave you what you needed _before_ coming in!"

"It seems that's not true," he said, shrugging. "I think it's wicked."

"How did you realise it worked this way?" Hermione asked, looking at him in awe.

"Well, I didn't," Ron answered. Hermione raised an eyebrow and he tried to explain himself better, "I mean, I didn't _deduce_ it or anything. I just thought it would be nice if the room did the cleaning for us, and so I asked for it."

"Well, it was brilliant, Ron," she commented with a smile.

Ron took a deep breath. Having her admiring him while she was naked, her tits round and firm, partially covered by her wet hair was making him horny again. She noticed the sudden movement between his legs and looked at it, smiling and licking her lips.

"I think you're ready for more," she said, looking at his face again, desire evident in her brown eyes.

Ron got closer to her and put his hands on her waist, caressing her softly. "More than ready," he whispered. "And now that I know what this room can do, I've got a few naughty ideas."

"Have you?" she asked coyly, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah."

"So you haven't got enough, then?" she asked, caressing his sides and then moving her hands to cup his arse.

"Never. Have you?"

She shook her head. "I think I haven't congratulated the star Keeper of the team enough … haven't showed him my appreciation for how well he's handled the Quaffle."

"The Quaffle is not the only round thing I can handle, you know."

"Is not?"

"No, I can handle these even better," he declared, cupping her tits in his hands and then giving them a gentle squeeze, using his thumbs to caress her hard nipples.

"Oh …" she moaned. "Yes, I see. You handle them really well, my Keeper."

"I think so," he said, smirking. "So you're a fan, then?" he asked playfully.

"I definitely am."

"And I am your favourite player?" he continued, giving her a harder squeeze.

"Yes, Mr Weasley. You are. I am your number one fan in the world."

Ron began to walk around her, very slowly, his eyes roaming over her body. "That's easy to say," he commented, caressing her tits with one hand as he moved. "But can you prove it?" he whispered into her ear from behind her, making her shiver a little. Pleased, he reached with his hands around her and grabbed her breasts once more, roughly, pressing her body against his so she could feel his hard cock on her lower back.

"Yes," she moaned.

He moved his head to the other side of hers and muttered, "Well, good fangirls show their appreciation on their knees, you know …"

Hermione practically meowed and Ron smiled inwardly, pleased with this spontaneous role-playing. She spun around in his arms and, giving him an intense look, lowered her body until she was on her knees and grasped his cock.

"Yeah, stroke it a bit."

Hermione began to move her hand up and down it, slowly, fisting it. Ron spread her legs a bit and she immediately cupped his sack with her free hand.

"Yeah, that's nice," he said approvingly. "But 'nice' won't prove to me you're my biggest fan."

Hermione stared at him, playing shy, but then a new, more determined expression filled her face, and, opening her mouth, took his cock in almost to the hilt.

"Ah, yesss … your mouth is so hot," he groaned when she closed his lips around his pole and began to bob her head to give him pleasure. "Keep going, fangirl. Suck my cock hard. Worship it."

Hermione increased the pace of the blowjob and Ron moaned again. Slowly, he began to move his hips, too, wanting to go deeper. He put his hands on her hair and caressed it, helping her to move a bit faster.

"Come on, you can do better," he encouraged her, his voice hoarse. "A good fangirl should surrender completely to the blowjob, give herself fully to the pleasure of her idol. Isn't that what you — aah — want?" he asked, making her go a bit faster and helping himself go deeper, so now he was touching the back of her throat.

"Mmh," she purred, kneading his bollocks with more enthusiasm. Ron fixed his eyes on hers, who reflected the same lust he felt. He knew he could come this way. He wasn't very far away, in fact, but a sudden image popped into his mind, and, enjoying his game, he decided to push her a bit further. So he used his hands to stop her and force her to release his cock.

She looked up in confusion and — he noticed — in disappointment. "Wasn't I doing it well enough?" she asked in that shy voice that made him want to throw her on the floor and fuck her senseless.

"You're doing well, but, to prove you're my greatest fan, you've got to go a bit further."

"Tell me," she said, eager. "I'll prove it to you, Mr Weasley."

He shouldn't find arousing that she called him 'Mr Weasley', but, strangely, he did.

"Get up and lie on the bed, face up, your head towards the bottom, so your neck is just at the border and your head hangs a bit."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, wondering, and then went to the bed and did as told. Ron observed her for a moment. In that position, her hair fell and almost reached the floor, and her tits … fuck, they looked delicious …

Ron walked towards her and stopped just behind her head, towering over her. She stared at him, waiting for instructions. Ron looked down at her, searching for a sign that she was uncomfortable.

"Now what, Mr Weasley?" she asked, indicating that she was okay with the game. Ron grinned.

"Now you open that sweet mouth of yours, and I fuck it. And your throat."

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment, and then, obedient, opened her mouth, angling her head a bit.

Ron's cock twitched at the image. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, and that she was letting him. Savouring the moment, he angled his knees a bit and bent his body, resting his hands on the bed so he was practically straddling her head. Then, he angled his waist and pointer at her mouth. Hermione, helpful, grabbed his cock and directed him. The moment his tip was inside, she closed her lips around it and gave him a lick to his cock, tonguing his slit. Ron couldn't stop looking, enthralled by the image, so he just let him play with him for a bit. But then he focused on the way her throat moved with each swallow she did and couldn't help it. He pushed into her hot cavern, enjoying the way her lips slid down his shaft. Before he was completely inside, he retreated and then pushed again, going a bit further. He did this a few times, until he could feel the tip on her throat.

"Now get ready for a good face-fucking, my sweet fangirl!" he said, overcome with lust, and, retreating, thrust forwards, not very hard, but didn't stop until his entire cock was in her mouth, the tip in her tight throat, his balls brushing her nose. "Aah, fuck … so good!" he moaned, marvelling at the incredible feeling. And then she swallowed around him and he thought he could die of pleasure. He retreated again, and thrust once more, in a controlled manner at first, but faster and faster each time, possessed by his lust and the depravity of what he was doing to her. He could see her throat bulge every time his cock penetrated it, which only fuelled him, making him more dominant and aggressive, until he was really fucking her mouth, his balls slapping against her face. He could hear her muffled sounds, could see her bouncing breasts and he went mad. He moved his hands to her tits and began to squeeze them as he fucked her mouth with hard, powerful thrusts, knowing he was going to come soon.

"Ah, ah, fuck, yes, fuuuck, so good, so good! Your fucking throat is so tight, I'm gonna fuck your mouth raw, my little fangirl, and then you're going to swallow all my cum, aren't you?" he grunted.

"Mmmh, mmh," was the only thing Hermione could say, her mouth full of cock.

Ron was in heaven, his cock in her mouth and his hands full of her tits. He increased his rhythm a little more, desperately seeking release.

"Fuck, it's coming, it's coming Hermione! Fuck, fuck, FUUUUUCK!" he shouted, squeezing her tits hard as his cock unloaded down her throat. With the last thread of his rational thought, he tried not to choke her and retreated a bit, leaving just half of his cock in her. She sucked on him even harder, and Ron moaned again, shooting his lasts spurts into her welcoming mouth.

Finally, completely spent, he moved to the side and fell onto the bed, panting heavily.

"Fucking — hell!" he said, with his eyes closed.

He heard Hermione shift on the bed and he opened his eyes — with an effort — to see her lying next to him, propped onto her left elbow. She licked her lips.

"Did you like it, Mr Weasley?"

"Fuck, yeah! It was awesome! Fucking — awesome!"

"So am I your greatest fan, then?"

"Definitely," he nodded. "Without a doubt." He stared at her fixedly. "Did you — did you enjoy it? Was I too rough?" he asked, dropping his act and showing true concern.

"A bit," she said, shrugging, "but I loved it," she added, smiling.

"Good," he said, nodding. "I think you've earned the position of Greatest Fangirl of Ronald Weasley, Ms Granger …"

"Did I?" she asked, coyly.

"Of course," he assured. "However …" he added, putting his hands under his head and staring at the ceiling pensively.

"However — what?" she asked, looking at him.

"That position entails some — obligations."

"Obligations?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. "You mean more than letting you fuck my throat?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "But if you're not ready, or not fully committed, I can — well, look for another girl," he added, daring.

"But I am fully committed!" she exclaimed.

"Sure, Ms Granger?"

"Completely."

"Well, if that's the case …" he trailed off. "You know that we Quidditch players endure lots of stress. So the main duty of the biggest fan is to make sure we're … relaxed. Satisfied," he said, his voice getting lower and huskier. Smirking, he cupped her right breast, squeezing it softly. "Do you think you can manage that?"

"Of course, Mr Weasley," she said, in a falsely shy voice that made his cock twitch a bit. "I — I'll make sure you're _completely_ satisfied."

"Good," he nodded approvingly. "Because I'm _far_ from being satisfied, despite how good you've got me off with that wicked mouth of yours. Get me hard again," he ordered.

Hermione licked her lips and, acting shyly, she put her hand on his cock and began to caress and stroke it. It hardened almost instantly. Ron moaned and gave the boob he was still holding a rough squeeze, before sliding his hand down her stomach and towards the curls between her legs, which he caressed.

"How's your pussy, Ms Granger?"

"W-What?"

"I asked how your pussy is. A requirement for a great fangirl like you is a good pussy, you know."

"I — I think mine's pretty good, Sir," she said, still playing with his cock. Fuck, she looked adorable, naked, touching him and yet acting shy. She looked him in the eye and opened her legs. Ron couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. "It's — it's hot, and wet, and, oh, so tight …"

"Fuck," he groaned. He slid his fingers down her slit, feeling her hot and wet, just as she had said. And hearing her talk like that … "That's good to know," he said. "But I think I'll have to test it, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose," she nodded, and lay down on the bed, spreading her legs for him.

Ron got on his knees and moved between her parted legs, putting his hands on her inner thighs and sliding them up and down, his eyes roaming over her incredible body.

"Something else you want to say before I fuck your cunt, Ms Granger? Something I might need to know about it?" he asked, flicking her clit with a finger.

Hermione moaned and bit her lower lip again before answering. "Yes, it's — it's hungry, Mr Weasley. Hungry for the meat of your cock, hungry for your cum …"

"Fuuck!" Ron shouted and, unable to hold in anymore, he got on top of her and buried his cock in her hole, relishing her warmth and tightness. "Oooh, yes, just as you promised, Ms Granger — an excellent pussy!" he told her, and began to fuck her in earnest, almost taking his cock out every time before driving it back to the bottom of her cunt.

"Oh, aah, yes, Mr Weasley. Merlin, your cock is so awesome … Almost as awesome as you," she moaned, putting her hands on his back and caressing his skin. "Fuck me. Use my pussy for your pleasure, my champion!"

Ron roared, his ego boasted by her words, even if they were roleplaying. Ron began to move at a frantic pace, angling his hips so he would rub against her clit every time. Hermione sank her nails in his buttocks, arching her back in pleasure. She looked completely gone, and Ron couldn't help but smile smugly, knowing it was him who was making her feel this way. Hermione crossed her legs behind his arse, opening herself even more to him, and Ron took advantage of it by thrusting even harder and deeper, if that was possible.

"Fuuuck, Ms Granger, such a fantastic, hot pussy! Ah, fuck, yesss!"

Hermione just moaned, unable to talk anymore, using her hand to push him into her, encouraging him to move harder. Ron watched her tits bounce with each thrust, his entire body tingling thanks to the waves of pleasure that came from the delicious friction between his cock and her walls.

"Ms Weasley … oh, oh, yes … more, more …"

"I require that a good — fangirl must cum hard — around my cock, Ms Granger," he said between pants, moving one hand to squeeze one of her tits.

"Yes, yes, so close … so close!"

"Touch yourself, make yourself cum around me!"

Hermione moaned loud, and slid her right hand down her body, pausing briefly to caress her breast. When it reached her curls she opened her eyes, and focused her dreamy, glassy gaze on him before reaching a bit lower and started to rub her clit quickly.

"Yes, yes, like that! Are you going to be a great fangirl? Are — fuck, yes — going to come for me?"

"Yes, oooh, yes, yes, right there, right — there!" she panted, her chest heaving. "God, Ron, I — Oh, ooh, I'm cumming! I'm cumming, God, yes!"

"Yeah, Ms Granger, cum for me! Cum around me!" he encouraged her, hissing at the feeling of her cunt constricting his cock while her body shook with the force of her strong orgasm. Ron kept fucking her, simply slowing down a bit until she came down from her high, and she could open her eyes, looking at him in awe.

"Good, was it, Ms Granger?"

"Yes … amazing, Mr Weasley."

"But I think you haven't given me everything you've got to offer," Ron said, and smirking at her confused face, Ron uncrossed her legs and put them on his shoulders. Then took his cock almost completely out, her pussy closing after him and almost sucking him in. He made a pause to stare into her expectant eyes, and then thrust as hard as he could, starting an almost impossible pace, his hips slamming into her groin.

"Oh, Ron! God, Ron, Ron, Roon!"

"Yes, shout my name! Shout the name of the great Quidditch player for whom you're going to cum hard again!" Ron demanded.

"Yes, YES, YES! Keep going, my Keeper, keep fucking my pussy, make me cum again, enslave my body! Oh, Merlin, so good, so good! I'm going to come again for you, my champion! Fuck, you're the best fuck ever, your godly cock is incredible …!"

Ron was delirious with pleasure, thrusting into her so hard he feared he was going to break the bed. But he didn't care. He could break the bed and the floor could crumble making them fall onto the floor below and he wouldn't stop fucking her.

"Yes, yes, you're mine! Your fucking pussy is mine, mine to fuck wherever and wherever I want!"

"Yes, yes! Fuck me! Pound into my cunt, Mr Weasley! Fill me with your cum, make my hole overflow with it!"

"Fuuuuuuucck!" Ron screamed, amazed by her. She of course had talked dirty before, but never in such a way. She was simply awesome, incredible …

"I'm cumming again, Ron! Fuck, I'm cumming again!"

"Me too! Me too! OH, FUUUUCK!" he shouted, thrusting as deep as possible as his cock exploded, unloading spurt after spurt of cum into her.

As Ron's orgasm subsided, Hermione reached hers, and she convulsed under and around him, prolonging his own pleasure.

Finally, spent, he dropped onto the bed next to her and put one hand over his face, panting.

"That — that was …" she started, after a few minutes.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Amazing. You certainly are the best fangirl ever, Ms Granger."

"I'm just glad you approve, Mr Weasley. I'm delighted to be your greatest fan," she smiled at him and then raised her upper body, resting on her elbow. "Satisfied, then?"

"Mostly," he said.

"Mostly?" she asked with a raise eyebrow.

Ron took a long look at her body and then kissed her, slowly at first and then hard. After half a minute of intense snogging, he grabbed her hand and put it back on his cock, before grabbing her ass and squeezing it.

Hermione moaned, and tried to say something, but Ron didn't let her and just kissed her harder, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione stroked him ardently, and he hardened once more, something that no longer surprised neither of them. Ron squeezed her ass again and then slid his hand over her hip and between her legs. Immediately, she parted them, allowing him to caress her swollen, wet folds.

"You want more, don't you, my —" he doubted for a moment, "— slutty fangirl?" he finished. Nervous, he looked into her eyes, ready to apologise. However, Hermione just bit her lower lip, staring lustfully at him.

"Yes. I'm your slutty fangirl, Mr Weasley," she said, practically purring. She clutched his cock harder. "I'm here to serve this wonderful cock of yours."

"Yes, you are," he nodded eagerly. He kissed her again and then, quickly, pushed her onto the bed, face down, and straddled her thighs, resting over her so his cock was nestled in the crack of her ass. She raised it a bit, seeking friction, and Ron moved his hips to slide his prick up and down that sexy channel, relishing the feeling.

His hands went under her body, and she raised her torso a bit to allow him to grope her breasts. Squeezing them, he put a series of kissed on her back, moving slowly towards her ear. Once there, he muttered, huskily. "And you see, as a Keeper, I've got to watch three hoops, Ms Granger. And I was thinking that, three hoops … three holes. And I've already filled two."

Hermione became still at once. They hadn't had anal sex again since that first day, two weeks ago, and Ron was dying to be in her ass again.

After a few seconds, Hermione shifted on the bed. Ron looked down, between their bodies, and saw her raise her ass a bit. Resting on her upper chest and head, she moved her hands to her ass, and, opening herself to him with one, she grabbed his cock with the other and pointed it towards her tightest hole.

"Go for it, my Keeper. Fuck all my holes."

"Fuck, Ms Granger, I'm gonna be the envy of all Keepers in the fucking world!"

"Because you're about to stick your cock in my butt?"

"Yes, among other things," he groaned. Knowing it had been a bit since the last time, he moved a bit away and put his own hands over hers, helping her to spread her more. The sight of her puckered hole opening slightly to him, as if winking, was too much and he groaned, his cock twitching in dire need of being in that clutching tunnel.

Gathering some spit in his mouth, he spit on her pucker, making her shiver a bit, and then, letting her keep her cheeks spread, her pushed one finger in, loosening her a bit before adding another.

Hermione moaned a bit and Ron smirked, his desire increasing despire the many orgasms he had already enjoyed that day.

"You like this, Ms Granger?" he teased her, scissoring his fingers a bit. "Have you ever taken a cock up your fantastic, tight ass?"

"Once," she replied, her voice strained.

"Mmmh, such a dirty witch. And now you're offering your delightful bum for me to fuck. Did you like being fucked in the ass, my little witch?"

"I loved it, Mr Weasley," she responded, turning her head to look at him. "Now why don't you take out your fingers and replace them with that amazing cock of yours?"

"Fuck," he muttered. He spat once more into her opened hole and positioned himself over her. He slid his aching cock over along her crack for a few times and the put the tip against her tightest entrance. "Keep those perfect cheeks spread, Hermione. I'm gonna fuck you so hard and deep."

Hermione pulled even harder at her cheeks and pushed her ass even higher as he pushed down. Her tight hole, lubricated and loosened a bit, gave in with the pressure, and the head of his cock, still wet with their combined juices, went in.

"Ooh, fuuuck!" he moaned as she whimpered. "So fucking tight."

"More, Ron. Get it all in. Fuck my asshole, my champion."

Ron got on his knees, still bent over her back, and pushed harder, his eyes fixed on the point their bodies were joined, unable to stop staring the way his dick disappeared between her supple, round buttocks. It was an image capable of making him cum on the spot, so he tried to calm himself down. He wanted to savour the constricted sensation around his shaft for as long as possible before exploding powerfully in her perfect, clutching asshole.

He started thrusting, slowly, as he tried to go deeper, and soon he had half his cock in her ass. Happy that it was easier than the first time, he kept pushing and retreating, going a bit deeper every time, until, at some point, when he pushed forwards, Hermione pushed backwards very hard, burying his cock into her to the hilt.

Ron's eyes rolled inside their sockets due to the immense pleasure, while Hermione cried under him. Ron wanted to ask her if she was all right, but only a strangled groan left his mouth. Her ass felt absolutely incredible, enveloping his cock so tightly, so deliciously. He could feel every little spasm of her muscles and knew he could almost cum on the spot, even if he didn't move at all.

"Are you — are you okay?" he managed to ask at last, his roleplaying forgotten.

"Yes, it hurt a bit, but it's — it's better now. Easier that the first time, too."

"How do you feel?" he questioned, his body almost shaking with the efforts to control himself.

"So full of you," she responded. She turned her head to look at him. "It's — it's wonderful, Ron. Is it good for you?"

"Are you kidding? It's — it's the best thing ever!"

"Then move, my Keeper. Fuck my ass with your big cock. Take your pleasure from my asshole."

"Oh, fuck …" he moaned, closing his eyes, her voice, words and body almost doing him in.

Perhaps tired of waiting, Hermione began rocking her hips, fucking herself on his dick. Ron groaned again, and, snapping out of his trance, began to thrust back, creating a good rhythm that set his body on fire. Every nerve was overexcited with pleasure, and, despite having cum four times, he knew he was going to experience the strongest orgasm of that wonderful evening.

Ron held onto her tits again, and squeezed them as he fucked her ass, going faster and harder every time, paying attention not to hurt her, though, right now, she was also moaning, her head still turned, and every now and then she opened her eyes and they held their lust-filled gazes, making the experience even more intense, if that was possible.

"Touch your pussy, Hermione. Rub your cunt so you cum again."

"Yes, Ron," she said, their game forgotten. The feelings were too powerful to think about anything else. Ron felt her move her hand to between her legs, and she moaned louder. Ron groaned again, indescribably turned out by a thousand sensations: her body under his, her hair, damp and wild, her lust-filled expression, her tits on his hands, the knowledge she was getting off having his cock in her ass, _his cock in her ass_ …

"Fuck, Hermione, I'm about to cum, this — this is too much!" he groaned, increasing his pace.

"Yes, oh, yes … Fill me, Ron. Fuck my ass hard, it's for you, enjoy it …" she responded dreamily. Unexpectedly, she reached lower with her hand and managed to knead his balls as he drove into her.

At once, he let out a loud "Fuck!" and, thrusting madly into her, he let it go and unleashed a torrent of cum into her asshole.

"Oh, OOOH, AH, HERMIONE, FUCKFUCKFUCK!" he shouted, all his senses overloaded by overwhelming pleasure every time his cock spurted into her, over and over, as if his reserves of semen were unlimited.

After what it felt to him like the strongest and longest climax ever, he fell onto her back, his body sweaty, panting hard. He gave her a kiss on the back on her neck as he enjoyed the last spasms of his dick in her asshole.

After a few seconds, he made a gesture to roll off her, but Hermione stopped him.

"Don't move, Ron!" she ordered, her voice strained. And then Ron realised that she was still moaning a bit, and that, under them, her hand was moving frantically. She was getting herself off and wanted to do it with his cock in her ass.

Wanting to help her along, Ron bit her neck and pinched her nipples, rocking his hips against her bum so his still half-hard cock penetrated her a bit.

Hermione meowed in pleasure and, a few moments later, she came once more, thrashing under him. Her ass spasmed around his cock, and Ron groaned with her, feeling his cock almost getting hard again.

Finally, satisfied, she deflated, and they just stayed that way, him on her with his hands on her tits and his cock still inside her ass.

Ron tried to move again after a bit, but she whimpered in protest and he stopped.

"I like you there, inside me," she explained in a low, tired voice.

"So do I," he said, kissing her shoulder. "How are you?"

"Tired, but blissfully sated," she said, a sleepy smile on her face. "What about you?"

"I'm still floating," he responded.

She turned her head a bit more, and, knowing what she wanted, he kissed her. The kiss was slow and tender, and lasted for almost a minute, until the uncomfortable position and their need for air made them separate.

Then, Ron finally rolled of her, both of them already missing their connection. So, Ron moved to get his wand, cast a Cleaning Charm on them and moved back to Hermione. She snuggled against him. Ron kissed her a bit, and, putting one of her legs over his, so his were between hers, he put his cock back into her pussy. She hissed in pleasure, smiling at him.

"I love that. Can you stay there forever?"

"Fuck, I'd love that," he said. "I'd have my cock in your pussy for the rest of eternity."

She beamed at him. "You wouldn't take if for anything?" she asked.

"Nah."

"What about eating? Or watching Quidditch?"

"We can eat here. And you can sit on me on the stands, as long as you wear a skirt and no panties, or just your robes …"

"Sure?" she asked again, playfully. "Not even for my mouth, then? Or my ass?"

Ron gave her a lopsided grin. "Well, I suppose we could take a detour to those places …"

Hermione laughed as he grinned. After a bit, they fell into a comfortable silence, just looking at each other.

"Did you like this?" she asked after a bit. "I mean, the roleplaying thing?"

"Fuck, yes," he nodded eagerly. "I didn't know we could be so good at it."

"Yes," she agreed. "It was wonderful."

"All of it?" he asked, a bit unsure now that the sexual high was gone. "I mean, even when I called you a — a —?"

"A 'slutty fangirl'?" she helped.

"Yeah," he nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Hermione moved one hand to his cheek and caressed him, smiling lovingly at him. "Yes, Ron. Even that."

"I mean, I don't think — you know I —"

She silenced him with a peck on his lips. "I know. It was just a game."

"Good," he said. "Because I love you. You know that, do you?"

"Of course I know, Ron. I know it very well."

"Mmh, I love having you like this, naked against me," he commented. "I miss waking up next to you," he added, a bit sadly.

But Hermione just smiled at him.

"Well, then it's a good thing we're sleeping here tonight, isn't it?"

Ron stared at her open-mouthed.

"Really?" he asked. "But — we're prefects and, sleeping out of the tower —"

"Do you want to go back, Ron?"

"No!"

"Then that's it. We can leave early and no one needs to know."

"Our dormmates will know."

Hermione shrugged. "I'm okay with that. Besides," she added, playing with the hairs of his chest, "I was hoping we could do it again in the morning …"

"Fuck, you can be sure of that, Love."

Hermione laughed and kissed him again. "I'm glad I can count on you."

"Always, Hermione."

They kissed again, and, finally, succumbed to the tiredness of the day and their activities.

* * *

_So, a bit of roleplaying, hope you liked it._

_Now, I know I had promised you another fic, a sequel to 'A Very Interesting Class,' but, as I stated, wasn't focused on fanfiction these past weeks, and, besides that, I've been struggling with the plot. So I haven't finished it. However, the good news is that it's going well now, so I am confident I'll finish it this week and publish it before next weekend._

_Of course, you can always write your own fics and inspire me _


	13. End of Childhood

_This is another short chapter, and, though there is smut, you'll see it's a bit more emotional and less kinky than in the last two chapters. The entire chapter is a bit more emotional, in fact, as times become definitely darker._

_Enjoy._

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

**End of Childhood**

Ron looked at Dumbledore's white tomb while he absentmindedly caressed Hermione's back with his hand, taking comfort in her familiar body pressed against his; though this time, unlike almost any other, her proximity didn't stir his sexual desire for her. He felt too gloomy to be aroused.

Dumbledore, dead.

Ron briefly relived that horrible night, and he could feel the fear again: fear for Harry, searching for a horcrux with Dumbledore; fear for Ginny, and Neville, and Luna; fear for himself, and, above all, fear for Hermione. He had had a very difficult time with her being at another part of the castle, watching Snape. Snape, who had killed Dumbledore, the murderous, traitor, back-stabbing asshole. He could have killed Hermione and Luna, too …

He felt a shiver run down his body and embraced Hermione more tightly.

"Ron …?" she asked, looking up at him, her beautiful, bright chocolate eyes red and puffy and glimmering with tears. "Are you all right?"

Ron just nodded. "Yeah … just — just remembering."

"I know," she muttered, pressing her face against the front of his robes.

"I'm so glad you're okay, and here, with me."

"Me too," she said, hugging him with more force.

They stayed like that for a while, and then Hermione moved away, wiping out her eyes. She looked around and frowned.

"Where are Harry and Ginny?"

"They left a few minutes ago. They — Harry's there, talking to Scrimgeour," he said, scowling. "What does that wanker want?"

"Ron, he's the Minister for Magic!" Hermione admonished, while also looking at Harry.

"And? He's still a wanker. Let's go and see what he wanted."

He took Hermione's hand and pulled her after him, walking among wizards and witches that were starting to leave. After going around a group of people, he stopped, having caught sight of Percy standing next to Dolores Umbridge, whose fake mourning expression didn't fool anyone. He made a gesture to go to his brother, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Ron, no," Hermione said, restraining him by his robes.

Ron rounded on her. "Dumbledore is dead, and that fucking traitor is standing next to fucking Dolores Umbridge of all people! Umbridge, Hermione!"

"I know," she said, giving him a look full of love while she caressed his hand with her thumb to soothe him. "I know, Ron, but it's not worth it."

"No, but I would feel loads better if I could stick his glasses to his face with my fist," he growled.

"No, you wouldn't," she argued. "Come on, let's find Harry."

"Yeah, I suppose," he grunted, throwing a last glare at Percy. They resumed walking towards where Harry was, now alone and staring off into the distance. Ron noticed, when they crossed him, that the Minister didn't look happy at all.

"What did that moron want?" Ron asked his friend when they reached him.

Harry turned round, almost surprised. Ron noticed that Harry didn't seem to be completely there, and he doubted it had anything to do with the Minister. What was he thinking about? And where was Ginny?

"The same thing he wanted back in Christmas," Harry said, shrugging, as if it had not importance that, when the only wizard You-Know-Who feared had died, the Ministry only cared about how they were portrayed on the press.

"Fucking wanker."

Hermione admonished him again, but Harry smiled. "Yeah, he is," he agreed. But, almost immediately, he turned serious again, his eyes distant, and looked at the castle.

"They're talking about closing it for the next year," commented Hermione.

Harry shrugged, and Ron frowned. Hogwarts was Harry's _home_, after all. Or one of his homes, if you included The Burrow.

"I'm not coming back, whether it opens or not."

For a moment, Ron was surprised, but, when Hermione spoke, he realised part of him had expected this.

"I imagined you'd say that," she said. "You're going after the horcruxes, aren't you?"

"Yes. There are still four of them out there. It is my job."

"_Our _job, you mean," Ron pointed out, dead serious.

Harry turned to look at them. "No, this is really dangerous, and —"

Hermione scoffed, interrupting him. "For Merlin's sake, Harry. Do you really think we're going to come back here, or stay at home, while you are out there, putting your life at risk?"

"You're barking mad if you think that, you git," interjected Ron.

"You need us, Harry," Hermione finished.

Harry didn't say anything for a bit. Ron could almost see his brain functioning, looking for a reply.

"But I don't want you to be in danger! I've already put you in danger countless times these past years! And if Hogwarts does reopen, you'd be Head Girl, Hermione," he added as an afterthought.

"_You_ didn't put us in danger," Ron retorted. "I don't remember you forcing us to do something, Harry. Ever. We stood by your side willingly, and we'll do it again. And before you say another stupid thing, let me say that it's not just for you, but because it's the right thing to do. You-Know-Who wants to enslave or kill us all, not just do you in."

"Yes," nodded Hermione eagerly, giving his hand a squeeze. "And about being Head Girl … you really think I care more about that than about you?" she challenged him.

Harry let out a chuckle. "No, no — of course not," he said, and Ron noticed that, though he still looked down, there was a new warmth in him, because he knew he and Hermione were by his side, still.

"Harry … where is Ginny?" Hermione asked after a while, with a slight hesitation in her voice.

At the mention of his girlfriend, Harry looked away guiltily.

"Harry?" insisted Ron when he didn't answer.

Harry sighed deeply and shrugged. "I suppose she's in the castle."

"You don't know?" Ron asked, frowning.

"I broke up with her."

"You — WHAT!?" Ron exclaimed, shocked and outraged, barely noticing that Hermione didn't seem surprised by this news.

"I had to," Harry said quickly, before Ron could say anything else. He looked at him, his expression apologetic but determined. "If he knows … well, there is a high change he will go after her, to get to me. He already did that, taking her to the chamber of secrets when she was just your sister to me, Ron. I can't allow that. I — I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her because of me."

Seeing how hard it had been for Harry to say those things, to do that, Ron calmed down a bit.

"Oh, Harry …" Hermione whined sympathetically, walking towards him and giving him a strong hug. "I'm so sorry. I know — I know that —"

"Yeah," he said awkwardly, caressing her back. "Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione moved away, still looking at Harry with pity. "You didn't have to do that, you know …"

"Yes, I did," argued Harry, and looked at Ron for support, but the truth was that Ron didn't know what to say or think. On one had he agreed with Harry. On the other, he didn't want to see his sister heartbroken. So he just stood there, not saying anything.

After a few moments of tense silence, Hermione spoke again, putting them in motion. "Well, we should — we should go and pack our things. The Hogwarts Express will leave tomorrow." She looked at Ron. "And Ron, I'm sure the castle is a chaos right now; professors might need help and we're prefects."

Ron groaned.

"Don't whine," Harry said, smirking at him. "I'm sure you'll miss all that patrolling alone with Hermione," he joked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, scowling.

"Surely not."

"Harry, shut up," warned Hermione. Watching his girlfriend admonishing his best friend, Ron grinned smugly at him, and Harry laughed, though there was some reservation there. Hermione smiled, shaking her head, and Ron could almost hear her thinking 'boys!' which only made his grin broader. She moved so she was between them, looped her arms around theirs, and, together, the three walked back to the castle, wondering if this was the last time they saw it, but happy that, at least, they were still together.

— o —

Many hours later, after having a rather gloomy and solitary dinner in the Great Hall — most of the students had already gone home after the funeral, including Ginny, who had left with the Weasleys — Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the common room, almost completely silent as there were only another four students there, and they sat on the couch. Ron exchanged a look with Hermione, and then glanced at Harry, who was staring off pensively. Was he thinking about Ginny, or about the impending mission? Maybe about Snape?

He looked at Hermione once more, and found her staring at him, a sad, serious expression on her beautiful face. She didn't say anything when she caught his hand in hers, but it wasn't necessary. He knew she was remembering those days at her house, when death and war and sadness seemed far away and unreal.

But now they were back in the real world, and, though nothing had really happened since Dumbledore's demise, Ron knew that that would soon change. How long would it take for You-Know-Who to take over, now that his greatest enemy was dead?

"Ron …" he heard Hermione mutter, a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah?"

"Eh, well … Lavender and Parvati have left, and so have Dean, Seamus and Neville." She made a pause and swallowed rather audibly, glancing at Harry. "I was wondering … would you mind if I slept in your room tonight?" she added in an even lower voice, clearly not wanting the other students to hear her.

"Why would I? I'd love for you to sleep with me," Ron nodded, eager. She gave him a little smile, but turned serious again when she looked at Harry.

"Harry?"

"What?" he asked her.

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" he asked, confused.

"If I — if I sleep in your room tonight?" she asked, embarrassed.

Harry blinked a few times and then blushed, obviously more than a bit uncomfortable. "Umh, no, not at all," he said. "Just — just use a strong Silencing Charm."

"Harry!" she protested, blushing fiercely. "We're not — I just didn't want to be alone, it's not as if —" she stammered.

"Yes, yes," Harry said dismissively. "But you cast it, just in case."

"Thanks," she muttered, still pink in the face. Ron couldn't help but smile at her awkwardness.

And so, an hour later, when the common room finally emptied, the three of them climbed up the stairs towards the boys' dormitory. Upon entering, Harry put a spell on the door so nobody could disturb them. Then he got in his bed, and, after saying 'good night' and reminding them again of a Silence Charm, closed his curtains, leaving Ron and Hermione alone standing next to his bed. Ron shook his head and opened his trunk to get his pyjamas out. Next he sat on the bed, and was about to take his shoes off when he noticed Hermione still standing, fidgeting a bit.

"I didn't bring any nightclothes," she explained. "Maybe I should go and fetch my own pyjamas."

"Nah, don't worry," he told her. "I'll lend you something of mine. Or you can sleep naked," he added, smirking.

"Absolutely not!" she exclaimed, trying not to raise her voice. "Not with Harry here."

"Okay, okay," he nodded. "What about one of my shirts? It'll cover at least half your thighs.

"Yes, that'll do," she agreed, and Ron gave her one of his shirts. It was rather worn out, but was very comfortable, and he thought that was what mattered. Thanking him, she got on the bed and Ron closed the curtains, dressed just in his pyjama bottoms. Hermione cast a Silencing and Imperturbable Charms on them, and afterwards proceeded to take off her robes and clothes, until she was kneeling on the bed just in her simple white bra and panties. Ron just watched her, and, though he knew they wouldn't do anything today (which would make the fourth day in a row, starting the day of the battle, an absolute record for them) he couldn't help but feel turned on by how alluring and innocent she looked. Glancing at him, she took off her bra, too, and then put the shirt over her head. As he had anticipated, it covered half her thighs. He just stared at her, enthralled by her image. She looked so pretty, and so small, in his shirt, that he felt an almost unrestrainable desire to embrace her tightly against his chest.

Ron parted the covers and sheets and slid under them, and, a moment later, Hermione did the same and snuggled against him, putting her head on his chest.

For a while, they just lie there, not saying anything, taking comfort in the other's presence and the sound of their breathing. It was Hermione who finally broke the silence, though without moving her head to look at him.

"Do you feel as if everything is changing?" she asked.

It took Ron a few seconds to answer. "Yeah, I do. As if — as if — I don't know, as if my childhood was over, or something like that."

"Yes," she said, nodding against his chest. "I feel exactly like that, too."

"But I don't know exactly why," he continued. "I mean, it's not as if we hadn't fought Death Eaters before …"

"But we had Dumbledore, Ron. And the Order."

"We still have the Order," he argued.

"Yes, but — it's more that now, _we_ are the Order. We're the only ones who know what needs to be done to win. Last year we fought, yes, but in the end, Dumbledore appeared and saved the day. We could always count on him, but not anymore. We're on our own, Ron. When we leave with Harry, we'll be completely and utterly alone."

Ron stared the ceiling, pondering her words. "Yeah, I suppose," he said after a while.

"And I think we're not ready for this. We're too young, too unprepared. If we hadn't had that potion the other night, who knows what could have happened? When I saw Bill, I couldn't help but see you in his position, or — or w-worse and — and —" she trailed off, and then let out a sob.

Immediately, Ron scooted up the bed, so he was resting against the headboard, and put his hands around her to move her up as well, clutching her against his torso. Then he put his hand under her chin and, gently, made her face him. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Sorry," she muttered, wiping out her eyes, embarrassed.

"I was terrified for you, too. I _am _terrified," he corrected himself. "And for Harry. And my family. But you know what?" he asked.

"What?" she inquired, staring into his eyes.

"Then I remember we've got the most brilliant witch on our side, with us. There's no way we could be more prepared than that."

Hermione gave him a teary smile. "Thank you, Ron, for saying that. Although I don't feel prepared at all."

"Love, you _never_ feel prepared. You could study for a million years and still would fear you've overlooked something. It's completely maddening, though is one of the things I love from you."

Hermione stretched her body and kissed him in the mouth.

"Thank you," she said a moment later, her face a few inches away from his.

"What for?"

"For being you. For making me feel good."

Ron laughed. "That's nothing," he said dismissively. "After all, I've fantasised about making you feel _good_ in my bed hundreds of times," he added, in a joking tone. "A shame that, when I manage to get you here, it is because of all this shit."

Hermione stared at him, intensely, for a while, not saying nothing. Ron felt more and more nervous under her stare, and was about to say something, when she smiled at him.

"You don't want to make me feel _good_, then?" she asked, somewhat coyly.

That caught Ron by surprise. "Well, I — of course, if you want. I just didn't expect — with the funeral and all that, and Harry being depressed —" Hermione stopped his ramblings with a new kiss. Ron responded after a bit, and they slid down the bed as their mouths moved against each other until they were laying on their side facing one another. Ron cradled her head with one arm and put the other hand on her cheek, but Hermione kept them under the covers. Ron felt her shift a bit, moving her legs and almost scratching his left leg with one of her toenails, as if she couldn't find a comfortable position.

"What are you doing?" he asked, breaking the kiss, his brow furrowed.

Instead of answering, Hermione bit her bottom lip, her eyes fixed on his, and then, slowly, extracted her left arm from under the covers and dropped her panties between them.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"Make me feel really good, Ron."

"Are — are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "As you said, we went to a funeral today. We've seen war and death these days, Ron, and I'm tired of it. Show me love. Show me how much you love me."

Ron stared at her for a few moments, and then kissed her, hard, rolling her onto her back and putting her upper body upon hers, the hand that had been cradling her head caressing her hair while he moved the other down her arm and towards her hip, sliding his shirt up and down her leg.

Hermione wrapped her own arms around his neck and pressed him against her, desperate for contact. They snogged for a while, neither of them in a hurry, even despite how long it had been since the last time there had been something sexual between them.

That day had been a fast, impetuous shag in the Prefects Bathroom, but Ron sensed that, right now, Hermione needed something different: passionate, yes, but more lovemaking than pure, raw fucking.

So he took his time caressing her, kissing her, getting away from her mouth just to kiss her jaw and neck and hear her little moans and the soft whispers of his name, before claiming those luscious lips again. Meanwhile, he kept caressing her hip and side, until he moved to her covered breasts, kneading them in a very gentle way.

"Touch me, Ron, please," she begged after a while, when he had taken one of his detours to her neck.

"I'm going to touch you everywhere, Hermione," he muttered against her soft skin. "Make your body tingle."

"Yes, yes, please," she moaned, encouraging him, her hands moving much faster up and down his naked back.

Ron gave her tits a few more squeezes as he kissed her on the mouth again, and, as he thrust his tongue into her, he pinched one of her stiff nipples, making her suck on his tongue.

Ron groaned, and slid his hand down her body and towards her crotch. Taking the fabric of his shirt in his fist, he drew it upwards, slowly, bunching it around her waist, and then moved his hand to her groin. Her legs opened almost instantly, giving him unrestrained access to her already dripping, soft pussy. She moaned even louder, bucking her hips upwards as he started sliding his fingers along her slit, making sure to touch her clit every time, but without lingering on it.

"Ron …"

"Fuck, I love touching you," he whispered against her ear, before biting softly on her earlobe. "I love how soft and wet your pussy is …"

"Then caress it, Ron," she whimpered. "Prepare me for you, so I can take you entirely."

"You already can, Love," he said, biting her earlobe again before playfully licking her ear. "You always can take me fully, you're so wet …"

Hermione purred, and turned her head so she could kiss again. He responded eagerly, but, as the kiss intensified, she stopped it and stared into his eyes. "I know," she told him, "but it won't hurt to make sure, will it?" she asked. "Put your fingers in me, Ron."

Ron's cock twitched, and, unable to deny her when she asked with that voice and looking with those eyes, he slide his fingers to her hole, and, after circling it for a bit, pushed one of them inside, revelling in the tightness. Hermione meowed and bucked her hips against his hand, shoving more of his finger into her body. Kissing her again, Ron pushed his finger to the hilt, then took it out to the first knuckle and thrust it back again. She countered his thrusts with her hips, and Ron smiled against her mouth. Once he had a nice rhythm going with his finger, he used his thumb to caress her swollen, needy clit. In need of air, Hermione pushed him off her mouth and moaned, tilting her head backwards, offering her neck to him. He looked at it, but, at once, she used the same had she had used to push him back to pull her towards her neck, silently asking him to kiss her there. And Ron did, kissing, licking and even sucking on it, drawing those delicious sounds only she could do and that sent pleasure shivers down his body.

After a bit, Ron added a second finger to her pussy, and moved them faster, making her squirm. He knew that she wasn't far from cumming, and intensified the rubbing of her clit, intent on bringing her over the edge.

However, she seemed to have different ideas, because, no long after, she grabbed his hand with hers, stilling him.

"Inside me, Ron. Now."

Ron didn't hesitate. He took his fingers off her cunt and, looking at her, sucked on his coated fingers, relishing in the lustful way she was staring at him. Next he shed his trousers and pants off his body and knelt on the bed, between her thighs. She opened herself further to him.

Ron caressed her thighs, his hands reaching higher each time. When he touched the hem of her shirt, he pushed it upwards, baring her stomach to him. Understanding what he wanted, Hermione lifted her upper body and let him take the shirt off, baring her completely to him.

"You're so beautiful, so sexy," he mumbled, entranced, when she dropped back onto the bed, her breasts jiggling.

"Prove it to me," she said, extending one arm to graze the tip of his cock with her fingers. "Put in me, Ron. Make love to me."

"Fuck, yes …" he moaned, positioning himself at her entrance. Her pussy seemed to open to him, and Ron thrust forward, sliding into her scorching heat. Fuck, she felt too fucking good. How many times had he been inside her? Fifty? Sixty? And he couldn't have enough of her.

Lying on top of her, he lapped at her nipples, and she cupped his cheeks, staring at him adoringly.

"Slowly, Ron. Start slow, please. Love me."

"Always," he told her, conveying everything he felt for her in his look. He started to move, slowly, as she had requested, sliding in and out of her with deliberate strokes, making sure to rub against her clit every time.

She started moaning almost immediately, her hands moving all over his back.

"Like that, like that, Ron. Aah, like that, you feel so good inside me. So big, so hard. Oh, God, I love you …"

"Fuck, me too, Love. You're so hot, wet and tight …"

"Kiss me. Kiss me, Ron."

Her lowered his head to her and snogged her. She moaned into his mouth and he groaned in response. He kept kissing her, relishing in the feel of her soft, perfect lips against his as their bodies slid against each other, sending waves of pleasure through them both. She crossed her legs just below his bum and pushed against her, speeding the lovemaking up a bit.

When Ron sensed he needed space, he stopped kissing her and delved into her neck once more, allowing her to moan freely. She had been pretty worked up when she had asked him to shag her, and so he knew she was already on the brink of release.

"Ron, oh, Ron … it's so good … I love you so much, so much. Please, keep going like that, I'm about to come. God, I'm about to come, Ron!"

"Yes, Hermione, come for me. Come around me, let me feel it on my cock," he muttered against her neck, moving one of his hand to grasp one of her tits and knead it.

"Yes, yes, Ron, yes," she moaned louder, her hips bucking hard against his, their crotches slamming into each other's. "I'm almost there, Ron. Almost there. Almost — oh, ooh, Roon!" she exclaimed loudly, her body convulsing all around him. Noticing her orgasm, Ron thrust a bit harder, wanting to make it even better for her.

"Merlin …" she muttered, her voice husky. "That was so — so lovely, Ron. Thank you."

"It is my pleasure, Love," he said, kissing her softly and giving her another hard thrust. He had slowed down after her orgasm, but now was dying to achieve a much-needed release.

"Yes, your pleasure …" she stared lovingly at him. "Get your pleasure, Ron. Come in me. Deep in me. God, I love having you come in me …"

"Fuck, Hermione," Ron said, starting to speed up his thrusts, now desperate for release. "Fuck, I'm going to cum inside you so hard!"

"Yes, Ron, yes," she encouraged, putting her hands on his bum to help him to move into her. Ron kneaded her tits harder with one hand, using the other for support, and began to move even faster.

"Fuck, so good, so good, Hermione … Oh, Merlin, I'm — oh, I'm cumming! Fuck, fuck, I'm cumming! Oh, oh, fuuuck, yes!" he shouted, giving her a series of hard, prolonged thrusts, blowing his load as deep inside her pussy as he could.

The orgasm was so intense than Ron almost fell onto her. He rested his head on her shoulder and, turning her head to face him, he gave her a soft, lingering kiss, still feeling his cock throb inside her. Suddenly, he felt Hermione clench her vaginal muscles around him, and he hissed. She smiled smugly at him.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Fuck, yeah!"

"You're still half hard," she commented, and squeezed him again.

"I know. It's been too long."

"Yes," she agreed. "Too long. I missed this."

"Well, I'm here now," he muttered, smirking at her.

"Yes, you are," she nodded, and then kissed him again. It started slowly, but soon it turned into a full snog, with Hermione clenching her pussy around him every now and then, making Ron's cock swell again. And when she noticed it, she rolled them over and, biting her lower lip as she watched him, she sat up on him, his cock still buried inside her.

"Hermione …" he groaned.

"I want you again," she stated. "I want you again, Ron."

Ron stared at her, and sliding his hands up her sides, cupped her tits gently. "Then have me."

Hermione gave him a peck on his lips which turned into a long kiss. When their mouths parted, she began to rock her hips atop him, providing them with much desired and needed friction.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful and sexy," Ron commented, enthralled, as he squeezed her tits.

"No, you're sexy, Ron," she moaned, moving a bit faster. "I can't get enough of you. Oh, this feels so good …"

"Yeah, it does," he nodded, letting out a moan. His eyes followed his hands as he slid them down his body and to her hips. Reaching around her, he cupped her ass, encouraging her to move faster. "Ride me, Hermione."

"Mmh, Ron … ooh …" she moaned closing her eyes in pleasure. She slid her hands down her own body before setting them on his chest, using them to help her move a bit harder, though they were still going slowly for their usual standards.

"Move, Love, move," he demanded, gripping her hips to help her ride him. "Fuck, you feel so good, so tight around me!"

Turned on by him, Hermione went at it harder, lifting her body and then pushing down forcefully to impale herself on his cock and rotating her hips a bit at the same time, increasing their mutual pleasure.

As the minutes passed, their moans turned louder, their movements more frantic, both trying to maintain an equilibrium between the bliss of their lovemaking and the need for release.

"Oh, fuck, Ron … Ron, I love this … ah, God, yes … I love you, I love your cock, it's so hard, so big, ooh, I'm so close again!" she yelled, and, in an impulse, lowered her head to kiss him hard. This made it more difficult for her to move at the same pace, so Ron took charge and began to thrust upwards hard and fast, putting his hands on her ass to push her against him.

She moaned into his mouth, and then plunged her tongue in, which he immediately sucked on, hard.

"Oh, Ron, Ron," she chanted, her breathing ragged and uneven. "Keep going, keep going, don't stop! Don't ever stop!"

"Never!" he groaned, and moved even harder, overcome with the pleasure of being surrounded by Hermione's body. She was so delicious, her tits felt heavenly against his chest, and her cunt … Fuck, her cunt was the fucking paradise!

After a little bit, Hermione, about to come, sat up again and started moving once more, as fast and hard as she could, her sensuous body undulating upon his. Ron could only watch, mesmerised, how her face contorted in pleasure and, with a loud scream, she came, yelling his name.

Ron helped her along, thrusting upwards hard when she became too weak to go on, making her orgasm better and causing her to moan even more.

"Yes, yes, Ron, yes! God, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!"

"Fuck, Hermione, you're so hot when you cum, you turn me on so much! I'm gonna cum too!"

"Yes, Ron, yes! Cum inside me! Now!"

She kissed him, hard, and Ron squeezed her ass really roughly, keeping her in places while his hips jumped on the bed, burying his aching cock into her pussy every time. He could feel his entire groin wet with her juices, and, when she bit on his bottom lip, he simply exploded again, filling her completely for the second time.

"Fuck, Hermione!" he groaned once she freed his mouth. "Holy fucking fuck!"

She smiled tiredly and kissed the tip of her nose before resting her head on his shoulder, her entire body sagging on top of his. "It was wonderful, Ron."

"Yes, it was."

They just stayed like that for a good five minutes, recovering, just listening to each other's breathing. And then, suddenly, Hermione put her arms around his neck, almost possessively, and pressed her face harder against his body, as if to make sure he was real and there, with her. "I don't want to be away from you. Ever," she declared, her voice weepy.

"Hermione …" he muttered, a bit concerned. He put his arms around her, lovingly, and kissed the top of her head. Since they had started going out, she had become ever more affectionate, but she was not clingy, even after making love. Never this way, at least.

"I don't want to be away from you, Ron."

"I know," he said, caressing her head. Then he forced her to look up at him. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She just shrugged. "It's just — I'm so worried …"

"I know," he said, sighing. So was he. After what had happened to Bill …

There was, no longer, a safe place. He hugged her even tighter, basking on her scent that he so loved.

"We'll visit each other, won't we?" she asked, raising her head to look at his face. "We can Apparate now."

"Of course," he assured. "There's no way I can stay away from you, Love."

She rolled off him and, scooting up on the bed, leaned against the headboard. Ron watched her biting her lower lip, though not in the seductive way, but like she did when she was thinking about something, or worried. She was fidgeting with her hands, too, and Ron was tempted to ask her, but decided to wait until she was ready.

Finally, after a while, she looked at him. "I need to think what to do with my parents, Ron."

Ron frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Once we leave, they won't be safe anymore. Even with the protection charms, if the Ministry falls … They c-can't defend themselves, Ron," she sobbed.

Ron sat up and grabbed one on her hands in his, squeezing it reassuringly. "What are you thinking about?"

"They — they can't stay at home. If they're attacked —" she shivered, and Ron moved closer to her.

"Maybe — maybe we could move them to The Burrow?" he suggested.

Hermione looked at him, smiling gratefully at him, and caressed his cheek with her right hand. "Thank you, but they wouldn't want to impose and —"

"Impose?" Ron repeated, interrupting her. "Hermione, they're your parents! They're — they're _family!_"

Hermione cupped his cheeks and kissed him, gently and lovingly, catching Ron off guard. But, before he could respond, she had retreated. "You don't know how much that means to me, Ron. But your parents are in the Order, they have already so much on their plate."

"So? What's your idea?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I've been thinking about that since the fight but haven't reached any conclusion yet."

Ron considered asking about the different plans she had, but decided against it. She would tell him when the time came.

"Whatever you decide, I'll help you," he stated.

"I know," she said, nodding. "Thank you, Ron. Thank you so much. You — you make everything easier. Better."

"I didn't do anything."

"You do more than you think. Just being with you … I feel safer."

"I feel the same, you know. Knowing you're with me and Harry —"

"Harry and me."

"Whatever. Just knowing that you're with us gives me hope, brilliant and caring as you are. I just hope we don't end up driving you insane," he added, smiling a bit.

Hermione laughed, brushing her eyes. She looked at him, a smile on her face. "I'm used to that."

"Hey, we're not that bad, are we?" he asked, joking.

"I wouldn't change it for anything," she answered with absolute sincerity.

Their expressions turned serious once more, and Ron took her into his arms.

"Let's sleep, Love."

She nodded against him, and he slid down a bit, grasping the sheet and blankets to cover them. He kissed her forehead, and just lay there, with her in his arms, as he stared at the ceiling, thoughtful.

He didn't know when he fell asleep.

* * *

_I didn't write the battle, of course, but you can imagine it happening roughly the same way as in the book. Not exactly the same, of course, as lots of things are different, but similar enough._

_This is the end of Sixth Year, and in next chapter we'll be already in the Summer. It'll be another emotional and a bit more plot-driven chapter, for those who want that __._


	14. Sending Them Away

_This is another emotional chapter, where we see some differences regarding the book, as you'll see. I hope you like them._

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

**Sending Them Away**

It had been a bit more than two weeks after the abrupt end of school year, and Ron was in his room, looking out of the window.

It was the near the middle of July, but it didn't look like summer at all. If last year had been misty and humid, this one was even worse. It seemed that, with Dumbledore gone, You-Know-Who was even more daring, and Dementors wandered all over the country without restrain. The Ministry, it seemed, was completely overwhelmed, and according to his Dad, no one knew what Scrimgeour was doing, or if he was doing anything at all, as he spent all this time holed up in his office.

Ron swore, cursing him. He had to admit that he was marginally better than Fudge, but still … weren't better candidates out there?

He shook his head and turned round. Should he go down and see Ginny? Toughened as she was, he knew she was having a hard time coping with her break-up. Their Mum and Fleur had tried to engage her in the wedding plans, and, though she participated, it was clear she wasn't onto it.

At least, it seemed that she had wholeheartedly accepted Fleur. Maybe it was the fact that the French witch had showed that she really loved Bill, and not just for his looks, but Ron suspected that the two witches had had some sort of heart-to-heart talk, and as a result Ginny now saw Fleur as a true sister, an honorary title only Hermione, until that point, had earned.

Ron let out a sigh at the thought of his girlfriend. They had seen each other almost every day, even if only for a few hours. Sometimes she came to The Burrow; sometimes he went and had dinner with her and her parents. Most often than not, they met to shag, or, at least, get off with each other. Not as frequently as he would have liked, of course, because, on many occasions, instead of being alone they had made time for Ginny, as she could do with the distraction.

But they hadn't been able to meet yesterday, and he was dying to see her again. He couldn't help but feel anxious, and not only because of how much he missed her, but because of the danger they all were living in. He was worried for Harry, too, but he was being watched all the time and he had an almost perfect protection at Privet Drive. Hermione's house, despite the power of the spell they both had cast, was far more insecure. Yes, the Order also checked on her and her parents, and, were the house under attack, he would know at once, but still, he worried.

Besides, there was the question of her parents. Hermione had not revealed to him what her plans regarding them were. He had suggested having the Order place them in a safe house, which was, he knew, the plan for the Dursleys, but she hadn't said anything.

And it was then that Hermione's silver otter Patronus flew through the ceiling and into his room, startling him. However, it didn't take long for a smile to creep up his face at the sight of the playful creature. It circled his legs a bit and then seemed to rub itself against him, before looking up and speaking with Hermione's voice, "Ron, I need to see you. Can you come have dinner with my parents and me this evening? In an hour?"

The Patronus vanished, and Ron's smile vanished with it. There was some strain in Hermione's voice and he felt himself getting worried again. Had something happened? He had the impulse to Apparate there without delay but refrained. Instead, he changed his clothes, combed his hair to look at least presentable and then went down. Ginny, Fleur and his Mum were sitting in the kitchen, having tea and talking.

"Mum, I'm going to have dinner with Hermione and her parents," he announced.

Fleur smiled brightly, Ginny smirked at him, and his mum studied him.

"Again?" she asked, and then glanced out of the window. "I don't like you Apparating out there, Ron". Her eyes darted towards the clock, that still indicated 'Mortal Peril' for all Weasleys.

"Mum, I told you I can Apparate into their backyard, which is protected by the spells."

"Yes, yes, I know." She sighed. "It's all right, I suppose. Have a good time and give her parents a hug for us. We should meet one day, have dinner together or something like that, but with the wedding so close …"

"Why don't zey come?" asked Fleur suddenly. "Hermione is invited, 'er parents should come too."

"Isn't that an idea?" his mum said brightly, nodding. "Of course! You tell them, Ron, and we'll send them a proper invitation!"

Ron didn't know what to say. "Er — okay," he mumbled, and, before anyone could say anything more, he crossed the kitchen and exited the house. Once in the backyard he began to walk aimlessly, deep in thought. He could hear Bill and his dad talking in the shed when he passed it, but didn't go in. After a bit, he stopped, noticing the presence of a few, daring gnomes, and grimaced. He could see a degnoming making its way to the list of his chores before the wedding.

"One would say you haven't seen one before."

Ron, startled, turned his head and found Ginny near him, looking at him with an amused expression on her face.

"Oh, shut up."

"Already daydreaming about Hermione?" she teased him.

"Ho, ho, you're so funny."

"I know," she replied rather cheekily. "It's one of my many, many qualities."

"You call being nosy and insufferable, qualities?"

"Idiot."

"Prat."

They fell silent for a bit. Ron's eyes followed one of the exploring gnomes, and Ginny moved next to him.

"I tease you a lot, but you know I'm very happy for you, right? And for Hermione," she said, a little sadly.

"Yeah, I know." He turned his head to look at her, wondering what to say, or if to say anything at all. "Thanks." He felt a bit like an idiot, but, what do you say to the sister who had been dumped by your best friend, when the break-up was caused for selfless reasons, like keeping her safe?

"Have fun in your dinner," she added, and then walked away.

For some reason, though, Ron didn't think he would.

Half an hour later, he walked towards the edge of the protective charm and Disapparated to the Grangers' backyard. Feeling a bit nervous, Ron approached the door and knocked on it. Barely ten seconds later, it opened, revealing Hermione's dad, who smiled warmly at him. "Hi, Ron."

"Good evening M— Will."

"Come in."

Ron stepped into the house and Mr Granger closed the door. Hermione had heard him and was walking towards him from the kitchen, a smile — tense, Ron noticed — on her face.

"Hi," she said, kissing him briefly while her father went back to the kitchen, giving them some privacy.

"Hi," he repeated, grasping her hands in his. "How are you?"

The corner of her mouth twitched. "Can I talk to you before dinner? In my room?"

Ron blinked a few times, studying her face. On other circumstances, sex would be on the front of his mind, or at least a good snog with some groping, but he doubted this would be the case this time.

"What's wrong?" he asked, in a low tone.

"Nothing," she responded quickly. "Just — just come with me."

"Okay," he acquiesced, now even more worried than before.

"Mum, Dad, we'll be down in a bit," Hermione spoke towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry, dear," said Hermione's mum, appearing on the door and rubbing her hands with a cloth. "I know how much you miss Ron," she teased, smiling at him. "Good evening, Ron."

"Good evening, Mrs Granger." Hermione's mum rolled her eyes in the exact same way her daughter did. "Sorry — Jean," muttered Ron, correcting himself.

She laughed, shaking her head, and disappeared behind the wall. Hermione hurried up the stairs, and Ron followed his girlfriend to her room. Once inside, she closed the door behind her, went towards the bed and sat down on it. Ron just watched her. Then, as he waited for het to speak, he surveyed the room, letting out a sigh. Merlin, how much he missed sleeping here, with her.

Realising that she wasn't talking, he approached her. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked, crouching down before her.

She stared into his eyes.

"I'm going to send my parents abroad."

"Abroad?"

"Yes. To keep them safe."

Ron didn't say anything for a bit, pondering what she had said. "Where?"

"Australia."

"Australia!" Ron shouted, shocked. "That's — that's on the other fucking side of the world!"

"Yes, that's the idea, you see. As far away as possible."

"And do they know about this?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head. "I — I was hoping you would help me telling them."

Ron felt his stomach turn unpleasantly at her words. She must have noticed it, because her expression turned apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Ron. But I don't know if — if I can tell t-them on my own," she muttered, on the verge of tears. "You were here with me when we t-told them everything, so I — I —" she shook her head.

Ron swallowed his discomfort and grasped her hands in his. "Hey," he whispered in what he hoped was a calming and reassuring tone, though he didn't felt calm at all. "Of course I'll help you. That's what this dinner is about, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"You're sure, then?"

She nodded again. "I've been thinking about this for a while. At first, I even contemplated doing a Memory Charm on them so they would forget about me — about the Wizarding World entirely, so even if they — if they were c-c-caught ..." her voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. "But I can't. I promised them there would be no more lies, when we told them everything during Easter. I know that maybe I should, still, because if they were caught and interrogated — well, they know things and — and —" her voice failed, and she looked down, in tears.

"Hermione …" he whispered. He knelt between her legs and embraced her, pressing her against his chest while he caressed her hair.

"I'm so selfish," she continued. "What if they still find them? If they knew nothing, then, m-maybe …"

"Hermione," Ron said again, in a soft yet firm tone, forcing her to look at him. "You're not being selfish. The opposite, in fact. You could ask the Order for help, but you aren't because your parents won't be of help in the war and you don't want people to have even more worries. And if Death Eaters caught them … well, I hate to say this, but you know it won't matter to them if they know something or not."

Hermione shivered in fear.

"Look, if they got them — and I say 'if', because you're brilliant and I'm sure you've got everything planned — surely they will want to use them to lure us into a trap. So they probably won't kill them. And they can't be of help to them, because they don't know anything about the mission or the horcruxes, do they?"

"No, they don't."

"See? Now tell me more about that plan of yours."

Hermione brushed her eyes, regaining her composure, and began to talk.

"I've got false identities for them already done," she explained, summoning a folder from her desk. She opened it and showed Ron Muggle documentation pertaining two people called Wendell and Monica Wilkins. "I used Magic for this, of course, and I have everything arranged."

"But — what about the photos? they don't look at all like your parents."

"They will, once I cast the Glamour Charm upon them."

"Those spells don't last if they're not renewed, Hermione."

As a response, Hermione took two rings from the folder.

"These are marriage bands, you know. I put the spell on them, using the magic of the protective spell we cast on the house. That spell was meant to protect my family, so it'll work by protecting their identities. As long as they use the rings, they'll look exactly like in the photos."

Ron stared at her in awe.

"What?" she asked.

"You're amazing, you know? That's bloody brilliant."

She smiled at him sheepishly. "Thank you."

"It's true."

"Not just for the compliment," she explained. "This wouldn't work if you hadn't help me cast the protective spell."

Ron just shrugged.

"I just hope all this is enough. If everything goes according to plan, the Death Eaters will think I've fled with them. Lots of Muggleborns are doing exactly that."

"And they won't go to Australia, it's so far away," added Ron. "And they won't watch Muggle transportation, I think. I'm sure they'll try, but the only good thing about their disdain for Muggles is that they don't really understand how their world works."

"Yes, you're right," she nodded, looking a bit more hopeful.

"And so, when do you plan to make them move?"

"As soon as possible."

Ron nodded. "And — if they refuse?"

Hermione averted his gaze. "Then I'll Confound them and will make them believe they really agreed to this plan," she explained, trying to sound sure, thought Ron could tell how ashamed she felt at the idea.

Ron just stared at her, expressionless. After a few moments, Hermione dared to look at him. "You think I'm horrible, don't you?"

"Of course not, Love."

"But doing this would be wrong."

"Yes," he nodded, and made a pause, thinking about what to say. "So it'd be erasing their memories. But we're at war, Hermione, and I don't think you can always do the right thing. I fear we'll find ourselves in situations where no course of action is completely right. But we've got to do what is best, and right now, your parents must be kept safe."

She nodded, clearly feeling a bit better, and let out a sigh. "Should we go down, then?"

"I suppose," Ron said, dreading it.

— o —

"Well, are you going to tell us what's wrong?" asked Hermione's mum after five minutes of silence in which the four of them just concentrated on the food. "You two are unusually quiet this evening."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance. With a sigh, Hermione dropped the fork on her plate and leaned against the back of her chair.

"Mum, Dad … you've got to leave the country."

"Sorry, what?" her dad asked, frowning.

"Leave the country? What are you talking about?"

"We're at war, Mum. Remember I told you Professor Dumbledore is dead?"

"Yes," her father said, his expression turning gloomy.

"Things are going downhill very quickly. The Death Eaters will be bolder than ever, and —"

"But we're safe here!" her mother protested. "Wasn't that the reason you cast that spell on the house?"

"Yeah," Ron intervened. "And right now, it's safe. But the spell isn't unbreakable, and, if the Ministry falls — and it will, Dad is completely sure of it — then the Death Eaters won't fear attacking with all their might. You won't be safe here then."

The Grangers exchanged a long, worried look.

"And what about you?" her father questioned shrewdly. "What about Ron, and his family? And Harry?"

"Ron's family is entirely composed of wizards and witches. And Harry — well, Harry, Ron and I will be — doing what we've got to."

"What you've got to do," her father repeated in an emotionless tone.

"So you wouldn't come," her mother added, her tone stern.

"No. We've got to help Harry end this."

"We don't want to leave," her dad stated. "You're our daughter, Hermione. You can't expect us to leave you in the middle of a war! We've got to protect you!"

"But you can't!" Hermione yelled, on the verge of tears. Ron grabbed her left hand, wanting to calm her, but she just shook him off. "You can't help me in this. And I can't do what I've got to do if I know you've in danger. Please, Mum, Dad … Please."

They exchanged another look, clearly shocked by Hermione's outburst.

"But — the dental practice and the rest of the family …?"

"I can take care of the practice," said Hermione. "I can use Magic so when — after everything's over, you can come and resume what you're doing. And the rest of the family, they're not in such a grave danger as you. And we'll protect them with magic, of course."

"And where should we go, in case we left?" asked her father.

"As far as possible. Australia."

"Australia!" exclaimed her father. "So far?"

Hermione nodded. "The farther, the better."

Hermione's mum sighed deeply, and, putting her elbows on the table, buried her face in her hands.

"Hermione, you realise what you're asking us to do?" her father asked, visibly upset. "To leave everything we've known, everything we've built, that we love! Including you! You're asking us to travel to the other side of the world while you fight in a war in which you could — could —" He shook his head, unable to say the words.

Hermione's mother let out a little squeal, and Ron noticed her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

"I know. Of — of c-course I know," Hermione answered, sobbing. "I wouldn't ask you this if it weren't a m-matter of life and d-d-death!" she added between hiccups. Ron grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it, wishing there were something he could do.

And as he watched the three Grangers, he hated You-Know— no, _Voldemort_, more than ever, for causing this war, for tearing families apart. He had destroyed Harry's, Neville's, his mother's … and now was breaking Hermione's — well, _theirs_, 'cause, as he had told her, she and her parents were family, too.

"We can't say yes, Hermione," said her father suddenly, taking Ron out of his reverie. "Not right away, at least. We've got to think about it, maybe consider other options —"

"I considered _all_ options, Dad. And this is the only one that will work. I'm s-sorry," she added, sobbing again. Not able to see her so distressed, Ron put his right arm around her and pressed her against his body.

"Shh, Love," he whispered to her. "They're right, you need to let them think about this. You can't expect them to say yes at once."

"I k-know," she said. "I know."

Ron looked at the Grangers and saw them watching them with a curious expression on their faces.

"Do you think we should leave for Australia, Ron?" her dad asked, genuinely interested in his opinion.

Ron didn't answer immediately. He thought about the Order option again, but Hermione didn't want to use that, and, if he was sincere, he thought that the Australian option was the safest for them. And, in the end, it was important that he and Hermione presented a united front. She had asked him to come to support her, hadn't she?

"Yes, I think so," he nodded. "I can't really imagine how hard it must be, but you'll really be safe. Hermione has arranged everything to give you new identities, even new appearances. And we can use even more Magic to help you relocate there, and to find you once this is over."

Hermione's mum pushed her plate away from her, apparently no longer in the mood for eating.

"We've got to think about this, and think it well," her father stated.

"I understand," Ron said. "But we don't know how much time we've got."

"Please, Dad, Mum …" begged Hermione. "If something happened to you, I — I —" she said, and broke into tears.

Ron kissed her on the top of her head once more.

"I promise you we'll think about it," her mother said. Then she stared at her daughter for a few seconds, deep in thought, before saying, "Why don't you go and wash your face? I'll make tea. I don't think any of us is hungry anymore."

Hermione nodded and left the kitchen and her mother got up and went to the stove. Silence fell over the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Ron blurted out after a while.

"It's not your fault, Ron," Hermione's mum said, preparing the kettle.

"I know, but I'm a wizard. A Pureblood. In a way, I — I feel responsible …"

"You aren't," Mr Granger said. "You're fighting against this. And your family — your entire family is fighting … We would be safe while you …" he shook his head and tightened his fist, clearly feeling impotent. "So, you three are — are going on some sort of mission?"

"Yeah."

"If we decide, and I emphasise the 'if', to leave, she would be at your house, wouldn't she?"

"Of course."

"Yes, there's your brother's wedding to attend," he commented, nodding to himself.

"She's bought a new dress," her mother intervened, looking sad. "It seems such a stupid thing now …"

"It isn't," Ron replied. "A wedding is what we need, something happy, to remind us why we're fighting, why we can't never surrender: to stop this madness, to save love, to — to reunite families." Feeling braver than ever, he looked at Hermione's parents in the eye. "I know I can't assure you everything will turn all right or that all of us will make it unscathed, but we've got something to fight for. Dumbledore trusted Harry, and I trust Harry, he's already escaped him five times. If someone can pull this off, it's him. And we've got Hermione. I love her, and I promise you that — that I'll look after her, that I'll fight with all my might to reunite your family again. _Our_ family."

Her parents stared at him, in something like awe. Her mother's eyes were bright with tears, and, before Ron could react, she had rounded the table and was hugging him.

"Thank you. Thank you, Ron," she said. Ron, surprised and a bit embarrassed, embraced her back timidly. After a few seconds she released him and went back to the stove, her back to them so they wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"You'll look after yourself, won't you, Ron?" Hermione's father asked him. "We — well, we care for you, and your family. We want to see you again. You make Hermione happy."

"I'll try," he said. "And if I don't, Hermione'll be there."

Ron saw something move from the corner of his eye and looked at the doorway. Hermione was there, watching the scene. She was no longer crying, but her eyes were bright, and was staring at him in a way that made his body tingle in strange ways.

After a rather silent tea, the Grangers announced they were going to bed. They had a lot to talk about.

"Why don't you stay over?" Hermione's dad asked him, surprising both him and Hermione. "I'm sure Hermione would appreciate having you here."

He thought about it. "I guess I could. I'll have to tell my parents, though." He looked at Hermione. "Do you — do you want me to stay?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. "I'd love it if you stayed."

"Can you send a Patronus to them, then? I still haven't managed to do the Patronus-talking thing.

"Yes, of course."

"Can you two take care of the dishes?" Hermione's mother asked them.

"Yeah," Ron nodded.

"Well … good night then," she said, and both she and her husband left the kitchen, leaving them alone.

Ron took his wand to clean the kitchen while Hermione cast her Patronus and sent it to The Burrow.

"I hope your mother doesn't get angry."

"Why should she?" Ron said, casting _Scourgify_ on the dirty plates, cutlery and pots in the sink.

Hermione shrugged.

"Fleur told me to invite your parents to the wedding."

"Did she?" Hermione asked, surprised. "But — she doesn't know them."

"No, but Mum was talking about meeting them for another dinner, and that with all the preparations they simply had no time, and so Fleur suggested we invited them. She said they're your parents, after all."

"That's very nice of her."

"I didn't see the point in telling them, though."

Hermione nodded. She let out a sigh and dropped onto a chair.

Ron drew another and sat in front of her, grasping one of her hands and caressing her knuckles.

"Do you think they'll go?" he asked her. Hermione looked up at his eyes and shrugged.

"I hope so. It's a very difficult decision, though."

"Yeah."

They fell silent once more. After a bit, Ron got up and, moving his wand, sent the now clean and dried dishes to the cupboards. He heard Hermione move, and, when he turned round, he found her standing in front of him.

She approached him and put her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much for coming here tonight. For helping me telling them."

Ron shrugged.

"And for the things you said when I went to the bathroom."

"You heard?" Ron asked, embarrassed.

"It was the most wonderful thing you've ever said, Ron Weasley. And I'm so, so lucky for having you as my boyfriend," she added. Ron's heart soared with happiness, and a bright grin broke into his face.

"I just spoke the truth," he declared. "Though I was so afraid I would say the wrong thing and muck things up."

"You should give yourself much more credit, Ronald Weasley," she told him, her fingers caressing the back of his neck very lightly, causing goose bumps to erupt all over his skin. He just shrugged. Hermione smiled warmly at him. "I love you, you know?"

"I do."

"And it gets stronger each day," she confessed, and then kissed him. Passionately.

"I missed you," he muttered against her tender, soft lips when the kiss ended.

"I know. I'm so glad you're staying for the night."

"Me too. It's been too long since last time I woke up next to you."

Hermione's smile widened, and she kissed him again. One, two, three times, just brushing her lips against his, teasing him, promising but not giving.

"Hermione …" he whispered, feeling his entire body grow hot.

"I'm going to make love to you tonight, Ron. In so many ways," she declared in a tone so seductive that sent new shivers down Ron's back. His cock twitched with anticipation, urging him to take her to her room and ravage her. And yet …

"Hermione," he started, taking a deep breath to calm his traitorous body, "when I accepted to stay I was just thinking about sleeping with your body next to mine; about comforting you after such a hard conversation. You know I'm a randy pig, but —"

Hermione silenced him with another, very soft kiss. "I love you being a randy pig with me, Ron. And there's no better way for you to comfort me, to make me feel alive, and loved, than making love to me. Please, I want to," she practically begged, running her left hand up and down his chest.

"Fuck, I want to, too," he said, kissing her again. "So much. I want you so much, Hermione. Always," he confessed, claiming her mouth once more.

When they parted, Hermione stepped backwards, grabbing his right hand in her left one and pulling him to her. Her eyes were fixed on his, full of love and passion. Ron lost himself in her gaze.

Hermione led them to her room.

"I need to go to the loo first," he said, stopping at the doorway. "You can — well, get ready meanwhile, yeah?"

"Be quick," she told him, and, pulling his mouth to hers, gave him a brief, though incredibly passionate kiss that conveyed how much she wanted him. Ron gulped when she pulled away, his cock hard as a rock.

Ron went to the bathroom. He hadn't brought anything, so he just rinsed his mouth with water and some toothpaste while he used the toilet. Then he went back to her room, throwing a quick glance towards her parents' bedroom, wondering if they were talking and whether they would reach a decision that night.

He shook his head, thinking about her parents was not a good idea just before shagging their daughter …

He closed the door of her room behind him and, immediately, Hermione cast a Silence Charm on it. Ron looked at her, already under the blankets. He could see her naked arm and shoulder, though, and his cock twitched again. Was she already naked in the bed?

"Take off your clothes, Ron."

"I — I didn't bring any pyjamas, you know …"

"You won't need them. I'll keep you warm," she replied, smiling.

Ron laughed and stripped as quickly as possible.

"I see you're happy to see me, aren't you?" she inquired teasingly, her eyes fixed on his erect cock.

"Very," he nodded.

Her got under the sheets, and immediately reached for her body, sliding his hand down her back to her ass. He groaned. As he had guessed, she was completely naked.

Hermione moved against him and put one leg over his, caressing his calves with her foot. In response, Ron squeezed her ass and kissed her. Gently at first, but it soon turned into a full snog. When he thrust his tongue into her mouth, she moaned and rubbed against him. His cock brushed her curls and lower stomach, making him moan in response.

Ron squeezed her cheeks harder, and Hermione pressed her body into his, her hard nipples touching his chest, the kiss growing in intensity. Ron's mind felt clouded with desire. He seemed unable to think, just feel, and it only became more intense when he felt her slid her hand between them and began to fondle his cock and balls.

"Fuck, Hermione!"

"Yes, fuck Hermione, Ron," she purred, reminding him of the first time they had made love, in this same room. She had said those same words back then …

"Yes, yes …" he groaned. He moved his hand to grab one of her tits and kissed her again while he kneaded her.

Hermione stroked him and caressed his balls, causing precum to leak from his dick, but, after a while, she opened her legs more and, guiding him with her hand, began to rub her clit with the tip of his aching cock. She broke the kiss and moaned loudly.

"Yeah, Love, use my cock to get yourself off," he encouraged, bucking his hips against her. Hermione just moved her hand faster, lost in her own pleasure. Ron could felt how wet she was, and it only made him want her even more.

Hermione's moans became louder and Ron pinched her nipple, wanting for her to climax so he could bury himself into her. However, before she came, she pushed him away and, snapping her eyes open, stared at him. "Ron, I want you amazing mouth on me. Eat me, please. Now."

Ron felt his blood boil in his veins at her demand and threw the blankets off them before sliding down the bed and positioning himself between her parted legs. He looked at her expectant face, and then moved his gaze down her body, to her firm, round tits, and then to her glistening pussy. He licked his lips.

"Ron," she begged, raising her torso and extending her arms towards his head, undoubtedly with the intention of pushing him to her. Ron loved when she was bossy and demanding, but this time he grabbed her hands before they could reach him.

"Patience, Love."

"No!" she huffed. "Do it now, Ron, or I'll get off myself!"

"Fuck, that'd be so hot …"

"If I've got to do it myself, you'll have to do it yourself too!" she threatened.

"That would be mean, wouldn't it, Love?" he asked, lowering his head and kissing around her belly, while his hands caressed her thighs.

"Ron!" she shouted, when he plunged his tongue into her bellybutton, flicking it inside. Hermione's hips bucked, and she put her hands on his head and pushed him down. "Lower, Ron."

"Soon," he whispered, kissing her stomach before playing with her bellybutton again.

"Ron, that's not the hole in which I want your tongue! Lick my pussy NOW!"

"Fucking shit!" he exclaimed. Merlin, he loved Naughty Hermione … and to think that three months ago she wouldn't have been able to say the word 'pussy' … Unable to deny her (and himself) anymore, he moved a bit lower and opened her legs as wide as possible, revealing her completely to him. "Bloody hell, Hermione, I love your perfect pussy …" he whispered, and then licked her from bottom to top. Hermione moaned louder and bucked her hips, seeking more contact. Ron began to lick her in earnest, savouring her cunt, tasting her juices, and even biting softly on her clit, which almost made her jump on the bed.

"More, more, more!" she begged, sliding her fingers through his hair and pulling on it. "Keep going, Ron! Fuck, it feels so good! Love your tongue!"

Ron kept licking her for a while, and, when he sensed her excitation grow, getting her near to point of release, he thrust his tongue into her hole and used his right hand to rub her clit.

Her entire body was trembling now, but it wasn't enough. So he took off his tongue, and thrust his left index finger into her, coating it with her juices, while he licked her all around it, relishing on the feel of her pubic hair against his nose, her delicious, musky scent surrounding him.

"Oh, yes, Ron, yes, God, yesss!" she screamed, her entire body trashing. Ron glanced up and saw her pinching her own nipples and kneading her tits. The desire to stop what he was doing and just fuck her was overwhelming, but he resisted, and just used his last trick.

Taking her finger out of her, he thrust his tongue again, and, while he tongue-fucked her, he pushed her lubricated finger into her asshole. The effect was instantaneous.

"RON! OH, FUCK, RON! YES, OH, YES! Keep going! I'm about to cum! Fuck, I'm about to cuum!"

And cum she did, hard and long, while Ron's fingers and tongue kept pleasuring her. Ron almost winced due to the way she pulled on her hair and it crossed his mind that, should he continue to do this to her, he would be bald before he was forty years old.

"Oh, Ron …" she sighed, her chest heaving. Ron gave her one last long, slow licking and sat up, watching her. "Thank you," she said, smiling blissfully. "That was simply amazing."

"It was my pleasure."

"No, it was mine," she replied, smirking. She sighed again, closing her eyes contentedly. "You should live between my legs …"

"Fuck, Hermione …" he moaned. How did she manage to turn him on even more when he thought he was already at his limit?

Hermione opened her eyes and raised her body to a sitting position. Then, smiling at him, grabbed his cock and gave it a hard squeeze, sliding her hand up and down.

"Ohhh, fuck!"

"Mmh, you're so hard," she commented huskily. "You got so worked up eating me out, didn't you, Love?" she asked. "Licking my pussy makes you hard, doesn't it?"

"Fuck, yes. So hard!"

Hermione pushed him back and he fell onto the bed, his head beyond the bottom of the mattress. Smirking, Hermione grabbed his legs and, parting them, pulled him towards the headboard so he didn't have his head hanging and would be more comfortable. Next she manoeuvred so she was kneeling between legs and grasped his cock once more, stroking it with one hand and kneading his balls with the other.

"It looks delicious, Ron."

"Then suck it. Suck my balls, lick them, then suck my prick and swallow my cum," he blurted out, too affected by her hands to think before speaking.

"That sounds like an idea," she muttered and, lowering her body, she pushed his cock against his stomach so his bollocks were more accessible and began to lavish them with her tongue.

"Oh, yesss! That's it, Hermione! Lick my balls!"

"They're so soft," she commented, before taking one in her mouth. Ron groaned, and she released it and took the other in, rolling it inside and tonguing it. Ron raised his head so he could see Hermione between his legs, licking him. The sight was mind-blowing.

After paying attention to his sack for a while, she began to trace the vein of his shaft with her tongue, leaving a trail of saliva. Once at the tip, she flicked her tongue over the little slit, capturing the precum forming there and savouring it.

"Fuck, woman, you drive me fucking crazy …"

Hermione fixed her eyes on his and kept kissing and licking his cock, and even rubbing her cheeks against it. "Mmh, so soft …"

"Hermione, Merlin …"

She smiled and, cupping his sack, began to lick it up and down, covering it in her spit. Finally, after a while, she took mercy of him and, taking just the head in her mouth, sucked on it, hard.

"Fuck, yess! Suck on it, suck harder! Take it deeper!"

"Patience, Love," she said, releasing him, and Ron groaned.

"You're so —" but Ron didn't finish the sentence, because she took him in again. This time almost entirely, and, tightening her lips around him, slid up again, slowly, while her tongue swirled around his pole. "Fuuck, feels so good!"

And then Hermione really gave herself into the task, and began to suck him eagerly, lustfully even, worshipping his cock, intent on making him cum soon and hard.

"Cum for me, Ron, give me your hot seed," she muttered, and then engulfed him again.

Ron bucked his hips against her face, unable to hold himself. The blowjob she was giving him was spectacular, and she was kneading his balls so expertly he knew there was no way he was going to last.

"Hermionee, oh, fuck, I'm about to cum! Aaah, Merlin, keep sucking, keep sucking please!" he begged. He fisted the bedspread, his entire body on fire. Despite how much his body demanded that he closed his eyes, to better enjoy the feeling, he wanted to see her blowing him, so he looked down at her. And the image of her head bobbing up and down his cock, so committed to it, to his pleasure, her tits bouncing … It didn't matter that he had seen this image dozens of times already, it still blew his mind. His balls tightened, his cock swelled inside her sinful mouth —

"Cumming! I'm cumming, Hermione! Oh, fuck, swallow it all! Swallow it!" he yelled, his knuckles turning white, how tight he was clenching his fists. Hermione kept swallowing, taking every spurt he gave her while she hummed around him, savouring his seed.

Finally, his orgasm subsided, and Hermione gave him a last lick, taking every last drop from him, and, releasing his prick, she sat up, looking at him, a satisfied expression on her face.

"Merlin, Hermione … Such a good cocksucker …"

Hermione smirked at him, and then opened her mouth and showed him her tongue, his cum pooling on it.

"Fuck!" he swore, and she swallowed audibly.

"Mmh, I love your semen, Ron. Want to give me more?" she asked innocently, fondling him again and making sure he didn't go soft.

"I'd love to give you more," he said, still panting. "As much as you want."

"That sounds good," she said huskily.

"But I think I gave enough for your mouth, at least for the time being," he continued, and smiled lustfully at her. "I think the next load should be for your pussy, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think you're right," she nodded, biting her lower lip. "You certainly gave me a good load, Ron, and swallowing your come always makes me so wet …" she slid one hand down her body and caressed her brown curls above her cunt. "And right now I feel so empty … I could do with some cock up here, yes …" she commented casually, sliding one finger inside her. Ron groaned, and when she took the finger out and sucked on it seductively, he swore, his cock already hard in her other hand.

Driven crazy by her, he raised his torso, grabbed her by her hips and pulled her upon him. They stared at each other for a brief amount of time, her face above his, and then she kissed him hard. Ron put one hand on her ass and the other on her tits, kneading her roughly, his hips bucking under her. Without breaking the kiss, she straddled his hips and manoeuvred so the tip of his cock was positioned at her entrance. And then she pushed her hips down forcefully, burying his prick in her.

"Fuuck!" he exclaimed into her mouth when he felt his cock stretching her cunt.

"Ah, Ron, oh, I missed you inside me …"

"Fuck, yeah, ride me, Hermione!" he shouted.

Hermione started to move, slowly at first, but soon increased her rhythm, slamming down on him rather forcefully, and using her hands on his chest to leverage. Ron stared at her, benefitting from her horniness, and put his hands on her tits to squeeze them.

"Mmh, yes, Ron, yes, squeeze me. Fuck, I love your hands on my breasts while I fuck you … Oh … oh, ah, yes … so good, you feel fantastic!"

"So do you," he groaned, thrusting upwards to meet her. "So hot and tight ... and fuck, I love to see your tits bounce when you ride me!"

"Oh, mmh, right now they can't bounce, Ron, the way you're squeezing them … oh, yes …" she moaned, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip.

Ron felt his balls tighten and thrust harder against her, lifting his bum of the bed each time. Hermione snapped her eyes open at once and fixed them on his.

"RON! Oh, God, yes! Yes, you're so deep! Oooh, God!"

"Fuck, Hermione, you're so tight, I love your pussy! Harder!"

Hermione went harder, as requested, and Ron's eyes rolled in their sockets, such was the pleasure she was giving him. He squeezed her tits harder, making her moan in such a way his balls tightened, and he could have cum on the spot. But he wanted her to cum first, to feel her clenching around his dick.

"Ron … Oh, God, I'm so close …" she moaned, moving faster, her hands roaming over his chest. Ron smirked lustfully at her and thrust upwards a bit harder to help her along. Hermione let out a loud moan and threw her head backwards, exposing her sensual neck. Ron groaned at the sight and pinched her nipples with one hand, sliding the other down her body to her crotch, putting his thumb on her clit, and then moved it around.

"RON!" she screamed, opening her eyes wide in surprise. "Oh, fuck, yes! More, more! I'm — OH, FUCK, COMIING! I'M COMING, RON! OOH, OH, FUCK!"

Ron countered her bouncing with his own and kept stroking her clit, making her orgasm longer and stronger, until her movements became too erratic and, feeling too sensitive, she slapped his hand away and slumped over him, panting heavily.

"Good?" he asked.

"Mmmh," was the only response. "Amazing."

Grinning, Ron kissed her on the cheek, and then, moving closer to her ear, whispered, "what about my cock? It's still so hard, and my bollocks so full of cum …"

Hermione raised her head a bit, her hair completely on disarray around her face (making her, to Ron's eyes, incredibly cute and sexy) and stared at him, still a bit dreamy.

"Then we should dispose of it properly, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, we should."

"And where should we do that, so you can make a fresh batch?" she asked playfully, lowering her head to bit slightly on his lower lip.

"I think your cunt is a very nice place for it, don't you think?"

"Yes, the best," she nodded, pecking him seductively before biting on his lip once more. "Though my mouth comes pretty close …"

"And your fantastic ass, I must add," he said.

"Yes, that too … But not tonight. However …" she said, and, moving away from him, got on her hands and knees, raising her ass in the air and shaking it invitingly. "What about my pussy from behind?"

"Fuck, yesss!" he hissed, getting on his knees and crawling behind her as quick as he could, his cock demanding release. Hermione looked at him from over her shoulder and smirked, biting her lower lip, her eyes smouldering with desire. She shook her ass again. The movement caught Ron's eye and he groaned at the view.

"Fuck, you look so hot," he commented, putting his hands on her ass.

"I'd look even better with your cock in my cunt."

"Yes, definitively," he said, and, positioning himself, he took a second to savour the moment and thrust forward, burying his cock into her to the hilt, revelling at how snug and slippery she felt.

"Oh, Ron!"

"Fuck, so good … so tight," she moaned, starting to fuck her. He didn't bother with starting slow, and went for it from the beginning, slamming into her hard and fast, his mind set on cumming. Her licked his lips as he watched his hips collide with her buttocks, making them ripple deliciously. Fuck, he loved taking her like this, it felt simply spectacular, and she looked so devoted to him, to his pleasure … "Merlin, Hermione, your cunt is incredible. Fuck I wanna cum!"

"Yes, Ron, yes! Come inside me!" she encouraged him, turning her head to look at him again. "Fuck me hard and fast, pound me!"

"Fuck, yes! Gonna fuck your pussy so hard you'll feel me even after I pull out!" he groaned, grabbing her ass so hard he would leave fingerprints on her flesh and going even harder. "Oh, fuck, yes, yesss, it's so good … take it, take it!"

In response, Hermione moaned louder, too, and, to his surprise, clenched her inner muscles. Feeling that, Ron swore loudly, and, wanting to keep his speed, put more strength into it to fight her added tightness. The final sensation was so strong that his little self-control snapped and he went over the edge, spending himself inside her in long spurts.

"Oh, fuuck, fuck, FUCK! So good, Hermione! So fucking good!" he yelled as he gave the last and deep thrusts and deposited every drop of his semen in her body. Finally, when he stopped moving, he lowered his body and gave her a kiss on her back, while his cock softened a bit and slipped out of her well-fucked hole.

"It was good, I get," she commented, dropping onto the bed and turning her head to the side.

"Fucking good," he nodded, lying next to her, on his side, a very happy smile on his face.

Hermione giggled a bit and kissed him briefly on the lips before resting her head on the pillow once more.

"Tired?" he asked her, caressing her nude back up and down.

"Mmh, yes …" she smiled. "Why? Do you want another round?"

Ron shrugged, grinning. "You know I'm always ready for another round, love."

Hermione looked down, at his almost limp cock, and touched it, feigning disapproval. "I'm afraid this —" she began to say, but shut up at once when his dick twitched in her hand. Ron smiled smugly at her. "OK, you win. You're always ready," she conceded.

"Which you love."

"Which I love," she admitted. She let out a sigh and yawned. "Though I think I'd like to sleep now."

"Yes, it's been a hard day."

She nodded, her smile vanishing.

Ron got closer to her and took her in his arms so she was snuggled against him. "I'm with you, Hermione. Always."

"I know. I love you, Ron."

"I love you too," he responded, kissing her on the forehead.

— o —

When Ron woke up next morning, Hermione was still deep asleep, her back against him and her hair all over the pillow. Ron yawned and rubbed his eyes, and then raised his body to look at her, grinning at how cute and beautiful she looked. He knew she wouldn't believe him, what with her hair, puffy eyes and all that, but Ron couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight, specially if, like now, she was completely starkers. His cock jolted, even though he couldn't really see her body, hidden under the blankets.

Moving very slowly, he lifter the blankets a bit, and she shifted on the bed, now lying on her back, and Ron was treated to the view of her voluptuous breasts. He let his hungry eyes roam down her slender body, over her tummy and towards her legs. He lifter the blankets a bit more, and he saw that she had one stretched out, and the other bent at the knee, creating a triangle between them and exposing the soft curls of her pussy.

He looked at her face again, and grinned inwardly. He had never woken up her this way (she had done it to him twice), but today seemed like the perfect day, wasn't it?

Sliding under the blankets carefully, so not to awaken her, he manoeuvred to get between her legs and, very softly, pushed them apart to open her to him completely. He licked his lips and, with a last glance up, he lowered his head and licked her entire slit from bottom to top.

At once, she shuddered, yet didn't wake up. His smile broadening, he did it again, and again, this time making sure to circle her clit before repeating the motion.

She let out a soft whimper and squirmed on the bed, unconsciously opening her legs more to him, which he took advantage of to spread her lips with his fingers and thrust his tongue into her, initiating a slow tongue-fucking.

"Mmmh, aaah … oh, mmh …" she moaned, her hands sliding down her torso. "It feels … it — Ooh, Ron!" she cried suddenly.

Ron looked up, still moving his tongue inside her, and found her with her head raised, staring at him with eyes like saucers.

"What are you — Oh, oh, yes!" she moaned, falling again and arching her body. Her hands found his head and pressed him more against her centre as she opened her legs even further to give him more access.

"Good morning, love," he muttered against her pussy, sticking his tongue out to lap at her clit.

"Fuck, so good," she said, looking at him again. "Don't stop, Ron, it feels great!"

"Like my surprise, do you?" he asked, feasting on her once more.

"Oh, yes, yes! You should wake me up like this every day!"

"Mmh," was his only response, as he didn't want to stop what he was doing. And, even if he had wanted, she was now pressing her so hard into her pussy that it would be very difficult. It was obvious that she wanted to come, and wasn't going to let him go until he made her.

Very turned on by that realisation, he put all his efforts to achieve just that, fucking her with his tongue before sucking on her clit while he put two fingers inside her.

Hermione was now having a hard time keeping still, her body arching and moving and squirming. Ron felt her hands leave his head, and, looking up, watched her move them to her breasts to squeeze them and pinch her nipples. His cock, hard as steel, twitched, wanting nothing more than to be where his fingers were.

"Like that, like that, Ron! Oh, yes, yes, yes, I'm — Ooooh, cumming! Gods, Ron, don't stop, don't — oh, fuck!" she screamed, convulsing on the bed. Ron felt her pussy contract around his fingers and her juices coat his hand completely as he kept licking her clit, stopping only when she became too sensitive to let him continue.

"Good morning again," raising his body and crawling towards her head while he licked his lips.

Hermione opened her eyes, her gaze feral, and, grabbing his head, brought it down to hers and snogged him passionately, invading his mouth with her tongue and practically sucking on his lips.

"Whoa," he said, when they broke apart. "You usually complain about my morning breath."

"You taste like me," she explained, her expression utterly content and relaxed. "I love my taste on your mouth."

"Especially due to the reason I taste like you."

"Yes, especially because of that," she nodded, grinning. She gave him another kiss. "You're hard, aren't you?"

Ron arched his eyebrows and lowered his body over hers, letting her feel his hardness against her thigh. "It almost offends me that you're making that question."

"Oh, I'm sure I can make up to you," she replied, smiling coyly. "What if I suck that hard, big, wonderful piece of meat until you come in my mouth?"

"I was thinking of your hot, tight pussy, if I am sincere."

"Later," she said, pushing him off her and rolling them over so she was on top of him. "I want to taste you first."

And with those words, she scooted down, leaving a trail of kisses down his body until she reached his dick and, without preamble, took in her mouth almost to the hilt.

"Oh, fuck …" he moaned, both at the feeling and the sight. Well, if she wanted cum for breakfast, who was him to deny her? "Suck it, Hermione. Take it deeper, make me cum hard."

Hermione didn't hesitate, and started bobbing her head at a frantic pace, taking him almost to the root before sliding back up clenching her lips for maximum friction and swirling her tongue around his tip.

"Oh, fuck … fuck, Hermione, I love the way you suck my cock … fuck, so good! Keep going!"

She hummed around him and sucked harder, moving one hand to his balls, which she kneaded ardently and expertly. He could almost imagine the cum churning in them, ready to be fired into her delicious, hot mouth …

Fuck.

Wanting more, he began to thrust upwards, slowly but decidedly. Hermione looked at him, her eyes full of determination and lust. They hold gazes as their movements intensified. Ron could feel a strong climax approaching, and wanted to see her take him all and swallow, making sure not a single drop was wasted.

"Almost there, Hermione," he hissed, his hands gripping the sheets hard. "Suck it hard … suck it hard …"

Hermione managed to do so, her eyes darkening, and something snapped inside Ron.

"FUUCK, YES!" He began to shoot into her mouth. At once, Hermione moved up a bit, grasping the rest of his length in her hand and stroking it fast, and, as he spurted, she moved the tip of her tongue to his hole, playing with it. "OOH, FUCK, HERMIONE, YES! YESYESYES!" he yelled, his hips bucking into her mouth until, spent, his body sagged and he closed his eyes, feeling utterly relaxed, enjoying Hermione still licking and sucking on his sensitive cock.

After a few seconds, she released him and Ron opened his eyes, smiling dazedly at her. She opened her mouth, showed him a pool of his cum on her tongue, and then swallowed audibly, making and exaggerated gesture and noise, and if she had just ate the most delicious dish in the world.

"Glad you like it, Love."

"It's so tasty and creamy," she muttered seductively.

She lay on top of him, almost straddling his body, and they shared a long kiss. Ron put his hands on her back and began to caress her, eager to continue, but he saw her looking at her clock.

"Hermione?" he asked, stopping his hands.

"My parents must be already up," she commented.

Ron turned his head and saw it was half past eight. "Oh, yeah."

Hermione sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, her expression sad, and Ron knew that the mood was gone.

"Do you want to get up? See if — if they have made a decision?"

Hermione just nodded.

They got dressed in silence, and then, together, went down. Ron couldn't help but feel nervous, though, thinking about the conversation that awaited them. It was a decision too complicated to be taken in just a single night, wasn't it?

"Good morning," Hermione's mum said when she saw them enter the kitchen. She was finishing preparing breakfast and Ron noticed how serious she looked.

"Where — where is dad?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"In the backyard," she answered. "He'll come in soon. You can sit down."

They did as told, and a tense silence fell over the kitchen. Hermione's mum was putting the las things on the table when they heard a door opening and then closing. A few seconds later, Mr Granger entered the kitchen.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Dad."

"Good morning, Will."

"Breakfast's ready, dear," his wife said.

The two of them sat at the table, and they all began to eat. Ron had been hungry, but now, with the thick tension in the air, he wasn't sure he would be able to.

Hermione must feel the same, because, a bit later, he dropped her spoon after having eaten just a spoonful and, letting out a sigh, looked at her parents.

"Did you — did you think about what we t-talked last night?" she asked nervously.

Her parents exchanged a look before focusing on her again.

"Yes," her father said.

"And?" Hermione asked, when neither one of her parents said anything else.

Her father sighed. "We'll do it."

"What?" she asked. "You mean —?"

"Yes," he nodded sadly. Ron saw her mother's eyes get moist.

"Mum," Hermione whispered.

She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head.

"We've spent half the night talking about this, Hermione," her father continued. "This has been the hardest decision ever, but, if you both are so sure it's the only way to be safe … We don't want you to be distracted worrying about us instead of concentrating in your — mission, whatever it is."

"Thank you," Hermione said, her voice hoarse. She was on the verge of tears, too, and Ron, instinctively, took one of her hands in his.

"Come with us, the both of you," her mother blurted out at once. "Please, Hermione, you're too young to be fighting in a war. Harry can come as well, just — just —"

"Mum, I can't do that," Hermione replied, her voice quivering.

"Why?" she exclaimed. "Why not? This — this is insane, Hermione!"

"Because fleeing won't solve anything, Mum!" Hermione yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We've already talked about t-this. The longer we wait to stop him, the harder it'll be and more people will d-die. The only way to be safe is to fight him."

Her mother shook her head.

"Jane, we've talked about this," said William, whose eyes were also wet.

"It's so unfair. So unfair and so hard."

"This is not easy for me, either," said Hermione. "I _hate_ that you've got to go. I'm sorry that, because of —"

"No," her mother said sternly, interrupting her. "Unfair as it is, it is not your fault, Hermione."

"But —"

"I said _no_," her mother cut in.

Hermione wiped out her tears and nodded, unable to talk.

Clearing his throat, Ron decided to intervene to move things along. "Now that you've made your choice, we should make the arrangements. When do you want to leave?"

Hermione's parents exchanged a look. "We haven't talked about that."

"It should be soon," Hermione piped in. "We've still got to arrange a few things, but it shouldn't take longer than a few hours."

"One day …" her mother muttered.

"Yes, I suppose there's no point in delaying it," her father said dejectedly. "After breakfast we should start packing, then."

His wife nodded. "I suppose." She looked at Hermione. "Will you help me?"

Hermione nodded, gulping.

And so, after a sombre breakfast, Hermione went to help her mother to pack. Ron popped into The Burrow to explain the situation to his parents and tell them that Hermione needed him. His mother, of course, made a great fuss over the whole situation. Ron couldn't help but smile at how concerned she was over his girlfriend. She even suggested that he contacted his father, as the Ministry could made things easier, but Ron refused vehemently, saying that Hermione had everything covered. They couldn't trust the Ministry.

"She'll be staying, here, won't she?" his mum asked finally, just when Ron was about to leave. "She won't be staying alone in that house."

"Yes, she'll come here."

"Good," his mother said, sighing. "Go, then, and be careful."

Ron Disapparated back to Hermione's backyard, startling Hermione's father, who had just got out of the house.

"Sorry," Ron said, noticing how he had put his hand over his heart, breathing rapidly.

"Don't worry. It's just difficult to get accustomed to it, noisy as it is."

"Yeah, I know."

"I was going to go to the garage, care to help me?"

"'Course."

Together they went in, and Hermione's father opened the cars to retrieve some documents. Then he took a look around, and, sighing, moved towards his motorcycle.

"What's going to happen to it?" he asked, turning to look at Ron. "The house is still protected by your spell, right?"

Ron thought about it for a moment before answering. "Technically yes, but as no one will be living here, the protection will be much less strong. However, that also would mean that the Death Eaters won't have a reason to break in, but well, with them one can never know."

Hermione's dad nodded sadly.

"But we can take care of the motorcycle and the cars," Ron added. He took his wand and pointed it to the Harley. "_Reducio!_"

At once, the motorcycle started to shrink, and only stopped when it was the size of a toy. Then Ron summoned it and caught it in his hands. "I can take it with me, and the cars too, and keep them safe at The Burrow." He pointed his wand at the cars and, first one, and then the other, were also shrunk.

"Thank you, Ron."

Ron simply shrugged. "It's the least I can do."

They went back into the house. Hermione and her mother were climbing down the stairs, several large suitcases floating behind them. Ron looked around and didn't fail to notice how empty it looked, without all the family photos.

"We just packed the most essential things," her mother commented. "Whatever we can't take with us that it's personal and valuable, Hermione has shrunk it and will take with her to The Burrow."

"We did the same with the cars and the motorcycle," Ron said.

"But how are we going to get to the airport?"

"Apparating," Hermione explained. "I don't want any Death Eater knowing how you left. We'll Apparate into Heathrow, in a secure place."

"Okay then."

"Let's go over the plan, okay?" Hermione said, feeling uncomfortable.

Her father nodded and they sat on the couch. Hermione produced the folder with the documents and the enchanted rings.

"Once we're in the airport, you'll put on these rings. They're enchanted, so, to everyone else, you'll look completely different. But not to each other," she quickly added, seeing as her mother had opened her mouth in protest. "You must keep them on always. Its magic derives from the protective spell we cast upon the house, so, besides making sure you're unrecognisable, it'll give you some additional protection. Get it?"

Both her parents nodded.

She showed them their new documents. "These documents are enchanted, too. Not only will they give you new identities, but, by showing them, any procedure you've got to endure will be easier. With this you won't have problems getting your money in new bank accounts and will make easy dealing with any authorities. It'll also help you get to an hotel and acquire a house or a flat to live in. Inside the folder are written instructions and other things that will help you to settle in your new lives there."

"You seemed to have thought about everything," her father commented, impressed.

"Of course I have. I want to make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible, and that I'll be able to find you quickly once everything's over."

"So we're ready, then?" Ron asked.

"The only thing left is the plane tickets to Sidney, but I pre-booked them. I'll just call the airline and confirm the — the date," Hermione answered, getting up and moving towards the phone.

Fortunately, there were seats available for a fly that same evening, and so everything was arranged. Afterwards, they made sure everything they needed was packed, and what they didn't but wanted to keep safe was in a bag Hermione has charmed with an Extension Charm. Lots of things would be left in the house, but it weren't really valuable.

The four of them had lunch together. The three Grangers wanted to enjoy their last hours together in Merlin knew how much time, but it was obvious to Ron that nobody was really having any fun. The prospect of what was to come was too gloomy, and, though no one mentioned it, Ron knew that the Grangers were wondering if they would ever see their daughter again.

And seeing them, sitting on the couch, Hermione snuggled between her parents as they watched the TV without really seeing it, Ron swore on his Magic that they would be reunited again.

Finally, the time to leave arrived, sooner than anyone would have liked, and Hermione's mother went to the bathroom before Apparating to the airport.

Her father looked around, at his house, and then turned to face Ron and Hermione, who were standing together. His eyes were moist. "I've lived in this house for almost twenty years," he told them. "We bought it six months after we got married, and you were conceived here," he added, looking at Hermione. "It's the home of our family."

"I know, Dad," Hermione muttered, tears running down her face. "We'll put even more protection around it. And whatever harm it may undergo, we'll fix it before retrieving you."

Her father nodded, unable to utter any words. Then Hermione's mother come back, walking slowly, as if dreading the moment to leave. When she reached them she let out a deep sigh and just said, "Ready."

Hermione shrank their suitcases for easy transportation, and then the four or them grabbed each other's hands. Turning on the spot, Hermione Apparated them to an empty room in Heathrow.

"God!" her mother said, clearly feeling a bit dizzy by the experience. Ron grabbed her by her arm, fearing she would fall to the floor, but she managed to stay on her feet. Hermione's father just dropped onto a bench, taking deep breaths.

"That's a bit nauseating," he commented, grimacing.

"The effect will pass soon," Ron told them.

Not saying anything, Hermione took her wand and restored their luggage's original size, then gave them the enchanted rings. Her parents took them, a bit apprehensively.

"Do — do you feel better?" Hermione asked, her voice hoarse. Ron knew she was on the verge of tears and was making a great effort not to cry.

"Yes, yes," her mother said.

William got up, and the four of them just stood there, looking sad and uncomfortable.

"Well, I — I suppose this is — well, goodbye," her father managed to say after a few, long moments of silence.

Hermione nodded quickly. "Yes, you — you should check in s-soon."

For a moment, parents and daughter just stared at one another, drinking in their appearances, wondering when they would see the other party again, if it happened, and then, suddenly, they were embracing and sobbing.

"I love y-you," muttered Hermione. "I love you so m-much."

"I know, sweetie," her mother replied, caressing her wild hair. She, too, was crying. "We love you too, and we're so proud of you."

Ron felt his own eyes moisten.

Neither one of the Grangers seemed to want to be the first one to break the family hug, but, eventually, they pulled away.

Hermione's dad stared at her and caressed her cheek, a sad smile appearing on his face. "Yesterday you were my little, incredibly mature and smart girl, and now you're an incredibly mature, smart and beautiful woman, who's got a wonderful man as a boyfriend, is about to fight in a war and taking care of her old parents."

Hermione let out a humourless, strangled chuckle. "Y-You're not o-old."

Her dad smiled again and shook his head. He looked at Ron. "Come here, Son."

Ron gave a few steps towards them, until he was next to Hermione. Her father put his hands on their shoulders. "Promise me you'll take care of each other, and of Harry."

"I promise, Will," Ron said, his voice weak.

"I p-promise," Hermione said.

Her father nodded and gave a step back. Hermione's mum hugged them both. "Take care, please," she begged, and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

After a bit, she released them and moved next to her husband. Both couples, young and old, looked at the other.

"We've got to go," Hermione's dad said, and his wife nodded. They put on their rings, and suddenly, to Ron and Hermione William and Jane Granger vanished, replaced by Wendell and Monica Wilkins. They grabbed their luggage.

"Have fun at the wedding, okay?" her mother told them with a smile, whilst tears ran down her face. Hermione just nodded, unable to talk. Ron grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

And then her parents turned round and, without another glance, left the room, leaving them alone.

Knowing that Hermione was about to break down, he quickly Apparated them back to the living room of her house. Immediately, Hermione put her arms around his neck and cried into his chest, her body rocking with the force of her sobs.

Ron looked down at her, his sight becoming blurry due to the tears. He caressed her back in a comforting manner and kissed the top of her head repeatedly, trying to convey how much he loved her. "It'll be okay, Hermione," he muttered, hoping he sounded surer than he felt. "They'll be okay." He gave her another kiss and embraced her tightly, pressing her against his body. "I love you. You're so incredibly brave and I love you much."

"I — I l-love you t-t-too," she sobbed, her voice muffled. "Hug me, Ron. P-please, j-just hug m-me and never let me g-g-go."

"Never," he said, squeezing her even harder. "I'll never let you go."

Somehow, they ended up sitting on the sofa, still embracing, Ron trying to offer her comfort but feeling he was failing miserably.

After a while, Ron didn't know how long, Hermione moved and pulled away from him. Wiping out her eyes, she got up and, with a look of determination on her face, she took out her wand and began casting Conservation spells all around, which would ensure the house remained just as it was. Next she added even more protective charms to make it harder for the Death Eaters to enter unscathed.

Once she was done, they went up to her room. Hermione finished packing her things, leaving the room devoid of any personality, and then turned to Ron. "Take me to The Burrow."

Ron nodded and, grabbing her hand, Apparated them just outside the property. Night had almost fallen, and the crooked house was alight.

"Ready?" he asked her. Hermione nodded. "Let's go home, then," he added, and, hand in hand, walked towards the kitchen door.

* * *

_Some of you have commented about how understanding Hermione's parents are. Well, I always felt they are pretty liberal, as they allow Hermione to spend most of the year away, not just at Hogwarts but with the Weasleys. Regarding the war, besides Hermione's father having his own father as a young soldier, it's not different than the Weasleys allow Ron to become one of Harry's decoys. They're of age, and they're at war. As much as they hate it, they understand that it must be done._

_And here there's no need to modify memories. As a result of Hermione's parents learning the whole truth during Easter, she can tell them the truth, and yet increase their protection thanks to the Magic she and Ron cast on the house. This is a change that I really liked._

_Now, as I had told you, I am working in a couple of one shots that I hope will be posted in a few days, so keep an eye open for them!_


	15. Before the Wedding

_Next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

**Before The Wedding**

"Long day, huh?" Ron asked Hermione when they entered his room and he closed the door. She nodded, a weary expression on her face, and dropped onto his bed, sighing. "Sorry, my family can be a bit overwhelming at times."

"Don't be sorry," she replied, smiling at him. "Being here is the closest thing to home for me, Ron. Your family's been just wonderful to me."

"Yeah, I suppose," Ron nodded. Slowly, he approached the window and looked out of it, though there was no Moon and nothing could really be seen, apart from the distant glow of the lights from Ottery St Catchpole.

The moment Hermione and Ron entered the kitchen after arriving from her parents', Ron's mum was upon her, enveloping her in a tight motherly hug while she murmured things like '_dear_' and '_my sweet, brave girl_'. Hermione broke down between her caring, motherly arms and, when she had calmed down, his mother forced her to sit on a chair, asking her how she was and telling her that she shouldn't worry and that everything would be all right.

Hermione had been a bit overwhelmed at first though grateful for how loved and accepted she was. As Fleur offered Hermione a cup of tea, Ron's mum ordered him to place Hermione's things in Ginny's room, and told her that she could stay for the entire summer and even longer, and Ron's dad assured her that the Order would make sure her other relatives received magical protection, giving her a great sense of relief.

Finally, after a copious dinner in which everyone tried to be as funny as they could, wanting to distract Hermione, she had told everyone she was tired, and had asked Ron, a bit sheepishly, if they could go up to his room. And it was a testimony to how worried his parents were about her that, though they shared a look, they didn't say anything, knowing she needed some quiet and peace.

Ron heard Hermione shift on the bed, distracting him from his thoughts, and turned towards her to see her lying down on top of it with her eyes closed, her head on his pillow and her right leg hanging from the side.

"Comfortable?" he asked with a grin.

She nodded again without opening her eyes. Ron walked towards the bed and she moved a bit towards the wall to give him space to sit. He grabbed her right hand in his and caressed it lovingly.

"How are you?"

"Fine," she answered, finally opening her eyes to look at him.

"Really?" he asked, and she shrugged looking away.

"I — I just wonder when I'll see them again. Or if —"

"_Hermione_," Ron said, cutting her. "You'll see them again," he assured her, trying to sound confident. "And sooner than you think, you'll see."

Hermione stared at him for a moment and then smiled. "Thanks, Ron, but you cannot know that. No one can. Who knows how long it'll take for us to find the horcruxes?" she asked. "And even when we do, defeating Voldemort …" Ron squirmed, uncomfortable at hearing the name. "And speaking of that," she added, looking at him pointedly, "your mother seems to think I'm going to stay here for a long time."

"Yeah."

"So you haven't told your parents about — leaving?"

Ron shook his head. "No."

"Ron!" she exclaimed, admonishing him. "You've got to tell them, and quickly!"

"I know. I told Fred and George, but I didn't want to tell Mum and Dad before I knew what to do about them."

"You mean what you told me about making sure Death Eaters wouldn't know you are out there with Harry?"

"Yeah. They'll think you've left with your parents, but I need to make sure my family is somewhat safe, that they won't be kidnapped and tortured to know about my whereabouts if You-Know-Who takes over."

They fell silent for a bit, both deep in thought, until Hermione asked, tentatively, "The Order really thinks he is going to subjugate the Ministry?"

"Yeah," he answered. "No one really knows what Scrimgeour is doing, and Dad says there are Death Eaters and people Imperiused infiltrated. He says that, with Dumbledore gone, no one feels confident about winning the war, even if no one speaks openly about that."

"And yet none of the authorities really seemed concerned about his passing at his funeral," Hermione commented angrily.

"Yeah, but I bet they're reconsidering what Dumbledore meant, now that things are going downhill so quickly," Ron replied angrily. "They're just a bunch of morons, the whole lot of them."

They fell silent once more, and Ron lay beside her, taking her hand in his. Once he was comfortable, Hermione turned to look at him.

"So — have you got any ideas?" she asked, and Ron looked at her, furrowing his brow in confusion. "About your family, I mean."

"Oh. Yeah, I thought about feigning some illness — one that doesn't require staying at St Mungo's, but that keeps people away."

"Mmh," nodded Hermione. "But — how?"

"I don't know. Fred and George liked the idea, said they would think about it."

Hermione nodded again, and Ron rolled to his side so they both were facing each other, their entwined hands between them.

"I like this," she commented after a while. "Being here, with you."

Ron grinned. "You tell me. Do you know how many times I've fantasised about you in this bed?"

"Knowing you, I bet that lots and lots of times."

"Yeah. Lots and lots and lots of times."

Hermione laughed lightly and, reaching forwards, kissed him softly in the mouth.

"Thank you so much for being with me these two days," she told him when she pulled back. "I don't know if I'd have managed to go through all of it without you."

"Of course you'd have, and you know it," he said dismissively. "You're brilliant. And determined. And brave. And so fucking adorable when you're blushing," he added, and she smiled.

"Maybe," she replied, "but still … it was much easier with you by my side."

"I love you, Hermione."

She kissed him again. "I'd love to sleep here, with you," she declared sadly. "But I don't want your mother to get angry or think bad about me. Your family has been nothing but wonderful to me, and I love them."

"You'd sleep better here?" he asked her, serious.

"Yes."

"Then stay."

"But your mother —"

"I don't think she'll mind, today," Ron affirmed. "She knows how hard it was for you, what you did. As long as we don't close the door completely, I think we'll be okay. So — no fantasies," he added somewhat jokingly.

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. "I'm not in the mood for that tonight, anyway."

"It's okay, Love. As I said, though day."

"I'll go change then."

She left the room and Ron changed into his pyjamas, too. He was already in bed, sitting against the wall, when Hermione came back, wearing a t-shirt and shorts and looking utterly delicious.

"Did you see anyone?" he asked her, trying to keep his mind away from her body.

"Ginny," Hermione answered, setting the door ajar and getting into bed between him and the wall.

"Did you tell her you were sleeping here?"

"It wasn't necessary. She told me '_you're not sleeping here, are you?_'" Hermione said, a bit embarrassed. "How's she?"

Ron shrugged. "Okay, I think. Coping. She's strong."

Hermione nodded and snuggled into him, putting her left arm over his belly.

"I like this," she said, sighing. "I'm going to miss it once Harry is back."

"Yeah."

"Do you — do you know something about that? About when he'll be coming?"

Ron shook his head. "I think the Order is making plans, but, as far as I know, nothing has been decided yet. The only thing I know is that it's going to be before his birthday."

"Well, the wedding is on the first of August, so —"

"It's not that. Apparently, once Harry becomes seventeen, his protection at Privet Drive will break, and the Order fears You-Know-Who will Apparate right there, so he must have left before then."

"It makes sense," she nodded. She shifted a bit and yawned. "I'm tired."

"Yes, we should get to sleep. I'm sure Mum will have loads of chores for us tomorrow."

"Good."

"Good?" he asked, looking at her disbelievingly.

"Yes, that'll keep my mind busy. Tomorrow, my parents will already be in Sydney."

"They'll be all right," Ron assured her. "They've got the rings, enchanted with our Magic. If something happened, we would know at once, so, as the saying goes, no news is good news."

"You're right," she said, and then gave him a gentle kiss on his neck.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep in each other's arms.

— o —

When Ron woke up next morning, feeling a soft body against his, it took him a moment to remember what had happened. Once he did, though, he looked to his side and couldn't help but smile, seeing his girlfriend looking so peaceful in her sleep, her hair all around her. She didn't have her arm over him, but had draped her leg around his, and he could feel her soft thigh touching his morning erection.

He wondered if she would be in the mood to get off, but, hearing his mother talking downstairs, he looked at the door, which, to his surprise, was half-open, and decided anything sexual wouldn't be a good idea at all.

Carefully, he extracted himself from the bed. Hermione shifted, repositioning herself, but didn't wake up. Smiling at her, he got changed and, after a trip to the loo, went downstairs, his stomach grumbling at the smell of bacon and sausages.

"Good morning," he said, yawning, when the entered the kitchen. Ginny was already at the table, talking to Bill and Fleur, while his mum busied herself with breakfast.

"Slept well, Ron?" asked Bill, smirking.

"Beel!" Fleur scolded him.

"What?" he protested. "We've got to sleep in different rooms and he's got to spend the night with his girlfriend. A bit unfair, if you ask me, giving we're about to get married."

Ron felt his ears grow hot and looked at his mother, who was eyeing him.

"Well, poor Hermione was distraught last night, but they left the door open," she commented, staring at him. "And I'm sure you were a perfect gentleman, weren't you, Ronald?" she asked, daring him to say otherwise.

"Mum!"

"Anyway, yesterday was a special occasion. For the rest of the summer she'll sleep in Ginny's room, won't she?"

"Yeah," Ron mumbled, sitting down.

Bill and Fleur left for work soon after, and Ron and Ginny were finishing eating when they heard someone climbing down the stairs. A moment later, Hermione walked into the kitchen, looking a bit awkward.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, dear," Ron's mum greeted her, a wide smile in her face. "Sit down to eat."

"Thank you," she said, doing as asked. She gave Ron a smile. Ginny arched an eyebrow.

"Did you sleep well?" Ron's mum asked her, filling her plate with bacon and sausages. Hermione flushed deeply.

"Yes — yes, I did." She looked up at his mother. "Mrs Weasley, I —"

"Don't worry, dear," she said, patting her on the shoulder. "No harm done. I understand you needed comfort last night."

"Thank you," Hermione said, grateful. Ron grabbed her hand and their eyes met. "They're all right. You know that, right?"

"Yes," she said, smiling, and started to eat.

As Ron had anticipated, his mother loaded them with tasks regarding the upcoming wedding, like degnoming the garden, mowing the grass, tending to the hedge, cleaning the rooms and so on. Ron often protested about some of the chores, stating that it was pointless since he was sure they were going to do it again before the wedding.

All that work meant that Ron and Hermione had little time alone, either to plan the search for the horcruxes or to be intimate with each other. It had been eleven days since Ron had made love to her and he was getting restless. He had to resort to wanking again, and though that was good, it wasn't nearly enough. Besides, it wasn't just the sexual release, but the closeness to her what he missed.

He let out a long sigh. He heard voices and looked away from the hedge he had been trimming and spotted Hermione and Ginny, who had just walked out of the house, talking. He followed them with his eyes until they turned around the house, his eyes focused on Hermione's delicious bum, encased in a fitting pair of denim shorts.

His cock twitched, and he closed his eyes, remembering the only occasion he had got some release with her since her parents had left. It had been four days ago. After a tiring day of chores, Ron had managed to get her to go with him down to the field where they used to play Quidditch. He had wanted to take her down to the village, but his mother had refused, saying it was beyond the protected area and, therefore, too dangerous. They had sat down, enjoying the warm weather, and, after sharing some pumpkin juice, Hermione had cast some privacy charms around them, had opened his trousers and, taking his hardening cock out, had given him an amazing blowjob. He had cum into her mouth in no time, after so long without proper release. It had bee so strong he had feared he would overflow her, but she had dutifully swallowed it all. Unfortunately, he hadn't had time to return the favour then. He had, however, managed to finger-fuck her into an orgasm yesterday, while they sat under a tree away from the house. But he craved more, and he knew so did she, by the way their eyes locked sometimes. He could see in her gaze the same lust and need he felt.

Sighing, he turned back to the hedge and continued with his job, pointing his wand at it to prune the protruding branches. As he advanced, his thoughts drifted to Harry. The Order had had a meeting two days ago, after dinner. Kingsley had announced, to everyone's dismay, that Pius Thicknesse, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement since the murder of Amelia Bones, was most surely under the Imperius Curse, and had banned all magical ways of transportation at Little Winghing to 'ensure Harry's safety'. Of course, the Order knew that it was just a way to prevent Harry from leaving his house until You-Know-Who himself could attack him there, but there was little that they could do about it.

Mad-Eye had explained that they couldn't wait until Harry's birthday, and would have to take him out without the use of spells, which discarded Apparition or Portkeys. Most surely, they would have to take him out flying, and it was a high possibility that Death Eaters were watching the area. Bringing Harry to the Burrow would be very difficult, and dangerous. There were less than two weeks until his birthday, and the plan had still to be fixed.

So concentrated he was that he practically jumped when he felt Hermione speak behind him.

"Busy?"

"Bloody hell, woman, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he exclaimed as he turned round to face her. She was staring at him, an amused expression on her face. "I could have hexed you, you know."

She laughed. "You were trimming, Ron, not on guard duty."

"Yeah, well, I was deep in thought," he explained grumpily, feeling his ears turn pink with embarrassment.

"Yes, I could tell," said Hermione, not realising — or choosing to ignore — his mortification. "And what were you thinking about?"

Ron didn't answer immediately. If he told her it was about Harry, she would worry, so he decided to bend the truth a bit.

"You."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Me?"

"Yeah. About how little time we've got together."

"We spend loads of time together, Ron," she countered.

He stared at her intensely. "You know what I mean."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and approached him. "I know. That's why I'm here," she explained as she put one hand on his arm and caressed it.

The little touch sent shivers down Ron's body.

"Hermione …"

"Your sister is helping your mother with dinner, but it won't be ready for a while. I told them I was going for a walk with you."

"I'm sweaty," he said.

"I like you sweaty," she replied, flirting.

Ron pocketed his wand and, grabbing her hand, pulled her with him along the hedge, moving away from the house.

"It's darkening," he commented.

"We won't go outside the wards."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked her as they reached the orchard. Hermione didn't answer, and they just kept walking among the trees and bushes that didn't allow them to see the house. He was going to ask her again when, suddenly, she stopped and, turning him to face her, she kissed him passionately, thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

Ron opened his eyes wide, caught off-guard, but recovered rather quickly and returned the kiss with equal intensity. She put her arms around his neck and he put his on her waist, his fingers reaching under the t-shirt she was wearing to touch her soft skin.

"Fuck," he said dazedly when they separated. "That was good."

Hermione just kissed him again, even more frenziedly, her hands sliding down his chest and towards his back, caressing him. Ron also moved his towards her back, fingering the waistband of her shorts, before forcing it them under them to touch her soft, round ass over her silky panties.

She moaned, turning Ron's cock into a steel rod, and ground her hips against his with desperation. "Ron, I need you," she muttered wantonly, her eyes fixed on his.

"Merlin, Hermione …"

"You don't know how it's been," she said, her hands still caressing his back, "seeing you all the time, and then having to be in the room with Ginny. I've had to take care of myself in the shower …"

"Holy fuck …"

She bit her bottom lip again. "At least you've got your own room," she told him. "Have you been taking care of yourself, Ron?" she asked coyly, her bright eyes fixed on his.

"You can bet your sexy ass that I have. Watching you in shorts and thin shirts …" he trailed off.

"And have you —" she gulped, looking a bit sheepish, "have you been using those panties I gave you?" she finished.

"Oh, yes. Definitively."

Hermione let out another soft moan and then kissed him again, very hard. Her hands moved over his own bum, and Ron felt his cock throb in his pants. He squeezed her ass again, pressing her soft body against his, and the kiss grew even hotter.

"Ron, fuck me," she muttered against his lips.

"Wha — right here?" he asked, shocked.

"It's dark, everyone is inside, and I need you so much."

"We've got to be quick."

"That won't be a problem," she whispered, her tone needy. "I think I can come just from your cock rubbing against me."

"Merlin, Hermione …"

She began to kiss his neck, making him hiss in pleasure, and moved her hands to his front, palming his cock over his trousers.

"You're so hard …"

"Hermione …"

"Do you want me, Ron? Do you want to be inside me? To come in me?"

Grunting, Ron took his hands from under her shorts and, grasping her t-shirt, lifted it until it was above her heaving breasts, encased in a simple white bra. Yet they were deliciously pushed up and together, making Ron almost drool at the sight. Groaning, he bent over and buried his head in her cleavage, relishing in the softness around his face. "Unngh, I missed you two," he said, his voice muffled by her flesh. Hermione moaned and put her hands on his hair, caressing it, and pushed him more into her.

Desperate, Ron pulled her bra down rather forcefully, not bothering to unclasp it, freeing her tits and making them bounce enticingly. She let out a new moan, and he, after taking a second to enjoy the sight, took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it greedily.

"Oh, Ron, yes, yes!" she moaned.

Ron would have loved to keep devouring her, to taste every inch of her body, to make her come with his fingers and his mouth before actually fucking her, but they had no time and he was too horny for her. Lapping at her other nipple, he clumsily unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down. Pulling away from him, she hurriedly took them off, followed by her panties and then grabbed her wand and cast a Privacy Spell around them.

Panting with excitation, she let her wand fall and immediately attacked his trousers, lowering them to his hips and freeing his hard, aching cock. Ron couldn't help but look down, enthralled by her eagerness. And when she held him in her hand and gave him a stroke, he threw his head back and let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"God, I've missed you," she said huskily, still stroking him. Ron looked down again, his body on fire due to her expert touch, and almost came on the spot after realising she was talking to his dick. "I've missed you so much," she repeated vehemently, and then took it in her mouth, almost to the hilt, sucking on him hungrily.

"FUCK! Oh, yes, Hermione! Suck me!"

She applied to the task with fruition, but, knowing they had little time, she soon stopped and leaned against a tree, pulling Ron towards her.

"Now, Ron, now," she demanded.

"Fuck, yeah, you're gagging for my cock, aren't you?" he grunted, pressing her against the tree, rubbing his cock against her belly, coating her skin in his precum.

"Yes," she answered truthfully, clutching his buttocks with her hands. "You know I am. Just like you're for my pussy, right?"

"Fucking hell, yes," he said, and lifted her by her ass. Hermione put her legs around him and, with a hard thrust, he buried his cock inside her body, the two of them moaning loud at the pleasurable feeling.

Ron tried to be as gentle as he could, knowing she was pressed against a tree, and started pounding into her, relishing in the sounds their bodies made when he slammed against her. He looked at her, watching the way she closed her eyes and opened her mouth in pleasure, letting soft moans escape it. Then his eyes travelled down to her tits, bouncing over her lowered bra. The view was spectacular, and Ron drove into her harder, desperate to make her cum so he could cum as well and fill her like he had been wanting to do for days.

"Oh, Ron, harder! Harder, please! Fuck, you feel so good, so big and hard inside me! Oh … oh, God …"

"Fuck, your pussy's so tight, Hermione! Gonna fuck so hard you'll feel me for days!"

"Yes, yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Make me come, I'm almost there!" she panted.

Ron kissed her hard, driving into her with all his might. He could feel his bollocks tightening, ready to unload all his pent-up semen into her accepting body. Hermione responded with equal passion, sucking on his tongue the same way her cunt was sucking on his cock. She was panting heavily, her hips bucking against his, seeking more contact, a deeper penetration. Ron squeezed her ass hard, enjoying its roundness, and fucked her even faster, sensing her walls starting to tighten around him, signalling her impending orgasm.

"Cum for me, Hermione," he encouraged her against her lips. "Squeeze my cock, milk it dry!" he ordered, giving her an extra hard thrust.

Hermione looked at him, her mouth open, her expression betraying the climax that was about to wash over her. Ron didn't dare blink, wanting nothing than to see her face when she came.

"Ron … almost there, Ron! Almost — OH FUCK, YES!" she screamed, her entire body convulsing. Ron kept thrusting hard, watching her come undone in his arms, and then, unable to hold it in anymore, exploded inside her. Stream after stream of cum poured into her, filling her up with his spunk as he thrust erratically into him, shouting loudly, a tiny conscious part in his fogged mind grateful that she had cast the Privacy Spells around them.

Finally, utterly spent, he just leaned into her, resting his head against her shoulder, both of them panting heavily. After a bit, he moved away, lowering her to the ground carefully, and they stared into each other eyes, a wide grin on their faces.

"Fuck, that was amazing," she commented happily.

"Yeah," he said dazedly.

They redressed quickly after casting a Cleaning Charm on their bodies, and then, hand in hand, walked towards the house.

"I really needed that," she declared, leaning against him affectionately. "Thank you."

"'Thank you'?" he repeated, arching an eyebrow. "What am I, your whore?"

"Ron!" she admonished him, slapping him on his shoulder. "You know what I mean!"

"I know, I know," he said, grinning. "I needed that, too."

— o —

Two days later, a decisive Order meeting was held at The Burrow, and the plan to rescue Harry was finally disclosed to everyone. As explained by Mad-Eye and Kingsley, Harry would be moved to The Burrow flying, and a group would escort him in the air. The original idea was that one person would accompany him while six other pairs acted as guards. However, amidst the reunion, Mundungus Fletcher had suggested that six of the warriors (one from each team) would take Polyjuice Potion to look like Harry and confound the Death Eaters in the probable case they were looking out. Fortunately, they had a good supply of Polyjuice Potion, as many Order members used it during watches, so the plan was feasible.

After asking for volunteers, Fred, George, Fleur, Hermione and Ron offered themselves to pose as fake Harrys, besides Mundungus, who agreed — reluctantly — after being _persuaded_ by Mad-Eye. Kingsley, Ron's dad, Hagrid, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye and Bill would be the guardians. Ginny had wanted to join, but as she was still underage, Kingsley had argued it was out of the question. That was a slight comfort to Ron's mum, who was already fretting about how many members of her family would be putting themselves in the front line that night.

After deciding who would accompany whom, Kingsley told them that the rescue would take place the very next day, allowing little time for the plan to be discovered. Hopefully, the false information they had leaked to the Ministry would ensure an easy operation with little to no surprises. An though no one had said anything to that, Ron knew no one really believed that would be the case.

After the reunion, they moved to the living room, and, whilst some of the members shared a glass of wine or firewhiskey, Ron took Hermione to a corner.

"You know that I'd like to tell you to stay here, don't you?" he asked.

"I do," she nodded. "But you won't."

"No, I won't. You wouldn't do it and would accuse me of being a caveman or something like that."

Hermione smiled, but there was no humour in it. "I wouldn't Ron, because I feel the same. I'd love to ask you to stay, that there are enough members of your family already going."

"Don't remind me," he said, grimacing.

"It is normal," she continued, grabbing his hand. "It's natural to want to protect the person you love. But the important thing is that we respect each other enough to let the other take their own choices, and, in the end, Harry needs us."

"Yeah."

"And, who knows, they're leaving a false trail, aren't they? Like Kingsley said, with a bit of luck it all will go smoothly."

"Yeah," he repeated, knowing full well that she didn't believe it and neither did he. He was a chess player, after all. Were he You-Know-Who, he would have lookouts out there, especially if his puppet, Thicknesse, was making sure Harry couldn't travel by Apparition, Portkey or Floo Network.

Fourteen people would participate in that mission, thirteen people he loved, or at least appreciated, and seven of them from his family, including Fleur, Hermione and Harry. He turned to look at them, fear creeping up his body. His eyes focused on Bill and Fleur, who were talking to Lupin. Would they make it to their wedding? Bill had already dodged death once, though just by an inch, after his encounter with Greyback, though that could be said about Hermione and him, too.

He felt Hermione squeezing his hand and turned to look at her. She smiled at him reassuringly. "Everything will be all right, Ron."

Ron let out a mirthless chuckle. "This time is your turn to calm me, isn't it?" he commented.

Hermione smiled guiltily and shrugged. "I suppose."

Ron embraced her in an impulse, her head just below his chin, and he put a kiss on the top of her mane of curls. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

When Ron went to bed that night, he had trouble falling asleep. He would close his eyes and would see Harry, or Hermione, or his dad, falling under a rain of curses coming from an army of faceless Death Eaters. After two hours of turning and shifting, he sat on the bed, irritated. He turned on the light and took one of his old comics to read, hoping it would distract him and make him feel asleep.

He had read ten pages when he heard some noise outside his room. Lowering the comic, he stared at the door, paying attention. The noise repeated, and then the door opened slowly, and Hermione's head appeared through the gap.

"Hermione?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"You're awake," she commented, pleased. "Good." She walked in, dressed just in a light nightdress, and closed the door behind her before looking at him again. "You cannot sleep, either, can you?"

"No. What are you doing here?"

Hermione fidgeted with her fingers, looking a big sheepish. "I — I just —"

"Come here," he told him, understanding.

Hurriedly, Hermione crossed the room and threw herself on top of Ron, embracing him and burying her head on his chest.

"We — we don't know what will happen tomorrow, and I — I just didn't want to be away from you this last night." She looked up at him. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind?" he repeated. "I'm so bloody glad you're here, Love. In fact, I would have asked you to come, but didn't want to put you in a situation where you'd have to disobey my mother's sleeping rules. I know how much you hate breaking them," he added, somewhat teasingly.

Hermione's answer, however, was given with a completely straight and serious face. "I don't mind when it's for a good reason."

Ron couldn't help it, he smiled at her, and caressed her face gently. "Get under the sheets," he told her, and Hermione complied willingly. Ron put an arm around her and cradled her body against his, relishing in her nearness.

"I missed this," she told him.

"I know. So did I."

Ron turned off the light and they stayed like that for a few minutes, in silence, just enjoying being together. Then, Hermione shifted and looked at Ron, though he could barely see her, even with the moonlight that entered the room. Ron stared at her and, in an impulse, sought her mouth with his and kissed her. The kisses were tender and chaste at first, but soon grew in intensity. Hermione moved, putting a hand on Ron's chest and, partially hovering over him, kissed him hard while he just lay on the bed. Her hand started roaming over his chest and belly, awakening his desire for her, and his own hand, on her back, began to caress her over her silky nightdress until he stopped on the curve of her bum.

Moaning into his mouth, she thrust her tongue between his lips, seeking his, and pressed her body more against him, entwining her legs with his. He was just wearing a t-shirt and boxers, and the feeling of their legs rubbing was highly arousing.

After a few minutes of intense snogging, Hermione moved again, this time to straddle his body. Ron moaned when she rocked her hips onto his cock, and put both of his hands on her ass, rubbing it with desire.

"Hermione, are you sure you want this?" he asked.

Hermione stared down at him for a few moments, as is he wanted to memorise every detail in his face, and then nodded. "I want you, Ron. We don't know what tomorrow will bring, and —"

"Shh," he told her. "Don't say that. Don't act as if this were — were some sort of goodbye."

She gulped, and then kissed him again. "Then let's make this a promise of what we'll have once the war is over."

"Fuck, I love you," he declared, and moving one of his hands to her hair, brought her mouth down to his, and they resumed kissing and caressing each other's bodies.

Ron moved his hands to her legs, under the hem of her nightdress, and slowly lifted if up, caressing her thighs as he moved, until he reached her ass.

He moaned into her mouth when he noticed she wasn't wearing knickers. "Oh, Merlin, Hermione … Do you go to sleep without underwear?" he asked teasingly.

"I just didn't think I would be needing them tonight," she said coyly. "I was hoping you would keep me warm. Was I wrong?" she asked coyly.

"No, you aren't," he confirmed, his hands kneading the bare globes of her bum. Hermione kissed him hard, and then, suddenly, reached for his wand and cast a Soundproofing Charm on the room. She threw the wand back onto his nightstand and then looked down at him.

"Touch me, Ron," she told him. "I want to feel your hands on me," she confessed before kissing him again.

At once, Ron rolled them over until he was lying partially on top of her and then kissed her with all his might. She responded with equal passion, both of them groaning and moaning into each other's mouths. Ron's hands roamed over her belly until they focused on her tits, kneading and squeezing them over her nightdress.

"Mmh, Ron …"

Ron moved from her mouth to her neck while he lowered the straps down her arms. She arched her back to help him, and he promptly lowered her nightdress, revealing her round, full boobs to his lustful gaze.

"Fuck, they're fucking awesome," he stated, lowering his head and taking one nipple into his mouth. Hermione moaned again, pressing her body more into his mouth. Her hands went to his hair and he just sucked harder before biting lightly on her nipple.

"Ron, please."

Ron switched breasts and kept sucking, while his right hand slid down her soft belly, lowering until he reached the hem of her nightdress. He bunched it around her waist and, without delay, began to caress her already wet slit, causing her to get even wetter.

"I missed touching your sweet pussy, Love," Ron muttered against her tits. "You're so wet and soft … So tasty …"

"Ron, please," she begged. He felt her buck her hips against his hand, and then her hands pushed his head down her body.

"Want something?" he asked, taking more of her breast in his mouth and sucking hard.

"Taste me, Ron. Lick my pussy and make me cum!"

Ron smiled. He would have loved to tease her a bit more, but horny and hungry for her as she was, he slid down the bed, leaving a trail of kisses along her skin. When he reached her navel, she spread her legs wide, giving him space. Ron sniffled her sweet, musky scent.

"Fuck, you smell so good," he commented huskily, his fingers still caressing her folds.

She raised her head a bit and looked down at him, her expression full of lust. "I taste even better, Ron," and putting a hand on her head, pressed him against her cunt. "Now eat me," she demanded, bucking her hips against his face.

Ron slid one finger into her snug, hot hole, relishing in her tightness and wetness, and began to lap at her clit, already engorged due to her arousal. Hermione practically meowed in pleasure.

Ron, spurred on by the sounds she was making, put even more effort into it and sucked at it hard. Hermione reacted by arching her back and screaming in hollering in pleasure. Ron's cock was so hard he thought he could explode just by hearing her. Wanting to feel her squirming under his ministrations, he thrust his index finger into her dripping hole. Hermione began to rock her hips harder, a strong orgasm building up inside her. Determined to make it mind-blowing, he sucked harder on her and, twisting his hand while he finger-fucked her, eased his middle finger into her clenching, tight asshole.

"Oh, gods, RON!" she yelled, moving quicker against him. He looked up at her and groaned around her clit when he saw her kneading her own tits roughly.

With the triple assault of his mouth, and two fingers, it didn't take Hermione long to cum hard, her entire body convulsing as she drenched Ron's face and hand in her juices.

"Merlin, Ron, that was amazing," she commented, with her eyes closed and still breathless.

"Yeah, I can tell," he said, sitting on his knees and licking his lips.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at his mouth. She looked content and sated, and yet her eyes, told him she wanted more.

"You like the taste of my cunt, don't you, Ron?" she asked wantonly.

"You know I do."

She sat up, her eyes never leaving his, and, grabbing his hand in hers, she brought it to her mouth and began to lick and suck on his fingers, even the one that had been in her ass. Ron made a strangled noise upon seeing this, and his cock twitched, protesting by the lack of attention it was receiving. Despite that, he was unable to move as he watched Hermione taste herself, her eyes never leaving his.

Finally, she released his hand and looked down his body, at his angry dick. She brushed it her fingers, causing Ron to groan. "Hermione …"

"It looks ready to explode, Ron."

"It is."

"And these seem pretty full," she added, cupping his balls and rolling them in her hand.

"They are."

"But you unloaded them inside me two days ago," she commented, in a fake naïve tone.

"They had plenty of time to refill. Please," he added, putting one hand on her breasts to knead them and make her lie down again. However, Hermione pushed back.

"So you didn't wank today?"

"Hermioneee," Ron whined.

"Did you?" she insisted.

"Yes, I did."

"And — did you use my panties, Ron? The ones I gave you?"

"Yes."

"Have you been using them frequently?"

"Every time I wank here."

"Show them to me."

"What!?" he asked, thinking that no way had he heard correctly.

"Show them to me, Ron."

Ron stared at her for a few seconds, her frame sensually illuminated by the moonlight, and then got off the bed. He opened his trunk and, after rummaging inside it for a bit, took out a bag, and then extracted those incredibly sexy, little black panties from it. They were full of white stains. Ron went back to the bed and, a bit reluctantly, gave them to her.

Hermione took them reverently, touching and studied them with the same attention she would have paid a new book.

"They're almost rigid, Ron. You really must have used them a lot," she commented, a trace of pride in her voice. She looked at him. "Do they excite you?" she asked. "Do you like wrapping them around your cock while you wank, knowing they were in direct contact with my pussy, that they were drenched with my juices?"

"Bloody fucking hell," Ron exclaimed, nearly mad with desire. Despite the numerous times he had heard her talk like that, it still amazed him. Fuck, he really was the luckiest sod in the world. "Yeah. I cum so hard, remembering that first day I came on your knickers, or imagining I'm fucking you with them on, just parted to the side."

Hermione bit her lower lip, her eyes, bright with desire, fixed on his and then, to Ron's absolute shock, she raised them to her face and licked their crotch.

Ron's growl was completely unhuman. "FUCKING FUCK!"

"We taste good combined," she said, giving the piece of fabric another lick. "My own has practically disappeared, though."

Unable to resist anymore, Ron pushed her to the bed, and, situating himself between her parted thighs, penetrated her in one hard stroke.

"Ooh!" she moaned, arching her back.

"You're — being — a bloody — tease, Hermione," Ron said, punctuating every word with a hard thrust. His cock twitched happily, surrounded by her wet, tight twat which seemed to welcome it in, and began to fuck her hard into the mattress. "You like our juices combined, eh?" he asked with a groan, supporting his body in one hand while with the other clutched her hip almost painfully. "Do you?" he pressed, when her only response were moans.

"Oh, oh, Ron, yes. Oh, yes!"

"Then I'll give you a fresh sample," he said. He took his cock out, which was now glistening with her juices, and then, crawling over her, straddled her chest, his balls brushing against her tits.

Hermione looked up at his cock, which was above her face, and then at his eyes.

Knowing what he wanted, she scooted up the bed a bit, so her head was against the headboard. Ron lowered his hips a bit more and then, using his hand, angled his cock and pointed it to her mouth.

"Open wide, Hermione." She did. Ron slid its head inside until its tip touched the ceil of her mouth. "Now suck. Hard," he ordered, his eyes still fixed on hers.

Slowly, Hermione began to suck on his cock, causing Ron to groan in pleasure. Ron rocked his hips a bit, encouraging her. Hermione began to take a bit more and lick it with her tongue. Ron knew she was tasting herself on his cock and that drove him even more wild.

"You like it like that, Hermione? Tasting your cunt juices on my hard cock as I fuck your sweet, hot mouth?"

Hermione moaned and nodded, her eyes reflecting the lust that overwhelmed her at their actions and Ron's dirty talk. It was also too much for Ron. Frustrated by her slow blowjob, he began to fuck her face, slowly at first, his tip barely entering her throat. She moaned at this, and that broke any restraint Ron could keep. He began to rock his hips harder, thrusting into her mouth with force, hitting the back of her throat every time. Hermione responded by sucking harder and stared kneading his balls and squeezing his ass encouragingly.

"Oh, fuck, yes, yes. Suck it. Oh, suck it, Hermione. Fuck, I'm gonna cum down your throat and then I'm gonna fuck that hot, tight pussy of yours 'till I cum again. And maybe then I'll have some for your tight ass," he blurted out.

"Mmmh," was Hermione response. If anything, she seemed even more eager for his cum. And so, Ron decided he wouldn't wait to give it to her. He thrust even harder, caressing her head as he fucked her mouth. He could feel his climax building up and knew it would be a strong one.

"Look — at — me," he growled, in the verge of cumming. Hermione did as told, and, when their gazes met, he shoved his cock as deep as he could and let go, releasing spurt after spurt of cum into her waiting mouth. "Oh, fuck, yesssss! Yes, suck it, suck it!" he groaned as he unloaded, his entire body tingling with overwhelming pleasure.

Hermione kept sucking him until he was completely spent, and, when Ron finally retreated, she kissed the tip playfully. Ron didn't even go soft at all.

"Delicious," was the only thing she said.

Hastily, Ron moved down her body and kissed her hard, tasting the traces of his own semen in her mouth, while he put his lower body between her thighs. Hermione immediately put her legs around him.

"Do it, Ron," she said between frantic kisses. "Do it. Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Ron went at it harder, relishing in the exquisite tightness and warmth of her snug cunt. She seemed to want to milk him every time he retreated, and the feeling of stretching her open when he plunged in, as his balls slapped against her ass was making his head spin in pleasure.

Hermione put her hands around him and grabbed his firm buttocks, forcing him more into her, as if she wanted their bodies to melt into one another. Ron groaned again into her mouth and then raised his torso and watched her, lost in the throes of passion. Her tits were wobbling with the force of his fucking, and he couldn't help but move the hand on her hip to squeeze them.

"Fuck, love these tits," he muttered between clenching teeth. "Love how round and firm they are, love squeezing them hard while I fuck your pussy!"

"Aah, oh, Ron … ohh, yes, squeeze them and don't stop. Don't ever stop! I'm so close! So close!"

"Fuck, me too. Cum for me, Hermione. Cum for me so I can fill your twat with all my cum."

"Oh Ron! Ron!" she screamed, and then he felt clenching him, and her entire body spasmed under his. The grip on his cock was maddening and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on.

"Fuck, cumming too!" he shouted and squeezed her breast really hard when his cock swelled and began to shoot his spunk into her willing body, thrusting into her hard a few times before falling on top of her, both of them panting heavily.

"Mmh, Ron," she purred, her fingers drawing patterns on his sweaty back. "I came so hard," she muttered contentedly. "You give me the most wonderful orgasms."

"And you make me cum like mad," he replied, pecking her on the lips. "Your pussy feels incredible," he added, moving his hips a bit. He was still half-hard, but he knew it wouldn't stay like that for long inside her. And that was okay with him, because he wanted more. Much more.

She smiled at him and, cupping his face drew him for a sweet, long kiss. Ron started caressed her sides before grabbing her breasts again, his thumbs brushing against her hard nipples. She let out a soft whimper, and her pussy clenched around him, making him harden again.

She stared into his eyes, her mouth slightly open. Fuck, she looked so delectable!

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you too. And I want you. Again. And again."

"I know."

"Do you want to, Hermione?" he asked, rocking his hips a bit. "Do you want me to fuck you again, from behind? To have me thrusting as deep as possible into your hungry cunt while my hips slam into your soft, round ass?"

"Yes. Oh, yes, Ron. Let's do it again," she said, and began to squirm under him to move.

"Fuck, you're so eager for my cock," he said, getting off her and kneeling on the bed.

"Yes, I am. I am," she said in a needy tone. As soon as she could move, she turned over and got on her hands and knees, her ass high in the air, offering himself to him completely. Ron stared at her round, fantastic ass, and her open, slick, pretty pussy. Her scent reached his nose and his cock twitched again.

"Fuck, you're so hot. Gonna give it to you hard," he stated, and, grabbing her by her hips, he positioned himself and buried himself into her completely in one go.

"Oh, God, Ron! Yes! Oh, yes, you're so deep!"

"Fuuuck, you feel so fucking good!" he exclaimed as he began to move purposely inside her.

"Oh … oh, aah, Ron ..." she moaned, lowering her upper body so she was even more open to him.

Ron clenched his teeth and really drove into her, his hands still clutching her hips but making frequent detours to her back and over her round cheeks, while his eyes remained fixed on her bum, watching his cock go in and out of her, her vaginal lips clinging to it as it slid out.

As time passed and his thrust became harder and more erratic, Ron moved his hands to her ass to fully grab and feel it, revelling in her roundness and softness. He parted her ass cheeks, allowing him a better view of his cock penetrating her. It also allowed her to see her puckered asshole, as the moonlight fell directly over her body, giving it a silver halo that only made her more desirable.

He stared at that little pucker, knowing how tight it felt. He could remember the image of his cock entering that little, incredibly snug hole, and he shivered, thrusting even harder into her.

"Touch your pussy, Hermione," he ordered her, his voice husky. "Touch yourself while I fuck you."

Hermione moaned loudly and she shifted a bit, and a moment later Ron felt her fingers graze his cock as he thrust into her. He groaned at the feeling. Her body squirmed under his assault, and her moans became more intense, and he knew she was caressing her clit.

"Yes, like that," he said, every nerve of his body alive with pleasure. "I want to see you cum hard."

"Ron … Oh, Ron …" she moaned, and he felt her fingers move and caress him again. She cupped his balls in her hand briefly, and he yelled 'shit!', thinking he was going to lost it right there, but, a second later, the touching ended and he knew she was touching herself again.

"Fuck, you want me to empty my balls in your tight cunt, don't you?" he asked, and before she could answer, he put one finger against her butthole and pressed into it until it went inside to the first knuckle.

"OOH, RON!" she screamed, and turned her head to look at him. He looked back at her, at her expression, and knew she was completely gone, enslaved to the pleasure taking control of her body. "Yes, yes, I want you to empty your balls into me, to paint me white with your hot cum! Oh, aah, don't stop! And — ooh — push you finger deeper! Fuck my ass with it!"

"Fuck!" he shouted, and, in sync with his next thrust, he buried his finger in her tight rectum, feeling her muscles clench around him, a reminder of how good his cock had felt in there. He felt his balls tighten, and knew it wouldn't be long, but he needn't worry about that, because, by the way Hermione was looking at him, he knew she was just there.

"Rooon …" she said in a strangled moan. Ron gave her a long, powerful thrust, and moved his finger inside her ass, fast. Her entire body started to shake, and, if she had felt tight before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now.

"Oh, oh, God, Ron, I'm — oh, I'm about to cum, Ron, I'm cumming!" she told him, her eyes fixed on his face.

"Yes, yes, cum! Cum for me!" he ordered, fucking her harder with both his cock and his finger, relishing in the incredible tightness of her two holes.

Her eyes opened wide, and then she buried her head in the pillow and let out a very loud scream as her entire body surrendered to the pleasure of her orgasm.

Ron thrust into her even more powerfully, and then let himself go, too, shooting another load of semen directly into her tight, wet channel while he also screamed in pleasure.

They fell onto the bed, their bodies next to each other, eyes closed and chests heaving as they panted hard.

"Fuck, that was — awesome" he managed to say after a while. "You feel so fucking good, 'Ermione. There's nothing like cumming inside you."

Hermione let out a contented sigh and shifted on the bed. He opened his eyes to look at her and found her smiling at him, an expression of pure love and adoration etched upon her face. She kissed him, her hand caressing his cheek lovingly as their tongues played with each other.

"I love you so much," she told him when she pulled away. "I can't believe the things you do to my body."

He almost blushed, his chest swelling thanks to her compliment. There were not many things he was good at, except for chess. At best he was a decent Quidditch player, and as a student he was just average; his actions as a prefect wouldn't make him precisely a role model for future ones; he was an absolute disaster at most housing spells and though he loved food he would starve if he had to rely in his abilities as a cook.

But he was a good boyfriend to Hermione. He had been a terrible one to Lavender, but he now knew it was just that she wasn't right for him and he didn't love her. He had used her, and though he knew she had used him as well, at least a bit, he knew she had cared for him. He didn't really think she had been in love with him, as she had hinted, but still.

No, he wasn't the sharpest bloke out there, but he did learn from his mistakes (most of them, at least), and the moment he had got with Hermione he had sworn to himself he would do things right this time. Besides, he did love her, and so far, he was fairly sure he had kept his promise. He could see that he was good to her, that he made her happy, that he got her to enjoy life a bit more. And well, he certainly knew how to please her sexually, and so, all the other things that once had bothered him terribly didn't seem so important anymore.

He gave her a peck on her soft, plump lips. "I can't believe the things _your_ body does to mine," he replied, sliding his left hand over the soft skin of her side until he reached her breast — her perfect breast — and touched it slightly, just with the tip of his fingers.

Hermione smirked at him. "And what does my body do to yours, then?" she asked playfully.

"It makes me hard."

Hermione looked down, at his limp cock, and raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't look very hard right now," she teased. And was there some challenge there?

"I've just had three powerful orgasms, you know."

"Well, you've had more other times."

Ron's cock twitched. "Are you telling me you want to go again?" he asked, his desire increasing once more. "Because I was thinking about letting you sleep, but now maybe I won't."

Hermione slid her hand down his chest, his belly, and finally grasped his swelling member, drawing a hiss out of his mouth.

"I don't want to sleep," she said seriously.

Ron stared at her for a few seconds, as her hand played with him, making him harden again, and then threw himself at her and began to snog the daylights out of her as the softly caress on her tits became rough squeezes.

Hermione didn't seem to mind, because she gripped him harder and began to stroke him, making him hard as a steel in a second.

"Merlin, your cock never stops amazing me," she said when he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck. "I must be the luckiest girl in the world, having a boyfriend with such a big cock and which is always ready to give me pleasure …"

"Fuck, Hermione," he grunted, and sucked hard on her neck, knowing he'd surely leave a mark. Hermione didn't seem to mind, though, as she just gave him more space and moaned loudly.

It didn't take them long to start rolling on the bed, sometimes with Hermione on top of him, sometimes the other way around, while they snogged and snogged, their hands roaming all over the other's body, their arousal increasing.

"Ron, eat me again," she whispered against his mouth. "I want your mouth on my pussy, please."

"Fuck, yes, love, I'll eat your pretty pussy as much as you want."

"Now, Ron. Now," she said almost desperately.

Ron placed her on the centre of the bed and knelt between her open thighs. He stared at her, completely bare and open to him, with her tits heaving and her face full of lust and anticipation. He moved his eyes to her pussy, with its trimmed curls on top of it, looking so becoming, so inviting. It surely still was full of his cum and that excited him even more.

Unable to resist any longer, he lay down on the bed and put her legs on his shoulder, leaving her open for him. He buried his face on her curls, feeling their combined wetness and the strong smell of sex, cum and pussy juices. He almost felt dizzy at the combination. "Fuck, I love how you smell, how you taste …"

"Ron …"

Ron started to work on her cunt, doing everything he knew it would make her cum quickly. She was eager to see her squirming under his ministrations once more, to send her over the edge, to make her delirious with physical pleasure.

He buried his tongue in her, swirling it around, tasting their mixed juices. It crossed his mind that it should disgust him that he was tasting himself, but the truth was that it turned him on. And well, if it was enough for her …

She let out a loud moan, and Ron moved his fingers to her swollen clit, which he began to stroke. She squirmed and moaned, bucking her pussy against his face, which he loved, and he kept fucking her with his tongue.

"Oh, Ron, fuck, yes, like that! Just like that! Don't stop, make me come! Make me come!"

Ron had no intention to stop, and just gave her even more, sucking her juices out of her tight pussy. He kept at it for two more minutes, pushing her more and more to a new orgasm. When he felt she was close, he added his other hand to the fray and, once more, put a finger into her ass, making her squeal in delight.

"Oooh, yes, yes, Ron. God, I love that! I love that! More, Ron, give me more! Aaah, God!" she screamed, arching her body and pushing his head against her cunt.

"Fuck, Hermione," he mumbled into her sopping wet sex. "Fuck!"

Hermione's moans began a crescendo that signalled her impending climax, and, effectively, in just a few seconds she was thrashing on the bed, her hips bucking uncontrollably as she pulled on his hair and screamed in pleasure, her juices coating his face.

Ron kept licking her as she came (not that he had another option, the way she was holding him), and even when her tremors subsided he continued, though avoiding her clit, knowing it would be so sensitive. After she relaxed, he was going to move, but Hermione grabbed his hair again a stopped him from taking his head from between her legs.

"No," she said, still breathing heavily. "Keep going, Ron. I want you do to it to me again."

"Fuck."

"Just wait a bit before touching my clit, it's too sensitive right now. But meanwhile …" Ron looked up at her, and she gave him such a sultry look he though the would cum against the bed just by staring at her eyes. Disentangling her legs from his shoulders, she turned over onto her front, giving him a new view of her perfect ass. She turned her head to look at him over his shoulder and, while staring into his eyes, she put one hand on her asscheeks and parted them, giving him an unobstructed view of her asshole. "Lick me there, Ron."

"Oh, fuck!"

He put his hands on her ass and kneaded it, enjoying the softness of her twin mounds. Then, without wasting any time, he lowered his head, and after biting her bum teasingly, making her moan, he began to circle her puckered hole with his tongue, exciting her and making her raise her ass towards his face.

"Don't tease me, Ron."

"But I love to," he replied, his voice muffled by her ass. However, he stopped playing and pressed his tongue into her hole, her muscles pushing back against it. Ron persevered, though, and put more force into it. When he felt her hole give in and let him entrance, he almost moaned, tasting her unique taste. Squeezing her cheeks with his hands, he parted them a bit more, allowing him more access, and began to move his tongue inside her asshole the same way he had done in her pussy.

"Oh, yes, Ron, yes! Lick my ass, put your tongue deep into it!"

_Fucking hell_, he thought, as he did exactly what she was asking him. She was bucking her bum into his face, which made doing this a bit complicated, but he was up to the challenge. Fuck, he loved tonguing her asshole, the idea that she liked having things moving in there sending shivers of pleasure down his body and right to his cock.

For a few minutes he kept at this, kneading as squeezing her ass while he tongue-fucked her, but, eventually, she wanted more.

"I'm ready now," she moaned, her voice almost muffled by his pillow. "Touch my pussy too, Ron."

Ron thrust his tongue deep inside and then retreated, intending to licking her pussy again from behind, but she would have none of that. Reaching back with her left arm he grabbed his hair and stopped it from moving. "I didn't tell you to stop licking my asshole!" she scolded him. "Keep going and just use your fingers in my pussy!"

"Yes, Ma'am," he said jokingly, turned on by her bossiness, and resumed his previous activity. He moved his right hand to her pussy and started fingering her, slowly at first. He felt her hole clench around his finger and growled between the soft globes of her ass.

"Oh, yesss," she hissed in pleasure. "Harder, Ron. Faster."

Ron kept fingering and tonguing her, going faster and faster. Soon her juices were flowing out her hole onto his hand and his sheets. Then Ron extracted his finger, making her whimper in protest, and changed it for his middle one, which was longer and thicker. He thrust it into her twice and then used his thumb to stroke her clit. Hermione screamed into his pillow.

"OH, OHH, RON! More! MORE! Don't stop! Don't ever stop!" she shouted, bucking her hips uncontrollably. Ron kept pleasuring her, silently encouraging her to cum so he could fuck her again.

With the sense overload Ron was giving her, it didn't take long for Hermione to finish, screaming hard, and during her climax Ron didn't stop tonguing her or finger-fucking her pussy.

"Oh, Ron, Gods …" she moaned when he regained some control of her body. "That wa— OH, FUCK!"

Unable to resist it anymore, Ron had thrown himself on top of her and had buried his cock in her pussy from behind. In just one stroke. Hard.

"Fuck, yeah! So hot and tight!" he groaned as he began to move inside her, rutting hard against her soft ass, the sound of his hips slamming against her cheeks almost as exciting as the penetration itself.

"Oh, oh, oh, aah, Ron! Fuck, yes, yes, yes!"

Ron slid his hands under her torso and cupped her tits, kneading them hard in his hands and using them for support to fuck her harder. He bit her softly on the back of her neck, making her cry in pleasure. "Fuck, gonna fuck you hard until I'm about to cum and then I'm going to take it out and shoot it all over your sexy ass, Hermione." He thrust harder. "Would you like that, Hermione? For me to cum all over your round bum?"

Hermione moaned again, clearly excited by his dirty talk. "Oh, oh, yes, yes, Ron! Whatever you want! Cum wherever you want on or in my body! Ahh, just — oh, just don't stop giving me cock!"

"I won't," he growled into her ear before biting it softly. "I'll give you cock forever, Hermione, until your pretty pussy is swollen and sore, and then I'll just switch to your tight asshole!"

"Oh, oh, God, Ron! You're so good … oh, so good … Fuck, I'm close again! Close again! Please!"

Ron sped up his movements, fucking her as hard as he could, the bed banging against the wall. And then he just pinched her nipples hard while giving her a few deep, very powerful thrusts, his balls slapping forcefully against her clit.

Hermione simply exploded.

"ROOON! Fuck, fuck, Roooon! Oh, oooh, yes! Yes, I'm coming again! Coming again!"

Ron felt his own control snap, and gave her few more thrusts before pulling out and straddling her thighs. Then he began to wank furiously over her clenching buttocks.

Hermione raised her upper body a bit, leaning on her forearms, and turned her head back to stare at him, still panting. She raised her bum a bit, offering it to him.

"Do it — Ron. Cover me in your hot spunk. Cum all over me, mark me as yours."

"Bloody fucking fuck!" he shouted. "Cumming!"

Globs of white cum flew from his cock, covering her cheeks on it. Hermione moaned again at the feeling, shaking her ass for his viewing pleasure as he finished unloading.

He fell on the bed next to her face down, completely drained, leaving her ass was stained with cum.

"Fuck …" he panted, exhausted.

"I'd like to know where you store all this semen," she commented conversationally.

Ron turned his head to look at her. "Dunno," he muttered. "But I love it, and so do you."

"Well, can't deny it," she said, smiling at him. "Tired?" she asked, caressing his back lovingly. They were both sweaty and smelt like sex, but neither seemed to care. Certainly, Ron didn't.

"Bloody hell, yeah," he answered. "You?"

"Mmh, a bit. I feel so sated … I don't think I can move."

"Good, 'cause I don't want you to go anywhere." With an effort, he got on his hands and knees and reaching over her, took his wand. With a last glance at her cum-covered bum, he cast a Cleaning Charm on them and a Freshening Charm on the room. Hermione shivered a bit, and Ron, a bit regretfully, covered her with the sheet.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He lay down next to him, and she snuggled against his body. "You're on my side of the bed, you know."

She smiled wearily. "Too tired to move."

"Mmmh."

"We should sleep," she commented. "Tomorrow is going to be a long night."

"Yeah," he said, a bit annoyed that she had mentioned that, taking him off the bliss he was feeling.

She raised her head a bit and stared down at him. "Thank you for tonight, Ron. For being with me."

"I love being with you, Hermione. I think it's obvious I enjoyed it."

"I don't mean the sex. Well, I do," she corrected herself, "but not just the sex in itself, everything we share when we make love and are together."

"I should thank you too, then."

"Well, then we just should say we're fortunate to have each other."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah." He fell silent for a bit, and then added, "You know? There was a time when I was sure I wouldn't ever be with you."

"Me too. It was a terrible thought, even if I didn't know how it was to be with you."

"And what about now?" he asked, curious.

She stared intensely at him. "Now I'm not sure I'd know how to live without you by my side."

"You'd do," he assured her, caressing her face.

"But I don't want to."

"Neither do I. I love you so much, Hermione."

"I love you too."

She turned over to face away from him, leaning into his chest. He put one arm under her head and the other around her body and fell asleep almost immediately.

— o —

He could have sworn he had just fallen asleep when he was awakened by Hermione trying to get out of his arms. He blinked a few times and groaned.

"'Ermynee … wasssleep …"

"Sorry," she said, getting out of the bed and looking at him with regret. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"What time is it?" he asked, yawning.

"Almost seven o'clock."

"Fuck, it's so bloody early," he groaned.

"Not too early," she replied. "I should go back to Ginny's room."

That woke up completely. "What? No!"

"Ron, your mother will be up soon."

"But I'm up too," he said, grinning at her and pointing to the tented sheets.

She huffed and shook her head. "Believe me, I know. I woke up with it against my bum."

"Oh, I missed that!" he lamented, hitting the pillow with his head. "I love it when I'm hard against your ass."

Hermione shook her head again, but with a smile. She crouched down, grabbed the panties she had given Ron and which had ended up in the floor last night and threw them at him. "You can take care of yourself with those. And hide them afterwards! If your mother finds them I'll die and then I'll kill you."

Ron, however, didn't find that amusing.

"Do not talk about dying."

Hermione's smile vanished at once. "Oh, Ron …" she seemed to undergo an internal struggle, her eyes moving between the door and the bed. Finally, she sighed and looked at him. "Just wait a minute, okay?" she said. She put her nightdress on, then lifted the privacy spells she had cast the night before and left. Ron stayed on the bed, blinking, not really understanding. Nearly five minutes later she came back and close the door again. She sat on the bed and motioned for him to give her some space. Ron got closer to the wall and Hermione got into the bed again. She propped herself on one elbow and looked at Ron. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I know we'll be facing a great danger tonight, but I'm not going anywhere, Ron. I'm coming back to you."

Ron gulped, swallowing the painful lump that had formed in his throat, and just nodded, not trusting his mouth in that moment.

She grasped his hand in hers. "Promise me that you'll come back to me, too. That no Death Eater, nor Voldemort himself, will keep you away from me."

"Have you got to say the name?" he asked, grimacing.

"_Ron_."

He sighed. "I can't promise that, Hermione."

He felt her hand shake around his, and her eyes moistened.

"I don't want to make promises I don't know if I can't keep. That was something I promised myself the day we kissed for the first time. But I can promise you that I'll fight with all my might to come back to you. Always."

Hermione just stared at him, her eyes bright, and then she threw herself at him and kissed him with all her heart.

Their kiss intensified. They rolled on the bed, clinging to each other almost desperately. Feeling a renewed new for her, Ron lifted her nightdress to get her naked, and, soon, she was riding him, while he grabbed her hips to help her move, their eyes fixed on each other's.

Their lovemaking, contrarily to the sex they had enjoyed before falling asleep, wasn't frenzied, but slow, and yet there was some sort of desperation in the way they held gazes, in the way he grabbed her hips or she clutched his shoulders.

As the minutes went by, however, Hermione's movements became faster, and her breathing more ragged. Ron could almost feel the need taking control of her body, demanding that she moved faster and harder, and that made his own lust increase. He could feel his balls tightening, wanting to release their load into Hermione's cunt.

"Ron … Ron, I love you … So much, so much, Ron …" she moaned, almost sobbing.

"Fuck, me too, Hermione. I want this forever. Forever … oh, fuck!"

Slamming her body down with force, Hermione came hard, her head tilted backwards as her hips rocked erratically. Ron contemplated her, agape. She was so pretty, so sexy, the way she opened her mouth, the way her breasts bounced, the way her pussy slid up and down his cock …

"Fuck!" he shouted as he too came, thrusting upwards until they both were spent and she, unable to stay up, fell onto his chest. Ron embraced her immediately, covering her cheeks in kisses and making her giggle. She lifted her head and looked down at him, a smile on her face.

"I love you," he told her.

"I know. And we'll be all right. You and me and Harry. And your family. All of us."

* * *

_Hope you liked it. See you around next weekend or so for the next update!_


	16. The Wedding

_It's time to have some fun at the Wedding, though before, our heroes must deal with the outcome of the battle in the sky during Harry's rescue._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

**The Wedding**

In the end, not all of them were all right.

While flying through the skies of Britain, Mad-Eye Moody, consummated Auror, had fallen under You-Know-Who's Killing Curse. And as the inhabitants of The Burrow and members of the Order toasted to him, Ron couldn't help but think that, despite how horrible that was, he was relieved. Glad even.

Glad that it hadn't been Hermione, or Harry. Glad that it hadn't been Fred or George or Bill or Fleur or his dad.

After they had toasted to the fallen Auror's memory, Ron had drunk the firewhiskey in practically one go. And even now, when half the Order members that did not live at The Burrow had left, he could feel it burning his throat, making him feel warmer and more alive. He concentrated on the comforting feeling of having Hermione's tiny hand in his, and squeezed it, needing to feel her. She squeezed his hand back with a serious, sad expression on her face.

He probably wouldn't admit it openly, but he had never felt more afraid in his life than when he had seen the army of Death Eaters waiting for them and had lost sight of Hermione and Harry, knowing that they had fallen into a trap. There was no way that so many Death Eaters were there just as lookouts. _They knew._

But after that first realisation, his fighting instincts had taken over. There was no time for fear or doubt, no time for thinking about it anymore, as the battle had started and he and Tonks had had to fly and fight for their lives. However, the moment he had blasted the last of their pursuers and they were safe at Aunt Muriel's, he had barely held in his anxiety. Was Harry all right? Was Hermione? His brothers? His father? Her future sister-in-law? Lupin? Kingsley? Hagrid?

And as frightened as he had been, the relief he had felt when they had Apparated back into The Burrow and had seen Harry, safe and sound, and Hermione had thrown herself at him and kissed him full on the mouth while she muttered how much she loved him and how worried she had been, was simply overwhelming.

In hindsight, he couldn't help but think that, despite Mad-Eye's death, they had been lucky. Only one fallen out of fourteen, and one wounded, George. It was, in a way, a terrible thing to think, but, remembering the dozens of dark figures in the sky, including You-Know-Who himself, he knew he was right: they had been lucky.

_Very_ lucky.

Her moved a bit closer to Hermione and put an arm around her waist. At once, she leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder. Ron kissed the top of her head. Across the room, his gaze met Harry's, and his friend smiled at them, though it looked a bit forced.

"Harry feels responsible," Hermione commented in a low voice, clearly having witnessed the look exchange.

"Yeah. Well, that's him, isn't it?" he replied.

"You should talk to him when you go to bed," she told him.

"What?" he asked pulling apart of her and looking at her as if she were insane. "You know I'm rubbish at those things, Hermione."

"No, you're not. You helped me a lot, Ron."

"Well, it's _you_. And I can always do other things to cheer you up, but no way I'm —"

"Don't be an idiot," she interrupted him. "Your relationship with Harry is easier than ours is."

"_Was_," Ron corrected.

"Ron —"

"Already bickering?"

Ron and Hermione almost jumped, startled. They hadn't realised Harry had approached them and was now staring at them with a curious smile on his face.

"No, no," Hermione said quickly. "Just — How are you, Harry?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Alive," he said simply, and took a sip of his firewhiskey.

"Harry …"

"I'm fine, Hermione," he responded dispassionately.

Ron sensed that she wanted to keep pressing him, but he nudged her on the ribs and she shut her mouth.

Harry threw a look at Lupin, who was watching him, and turned his head. "I'm going for a bit of fresh air."

Hermione opened her mouth again, but Ron shook his head at her and she closed it again. Harry exited the house, alone.

— o —

The next days were tiring, and not just because Ron's mum had entered full wedding mode, now that Harry was safe, and had them busy with chores all the time. Most of them, though, Ron knew were just to keep Harry, Hermione and him apart so they couldn't plan anything. That was annoying, of course, but, as a side-effect, Ron had been unable to have any alone time with Hermione, and it was getting on his nerves. She tried to look as if it wasn't a big deal, but Ron knew better. She looked a bit more irritable, and when they were in the same room she seemed to pick on him more than usual — at least, since they had become a couple.

Two days before Harry's birthday, the three of them had managed to find a few minutes alone in Ron's bedroom. They were talking about horcruxes and Hermione had informed both of them of the way they worked and how to destroy them (something that seemed nearly impossible, in Ron's opinion).

After that, Harry had insisted again on going alone on this journey, which made Ron roll his eyes at him. Harry was a good wizard, and extraordinary where defence against the Dark Arts were concerned, but going after horcruxes alone, without a way to destroy them was ridiculous. So Hermione had ended up explaining that she had sent her parents to Australia under fake identities, and Ron had shown him the transfigured ghoul in the attic that would pose as him with Spattergroit, a disease so infectious that no one was likely to come near him. After returning to the room they shared, Harry had looked impressed and a bit overwhelmed (besides revolted).

"I'm sorry you two had to do this," he commented after closing the door.

"It's not your fault," Hermione said. "I feel better knowing they are safe, even if they are so far away and I miss them."

"And knowing I'm not with you, and that you're not here, will protect my family," Ron added. "So stop being a git about this, we're going with you and that's final."

"Ron, do not insult him," Hermione admonished.

"I'm not insulting him, just speaking the truth. He can't do this alone and he knows it."

"Well, calling him names won't help."

Normally — in the last months, at least — he might have stopped, but he was feeling a bit restless with all the wedding madness, and now, having her in her room after many days without barely touching her, and seeing her in the sundress she was wearing, which stopped a couple of inches above her knees, wasn't making it easier. Bickering with her would help him with his frustration, at least until he could take his cock in his hands and have a good wank. After all, though he loved sharing a room with Harry, it put some difficulties to his solo activities.

"It will if it puts some sense in his head."

At that, Hermione scoffed. "Yes, because you're the one to talk when it comes to having sense, Ronald."

Ron's ears turned red. "Well, you could always nag him to acquiesce, Merlin knows you know how to drive anyone mad until they agree with you, even if it is just so you'll shut up!"

"Guys …" started Harry, but neither Ron nor Hermione paid him any attention.

"Oh, how nice of you, Ronald!" she said angrily, getting up and crossing her arms under her chest, which only made her tits more noticeable. "If I drive you so insane, maybe I'll leave you alone!"

"Er — see you two later," Harry muttered, opening the door slowly.

"Well, it's not as if you've been with me much lately!"

"Well, it wasn't my fault, not that I'd want to, seeing as you're being a complete arse right now!"

"Oh, so if it is okay for you to call names, isn't it?"

"Yes, because you deserve it!"

"Oh, did you hear that, Harry?" Ron asked mockingly. "Harry?" Ron looked around dumbfounded. "Where the hell is he?"

Hermione scoffed. "Well, it's obvious he's left, isn't it?" she responded, her tone laced with superiority. "You know he hates to see us having a row, so well done, Ron. Now he'll think he can't count on us!" she finished angrily.

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. "How is this my fault?"

"Oh, I don't know," she replied sarcastically. "Maybe because you started calling him and then began arguing, making him uncomfortable!"

Ron got off the bed and to his feet, looking down at her. "_I_ made him uncomfortable?"

"Yes, you!" she affirmed, driving his index finger into his chest.

"Oh, and you didn't do anything, right?" he retorted, grabbing her hand to stop her.

"Release me, Ronald!" she exclaimed, trying to pull away, her hair getting wilder.

"So you can hit me again?" he shouted, leaning against her.

"I didn't hit you, you idiot!" she replied, getting closer to him too. "Besides —"

But Ron didn't hear her. Unable to resist how sexy she looked when she was so riled up, he leaned towards her and caught her lips in a hard, bruising kiss.

Hermione gasped, surprised, but soon she threw her arms round his neck and responded with equal passion.

They snogged like mad for a minute, not bothering to stop for air, their bodies pressing against each other's. Ron could feel the softness of her breasts and slid his hands to her ass, cupping it through the thin material of her dress. He squeezed it and she moaned into his mouth, making him more aroused. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and he bucked his hips against her, wanting her to feel how aroused he was.

Whimpering, Hermione broke the kiss and they gazed into each other's eyes, both reflecting an insane amount of lust. She released his neck and put her hands on his back, caressing it, before grabbing his bum and squeezing it, giving him a smirk.

Ron responded in kind and then kissed her again, pressing her against the wall. She moaned and lifted one of her legs, putting it around his thigh, so he could push his aching cock into her covered groin. He started to grind into her, desperately, making her moan in pleasure.

"Oh, Ron … Ron …"

"Fuck, want you so bad, Hermione …"

"Yes, yes, Ron," she begged, moving one hand to his front to caress his cock over his trousers.

"Fuck."

Driven wild by their passion, Ron slid one hand to her thigh and put it under her dress, searching for her underwear. He stroked her over her panties, noticing they were completely wet, and she whimpered in need.

"Your knickers are so wet, Hermione," he said before kissing her hard again.

"I've been wet since we started to bicker," she confessed when the kiss ended.

"Sorry for that," he said, his breath a bit ragged, as he continued to move his fingers over her covered slit. "I just — I felt so frustrated — so —"

Hermione silenced him with a quick kiss. "Me too," she admitted, and began to unbutton his trousers. "Me too, Ron. Now fuck me. Quickly."

Ron groaned, and, when he felt her hands grabbing his cock after freeing it from his boxers, he grasped the waistband of her knickers. He fixed her eyes on her, and she stared back at him daringly.

Ron pulled, hard, and felt them tear. Hermione closed her eyes briefly and moaned. Pleased with the response, Ron put his hands back on her ass, this time under the dress, and lifted her, pressing her against the wall so her pussy was just in front of his cock. They both looked down, and Hermione used one hand to move her dress out of the way, bunching it around her waist, baring her moist cunt to his lustful eyes.

"Fuck, I missed your pussy," he moaned.

"And my pussy missed your cock," she responded, stroking it and putting it against her lips. He groaned, both at her words and her touch. "Now, Ron."

Ron looked into her eyes, and then thrust forward, hard, burying himself completely in her in one stroke. They both moaned at the incredible sensation. Ron stopped for a moment, savouring the feeling, until Hermione put one arm round his neck for support, and the other went to his ass.

"Fuck me, Ron. We don't have much time."

Ron began to move inside her, slowly at first, but soon with more purpose. Fuck, she felt so fucking good, hot and tight around him. He squeezed her fantastic ass, trying to get even closer to her body, and she kissed him with more passion.

Their arousal increased quickly as they moved, the days without contact making them desperate for release. Ron started to fuck her even harder. Soon, she stopped kissing him and buried her head in the crook of his neck, moaning and whimpering while trying not to be loud.

"Fuck, Hermione, I'm so close," he muttered. "Come for me, Love," he urged her on."

"Almost there, Ron. Oh, almost there! Just don't stop! Don't stop!"

"Fuck, couldn't stop even if someone banged into the room! Fuck, you feel so good … Gonna cum so hard inside you …"

But his words were proven wrong when, in the back on his mind, he registered people talking on the staircase.

"— Ron and Hermione?" his mum was saying.

"Er — they're having an argument, I think," answered Harry uncomfortably.

"Alone?"

"Er — yes, well, I've got enough of their arguments for a lifetime."

"They're not very busy then, if they've got time to bicker," she stated, and began to move up the stairs.

Ron panicked, stopped moving inside her and tried to retreat.

"Ron what are you — Don't stop!" Hermione protested, angry.

"Mum," he just muttered, and, taking his aching cock out of her, he started buttoning his trousers. Hermione just stared at him, and then she heard the steps herself. With a panicked look on her face, and started to arrange her dress as quickly as she could. Ron finished and sat on the bed, while Hermione retrieved her ripped panties and threw them under it before sitting on Harry's. A moment later, Ron's mum opened the door and looked into the room, narrowing her eyes.

"What!" Ron replied, trying to sound angry. Fortunately, frustrated as he was, it didn't cost him much. He was a couple of minutes away from cumming inside Hermione and now he was frustrated and suffering from a case of blue balls.

"Don't use that tone with me, young man!"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him, though Ron knew she wasn't at all angry at him. In fact, she was as frustrated as him, but her tone put his mother at ease.

"Hermione, dear, can you go and take the laundry out of the wash?"

"Yes, Mrs Weasley," she said, getting up and leaving the room. On the door, she turned and gave him a sheepish smile from behind his mum's back.

She, on the other side, glared at his youngest son. "Now, you aren't upsetting Hermione, are you?"

"Mum, she's my girlfriend, I'd rather you don't get into our business."

"Don't use that tone with me, Ronald! I want you to get off that bed in this instant, go down and put some order in the shed, we'll need to store things in there. Now!"

Ron was about to protest, but in the last moment he refrained and stood up, walking out of the room with an annoyed growl. _Put some order in the shed …_ he thought, letting out a scoff. That was a punishment, not a task. Still being so hard, he made a pause in the bathroom and wanked quickly, thinking of his girlfriend's tight pussy. He came in half a minute, and so hard he almost felt weak in the knees. As he cleaned the mess, he sighed, lamenting that his cum would end up in the toilet instead of inside her cunt.

That night, after dinner, he managed to talk to her alone for a few minutes outside the house.

"Sorry if your mother told you off," she said softly, grasping his hand in hers.

Ron shrugged. "That was nothing. It was worse that we got interrupted. Fuck, I had missed you so much."

She looked down and nodded, sighing. "Yeah. I was so close …"

"Well, I had to make a stop in the bathroom to take care of it, you know."

"Lucky you, then," she muttered. "I still feel so — umh, _charged_."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Still, I started it, and now …"

"Don't worry, Ron," she appeased him. "Just make sure you go to your room first, my panties are still under your bed and if Harry sees them I'll die of embarrassment."

"Fuck, had forgotten," he said, and then, realising something, looked at her, his mouth open. "Are you not wearing any, then?" he asked in a low voice.

"Of course not," she replied with a snort. "I put another pair on when I left your room."

"Shame," he said.

"You'd like I walked around without knickers, Mr Weasley?"

"Fuck, yeah. That'd be so sexy. I could put my hand under your dress and touch your bare pussy at any time …" he said dreamily, stroking her knee.

"Ron …" she said, her tone laced with desire.

"I am turning you on, Love?"

"You know you are, and as we can't do anything, you'd better stop."

"You're right," he nodded. "It's just so hot, knowing I can arouse you so easily."

"Idiot," she said, and then she leaned to give him a quick kiss. However, Ron caught her mouth and turned it into a longer, more passionate one.

"Mmmh, I love kissing you," she said, closing her eyes and licking her lips.

"Fuck, you're so sexy,"

"Oh, little Ronniekins is such a romantic!" Fred said from the doorway in childish, sing-song voice. Both Ron and Hermione turned their heads towards him. Hermione, flushing, Ron, with his ears red.

"Fuck off, Fred! Don't you have anything to do?"

"No," he replied, smirking, "this is much more interesting."

Ron showed him the finger.

"Ron!" Hermione said, though more because of habit than because she felt like it, he noticed. She wasn't happy about the interruption, either.

"Uh, she's got you wrapped around her finger, has she?"

"Something interesting here?" asked then George, appearing behind his twin.

"Just our little brother, being romantic to our dear Hermione."

George expression turned into a grin that matched Fred's. "Yeah? And I though he was a completely moron when it came to girls! Who would have imagined it? He got two girlfriends —"

"— he won the Quidditch cup —"

"— you might be our brother!"

"Oh, shut up, the both of you," Hermione said, scoffing at them, and got up. "I'll go help your mother in the kitchen," she told Ron, giving him a squeeze on his shoulder. Then she marched into the house, bumping into the twins.

"Ouch!" Fred whined, feigning pain.

"Thank you, you gits!" Ron yelled angrily at them. "You know how hard it is to be alone in this house?"

Fred and George shared a look and a knowing grin and went back inside, laughing.

"Bloody idiots," Ron muttered, angrily, and went into the house too.

— o —

The day of the wedding Ron was woken up rudely by his mum, who demanded he and Harry went down quickly and have breakfast to finish the preparations for the wedding. He checked the time and grunted, wanting nothing but to continue sleeping. After all, Harry would want to leave tomorrow, and who knew when he could enjoy another lie-in?

"Ronald Weasley, get out of that bed right now!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" he yelled grumpily. "Bloody hell, one would think it's me the one getting married!"

"If you don't watch that language, young man, you certainly won't! Ever! How Hermione puts up with your manners, I'll never know!" his mother said as she walked out the room.

"Hermione doesn't mind my language at all, you'd have to hear what she says when we're alone," he muttered, annoyed.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry growled. Ron looked at him, not having realising Harry could hear him. "That was something I didn't need to know."

"Sorry," he said, reddening. "Just don't tell Hermione."

"As if I wanted to tell Hermione anything about the time she spends alone with you!"

"Sorry," Ron repeated, "I'm still half-asleep." They got dressed and then Ron took the Deluminator Dumbledore had left for him and put it in his pocket. Though he had received it the day before, in a rather tense encounter with that prat Scrimgeour, Ron was feeling strangely attached to it, and felt the need to keep it with him at all times. He knew that Harry kept the snitch he had received in the moleskin pouch Hagrid had given him for his birthday, and, if it weren't practical, he was sure Hermione would be carrying the book of Beedle the Bard around.

The morning went by in a blur. The Burrow was complete madness that day and, when he and Harry were ordered to go up and put on their dress robes after a quick lunch, he was wishing he could slid under the covers of his bed and fall asleep. Or even better, that he could get Hermione to skip the wedding with him, then they could spend the whole evening fucking and —

"Ron, wake up," Harry said, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Fuck, Harry," he said, blinking quickly.

"Where were you?" his friend asked him, as he stripped down.

"Nowhere," he answered quickly, hoping his ears weren't turning pink. "Just wishing I could get into the bed."

"And miss the party? All that food and drinks?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Well …"

"Besides, don't you want to see what Hermione will wear?"

Fuck, yes! Hadn't she mentioned something about a new dress?

"Yeah, you're right," Ron said, now eager to go back down. "As long as I won't have to put up with you ogling my sister!"

Harry's smile vanished, and Ron felt bad suddenly (and glad that Hermione wasn't with them, which would have earned him a death glare and a good telling off). "Sorry, Mate. Wasn't thinking."

Harry shrugged sadly. "It's okay."

They finished getting dressed, a bit uncomfortable. Ron put extra care to comb his hair, though he made sure that it looked a bit dishevelled, which (he thought) gave him a more rebellious appearance. Once they were done, they climbed down the stairs, hearing giggling and exciting chat when they passed in front of Bill's old room, where Fleur was getting ready. In the kitchen, Lupin gave Harry a flask, and Harry, sighing, took a sip, transforming instantly into a red headed boy. The idea was that he would look like a Weasley cousin.

"How do I look?" he asked, looking at his hands.

"Much more good-looking than usual," said George, walking into the kitchen followed by Fred.

"Thank you," muttered Harry.

"Now ladies, if you're ready, the guests are about to arrive, so we better get to our position or Mum will kill us before the ceremony."

The four of them went to the entrance of the marquee, ready to show the guests their seats. It didn't take long from them to start arriving.

After Ron helped his Aunt Muriel to his seat, wishing he could accompany a Blast-Ended Skrewt instead, he walked back to Harry and his brothers, just to see the twins fighting about who would show a group of beautiful French girls their seats. Fred won, to George disgust, who was tasked with accompany a grumpy-looking old warlock whom Ron did not know.

After helping Hagrid to his seat and meeting Luna and her even odder father, the four of them could rest for a bit, as most of the guests were already on their seats. It was then that Harry nudged Ron and pointed towards the house. Ron turned his head and couldn't help but stare, his mouth hanging.

Hermione was walking towards them, with her hair held in an elegant bun, though she had left a few long curls falling around her face. She was wearing a fitting lilac dress which made her breasts look amazing. The cleavage was enticing without being too low-cut, and the skirt fanned out a bit, reaching a couple of inches below her knees. Her feet were encased in matching high heels that stylised her beautiful, toned legs.

"Stop drooling, Ron," said Fred with a smirk when Hermione reached them, making her blush. She locked her gaze with his, as if waiting for a comment.

"You — you look incredible, Hermione," he managed to say after a few seconds. Hermione beamed, and getting close to him, gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You look very handsome, too."

"Oooh, aren't they cute?" George said in an exaggeratedly sweet voice, and Fred sniggered. Ron frowned at them, ready to tell them off, when someone approached them and gave Ron his invitation. When Ron saw who was, his frown only intensified.

"Hermy-own-niny, you look vonderful," said Viktor Krum in his thick, heavy accent.

"Viktor!" she exclaimed, surprised. "What a surprise! How are you?"

Ron looked again at Krum's invitation, almost glaring at it, and then said, out loud and rather rudely, "How is it you're here?"

"Fleur invited me."

"I'll take you to your seat," Harry said, quickly taking charge of the situation. He put one hand on Krum's back and gently pushed him towards the seats. Ron was still fuming, and looked at Hermione, whose cheeks were slightly pink. Behind her, George and Fred were watching them, smirking and rather amused.

"Did you know he was coming?" he asked Hermione.

"I haven't talked to him in almost a year, Ron," she answered with a sigh, ready for a fight. "Why does it matter?"

Ron felt tempted to reply, but the presence of his brothers deterred him. Surely they'd love to see him put his foot in his mouth. He just grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the seats.

"Ron," she said when they had put some distance between them and the twins. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"No," he said, and thought at first it sounded odd to him, it was the truth. He wouldn't deny he was a bit surprised by this fact, though, taking into account what he had done to Hermione that no one else had, maybe it wasn't that odd.

"Are you sure?" she insisted. "Because if we're talking about exes, I had to sleep in the same room as the girl you lost your virginity to."

"I know," he said, lowering his head as his ears heated up. He sighed and put his hands on her naked arms, rubbing them. "Sorry. Fred and George irked me, and then he appeared, just like that, and — sorry."

Hermione let out a chuckle and smiled, shaking her head a bit. "What I am going to do with you?"

Ron's lips curved into a smirk. "I can give you a few ideas."

Hermione grinned and then kissed him briefly. "Come on, Bill is ready, and Fleur was about to come down when I exited the house." And so she grabbed her hand and they walked to their seats, next to Harry, who was already sitting. He looked around, and caught sight of Krum, who was observing them curiously. He refrained the impulse to smile at him indicating that she was hers now, and instead looked at her and grasped her hand with his. She gave him a radiant smile, and he couldn't help but grin back. Fuck, she really was beautiful!

The ceremony was magnificent. Ron marvelled at the way Fleur seemed to glow, her magical radiance even hiding Bill's scars. When the wizard conducting the wedding declared them husband and wife, he felt Hermione squeeze his hand hard. He looked at her and was a bit surprised to find her beaming while her eyes were moist with tears.

"Love?"

"They look good together, don't they? So in love," she muttered.

"Yeah, I suppose," he answered. Ron took a new look at his brother and new sister-in-law and then, suddenly, he saw Hermione in her place, wearing a beautiful, sexy wedding gown while she smiled at him …

He shook his head. Fuck, what was his problem? He was just seventeen, and they were in the middle of a war, about to engage in a mission that was uncertain at least. It was not time to think about weddings, right?

He looked at Hermione again, who was observing the couple, still smiling, and couldn't help but smile himself. He must look like a fool, because, on the other side of her, Harry was watching him with a perplexed expression.

He felt his ears turn red and looked forwards again, focusing on the image of his and Fleur's mothers embracing and crying, while people approached the new couple to congratulate them.

"We should go to them," Hermione said when the tufty-haired wizard asked them to get up and, with a flick of his wand, the chairs moved to the sides of the marquee and landed around the tables.

"Soon," Ron said. "Let's find a table first, as far as possible from Aunt Muriel." Harry snatched three butterbeers from a passing waiter, and the three of them sat at a table with Luna.

"Hi, Luna," said Hermione. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not," she said happily. "Dad went to give them our gift."

"And what is it?" asked Ron. "A lifetime supply of —" but he didn't finish the sentence, as Hermione stomped hard on his left foot under the table. "Bloody hell, Hermione!"

"Sorry," she said, glaring at him and making it obvious that she wasn't sorry at all.

Ron looked around, caught sight of a waiter carrying a tray of sandwiches and tarts and motioned for him to approach them. The waiter put the tray on the table and Ron grabbed one almost immediately. He took a good bite at the same moment that, in the golden dancing floor, Bill and Fleur shared their first dance as husband and wife.

"I like this song," Luna said after a bit, when both his parents and Fleur's swapped partners and danced along their son and daughter. She began to sway on the chair, and then got up and walked to the dancing floor, where she began to move in a rather odd way.

"She's awesome, isn't she?" commented Ron, smiling. However, his smile vanished when, a moment later, Krum dropped onto Luna's vacant chair.

"Vho's that man in the yellow?" he asked grumpily, pointing at Xenophilius.

"He's the father of a friend of ours," responded Ron harshly. He grabbed Hermione's hand. "Let's go dance," he told her, getting up and pulling her. Hermione seemed a bit surprised, but smiled at him.

Once in the dance floor, he put his hands on her waist, and she put hers around his neck, softly caressing his skin and making him tingle. They began to move to the sound of the music.

"I must confess I'm not a great dancer," Ron told her.

Hermione smiled at him. "I don't care. Do you know how long I've waited for you to ask me to dance with you?"

Ron blushed a bit. "Yeah, well, you know I'm a bit slow at times, but I hope we can make the most of it this evening."

"I'd love that," she said. Ron pressed her body against his. They weren't following the rhythm of the music, but he couldn't care less.

"You look really beautiful and sexy, you know. I love your dress. The view from here is spectacular," he added huskily, looking down and staring at her wonderful cleavage.

Hermione laughed, and slid a hand down his chest, caressing it. "Thank you, Ron. You look amazing, too. Very handsome."

"And what about sexy?" he asked, smirking.

"Definitely sexy," she whispered, gazing at him with her amazing brown eyes, full of love for him.

At some point, he snatched two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and gave one to Hermione. "Let's see what the fuss is about this drink. Fleur is always speaking of it."

"It's good," Hermione said, taking a sip. "I tasted it once, during those holidays I went to France with my parents."

"You drank alcohol when you were thirteen?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. He took a long gulp, enjoying the tingle in his mouth caused by the bubbles.

"I was almost fourteen and only had a sip."

They finished the drinks while they kept moving slowly, just enjoying their closeness. At some point Fred almost bumped into them, dancing wildly with one of Fleur's cousins. And for once, his mum didn't look affronted at the sight, but just laughed merrily. Ron couldn't help but smile, too, and then lifted Hermione in the air and spun her on the spot, making her fly around him, taking her completely by surprise.

"Ron!" she protested, tough she was laughing.

After a few turns, he felt a bit dizzy and put her back on her feet, shaking his head and trying not to fall. He fixed his eyes on his girlfriend, whose face was alight with happiness, and then kissed her soundly. She giggled and responded to the kiss.

"I love you, Hermione Granger!"

"And I love you, Ronald Weasley!" she replied, laughing. She took another pair of glasses and gave one to Ron, taking a sip from hers.

"Why, Ms Granger, are you trying to get me drunk?" he teased, before imitating her and drinking.

"Maybe," she said coyly. Her tone stirred something in Ron's body … and in his trousers.

They finished the glasses quickly, Hermione demanded another dance from Ron and he obliged. As they moved across the floor, both smiling and laughing, they bumped into some guests, which only made them laugh harder. At some point they even seemed to get into a competition with the twins about which couple could dance in the craziest way possible. Of course, the twins won, and, when the song ended and a slower one started, they winked at Ron and Hermione and exited the tent with their partners.

Ron led Hermione a bit away and they started moving slower, the traces of laughter still on their faces. He didn't know if it was the air of the party, or the champagne, but he loved to see her this way, so carefree, just enjoying herself, especially if it was, at least partially, thanks to him.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked her, caressing her back as they swayed.

"Yes," she answered, beaming at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Very much." She caressed his face, and then got on her tiptoes to give him a little kiss. "Thanks."

"Thanks?"

"For this evening, Ron. It's been — well, magical."

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "And we've still got a few hours more to enjoy."

"Yes," she said, looking at him more intensely, in a way that made Ron's body heat up. They kept moving in silence, just enjoying their mutual company, until the song ended. Then Hermione pulled away from Ron. "I've got to go to the bathroom. Why don't you check on Harry?"

Ron nodded, and, with a smile, Hermione left. He looked around, searching for his friend's dark hair, until he remembered Harry was polyjuiced. He moved a bit, and then he saw him talking to Elphias Doge, and, to his horror, to Muriel. He seemed to be engrossed in conversation, and Ron decided not to disturb him. There was no way he was going to get near his insufferable aunt if he could help it. So, instead, he wandered a bit and then ended up approaching Charlie and Hagrid, who were rather drunk and singing stupid songs.

"Ronnie! Come and have a drink with us!" Charlie shouted gleefully. "Where is your pretty girlfriend?"

"Bathroom," he answered, grabbing a glass of firewhiskey and taking a gulp.

"Yeh two make a wonderful couple, Ron," Hagrid said, beaming. "Hermione is a great girl, with such a big heart!"

"Her heart is not the only thing big in her, I must say," Charlie added, laughing. Ron choked on his firewhiskey.

"What the fuck, Charlie!?"

"Sorry, lil' brother, but it's the truth! You'd better keep an eye on her, I saw a few French cousins of our lovely sister-in-law eyeing her."

"What!? Who?"

Charlie laughed again.

"Don' rile 'im up, Charlie."

"I know, I know, but it's too easy … I'm sure Hermione can comfort him, can't she?"

Ron merely grunted and took another sip.

"So tell me, Ron — have you two done it?"

"Done what?" he heard Hermione ask, and he almost spluttered. He turned to see her and quickly said, "Nothing, don't mind him, he's just pissed. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from his brother.

"You're all red, Ron. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing. They're drunk, don't mind them."

Hermione studied him for a moment and then seemed to forget about it and asked, "Where is Harry?"

"Over there, talking to Muriel and Elphias Doge. Do you fancy a walk outside? It's hot in here."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'd love to."

They exited the marquee hand in hand and began to walk. They weren't the only ones outside, so they moved away from the party, towards the orchard. When they reached the trees, Hermione stopped and, facing Ron, threw her arms round his neck, pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. Ron responded eagerly, his hands roaming over her back until they ended on top of her ass. She pressed her body against his, and he could feel the swell of her breasts against his chest. Fuck, there was no way she was wearing a bra …

His cock twitched at the thought, already completely hard. Hermione moaned against his mouth and they pulled apart, a playful smile on her face.

"Why did you stop? I was enjoying the kiss," he pouted.

"Oh, I could feel how much," she replied teasingly. "But I wanted to show you something," she said, and, opening her beaded bag, took something out and put it in Ron's hand.

Ron looked at it, confused. It was something silky, some kind of fabric, and he raised his hand so he could see it better with the small amount of light coming from the marquee. And then he realised what it was.

A pair of red lace panties.

He stared at her in disbelief, and she smiled at him, the desire visible on her face despite the absence of light.

"You — you went to the party without panties?" he asked, astonished. Astonished and horny.

"I took them off in the bathroom," she confessed. "I thought you'd like it."

"Like it?" he lifted them to his face and could smell the divine, strong aroma of her pussy. "Fuck, I love it."

"I've been very frustrated since your mother interrupted us two days ago, Ron," she told him, moving closer, her hands on his hips. "And you look so dashing …" As she said this, her hand moved to cup his cock.

"Bloody fuck, Hermione!"

Putting the panties on his pocket, he grabbed her and smashed his lips against hers. She moaned, opening her mouth, and began moving her hard more aggressively. Ron thrust his tongue into her mouth and lifted her skirt until he could put his hands under it. Immediately, he grabbed her bare ass, squeezing her round cheeks frantically.

"Merlin, I want you. You've been driving me mad all evening," he said before engaging her in another passionate snog. Hermione moaned something, but he just intensified the kiss as he kneaded her ass. Then, she moved her free hand to his right forearm and, clutching it, forced him to move the hand to her pussy, and opened her legs to give him room.

"There, touch me there."

Ron grunted, insane with lust, and began to caress her slit, slowly at first, but, feeling how wet she was, more forcefully, making sure to brush her clit with every pass.

"Oh, Ron … Ron, yes, yes … I need you. Oh, I need you."

"Fuck, me too," he whispered. He looked around and to the marquee. Would they be safe inside the orchard? He could just take her against a tree, like that day. Though that could ruin her dress, and she probably wouldn't be too happy …

Struck by sudden inspiration, he grabbed her hands and, before she could do anything, he Apparated them to his room.

"Ron! You can't do that without —"

But Ron was already kissing her frantically. Grabbing her by her hips, he sat her on the top of his desk and pushed her dress up, revealing her creamy thighs to him. "Gonna fuck you really hard, Hermione, in this dress!"

"Oh, yes," she said, too horny to deny him anything. "Fuck me, Ron. Make me come hard. You left me so aroused the other day, and couldn't even relieve myself …"

Ron moaned at her words, and began to caress her thighs, until he grew tired of it and started fumbling with his trousers, lowering them along his pants. His cock stood out, hard and proud.

"It looks so hard, Ron," she almost moaned, and then lowered the straps of her dress so her breasts were bare to his hungry gaze. Even with the little light coming from the party through the window, they looked spectacular.

"Fuck, yeah, and your tits look so good, so round and firm!"

She squeezed them, looking at him lustfully, and opened her legs wide. Ron got even closer to her and lifted her dress even more, so the skirt was bunched around her waist. Licking his lips in anticipation, he slid two fingers along her pussy, making her moan in need.

"Ron, please, stick it in me now!"

Trying to control his urges, Ron took his cock in his hand and brushed it against her curls, touching her clit every time, making her whimper and buck her hips against him.

"Do you like this, Hermione?"

"Yes, but it's not enough, Ron!" she cried, desperate. "Fuck my sopping pussy right now, or I'll start touching myself and you'll have to watch and wank!"

"Bloody fuck!" he shouted, and, too aroused by her words, shoved his member into her hole in one go, until his hips hit her thighs.

"Fuck, YESSS!" she screamed, closing her eyes in pleasure. "More, more!" she begged, moving her hands to his buttocks and pressing her towards him.

Ron smiled, feeling deliriously happy for being encased in her tight heat, and, after retreating a bit, thrust hard into her again, hissing. "Fuck, this is too good, Hermione, too good …"

"Yes, move, move, Ron, don't stop!"

Ron moved his hands to her ass and gripped it hard, gaining leverage to start a frantic fucking. Hermione put her legs around him and threw her head backwards, moaning loudly and giving him a fantastic view of her breasts.

"Fuck, yeah, Hermione. Merlin, you look so fucking hot!" Unable to resist, he moved one of his hands to cup her tits and squeeze them, which only fuelled Hermione's pleasure. She was now moaning so wantonly that he hoped there was no one downstairs or would heard them, even with the music of the party.

"Ron, I'm right there! Right there!" she screamed, bucking her hips harder to counter his own powerful, deep thrusts.

"Fuck, me too, me too, Hermione!"

He tried to move even faster, to make sure to brush against her clit every time. Hermione put her hand behind her for support and leaned on them, arching her body towards his and looking incredibly sexy, with her tits bouncing and her dress bunched around her waist …

"Ron … Oh, Ron, Ron … Oh … I'm — I'm —"

Sensing her climax, Ron put one hand on her shoulder and brought her body to his, claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss. She moaned into his mouth and Ron gave her a few deep, forceful thrusts, feeling her pussy spasm around his aching cock as she came powerfully, her entire body convulsing in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, yessss!" he hissed against her lips, and, before her own orgasm finished, he exploded inside her, filling her eager cunt with stream after stream of cum.

Finally, he rested his head on her shoulder, both of them panting heavily, her bodies sweaty and sated.

"God, that was fantastic," she commented, caressing his hair absentmindedly.

"Yeah," he nodded, putting a few kisses on her bare shoulder and neck.

"Ron …" she half-moaned, half-protested.

"What?" he asked, now kissing her under her ear before taking it between his lips.

"We need to — ahh — go …" she said without conviction.

Ron smirked and moved across her jaw, his hands caressing her thighs. He could feel himself hardening again in her hot, wet pussy, and wanted nothing but to come again inside her.

"Why?" he asked, before claiming her lips again. Hermione tried to resist at first, but soon was kissing him with equal passion. She clenched her vaginal muscles and he gasped, surprised but pleased, his cock full erect once more.

"Take us to the bed," she whispered huskily. Ron looked at her face in the near darkness, seeing new, unadulterated desire in her eyes. Smiling, he lifted her by her waist and then dropped onto the bed, with her straddling his lap. At once, she pushed him back, so he was lying on the mattress, and then raised herself on her knees until only the tip of his cock was inside her.

"Do you like my body, Ron?" she asked sultrily, using her right hand to caress her torso, from her flat stomach to her breasts, while she pressed him to the bed with the other.

"Fuck, yes."

"Do you like my tits?" she asked, squeezing them enticingly.

"You know I do — best tits in the world."

"And what about my pussy, Ron? Do you like it?"

"I fucking love it, Hermione," he answered, going crazy with desire at her dirty talking. He tried to thrust upwards, but she was impeding it with her thighs. "Please …"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me."

"Mmh," she said, pressing her lips in a tight line, as if she were considering it. "Not good enough. Use that dirty mouth of yours, Ronald."

"Work my cock with that hot, tight pussy of yours, Hermione. Use my dick to cum and then make me cum as well , until your hole is overflowing with my spunk!"

"Oh, yes!" she said, and lowered her body forcefully, impaling herself on him. The two of them moaned in pleasure. "Ah, you're so hard again, Ron. Fuck, I was going insane these days, watching you, knowing I couldn't have you like this … Oh, God …" she said, as she moved, rotating her hips in maddening way.

"Fuck, Hermione …" he groaned, putting his hands on her ass to help her move faster.

"Yes, Ron, I'm going to fuck you the way I've been wanting to. When I came to the bathroom before I had to take off my panties as they were soaked after having had to watch you in your robes all evening. And all the dancing … Oh, you got me so hot … So horny for you … Ah, this feels so good …"

Ron could see how her own talk was exciting her further, and she began to move harder and faster, letting the needs of her body control her, and he loved it. She looked like a sex goddess, riding him so expertly, with her round, firm tits bouncing as she moved on top of him. They stared into each other's eyes, her gazes transmitting the love and lust they were feeling and helping them increase their arousal and their desire. Hermione started moaning louder, and Ron moved one hand to her tits, to squeeze them the way she — and he — loved.

"Oh, Ron, yes, touch me, touch me while I ride your amazing cock! God, I love you, aah, I love you, Ron!"

"Fuck, Hermione, you drive me mad!" he replied, thrusting upwards, trying to reach even deeper inside her, even if it was impossible. After a bit, enthralled by the sight of her bouncing tits, he raised her torso, so he was sitting up on the border of the bed, and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking hard on it, while he put both his hands on her hips and ass to help her move.

"Oh, Ron! Yes, suck my tits! Gods, it feels so good!"

"You — have — such tasty — tits, H'rmione …" he moaned, moving from one breast to the other and sucking on them like a man possessed. Hermione started moving her hips even harder, her breathing becoming ragged and agitated. He could hear the sound of their lower bodies slamming into one another, and sound that only turned him on even more.

"I'm about to cum again, Ron. Fuck, I'm going to cum all over your amazing cock!" she declared, her voice strained, as she started moving even faster and harder. Her pussy seemed to want to suck his cock dry every time she retreated, giving him such pleasure he never wanted it to stop.

"Cum, Hermione," he said against her breasts. "Cum hard, Love!"

She threw her head backwards and clutched his shoulders hard, her body getting out of control as she rode him to ecstasy. "Ron … Ron, God, this feels — oh, I'm about to cum, Ron. I'm just there, just there, just a bit more … a bit more …" her hips became a blur, and Ron had to bit her lip not to scream as the way her pussy slid along his cock, which was already throbbing. "Oh, Oh, Ron, Ron, RonronronROON!" she screamed, her juices soaking his groin as she moved frantically, riding out her orgasm while he held her by her waist.

When her orgasm started to ebb away, he threw her on the bed without leaving her snug hole and began pounding into her. She stared at him, eyes and mouth open wide though she seemed unable to say a word. Driven wild by the pleasure he was giving her, she moved even harder and then exploded once more, filling her twat with another load of spunk.

Screaming in pleasure, he thrust erratically into her a few more times, enjoying the why her pussy clenched rhythmically around him, until, spent, he fell on top on her body, panting heavily.

Hermione put her arms around him and caressed his back lovingly.

"A — mazing," he managed to say, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, his body still tingling in pleasure.

"Yes …" she muttered. "It was fantastic, Ron. Merlin, I needed that."

Once he had regained some air, he raised his head to look at her and then lowered his mouth to hers, the kiss lingering for a few wonderful seconds.

"I love you," he said when they pulled apart.

"I love you too."

"We must go back."

"Yes."

Slowly, they got up. Hermione cast Cleaning and Refreshing Charms on them, and then they redressed.

"Ron, give me my knickers."

Ron smirked at her. "Umh, I like the idea of you without them …"

"Yes, I imagine. Now give them back."

Reluctantly, he complied, and she put them on slowly, making sure he could see how she adjusted them and how good they looked on her body.

"Like the view?" she asked with a smirk.

"You're a bloody tease. If I get hard again, you'll have to suck me off."

Hermione laughed. "I could," she said happily. "Now let's Apparate back to the orchard. We've been gone for half an hour."

Ron took her hand and they Apparated to the same spot.

"Does my hair look all right? It is not evident what we've done, is it?" she asked in a worried tone, throwing worried glances towards the marquee.

"Nah, you look a bit flushed, but it's all right. They'll imagine we've gone for a good snog."

"Let's hope so," she said. "You'd better stop smiling like that."

"Why? I am happy. I've had a fantastic day and now I've had an amazing shag with my sexy girlfriend."

Hermione tried to look stern, but soon broke into a grin. "Idiot," she muttered. "Come on, let's go back," she pressed him, grasping his hand in hers and leading them to the marquee.

Inside it, the party was still going strong, with people still drinking and dancing (much more clumsily, Ron realised, the champagne and the Firewhiskey were having their effect).

"What do you want to do?" Ron asked her. "Dance again?"

Hermione thought her answer for a few seconds before saying, "No, my feet are a bit sore. But I feel thirsty …"

"Another glass of champagne?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, too much already. I don't want to end up doing anything crazy."

"Like going to the bathroom and coming back without your panties?" he asked in a low voice, a wide grin on his face.

"Exactly like that," she said. "I won't drink any more alcohol and so that won't happen again."

"Shame," Ron said.

"Ah, here you are!" someone said. They turned a bit and saw Harry approaching them. "Where the hell did you go?"

"Er …"

"For a walk," Hermione answered quickly. "It was too hot here after dancing so much. And you looked to be in an interesting conversation with Elphias Doge."

"And Aunt Muriel," added Ron, shaking his head. "Are you mad?"

"Well, they told me pretty interesting things," Harry said, and Ron noticed he seemed a bit off. "Did you know Dumbledore's family lived in Godric's Hollow?"

"Really?" asked Hermione, very interested. "No, I didn't."

"Wait, guys, why don't you find a table and I'll go grab a few bottles of pumpkin juice?"

"Yes, please," nodded Hermione eagerly. "I'm dying to take my shoes off."

"Be right back," Ron said, and went in search of drinks while Hermione and Harry went to find an empty table. Ron had just spotted a waiter and grabbed three bottles, when a Patronus came through the canopy and landed just in front of his dad, who had been talking animatedly to Bill, Fleur, her father and Lupin.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They're coming."_

The Patronus, some sort of feline, vanished, and, for a second, no one moved. Then, there was a sudden, loud crack, and people started yelling and running.

For a moment, Ron just stood there, frozen in place, as people dressed in black robes Apparated and the guests fled.

_Run, you idiot! They're here after Harry!_

The bottles fell to the floor when Ron started running, lowering his head to avoid the spells that were already flying. Parts of the marquee were already on fire. Looking around desperately, he caught sight of his parents, wands ready, attacking the Death Eaters.

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" he was yelling. He almost shouted Harry's name, before realising, just in time, that such a yell would undoubtedly attract the Death Eaters' attention.

"RON!" he heard then. He turned his head and saw his best friends running towards him. He sprinted towards them and, the moment his hand touched Hermione's, they Disapparated, escaping The Burrow.

* * *

_Sorry for the coitus interruptus, but I thought it was realistic here, giving Mrs Weasley behaviour prior to the Wedding. In the book she's always upon the three of them to prevent them from planning, so, giving Ron and Hermione are a couple, I imagined she would be even worse._

_I usually hate when they are interrupted. Well, I don't mind the occasional time, but when in a fic they're interrupted every fucking time I hate it. So don't worry, I'll rarely have them stopped, and, even if they are, I'll be sure to give plenty of smut to compensate!_

_And now the happy times are over!_

_Harry, Ron and Hermione will hide at Grimmauld Place, but, of course, they'll get to have some sexy times in there, despite the situation._

_See you in a week or so._


	17. In Hiding

_One last chapter before I go on holiday!_

_Don't worry, I'll post another around the middle of the month, but then you'll have to wait until September for more._

_I hope you like it and you are having a good summer (or winter, if you're on the Southern Hemisphere!)_

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

**In Hiding**

Ron didn't say anything for a bit, and just contemplated the point where Kreacher had been until a moment before, when he had Disapparated to comply with Harry's request and find Mundungus Fletcher.

He leaned against the back of his chair and looked around, at the grim kitchen of the old house of the Black family. It was almost incredible than, barely twenty-four hours before, he had been helping with the last-minute preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Since then, he had enjoyed a wonderful evening with Hermione, they had to flee for their lives after Death Eaters had crashed it, had found momentary refuge in a London all-night café where they had been attacked again, and finally had come here, to the old, dark house, to be received by a dusty ghost of Dumbledore put by Moody to scare Snape off.

And today, after getting up, Harry had found Regulus Black's old room, with his initials on it: R.A.B. — the same initials as the one who had stolen the locket. Then Hermione had remembered an old locket no one could open during the summer they had spent cleaning the house, and Harry had summoned Kreacher, who had told them the story of how Regulus had offered him to You-Know-Who after he had requested an elf. He had explained how he had been left in the cave where the evil wizard had hidden the horcrux, to be killed by the inferi, and, finally, how he escaped Disapparating — something You-Know-Who hadn't thought about — and had helped Regulus to retrieve the locket, which had cost the youngest Black brother his life.

And now they knew that Mundungus Fletcher had stolen the locket among many other things, and Harry had sent him after him.

He looked at Hermione, who seemed to be very troubled. Her sympathy for Kreacher's suffering could be felt a mile away, and he couldn't deny that he was deeply shaken by the elf's tale, by the way You-Know-Who enjoyed disposed of people after using them, enjoying killing and making them suffer without the slightest remorse.

Harry shook his head and said he needed to be alone, abandoning the kitchen and leaving Ron and Hermione there. Ron approached her and put and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She nodded. "It's just — do you see it, Ron?" she asked, her beautiful eyes full of compassion. "Do you see how horrible it is? Voldemort used him and then left him there, as if he was of no value …"

Ron shuddered a bit at the mention of the name, but nodded. "Yes. You're right, Hermione. Even if they like their lives, no one should have to obey in such a horrible way."

Hermione stared into his eyes and smiled. "Really? Do you agree with me on that?"

"I do. And though I might disagree in how you approach the question of elfish welfare, I promise you that, if we get out of this war alive, I'll help you to change that."

Hermione gave him the sweetest smile and kissed him on his lips. "Thank you, Ron. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I know. And I am sorry if it seemed that I didn't care before. Well, I suppose in a way I really didn't. I can be a lazy sod, and the only elf I knew that suffered was Dobby and he was freed. The Hogwarts elves are well-treated so …" he let his voice trailed off.

"I know. And maybe I was a bit dramatic when I said Hogwarts meals were made by slavery. As you say, the elves in the castle are well treated and they are happy. But I still think that if is unfair how they are treated, and that no one sees them or appreciate what they do."

"I know." He smiled at her. "Know what? People always says you've got incredible brains, but I think your heart is even bigger. You're our moral compass, Hermione, mine and Harry's, and though it might seem like we don't appreciate it sometimes, we do. Really."

Hermione looked at him in that way that always make him feel weak in the knees and the luckiest bloke in the whole world. "Ron …" she muttered, her voice laced with love. She put her hands on his neck, and then kissed him again, softly though insistently. Ron felt his entire body heat up, and then opened his mouth. At once, her tongue entered it, seeking his greedily, and the kiss turned into a passionate snog. Ron put his hands on her waist and then on her back, pulling her to him, their bodies pressed together. His hand started roaming her back, going down to the top of her round bum and up again, while she started playing with the hairs behind his neck, causing goosebumps to erupt all over his body. The kiss intensified, their breaths becoming ragged and uneven, until, after a few minutes, they pulled away, knowing that if they continued, they'd end up shagging there on the kitchen table. They left the kitchen, and went to the drawing room, where Hermione began to read _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _Ron lay down on the other couch, bored. He started to play with the Deluminator, until an annoyed look from Hermione made him stop. Grunting, he got up and went to the window, wanting to get a look at the Muggles that enjoyed their summer without knowing that a war was going on and that a madman had taken control of part of the country. However, his attention was drawn to a couple of men dressed in long black coats, watching the buildings in front of them from the park on the other side of the street.

"Hermione," Ron said, feeling worried, but there was no answer. "Hermione!" he repeated, raising the voice.

"What!?" she spat.

"Come here,"

He heard her huff in annoyance and approach him. "What, Ron? I was in the middle of a chapter, you know —"

"Look at those."

Hermione looked at what Ron was pointing and furrowed her brow. "Isn't it too hot to be wearing that — Oh!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Death Eaters."

"But — how?"

Ron shrugged. "Like they found us yesterday, I suppose."

"At least they can't enter here," said Hermione, though she sounded frightened. "I suppose Moody's jinxes stopped Snape from telling them this address."

"Fuck …"

"We've got to tell Harry," Hermione commented, "and we should find something to eat. Aren't you hungry?"

"A bit," confessed Ron.

There wasn't much food in the house, but they managed to prepare a few sandwiches with slightly mouldy bread, accompanied with pumpkin juice or butterbeer.

"I'll call Harry if you set the table, Ron," Hermione said, leaving the kitchen.

"Yeah," he said sadly, looking at the less-than-appetizing sandwiches and remembering the delicious food of last evening dinner.

A couple of minutes later, Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen.

"No sign of Kreacher yet?" Harry asked Ron.

"No, just a couple of Death Eaters outside," he responded.

"What!?"

"What you heard. Two of them, stationed on the other side of the street, keeping watch."

"But how? It must be me! How am I going to search for the Horcruxes if they can find me anywhere I go?"

"I'm sure it's not you, Harry," interjected Hermione.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know."

Harry grunted, clearly in a bad mood. Seeing him like that made Ron irritable, too, and the lunch certainly didn't help, so they just ate in silence.

Kreacher didn't come back that afternoon, either, and, at night, Harry was completely restless, pacing the drawing room back and forth.

"Why hasn't he come back yet?" he asked. "It's been ten fucking hours! What if they caught him?"

"I'm sure he's all right, Harry," Hermione commented in a calmed tone. "Mundungus knows how to hide. He won't be easy to find."

Harry grunted. "I'm going to bed," he said after a bit. "I'm taking Sirius' old bedroom."

Hermione raised her eyes. "Really?"

"We're going to be here for Merlin knows how long, and we're not going to sleep here on the floor like idiots," he stated. "You should take bedrooms, too. Good night."

Ron watched him go, and then turned his head to look at Hermione.

"He's right, we should sleep in beds."

Ron went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a piss, and then went to the room he had shared with Harry two years ago and found Hermione there, taking pyjamas for him from her beaded bag.

"Do you mind if I sleep here with you?" she asked. "I don't fancy sleeping alone in my old room."

"Of course not," he said happily.

She smiled at him, and then went to the bathroom. Ron put on his pyjama bottoms, got into the bed bare-chested and took the Deluminator in his hands, turning and studying it, wondering again why Dumbledore had left it to him, until Hermione came back. Ron watched her as she took off her jeans and t-shirt, standing there just in plain white bra and panties, nothing really sexy, and yet Ron felt himself react to her, especially when she took off her bra and her tits bounced a bit. Then she turned her head and looked at him.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

"You know I am. You should get in bed like that."

"Just in my knickers?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can take those off, too. If you want."

"May I?"

"Yeah. Then I could get a glimpse of that sexy, tight pussy of yours."

"I think you've seen it more than enough."

"Yeah, but you know how bad my memory is …"

"I was under the impression that you were in a rather bad mood," she commented.

"Well, lunch and supper weren't very good, and Harry's mood doesn't help, but seeing your perfect tits always makes me feel better," he said, grinning at her.

Hermione stared at him for a bit, and then, slowly, lowered her panties, allowing him to see the sexy triangle of curls surrounding her cunt.

"Fuck, Hermione …"

"Is that what you want, Ron? To fuck me?"

"Yeah. Always. Always," he said eagerly. "Come 'ere," he demanded, throwing the covers to the side and revealing his body and the tent in his trousers. Hermione's eyes zeroed on it, and she licked her lips.

"Umh, I'm completely naked and you're not. Show me the goods, Mr Weasley."

Ron stared at her for a few seconds, and then, raising his bum off the bed, lowered his pyjama trousers and pants in one go, freeing his erect, eager cock to her gaze. With his eyes still fixed on hers, he threw the clothes to the floor and then put his hand on his prick and began to stroke it leisurely, letting out a sigh of pleasure.

Hermione watched her, her eyes burning with lust, and moaned at the sight of him wanking. Absentmindedly, she moved one hand to her breasts and started caressing them slowly, teasing herself.

Ron groaned and moved his hand a bit faster, gripping his cock tighter. In response, she lifted her right leg and put the foot on the bed, opening herself to his hungry, lustful gaze, and then began to trace her slit with her fingers.

"Fuck, Hermione … so hot. See how hard you make me? I could explode right now."

"No," she said, and stopping what she was doing, approached him and knelt between his spread legs. "I am the only one who will make you cum tonight, Ron."

Giving him a sultry look, she bent over and took the tip of his cock in her mouth, her eyes never leaving his. Ron bucked her hips and moved his hand a bit, effectively wanking into her mouth. Hermione gave his tip a long, powerful suck, and then moved one hand to his balls, kneading them ardently. Soon, Ron needed more, so he moved his hand away and put his hand on the top of her head, caressing her wild curls and pressing down gently, encouraging her to take more of his cock in her mouth, what she did willingly. She swallowed half of his pole before retreating, gathering a bit amount of spit and letting it slide down his shaft. Ron moaned at the sight, and then pushed her down again, making her swallow a bit more.

"Yeah, Hermione, take my whole cock in your mouth. Let it get in your tight throat, love."

"Mmmh," she moaned around him, sending delicious vibrations coursing through his body. She started moving faster, tightening her lips around him as her head bobbed up and down him, going further down every time until his tip entered her throat. She sucked har around him, making him arch his back in pleasure. He grabbed her head and started thrusting upwards, fucking her mouth, which only seemed to spur her on, making her go harder on his cock. They kept this pace for two more minutes until he felt himself about to burst. He could have easily come like this, but he felt he needed something more, so, when he was on the brink of release, he pushed her head away. She looked at him, a disappointed expression on her face.

"Ron! You were about to come!"

"I know," he said, sitting up. "Kneel on the floor, Hermione," he demanded.

"What?"

"Hermione, on your knees," he said almost desperately. His cock was throbbing, and he needed to cum soon.

Hermione stared at him for a couple of seconds and then complied, obviously excited by his demanding tone. Ron got to her feet in front of her and grabbed his cock, caressing it a bit as he observed her naked, sexy body. "Open your mouth."

She did, and Ron put the tip on her tongue. She closed her lips around it, sucking hard, and he moaned. Enthralled by the image, he began to move his hand over his dick. He separated his feet a bit and, understanding what he wanted, she began to knead his bollocks again.

Ron groaned in pleasure and moved his hand faster. After a few seconds, he took his hand away and shoved his prick into her mouth, which she willingly accepted. After a few thrusts, he began wanking again against her tongue while she sucked on the tip.

"Hermione, I'm about to cum. Open wide!"

Smiling lustfully, she opened her mouth and took her tongue out, lapping at his weeping cock while his hand became a blur on his shaft. He put his hand on her head to keep her there — though it was not really necessary — and felt the known contraction on his balls. She moved her hand on them faster, coaxing the cum out of them, and then he exploded. Spurts of cum flew from the tip and landed on her open mouth. Part of it dribbled down her chin, and then Ron thrust his hips forward, entering her mouth again. At once, she closed her lips around it and sucked really hard, drawing out the rest of his seed. She swallowed it greedily, kneading his bollocks even more roughly, as if wanting more and more of his cum. Finally, when his orgasm subsided, he dropped onto the bed, his hands behind his back to support him while he panted. Hermione, however, didn't stop, and with her sultry gaze locked on his, she swallowed him again, licking every drop of his cum until his cock was completely clean and lavished.

"Fuck, that was awesome," he commented, enjoying the loving way in which she was still lapping and licking his cock.

"Yes, it was," she agreed. She gave him a last, long suck and then got up, straddling his legs. He could feel the heat coming from her sex, and the way her tits jiggled as she moved. His cock twitched again. Ron moved one of his hands, leaning on just the other, and touched them. Hermione closed her eyes and opened her mouth in a soundless moan that made her look incredibly sexy. Wanting to provoke more responses like that one, he leaned forwards and took the other nipple in his mouth, sucking hard on it and flicking it with his tongue. "Oh, Ron …"

"Are you wet, Hermione?" he asked between licks.

"You know I am …"

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes, please," she said, rubbing herself against his re-hardened cock.

"Good, 'cause I want to cum again, too. Again and again."

"Yes, Ron, yes. Let's come together over and over. I need you," she said caressing his hair and making sure his mouth remained against her tits.

"Fuck, your tits are awesome," he said, burying his head between them. Hermione shook her torso, causing both mounds of flesh to slap against his cheeks. Ron grunted and took them in his hands, giving them a hard squeeze. Fuck, her body drove him wild, and her tits … they were so round, so soft, and so firm. Feeling them as he squished them with his fingers made his cock throb despite having cum barely two minutes ago.

"Ron, I need … I need …" she practically begged, rubbing herself against him even harder. He released her left boob and lowered his hand to her crotch. He extended two fingers and used them to stroke her dripping folds along her slit. She moaned and bucked her hips against his hand wantonly. Soon, his fingers were coated in her juices.

"You're gagging for my cock, aren't you, Hermione?" he whispered huskily, inserting his fingers in her tight hole. She clenched around him, and he repressed a groan, his mind swarming with images of his cock in hat hot, wet, welcoming place. She moaned, gripping his shoulders almost painfully while he continued pumping in her and squeezing her tit. "Say it, Hermione," he ordered, rubbing her swollen clit with his thumb. "Say it."

"I'm — oh, Ron … Don't stop!"

"Say it."

She moaned and threw her head backwards, exposing her neck and making her tits even more noticeable. "Ah, fuck! I'm — I'm gagging for — _ohhh_ — you cock!"

"Fuck, yes," he groaned, incredibly turned on. His cock throbbed, wanting nothing more than to be in the place his fingers were, feeling her tight cunt sliding up and down it.

"Please, Ron …"

"Soon, Love. But I want you to cum for me first, and then I'll give you my cock for as long as you want."

"You — _ahhh_ — promise?" she asked.

"Yes, I promise."

Hermione let out a loud moan and began to ride his fingers harder and faster. She grabbed him by his hair and pushed his face against her tits, arching her back to rub them against him. He groaned, overwhelmed by the sensory overload her overstimulated body was giving him. He captured one nipple with his teeth and sucked on it hard before trying to take more of her tit into his mouth, wanting to devour it whole. Hermione let out a loud moan and pushed his head even further against her. "More," she moaned. "Take more, suck me more, Ron. Oh, fuck, your fingers … Ron … I'm — I'm —"

"Yeah, cum for me, coat my fingers in your juice, Hermione. Now!"

Hermione thrust her hips onto his hand, fucking herself on her fingers a couple of times more and then she came powerfully all over him, her entire body shaking.

"God, Ron …" she moaned contentedly, resting her head against his shoulder while she embraced him. Her gave her a few kissed on her neck, feeling her heaving chest against his.

"Are you done, Love?" he asked against her ear. "Are you satisfied, or do you want this?" he asked, bucking his hips to make his erection more noticeable.

Hermione pulled away and looked at him, her eyes dark with desire. "No, I want more. I want your cock, Ron. Now." She grabbed his arm and took it from between her legs, and then grasped his cock, positioning herself on top of it. His tip parted her swollen pussy lips, and they both moaned. Hermione kissed him suddenly, and then lowered her body forcefully, impaling herself on his cock. Ron groaned into her mouth, overcome with the pleasure. It did not matter how many times he stretched her open with his prick, the feeling was always unbelievable.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he said, and then put his hands on her round ass, pressing her more against him. She kissed him again, and then raised her body and lowered it again, hard. They both moaned, their eyes fixed on each other's, sharing their mutual lust. And then Ron squeezed her asscheeks, encouraging her to move, and she did, establishing a quick rhythm, sliding up and down his cock with strong movements.

"Fuck, fuck, yes, like that! Ride my fucking cock, Hermione, until you cum again. Come on! Harder!"

Hermione let out a loud wail of pleasure, and arched her back. "Fuck, I fucking love your tits!" he growled and began to suck on them like a man possessed. Hermione's moans became even louder, and she moved even harder against him. Ron started thrusting upwards too, wanting to go even deeper inside her, even though she was taking the whole length of his cock every time.

Their fucking became frantic, nearly desperate, as if had been months since the last time instead of just twenty-four hours. Ron sucked harder and squeezed her fleshy buttocks roughly, his mind consumed by the pleasure her body was giving him. It didn't take long for him to see the tell-tale signs of a new orgasm. He looked up, at her face. She was staring down at him, her eyes wide, her mouth open in a silent scream. Ron thrust upwards with force, and she just came undone, her pussy squeezing him deliciously. He could have cum right then, but seeing her tits bounce madly as she orgasmed made him crave something else.

"Oh, Merlin, Ron!" she exclaimed, still trembling. Ron kissed her, hard, and then, overcome with his own need, threw her onto the bed. She bounced on the mattress, staring at him in surprise. Ron crawled on top of her, his gaze predatory, but, instead of burying himself into her cunt, he straddled her stomach. Hermione seemed a bit confused, but her expression turned lustful when her eyes landed on his throbbing, angry-looking cock. "Ron …?"

Ron scooted a bit forwards, until he was placed just below her tits. He almost sat on her and put her hands on them. "Gonna fuck your tits, Hermione, and cum all over them." He squeezed the firm mounds and put his cock between them. She moaned. "Do you want that? Do you want me fucking these amazing tits and cumming all over them?"

"Yes, Ron," she said, putting her hands on his bum and giving him an encouraging squeeze. "Fuck my tits. Give me all your come. Cover me in it."

"Fuuck!" he hissed, feeling even hornier. He squeezed her tits hard and pushed them against his cock, sliding it tentatively between them, the juices from her pussy helping him. Ron began to thrust hard, the image of his dick moving between her breasts almost as exciting as the feeling. She looked at him, her eyes reflecting the desire she still felt despite having come twice. Ron moved his hips harder, and she gave him a playful slap on his bum, encouraging him.

"Come on, Ron. Cum for me." She extended her tongue, and when he pushed forwards, she licked its tip, savouring his precum. "Mmmh, so tasty. You gave me so much before, but I want even more. Please, Ron …" she said in a fake innocent tone that drove him mad with desire.

His bollocks tightened against his body and his cock throbbed, ready to explode. He pushed her tits even harder, making the channel tighter, and she let out a moan so arousing that threw him over the edge.

"FUCK! FUCK!" he shouted, as globs of cum flew from his cock, coating her neck in it. Hermione moaned and opened her mouth, extending her tongue. A new glob of cum fell on it. Ron moaned even more and retreated a bit, gripping it with his right hand. He started wanking fast, helping himself, spurting the rest of his cum all over her heaving boobs. Hermione savoured the cum on her tongue and them kneaded her own breasts, spreading his seed all over them. The sight was so erotic that Ron's cock barely softened a bit. Still horny, he moved even forwards, so his balls were over her tits, and pointed his cock to her mouth. "Suck my cock, Hermione. Make hard again."

"You're still hard," she moaned, her voice hoarse, moving one hand and sliding her index finger along it.

"Not completely. Open your mouth."

Hermione locked her eyes with his and then opened her perfect lips. Ron groaned unconsciously and pushed his hips forward, sliding his cock back into her hot mouth. At once, she clamped her lips around his pole and swirled her tongue around his tip. Ron began to thrust, slowly, relishing the feelings her mouth evoked on his cock. He could feel it getting to full hardness, and again thanked Merlin for being him. He had cum twice in fifteen minutes and was going to have another orgasm.

Hermione slurped on his cock noisily, making it messy on purpose to turn him on, as if such a thing were necessary. Then cupped his sack again, rolling in in her soft hand.

"Mmh," she moaned around him. Putting one hand against his belly, he pushed him back a bit until he was out of her mouth. "Are you going to give me a new load, Ron?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Do you want another?" he asked in the same way. "Do you want me spurting on your tongue again?"

"Yesss," she hissed. "As long as you can promise you can fill my pussy once more afterwards. It feel so … empty," she muttered.

Ron couldn't resist it anymore.

"I'll give it to you right now," he growled. He got off her and, forcefully, turned her over and straddled her thighs. He put his hands on her ass and kneaded it. "Fuck, you've got such an amazing ass, so round and firm and curvy …"

"You like it, don't you?" she teased, lifting it a bit, making it more pronounced. Ron pulled her cheeks apart, baring her pussy and her asshole to him. He was tempted to ram into her asshole, it had been too long since the last time, but her pussy was becoming, too, and she wanted it there, didn't she?

"I'll show you how much I love it," he said. He smacked her ass. "On your hands and knees, Hermione."

Hermione moved eagerly and, when she was in position, looked at him over her shoulder and shook her ass invitingly. "Come on, Ron. There's a tight pussy in desperate need of cock."

"Fuck, I'll give it a good fucking, then!"

He positioned himself behind her and grabbed her buttocks. He gave her a squeeze and then rammed his cock into her in one forceful push until his hips hit her bum, making it ripple enticingly. "You look so hot like this, with your ass on the air as I fuck you hard!" he exclaimed, starting a frantic thrusting. She had to brace herself not to be slammed into the headboard, but Ron didn't relent. He was past being careful or gentle. The only thing that mattered was to fuck her and shoot his cum inside her once more.

"Oh, ah, ah, RON!"

"Fuck, yes, you like it don't you? Don't — you?" he asked, pulling het towards him by her hips as he moved, the sound of their bodies slamming into each other mixing with their loud moans.

She turned her head again, her expression one of complete submission to the fantastic sex they were having.

"YES! YES!" she exclaimed, her eyes, open wide, fixed on his. "I love it, Ron! Ah, fuck, don't stop! Just don't stop!"

"Not until I fill your tight twat again with my cum! I'll — pump — your pussy — full — of cum!"

"Yes! Yes, Ron! Oh my God, you're fucking my like an — aaah — animal!"

"'Cause I'm so fucking horny, and you drive me so fucking wild! Your pussy is incredible! Fuck, tighten it around me as I fuck you!"

Hermione did as told, and Ron almost lost it right there. He slapped her ass a few times, eliciting new screams of pleasure from her.

"Ron … I'm going to touch myself, Ron …" she said, her eyes still fixed on his. "Oh, fuck, I want to come … I want to come …"

"Yesss!" he hissed. "Touch your pretty pussy for me! Help me make you cum!"

Hermione slid one hand to her pussy and, after caressing his cock as it moved in and out of her, she began to rub herself to orgasm. She wailed in pleasure and buried her head on the pillow, raising her ass even more, offering herself to him completely.

Ron fucked her even harder, alternatingly squeezing her ass and slapping it. They were both sweating profusely, but neither did care. There was only one thing in their minds: cumming.

"Fuck, I'm almost there, Ron! Oh, fuck, oh, oh, ooh, Ron!" Her pussy contracted around him, and he knew she was cumming. Unable to resist it any longer, he buried himself to the hilt in several strong thrusts and then unloaded inside her, spurting inside her pussy four times before falling of top of her, still thrusting leisurely, enjoying the aftershocks of her climax and making sure he gave left even the last drop inside her.

They stayed like that for a bit, recovering. Ron kissed the back of her neck lovingly. "Fuck, Hermione, this was awesome. I love you."

"Merlin, yes …"

After a couple of minutes, Ron rolled off her, and she snuggled against him. She give him a kiss on his mouth, and he responded, caressing her side and then her breast.

"Mmh, you don't want more, do you?" she asked.

"And what if I do?"

"Merlin, Ron you're absolutely insatiable … and I love it," she added, grinning. He laughed and kissed her again.

After a few minutes, Hermione took her wand and cast Cleaning and Refreshing Charms on them. Then they got under the sheets, naked, and fell asleep.

— o —

Next morning, when Hermione told Harry 'good morning' after he entered the kitchen, he answered without really looking at her face, and Ron would have sworn he had blushed a bit, which was certainly odd. He stared at him, but Harry just blinked, as if asking what he was looking at, and Ron decided to forget about it. The three of them had breakfast together, which wasn't much better than supper, as the only food available was a box of biscuits and tea. They ate in silence, Harry avoiding looking at them, probably frustrated that Kreacher hadn't returned yet, and Ron and Hermione sharing a few smiles, both remembering the fantastic shag of the night before.

Afterwards, they went to the drawing room, which was much more comfortable than the kitchen. Before entering, Hermione said she needed to go to the bathroom and retrieve her book, so she left the boys alone. They went into the room and, the moment they did, Harry rounded on Ron.

"Can I have a word with you?" he asked, a bit harshly.

"Eh — yeah, Mate."

"Look, Ron, I'm happy that you and Hermione are together, but —" he stopped talking, his face turning red, and he lowered his eyes. Ron frowned.

"But — What?" he asked, confused and a bit nervous.

Harry drew a deep breath and looked at him again. "Fuck it. Ron, if you're going to — to shag, at least cast a bloody Silencing Charm, all right?"

Ron felt his ears redden and his face grow hot. "You — _you heard us_?" he asked, mortified.

"Well, I heard yells and moans, thought something was wrong and came down the stairs and — bloody hell, Ron, I'm surprised the Death Eaters out there didn't hear you, too!" he finished, completely red in the face

"Fucking hell!" Ron groaned, livid. "Why didn't you cast a charm yourself, then?"

"I did, as soon as I reached my room! Have you — have you got to be so loud?"

Ron groaned again. "Oh, fuck! Please, don't tell Hermione!"

"As if!" Harry replied. "I can barely look at her face, so thank you for scarring me for life!"

"Fuck, sorry, sorry! It won't happen again, I swear."

"I — I don't really mind, as long as you remember this is a mission, and not a — a honeymoon. And, above all, for Merlin's sake, don't let me hear anything!"

Ron just nodded awkwardly.

They heard Hermione approaching, and looked at the door. She stopped when she saw them and furrowed her brow. "Is something wrong?" she asked, suspicious.

"Nothing!" Harry and Ron answered quickly. Hermione looked at them, not entirely convinced, but then she seemed to decide to let it go, went to the sofa and started to read.

And so, the following two nights, Ron made sure to cast a Soundproofing Charm on the room. The first night, Hermione just watched him, confused.

"Well, Harry could leave the room to go to the bathroom, or come down for a glass of water in the kitchen," he explained. "And — well, you know how loud we can be."

"Oh, God!" she exclaimed, covering her face with her hands, utterly embarrassed. "You don't — you don't think he's heard us, right?" she asked, lowering her hands so she could look at him.

"Er — no, I don't think so," he lied, turning his back to her and feigning to search for something in the pocket of his trousers so she couldn't see his face.

"Good thinking, anyway," she said, sighing.

Turning to face her again, he just smiled and then joined her in the bed.

However, it ended up not being necessary, as they didn't do anything that night, and neither did it the next. Despite Ron's natural horniness, the lack of news in all fronts while they were trapped in that damn house with the constant presence of Death Eaters was enough to break the mood, so they just held each other and let sleep claim them.

The third day in the house Ron woke up hard, as almost every morning, with his cock wedged between Hermione's sexy ass cheeks, with only his pants and a thin pair of white cotton knickers separating them. Ron rubbed himself against her, enjoying the feeling, and groaned. Hermione mumbled something, still asleep, and pressed her body backwards, causing more friction. After two days without coming, Ron knew he could explode just by rubbing himself against her bum.

Unable to contain himself, he put on hand on her hip and began to caress her, his hand going under the skin of the t-shirt he had lent her. Before long, he was caressing her bare breasts under the shirt as he moved his hips.

"That feels nice," she moaned suddenly, startling him. He stopped moving.

"Fuck, Hermoine. Sorry, I —"

"You what?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. "You were horny, Ron?" she added, and pressed her bum harder against him.

"Yeah."

Hermione turned round in his arms, until she was facing him, and then kissed him. One of her hands went directly to his cock, groping him through his pants.

"Fuck, 'Ermione …"

"Mmh, Ron, I think you are in great need of release, aren't you?" she asked teasingly, delving her hand under his pants and grasping his cock directly. She began to stroke him in earnest.

Ron attacked her mouth once more, his hands on her tits and ass.

"We don't have much time," she muttered, breaking the kiss. He groaned in protest when her hand released him. Hermione sat up and threw the covers off them. Then, giving him a sultry look, scooted down the bed, yanked his pants down to uncover his dick and took it into her mouth, starting a fast, almost violent blowjob.

"Fuck, yeah!" he shouted, exhilarated by how things had turned out. "Suck that cock, Hermione! Fuck, suck it hard!"

Hermione quickened her pace, moaning all around him, letting her saliva dribble down his pole. Ron thrust upwards, wanting to go deeper. Fuck, he loved when she blew him messily, like this. Ron put one of her arms under his head, getting comfortable to enjoy the treatment his girlfriend was giving him, and with the other caressed her curls, encouraging her.

She kept sucking him for a while, driving him towards the edge, and then she shifted a bit. Ron saw her taking off her knickers while she sucked him, and threw them to the floor. Ron's cock twitched in her mouth and she sucked him even harder.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum!"

"Not yet!" she said, letting him slid out of her mouth and then giving his shaft a long lick along the vein. With her eyes fixed on his, she gave his bollocks a few licks, letting his cock rub against her face, and then moved, turning her ass towards his face until she was straddling it, still nibbling on his cock with her mouth. Ron swallowed audibly when he saw her pretty, wet pussy exposed to him. She lowered herself onto his face, and he gave her a long lick.

"Eat me, Ron!" she ordered, and then took his cock once more into her mouth.

Ron didn't make her wait. He put his hands on her ass and pressed her hard against him, burying his tongue in her snug hole and moving it all around.

"Oooh, yes!" she moaned, her hand temporarily taking the place of her sweet mouth. Ron thrust his hips upwards, wanting her mouth back, and she complied. They both worked hard, desperate for their own releases and to give their partner as much pleasure as possible.

However, Ron was much worked up, and soon he felt the overwhelming need to cum. He began to finger her as he sucked on her clit, her pussy muffling his moans. He slid his other hand from her ass to her tits under her shirt and squeezed one hard. Hermione's juices covered his entire face, something he loved, and she moved his fingers faster. She started grinding against him and he gave her a hard, strong suck before releasing her clit.

"Hermione, I'm cumming! Fuck, swallow it all! Take it deeper!"

Hermione moaned and did as told, taking him almost to the root, her hands kneading his bollocks roughly. Ron bucked his hips almost uncontrollably and exploded in her mouth, sending spurt after spurt of cum down her throat. The sensation of Hermione swallowing greedily around him just made it better, and he just hollered his pleasure while she fucked herself on his fingers and he squeezed her tit hard.

The moment he regained some control, he released her boob and put it back on her ass, pressing her against him, though it wasn't necessary, as she was doing a good job herself.

"Oh, Ron! Make me cum! Come on, make — me — cum!"

Ron began to lap at her like mad, his fingers moving at light speed. And Hermione, to his surprise, engulfed his cock again, preventing it from becoming soft.

_Fuck yeah, she's so horny!_ he thought, unable to speak as his mouth was very busy. He could tell she was just there, and so he sped up a bit, wanting her climax to be mind-blowing.

Hermione released his cock and started to wank him furiously. She lifted her torso a bit, so she was resting just on one hand and his face. Ron glanced at her from between her legs, and his cock throbbed again. She was watching him eat her out with such a lustful, hungry expression as she stroked his cock that he could have come right there.

Ron sucked hard on her clit at the same time he put a third finger in her tight hole. Hermione impaled herself on his fingers, and that was her undoing.

"Fuck, Ron! Ron, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

She trashed on top of him, her pussy gushing all over his face. Ron took out his fingers as her orgasm subsided and thrust his tongue back in her, drinking all she had to offer, while his own hips bucked on their own, feeling the need to cum again. Hermione let out a loud, final moan and then lowered her head, giving him a long suck before wanking him again.

Ron thrust against her hand, his own need becoming overwhelming.

"Fuck, Hermione, wanna cum again! Make me cum again!"

Hermione began to move her hand faster, and after a bit, when she had recovered some strength, she lifted her ass as she wanked him expertly. Ron pushed her shirt up, baring her tits and began to knead them roughly. Hermione looked at him, her face just inches above his cock. "Cum, Ron. Shoot it against my face. I know how much you love it!"

"Fuuuck!" he screamed, and, barely a moment later, his cock erupted, sending three thick spurts against her lips and cheeks. Hermione moaned, and more cum dribbled down his shaft and over her still moving hand. Hermione lowered her head and took the tip in her mouth, swallowing him, before taking more of the shaft, slurping on him noisily. His cock twitched again, and Ron realised he could have keeping fucking her mouth and cum a third time without effort. Fuck, she was so fucking good!

Once his cock was clean, she sat on the bed next to him, her cheeks and lips still covered in his cum. Staring at him, she licked her hand clean and then all around her mouth, making exaggerated faces of how much she liked his cum. His cock twitched again. She caught the movement from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Fuck, woman, you're gonna be the death of me."

"But what a way to go, don't you think?"

"Bloody fuck, yeah." He turned his body on the bed and, cradling her in his arms, he kissed her passionately, one of his hands squeezing her still exposed tits.

"Mmh, we should get up," she said, letting her head fall onto the bed.

"What for?" he asked. "It's not as if we're doing anything useful but lying around driving ourselves mad and eating stale food," he added, trying not to succumb to the bad mood the situation seemed to put them in after such wonderful orgasms.

"I know," she said, caressing his face.

He gave her a peck on her lips and got off the bed.

Two hours later, they were on the drawing room after another gloomy, unsatisfying breakfast. Hermione had just gone to the bathroom and to retrieve her book, when the boys were startled by the sound of the front door opening.

"I didn't kill you, Albus."

Ron and Harry shared a look of surprise.

"Lupin," muttered Ron.

They exited the room and met Hermione on the landing.

"I heard —" she began to say, looking scared.

"It's Lupin," said Ron, and the three of them went downstairs.

— o —

The front door slammed shut so violently, both Ron and Hermione flinched on their seats. Harry, however, just kept looking at the floor.

"Harry, what's your problem?" asked Hermione.

"My problem? My problem?" he replied angrily. "Don't you see it?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" interjected Ron, glaring at Harry.

"No, no, we must not fight!" pleaded Hermione.

"He's going to be a father!" Harry shouted, revealing the true reason of his anger. "He should be taking care of his wife and his child!"

"Harry …" Hermione started to say.

"Lots of parents can be with their children! Lots of children won't know his parents! Does he not know how lucky he is?" he blurted out. "I — I don't want his son to grow up like me," he added, in a much more vulnerable voice. Ron shared a look with Hermione, and then Harry turned to look at them, as if seeking reassurance.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have been so harsh to him," Ron said.

"I know. But if he goes back to them …" he shrugged.

Ron sighed and took another look at the newspaper, his eyes fixed on the article about the Muggleborn Registration Commission. He imagined Hermione in a dark, gloomy courtroom, being questioned and accused of thief before being sent to Azkaban … He felt sick again. How could people really believe such lies? People who had lived and known Muggleborns. Were they really that stupid? Was it just cowardice?

_And would you be different?_ a cruel voice asked him_. What if you didn't have a girlfriend or best friend that is one? Would you do something? And if so, what?_

Ron tried to push that annoying voice away. He surely would have done something, wouldn't he?

"Ron?" Hermione asked softly.

He broke out of his reverie and noticed that Harry had left the kitchen and he was alone with Hermione. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Ron shook his head. "It's this rubbish about that stupid commission. Fuck, how can they do something like that?"

"I know."

"I don't want anything happening to you," he said, grasping her hand in his.

She smiled at him. "Ron, I told you, if they catch us, me being a Muggleborn will be the less of our problems. We're with Harry."

"Yeah, I suppose …"

She leaned forward and kissed him on his lips. He relished the contact, almost drinking from the kiss. Fuck, he loved her! The idea of someone hurting her was unbearable to him. He put his hands on her back, wanting to feel more of her, when a loud 'CRACK' resounded in the kitchen, making them jump apart and draw their wands.

"Lemme go, you beast!" Mundungus Fletcher was saying, trying to get rid of Kreacher, who was holding onto him with all his might. The wizard began to hit the elf on his head, trying to break free.

"Don't hit him!" Hermione yelled.

"Did you send 'im after me?" Mundungus questioned angrily. "Tell 'im to let me go!"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Ron yelled, and Mundungus fell to the floor, rendered immobile.

"Well done, Ron," Hermione told him.

They turned to the stairs, as they heard someone running climbing then down hurriedly. A moment later, Harry appeared. "What happened? What was that — Kreacher?"

"Hi, Master Harry. Kreacher has done as asked and brought Mundungus Fletcher here!"

"Really?" he said, excited. He went to the elf and looked at the wizard lying on the floor. "Good job, Kreacher! But — what has happened to him?"

"He wouldn't stay still," explained Ron.

Harry bound him in ropes and then undid the spell.

"Release me! I'm sorry, okay? I panicked! It was bleeding You-Know-Who coming after me!"

"None of us Disapparated," Hermione pointed out, frowning.

"Yeah, you're a bunch of 'eroes! But I never said I was willing to kill meself!"

"You're a coward, we all know that, but that's not why you're here," Harry said. "Among all the things you stole from this house, was there a locket like this one?" he asked, pointing a finger to the fake locket hanging round Kreacher's neck."

The elf hissed angrily and smacked the back of Mundungus' head.

"Stop 'itting me, you beast!"

"That's for stealing from the Most Noble House of Black!"

"Noble? Sirius never cared about all this junk —"

This time, Kreacher grabbed a pan and used it to hit Mundungus, who tried to get away from him.

"Stop, Kreacher, but if he doesn't answer soon, you are free to hit him again."

The elf smiled at Harry, and then looked again at Mundungus, frowning, the pan raised and ready to strike. Ron let out a laugh. Maybe he would end up liking Kreacher, after all …

"Well?" Harry demanded.

"Yes, I took it."

"And where is it? Did you sell it? To whom?"

"Was it valuable?" Mundungus asked, though his tone carried more disappointment than greed to Ron.

"You still have it!" Hermione yelled.

"Nah, he surely sold it for a little."

"Sell? I didn't 'ave the chance, did I? An' old 'ag from the Ministry threatened to fine me for selling without a bleeding permission. Asked for the locket to lemme go."

"Old hag? Who?" demanded Harry.

"Dunno. She was short, a bow on top of 'er head. And she looked a bit like a toad."

Harry turned his head to look at Ron and Hermione, his expression of disbelief and distaste reflecting on their faces.

* * *

_See you in around two weeks._

_Enjoy!_


	18. Plans and Schemes

_Well, here it is the promised August chapter. Sorry for the delay, I had told you it'd be up around the fifteenth, but I was away from my PC for a few days._

_This is a very smutty chapter (there isn't a lot to do, trapped in Grimmauld Place!), and a rather long one. I hope you like it. I wanted Ron and Hermione to enjoy themselves before their mission takes a turn for the worse._

_I know I didn't reply to your comments and reviews, but I promise I will!_

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

**Plans and Schemes**

As Ron looked over the parchments, annotated with Hermione's neat writing, in which she condensed anything he could remember about the Ministry, he had to admit that things were much better than before. Since Kreacher had returned with Mundungus, life at Grimmauld Place had improved a lot. For starters, Kreacher was a really good cook when he wanted to be, and so meals were once more a delight and not something dreadful, and, besides, now they had a clear objective. Yes, it was terribly dangerous: infiltrating the new Ministry felt like calling to You-Know-Who's door, but it was infinitely better than having nothing else to do.

The only problem was that, today, he was having problems concentrating.

It was Harry's turn to watch the Ministry, so he was alone with Hermione and Kreacher in the old house. They had finished lunch an hour before, and now they were in the drawing room, revising again. However, instead of concentrating on their notes, as he should be doing, he couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend.

It was a particularly hot day, and so she was wearing tight fitting shorts that showed off her legs and an equally fitting tank top. He could see the straps of her black bra, and the way the soft fabric of her top clung to her round tits.

He had been in an almost constant state of arousal the whole day.

Letting out an imperceptible sigh, he looked down, trying to focus on the task at hand instead of on Hermione's hot body, when he heard her move. Looking up, she saw her stand up from the sofa and cross the room to the window to check on the Death Eaters. Ron's eyes roamed down her slender back until they stopped on her tight, round ass. The way the shorts hugged her bum was simply amazing, and, when she bent over a bit, Ron was invaded by a sudden impulse to go there, rip the clothes off her and fuck her brains out against the window. He could still feel her pussy as he fucked her sideways last night while his hips slammed against that round bum …

"Ron!" she yelled, taking her out of his reverie.

"What!? What's up?" he asked, looking up. She had turned a bit and was staring at him with a frown on her face.

"Were you staring at my ass?"

"Er — yeah," he admitted, blushing a bit, which was utterly ridiculous, after everything they had done.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What? Your bum looks amazing in those shorts. I've been hard all day."

Hermione kept looking at him. Ron gulped, but then the frown disappeared and her lips curved into a smile.

Ron frowned. "You like it, don't you? Knowing that you can torture me like this?"

Hermione moved slowly towards him, her hips swaying enticingly, and Ron couldn't help but glance at the juncture of her legs, at the way her shorts framed her pussy. She reached him and, putting one hand on his shoulder, pushed him against the back of the couch and the sat on his legs. She looked down at the tent in his pants and smiled.

"Poor thing, you must be very uncomfortable, right?" she asked in mock concern.

"Hermione …" Ron whined. He put his hands on her thighs, but the feel of her wonderful skin only made things worse.

"We've had sex almost every night this week, Ron. Isn't that enough for you?"

"You know it's never enough for me, and less when you're dressed like this."

"They're normal summer clothes, Ron."

"You look incredibly hot," he replied, sliding his right hand up her thigh, her side and finally cupping one breast. "Your tits look amazing, and your shorts almost outline your pussy …"

"You think so?" she asked in a tone that conveyed that, despite how many times he had said so, she still had doubts believing how hot she was. Mental, she was.

Ron took one of her hands and put it over his cock. "Yeah."

Hermione squeezed it and Ron whimpered. She looked at the door, as if pondering something, and then took her wand and closed the door magically before soundproofing the room.

"Hermione …?" he asked, trying not to be too hopeful for her actions.

She dropped her wand and then brought her mouth to his, kissing him sensually, with all her heart and love. Ron moaned into her and immediately thrust his tongue inside. She welcomed it with hers, and soon they were snogging frantically. Ron's hands went to that ass that had been driving him mad all day and kneaded it eagerly.

"Fuck, you really want to have sex here?" he asked her when her mouth left his to move towards his neck, which she covered with kisses and soft bites.

"Yes. We've never done here before and we're alone. Harry won't be back soon so we've got time," she explained between kisses. "Besides, I'm not blind, Ron. I've seen you ogling me the entire day and well … it turned me on."

Ron groaned and gave her soft neck a bite before taking her earlobe into his mouth. "I knew you were teasing me, dressing like this," he whispered, grinning.

"I wasn't, but I'm glad it had this effect," she said, covering his cock with her hand once more. "Fuck, you're so hard. Ron, squeeze my ass harder, I love it when you touch me."

"I plan on touching your entire body. Fuck, you're so sexy, Hermione, I want to fuck you all the time. You'd have to see the perverted ideas that pop into my head …" he said without really thinking.

She almost purred. "Mmh, I usually enjoy your perverted ideas, Ron. You'll have to tell me more about those."

"Fuck." Too turned on, Ron grabbed the hem of Hermione's tank top and yanked it up. Hermione raised her arms and he took it off, leaving her in just his favourite black lace bra. He stared and the amazing view in front of his face. "Are you sure you weren't trying to tease me?"

"Well, I put it on thinking about tonight, but you don't mind seeing it now, do you?"

"Fuck, no!" he said, burying his face into her cleavage. Hermione put her hands on the back of his head and pushed him towards her. He began to lick the top of her breasts, and his hips started moving. She replied in kind, grinding her crotch onto him, causing a delicious, yet unsatisfying friction due to their clothes.

After a few moments, Hermione pushed Ron back again and lifted herself off him, which made him groan in protest. He tried to grab the belt loops of her shorts, but she just slapped his hands away.

"Hermio — Fuck!" he exclaimed, when she just turned round and sat down on his lap, leaning onto his chest. She rested her head on his left shoulder and, turning it, kissed his neck. Ron looked down, delighted by the wonderful view of her tits encased in that bra that pushed them together so deliciously. And then she began to move on top of him, rubbing her ass against his straining cock. Ron closed his eyes and moaned. "Fucking hell, Hermione …"

"Mmy, you're so comfortable, Ron," she said, half-purring. "Embrace me in your wonderful arms."

Ron complied and put them around her stomach, his hands caressing her soft skin. She tilted her head to the left, and Ron, taking the hint, began to kiss her exposed neck, giving her an occasional bite.

"Mmh, yes, that feels so good, Ron," she moaned, moving even faster. Fuck, if she continued like that, he would end up cumming in his pants, and it wouldn't be as satisfying as if he were inside her tight, delicious pussy. Becoming wilder and wilder, he gave her a rougher bit and then moved his hands to her tits, kneading them above her bra. He grew weary of the restrictions soon, though, and so he yanked the cups down unceremoniously, freeing her breasts, which, to his delight, bounced a bit.

"Ron!"

He didn't answer, and just cupped them in his hands, relishing in their roundness and the way they filled his hands.

"Fuck, such amazing tits!" he growled, his voice deep and hoarse. He thrust against her hard, seeking more relief, and she pressed back. Hermione put one hand on his right cheek and turned his head towards her before capturing his lips with her own. It wasn't a very comfortable position to snog, but they went at it nonetheless, while rubbing their bodies against each other's.

After a bit, however, they needed more, and so Hermione took Ron's hands and, pulling them away from her breasts, moved them to the front of her shorts. Ron broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, their lips a mere inch apart. Without saying anything, Ron unbuttoned her trousers and lowered the zip. Slowly, he inched his two fingers down and touched the soft lace of her panties. Hermione's breathing became even more agitated. Biting her lower lip, she lifted her bum and Ron pushed the shorts down, leaving her just in her underwear. Ron looked down her body as she used her legs to take the shorts off and licked his lips at the sight of her creamy, toned legs, and the tiny, black knickers hiding her beautiful pussy from him. If he was not mistaken, he hadn't seen this pair before …

However, he couldn't think about it anymore, because she brought his mouth to hers again. They snogged once more, her hands running down the outer side of his still clothed thighs. Ron responded in kind, caressing hers, slowly sliding towards her sex. She opened her legs in advance and moved even more against him. Denying himself what he wanted, he moved his hands very slowly, only approaching her cunt half an inch or so with each pass. She groaned in protest, and Ron smirked while still kissing her.

"Rooon …" she whined.

With his left hand, Ron turned her head to the other side, exposing her neck once more, and he attacked it again, sucking hard and eliciting new loud moans of pleasure. Then he decided to end the torture and put his right hand on top of her panties, pressing two fingers against her slit as he moved then back and forth. The fabric was already damp, and soon became completely soaked with her juices.

"Fuck, love, your pussy is overflowing with your tasty juices. He parted the crotch a bit and touched her bare lips until his fingers were soaked, too. Then he brought them to her face. "Taste yourself."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at his fingers. Then she turned her head a bit to stare at him, her gaze full of lust and desire. Without breaking eye contact, she opened her mouth, and Ron put his fingers inside. At once, she closed her lips around them and sucked hard, using her tongue to clean them completely.

"Fuck, you haven't the slightest idea of how fucking sexy you are."

"No, _you _have no idea," she said, and smirked. Ron stared at her, dumbfounded, and then she lifted her body, so she was standing in front of him, her feet on both sides of his. "Bloody fucking hell!"

Ron couldn't take his eyes of her ass. He could see the black lace waistband of her panties, but, instead of extending to cover her cheeks, there was just a thing strip of fabric that went from below the small of her back and practically disappeared between her round buttocks, as if she wasn't wearing anything. His cock throbbed like mad at the sight, and he couldn't help but cup her naked bum, squeezing it and marvelling at its roundness. "Where — where the hell are the rest of your panties?"

"There is no rest, Ron. It's called a thong, and girls use them because, with tight trousers or skirts, there are no panty lines visible. And because they're sexy, of course."

"Sexy? Fucking mother of Merlin! This is beyond sexy!"

He kept caressing her ass, and Hermione bent over a bit, giving him a better view. Ron groaned, and then slid one finger under the strip of cloth, tracing it downwards, barely touching her skin, until he reached her pussy, which he caressed before settling on her clit.

"Ooh, Ron! Mmmh, yes … yes …" Excited by her reaction, Ron kept touching her pussy, rubbing her clit with two fingers, moving them in circles. Hermione opened her legs even more and arched her back, giving him better access and a fucking incredible view.

As he was using his first two fingers to rub her, he put his thumb in her hole. It wasn't as long as the other fingers, but was thicker and the only position available given their position. She moaned and bucked her hips against him, seeking more. Smirking, Ron moved his hand faster and with the other kept kneading her fabulous ass. Excited by the view and the way she moved, he leaned forward and began to cover her right cheek in kisses and soft bites.

"Oh, Ron, yes … More …" she pleaded. Ron closed his eyes, not wanting anything to distract him from her taste and smell, a mixture from the natural aroma of her skin, which he loved, and the intoxicating scent of her arousal. He bit her a bit harder and she moaned louder. "Oh, Ron, fuck, don't stop!"

"Are you going to cum like this, Hermione?" he asked huskily.

"Yes, yes, I just — please, use your mouth!"

"I'm using it, Love," he responded, giving her another bite for emphasis.

"Not — _ahhh_ — there, Ron. In my ass. Put your tongue in my ass. It's — _ooh_ — been too long."

"Fuck, yeah!" he said, even more turned on. Using his left hand to part the lace strip of her thong and uncover her most secret hole. Ron almost salivated when she spread herself even more. Licking his lips, he buried his face between her perfect buttocks, nudging her with his nose. He felt her almost shaking with anticipation. "Your ass is perfect, Hermione," he muttered, and then took his tongue out and licked her along her crack, sliding over her asshole.

"Oooh, yes, Ron! More!"

Ron began to lick all around her entrance, using his hand to part her left cheek a bit, and was surprised to see her reach with her right hand to part the other for him. Like whenever she offered her ass to him, it drove him wild and began to move his tongue and fingers faster. Hermione's breathing became more ragged, and she started bucking her hips more violently.

"Aah, Ron! Inside! Fuck my ass with your tongue!"

Ron complied immediately, feeling how her tight ring opened at the invasion of his tongue. Once inside her ass, Ron moved his tongue around, driving her mad.

"Ooh, fuck, Ron! Keep going! Keep going! Don't you dare stop!"

Ron felt her body tense. Her legs started to tremble and then she came undone under his assault.

"RON I'M —! FUCK, YESSS! Oh, yes, yes, Ron! Oh, fuck, I love you! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Ron kept moving his tongue even though her spasming ass seemed to want to expulse him. However, he pushed harder, never stopping moving his hand, until she couldn't stand it anymore and closed her thighs to still him.

"No — more! No — more," she said, panting heavily.

Ron took his hand from between her legs and, holding her by her waist, sat her on top of him, his chest against her back, her head on his shoulder. He looked at her face. She had her eyes closed and her mouth was curved into a contented smile.

"Liked that, didn't you?" he asked smugly, proud that he could put her in such a state.

"Mmh," she purred. "You know I did."

"You do enjoy having my tongue in your ass, don't you? Wouldn't you rather have something bigger in there?" he asked, thrusting up to emphasise how hard he was.

"Maybe," she said coyly. "But I think I'd love to have it in my pussy first."

And like that, she spun on his lap and began to kiss him, tugging on his t-shirt. Ron let her take it off him. Once his freckled torso was bare, she began to roam his chest with her hands and kissed him again. Ron put his hands on her ass and began to knead it, making her sit on top of his eager cock. "Take my cock out, Hermione," he demanded, before kissing her again.

She lifted her bum a bit without breaking the kiss so she could unbutton his trousers. She lowered the zip and then pushed them down. Ron tried to help her, raising his ass, though it was nearly impossible with her on top of him. She growled in frustration and broke the kiss, looking down between his bodies. She scooted a bit back, and she managed to lower his trousers and pants down a bit, enough to free his hard cock.

"It looks wonderful," she whispered, and grasped it in his right hand. She caressed it for a bit while Ron continued touching her ass. Realising that she was still wearing her bra, though with the cups lowered, he unsnapped it and helped her take if off her. At once she resumed her eager strokes and Ron moaned.

"Fuck, Hermione … Do you want me to cum like this?"

"Why not?" she asked, excited. "You can get hard again, can't you? I'd love for your cum to burst out, falling all over us …"

With a roar, Ron slapped her hand away and grabbed her by the waist, placing her on top of his dick. Hermione moved her hand to push her thong to the side, and then she lowered herself on his cock. "Oh, fuck, so tight! Fuck, I'll never get tired of fucking this pussy!"

"I hope you don't," she responded, already moving up and down him, "because I love getting it fucked by you!"

"Bloody fuck, 'Ermione, I love your dirty talk."

"It's — ah — your — fault!" she said, punctuating each word by impaling herself on his prick. Ron moaned, enthralled by her expression of pure pleasure and the way her tits bounced with each movement she made. He could feel the crotch of her panties rub against his cock, and it aroused him even more, knowing that he was fucking her in her thong. Or was she fucking him?

Sitting like that, he couldn't move as much as he wanted, but he thrust upwards every time she pushed down, their bodies slamming against each other loudly. Ron took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, and at the same time slapped her ass.

"Oh, Ron! More!"

He sucked harder and slapped her again, and again. Hermione clutched his shoulders more forcefully and quickened her movements, arching her body. Ron stared at her, amazed. She looked so free, so wanton, so wild, and he was the only one who saw her like this. Fuck, it didn't matter that they were trapped in a horrible house, being hunted by Death Eaters and in a dangerous mission: he was the luckiest man alive.

"Cum, Hermione! Cum on my cock!"

"Yes! Yes, just a bit more … Oh, Ron, just a bit more … So close …"

Ron put his right hand between them and slid it under her knickers, using two fingers to rub her clit. She opened her eyes wide and looked at him, her mouth hanging open.

"Rooooon! Oh, yes, Ron! Fuck! More! Rub me more, I'm about to — Oh, God, I'm cumming!"

Ron could feel her pussy clench around him, almost sending him above the edge. He didn't stop rubbing her as she trashed on top of him, riding out her strong orgasm. Finally, she stopped moving and he put his hand back on her ass. She lowered her head and kissed him.

"Mmh, that was amazing …"

"Yeah, and you've cum twice while I'm still suffering."

"Oh, poor thing," she said with a tired smile, squeezing her pussy and making his tense and moan. "Don't hold back, Ron. Fuck me hard, take me the way you need and cum inside me. I want it all."

Roaring and unable to control himself, he got up, holding her by her waist, his cock throbbing inside her pussy, and the threw them on the couch, with her under him. He didn't bother to remove her trousers and just started to thrust like mad, one hand clutching her ass to press her against him and the other next to her head to support him as he fucked her hard.

She put her legs around him and slapped his bum, encouraging him to go harder. "Come on, Ron. Harder! I know you like it harder. Fuck my pussy, fill it with you cum! Come on! Come on!"

Too far gone due to how good she felt and the way she was talking, Ron arched his back and let out a loud growl, pounding into her savagely. It didn't take long for his balls to tighten, signalling his impending release. He opened his eyes and fixed them on hers. She was watching him intensely, moaning, her tits moving deliciously. Ron moved the hand on her ass to them and squeezed them hard.

"Yes, Ron! Squeeze my tits! Cum squeezing them, I know you love that!"

"Fuuuuuck, Hermione, oh, fuuuuuck! I'm cumming! Fucking hell, gonna fill your pussy with cum! Take — it — all!" he shouted, thrusting as deep as he could go as he shoot spurt after spurt of cum in her cunt.

Finally, spent, he put his hands on both sides of her head and snogged her, still moving slowly inside her.

"God, Ron, you're still completely hard!" she moaned, delighted.

"And it surprises you?" he asked, kissing her along her jaw and towards her neck.

"No, but it still amazes me … Oh, yes, kiss my neck."

"You feel so fucking good, Hermione. I wanna fuck you more. Wanna cum again," he confessed, sucking on her exposed neck.

"Yes, yes … Keep going, Ron," she encouraged, putting her hands on his bum and pressing him against her body as she began to buck her hips to meet his small thrusts.

Ron gave her a bite and then raised his head to look at her eyes. "Your ass, Hermione. I wanna fuck your tight ass and cum inside it."

She let out a strangled moan. "Ron …"

"Will you let me?" he asked, thrusting a bit harder. "Will you let me fuck that amazing ass of yours?"

"Yes, Ron. It — it's yours, if you want it."

Ron got off her, making her moan at the loss, and took off his trousers and pants completely. Hermione raised her bum to take off her thong, but Ron raised a hand, stopping her.

"No, leave it on; you look fucking amazing in it.

"Okay."

"Turn over, Hermione," he ordered huskily.

Hermione looked at him, holding his gaze for a moment, and then did as told.

"Get on your knees on the floor and bend over the couch."

Hermione complied, and Ron almost moaned when his eyes fell on her round ass. Ron followed the thin strip that ran between her cheeks, hiding the hole he so desired from his view. Licking his lips, Ron knelt behind her and began to caress her bum reverently. She shook it a bit for him and he smiled, his cock tall and proud, eager to penetrate her.

Ron parted her thong and slid his right forefinger into her pussy. He fingerfucked her for a bit, making her moan and squirm and then took it out and pressed it against her puckered asshole. Slowly, he pushed it inside and moved it around, loosening and lubricating it.

"Aah, Ron …"

"You like it, Hermione? Having my finger in your tight asshole?"

"Yes, but I prefer your cock," she said, looking at him over her shoulder. "Put your cock in my ass, Ron. I know how much you want it," she added, wriggling it at him.

"If you want it, prove it. Offer me your ass, Hermione," he said, and moved his hand from her ass to grip his cock.

Hermione gave him a long, intense look, and then reached behind her with her hands and spread her cheeks for him, revealing her tight hole to his horny gaze. "Fuck it, Ron."

Ron gave his cock a few jerks and the approached her. He rubbed his tip against her hole and she whimpered. "Get your pretty ass ready, Hermione," he said, and then pushed. He felt her open to him, and his dick entered her ass, making them groan in pleasure and, in the case of Hermione, a bit of discomfort.

Ron began to move in and out, slowly, going deeper every time, trying to restrain himself not to ram his entire shaft into her in one go as he would have liked.

After a couple of minutes, he finally managed to push his entire cock in her tight ass. Her felt her soft buttocks against his hips and hissed in pleasure. "Fuck, this feels amazing, Hermione. Shit, I missed fucking your tight ass."

"God, you're so deep. I always forget how big you feel in there," she said, her voice somewhat strained, yet showing how excited she was.

"But you love it, don't you?" he asked, smirking. "You love having my big cock in your ass, don't you, Hermione?"

Hermione turned her head to look at him. "Yes," she said, and then pushed against him. "Now move, Ron. Fuck me."

"Fuck, I will. You touch that pussy for me. I wanna cum in your ass as you orgasm."

"Oh, yes. I'll touch myself for you, Ron, but only if you fuck my ass hard."

"Oh, shit, yeah!" he moaned, and, grabbing her ass to steady her, began to move, slowly at first, but then quicker and quicker, enjoying the glorious feeling of her tight ass gripping his cock as he slid in and out of her bum.

Hermione moaned, and slid one hand between her own legs. Ron could tell the moment she touched her clit as she tightened around him, making him groan in delight. Fuck, there was nothing like that ass!

"Oh, fuck, Hermione, you're so fucking hot! I'm gonna fuck you forever!"

"Yes, yes, Ron! Oh, God, don't stop!"

"Never! Never!" he said as he pumped his cock into her. "Fuck, you feel so fucking good! Take it! Take my cock!"

"Oh, yes, yes! Oh, Ron! Keep fucking me! Keep fucking my ass!"

Ron went at it harder, thrusting into her as she pushed back. Their moans became louder as they rutted against each other, desperate for release, the sound of his hips hitting her buttocks filling the room.

"Come on, Hermione, cum for me, I'm about to explode, your ass is too tight!"

"Almost there, Ron! Almost — there! Just — just don't stop! Oh, fuck!"

Ron bent over her and slid his hands under her belly, moving them up to cup her full tits. He squeezed them hard. "Yes, Ron! I'm — Oh, God!"

"Cum for me, Hermione!" he demanded, clenching his jaw to delay his release. "Fuck, can't hold it anymore!"

"Just a bit more, Ron! Just — Squeeze me harder, fuck me harder!"

"Fuuuck!" he shouted, thrusting hard and squeezing her boobs roughly. "Please Hermione!"

"Oh, Ron! Yes, oh —! YES, YES, YES! I'm cumming, Ron! I'm cumming! Oh, fill my ass! Fill my ass!"

"Bloody fuck, yesss!" he yelled, burying himself completely into her. He clutched her tits almost painfully and felt his cock swell and then explode, coating her asshole in his hot spunk. Again and again he thrust, as deep as possible, while she convulsed around him, increasing the already unbelievable pleasure he was feeling, until, spent, he fell over her back as they both panted hard, recovering.

"Fucking — amazing," he said, burying his face in her wild curls, his dick softening inside the still clutching depths of her ass.

"Oh, Ron, you're an animal," she commented. "It was amazing, I loved it."

Slowly, Ron took his half-hard cock out of her and dropped onto the couch next to her, putting one hand on her back to caress her skin. "Well, we can always repeat tonight. I'll never tell 'no' to an invitation to fuck your tight ass."

Hermione rolled over and lay against him, sighing. "You won't, will you?" she asked, amused, as he put an arm around her, holding her against his body.

"Never," he assured. "Fuck, this was incredible."

"Can't disagree on that," she muttered, caressing his stomach. Slowly, the hand went lower until she was cupping his balls, rolling them in her hands.

"Keep doing that and I will be fucking you again in no time."

"Mmh, maybe I want that," she whispered huskily. Ron turned her head up and then kissed her, slowly at first, but soon the kiss turned more passionate. Hermione kept kneading his balls, and his cock twitched, getting hard again. He lowered his left hand to her hip, and was inching towards her ass when, in the bottom of his mind, he realised someone had opened the front door.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione, pulling apart from him, a panicked expression on her face.

"Fuck!"

They got up at once and started redressing as quickly as possible. Ron cast a quick Cleaning Charm on them and a Refreshing Charm on them and the room, while Hermione unlocked the door. Checking their appearances one last time, they sat back on the couch, letting out a breath of relief. Half a minute later, they heard Harry's footsteps outside. The door opened and Harry walked in.

"Hi," he said, dropping onto the other couch.

"You're early, Mate," Ron commented, trying to sound normal and not as if he had just cum inside Hermione's ass.

"Yeah, not much more to see."

"And what? Did you see the same people? Same routine? Hours?" Hermione asked, her mind already focused on the mission.

"Yeah, they've been rather regular, I think we could use them."

"Well, they look promising, but we need to watch more. We'll only have one opportunity," she said, searching for something among the pile of parchment. She found it and began to write and make annotations. Ron couldn't help but look at her back. Her t-shirt had ridden up a bit, revealing the soft skin in the small of her back, and, barely visible above the waistband of her shorts, the lace of her thong. Ron gulped, realising that, right then, the thong was getting soaked by his cum dripping of her. Fuck, she looked so normal, so _Hermione _when ten minutes before she was begging him to fuck her ass harder.

Ron closed his eyes and shook his head a bit, scolding himself. _Focus, you perverted idiot! This is important!_

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Ron opened his eyes and looked at his friend, who was staring at him with a curious expression.

"Eh?"

"Are you okay?" Harry repeated.

"Er — yeah. Just — it doesn't mind," he answered quickly. "Er — did you see anything else? Some extra security? My dad?"

Harry shook his head. "No. They trust those tokens to prevent anyone without permission to get inside."

"I expect there will be lots of security once you're in," Hermione interjected.

"We'll be using Polyjuice Potion," said Ron.

"Yes, but they might have means to detect intruders or impostors. I'm going to make some research about ways to do that. Of course, it would be easier if I could use the library …" she said, almost dreamily, and then sighed. "But well, I'll check the books in this house. There are not many left, but still."

"And how much will that take?" asked Harry, who, Ron knew, was impatient to act. He couldn't blame him. Hermione could easily spend weeks checking every little detail.

"I don't know, but we can't make mistakes. It's the Ministry of Magic, Harry. They're offering ten thousand galleons for your head!"

"I know, Hermione," he said wearily. He got up. "Well, I'm going to have a shower. Kreacher said dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"All right," she said, nodding, her attention back on their notes.

Harry left the room, and Ron slumped on the couch, sighing. "Fuck, that was close," he said in a low voice.

"Too much for my liking," Hermione said, not moving her eyes off the parchment she was checking. "We're not doing anything like that again, I don't know why I allow you to convince me. If Harry had caught us I'd die of embarrassment!"

"Pardon me?" Ron said, sitting up straight, a frown on his face. "'Allow _me_ to convince _you_'? What are you talking about? It was _you_ who started it!"

"Lower your voice!" she hissed, glancing at the door and then glaring at Ron.

"Hey, don't accuse me. You were the one to start it," he replied.

Hermione snorted. "And you weren't willing, were you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course I was. Both of us were. It was amazing, and we enjoyed it a lot," he added, "so what's the problem?"

Hermione merely grunted, which Ron interpreted as knowing that he was right and not wanting to admit it. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her against him, but she resisted. "Come on, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," she declared.

Ron pulled on her hand again and, finally, she relented and let him put her against his chest.

"By the way, I love thongs," he commented, grinning down at her. "They're wicked."

Hermione looked up at him, and then shook her head, though she was smiling. "You're incorrigible."

He shrugged. "But you love me."

"Yes, I suppose I do," she said in mock resignation.

He gave her a kiss on her forehead, and they waited for Harry to go down and have dinner.

— o —

Harry had hoped that, eventually, the Death Eaters would go away, as they could not enter the house or even see it, and the three of them Apparated and Disapparated on the step just outside the front door when it was their turn to watch the Ministry, so they could neither see them, but, on the contrary, the number of them only seemed to increase, and at times there were four or five figures observing, causing the Muggles passing them, wearing their summer clothes, to look at them, probably wondering how someone could be wearing such cloaks under the August Sun.

Sometimes, one of they would manage to grab a copy of _The Prophet_, but, every time Harry started to read it, he ended up throwing it to the floor, disgusted. Understandable, considering that _The Prophet _was little more than, in Hermione's words, a 'propagandistic pamphlet.' It was full of articles about the achievements of the new administration, the dangers of Muggleborns (usually including biographies about Muggle-born criminals and news about barbaric atrocities committed by Muggles) and defaming known members of the Order and opposers to Voldemort's regime. And, of course, full-size photos of Harry indicating that he was 'Undesirable Number One' and informing about the 10,000-galleon reward.

August went by as they finished the details of their plan to enter the Ministry. Despite that, with a much kinder Kreacher, life in Grimmauld Place was not so terrible (they had good meals and he had frequent sex with Hermione — though she had refused to do it again outside their bedroom), Ron was starting to feel trapped, and he knew Harry was feeling the same.

On the first of September, Ron woke up with Hermione snuggled against him. He looked to his side and watched her sleeping peacefully, a smile forming on his face. It was curious how quickly he had got accustomed to this. Of course, he had experienced it on Easter, but now, after almost a month of this he didn't know if he could go back to sleeping alone.

He looked at the window, remembered what day it was, and sighed. If things had been normal, they would be getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. The way things were, however, he didn't envy those who were going to the school. Not with Snape, the traitor and murdered, as Headmaster. Just imagining him in the seat of the man he had murdered made his blood boil.

Not wanting to think about the greasy-haired git, he focused again on his sleeping girlfriend. His mind drifted to the way she had ridden him last night, his mind replaying the image of her cumming on top of him, his cock deep in her cunt. And then he had turned them over and had slammed into her as hard as he could to finish inside her …

He felt his prick harden at the memory and licked his lips. Unable to resist the temptation, he lifted the sheets to reveal her scantily clad body. After their intense lovemaking last night, she had just put on her sexy black panties and a tank top that outlined her breasts perfectly. Ron felt his mouth water at the sight. His eyes roamed all over the roundness of her bum, and then focused on the way her knickers covered her sex in such an enticing way. Glancing at her face to check she was still asleep, he moved down the bed, so his face was just over her middle. Carefully, Ron put his hand on her waist and pushed softly. She mumbled something and shifted on the bed so she was laying on her back. Ron licked his lips and he nudged her left leg a bit. She moved it, bending her knee. Ron caressed her left thigh slowly, growing even hornier at the sight of the way her panties clung to her pussy. Moving a bit, he lay between her spread legs so his face was just above her crotch. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, relishing her musky scent. He threw a glance at her face and smirked, feeling excited at what he was about to do. He lowered his face and kissed her mound through her knickers. Then he took out his tongue and licked her slowly, savouring the slightest traces of her juices in the fabric covering her treasure. She shifted a bit on the bed, mumbling again, and turned her head. Fuck, she was so bloody cute!

Focusing again on the task at hand, Ron curled two fingers around the edge of the crotch and pushed her panties aside, baring her delicious folds to him, covered in those trimmed brown curls that drove him mad. He lowered his face once more and sniffed deeply, revelling in her smell. His cock twitched, trapped against the bed, and he had to buck his hips a bit to alleviate the ache. Slowly, he traced her slit with his tongue, the touch gentle and light. She shifted a bit again, and he repeated the movement, over and over, applying a bit more pressure every time. He watched as she squirmed under his ministrations, her mouth opening slightly in a silent moan. He could see the way her tits jiggled a bit with each movement and had to rub himself even harder against the bed. He began to lick her faster, concentrating on her clit, revelling in the fact that she was getting wet.

She moaned a bit in her sleep, and Ron couldn't help it and plunged his tongue into her hole. She arched on the bed suddenly, and he looked up, only to find her staring at him, her eyes wide open.

"What are you —?" she started to ask, still a bit disoriented.

"Good morning, Hermione," he replied, cutting her in, and then began to move his tongue in and out of her rapidly.

"Ron, what —? Oh, gods!"

"What were you going to ask?" he asked, acting as in he was lying between her open legs, his face a couple of inches away from her bare cunt.

"Nonthing!" she answered quickly, and putting her right hand on his head to direct him back to her pussy. "Keep going! Ooh, I thought I was dreaming, but —! Oooh, yes! This feels wonderful, don't stop!" she shouted when Ron resumed his actions.

He smiled inwardly and sped up his ministrations, bringing his other hand to her pussy. He used two fingers to fuck her and began to suck and lap on her clit, making her arch her body and buck her hips against his face.

"More, more, more!" she chanted, grabbing at her own breasts with one hand and keeping him in place with the other. Ron continued his assault, wanting nothing more than to push her over the edge, something that didn't take long to happen.

"Yes, right there, Ron! Faster, move those fingers faster! And suck harder! Harder! Fuck, yess, like that!" she exclaimed, turning him on even more with her bossy tone. Ron did as requested and that caused her to snap and climax strongly.

"Oooh! Fuuuck, Ron! Oooh, yes, yes, YESSSS!" she screamed, fucking herself against his face as she came hard. Ron kept sucking on her until, unable to resist it, she pushed him off her forcefully. He sat up, grinning smugly, and looked down at her flushed and spent body, focusing especially on her heaving tits and her face. After a bit, she opened her eyes and looked at him, blinking a few times.

"Hey," she said, smiling contentedly.

"Welcome back, Love."

"Oh, don't be so smug," she said, covering her face with her arms.

"What? So you didn't like it, then?"

She moved her arms away and stared at him. "Of course I did. You _definitely_ must do that again. In fact, I want to wake up like that every morning."

Ron laughed. "My pleasure."

Hermione grinned and extended her hand to him. He took it in his, and she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him slowly but passionately, while her hands caressed his sides. Then, to his surprise, she slid her right one between their bodies and grasped his cock in her hand.

"I see that you're in a bit of a predicament," she commented playfully.

"Hermione …" he moaned.

"Did you like licking my pussy, Ron?" she asked huskily, stroking him over his pants.

"Fuck, yeah. I love your pussy."

"Do you want to take off my panties and fuck it with this?" she said, giving him a hard tug as she spoke.

"Yes, please, Hermione. I'm so horny …"

"That you are," she said, nodding. "I like you being so horny for me and my tight pussy, Ron," she declared, in a tone so seductive and erotic Ron was sure he would cum just by hearing her and having her hand touch him.

He groaned in response and sat up, taking her hand off him. With his eyes fixed on hers, he pushed his pants down enough to free his aching dick. He saw Hermione look down at him and lick her lips, and that only made him more desperate and primal.

"Like my cock, 'Ermione?" he asked, his voice hoarse and dripping with lust.

"Yes. So much. It's so hard, Ron …" Slowly, she slid one hand down her stomach until it reached her panties. Ron followed it with his eyes and let out an strangled moan when he saw her push her knickers to the side, baring her wet, amazing cunt to him. "Put it in here," she told him, touching herself with her other hand.

Ron couldn't hold it in anymore. Growling, he covered her body with his and kissed her forcefully. Hermione grabbed his cock and put it against her entrance. The moment she did this, he thrust in hard, burying himself to the hilt in her hot, welcoming pussy.

"Oh, fuck, yess! Your pussy feels so fuckin' good!"

"It feels way better when your cock is inside, Ron," she said, moaning. "Now move, please. Fuck me."

Ron groaned again, and, capturing her mouth again in a bruising kiss, began to thrust powerfully, their bodies slamming into each other noisily. He moaned into her mouth, unable to restrain himself. He was in heaven, having his cock sliding in and out of her tight hole, wishing he could do this forever and never stop.

"Oh, Ron … oh, yes, yess … so good, so fucking good …"

Ron grunted in response and sped up, wanting to fuck her into the mattress. His hands tugged and her top desperately, pushing it above her tits so he could feel them against his chest, and then squeezed one of them hard before pinching her erect nipple and making her squeal in pleasure.

Ron leaned onto his other arm for support and watched her, his face a few inches above her face, their gazes locked. The feeling of his cock in her and her tit in his hand was only comparable to seeing the pleasure in her face.

"Do you like this, Love? Do you like me fucking you?" he asked, his claw clenched while he drove hard into her, making her wetter and wetter.

"Yes, yes, Ron! I love it! Don't stop! Don't stop! Ah, God!"

"Then beg me," he whispered. "Beg me to fuck your pussy hard. Beg me to cum in you."

"Aah, Ron!"

"Do it!" he demanded, giving her a particularly hard thrust.

"Ooh, God! Yes!" she screamed. "Yes, Ron, fuck me! Fuck my pussy hard. Shove that amazing cock into my hole and cum inside me! Fill me with it! Empty your balls into my hot cunt! Oooh, God, yes!" she shouted, when, aroused beyond measure, he began to fuck her even harder. He was now going at it at terrible speed, making the bed bump into the wall and causing an obscene amount of noise, but Ron didn't care. The only thing that was real was his cock in her pussy and her body under his as he fucked the daylights out of her.

"Oh, fuck, yes! Gonna fuck your pussy, Hermione! Gonna fuck it so hard! And when I cum I'll keep fucking you 'till I cum again!"

"Ooh, Ron!" she shouted, arching her back and pressing his body hard against hers with her legs and arms. "Yes, fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Ron threw his head backwards and roared, his balls tightening. His cock throbbed and then he exploded, shooting stream after stream of his hot cum into the depths of her pussy, his body going delirious with pleasure with each spurt of his dick.

"CUMMMING! FUCKING CUMMING IN YOUr PUSSY!"

"Oh, yes, yes!" she screamed, bucking her own hips harder to counter his powerful, erratic thrusts. "Cum in me! Cum in me!"

When his explosive orgasm passed, Ron slowed his thrusts. However, just by looking at Hermione he knew she was very close, too, and, besides, he didn't want to stop. He had promised her to cum in her twice …

So, after regaining some breath, he began to speed up again, his cock still completely hard.

"Oooh, Ron!" she exclaimed, wide-eyed in amazement. "You cock is magical! Magical! Yes, keep fucking me! God I'm so close! So close!"

"Fuck, yeah, cum for me, Hermione! Squeeze my cock with that hot pussy of yours!"

Hermione moaned loudly, moving her body in a way that only encouraged him to fuck her faster and harder to drive her over the edge, and, just a couple of minutes later, he felt her tense under him as he fucked her, prompting him to give her deeper strokes.

"Ron … Oh, Ron, I —" she started to say, her mouth open as she stared at him in amazement, her expression reflecting absolute bliss.

"You what?" he asked, thrusting deeper.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming all around your cock, Ron! Don't stop! DON'T STOP!"

Ron didn't. He continued with that pace, helping her ride out her pleasure and enjoying the way her pussy clenched around his shaft.

"Oh, God, that was — that was …"

"We're not done," he growled, and getting on his knees, he spread her legs as much as he could and, putting his hands on her tits, he squeezed them and resumed his frantic fucking, enjoying the sight of his cock entering her while her knickers were pushed to the side.

"Yes, Ron," she said in a tired voice. "Keep going! Enjoy my pussy. It's yours. Fill it again, please …"

"Fuuuck!" he hissed, and went at it with all his might, his excitation growing and growing until, soon, he exploded again inside her, depositing another torrent of cum in her.

"Fucking Merlin …" he said before collapsing next to her, too tired to move and too breathless to speak.

Hermione turned to him, also breathing heavily, and caressed his face lovingly. "I love you so much," she whispered against his ear. Ron just smiled, still unable to talk, and grabbed one of her hands in his, resting them on his heaving chest.

Ten minutes later, after a Cleaning Charm, they got up and put on their clothes.

"That was amazing," he said, hugging her before they left the room.

She gave him a bright smile. "Yes, it was. Bloody brilliant, I'd say," she added, and he laughed.

When they reached the kitchen, Harry was already finishing his breakfast.

"Sorry, we overslept, Harry," Hermione apologised, avoiding her friend's eyes.

Harry glanced at her and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. Besides, it is my turn today." He drank the rest of his orange juice and got up, checking his watch. "I'm leaving. See you in the evening, okay?"

"Be careful," Hermione told him. He nodded grimly and left.

Ron and Hermione spent the day revising the plan, with Hermione asking Ron for the umpteenth time anything he could know from previous visits to the building or things he had heard from his dad. Ron was tired of this, but made an effort not to voice it and just went along with it, knowing that it helped Hermione to stay calm about the mission.

That, however, didn't matter when, while having dinner upon his return, Harry blurted out, "We should do it tomorrow."

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed, letting her spoon fall into the onion soup. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah.

"But — but we're not ready, there are lots of things we don't know and that could go wrong —"

"And that will still be true in a month. We've been here a whole month, Hermione. We need to do something."

"But —" she protested, trying to argue.

"I agree with Harry," Ron said, interrupting her. She turned her head and stared at him, astonished. "He's right," Ron added, cowering a bit under her intense gaze. "I'm going mad being here without really doing nothing while You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters are out there doing Merlin knows what."

"Exactly," nodded Harry. "We've got a good plan now, but they might change security tomorrow and it will all go to waste. We know the routine of a few employees, know about the ways to enter and leave the building and have it all planned, so we should act. The sooner we retrieve that locket, the better."

"Yeah, she could chuck the fucking thing, as it doesn't open …" commented Ron, though such possibility was simply terrifying. How would they find it then?

Hermione's eyes travelled from one to the other, and then sighed, defeated. "All right," she accepted nervously, "though let me say I think it's a terrible idea."

"Well, we're trying to enter the Ministry of Magic with Harry Potter to steal from a high ranked official that hates us, while the place is run by Death Eaters," replied Ron. "No amount of time will make this a _good_ idea, you know."

Harry and Hermione stared at him for a moment, and then burst into laughter, breaking the tension. She grabbed his hand, still laughing, and kissed his palm. "I love you, you know," she muttered.

On the other side of the table, Harry grimaced. "That's gross," he commented. "I'm going to the loo, no need to see you eating each other's faces."

"We weren't going to —" Hermione began to protest, but Harry was already walking out, waving a hand at them dismissively.

"In a hurry, wasn't he?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmh," muttered Hermione. She turned on her chair to face him directly. Ron furrowed his brow, a bit confused. "What?" he asked.

"You aren't going to say that I shouldn't go to the Ministry with you two?" she asked him.

Ron tried to seem offended by the idea, though he had indeed thought about that, countless of times. "No."

"But you'd like me to stay, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would."

She frowned at him. "Ron, I'm as capable, or even more, as you and —"

"I know," he said, cutting her in. "Wouldn't you like for me to stay, or Harry, so we wouldn't risk our lives?"

"Yes."

"Well, there it is. But I am not asking you to stay, am I?"

"No, you aren't," she admitted.

"I'd ask you both to stay," he confessed. "You're Muggleborn and didn't present yourself for questioning, and Harry's Harry. I am the one with the most chances to get away with it if they caught me, but we both know there's no way I can do this alone."

She squeezed his hand. "I don't like you belittling yourself, Ron."

"And I'm not. This mission is going to be hard enough for the three of us, no way one person alone can do it. And you're twice the smart than Harry and I put together, so there's no chance we can succeed without you."

Hermione smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. The kiss was tentative, but Ron hold onto her and deepened it, claiming her mouth and drawing a strangled moan from her.

"Oh, please," Harry said, breaking their bubble. Both Ron and Hermione pulled away, a bit flushed.

"Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" Ron asked defiantly, though his ears were burning.

"As if you don't do that enough when you're alone in your room! There's no need to see it in the kitchen," Harry replied with a huff.

"Harry! What we do or don't do in our room in nothing of your concern!" scolded Hermione, frowning at him.

"Yeah, well … I'm just going to my room. Tomorrow will be a long day. Good night."

"'Night," responded Ron.

"He's got a point," commented Hermione when they were alone again.

"What?" asked Ron in surprise. "You just told him off!"

"Well, yes, but — it's got to be hard for him, seeing us together when he's alone and missing Ginny."

"He's not alone."

"I know, but — well, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess," he said, his expression thoughtful.

"We just should be less … _couple-y_ when he's around."

Ron grunted noncommittally, not really liking the idea.

Hermione put her hands on his shoulders. "He's not around right now," she said, a small smile on her face, her bright, brown eyes fixed on him. Fuck, he could do anything when she looked at him that way.

He kissed her, softly at first, but soon the need he felt for her became overwhelming, and he pressed her against the counter, his hands sliding up and down her sides under her top, relishing the feel of her perfect skin as he claimed her mouth. She moaned against him, which only drove him even wilder. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and he sucked on it, savouring her unique taste. He felt her hands under his own t-shirt caressing his stomach, the tips of her fingers sliding under the waistband of his trousers and his cock throbbed. However, with the little sense he still had, he broke the kiss, and she moaned in protest.

"We should rest," he said. "Tomorrow — tomorrow will be a hard day. Too much is at stake."

Hermione's lustful expression turned into one of worry. "I know. And I am so scared, Ron."

"So am I," he admitted, hugging her against his chest and resting his chin on the top of her head. After a bit, he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed it away so he could look at her face. "Hermione, if something goes wrong tomorrow, you've got to promise me you'll get Harry out of there."

"What? And what about you?"

"We can't let them catch Harry."

"And why can't you be the one to take Harry out?" she replied, folding her arms in front of her chest in a defiant gesture.

"You know why. I am pureblood. You are in their list, Hermione."

"But they can't use anyone against me! What about your family, Ron? Have you thought about them? What will they do if they catch you, realising that your family has been lying and you're not ill with spattergroit? They could go after them!"

Ron moved away, passing his right hand over his hair and swearing. After a bit, he turned round again and faced Hermione, who was watching him tenderly.

"Fuck, Hermione … I can't let you get caught. But it was my decision to be here, and if something happens to my family because of me …" he said sadly.

Hermione tilted her head and approached him, putting her arms around his waist. "This is like you told me about my parents, Ron. Sometimes there's no right choice. The only one is that the three of us leave that place. Together."

Ron embraced her again. "I know. Fuck, I'm so scared, Love. Even more than the day we rescued Harry."

"Me too." She lifted her face to look at him, her gaze full of love. "Let's go to bed, Ron. I need you. I want you inside me, I want to feel alive."

"Hermione …"

"I know you want me, too," she said, her voice needy. "You're hard. You want to be inside my cunt, don't you, Ron?"

"Fucking hell, if I ever say no to that question, you'll now I'm not me, Love," he declared, and then, cupping her round ass, he lifted her and she put her legs around him, her mouth seeking his hungrily. Ron's tongue invaded her mouth and she accepted it greedily, sucking on it as if it were his cock, which twitched in envy. He pressed her harder into him, squeezing her ass, and began to move his hips, seeking friction.

Not bothering to walk, he turned on the spot and Apparated them to their room.

"Ron!" she scolded him as she got off his embrace, staring at him in disbelief. "You could have splinched us, Apparating while we were focusing on other things!"

"No way would I get splinched when I'm about to fuck you, Hermione. Take off your clothes. Quickly."

Hermione kept glaring at him, but, after a few seconds, she grabbed the hem of her top and took it off, revealing her breasts to him, encased in a simple blue bra. Ron's eyes zeroed on her cleavage.

"Are you just going to ogle me, or are you going to get naked?" she asked as she unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her toned legs. Ron's eyes moved to her thin white knickers, and he licked his lips.

"Fuck, you're so hot."

Hermione shook her head and took off her bra, her breasts jiggling with her movements. Ron knew he should do anything, but he couldn't stop staring at her as she got rid of her panties. Once naked, she looked at him, and, seeing that he was still dressed, moved backwards and lay on the bed. "I'll have to start without you, then?" she commented and put her hands on her round tits, kneading them softly. Ron let out a strangled moan, followed by a deep groan when she slid her fore and middle fingers from both hands in her mouth to wet them and then used them to rub her nipples, making them hard.

Ron's cock was about to burst, yet he didn't move. Hermione looked at him, her eyes full of lust, and then slid her right hand down her stomach and opened her legs, revealing her glistening pussy to him. She was completely soaked. Her hand found her clit and started touching it slowly, leisurely, and let out a moan than sent shivers down his spine.

"Mmmh, if I had a boyfriend who could help me …" she said, moaning.

"Fuck!" Ron shouted, and, finally able to move, took off his clothes quickly and haphazardly. Naked, he approached the bed, his right hand stroking his cock under Hermione's hungry gaze, and she opened her legs even further, giving him an even better view of her working fingers and her delicious sex. Kneeling on the bed, he caressed her thighs and moved slowly his hands to her groin. Hermione moaned and moved her hand away, but Ron stopped her by clutching her wrist. "No, keep doing it. I want so see you wanking for me, Hermione," he muttered, his voice husky.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, and then moved her hand back to her pussy. She slid a finger along her slit and started to circle her clit once more, her mouth opening in a silent moan.

"Fuck, this is so hot," he commented, and moved his index finger to her folds, caressing her below her hand. She moaned and the movement of her fingers became quicker. Ron grinned and, after teasing her for a bit, slid two fingers into her scorching cunt, which welcomed them eagerly.

"Oooh, Ron, yes! Ooooh, yes!"

"Touch yourself, Hermione. Help me make you cum," he told her, starting at her intensely.

"Yes, Ron! Oh, fuck, yes, I want to cum! I want to cum so badly!" she moaned, squirming on the bed. Ron watched her, a lustful grin on his face, while he fingered her and caressed her smooth thigh.

"You look so delectable like this, Hermione, touching yourself. Is this how you do it when I'm not around? Is this what you do when you miss my cock?"

"Yes … Though it never feels this good, Ron … Your fingers — oh, fuck," she moaned when he added a third finger into the fray and sped up his thrusts.

"My fingers what, Hermione?" he asked huskily. "Tell me."

"Your fingers feel much better than mine! Aaah, I'm just there! Just there! Keep going! Oh, keep going!" she begged, her hips bucking on her own. She began to move her fingers harder on her swollen clit.

"Cum for me, Hermione," Ron said, his speed matching hers. "Cum for me so I can stick my cock into your tight pussy. Fuck, I want to cum so bad!"

"Aah, aaah, aaaah, Rooon!" she moaned loudly, and Ron felt her cunt contract around his fingers as she came powerfully. After a bit, she took her fingers away, but Ron kept penetrating her with his, prolonging her intense orgasm.

The moment her body stopped convulsing, Ron couldn't resist anymore. He took his fingers out, pushed her legs open and, leaning over her, buried his cock into her still fluttering pussy.

"Oh, God, Ron!" Hermione yelled, snapping her eyes open at his sudden penetration.

"Fuck, yeah! So hot and tight! Gonna fuck you, Hermione, and fill you with my cum!" he stated, and began to pound into her mercilessly, his eyes rolling in his sockets at the pleasure her slick, hungry cunt gave his cock. "Aaaah, yesss, yessss!" he hissed as his pace increased, completely bewitched by her body.

"God, Ron, you're an animal! An animal! Ohhh!" she yelled, contorting under the powerful assault of his cock.

"You like it, don't you?" he challenged, his hips not stopping.

"Yes! Yes, don't stop! Fuck me, Ron! Give me your cock! God, you're so hard and big inside me!"

Ron lowered his body over hers, relishing on the feel of her round tits against his chest and snogged her hard, his tongue plunging into her mouth at the same speed his cock was ramming into her pussy. She put her arms around him and pressed him against her, her hips bucking to counter his hard thrusts.

They moaned into each other's mouth as they devoured one another. Ron could feel his balls tightening and his cock throbbing, and, after a while he broke the kiss to take much needed air.

"Hermione, fuck, gonna cum … Gonna cum … Fuck, gonna cum!"

"Cum in me, Ron," she whispered huskily between ragged breaths, her hands travelling to his ass to push him harder against her. "Cum in me. Hard."

One of his hands moved to her tits and he squeezed them roughly as his cock swelled and exploded, sending streams of cum into the back of her pussy. Ron grunted loudly in extreme pleasure as he kept pounding her, wanting to spill all his cum inside her hot hole.

"Oh, fuck, that was so intense!" he moaned in the aftershocks of his orgasm, and then fell on top of her. Hermione embraced him, her legs round his thighs and her arms round his shoulders and then kissed him passionately. Ron responded in kind, humming pleasurably, feeling so good with his cock still hard inside her and her body all around him.

"Mmh, Ron, I love you. You fuck me so well …"

Ron grinned and began a path of kisses along her jaw. She turned her head to give him more space. "I love to hear that, and you know it."

"It's the truth. I'm addicted to sex with you."

"You didn't cum this time, though," he commented before taking her earlobe between his teeth, which drew a moan from her that send jolts of pleasure to his groin. His cock jerked and she tightened her cunt around him.

"But you're still hard, and you want more, don't you?" she asked sultrily against his ear, and tightened again.

"Fuck, yeah! Do that again, Hermione. Tighten your pussy around my cock."

Hermione clenched and unclenched her muscles a few times, and Ron closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. His cock was iron hard again.

And then, suddenly, he was pushed to the side and Hermione rolled them over so she was on top of him, his dick still inside her. "I think I'm going to ride this cock and come again and again over it. What do you think, Ron?"

"Fuck, Hermione! Yes, please! Ride me," he begged, his hands sliding up her sides until he was cupping her amazing tits. "I wanna see you cum and then cum again inside you."

Hermione caressed his chest, biting her lower lip seductively, and clenched again around him. Ron moaned and thrust upwards, lifting her a bit and causing her to close her eyes in pleasure. She rotated her hips a bit, her eyes fixed on his. She inclined over him and gave him a quick, short kiss. He tried to deepen it, but she retreated, smirking. Ron grunted in frustration, moving his hips. Hermione smile widened and then arched her back and put her tits over his face, shaking them a bit. Ron lifted his head and let her boobs slap him, groaning before burying his face between them and, cupping them in his hands, pushed them against his face, squeezing them while he licked the sweat of her midriff.

"Oh, Ron … aah, you like my tits, don't you? Don't you, Ron?" she muttered, putting one hand behind his head to hold him against her as she rubbed herself against his face.

"Bloody fuck, Hermione, yes, they're incredible, incredible," he muttered, his voice muffled by her flesh.

And then she began to move, sliding her cunt up and down his shaft, slowly at first, but, as time passed, more and more quickly. Ron moaned and began to suck on her nipples, going from one breast to the other, devouring them hungrily.

"Oh, Ron, yes! Suck my tits! Show me how much you love them! Worship them!"

"Fuck, yeah," he said, slobbering and kneading them as she moved on his cock. "Shit, I'm gonna eat them, Hermione, and then I'm going to cover them with my cum."

"Yes," she said, arching her back and riding him faster, her hands gripping his shoulders. "Oh, yes. I want you to cum all over my breasts, Ron … my neck … my face …"

"Fuuuck!" he said, thrusting upwards violently. She went at it harder, too, and they moaned loudly, their bodies slamming into each other noisily, both seeking the ultimate pleasure only the other could provide.

At that pace, it didn't take long for Hermione to reach her climax. Slamming down onto him hard, she threw her head backwards, her eyes closed and mouth open as her pussy spasmed around him. Ron thrust even more forcefully, sending her to new heights of pleasure.

"OOH, GOD, RON! ROON!" she screamed, convulsing on top of him. Ron stared at her, enthralled by how wild and sexy she looked while cumming and kept thrusting, wanting to give her more and more pleasure.

Finally, she crumpled on top of him, sighing in pleasure, with his cock still inside her.

"Mmmh, Ron … That was fantastic …"

"And we're not done," he whispered against her ear, biting on her earlobe. "I've still got a good load of cum for you, my sexy witch."

"Mmmh," she purred. "Yes. Have me the way you like, Ron. I'm yours. Completely. Absolutely," she declared, rolling of him and lying on the bed with her legs spread.

Ron took her in for a long second and then, with an animalistic groan got between her legs and buried his cock into her pussy to the hilt, making him growl again and Hermione to arch her back from the bed.

"Oh, RON!"

"Fuck, so fucking tight and wet! Take it!" he shouted, initiating a hard, fast fucking, his whole world reduced to the feel of his cock in her snug, the jiggling of her tits and the enraptured expression on her face.

Ron thrust wildly into her for almost a minute as they grunted and moaned, and then, when he felt he was about to cum, he took it out, ignoring Hermione's moan of disappointment, and straddled her stomach, his cock protruding from his groin, hard, red and covered in her juices. Hermione's eyes fixed on it and her mouth opened in a silent moan, and then her hands flew to her tits and she pushed them together in invitation.

"Fuck!" he said, putting his cock between the two supple mounds of flesh and Hermione smiled huskily as she pressed her tits harder against it, surrounding his shaft deliciously.

"Do it, Ron. Fuck my tits. Cum all over me."

Ron groaned again and began to move his hips, sliding his cock between her boobs, his hands joining hers. He squeezed her tits through her hands, pushing even more so the channel was even tighter. Like other times, the feeling was less intense than in her pussy, but the image was tremendously arousing, and he was on the verge of cumming, so he thrust faster and faster, his eyes fixed on the way the tip of his cock emerged from between her breasts, almost hitting her on the chin. And then, as he moved, Hermione tilted her head a bit and took out her tongue, licking the tip whenever he moved forwards.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione!" he shouted, his bollocks contracting as his cock swelled and the first spurt flew from it, coating her tongue and lips with his seed. Hermione moaned and it drove Ron mad. He raised his hips and gripped his cock as his second spurt flew, falling onto her chin. "Fuuuck, cumming! Cumming!" Ron yelled as he began wanking his cock furiously, moving it from side to side, shooting his spunk all over her face and, finally, brushing the tip against her nipples to coat them in cum as well. "Oh, fucking fuck …" he moaned, watching the results of his orgasm.

"Mmmh, Ron …" Hermione moaned, licking her lips and savouring his semen, caressing her nipples with her fingers to rub the cream all over them. "You're so tasty, and it's so warm …"

"Fuck, Hermione, you drive me insane with lust," he declared, and, moving off her, he lay next to her body and took her mouth in a wild, bruising kiss.

"I love you," she said with a big grin when they pulled apart.

"And I love you too. More than anything. Fuck, Hermione, I can't get enough of you," he added, snogging her again.

"Then don't," she said between breaths, her hand sliding under his body to grab his limp prick and caress it. "I told you, Ron: I'm yours. So take me again if you want. Fuck me more."

"Merlin's balls, Love, you're insatiable. Your little pussy can't get enough of me, can it?" he asked with a smile as his right hand delved between her thighs, which she opened at once, to caress her wet folds.

"No," she admitted, "and your cock is insatiable, too. It always wants pussy, doesn't it?" she asked huskily, continuing with her ministrations.

"Yeah, but I've just come twice, very strongly, and even with my magical cock I may need a couple of minutes …" he said with a smirk.

"No, you don't," she said, sounding very sure. She got up and onto her knees, and then turned Ron over so he was on his back. Ron contemplated her, wondering what she was planning, as she got between his thighs. "Your cock is always ready for me, Ron," she stated, putting a few strands of hair behind her ear in a simple yet incredibly sexy gesture, especially when there were still rests of his cum on her face.

With her eyes still fixed on his, she grabbed his cock, which had hardened a bit, and began to stroke it softly yet firmly, and then, after half a minute, she lowered her head and engulfed it, using her tongue to move it inside her mouth. Ron groaned in pleasure, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of his cock hardening as she played with it.

Hermione moaned around him and he opened his eyes again, wanting to see her. She certainly was a sight, sucking his cock with rests of cum still on her face, and it wasn't long before he was ready again, his dick pulsating in her mouth as she slurped on it noisily.

"More, Hermione. Take it in your throat," he demanded, his voice husky. Hermione looked at him as her head bobbed, and then did as asked and lowered it until her nose touched his curls, his cock entering her throat. "Oh, fuck, yeah! More, Hermione! More! Suck on it hard!"

Hermione went at it harder and Ron groaned in ecstasy, wishing that he could be there forever, with Hermione's hot mouth swallowing his cock.

However, after a couple more minutes, she released him, giving him a long, slow suck, and then straddled him, holding his cock up and putting her pussy just over it and then rubbing the tip against her swollen clit. Hermione closed her eyes and opened her mouth in pleasure.

"Fuck, Hermione, put it in already!"

"Mmh, I like this," she purred, moving her hips to seek more friction.

"Fuck, Hermione, you're driving me mad …"

"Am I?" she asked coyly, a playful smile appearing on her face. "Mmmh, I could come like this …"

"What?" he asked. And then he put his hands on her waist and, grabbing her tightly, pushed her downwards as he thrust upwards, impaling her on his aching cock.

"AAH, RON!" she moaned, her eyes opening wide.

"Fuck, yeah!" he yelled, smiling in pleasure. "Now work that pussy, Hermione! Cum all over my cock and make me cum again!"

Hermione began a frantic fucking from the beginning, moving atop him fast and hard, her round bum hitting his thighs and making the most delicious sounds. Ron looked between them, enthralled by the sight of his hard cock piercing her cunt with each downstroke, though every now and then he glanced up at her face, contorted in pleasure, and her bouncing tits.

"Faster, Hermione!" he encouraged her, holding her strongly by her hips and helping her move. "Fuck me hard!"

"Ooh, yes, Ron! Mmmh, so good … so good! You feel so hard and big inside my tight cunt …"

"Fuck, Love, yeah, talk dirty to me!"

Hermione moaned and moved even faster, practically jumping on his lap. "Ron … Ron, I love your fucking cock … Oh, it fucks me so — aah — well, it reaches so deep inside my pussy … Aaah, I'm about to cum, Ron, I'm about to cum on your dick, leave it dripping with my juices …"

"Fuccck!" Ron shouted, thrusting harder, "you're so fucking hot! Keep going! Harder!"

Hermione threw her head backwards and slid one hand down her chest, caressing her breasts as she moved quickly, intent on reaching her orgasm. Ron contemplated her as her face changed to reflect the ecstasy she was feeling.

"I'm there, Ron! Oh, oooh, I'm there! I'm there!"

"Cum on my cock!"

Her entire body convulsed and she started moving erratically, screaming in pleasure as her pussy clenched around his cock, increasing his own pleasure as well.

"Fuck, yeah! Keep moving like that! I'm about to cum too!"

"Ooooh, Roon! God, I'm fucking cumming!" Hermione tried to keep moving even as her orgasm passed, leaving her boneless. Ron tried to help himself by thrusting harder, working against her tightness.

He was getting there when Hermione's body fell on top of him, too tired to move, but Ron just moved his hands to her bum, and, squeezing her cheeks, began moving frantically under her. Hermione kept moaning tiredly as he thrust like mad, his cock throbbing, until it exploded again, sending a few new spurts of cum into her delicious pussy, his back arching as he came powerfully.

"Oh, fuck … so good," he moaned, panting heavily as his cock deflated inside her body.

"Mmmh," she purred, nuzzling his chin with her nose. "I love you …"

"And I love you too," he said, caressing her wild hair.

"I can't move," she commented. "I feel so deliciously tired."

"Yeah, we should sleep. Tomorrow …"

"I know," she said. With an effort, she lifted her head, gave him a quick kiss and rolled to the side, snuggling against him. Ron lay there for a bit and then outstretched his hand to grab his wand. He cast a Cleaning and Refreshing Charms on them, and then threw it to the floor sighing pleasantly. "That was amazing, Love."

"Yes. You're wonderful, Ron."

"So are you," he said, putting one hand over her waist and caressing her naked back. "I love when you talk dirty."

"I know," she said, smiling a bit. "That's why I do it."

"And it turns you on as well."

"No," she denied, but, a moment later, she sighed. "Okay. Maybe a little."

Ron laughed and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much. So much!" he said, embracing her hard and rocking her. "So muuuuuuch!"

Hermione laughed. "Ron!" she admonished him playfully.

Ron sighed again, a smile on his face.

"Tired?" he asked in a more serious tone.

She nodded. "Blissfully." She looked up at him and put one hand on his face, caressing him with infinite tenderness. "Thank you, for helping me relax."

"It was a pleasure, Love. Now let's sleep. Tomorrow …"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow everything will be okay. We've got a good plan, and the Ministry is the last place they'd think Harry would go. Besides, they think you went away and that I am sick."

"Yes, you're right."

They kissed once more, and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it. In next chapter will deal with the horcrux, but that will be in September, once I come back from my holidays. Meanwhile, enjoy the summer, be careful and write much Romione smut!_


	19. Darkness

_Well, here it is. I had the intention to publish a bit sooner, but I've got to say that after returning from my holidays I found myself very busy. In fact, it's going to be a very busy September so I won't be able to give you all the fanfiction I wanted to publish._

_However, as I stated previously, I've been working on a few more stories, and though I had hoped they'd have progressed more by now, I'll give you a new one-shot the around next weekend, and, a then the next chapter of this story._

_I hope that, by the end of the month, I'll be ready to start publishing a new multi-chaptered story I hope you all will love._

_You know that in this story I focus on the good things (Romione love and smut) more than on the bad ones, but the time with the horcrux is so crucial to the story it had to be dealt with. So, though this is the darkest chapter I have ever written, it is, though, my favourite by the raw emotions in it. I hope you like my changes respect to the book. The differences in the relationship of Ron and Hermione must be accounted, so let's see how the horcrux, capable to defend itself, adapts to how things are._

_I really want to know what you thing, and I hope you don't get too bored by some explanations I wrote in a rather long note at the end._

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

**Darkness**

* * *

Ron stared at the food, if you could call it that, with a disgruntled expression. He made a noise of disgust, which Hermione heard, and she threw him a glare. Usually that would make him look away, a bit ashamed. After all, if they were going to eat, it was thanks to her.

Not this time, however. No with the horcrux hanging round his neck.

"What? This is disgusting, Hermione. I almost lost my fingers after we escaped from the Ministry, and now we're stranded in the middle of these bloody woods, with nothing to eat and having to carry this stupid locket, without a way to destroy it!"

"Well, sorry for saving your sorry arse when I Apparated us both here after Yaxley almost caught us!" Hermione replied hotly. "I'm sure in Azkaban they would give you delicious meals!"

"I'm not blaming you!" Ron countered, getting angry. "I'm just saying how things are!" he shouted, and then sat down. He threw a look at Harry, who was still eating, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Well, Ron, we don't need you to tell us how things are, we're well aware of the situation, thank you very much. Maybe instead of complaining you could do anything to help!" she snapped.

To prevent the harsh retort that had popped into his head from getting out, Ron took a bite of the fish Hermione had prepared and swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat. There was it, the awful, undeniable truth: he was completely useless, and she knew it.

_Yes, _a low and sinister, yet seductive voice hissed inside him. _You are the most useless of the three, Ron. She knows it, and that's why you haven't practically done anything since you left Grimmauld Place, almost two months ago. She is realising what a mistake she's made by going out with you …_

"No!" he said out loud.

"No?" asked Hermione, frowning at him. Ron looked up and saw his two friends looking at him. "No what? You mean you don't want to help?"

"No, I —" He stood up, not knowing what to say. "I'm going for some fresh air," he declared, and left the tent, ignoring the bewildered expressions on Harry and Hermione's faces.

Once outside he leaned against a tree, taking a deep breath.

"She loves me," he told himself.

_But she has barely touched you. A few snogs, some kisses now and then, and nothing else…_

"She loves me," he muttered. "I _know_ it. And we sleep together most nights."

_Not once in the last week, _the voice replied.

"It's hard sleeping together. Being so close and not doing anything …" he argued feebly.

_Ah, yes… you're horny, and we both know how much she likes sex, don't we? And yet she hasn't done anything._

"Harry is here," he muttered.

_Ah, Harry… _the voice said, almost triumphantly, as if it had wanted the conversation to go exactly there. _He probably is the reason she hasn't been spending time with you, but not precisely for modesty…_

"What do you mean?" he hissed.

'_Well, she's a smart girl, isn't she? I'm sure that, if she wanted, she could find some time for you, use some charms for privacy… But maybe she has found your replacement. Maybe she's not sleeping in your bed because she is trying to switch to another. You aren't the only man in this tent, and, contrarily to you, he's worth something …_

Ron clenched his fists painfully, the image of Hermione sneaking into Harry's bed, of the two of them doing… _things_ under his sheets, protected by one of the myriads of spells she might know made him see red.

"No, no, no!" he exclaimed. They wouldn't… they wouldn't …

_Why not? You're the odd one here. They both were raised by Muggles… He's the Chosen One, she the most brilliant girl of her generation … and while neither of them has got to worry about their families, yours is in the front line. What if you're caught? What if the Death Eaters discover that you are with them? What will they do to your dad, or your mum? What about Ginny?_

Ron began to walk, as if wanting to escape from the voice, though that was impossible. He walked quickly towards the boundary of the area protected by Hermione's spells, and then turned round swiftly and ambled on the opposite direction, his eyes downcast. He didn't know for how long he just walked in circles, until, at some point, maybe an hour later, a pair of toned legs wrapped in jeans appeared on his field of view. He stopped and looked up, at his — (was she still his girlfriend?) — _Hermione_'s beautiful face, and a terrible, powerful wrath awoke inside him. He was about to lash at her, but something in her expression stopped him.

"Ron?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. And just with that word, and the tone she had used, his rage disappeared, replaced by shame.

He stared at her for a moment, and then, in two long strides he was in front of her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hermione," he said, almost sobbing. He could feel her soft body against him, warming his and filling him with her love

And yet, despite everything, he couldn't completely ignore the presence of the locket, hanging between them, both physically and emotionally.

"I'm sorry, too. I know the situation is hardly bearable," she said softly.

_Understatement of the century, _he thought.

"You at least do something," he said out loud, pulling away from her and looking at her face. "What do I do? Just whine and make you angry."

"That's not true," she said quickly. A bit _too_ quickly, perhaps. "And you're wearing the locket. It makes you more irritable."

"I —"

"And you've been stressed," she continued without letting him talk. "You're worried about your family. So am I, and so is Harry. We both love them, Ron."

"I know," he said lowering his head. "I know. It's just I — I feel so restless. We're achieving nothing. We can't destroy the horcrux; we don't know where the others are …"

"Yes, I understand," she said softly.

"I thought Harry knew more. He — he has no idea of what to do know."

"No, she doesn't," she agreed with a nod, a slight disappointment in her voice. "But it is not as if we know more. He told us not to come, Ron."

"I know."

"Come inside," she asked him. "It's getting cold outside, and you have first watch tonight."

"Wonderful," he groaned, having forgotten about that.

She smiled a bit at him. "It's my turn to wear the locket," she said, extending her open hand to him.

Ron stared at it for a bit, and then, somewhat reluctantly, gave it to her. The locket made him feel awful, and he dreaded the moment to wear it again. And yet, lately, he had discovered that, once he had it, he also dreaded taking it off, which gave him an uneasy feeling. He hadn't shared that information with anyone, though, sure that his friends would look at him as if he were insane.

And who knew? Maybe he was. Why would he want to keep wearing such an awful thing, that made he feel like shit, if he were sane?

He watched Hermione put the chain round her neck with disgust, and then she looked up at him. "Let's go inside," she said, rubbing his right upper arm affectionately, before turning round and entering the tent.

Ron's eyes drifted down to her shapely ass and he let out a sigh. He still felt a bit uneasy. He knew that, after a while, he would feel better, if only slightly. It happened whenever he took the locket off, so it would happen again, he thought, purposely ignoring the fact that, lately, that relief took longer and longer to come.

— o —

A few nights later, Ron found himself watching the blue flames in the jar Hermione had Conjured, bored out of his mind, while he kept watch. It was very cold outside, so he just burrowed himself deeper under his cloak. He glanced at his watch and almost groaned. It was still half past ten. He had still one hour and a half before his shift ended. Then it would be Harry's turn until four o'clock, and then Hermione's until eight.

He sighed, feeling depressed. For how long would they wander aimlessly around the country, doing nothing, barely eating and spending the ever colder nights watching out for possible foes? And meanwhile, they knew nothing about how other people (_his family_) were doing. What if they had been arrested? What if the Ministry had discovered he was not the one in his bed, but a ghoul? What if —

His train of thought was broken by a noise in the entrance of the tent. He turned his head and saw Hermione emerging from it, wearing her own cloak. Ron frowned at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "You should be sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, a bit dryly, and took a seat next to him.

"Harry?"

"Asleep," she answered, her eyes focused on the barely visible trees surrounding the clearing where they were camping.

He looked down at the jar with the flames, feeling a bit ridiculous. Fuck, they were a couple. Why were they so awkward around each other, then? They had never been before.

_Maybe she doesn't know how to tell you your relationship is a mistake_, the voice said suddenly. It was Hermione who had the locket, but, in the last few days, he had discovered that he could hear that voice even when he wasn't wearing it.

Ron shook his head internally, trying to dismiss it. _No, that was not it. She is here with me_.

_Now that Harry's asleep._

He shuddered at the thought, and, without looking at her, said, "So you felt alone and decided to keep me company, then?" He tried to make it sound like a joke, succeeding only partially.

When she didn't answer, he turned his head to look at her, and found her eyes trained on him.

They oozed hunger.

Barely a moment later, she had flung her arms around his neck and was kissing him forcefully and passionately. He just stood frozen, startled by the sudden attack, but when she groaned impatiently against his lips and tried to force her tongue into his mouth, he responded in kind, equally hungry for her.

They snogged passionately for a while, grunting and groaning into each other's mouths. Soon, however, the kiss didn't seem to be enough for Hermione and she stood up, straddling him a moment later. Before he could say anything, her mouth took claim of his once more, her fingers delving a bit roughly into his hair. That didn't last, however, as, barely a minute later, she moved her hands and began to open the fastenings of her cloak, while she started to grind against him.

Ron went hard instantly, but, despite the current of lust coursing his body, he couldn't help but wonder if Hermione really wanted to fuck here, outside the tent, while Harry was inside …

But he couldn't think about that for much longer, because she grabbed his right hand, and, with a moan, she pushed it down her jeans, which she had unbuttoned as well, and into her panties. The sudden feeling of her curly hair, her warmth and her wetness made him groan.

"Hermione …"

"Touch me, Ron," she demanded, in a lusty and oddly aggressive way, thrusting her pussy against his hand. "Touch me. Make me come. Come on."

Ron began to move his fingers, sliding his index and middle one between her lips, so they rubbed her clit. At once, she threw her head backwards and let out a controlled moan of pleasure.

"Yes, oh, yes, like that. More, Ron, more," she ordered, moving her hips faster while she grabbed his shoulders for support. "Fuck, it feels good. Put your fingers inside me, come on!"

Ron did as asked, excited and yet a bit bewildered by her behaviour. But, after so many days without achieving release with her, he wasn't going to protest. Besides, she looked oddly alluring and sexy while she rode her fingers.

"Aah, oh, yes, yes, I'm so close! Keep going, Ron, don't stop!"

"I won't, Hermione. Cum for me," he said, his voice husky. He was dying to see her getting off, and then to finally be able to bury his aching cock inside this hot, wet, inviting hole he had missed so much. "Your pussy is so wet …"

"Fuck, I'm right there, Ron, right there," she grunted, her voice dripping with pure lust. "I'm about to — Oh, ooh, yes! Fuck, yes! I'm cumming!" she almost shouted, her eyes closed, an expression of utter bliss on her face. Her hips were moving uncontrollably as she came on top of him, riding his fingers. For a moment, he even feared Harry would hear her. But that thought, which usually would have mortified him, this time gave him a dark, yet pleasant feeling.

_This way he would know who makes her come, who gives her pleasure._

His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione getting up and extracting his now soaked hand from between her legs. He was about to open his cloak and unfasten his trousers when he saw her zipping and buttoning up her jeans once more.

"Hermione?" he asked, not understanding what she was doing.

"Thank you for your help, Ron. It was awesome and I really needed it. See you in the morning." And, without even a simple peck on his lips, she went into the tent once more, leaving him alone and colder than he had been before.

It was then that he realised that she hadn't kissed him or showed him any affection whatsoever since she had come out of the tent.

Three weeks had gone by after that incident, and it hadn't happened again. The morning after, Hermione had blushed a bit at the sight of him, and, while they prepared to pack, she had told him she was sorry for her behaviour. He replied that it was fine.

Only it wasn't.

Their relationship had become even more strained after that, as the weather grew colder, the tension between the three of them grew and their faith in the success of their mission diminished.

Now here he was, playing with the Deluminator. Harry had gone out for the first watch, after a meagre supper that had consisted mainly in bad cooked mushrooms and tea.

Hermione came in, having walked out to give Harry another blanket, and sat down on her own bunk, grabbing the book Dumbledore had given her. Ron watched her, his eyes focusing on the swell of her round breasts against her jumper, and a wave of pure lust invaded him.

_A shame that she doesn't seem to want you anymore, _the voice said, alluring and seductive as always.

_She does, _he replied._ She came onto me that night —_

_Ah, yes, she did. Just to get off, and then left you, not bothering to help you, didn't she? Harry was sleeping and she just wanted a quick release. That's the only thing you mean to her._

_No_! he almost shouted and clutched the locket in his right hand. The coldness of the cursed metal sept into his flesh and it was then that he realised he had been holding it. However, he didn't release it. He could almost feel it beating, alive, and, instead of disgusting, he now felt that almost comforting.

_Yes, Ron. Admit it. She doesn't want you anymore. She doesn't want to be with you. The sooner you accept it, the better for you. You should just go home with your family. They need you. Anything could be happening to them…_

Ron closed his eyes, his mind swarming with images of his parents and siblings being attacked, tortured, killed …

Full of anguish, he grabbed the Deluminator again and clicked it, plunging the tent into darkness.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted angrily. "Stop playing with that thing!"

"Sorry," he said, clicking it again, though he didn't feel sorry at all. It seemed the only way to get her attention now was to annoy her. Well, he certainly could do that.

He watched her resume her reading and, after a few minutes, clicked the Deluminator again.

"Ronald!"

"Sorry," he repeated, turning the lights back on.

Hermione was now glaring openly at him. Letting out an annoyed huff, she put the book down and got up.

"I'm going to have a shower," she spat, and went into the bathroom, slamming the door closed.

Ron just stayed there, staring blankly at the closed door for almost a minute. He had been itching for a row, and the way she had dismissed him angered him even more.

_Go in there and make her acknowledge you. Show her you're not a toy to be used and discarded, _the voice suggested_._

Seething with anger, he stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He opened the door without bothering to knock, and found himself staring at an undressing Hermione, standing beside the sink in just her black panties and a white t-shirt. A new, powerful surge of lust coursed through him at the sight.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, turning towards him.

Ron didn't answer. He closed the door, moved towards her and then kissed her, hard and possessively, his hands going immediately to her knicker-clad bum, which he kneaded and squeezed lustily.

Hermione whimpered, surprised, and at first tried to push him back, but soon surrendered to Ron's insistent mouth and probing tongue and snogged him with almost as much enthusiasm.

After so many days without barely any contact between them save for a few kisses here and there, he expected to feel elated, like he always did when they snogged. However, the only thing he felt was possessiveness, over her and her body, and an insane lust. Ron clutched her asscheeks harder, roughly, enjoying how round and fleshy they felt in his big hands, and pressed her against the sink, making her whimper again. She lifted her right leg and curled it around his thigh, bringing his cock even closer to her pussy. In other circumstances, Ron would have felt even more wanton towards her, lost in the love and passion they shared, but now the most powerful feeling, besides raw lust, was a desire to show her who was in charge, to prove to her that _she _didn't own _him_.

In a frenzy, Ron took her shirt off her, throwing it onto the floor carelessly, and then lowered the cups of the black bra she was wearing before taking one of her breasts into his mouth and sucking hard on it. Hermione moaned, grasping his hair, and Ron sucked harder. Meanwhile, he unfastened his trousers and lowered them along with his boxers, freeing his hard dick. A moment later, he released her boob and, grabbing his cock with one hand, pressed it against her damp panties, eliciting a new groan from her.

"Do you want this, Hermione?" he asked with a lust-filled grunt, pushing the crotch of her panties to the side and rubbing his cock against her folds. She whimpered and pushed her hips forwards, trying to take him in, but Ron pulled away a bit.

"Ron …"

"Do you want my cock?" he pressed, his voice hard and demanding.

"Yes. Oh, yes, I want it."

"It's the only cock you want, isn't it?" he demanded, squeezing her ass roughly and rubbing against her once more. "The only cock in your tight, hungry pussy, right?"

"You know it is, Ron. Please, I —"

"You what?" he inquired with a growl, grabbing his shaft and moving it against her clit, making her moan.

"I need you."

"Say it again."

"I need you."

"Fuck, yeah!" he said, his pride and ego soaring. He grabbed the thigh of the leg she had wrapped around him and lifted it more, opening her even more to him and, positioning the tip of his dick at her entrance, he pushed hard, penetrating her in one hard thrust. Hermione moaned loudly and arched her back, making het tits even more noticeable. Feeling an uncontrollable surge of lust bursting inside him, he put his hands on her ass, and, lifting her a bit on the sink, he latched his mouth around one of her nipples, sucking hard, as he started a frantic thrusting, relishing on the feeling of his achingly hard cock moving inside her hot, moist cunt.

"Fuck, yesss, that's it, that's it!" he grunted, pounding into her even quicker. She put her arms around his shoulders, and moved her hips in sync with his, seeking even more friction. "Do you like it, Hermione? Do you like my hard cock fucking your pussy?"

Hermione could only moan, mumbling something unintelligible under the assault of Ron's shaft, hands and mouth.

"You love my cock, don't you? Is what you love more about me, isn't it?" he continued asking, needing her to admit that she was his and his alone. Hermione looked up at him, but he lowered his head a took the other nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting it while he increased his movements, fucking her harder. She felt so tight and good, and it had been so long that Ron felt about to blow his load at any moment.

One part of him wanted to do just that: seek his own pleasure and cum without caring about her, just like she had done the other day. However, the main part of him wanted to claim her, to show her that her body was his, that only him could pleasure her, that only his cock could make her pussy gush with juices and spasm in bliss. And so he kept moving, trying hard to contain his own orgasm and making sure he rubbed against her clit every time.

"Cum for me, Hermione," he growled, grabbing her ass harder and pressing her even more against him. "Cum all around my cock!"

"Ron, I — God, almost there! Almost there!"

"Come on, cum!" he demanded, thrusting forcefully, his balls slapping against her ass.

Hermione threw her head backwards and let out a silent scream of pleasure as her entire body convulsed in orgasmic bliss. The sight and the feeling of her pussy tightening around his cock was too much for him, and he erupted violently inside her.

"Fuck, yes, yes, yess! Take all my fucking cum!" he shouted, grunting as he filled her hole with spurt after spurt of semen until he had nothing more to give.

They stayed there for a couple of minutes, still joined, while they regained their breathing. But as the fog of the intense lust that had dominated him dissipated, a deep, overwhelming shame took its place. What had he done, using her like that? _Claiming_ her as if she were a possession of his? And object? A — a _fucktoy_?

Avoiding her eyes, he pulled away, pulling up his pants and trousers and fastening them. Hermione moved towards the shower, the silence thick and uncomfortable between them. Ron scratched his neck, touching the string of the locket. He touched it over his jumper, noticing that it was strangely warm. And it seemed to be beating even faster, as if in sync with his own heart.

The sound of water falling from the shower claimed his attention, and he looked up, seeing Hermione turned towards him, her eyes fixed on his hand. He released the locket at once, and she looked up, at his face. They stared at each other for a few, tense seconds that stretched like days.

"I — I'm going to take a shower now," she said.

"Yeah, I — I just —" he muttered, not knowing what to say. Closing his mouth, he practically ran out of the bathroom, throwing himself onto his bunk, his body shaking.

_You saw, didn't you, Ron? The moment she had her orgasm she practically couldn't look into your eyes. It's just your cock she wants, Ron, only your cock._

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he exclaimed against the mattress. "Just shut up …" he added, almost on the verge of tears, suddenly feeling very tired, absolutely drained, and more miserable than ever before.

— o —

Ron stared at the canvas over him as he lay on his back, one arm under his head and the other resting beside him, while his hand played with the Deluminator. On the other side of the tent, Hermione and Harry were talking, though in low voices, so he couldn't understand what they were saying. Well, at least she could talk, couldn't she? He thought bitterly

_She has no problem in talking to Harry, _the voice said. And though it sounded like a whisper, in a way it was stronger and more seductive than ever. _It's only around you she's uncomfortable with. She has said to you — what, twenty, thirty words since that encounter in the bathroom five days ago?_

It was then that he realised that they had stopped talking and were calling his name. Frowning, he got up and moved to the main area of the tent. Hermione was facing him, while Harry stood just besides the entrance, apparently listening to something outside.

"What?" he snapped at her, though, this time, she didn't seem to mind, or even to notice.

"Hear this!" she told him, and went to the other side of the entrance. His scowl becoming more pronounced, Ron approached the entrance and listened. The scowl disappeared when he heard voices — goblin voices, it seemed — talking.

"What the hell —?" he started to ask.

"There are two goblins," Harry explained. "But Tonks's father and Dean seem to be with them, too.

"Tonks's father and Dean? But what —?"

"Shh!" Hermione ordered. "They're on the run, it seems."

Ron frowned at her, annoyed that she had ordered him to shut up, but quickly forgot about it when he heard the people outside mention Hogwarts and his Ginny, who apparently had been caught by Snape trying to steal Gryffindor's sword and sent to the Forbidden Forest for punishment. An image of Aragog's spawn appeared on his mind and he shivered in fear for her sister. And hadn't they said something about the Weasleys not needing another injured child? Had any other of his brothers been hurt?

He was going to voice his fears, but realised that Harry and Hermione were now whispering excitedly about the sword being strengthened by Basilisk venom.

_You see, _the voice whispered_, Harry was Ginny's boyfriend, yet he doesn't seem to care about her wellbeing at all. He said that he was breaking up with her for her own safety, but maybe that was a lie. Maybe he hoped that, being all the time around Hermione, he would have an opportunity with her …_

A sudden, corrosive hatred burst inside his body. Was it true? Was Harry, his supposed best friend who didn't seem to care about the family who had practically adopted him, trying to steal his girlfriend while pretending to care about his sister?

_Not that she seems to be against being stolen_, the voice continued. _Look at her, she doesn't seem worried at all, either. Well, of course, her parents are safe. Yes, she had to send them away, but at least they're safe. Meanwhile, your entire family is in danger. If they catch you in this insane and ridiculous mission that's going nowhere, they'll pay the price and you know it._

"Ron, what do you think?" Hermione asked, breaking his train of thought. He glared at her, he realised they were talking about the sword, but didn't know exactly what, though the truth was that he didn't care at all.

"Oh, you've remembered me, have you?" he hissed.

"What?" Hermione inquired, bewildered. "What are you —?"

"You want me to worry about searching for another damned thing you've got no fucking idea of where it is, while Ginny is being punished and my family is in danger?" he spat. Hermione stared at him open-mouthed, unable to reply.

"Ron, Ginny was with Hagrid, I'm sure she was completely safe and —" Harry intervened.

"Oh, you're sure, aren't you?" Ron cut in, furious. "Of course, Harry-the-hero-Potter doesn't care about the mental things that lurk in that fucking forest. Yeah, I get it, you don't care about my family, but I do! I can't stop thinking about them while you're here not knowing what to do!"

Harry's eyes narrowed in anger, and Ron felt a sinister satisfaction at the sight. "Of course I care! And you know exactly what I know about this mission; I was completely honest with you, so don't you dare blame me! I didn't ask you to come! In fact, I told you to stay!"

"Only good idea you've had this last year, for sure!" Ron countered, wishing to wound. "I should have stayed at home instead of being here, frozen and hungry and —"

"Then go home!" Harry yelled, his face red. "Go away! Go home so Mummy can feed you!"

"Fuck you, Harry! Fuck — YOU!"

"Ron, please!" Hermione intervened, looking scared. "How can you say we don't care about your family? Of course we do!"

"Shut up and stop pretending! Both your families are safe, the only one in the front line is mine!"

"My family is dead!" bellowed Harry.

"And mine could be, soon! Not that you'd care!"

"Ron, please, take off the locket," Hermione pleaded, in the verge of tears. The image made him feel a bit uneasy, but the fury that coursed through him pushed that feeling aside.

"Don't blame the locket!" Harry shouted furiously. "You want to go? GO! It's not as if you're doing anything useful but complaining all the time!"

"Oh, you'd like me to go away, wouldn't you? So you can finally stay here and steal Hermione from me, if you haven't done that yet," he blurted out, breathing heavily.

At those words, Hermione gasped, staring at him disbelievingly. Harry blinked a few times, too, his eyes travelling between him and Hermione. An incredibly tense moment of silence that seemed to expand like a balloon followed, and, when Harry spoke again, his voice was full of hatred.

"Leave. Take off the locket and go home to be fed and mothered."

With a look of profound hatred, Ron took the locket and threw it away angrily before taking his rucksack and moving to the entrance of the tent. He bumped hard into Harry and then turned to look at Hermione.

"Choose," he said simply.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth like a fish, her eyes moving between both boys. She didn't say anything, but, to Ron, that was as much as a confession.

"I was right, it seems. Stay then. You can have him," he spat, then turned and, exiting the tent, began to walk towards the border of the protected area as it started to rain.

As he walked, he felt as if part of his anger started to dissipate, replaced by a deep, overwhelming sadness. Hermione's face, with tears streaming down her cheeks, appeared before him. He tried to shake his head, but other images appeared: she saying goodbye to her parents, they making the protective enchantment at her house, her face flushed as they made love for the first time …

"Ron! Ron, please!" he heard her yell from behind him. He didn't look back, nor stopped, something inside him compelling him to keep walking, to leave.

"Ron!"

Even without looking, he could tell she was crying.

_I love you, Ron, so much …_

He slowed down.

_Take care of each other, and Harry…_

He paused for a moment, something warm growing inside him, slowly dissipating the fury coursing through him and shutting up the voice who compelled him to hurry up and go away.

"Ron, please, don't l-leave me!"

He stopped completely, trembling, and, not without a great effort, turned round to face her.

She was there, staring at him, her beautiful eyes filled with tears.

"I l-love you, and you know i-it," she just said, her voice filled with sadness, but also with undeniable affection. And something broke inside Ron. The anger, the fury, evaporated completely, leaving him light-headed and completely drained. He fell onto his knees on the muddy, wet ground, his body rocking with sudden, silent sobs. Fuck, what had he done? He had been a second away from leaving them!

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck, Hermione. What — What have I —?"

But he didn't finish, because a moment later Hermione was all over him, her arms around his neck as she clutched him against her chest, the both of them crying.

"I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm so s-sorry, Hermione. Merlin, I almost left y-you!"

"You're h-here," she said in low, soft voice. "You didn't leave. You didn't leave."

"I almost did. Fuck, I almost did," he muttered, pulling a bit away and looking up at her. She put her hands on his face, and his entire being seemed to burst with love for her.

"But you didn't."

"The locket, Hermione. It was the fucking locket. It told me things, horrible things. That you didn't love me, that I was a — a nuisance, that you only wanted me for the s-sex. I — I —"

"Shh," she said, crouching down so her face was just in front of his. "I know, Ron. It made me think horrible things, too."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, not really. Not really, Love. Merlin, Hermione, I'm so fucking sorry!"

"I know."

"I love you, Hermione. I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, Ron," she said, and kissed him for the first time in days. It was just a peck, but filled him with overwhelming warmth.

"I'm sorry. Not just for tonight, but for everything. For being a — an arse. For complaining all the time — for — for —"

"It's okay," she said softly, interrupting him. "It's okay, Ron. You didn't leave. In the end you stayed, and that's what's important. Let's get inside. It's raining and we'll catch a cold."

He just nodded, and then he got up with the help of Hermione. Heavy, cold drops began to fall on them, and they ran towards the entrance of the tent, already soaked by the time they got in.

Once there, Hermione moved to the side and Ron stood just there, staring at Harry, who was standing in the middle of the tent, the locket still in his hands. He turned to look at them, and he and Ron held gazes for a few seconds that seemed to stretch into years, neither of them saying anything.

"You're here," said Harry at last, his tone cold, and yet Ron could perceive some relief in his words.

Ron just nodded. "Yeah."

"I care about your family, Ron. How could you think that I don't?"

"I'm sorry," Ron said, lowering his gaze. "I know I have no excuse, just that the locket …" He shook his head, shutting his mouth.

"I'd never try getting between Hermione and you," Harry added, sounding hurt. "Fuck, Ron, she's like a sister to me. And even if she weren't, she's your girlfriend. And she never would cheat on you. How could you think that?"

"I'm sorry," Ron repeated, feeling more ashamed that ever before. "It's just — I know I've been of no help at all, you were right about that. And the locket … it — it kept whispering things to me, day and night and I — I just …" he shook his head again.

"I'm sorry about what I said, too," said Harry after a few moments, his tone much warmer.

"No, you were right," Ron replied, raising his head to meet Harry's eyes. "I let that fucking thing get into my head and —"

"That's what You-Know-Who does," said Harry. "It gets into my head as well."

"But neither of you wanted to leave the others," countered Ron, ashamed. "Maybe — maybe it's just that I am the weak link."

"You were the only one who could leave, Ron," interjected Hermione, and both boys looked at her. "Harry is the most wanted wizard in the country, and I, besides being his friend, am Muggleborn. We have no choice but to keep hidden or on the run. But you could go back home and be safe, and the locket used that against you."

Ron lowered his head again. Well, it made sense, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"I can't wear it, Harry," he said after a few moments of silence. "In fact, I think we shouldn't wear it at all. It's much more evil and powerful than we had thought."

Harry tightened his lips, his expression thoughtful. Both Ron and Hermione stared at him as he gave Ron's words some thought. "We cannot risk losing it," he said after a bit. "I'll keep it in my punch for the time being, though," he conceded after a few seconds, seeing the expression on Ron's face. He looked at them for a few moments, and then, announcing he was going to the bathroom, left them alone.

Ron stared at Hermione, who stared back at him, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her hands rubbing her shoulders as if she were cold, and Ron remembered suddenly that they were quite drenched.

"We should change," she said, moving to take her beaded bag and walking towards the cots.

Ron approached her. Despite the moment they had had outside, and what she had said, he knew she was deeply hurt.

"I'm sorry," he said once more to her back, while she pulled clothes from the bag and onto the mattress.

"I know."

"Can you — can you forgive me?" he asked tentatively.

Hermione turned to look at him, her expression serious. "I've already forgiven you, Ron."

"Have you?" he inquired, his tone doubtful. He had accused her of cheating, after all. It wasn't something one could forgive — or forget — easily.

She nodded. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm not hurt. I know the locket twisted your thoughts and all, but — how —" she gulped "— how could you think I was capable of — of —" she closed her mouth, unable to say the words out loud.

"I know," he whispered, feeling his ears redden in shame. "And I am really sorry. I'm sorry for letting it get to me like that. And — and for — for what happened that day in the bathroom. What I did —"

"You didn't do anything I didn't want," she said quickly.

"I know, but still, the way I went about it … It was wrong."

"I'm sorry, too, about that night outside the tent," she said, blushing. "I — I just used you to get relief. It was selfish and wrong, and I'm sorry for it."

"It's okay," he said.

"No, it isn't," she replied. "And afterwards … afterwards I felt so ashamed that I could barely look at you."

"It screwed us pretty bad, didn't it, the fucking thing?" Ron summarised. Hermione let out a sad chuckle.

"Yes, it did."

"I meant what I said, Hermione. We cannot keep wearing it."

"You heard Harry; he won't risk losing it for anything."

"We could lose everything else if we keep wearing it."

Hermione looked at him intensely and then nodded. "I'll think of something."

Ron smiled at her, grateful, and began taking off his wet clothes. Hermione did the same, though a little hesitantly, the past weeks weighing heavily upon them. Looking down, he took off his trousers and then his socks before glancing at her. She was down to her underwear, made of practical cotton, yet Ron felt something stir inside him. He hadn't seen her in such a state since the day in the bathroom.

"Do you — do you want me to give you privacy?" he asked, gulping loudly.

Hermione turned her head to look at him, and, then, after a few seconds, shook her head.

"We've seen each other naked plenty of times, Ron."

Ron nodded, relieved. Not for the fact that he could see her starkers, but for the fact that she was still comfortable enough to strip completely in front of him.

Ron took off his pants, and then began putting on the clothes Hermione had picked for him, while she did the same. When they were dry and dressed in their pyjamas, they looked at each other once more. Ron gulped and, gathering all his courage, took her hand in his, caressing its back with his thumb.

"Would you like to — to sleep with me tonight?" he asked. She opened her eyes more, and Ron almost cursed himself for his stupidity. "We haven't got to do nothing," he added quickly. "I just — I just missed sleeping next to you."

Her expression softened and she nodded. "Okay. I — I missed that, too."

They held each other's gazes for a bit, and then a little, tentative smile appeared on both their faces, but the moment was broken by Harry coming out of the bathroom.

They had supper in silence, the tension of the previous argument still in the air. The food was horrible just like almost always, but, contrarily to other days, it almost felt good to Ron. He just had to think that he might be miles away from the two people that mattered the most to him to find a new delight in such a bad meal.

Afterwards, Harry offered to take first shift, and Ron and Hermione headed for bed. They lay in the small cot, their bodies pressed together, making the already awkward moment worse. Both of them were on their backs, looking up, lying there in silence, until Ron, tired of it, made the first move and, turning to lay on his side so he was facing Hermione, rested his arm on her stomach, his hand curving around her waist. She moved her head and looked at him, a bit surprised, but then moved a bit and snuggled against him, sighing contentedly. Ron couldn't help but smile.

"I really missed this," he muttered.

"Me too," she responded. "Deep down, I wanted to sleep with you, these past weeks. But you looked always so angry, and I was angry myself, the locket telling me the only reason you'd want a know-it-all Muggleborn like me was because I acted like — like a _slut _in bed."

Ron gasped at the word and stared down at her incredulously. "Hermione! That's a horrible thing to say! I'd never, _ever_ think something so horrible of you. You are passionate, and wild, and you like sex, just like me. That doesn't make you — you … _that_."

"I know," she said. "But it was what I was thinking anyway. Didn't it make you feel useless?"

"Yeah. But that's different, I —"

"You're not useless, Ron."

"Well, I haven't been of much help, either, have I?" he responded grumpily.

"That's not true, but, even if you didn't have another ability, you make me and Harry happy and whole. I — I don't know what we'd do without you, Ron. We'd be broken."

Ron felt at the verge of tears at her words.

"I love you, you know. So very much."

Hermione looked up at him, and, raising one hand, she caressed his face lovingly. "I love you too. I was so afraid I was losing you, that you didn't want me anymore …"

"I could never stop wanting you, Hermione."

And then they kissed. Not angrily and lustfully, like that day in the bathroom, but lovingly, trying to convey how much they meant to the other. After a bit, they pulled away slowly, both grinning at each other. Ron lay on his back, and Hermione put her head on his arm, her hand lying on his chest. He sighed contentedly.

"How — how do you feel?" he asked after a bit, caressing her hair absentmindedly. Fuck, he had missed sliding his fingers through it.

"Good," she answered. "Really good."

"So do I," he said. "And it's odd, isn't it? I mean, these past months, even after taking the locket off, I still felt it inside me, still heard its voice. But now — no. It's as if vanished completely. As if — I don't know."

"Yes, I get what you mean," she said. "I feel the same."

"When I was about to cross the wards, I remembered your mother that day they left, telling us to take care of each other, and — it was as if something snapped, as if — as if something had filled me with warmth and banished the darkness out of me."

"The spell!" Hermione said suddenly, raising her upper body and twisting it to look down at him.

"Which spell?" Ron asked, blinking quickly.

"The one we cast to protect my house! It — it links us, Ron, through our love. I think that these past months we grew apart from each other, debilitating that link, and allowing the locket to get stronger. But today — you remembering my parents, I dreading you leaving, realising despite what had happened I wanted you in my life desperately — we, in a way, reignited it … and what is the only thing that You-Know-Who cannot stand?"

"Love," Ron whispered, realising what she meant.

"Exactly. Our love for each other saved us tonight, Ron, just like Harry's grief for Sirius saved him from being possessed that day at the Ministry."

Ron contemplated it for a bit. "So, you think that could be the answer to protect ourselves from the locket while still wearing it?"

Hermione bit her lip, thinking deeply about it. "I'm not sure," she said after a while. "I mean, it could work, but we're still on the run, hungry and cold and more than a bit desperate. We're worried about our families and friends. We could have a really bad day, Ron, and the locket will never stop trying to destroy us, probably now even more intensely. I think it would be riskier to wear it now."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"We should get to sleep, it's been a tiring day," she commented. "We must be rested for our watches. I'll try to find another way."

"Yeah. If someone can find a solution, that's you."

She smiled at him, and they shared another soft kiss, that lingered for a few seconds. Then, more relaxed than in a long time, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

— o —

When Ron woke up the next morning, he was alone in his bunk. He rubbed his eyes an got up, yawning. He had done the last watch and had got into bed at dawn, just a few hours ago.

He got to his feet and walked to the kitchen, where Harry was, sitting at the table, a mug of hot tea in front of him. He had the snitch in his hands and was staring at it as if he could see through the metal.

"Morning," Ron said softly.

"Morning," Harry responded, glancing up at him. "Tea?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Harry poured Ron some, and, after putting sugar in it and stirring it in silence, Ron took a sip. He could feel the tension between him and Harry, and knew he should say something, but didn't know what.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, looking around.

"Outside. It stopped raining and she said she needed some fresh air.

Ron just nodded, and the thick silence fell over them once more. Ron started racking his brains for something to say, when Harry spoke.

"I care about your family, Ron, and about Ginny. I — I broke it with her because I care about her," he blurted out, his tone reflecting hurt and a little anger.

"I know," Ron said quickly. "I know, Mate. I know they're like your own family. I didn't really believe anything I said last night. I was angry and confused and —" he shut his mouth, lost at words.

"Yeah, I know. You were right in that I don't know what to do, though."

Ron opened his mouth and stared at Harry, feeling even more ashamed. He had forgotten he had said that. "Neither do I or Hermione," he said quickly. "And you were right, you were honest with us, you didn't want us to come. I just wanted to blame someone else for how useless I felt, and the locket only made it worse."

Harry nodded slowly.

"I'm really sorry," Ron added, needing to say more, feeling like he should, in a way, atone for his actions and words. "I know I'm a shitty friend. What happened in fourth year first, and now this …"

"You're not a shitty friend," Harry replied. "Okay, you're not perfect, but neither am I. You've been with me from the start, Ron. You gave me a family when I had none. And I'm sure your life would be much easier if you hadn't met me."

"Maybe, but it would have been too boring, I think," he said brightly, grateful for Harry's words. Harry chuckled and soon they were grinning at the other, the air between them cleared.

"You and Hermione are okay, then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Ron nodded.

"Good. You're both absolutely insufferable when you aren't."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry for that."

Harry just shrugged. "After six and a half years, I'm accustomed to it."

"Prat."

Harry just grinned, and Ron took another sip of his tea, wishing they had something more to eat. He could feel his stomach protesting in hunger, but he was determined not to whine ever again. Not that he really believed he would be capable of that, but still …

"So, we must find the Sword of Gryffindor, then?" he asked, trying to forget about his hunger.

"It seems so," nodded Harry. "But who knows where it is."

"Why couldn't Dumbledore have given it to you when he was alive?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah, I wonder about that too," Harry said, his tone becoming annoyed.

"I suppose he didn't count on being killed by Snape," offered Ron, not wanting Harry to dwell on his conflicting feelings regarding the headmaster.

"And yet he hid it and replaced it with a copy," Harry argued, frowning. "But where? Fuck, why couldn't he explain to me that it could be used to destroy horcruxes?"

"I don't know, Mate. Maybe —"

But Ron didn't finish his sentence, because in that moment Hermione walked in, her hair wild and her cheeks flushed due to the cold.

"Good morning, Ron," she said, smiling at him.

"Hi," responded Ron with a smile of his own. "Aren't you cold?"

Hermione just shrugged as she sat next to him, putting the book she had been carrying on the table. To Ron's surprise, it wasn't _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, but a book about charms and spells. "I found a way to make sure we don't lose the locket without having to carry it round our necks," she blurted out.

"You have?" asked Harry, surprised. "How?"

"A Binding Charm," said Hermione.

"A what?" asked both Harry and Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, making both Ron and Harry to smile.

"It's similar to a Permanent Sticking Charm, just way more complicated. Basically, it allows you to bind an object to you, so it is always within a short distance from your body. You could throw it to the ground and Disapparate, and it would follow you," she explained.

Ron stared at her open-mouthed, and, from the corner of his eye, saw Harry doing the same.

"Really? That would be awesome!" exclaimed Harry. "Can you perform such a spell?"

"Yes, I think so," nodded Hermione, trying not to look too full of herself. "Of course, it could be that the locket had Magic to protect it from such a spell, the same way Summoning Charms don't work on it. But I don't really think so. You-Know-Who would have wanted to prevent the horcruxes from being found, not just kept safe afterwards."

"Can we try?" asked Harry eagerly.

Hermione nodded and, getting up, exited the tent, with Harry and Ron on her tails. Harry took out the locket and put it on his upturned palm. Hermione took out her wand and pointed at it. She muttered a spell while making a complicate pattern with her wand, and a quick, bright light enveloped Harry's hand and the horcrux.

"Did it work?" Harry asked.

"Throw it away," Hermione told him.

Harry looked a bit doubtful, his eyes travelling between Hermione and the locket. Finally, he closed his hand around it and threw it away with force.

The three friends followed it with their eyes. The locket described a long arc and then, suddenly, it seemed to hit a wall and rebounded, flying back towards Harry, who caught it in his hand easily.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Ron, grinning at his girlfriend. "You're a bloody genius, Love!"

"Yeah, Hermione," nodded Harry. "It's awesome."

"Thank you," said Hermione, smiling broadly and trying not to look too pleased with herself.

"We can keep it inside one of the cupboards of the kitchen, then?" said Ron eagerly.

"Yeah, I suppose we could," agreed Harry. "Though we must check on it frequently."

"Yes, yes, we will," responded Ron, not hiding how glad he was from knowing he wouldn't have to put with the damned thing ever again. "And now — what?" he asked the other two.

— o —

Ron finished washing the dishes with a few flicks of his wand, feeling more cheerful than in a long, long time. For starters, he wasn't wearing the locket. Then it was the fact that Hermione and he — the three of them, in fact — had got over the tension the horcrux had created, and, last but not least, they had enjoyed a wonderful dinner, talking and laughing as if they were on a holiday and not escaping from a bunch of maniacs.

After Hermione had performed the Binding Charm on the locket and Harry, they had Disapparated to the southern coast, hoping for better and warmer weather. They had landed near a Muggle farming village and, after casting a few Glamour Charms on herself and making sure the area was safe, Hermione had managed to go to a grocery store and buy loads of food.

Ron had been a bit worried about her going alone and hadn't stopped pacing until she came back, nearly an hour later. However, when he saw what she had managed to get, he couldn't help but be very glad. Once back, Hermione had used a few charms to multiply the food so it lasted longer. It wouldn't keep it from going stale eventually, but until then they wouldn't need to shop for more.

And so, despite not having achieved nothing in their discussion regarding the Sword of Gryffindor they felt better than in a long time while they enjoyed copious amounts of pasta and cheesecake.

Now Harry had ventured outside for his watch, a mug of steaming tea on his hands, leaving Ron and Hermione in the tent. As she had done most of the cooking, Ron had offered to clean and wash the dishes, while she read a bit lying on her bunk.

As he finished, Ron couldn't help but glance at her every few seconds, revelling in the look of concentration on her beautiful face and the way a few strands of hair fell in front of it, or the way her hips curved under her jeans, which looked tight on her toned thighs …

He had sated his need of food and peace, but now he felt his other craving increase: he was horny as hell and wanted her so bloody much.

"Done," he said, approaching her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Good."

"I think I'm going to have a shower," he said, his tone hopeful. Maybe she would join him?

"Okay," she said, nodding, and went back to her book.

Ron watched her for a few seconds and then, letting out a silent sigh, went to the bathroom. He could have asked her, but, though they were doing very well, the fight the locket had caused was still recent, and he didn't want to push things; so he went to the bathroom and took off his clothes, turning on the shower and stepping inside. As the water fell upon him and he covered his body in soap, his mind began to drift towards Hermione again, towards what they had done in this same bathroom …

His cock twitched, getting hard. Ron took it in his soapy hand, caressing it slowly, imagining Hermione there with him, her legs opened, her tits heaving, her face flushed in pleasure as she moaned …

"Fuck," he whispered, beginning to stroke it, softly at first and then harder, imagining it was Hermione's tight pussy around him while he fucked her.

_Oh, Ron, yes … Harder, fuck me harder. Give it to me, Ron. Cum in me._

"Fuck, Hermione, yesss, yess," he hissed, his hand a blur over his aching shaft. He put a hand on the wall as his hips started moving on their own, seeking more pleasure. His balls tightened and, with a grunt, his cock exploded, spurting stream after stream of cum.

"Bloody fuck …" he whispered, panting.

After a few moments, he finished his shower and got out, using his wand to dry himself. It had been a good wank, surely, but not enough. He wanted to cum in her, or on her, not in the shower. But well, it'd have to do for now.

Once he had put some pants on, he exited the bathroom and found Hermione still on her bunk, reading. She turned her eyes to look at him.

"Done?" she asked,

"Yeah."

She let out a yawn. "We should get to bed, to be rested for our watches."

He nodded and began putting his pyjamas on. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione undressing, and he gulped. Despite his recent release, he felt the stirrings of new arousal. He turned to openly stare at her as she took off her shirt, revealing her torso only covered by a simple black bra. Next, she took off her trousers, giving Ron a wonderful view of her ass, also covered by tiny black panties. She turned to look at Ron and blushed under his gaze.

"What?" she asked, a bit shyly.

"You're so beautiful," he said sincerely.

She smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Do you — do you want to sleep with me again?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd love to," she answered as she took off her bra, letting her fantastic tits bounce freely. Ron's cock twitched at the sight, but he didn't enjoy the view for long, as soon she put on her pyjama top, followed by the bottoms.

Trying to contain his desire for her, Ron got under the covers, making room for her, who climbed afterwards. Ron used the Deluminator to turn off the lights, leaving just a couple of flames in jars Hermione had created, which gave a soft glow to the tent without giving too much light, and then put it on his bedside table while Hermione snuggled against him. Her soft body pressing against his did nothing to calm his raging hard on.

She sighed contentedly as she shifted a bit, draping one leg over his and settling her arm on his chest.

"Hermione?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up at him.

Ron didn't say anything. Just moved his head towards her and kissed her, tentatively at first, but, when she responded, he became bolder and deepened the kiss, turning it into a full snog.

She moved a bit so she was a bit over him and could kiss him more comfortably, her feet moving slowly up and down his calf. He put his arms around her and moaned into her mouth as he touched her sides, his hands sliding under her top to touch her soft skin.

"Mmh, Ron …"

"Fuck, I missed this," he whispered against her lips before claiming her mouth again, his tongue seeking hers. She moaned in approval and shifted again, so she was practically straddling his leg. Her thigh bumped against his cock and he gasped. Hermione lifted her head so she could look down at him, and then kissed him hard, her hand moving from his chest to his belly and back up, until, on one occasion, instead of stopping at the height of his belly button, she continued, caressing his erection.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione …"

"So hard," she whispered, stroking it over his trousers. "I missed feeling it," she confessed bluntly.

"Fuck, I missed you touching it. And touching you," he added, moving his hands to the firm globes of her bum and giving her squeeze. Bloody hell, it felt amazing.

"I believed you were going to — to wank in the shower," she whispered huskily.

"Well, I did," he admitted, his ears turning a bit pink.

"Did you?" she asked, a playful smile on her face. "Did you think about me, Ron?" she inquired coyly, her hand sliding under his trousers and caressing him over his pants.

"Fuck, yeah. I imagined you there with me, moaning in pleasure as I fucked you hard."

"Didn't you cum?" she asked, moving her hand faster.

"Yeah."

"And yet you're still so hard."

"My hand is not enough, Hermione. And then you showed me your fantastic body and — Ahh, fuck, don't stop doing that …" he moaned.

"Do you want me to make you cum again, Ron? Until you're satisfied?"

"Oh, fuck, yes! Oh, yes, Hermione. Shit, I need you so bad. Let me take off your clothes and —"

"We cannot do that," she said, kissing him along his jaw. "What if Harry comes in? But I can do this," she added, sliding his hand under his pants and grasping him in her hand.

"Fuuuck, so good! Your hand is so much better than mine, Hermione!"

"Merlin, Ron, your cock is so hard and soft. I missed having it in my hand," she whispered seductively, and then, biting his earlobe, added, even more sultrily, "I want to make you cum, to feel your cock spurting into my hands until your balls are empty."

"Fuck, Hermione, yes! Do it! Wank my cock and make me cum!" He could already feel his bollocks tightening, her hand felt too good on him, and the way she was talking ... fuck …

"Don't hold back," she whispered into his ear. "I want to see you cumming, Ron."

"Oh, fuck, Hermione …" he moaned, her talking making as much effect as her ministrations, before he was muffled by her demanding mouth. Ron responded eagerly, kissing her passionately as his hips thrust upwards. But he wanted to touch her, too, so he let his wands slid under her pyjama bottoms and her panties until he was touching the glorious nakedness of her bum. Hermione seemed to like his touch, as she moaned, which only drove Ron wilder.

"Hermione, I'm about to explode!" he exclaimed against her lips, his breathing ragged. She lifted her head so she could watch his face in the near-darkness and sped up the movements of her hand. Ron's entire body tensed and then he was flooded by the sweetest release as his cock erupted, spitting a big load of cum into his pants and over Hermione's hand. Ron was barely aware of her moaning when she felt it, and, as he trashed on the bed, she kept stroking him hard, wanting to help him through his orgasm.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione, Hermione …" he muttered, spent and panting heavily. She giggled and Ron managed to open his eyes to look at her, just to find her staring down and him intensely.

"Good?" she asked.

"Fuck, yeah."

"Better than the wank in the shower?"

"Definitely."

"Yes, you shot a good load, that's true," she said, smirking. She took her hand from under his pants and looked at it in awe, as if it was the first time she saw it covered in his semen.

"You certainly enjoyed yourself, didn't you?" she asked, and then raised her hand and began to lick it.

"Fuck, that's so hot, Hermione," he said, and began to knead her ass once more. As she continued licking his seed, he moved his hand around her hip until his fingers brushed the soft curls surrounding her pussy, and then, slowly, delved his fingers into her folds, already slick with want. "Mmmh, you're wet," he whispered, caressing her slit with two fingers.

"Oooh, Ron! Yes, I am. I am. How could I not be after having your cock in my hands, after seeing you come?"

Ron's fingers touched her clit and her hips moved spasmodically.

"Want to cum, Hermione?" he asked smugly.

"Yes," she said in a low voice, putting her hand on his chest to support herself.

Ron started moving his hands faster, on her ass and her pussy, and she shifted to help him. When his middle finger touched her opening, she pushed down so it entered her easily, making them both groan at the pleasurable sensation. Hermione began to rock her hips, fucking herself on his finger as he angled his hand so his thumb touched her clit, sending her to new heights of pleasure. She moaned enticingly, making his cock twitch. His hand was not in a very comfortable position, and his wrist was starting to hurt a bit, but in no way was he going to move it before she had come. The way she was fucking herself on his fingers was too hot to stop. Wanting her to orgasm hard, Ron moved his index finger a bit, so it was touching her entrance, too, and, in the next downward movement, she got it inside her as well.

"Fuck, yes, Ron, yes!" she moaned pleasurably, her hips rocking faster. Ron couldn't help a groan, and realised his cock was completely hard once more.

"Shit, you're so fucking hot," he told her in a husky whisper. "You don't know what you do to me, Hermione."

Hermione moved ever harder, now getting really close, and, to Ron's surprise, slid the hand on his chest lower until she was cupping him again, making him hiss.

"I — I think I do … Oh, God, this feels so good, Ron, your fingers feel so good … so fucking good …" She opened her eyes and stared down at him intensely. "Give me another," she demanded, her hand moving under his pants once more to grasp his aching member.

"Whatever you want, Love," he said, barely supressing a moan, and aligned a third finger with the other two. Immediately, Hermione pushed down hand and took inside her along the others. Ron felt the walls of her cunt stretch a bit, and his cock twitched in her hand. She tightened her grip at the same time and began to wank him again in sync with her own movements, the cum still covering him making his dick slippery.

"Fuuuck, Hermione, you're gonna make me cum again!"

"That's what I — I want, Ron," she said, panting. "I think you've got much more in you and want to — Oh, Ron I think I'm about to — Fuck, aah, yessss!" she hissed, throwing her head back as her hips moved erratically, her pussy fluttering around his fingers while she rode her strong orgasm.

"That's it, Hermione, come hard!" Ron encouraged her, rubbing her clit more quickly. "Fuck, you're so hot when you cum!"

After a few seconds, she slowed down the movement of her hips as she practically fell over him. Ron stopped rubbing her clit, knowing it would be too sensitive, but he didn't remove his fingers from her hole. Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, her own reflecting the pleasure she had felt, and resumed her frantic wanking of his cock, which had stopped during her climax.

"Give me all that semen, Ron. I want to drain your balls completely."

"Fucking hell, 'Ermione!" Ron almost shouted, arching his back and pushing his hips against her tight fist, fucking it, his eyes closed to better enjoy the feeling. Merlin, keep stroking my dick and I'll give you spunk non-stop!"

"Mmmh," she moaned huskily. "That's it, Ron. Cum for me. Coat my hand again so I can suck it off my fingers."

"You — you could always taste it directly from — the source," he managed to say, despite having his mind clouded by the sensations he was getting through his cock.

"Yes, I could …" she said thoughtfully. And, barely a few seconds later, Ron heard her shift in the bed as her hand stopped. He opened his eyes and his mouth, ready to tell her to keep going, but his words died in his throat when he saw her go under the covers and release his cock from its confines.

"Keep an eye on the tent's entrance," she told him in a low voice, before engulfing half his rod in one go.

"Fucking fuck, yeah! Suck it deep, Hermione!" he demanded, her mouth already driving him to ecstasy. He closed his eyes and moaned; her request forgotten. At that moment, he couldn't care less if Harry or half the population of England entered in the tent. In fact, there was no Harry Potter or other people in the world: just him and Hermione sucking his cock after so long. And she seemed to want it as much as he did, sucking on him quickly, as if she had gone for days without water and his cock was the only fountain available. In less than a minute after she had put in her mouth, she was taking his whole length, the tip entering her throat before retreating and applying and incredible amount of suction. He definitely wasn't going to last.

"Cum for me, Ron, come on!" she encouraged, releasing his shaft for a few seconds before swallowing him again and making for lost time. Ron had difficulties trying to contain his bucking hips, but she didn't seem to mind that he was almost fucking her throat, and the idea (and knowledge, as he had done it other times) that Hermione loved him fucking her mouth sent a thrilling shiver down his spine, making his entire body even more alive with pleasure. Well, if she wanted his cum, he wasn't going to disappoint her. Moving his hands to her fantastic, bushy hair, she pushed her head against him as he thrust upwards, going a bit deeper in her mouth and throat. Hermione let out a pleasure groan and squeezed his balls harder and faster.

And suddenly the night exploded into a myriad of lights and it was just the very small part of his brain that wasn't completely addled by lust that prevented him for howling loudly in pleasure. He bit his lower lip painfully as he came powerfully, his cock pouring stream after stream of his hot cum into his girlfriend's mouth, which only spurred her on, causing her to suck harder.

"Swallow it all, swallow it all, Hermione!" he demanded, forcing her head on him as he pushed upwards. He didn't need to have said anything, though, as Hermione seemed to really enjoy swallowing his load, because she kept at it for a bit even after he'd stopped cumming.

Finally, she emerged from under the covers, a wide grin on her face as she licked her lips.

"Holy fuck, Hermione."

"Good, I guess?" she asked smugly, lying next to him, resting her weight on her left elbow.

"Fucking awesome, I'd say. I missed your fantastic blowjobs."

"Well, I missed sucking you off, too," she confessed, leaning in to give him a kiss. "I love having you coming in my mouth," she added softly once the kiss ended, as she slid her lips along his jaw.

"Fuck, Hermione …"

"It makes me so wet," she added, giving his earlobe a playful bite.

Ron turned to his side at once and took her mouth in a bruising kiss, pushing her down on the bed. His left hand moved then over her torso, giving her breasts a squeeze before sliding down, until it was under her very damp panties. Hermione whimpered and opened her legs wide in invitation, and Ron started touching her engorged clit in circles, causing her to thrust her hips against his hand.

"Want me to eat your pussy, Hermione?" he asked huskily against his lips. "I'd love to."

"Fuck, so would I," she muttered, "but I'd have to take off my clothes and — just keep going, Ron. Give me another orgasm with your hand," she told him before using her hands to lower his head so they were snogging once more.

Ron would have loved to see her pussy and eat her out, having her cumming against his face, but he settled for feeling it up and stick his fingers in her snug, hot hole. Almost at once, she clenched her inner muscles, gripping them, and Ron groaned into her mouth as they kissed frantically, thinking of how it would feel around his cock, which twitched again despite having come twice.

Hermione, her passion growing, pressed him more against her chest, and Ron sighed at the familiar, and yet still marvellous, feeling of her tits against his chest. Wishing that he could feel those glorious mounds skin-to-skin, he moved his hand faster, making her whimper again. She started moving her hips more frantically, desperately seeking her orgasm, one that Ron wanted to be even stronger than the last one. He added another finger and moved them deeper and faster, pressing his palm harder against her clitoris. Hermione practically screamed against his mouth, her tongue entering his mouth and mirroring the movement of his fingers.

"Ron … Ron, God …" she panted between kisses. "I want to cum, Ron. Make me cum hard, I want it to be so strong I pass out. Fuck, don't stop!"

"Fuck, Love," he groaned, moving his hand faster, using his knowledge of her body to try to make it even better for her. Of course, if they were naked and he could just —

"Fuck it," he muttered, raising his head. At once she opened her eyes, undoubtedly wondering why he wasn't kissing her. Ron didn't answer. Without stopping his left hand, he used the other to yank her pyjama top upwards until her tits were out, looking as amazing as ever to him. Ron just lost a moment admiring the view, before lowering his head and taking her left nipple in his mouth. He sucked hard, the way she loved, making her moan and arch her back, as if she wanted him to devour her entire breast. Grunting animalistically, he tried to do just that, tacking more and more of her wonderful flesh in his mouth, his tongue caressing the hard nipple devilishly.

"Ron, yes, yes, yesss, aah, yesss! Suck them, suck them! Fuck, I'm — aah — almost there!"

Ron switched breasts and kept sucking savagely, almost devouring her, while shook under him. His hand was completely soaked in her juices, and he could feel her pussy fluttering, about to go over the edge. Ron lifted his head and looked at her lust-filled eyes. "I'd love nothing more than to stick my cock in this sweet pussy of yours, Hermione, and fuck you as hard as I could," he said, his voice thick with desire, and then he took again her nipple in his mouth and bite on it. Not hard, but it wasn't soft, either.

Ron almost feared she would break her back when she arched on the bed, her hands pressing his head against her tit while her pussy spasmed around his fingers as she came strongly.

"Oh, fuck, Roooon!" she meowed. Ron wanted to tell her not to be so loud, but she kept pressing him against her tit and was unable to say anything, his mouth full of her delicious flesh.

Finally, she loosened her grip on him and he detached from her, leaning on his hand to watch her as she recovered. Fuck, she looked so gorgeous, her face still reflecting the pleasure she had felt, and her tits bare, heaving with her breathing…

His cock twitched again. She opened her eyes to look at him and smiled contentedly.

"That was great, Ron."

Ron grinned and brought the hand that had been under her panties to his mouth, relishing in the smell of her, and then licked his index finger, moaning lightly as she savoured her. She stared at him lustfully, as if she wanted to pounce on him, instead of having just come (and come _hard_!)

Fixing her eyes on his, Hermione grabbed his hand and brought it to her own mouth, sucking seductively on the rest of his fingers.

"Hermione …" he whispered huskily, his cock aching with renewed desire for her. He had a sudden image of him getting to his knees next to her face and feeding her his cock, and he had to close his eyes and prevent a groan. Merlin, he wanted to cum again.

While she continued cleaning his hand, he lay next to her ground his hips against her thigh, letting her know how hard he was. She opened her mouth and stopped sucking at once.

"You want more?" she asked in a very soft, low voice.

"Fuck, yeah. I really wanna fuck you, Hermione." He moved his hand, wet from the combination of her juices and their saliva, to her exposed tits and touched them, revelling at their firmness and softness.

Hermione's eyes glanced at the tent's entrance and then fixed back on Ron. "We cannot," she said. "But —" and then moved her right hand to his crotch, groping him through his pyjama bottoms and pants.

Ron groaned at the feeling. "Hermione …"

"My handsome, horny boyfriend," she muttered, a smile on her voice. "I want you to shoot more of that delicious, hot spunk. Will you give me more, Ron?"

"As much as you want," he responded, his voice hoarse.

Hermione didn't waste time. She pushed him onto his back, and then, as she snogged him, they both sharing her taste, she slid her hand under his pants, still sticky and wet with is drying cum, and began to fist his hard cock vehemently.

The snog lasted for a whole minute, and then Hermione moved away and straddled his thighs. She threw another look at the entrance for good measure, and then lowered his trousers and pants, freeing his cock. She stared at him, licked her lips, and then put her right hand once more around his girth and lowered the left to his bollocks.

"I want you to explode," she told him, before starting a fast, hard and entirely amazing handjob.

Ron hand to grip the sheets under him as his hips bucked, delirious with the pleasure her hands were bringing him. "Hermi-oooh-neeee!" he growled.

"Don't hold back, Ron. Cum for me!"

Ron didn't last at all, despite having come two times in barely twenty minutes. Her amazing hands and the way she was staring at him had him on the verge of cumming in just another two minutes, and then, his hips moving wildly, he exploded as she had requested, coating her hands and his groin in pearly globs of his seed.

"Bloody hell, Hermione … oh, fuck …"

"Liked it, did you?" she asked, smiling at him. She continued sliding her hand up and down his cock leisurely, and then brought it to her mouth, licking it while still watching him. Ron couldn't keep his eyes off her, and his cock, which hadn't deflated completely, twitched again, already reading itself for another go.

The moment her hand was clean she brought her down to the bed and turning to his side, hovered over her and kissed her hard, tasting himself in her mouth while his hands caressed the soft skin of her sides and tummy.

"Now I owe you one," he told her. Hermione smiled and giggled a bit, giving him a few quick kisses on his lips.

"I'm fine, Ron."

"Mmmh," he said noncommittally, biting softly on her lower lip. "But what if _I_ want to?"

"Tomorrow," she said, putting a finger on his lips.

"But I've missed you," he pouted, sliding his hand under her knickers and teasing her. She closed her eyes and her face contorted in an expression of pleasure.

"Ron …" she purred, stilling his hand with hers.

"Okay, okay," he said, relenting. He took his hand off her panties and lay down, bringing her closer to him.

"We should change our underwear, don't you think?" she asked. "My panties are completely soaked, and you've got a lot of dried semen in yours."

Ron search for his wand and then cast a Cleaning Charm on them.

"Done," he said.

"That's hardly the same," she protested.

"It's enough for tonight, Love," he replied. "I don't want to move. Besides, I love knowing that you're wearing those dirty knickers," he added with a smirk.

"Idiot," she said, but he could feel the smile on her voice.

They just lay there, enjoying the afterglow of their night, until, after a couple of minutes, Ron broke the silence.

"Hermione."

"Yes?" she asked, her voice already sleepy.

"I love you."

Her lips curved into a smile as she replied, "I love you too, Ron."

* * *

_Well, I really hope you liked it. And no, Ron doesn't leave in my version!_

_Though when Ron leaves in the book is surely his lowest moment in the series, I think that, when people talks horribly about him, maybe considering him weaker than the others, they forget that Ron is he only one who can really go back home, just like Hermione tells him. That is one of the reasons the locket preys on him so hard._

_We've got to remember that Voldemort is intelligent, and very cunning, as befitting of a true Slytherin. The locket is him, after all, so it adapts to the circumstances. Here, Ron is the obvious target to attack to debilitate the trio. Not just is him the only one who can safely leave, but his insecurities and the worry about his family make him the easiest target. Besides, Ron is — for me — the glue of the trio. Surely Harry and Hermione love each other very much, but they both love Ron more. By getting rid of Ron, the locket would take out part of their hopes and their desire to fight._

_Now, many people put the emphasis of the locket attack on Ron's jealousy about Harry and Hermione, but, though that was part of it, I think that the most important reason Ron left was due to the fear for his family. In the book we don't know what the lockets tells him, but here we see how he taints him about the fate of his family is he is discovered with Harry Potter in a mission that goes nowhere. And in the book, it is an argument about Ron's family that triggers the events that end up with him leaving._

_Now, however, him leaving in the book was a victory for the horcrux for a very, very narrow margin, as Ron himself says that he regretted it the moment he Apparated away, and in fact tries to come back, but can't due to circumstances. Here, the locket loses by that same narrow margin._

_In the book the locket uses Ron's insecurities against him, especially his worth and the way Hermione might see him when compared to Harry. Here he knows she loves him, and he is more confident due to his sexual prowess. So I had the locket adapt to that, and use the sexual part of their relationship against them. Instead of Ron thinking Hermione does not want him, it makes him believe she only wants him for the sexual release he is able to provide, and, in the case of Hermione, it makes her believe the only reason Ron is with her is because she acts more like a 'slut' in bed than Lavender._

_(And let me know how disgusted I am at this idea of passionate and very sexual women be considered by some people somewhat 'slutty', and if they should act like prudes and only men could be dominated by their sexual needs! So no, neither Hermione nor Lavender are, or act, like sluts, even if in a chapter Ron and Hermione roleplay using that word. They are passionate and they like sex and hooray for them!)_

_Of course, the locket would have Ron taken Hermione by force, but, unless he had managed to possess him — and maybe not even then — that is impossible to achieve. So it instead turns the sex into just an act of lust and possession, instead of desire and love. Both acts are consensual, but, as triggered by the wrong reasons, it helps the locket to separate them, weakening their link and increasing their doubts about the other._

_As I say, the Voldemort is very, very cunning._

_Of course, he doesn't understand love, and here, besides their love for each other, Ron and Hermione share a magical link base on that love, so, in the end, the locket loses!_

_Now, as you can predict, the story will change more as the destruction of the horcrux can't happen the same way. But to know how the story is going to continue, you'll have to keep reading!_

_I really hope you liked this chapter, and sorry for the long and boring note. See you next week with a one-shot and then another chapter. Please, tell me what you thought of this chapter!_


	20. Christmas on the Run

_Well, here it is the next installment. I hope you like it, giving the changes in the previous chapter!_

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

**Christmas on the Run**

Ron stared at his reflection as he brushed his teeth after dinner. Harry had taken first watch again and had gone outside.

After a bit, he spit the contents of his mouth into the sink and washed it with fresh water. Once he had spat that as well, he let out a sigh. It had been almost a month since they had stopped wearing the locket, but they were nowhere near destroying it, or finding the rest. Harry had started to bring into conversation his desire to go to Godric's Hollow, arguing that the Sword might have been hidden there by Dumbledore. Hermione didn't like the idea at all and always refused. Ron, on his part, usually kept quiet. On one hand, he understood Harry; not just his desire to go there, but to feel they were doing something; on the other, he also understood Hermione's reasoning and fears: Harry understood You-Know-Who quite well, but that evil bastard knew Harry as well. He had known how to use Ginny and Sirius as baits, and Godric's Hollow could be another.

Meanwhile, at least, things between him and Hermione had been rather good, despite the situation. They had even managed to make love a few times, instead of just touching each other. The last time, four days ago in the shower, had been quite passionate, and Ron could feel himself getting hard at the memory. Unconsciously, he began to caress himself over his trousers as he recalled the image of Hermione casting a Weightless Charm on herself before hopping onto Ron's lap and demanding him to fuck her standing in the shower. Ron had been able to move her body up and down his cock easily, almost _using_ her to wank his cock with her pussy. She had come twice very explosively before he had unleashed a thick load into her cunt.

That memory and the fact that he was touching himself got him quite hard in no time. Then, realising what he was doing, he stopped, wishing for his dick to soften once more. He had to wait for a few minutes until he had calmed down a bit and then exited the bathroom. Once back in the main area of the then, his eyes zeroed on Hermione, who was at the kitchen table, leaning on her elbows as she studied a map of Britain on which she had been marking the places where they had been. She was wearing her pyjamas and he couldn't but to appreciate the way the bottoms hugged her tight, round ass, making it very enticing (which didn't help matters in his pants).

Licking his lips, he advanced towards her and embraced her from behind, putting his arms around her belly and placing a kiss on the back of her neck. He saw her smile, though she didn't turn her head.

"Finished?" she asked him, finally turning her head.

"Not yet," he said boldly, pressing his hard cock against the crack of her ass. Her eyes widened.

"Ron!"

"I feel really horny, Hermione," he whispered to her. "I want to fuck that sweet pussy of yours," he added, and slid his right hand to cup her over her trousers for emphasis, making her gasp. "Ron!" she admonished, though he could tell she wasn't _that _mad. In fact, he was fairly sure she was a bit turned on. He slid his hand over her clothes, rubbing her back and forth, and moved the other up to knead her left tit. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her breast felt supple and delicious even over her pyjama top and the jumper she was wearing.

Ron started kissing the back of her neck, giving her a bite here and there, while still moving his hips so his cock slid up and down her crack. "Let's fuck, Love. I want you so bad."

"Ron," she whimpered, allowing him more access to her neck and opening her legs a bit. "We c-can't, not now …"

"Why not?" he asked, and she didn't know what to say. She turned her head to stare at him, and they held each other's gaze for a bit as Ron continued feeling her and grinding against her bum. And then she pushed her ass back against him, and lifting her right arm, she grabbed the back of his head and brought his mouth to hers. It couldn't be the most comfortable position for her, but Ron just snogged her, squeezing her tits harder. They moaned into the other's mouth, and then Hermione used her free arm to grab Ron's wrist and pulled. For a moment he thought she really wanted to stop, but then she forced it under her pyjamas and her panties, so it was touching her bare pussy.

"Fuck, yeah!" he moaned as they kissed, not wasting time in moving his fingers in a circular pattern around her clit. She was already wet.

"Yes, Ron, yes," she said with that sexy, seductive voice that sent waves of pleasure throughout his body, made him tingle all over and got his cock steel-hard.

"Whose pussy is this, Hermione?" Ron asked, biting her lower lip playfully as they kissed.

"Yours, Ron. Only yours."

"So I can fuck it, then? And fill it with my cum?"

"Anything," she responded. "Just don't stop," she demanded, before kissing him hard once more and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. After a bit, however, she got tired of the position, so she pushed him back and then turned round. The moment she did, she put her hands around his neck and brought his mouth back to hers. As he hadn't taken his hand from under her knickers, he kept rubbing her, moving his entire palm over her folds, relishing in the feel of her short, curly pubic hairs.

She moaned, pressing herself against his body, and Ron entered her with two fingers, starting a slow fingerfucking that had Hermione melting in pleasure in no time. He was desperate for her, though, so, after a bit, he took his hand from her crotch (she made a sound of protest at this) and, grabbing her by her bum, took her to the bed. At once, Hermione cast a Privacy Charm around, and they fell on the mattress, kissing passionately, grinding their middle bodies into each other's.

After a couple of minutes of frantic kissing, groping and dry-fucking, Ron got to his knees and took off his pyjama top and undershirt, before lowering his trousers and pants, revealing his aching, hard cock, which stood proudly. Then he put his hand around it and gave it a few strokes, needing to relieve the tension.

Hermione watched him, her eyes dark with lust, and then, hurriedly, she lowered her own pyjama bottoms and her knickers, leaving them hanging around her right angle, and opened her legs wide, showing Ron her damp pussy. Next she arched her back and, in one go, took off her jumper and pyjama top.

Ron grunted animalistically and threw himself at her, his mouth claiming her right tit while his hand squeezed the left one. His cock was nested in her curls, and he could feel her scorching heat and how wet she was. They rubbed against each other, moaning, getting more and more excited. Ron released her tit, leaving it wet with his saliva, and kissed her hard on the mouth once more, thrusting his tongue between her lips just as he shoved his cock into her cunt.

"Oh, Ron!" she moaned against her lips. Ron resumed the hard, rough kiss, and began to fuck her at a quick, strong pace, his balls slapping delightfully against her ass. She opened her legs wider and crossed her ankles under his bum, encouraging him to fuck her harder.

"Fuck, Hermione, so good, you feel so fucking good!" Ron moaned, breaking the kiss to take much needed air. "Fuck, your pussy is so tight and wet and hot!"

"For you, for you!" responded Hermione, panting heavily, grabbing his buttocks to force him to penetrate her harder. "Fuck me hard and fast, Ron! Hard and fast!"

"Fuck, yeah, I'll fuck you little pussy so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow," he grunted. He put his left hand next to her head to support him and, after giving her tits a squeeze, moved his right to under her ass, to press her against him, and moved even harder inside her, relishing in how wet, and hot she was, and the way her pussy gripped him as if it didn't want to let go of his cock, ever. It was the best fucking feeling in the world.

It didn't take long for Hermione to reach the point of no return. Ron could also feel the tightening in his balls that signalled he was going to cum, but he pushed the feeling back, wanting her to come first, and began to thrust deeper, making sure to rub against her clit every time.

"Ron … ooh, Ron …"

"Cum for me, Hermione. Drench my cock in your juices and milk me so I can fill your sweet pussy with my spunk. You — want me to fill — _fuck_! — your pussy, don't you?" he asked between pants.

"Ooh, yes, yes! Make me cum and fill me with you hot seed, Ron. Please! Please!"

Ron kept fucking her and the, lowering his head, took her mouth in a wild, bruising kiss. She arched her back, rubbing her tits against him and she moaned into his mouth, her pussy clenching and unclenching rhythmically as she orgasmed hard, her hands pulling him towards her with all her force, as if she wanted him to go even deeper. He didn't disappoint her and went at it harder, burying himself to the hilt with every stroke, his cock sending floods of pleasure throughout his body, especially as her muscles didn't stop milking it. He could feel his bollocks tightening with the impending orgasm.

"Fuuuck, Hermione, gonna cum! Gonna — fucking — cum!" he shouted, punctuating every word with a hard thrust.

"Do it! Cum in me!" Hermione responded, still in the heights of her own climax. "Fill me! Fill me!" she practically begged, pushing him even harder into her body.

"Oh, fuuuuck!" he shouted, as his cock swelled and then exploded, shooting spurt after spurt of hot, thick cum into her welcoming hole. "So good! Oh, Hermione, so fucking good!"

"Oh… oh, Ron …" she moaned, her hands caressing his bum as he finished unloading into her, and then moved to his sweaty hair and pushed his head towards hers. They shared a few hot kisses between pants.

"That was incredible, Ron," she said after a bit, when he rolled off her and onto his back.

"Bloody fuck, it really was," he nodded, grinning. "I so love fucking you."

"Language," she said, smiling at him playfully.

Ron ticked her sides and then kissed her again, one, two, three times, the last one dragging for a whole minute.

"Mmmh, I love your kisses," she commented, her eyes closed as to savour the kiss better.

"I love you," he replied, his hand moving over her full breasts and then to her belly. She beamed at him and brought him in for another kiss. As their mouths moved over each other's, he slid his hand down to her cunt, which he stroked, feeling how wet she was due to their combined fluids.

"Ron …" she moaned.

"Are you ready for another round?" he asked huskily, pressing his renewed erection against her hip.

"Mmmh, but we can't. And Harry —"

"Harry's outside," he argued, cutting her in. "He didn't hear us before, so there's no reason for him to hear us now."

"I don't know …" she said, clearly conflicted and yet obviously wanting to be persuaded.

"But I do," he stated firmly. "And I want to. And so do you," he added, pushing one finger into her folds. At once, she arched her hips, meeting his hand. He smiled smugly.

"Okay, you win. You win, Ron. I want you again. Make love to me again. Fuck me once more. Cum in me again. Do whatever you want to me," she said.

"Shit, you turn me on so much, Hermione," he said, and roughly manoeuvred her so she was on her side, facing again from him. He put his cock against her ass, sliding it along the crack, and she pushed back. "Fuck, your ass is perfect," he muttered, giving her a kiss on her shoulder. He slid his left hand under her head so he could embrace her and touch her tits. With the other hand he kept stroking her slit as he rubbed against her round, soft ass. He began to kiss her neck and suck on her earlobe, eliciting, new, delicious sounds from her that managed to harden his cock even more. Unable to resist it anymore, he used the hand on her pussy to lift her leg and drape it over his, sliding his dick along her slit.

"Place my cock at your entrance, Hermione," he ordered, his voice laced with need.

Hermione moved her right hand over his, which was still caressing her clit, gave him a soft caress and then reached further, grasping this hard shaft. She gave the head a quick stroke and put it against the moist entrance of her pussy.

"Push in," she told him, still circling his cock with her thumb and forefinger.

Ron did, shoving it all into her pussy in one go, making them both moan in pleasure.

"Fuck, love your pussy, Hermione … love it so much," he whispered, before retreating and thrusting in even harder than the first time. She moaned louder, and Ron did it again, and again, his hips making delicious sounds as they slammed against the firm flesh of her buttocks.

"More, Ron, more," she begged, pushing backwards, her hand still cupping her mound, so it caressed his cock when it entered and exited her tunnel.

"You feel so great, Love, so great. Your pussy is incredible, oh fuck …"

"No, your cock is — _aah _— incredible," she argued, reaching further with her hand to caress his balls. "Are these full of cum for me, Ron? Are they?"

"Fuck, yeah. Gonna empty them in your tight cunt, Hermione. 'Till the last drop!" he promised, moving faster. He also tightened his grip on her, squeezing her tits harder and rubbing her clit faster. It wasn't long before she started to squirm on the bed, countering his thrusts with force, as if wanting him to shove his cock even deeper into her.

"Ron… oh, Ron… Ron, Ron, Ron …"

"Cum for me, Hermione. Let me feel your cunt spasming around my hard cock."

"Yes, yes. I want to come, Ron. You feel so good, so good …"

"So do you, Hermione. I love your sexy body, you are so hot. Oh, fuck, yeah!"

"Harder, Ron. Fuck that pussy. Fuck _your _pussy! Hard!"

"Fucking hell, Hermione!" he shouted, his balls tightening at her words. "Merlin, I'm about to burst!"

"Just a bit more, Ron. I'm almost there, almost there! I want us to cum together, I want to — oh, God — to feel your seed spilling into me as I orgasm."

"You want my cum, don't you?" he asked, his voice rough as he thrust even harder. "Want my cum, Hermione? How much cum do you want in your heavenly pussy?"

"All of it! All of it!" she shouted. "I'm there! I'm there, Ron! Cum with — Oh, fuck, yess! Yessssss!" she moaned loudly, as her entire body trembled with pleasure.

Ron couldn't hold it anymore and drove deeper, letting his own pleasure overcome him. His cock began to shoot once more, filling her fluttering pussy with a new batch of his hot spunk.

"Oh, fucking fuck …" he moaned, as his orgasm subsided.

"Mmmh, yes, I agree," she said, sighing contentedly. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Hermione."

Clenching her thighs so he couldn't slip out of her, she turned her head and they shared a sweet kiss.

"We should put our clothes on."

"Yeah, but I like you without them a hell of a lot more."

Hermione giggled, and then, reluctantly, moved, so his cock fell from her body. Ron turned to lie on his back and sighed.

Hermione got to her knees and then lowered her head to give him another kiss. Then, smiling wickedly at him, she moved down his body and took his flaccid cock in her mouth, cleaning it.

"Fuck, Hermione … Oh, Merlin, yes, suck my cock …"

"Tasty," she said, once it was clean and covered in her saliva instead of in their cum. With another smile, she got off the bed and began to arrange her clothes. Ron felt a bit disappointed; he would have loved it if she kept sucking it until he ejaculated again, in her mouth this time, but, after a bit, got up as well and, after casting a Cleaning Charm on them both, pulled his pants and trousers up.

Hermione removed the spells, and, now dressed, they got in the bed and snuggled together, falling asleep soon after.

— o —

"There's barely any food left," commented Ron, going through the cabinet in the kitchen, while Hermione was busy reordering the contents of her beaded bag, most of it now lying on the table. It had been almost three weeks since Hermione's detour for groceries, and, despite refilling and increasing charms, they were running low on supplies once more.

"I know," she said, putting books and back into the bag.

"Maybe we should visit a village," said Ron, not wanting to be hungry again, especially now it was winter and had started to snow. Being hungry and cold while the fucking horcrux was still with them was not a good thing.

"We're in the middle of the Forest of Dean, Ron," said Hermione.

"I know," Ron replied sadly. "But we must be close to Christmas … It would be nice to make something special; don't you think?" he asked, thinking of the wonderful Christmas dinner his mother made. His stomach growled at the mental image.

"Christmas …" nodded Hermione dreamily. "I hadn't thought about that."

"What about Christmas?" asked then Harry, entering the tent and shivering a little. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and cast a Heating Charm on him, which made him humm pleasantly. "Thanks, Hermione. But what about Christmas?"

"Ron said it must be near Christmas," she responded. "Merlin, we don't even know the date …"

"Oh," said Harry, his expression thoughtful. "Yeah. Not much to celebrate, is it?" he added, sitting down in front of Hermione as Ron began putting food on the table: almost stale bread, cheese, some biscuits and a few apples.

"We're alive," replied Hermione, closing the bag and putting it away.

Dinner was a sombre affair, the three of them feeling rather melancholic after mentioning Christmas, and more than a bit depressed due to the lack of progress in their mission.

Once they were done, Harry took a mug with hot tea, and announced he was going out for first watch. Neither Ron nor Hermione said anything. At first, Hermione had protested that Harry always took first watch, until Harry had confessed, a bit awkwardly, that this way she and Ron could have a bit of time for themselves, and Hermione, a bit flushed, had stopped arguing.

Though Ron hadn't said anything, he was very grateful to Harry. Those moments after dinner were the only thing that made days bearable. They did not always have sex, but just being able to be together, and alone, was a lot, giving their current situation.

Hermione and he shared their tea together, just enjoying their silent companionship, and then Ron got up to clean the table and the few dishes they had used. He almost always did these chores, partly because he felt he needed to make up for almost leaving, and partly because it was the only way he felt useful to the mission.

Once done, he joined Hermione in their bed, where she was comfortably reading, lying down, with a few pillows behind her back and head, with a book of his own. He mentally shook his head at himself. Never before had he spent so much time reading if it was not for school, and now here he was, about to enjoy another evening in bed with his girlfriend and a book ... and the curious thing was that he found it strangely familiar and comforting. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with her like that …

His train of thought was broken, though, when Hermione put her book aside as soon as he was next to her and, straddling him, she kissed him, softly at first, and then more passionately.

Ron responded in kind, a big grin on his face when she pulled away, her lips red and her cheeks flushed.

"Horny, are you?" he asked cheekily.

"Yes," she responded bluntly. "What about you?" she asked, putting her hand on his crotch and cupping the bulge there.

"What do you think?" he replied, already completely hard due to the kiss and her wonderful touches.

"Good," she whispered, leaning down once more. "Kiss me, Ron. I want you so badly."

Ron obliged quickly, burying his hands in her wild mane of hair and bringing her sweet mouth onto his. Soon, he felt her tongue pushing between his lips, and he greeted it with his own. His arousal increased, and she began to slightly move her hips on top of him, causing a delicious friction on his cock.

"Mmmh," she moaned into his mouth, rubbing herself against him with more intensity. Ron, wanting to feel more of her, moved one of his hands from her hair down her back and onto her round bum, grasping one of her plump cheeks and giving her a hard squeeze. She responded with a new moan and bucking her hips even more.

"Fuck, love this ass, Hermione," he panted into her open mouth.

"Put your other hand on it, Ron. Touch me harder. Press me against you."

"Fuck," he cursed, and did as told, kneading her ass over her pyjama bottoms. Then, wanting to feel more, slid his hands under the fabric and cupped her through her silky panties. Hermione snogged him wildly, and Ron responded in kind, caressing and groping her flesh, until, wanting to feel her, put his hands under her knickers, too, and touched her incredible soft skin. As they continued kissing, he moved one finger between her cheeks, just along her crack, slightly caressing her puckered hole. Ron felt even more excited at the touch, and so did Hermione, who moved even harder against him. Ron kept moving his finger up and down her crack for a bit, and then slid it downwards, curving it when it reached between her legs, feeling her heat and wetness. His cock became even harder with the need to be inside her tight body. Ron moved his middle finger around her snug hole for a bit, and then pushed it inside, while he spread his hand to cup her cheeks.

"Oooh, Ron!"

"Like it, don't you?" he muttered smugly.

"Oh, yes! More!" she demanded, moving her ass back against his finger so it went a bit deeper. Ron, not wanting to wait anymore, moved his other hand and pushed her pyjama bottoms and knickers down to bare her ass and pussy. Eager to reciprocate, Hermione raised her hips by standing on her knees, and moved her hands down his body to push his own pyjamas and pants down, to free his cock. Then, she grasped it in her hand and stroked it ardently, her eyes brimming with lust.

"You're so hard. So hard," she moaned.

Ron needed her desperately, and so he grasped her hips and pushed her flatly on top of him. Then, he pushed roughly her pyjamas and knickers down her legs until they passed her knees. Once he had done this, Hermione straddled his waist, bringing her hot, wet pussy in contact with his aching shaft. She rubbed against him for a bit, moaning every time his tip touched her clit. That was not enough, though, so Hermione grasped his cock again and lifted it. Ron, putting his hands on her hips, lifted her and put the entrance of her pussy just above his dick. Then, looking into her eyes, he pushed her down onto him, and the both of them moaned pleasurable when she took his entire cock in her cunt.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione …"

"Gods, Ron, you stretch me so good. It feels amazing," she moaned, moving up and down his cock, the friction causing delightful sensations to course through their young bodies.

"Hermione … Oh, Merlin, ride me. Just ride my cock hard."

"Gods, yes," she said, moving faster, her groin slamming against his with every downstroke. Ron could feel his eyes rolling in their sockets at the pleasure of having her riding him like this. It was paradise.

"Ron, wouldn't you want — _ooh_ — to see — my tits?" she asked him as she moved. "Eh, Ron? Wouldn't you — _uff_ — want to see they bounce as I — _Gods!_ — fuck your cock?"

"Oh, fuck, yeah!" Ron practically yelled, realising that he still hadn't see them tonight. What was wrong with him!?

Hermione smirked at him, her face a mask of lust, and then, moving her hands from his chest to hers, she slowly lifted her pyjama top, revealing her soft, flat stomach, until it went past her tits, which were still covered in a simply white cotton bra. Ron stared at them, enthralled by the way they moved inside the cotton cups, from which they almost spilled every time she moved down on him.

But Ron wanted to see more, so he moved his hands from her hips and ass to her chest and pushed the bra up, freeing her boobs and allowing them to bounce faster. He hissed at the delicious image, and then cupped them both in his hands, kneading them roughly. Hermione moaned hard at the contact.

"Fuck, love these fantastic tits!" he groaned, squeezing them. "They're so round and full and — fuck me faster, Hermione! Ride my cock hard!"

Hermione let out a loud, long moan and obliged, slamming harder into him while she clenched her already tight cunt around him, making them both alight with pleasure.

"Ron, I'm getting so close," she panted. "Oh, Gods, this feels so good … Oh, so good!"

"Ungh, Hermione …" grunted Ron, moving his right hand from her tits back to her ass. He gave her left buttock a hard squeeze, and then, remembering what he had done at the beginning, moved his index finger to her crack and began to rim her asshole, before putting his finger in to the first knuckle. Feeling that hot, very snug hole clench his finger made Ron's cock twitch. Hermione let out a loud 'Ron!' as she opened her eyes wide, increasing her already fast pace.

"You like it, don't you? You like my fingers in your tight bum, eh, Hermione? You'd love if I had another cock to fuck your ass at the same time I fuck your pussy, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, gods, Ron, yes!" she screamed, her eyes rolling, her head thrown back in pleasure as her back arched, pushing her tits into his left hand. "I'm so close, Ron! Push that finger deeper!"

Ron grunted animalistically, his hips thrusting upwards to counter her movements, and shoved more of hi finger into her asshole, then moving it in sync with their hips.

"Ron, oooh, oooh — RON!" she shouted as she came, her body convulsing atop his. Ron opened his mouth in a silent scream when he fell her pussy flutter around him, coating him even more in her juices. Fast, he put his other had on her hips and helped her move, as her movements had got erratic in her orgasm. When he saw her come back from her high, he quickly reversed their positions, shoving her onto the bed, and began a fast fucking between her legs, his left hand supporting his weight while his right squeezed her jiggling tits.

"Oh, GOD!" she screamed, her eyes open wide.

"Fuuuuck, Hermione, cummiiiiing!" he grunted, his cock swelling and then unloading powerfully in her still spasming pussy, filling her to the brink with his hot cum.

"Oh, Ron …" she moaned when he finished, caressing his sweaty back slightly with the tip of her fingers.

"That was amazing, Love," Ron commented, moving off her body to lie besides her on the bed.

"Mmmmh, yes, it was," she agreed, nodding, a blissful expression on her face. "But we should get dressed."

"Why? I like you more naked like this," he teased.

Hermione let out a little giggle and then moved to give Ron a soft kiss on his mouth. "Well, Mr Weasley, I think that you've seen enough of my naked body from tonight," she said, getting up.

Ron just lay there watching her, enjoying the view of her young, sexy body as she put her pyjama top on. He licked his lips and almost groaned as he saw her slide her panties on next, her back to him. The way she wiggled her hips to place the tiny piece of cloth over her round, fantastic ass was almost enough to get him aroused once more.

"Ron!" he heard her scold him, having turned her head and caught him staring at her. "Would you get dressed, please?" she asked sternly.

"Okay, okay, you bossy boots," he responded, getting up and gathering his clothes.

"you're an idiot, you know?" she replied good-naturedly, getting on the bed and waiting for him.

"But you love me," Ron countered.

"Always," was her reply as he got in the bed and she snuggled next to him.

— o —

Ron woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a bit disoriented. He blinked a few times, yawning, and then checked out his watch. Harry would call him in just ten minutes, so there was no point in going back to sleep. He looked at Hermione, deeply asleep under the covers, her back to him, and smiled, remembering the way she had rode him just hours before. He gave her a soft kiss on the back of her head and squeezed one of her ass cheeks softly, enjoying the roundness. She made a purring sound, not waking up, and he got out of the bed, fearing that, if he touched her again, he would end up with a hard on.

He put on a couple of jumpers over his pyjamas, then wrapped himself in his thick cloak and exited the tent.

"Hey, Mat—" he started to say, but his words died in his lips.

The bluebell flames Hermione had conjured were there, next to the tent entrance, but Harry wasn't.

At first he just stood there, frozen, unable to act, barely reprieving his desire to shout for his friend. He lit his wand and was about to go into the tent to wake up Hermione when he saw a line of footprints in the snow, starting where Harry had been sitting and disappearing beyond the trees. It was snowing, yet there was little snow in them, so they must be very recent. The prints belonged to just one person, so Harry must have gone alone.

Had he seen anything?

Deciding not to alarm Hermione, he quickly followed the footprints, leaving the protected area. It was just five minutes later when he saw something move in the distance. Pointing his wand at it, he saw the light being reflected by the ground, and someone apparently coming out of a hole. He got ready to curse the person when they looked up

"Who's there!?" Harry shouted, fear evident in his voice, though he had tried to mask it.

"Harry?"

"Ron?"

"What the fucking hell are you doing?" Ron asked, his heart pumping loudly as he walked towards him. As he got closer, he saw that Harry had come out of a frozen pond in the middle of the forest, and was trembling, wearing just his underwear. "You're taking a bath in frozen water? Are you mad?" he asked, astounded. "Fuck, Harry, when I got out of the tent and saw you gone … Don't ever do that again!" he shouted at him, feeling a bit like Hermione.

"Sorry," Harry said, though he looked happy rather than contrite. "But look!" he said, pointing towards the ground. And then Ron saw it.

There, on the frosty earth lay was the bloody Sword of Gryffindor — or so it seemed.

"Is — is that —?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"But — but – how?"

Harry began to dress quickly, his entire body shivering. Ron, realising how cold his friend must be, cast a Heating Charm on him. Harry sighed in pleasure. "T-thanks," he said, still chattering due to the cold.

"You got into the water to get it?"

"Yeah."

"But — how is it possible? And how did you know?"

"Someone — someone showed it to me."

"_Someone_?" Ron asked, looking all around frantically. "Someone who?"

"Dunno," Harry responded, putting on his boots. "I was sitting there besides the tent entrance, when I saw a bright light coming from the trees. I looked up and saw a Patronus. A doe."

"A Patronus?" Ron asked, even more confused.

"Yeah."

"And you followed it?" Ron inquired disbelievingly. "Are you insane? What if it was a trap?"

"Well, I just knew it wasn't evil. It felt even familiar, you know."

"No, I bloody don't!" exclaimed Ron, livid. Had his best friend gone mad?

"Well, in any case, it led me to this pond, and then I saw the sword lying at the bottom of it."

"And you think the person that cast the doe put it there?" Ron asked, as they began to walk back towards the tent.

Yeah, I think so. It would be kind of odd if it had been there all the time, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Ron said, nodding. "Do you reckon it is the true sword, not a fake?"

"Only one way to know for sure, but I think so. I mean, why would anyone come here to give us a fake sword?"

"A trap, perhaps?"

"In that case, they would have caught me already, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Ron conceded.

They made the rest of the walk in silence, both of them thinking about the whole event, until they reached the tent.

"Should we wait until morning to tell Hermione? Or until it's time for her watch?" wondered Ron.

"No, we've waited long enough. I want to get rid of that diabolical thing as soon as possible.

"OK," said Ron, glad. He was eager to destroy the fucking locket once and for all, so he walked towards his bed and, putting one hand on Hermione's shoulder, he shook her until she woke up.

"Ron? What —?" she asked, looking confused. "Is it time for my watch?"

"No, but you've got to get up. We —" he stopped. "Well, Harry's found something."

"Found something?" she asked, throwing the covers and sheets back and getting up, already awake. "What did you — No!" she yelled, her eyes the size of saucers, when she saw the sword Harry was holding.

"Yeah," replied Harry, smiling.

"But — Where? How?"

Harry retold the story to Hermione, who reacted even worse than Ron had.

"You followed an unknown Patronus outside the protection charms, and then dived into a frozen pond alone!?" she summarised in a scolding tone. "Harry, are you completely insane!?"

"I already told Ron, I had a good feeling about the doe. And as you can see, nothing happened, and we've got the sword."

"But — but —" she started, and Ron could almost hear the clogs in her brain going at full speed. "Wait a moment —" he rounded on Ron, her eyes narrowing. "If he saw the doe alone, why were you with him?"

Ron gulped. "Well I — I woke up and got out for my watch, and saw he wasn't there. I panicked a bit, and when I saw his footprints in the snow I followed them."

"You saw that Harry had disappeared, and you just ran away without waking me up!?" she asked, her anger increasing tenfold. Ron could almost perceive her radiating fury and surreptitiously took a step away from her

"Er — yeah."

Hermione stared at him, her eyes now showing hurt besides fury. "Of course, the silly girl must be kept hidden while the big men go in an adventure, isn't it?"

"No, it bloody wasn't like that!" Ron protested, though he didn't know how to excuse himself. Certainly he hadn't wanted to worry her, or put her in danger if it was for nothing but the truth was that he hadn't thought about how she would feel about being left behind. At that moment the worry about Harry had eclipsed every other concern.

"And how was it, then?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Well, I — I just didn't think, Hermione. I simply —"

"You didn't think," Hermione repeated, her tone icy. "How surprising, Ron! You don't think most of the time, so I don't see how that can count as a valid excuse!"

Ron flinched a bit at the low blow, but let it pass, understanding how she was feeling.

"Er — guys," Harry interrupted, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I think we're getting side-tracked. We've got the sword. Someone brought it to us, and that must mean we've got a friend out there, so those are two good news. We should focus on that."

Hermione turned her head towards him, but the scowl didn't disappear.

"If it was a friend who gave you the sword, why did they put it in the bottom of a frozen pond? Why don't just give it to us?"

Ron opened his eyes and looked at Harry. Fuck, she was right. What kind of sick person gave you something you need by putting it in the bottom of ice-cold water in the middle of winter?

"Only a true Gryffindor can pull the sword out of the Sorting Hat," responded Harry, who already seemed to have thought about it. "I suppose it was a test. Only a true Gryffindor would be brave enough to retrieve the sword from there."

"Mmmh," said Hermione, not convinced. "But why not show themselves, if they are allies? And, most important, how did they know where we are?"

"Fuck," Harry said. "Didn't think of that."

"We should pack and leave soon," said Hermione, now worried. "If someone found us, even if with good intentions, someone else could as well."

"OK, but we should destroy the locket first," said Harry. "It's been too long."

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, her expression doubtful, but then nodded slowly. "All right. Let's get rid of it."

Harry moved to the kitchen and got the locket, and Ron couldn't help but feel repulsed by its mere sight. Fuck, he hated that thing.

The three of them got out of the tent and Harry put the locket on top of a nearby rock.

"How are you going to do it?" asked Ron, eyeing the locket apprehensively. He could almost hear it muttering words into his ears.

Harry looked at him with an odd look. "It should be you."

"Me? Why?" asked Ron, shocked.

"Because it tortured you the most, Ron. It tried to use you against us."

"Harry, no," Ron said, shaking his head and giving a step backwards. "I — No, I can't."

"Yes, you can," Harry insisted, his eyes and tone denoting the faith she had on him. "It feared you, Ron, and tried to use you against us. It must be you the one to kill it. I know it."

Ron blinked a few times, and then glanced at the locket, lying on the rock as if it were something inoffensive. Then he looked at Hermione, who was watching him with a strange look, her previous anger apparently forgotten. She nodded at him.

Taking a deep breath, he turned his head back to Harry. "Okay."

Harry gave him the sword, and Ron positioned himself in front of the locket, grasping the hilt tightly.

"Shouldn't we open it?" Ron asked.

"If we knew how …" said Harry. "But the sword should be enough, I think," he added, a bit unsure.

"That's not exactly reassuring, Mate."

Harry just shrugged.

"What about parseltongue?" said Hermione suddenly.

"What?" replied Harry.

"It was Slytherin's locket, wasn't it?" Hermione explained, now sounding enthusiastic. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before, it's so obvious! I mean, You-Know-Who believed he was the only one who could speak it, didn't he?"

"Yes, of course!" said Harry, excited. "He would have seen it so fitting, using the ability he shared with his ancestor to keep his relic safe!" He looked at Ron. "I'm going to ask it to open. The moment I do it, you stab it. It might try to defend itself, like the diary."

"Okay," said Ron, gulping nervously. He could feel his hands sweaty.

Harry stared at the locket, concentrating on it, and then emitted a hissing noise. The locket opened at once, revealing two dark, attractive eyes.

"What the —?" asked Ron.

"Ron, stab it!" yelled Harry.

Suddenly, a column of black smoke emerged from the locket, taking the form of Harry and Hermione, both with red eyes. Ron, shocked by the sudden apparition, just stared at them, transfixed.

"_There you are," _smoke-Harry said. _"Still here. Why didn't you leave? It's not as if you're of any use to us. We should achieve much more with you and your whining gone!"_

"_Yes," _nodded smoke-Hermione, a cruel, yet incredibly alluring smile on her beautiful face. _"We don't need you, Ronald. I don't need you." _She put her arms around smoke-Harry's neck. _"Without you, we could be happy. We could do anything. I am the most brilliant witch, and he's the Chosen One. Who are you?"_

"Ron, don't listen to that!" he heard Hermione yell, yet he couldn't take his eyes away from the two images.

"Stab it, Ron!" shouted Harry.

"_You're nothing," _smoke-Harry continued, sneering._ "Your family prefers me instead. Your brothers let me take anything from their shop while making you pay. Your mother is always more concerned about me than about you."_

"_She would gladly exchange you for him," _Hermione added._ "And who wouldn't? You're nothing, nothing, compared to him!"_

Ron grasped the sword more firmly, seeing red, and lifted it over his head. Then, with a loud yell, lowered it with all his strength, hitting the locket and destroying it. At once, the two figures vanished, the locket emitting a last, ear-piercing wail of pain.

Ron let the sword fall from his trembling hands.

"You should try new tactics," he muttered to the pieces of the horcrux, and, though he was more than a bit shaken, his voice sounded way more determined than he had expected.

"Ron?" asked Hermione timidly, taking a couple of steps towards him.

"I'm — I'm fine," he said, feeling a bit embarrassed for having his fears exposed.

Harry took the broken locket and put in in his pouch. "Well done, Ron," he said. "You destroyed part of You-Know-Who's soul."

"That sounds a lot cooler than I felt, Mate."

"It always sounds cooler than it is," Harry replied, putting a hand on his right shoulder. "I — I need to go the bathroom," he told them, though it was obvious it was just an excuse to leave them alone. "When I come back we can move the tent to another place."

He entered the tent, leaving Ron and Hermione on their own. Ron looked at her. Though he had told her about what the locket did to him, he still felt a bit mortified.

"It was all lies," he told her. "I know it was all lies."

"Yes," she nodded, approaching him, putting her hand on his cheek in a gesture of infinite tenderness. "You're my chosen one, Ron. You. And Harry's. Our lives changed when we met you."

Ron felt his eyes starting to moisten, overwhelmed by emotion.

"Well, you started Hogwarts. I'd say that was the real change," he argued, half-joking, half serious.

"My life at Hogwarts didn't make me any happier until you became my friend. _That_ made me happy. And when you became my boyfriend it turned even better. Happier than ever, Ron."

Ron looked at her, his heart swarming with love for this amazing girl, and it was then that he realised a couple of tears were running down her face, and the expression of shame she was wearing.

"Hermione?"

"I'm s-sorry," she said, almost sobbing. "I'm sorry, R-Ron."

"What?" he asked, perplexed. "Sorry about what?"

"About what I said earlier. I — I just saw that locket taunt you using your deepest fears and insecurities, and I did the same. I'm — I'm so ashamed!"

"Hermione, hey," he said softly, cradling her face in his arms and making her look at him. "I know you didn't mean it. You were just angry, and you were right. I should have told you before running in search of Harry."

"No, I didn't mean it, but I know you very well; I know what hurts you the most, and when I'm angry at you I use it, and that's horrible. And I promise I'll work on that, that I'll try to be better."

"I do that sometimes, too," he said softly. "And you were right, anyway. Half the time I act or speak without thinking."

"Well, I think too much," she replied. "So it's good you go with your guts sometimes. That way we balance each other."

"Well, that means we're perfect together, doesn't it?" he asked, giving her a grin. She smiled at him, too.

"I love you, Ron. And really, I'm very sorry for what I said."

"I love you, Hermione. And I'm sorry for not telling you. I promise if something like that happens again, I will." He stared into her eyes. "Are we good, then?"

She nodded. "We're more than good," she responded, and got on her toes to kiss him.

The kiss soon turned into a full-blown snog, until he broke it with a groan of frustration.

"We should get going, before I get a hard on."

She let out a little laugh and nodded. "Yes, we should. There's not a point in you getting all hard if I can't take care of it, is it?"

Ron groaned. "Hermione, you kill me."

She laughed again, more freely this time. "Let's pack," she said, and, moving away from him, entered the tent.

"Yeah," he nodded, following her. And it was then that what they had done really hit him for the first time. Feeling completely exhilarated, he shouted, "Bloody hell, guys, we destroyed the fucking locket! We're another horcrux down! Just three more to go!"

* * *

_Well, it's not as good as the previous chapter. More smut, though._

_Of course, as Ron didn't leave and they're no longer carrying the locket, Harry's life is not under threat when he dives after the sword (well, besides the fact that the water is freezing!). However, I still wanted Ron and Harry to have a little moment here. Of course it can't be as important as in the books, but still._

_Next story I'll update will be — or that's the plan — 'The Case that Changed Everything,' so see you there!_


	21. Hallows and Birthdays

_Here is another veeery long chapter. And though the plot advances, this deals with Ron's birthday, so there is lots and lots of smut in it._

_I wanted them to enjoy it, as things are getting close to the end._

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

**Hallows and Birthdays**

"Well, that went well," mumbled Ron angrily, setting to cast the Protective Charms as soon as they had Apparated.

"Sorry, it was a bad idea going there," said Harry with a strained voice. He was clutching his right arm, which showed a nasty wound.

"We all decided to go in the end, so it's no one fault," interjected Hermione, opening her bag and taking the bottle of Dittany. "Come here, Harry. Let me clean that wound and apply this."

"We should put the tent first, Hermione, it's freezing," protested Harry, though he was clearly in pain.

"That can wait!" Hermione yelled. "We must clean the wound quickly! That snake's bite is highly poisonous, or don't you remember what happened to Ron's dad?"

"Right. Okay, then," nodded Harry baring his arm and wincing a bit.

Ron finished casting the Charms, thinking about what had happened in the last hour. In high spirits after destroying the locket, they had begun discussing the possible locations of the other horcruxes, feeling more optimistic than ever since having started the mission. Harry had insisted about Hogwarts, but neither Ron nor Hermione were convinced and, besides, it would be tantamount to suicide going there, what with Snape being Headmaster and two other Death Eaters as assistants. So Harry had started talking about Godric's Hollow again. They already had the sword, but he insisted they could find something, and, in any case, they had no other clues. Maybe You-Know-Who could have hidden something there, as it was the birthplace of one of Hogwarts founders? Hermione and Ron knew the true reason why he wanted to go, but, finally, had relented, eager to at least be doing something.

But the entire trip had been a waste of time and they had almost lost their lives. They had visited the graveyard, where they had paid their respects to Harry's parents, and then they had run into Bathilda Bagshot, an old acquaintance of Dumbledore and author of _'A History of Magic'_, who apparently had been waiting for them.

Only it turned out that it wasn't Bathilda Bagshot at all, but that fucking snake, Nagini, enchanted. In the fight that had ensued, it had bit Harry after calling for You-Know-Who, and they had barely escaped from there, thanks to a well-aimed Exploding Curse by Ron and Hermione's quick thinking.

Once the area was safe, Ron joined his friends and took the tent, while Hermione tended to Harry.

"That looks really nasty," he commented, looking at the ground.

"Well, I think I siphoned the blood from the wound, so, with luck, there will be just a little trace of venom in your system," Hermione told Harry, who — Ron noticed — was starting to look a bit pale. "I'm going to apply Dittany now, but you're still likely to have some fever. It should be over in a day or two, but you'll need plenty of rest," she explained. She tried to sound convincing, but Ron could tell she was very nervous and worried.

"Thank you, Hermione. You're a life-saver," said Harry a bit sheepishly. He clearly was still feeling guilty.

An hour later, Harry was sleeping, after taking a mug of tea and eating something. Hermione had checked on him and, despite being a bit hot, he looked fine.

"You could be a healer, you know," Ron told her when she sat down next to him, pulling a book from her beaded bag.

Hermione scoffed. "I just read a bit about Healing Charms and such, thought it would be useful. And I happen to know a bit about infections from my parents."

"You still could be. You've saved both Harry and I, you know," he insisted. No matter how many times he had witnessed Hermione's brilliance, she never stopped amazing him. She smiled.

"Oh, don't flatter me," she said dismissively.

Ron grinned at her and spontaneously kissed her on the cheek before fixing his gaze on the book. He furrowed his brow. "Which book is that?"

Hermione blushed a bit and showed him the cover. It was _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_; Skeeter's book.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"I found it in Bathilda's house."

"And you stole it?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I — well, she's dead, isn't she?" she tried to defend herself, though he could see her cheeks getting even pinker. "She doesn't need it anymore."

"But why do you want to read it? It was written by Rita Skeeter, Hermione. Surely it won't be anything but a bunch of lies."

"Still, I want to read it. I want to know what she wrote. And I've got nothing else to read, anyway."

Ron shook his head with a smile and kissed her cheek again. Hermione looked at him.

"What was that?"

"It's just you're adorable."

"Am I?"

"You are. And I am glad we got out that place alive," he added, caressing her hand in his. He felt her shudder, and then she looked at him, with those bright brown eyes of hers he loved so much. "All thanks to you. You're so brilliant and amazing." And, unable to resist it anymore, he kissed her passionately. She responded in kind, the book falling to the bed between them.

"It could have got much worse if you hadn't realised about the snake talking in Parseltongue and hadn't cast that curse at it when it bit Harry. The wound could easily be lethal. Your quick acting saved him, Ron."

Ron shrugged, dismissing the importance of his actions. "It just made it angrier. But you managed to block it and then got us three out of there when that monster appeared. I — I almost froze on the spot when he Apparated, Hermione," he said, and shivered. The memory of You-Know-Who appearing out of thin air was enough to make his blood run cold.

"I was terrified, too," she confessed.

"But you still acted quickly. You're amazing," he told her, and kissed her again. Passionately.

"Harry's just there," she said, a bit out of breath, when they pulled apart.

"He's asleep. We can put Privacy Charms around us."

She stared up into his eyes, as if weighing his words, and then, putting her right hand behind his neck, brought her mouth upon hers and thrust her tongue between his lips, making him moan. They snogged fit a bit, their passion increasing, until they had to stop in need of air. Then, Hermione took her wand and cast the charms to ensure their privacy. The moment she did that, Ron cupped her face and kissed her hard, before moving to her neck, which elicited delicious moans from her.

Ron kept kissing and sucking on her neck and earlobes, and then descended. His hands took the hem of her jumper and pulled it up along with her shirt, exposing her bra-covered breasts. Taking one look at her face and her sexy body, he buried his head between her tits, kissing and nibbling at them. Frustrated by the restriction, Hermione arched her back and took off his jumper and shirt. Then, she put her hands behind her back and unsnapped her bra, allowing Ron to throw it away.

"Fuck, yeah! They're fucking amazing!" exclaimed Ron, staring at her breasts hungrily. "They're so round, so firm, so — Mmmmhh," he moaned, taking the left one in his mouth, engulfing it as if wanting to devour it whole, while his hand squeezed the other one.

"Oh, Ron, yes!" she moaned, arching her back again.

Ron sucked on her tits greedily, switching between the two until they were wet with his saliva and red due to his ministrations.

After a bit, he put both his hands on them and kept kneading while his mouth left a trail of kisses and licks down her belly. Hermione put her hands on his hair, caressing it, drowning in the passion he provoked in her. After playing with his tongue in her belly button, he moved a bit down and stretched out his tongue, delving under the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. He tried to grab the fabric with his teeth, as his hands were still occupied on her tits and he didn't want to stop touching them. But then Hermione moved her hand to her waistband and pushed them down, along with her knickers, revealing her beautiful, delicious pussy to him. Ron groaned at the sight of her pink slit surrounded by her neat, trimmed hair. He breathed deeply, relishing in her spicy aroma.

He looked up at her when he felt her hands on his head. She was staring at him lustfully from between her mounds and his kneading hands.

"Eat my pussy, Ron."

She spread her legs wide, and Ron buried his head in her crotch, wetting his face with her juices. He began to lap at once, enjoying her unique taste. He gave her clit a few licks, and then thrust his tongue into her hole, moving it around. He pinched her hard nipples with his hands, and she arched on the bed, her body overcome his pleasure.

"Oh, gods, Ron! Oooh, fuck, like that! Deeper! Stick your tongue deeper!"

Ron felt his entire body swell with pride for being the cause the immense pleasure she was experienced, and tried to reach deeper into her cunt with his tongue, intent on drinking all her delicious fluids as if her pussy was a fountain and he hadn't had a drop of water in a month.

"Oh, Ron, you're so good at that!" Hermione moaned loudly. "Now suck my clit! Suck my clit and make me come!"

Ron gave her a few more licks and then closed his mouth around her aching, swollen clitoris. He sucked hard and she spasmed on the bed, her thighs pressing against his head.

"More! More! I'm so close, Ron! I'm so close to — _aaah!_ — cumming!"

Ron smiled and sucked even harder, using his tongue to lap at her. Fuck, his cock was so hard it could break stone, and he was dying to shove it deep into that snug, hot hole and fill her up with cum.

Ron kept sucking, wanting to extract the last bit of pleasure from that pussy he so loved. It didn't take long for him to get his reward. He felt Hermione pulling on his hair almost painfully and then she came strongly, moaning in pleasure, her pussy gushing more juice into his chin. He kept sucking her clit and squeezing her sensitive boobs until she rode out her orgasm, and then took a long lick to her slit before raising his head.

"Oh, Ron … I love you so much …" she said, almost sobbing due to the intensity of her climax. "Your mouth … gods …"

"And what about my cock, Hermione?" he said, taking off his pyjama top and lowering his bottoms to show her his aching prick. He put his hand around it and gave it a few strokes. Hermione, with her eyes focused on it, moaned again wantonly.

"Put it in me, Ron. Take your pleasure from my pussy. Fill me up with you delicious, hot spunk."

Ron groaned like and animal and then turned her around roughly. Hermione moaned again and looked at him over her shoulder. She pushed her round, perfect ass up. Ron's cock, if possible, became even harder. Hurriedly, he got between her parted thighs and grabbed her ass cheeks hard. Then he leaned over her body and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. With their gazes locked, her moved his face closer to her.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

Hermione let out a throaty moan, and then Ron plunged into her, burying his entire cock in her in one powerful thrust.

"Fuuuck, so fucking tight!"

"Gods, Ron! Yes! Oh, yes, you feel so big and hard!"

Ron lowered his body on hers, his chest on her back, using his free hand to grab her hips and keep her ass up in the air. Then he raised his hips and slammed back hard, starting a rough fucking that send bolts of pleasure down his spine.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione, you've got the sweetest pussy! The best pussy! Fuck, it's so tight and wet and HOT! Fuck, gonna fuck it so fucking HARD!"

Hermione closed her eyes and opened her mouth in a muted moan as her body shook with the force of Ron's thrusts. He was slamming into her round, plump buttocks with every stroke, lighting up his body with the amazing pleasure her cunt was giving his dick.

"Unnngh, fuck, I wanna fuck you forever, Hermione! Forever! Your cunt is — so — fucking — amazing!" he said, emphasizing each word with a hard, deep thrust.

Her pushed his body even harder upon hers and moved his right hand under her chest to grope at her tits.

"Keep your ass up, Hermione!" he ordered as he fucked her, moving the hand there to her head. He slid it under her face, and then put his legs outside hers, pressing her thighs together with his, so his body was effectively surrounding her completely. With her legs closed, she felt even tighter, and Ron groaned at the blissful pleasure it gave him. He moved even harder, completely dominating her body. He forced her to look at him with the hand under her face, and they locked gazes once more.

"You like this, 'Ermione? You like how my cock fucks your tight cunt hard? I'm going to pump you full of my cum!"

"Gods, Ron, yes! Oh, don't stop, don't stop! I'm close again! Please, make me cum again!"

"I'll make you cum on my cock over and over again, until you get wet just by seeing me! I'm gonna put it so deep in your pussy you'll feel me there even when I take it out! Oh, fuuuuck!" he shouted, and snogged her wildly as he kept fucking her over and over, his bollocks tightening due to his impending release.

Finally, unable to resist her tightness and warm anymore, he shoved it hard into her, as deep as possible, and exploded, sending spurt after spurt of cum into her womb.

"Ooooh, fuck, fuck, fuuuck, Hermione! I'm cumming! Merlin, I'm cumming so hard!"

Hermione began to tremble under him and he realised with delight that she was coming as well, milking his cock until the last drop.

Finally, exhausted, she let her head fall on the bed, face down, and he buried his in her wild, wonderful hair, both breathing heavily.

"Bloody hell, that was amazing," he muttered after a bit. "I think I might have poured a gallon of cum into that sweet pussy of yours, love."

"Mmmh," she moaned contentedly. "It really was wonderful," she added, turning her head and smiling. Ron grinned and put a kiss on her cheek.

Finally, after a bit, he moved off her and she snuggled into his side.

"We should get dressed," she commented.

"I like you more naked."

"So do I," she replied, moving one hand do cup his balls, making him hiss. "But still, we should check on Harry. And it's too cold."

She gave him a kiss and got up, starting to put her clothes back on. He watched her for a bit and did the same, thinking that, despite this damned mission they were in and whose end he couldn't see, he was really a lucky sod.

— o —

"I think I've found something," said Hermione one afternoon as she approached Ron and Harry, who were playing chess with a board and pieces they had transfigured from little stones. It had been a week after their trip to Godric's Hollow.

"What?" asked Ron, lifting his face to look at her.

"This symbol here," she answered, showing them _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ It was opened at what seemed the start of a chapter, and she was pointing to a little drawing under the title.

"Isn't that a rune?" Harry asked, not understanding.

"No, it isn't. Most of the tales have little drawing near the titles, so at first I didn't realise, but this one isn't printed. It was drawn by hand.

"But what is it?" inquired Ron, furrowing his brow in confusion. Harry's eyes, however, widened with sudden realisation.

"It was the same symbol Xenophilius Lovegood was wearing at Bill and Fleur's weeding!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly!" nodded Hermione. "And it was on a grave at Godric's Hollow, too," she added.

"A grave? Which grave?" asked Ron.

"A very old one. Belonged to a wizard named Ignotus Peverell."

"And that was …?" started Ron.

"I don't know. I saw the name 'Peverell' in that book on Wizarding families Kreacher had."

"So we have to find someone named Peverell and ask?" questioned Ron, furrowing his brows.

"We can't. The surname 'Peverell' died centuries ago. If they have descendants, they'll be called differently."

"Typical," said Ron. Couldn't anything be easy for a change?

"It sounds familiar to me," commented Harry, frowning. "Though I don't remember where I heard it."

"And I've found the symbol in another place," continued Hermione, showing them _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_.

"What!?" asked Harry, frowning.

"In a letter that Dumbledore wrote to Grindelwald."

Both Harry and Ron stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

"He wrote a letter to _whom_!?" bellowed Harry.

As an explanation, Hermione began to read a chapter entitled 'For the Greater Good', which basically treated about Grindelwald and Dumbledore being best friends when they were seventeen and plotting on taking over the world. It left the two boys astounded and Harry profoundly disturbed. Finally, Hermione showed them the copy of the letter, in which Dumbledore added the symbol to the signature.

"I can't believe that," muttered Harry. "I just — I can't."

"Mate, I know this sounds horrible, but he was very young then, and —"

Harry rounded on him, glaring. "Very young? He was the same age we are now, Ron! And here we are, fighting Death Eaters, while he plotted to take over the world with his pal Grindelwald!"

Ron fell silent, his mouth open, not knowing what to reply. He looked at Hermione.

"But he changed, Harry," Hermione argued. "He changed and ended up defeating him."

Harry grunted. "I need some air," he said, and went out of the tent. Hermione followed him with her eyes until he was out of sight and sighed.

"I should have seen that coming."

"Yes, well, he'll brood for a bit and then will come back. Where were you going with all this?"

"I don't know," she answered, shrugging. "It's just that this symbol might be important. At the wedding Viktor commented this was Grindelwald sign. Certainly, he must have used it, though not as a sign. After all, Ignotus's grave proves it is very old."

"Okay. But how are we going to discover what it means? We're not at Hogwarts, where you would have pushed us to the library to search every book available."

"Very funny," said Hermione. "But that research has helped us in the past, hasn't it? But," she continued, before Ron could say anything, "we have no way to research it, so, as Xenophilius was wearing it, I was thinking about visiting him."

Ron raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You want to ask Xenophilius Lovegood of all people? Hermione, he'll probably tell us it's the symbol of the Crumpled-Horned snorkel or something ridiculous like that."

"Well, he wouldn't be my first source of information," Hermione replied, a bit frustrated. "But unless you know of another way to find what the symbol means, it's our best shot."

"Yeah, I suppose," he agreed, quite reluctantly. After a bit, he let out a sigh. "Okay, let's see if Harry wants to go."

Convincing Harry was rather easily, so, the next day, they had gone to the Lovegood's where they expected not just to find out about the symbol, but to also see Luna, as it was Christmas.

Well, the entire trip had been a great mistake. Not just had Xenophilius Lovegood fed them a story about the Peverell brothers and three objects called _The Deathly Hallows_ which Hermione thought was nothing but bullshit — opinion that Ron shared, even if part of the story made sense — but they had found out that Luna had been imprisoned, the Quibbler had changed its editorial line to side with the Death Eaters, and they had almost been caught by them.

And to make things worse, Harry had eaten up the story about the Hallows, thinking that he had two — the Cloak of Invisibility and the Resurrection Stone, and that You-Know-Who was after the last one, the Elder Wand. He seemed to have completely forgotten about the horcruxes, and was spending day after day trying to open the Snitch.

Hermione glared at him every time she saw him with the stone, nagging at him about the mission Dumbledore had given them, but Harry just ignored her. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione kept looking at maps and bringing the three of them to new magical places where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could have hidden the detached pieces of his corrupted soul.

"Ron, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked him one day at the end of February, the two of them sitting on their bed while Harry kept watch outside, with the Snitch. "It's been almost two months, and we haven't got another breakthrough. And he doesn't seem to care!" she added, raising her voice and clearly angry.

"Lower your voice," Ron told her, giving her a warning look.

"Well, maybe he needs to hear it!" Hermione protested, now glaring at him.

"Well, you've already had, dozens of times, with no result. I don't think there's nothing we can do."

"Because you don't help me with him," she replied, her tone a bit resentful. "You say you think we should keep looking for the Horcruxes, but you never argue with him." She crossed her arms under her chest rather tightly and narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you agree with me when we talk just because I'm your girlfriend?"

"No!" he protested, breaking into a sweat. He could sense what the twins used to call 'a trap question'. "Look, I — I don't want to fight with Harry, you know how stubborn he is —"

Hermione's glare gained intensity, and he knew at once that she was about to retort that he had never had a problem in arguing with her, despite her also being very stubborn.

"Let me talk," he said quickly, before she could utter a word. "If we side against him, he'll just isolate himself more and brood, and that's not what we need. He is the one who knows _him _the most, so we need his help. At least, now he agrees to search around the country."

"But he doesn't help at all!" countered Hermione. "He just follows us to avoid me pestering him."

"I know. But — look, Dumbledore gave you that book for a reason, didn't he? And the only clue was that symbol. Even if the Deathly Hallows are nothing but a mountain of shit there must be something about them, or the story, that must be important."

"Mmmh," Hermione said, and Ron knew that he had made a point but she didn't really want to agree with him. "Maybe you're right, Ron, but we can't keep like this. It's been two months, and we still have three Horcruxes to destroy. We know barely nothing about what's happening."

"At least we know my family is all right," Ron commented with a sigh. It had been one of the first things they had asked Lovegood.

"Yeah, that's true," she nodded, touching his arm.

They fell silent for a while until she grabbed his hand in hers and looked up into his eyes. He returned her look with a questioning expression.

"Tomorrow is your birthday," she stated simply.

"Oh," he said, furrowing his brow. "Really?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Yesterday, when I managed to get into that grocery shop, I saw it was the 27th."

He let his body fall onto the bed, his hands behind his head, and looked up at the canvas. "So — I'll be eighteen in a few hours."

She nodded and lay next to him, on her left side, her head leaning into her hand. She began to make patterns with her fingers of his chest.

"I haven't got a present for you."

He turned his head to look at her, and then moved one of his hands to grab hers. "Well, we have enough trouble to get food, love. I wasn't expecting a present."

"I'd like to give you something, though. Is there something you'd want?"

Ron grinned wickedly at her. "Well, I'd love for you to suck my cock really good, you know …" he said, in a teasing tone.

Hermione bit her lower lip but didn't laugh or smile. "I can do that," she replied, quite seriously.

Ron raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

This time, she did smile. "Well, it's not as if I don't do that already, is it?"

"Well, yeah, but …"

"Do you want your present now that Harry is outside?" she offered.

Ron's cock hardened at once. "Fuck, yeah! Though, if you give it to me today, I won't receive anything tomorrow."

"Well, maybe I can do it again tomorrow. Or anything else you like."

"Fuck, Hermione …"

"Do you want it, then?" she asked huskily, taking her hand from his and moving it to cup his package. She started fondling him softly, but in a really arousing way.

"Yeah, I do. I really do!"

"Ask for it then, Ron."

He stared into her expressive, beautiful brown eyes. "Suck my cock real good, Hermione. Make me cum into your mouth and swallow it all."

With her eyes still fixed on his, she sat up on the bed and unfastened his trousers. Ron lifted his bum and she lowered them and his pants enough to free his hard cock. Then, she broke they eye connection and looked at it, licking and moistening her inviting lips. She put her right hand around his shaft, giving him a tentative stroke and then rubbing the tip with her thumb.

"Mmmh, Hermione … fuck, I love your hands on my cock …" he moaned.

"Look at me," she told him. "I want you to watch me suck your big, tasty cock until you give me the cum I crave."

"Bloody fucking fuck!" he swore. Though she usually swore when they had sex, she didn't dirty talk — really dirty talk — often, which made it even more arousing when she did. "I'll give you as much as you want, Hermione. I'll make you choke with it."

"Good," she said as she got between his legs, kneeling on the floor. He opened the to give her space and then, looking into his eyes with raw desire, she leaned forwards and gave the tip of his cock a few licks, circling the head in a delicious manner.

"Oh, yeah … You're a damn tease, Hermione, but your tongue feels so good. Now suck me hard. I want this to be the best birthday present ever."

"It'll be, Ron. I'm going to make you cum like a volcano," she told him, and put the head inside her mouth to suck on it for a bit, though still in a teasing manner that they both knew would only make him more turned on.

"Can I see your tits while you blow me?" he asked.

Hermione just sucked on the head for a bit, bobbing her head just an inch up and down his pole, and then nodded. With his cock between her lips, she undid the buttons of her cardigan and took it away. Ron watched her as she began unbuttoning her shirt, getting more and more aroused. Needing more sensation, he gave a little, tentative thrust up, getting another couple of inches into her mouth. She responded by licking the tip and playing with his hole, which drove him mad and made his jerk his hips harder, wanting to get his entire cock into her perfect mouth. He got another inch in, and closed his eyes and moaned, savouring the sensation

He was distracted when something fell onto his head. He snapped his eyes open and grabbed it, realising it was a white lace bra. He lifted his head quickly and watched his amazing girlfriend bare-chested. With her eyes fixed on his, she gave his cock a strong suck and cupped her perfect mounds of flesh, kneading them erotically. Ron's cock got even harder, and he thrust upwards again. Hermione sucked hard once more, and then released him. He was about to protest when she pressed her tits against his cock and bollocks, giving him a pleasant sensation and an even better view. Then, giving him a sultry look, she licked his entire cock with her tongue, leaving it coated in her saliva. Once done, she sat straight once more and, sticking her chest out, enveloped his shaft between her firm, big boobs and pressed them around him.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione, yesss!" he hissed, thrusting up and down between that amazing channel. "Fuck, it's been so long since you've given me a titjob! Fuck, keep going, push those tits harder around my cock!"

"Move it, Ron," Hermione told him. "Fuck my tits hard, and then I'm going to suck your cock so good I'll drain your balls, getting all that delicious cum you've got only for me."

"Yes, only for you, love, only for you!" he muttered, fucking her tits in earnest. "Fuck, this is amazing! I think I could cum just by the sight alone!"

"Don't," she warned him. "I want to swallow it all."

"Fuuuck, Hermione …"

Hermione let him fuck her tits for a couple of minutes, and then took it back into her mouth hungrily. She didn't bother going slow this time, but shoved it all in until he was in her throat, and then began a fast pace with her head, clenching her lips hard around him and sucking as strong as she could when she retreated.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione, you're a goddess! Fuck, don't stop! Don't ever stop sucking my cock! I want to cum in your amazing mouth!"

Hermione moaned around him and kept sucking, going even harder. He put his hands on her hair and she moaned once more approvingly. Understanding, he began to thrust his hips in counter-motion. He pushed her head down when he thrust up, taking control of the blowjob. She just moaned again around him and tightened her lips, increasing the already heavenly pleasure she was giving him.

The wonderful feeling on his cock and the not less wonderful sight of her jiggling breasts soon brought him near the edge. He felt his bollocks tighten, signalling the impending release, and he fucked her mouth harder.

"Fuck, gonna cum, Hermione! Suck harder! Bloody fuck, suck harder!"

Hermione cupped his balls and kneaded them and sucked as hard as she could. Then she moaned lustfully around him.

It was too much. Ron felt his balls contract, sending stream after stream of his thick, hot cum into his girlfriend's wonderful mouth and throat. He groaned loudly as his hips spasmed, emptying his aching balls into her. Hermione moaned in delight once more and kept sucking and swallowing his cum as if it was the tastiest dessert ever.

Finally, his orgasm subsided and he just let his body sag, panting hard and feeling boneless, while Hermione kept licking and cleaning his cock.

"Fuck … Hermione …" he managed to say.

"That was a big load you gave me, Ron," she commented, beaming at him. "And delicious as ever."

"Merlin, I love you …"

"You do, do you?" she said, giggling. "Was it good then? The best ever?"

"Well, I think that time, after the Quidditch match when you let me fuck your mouth while your head hung from the bed was a bit better, but it was one of the best. A titjob-blowjob combo … Fuck, amazing …"

Hermione dropped onto the bed next to him, and gave him a quick kiss on his mouth.

Ron looked at her, his eyes focusing on her bouncing boobs.

"Fuck, love your tits," he said, raising his right hand to knead them. Hermione sighed in pleasure.

"Mmmh, Ron …"

"That was an amazing birthday present, love," he told her, his hand still busy in her chest. "And it isn't even my birthday yet!"

Hermione laughed. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Loved it, I'd say," he replied, and moved his head to capture her right nipple in his mouth while he continued squeezing her left breast. When he sucked, Hermione put her right hand on his hair and moaned.

"Oooh, Ron …"

Ron pressed her against the bed and began kneading and sucking on her tits, quickly arousing her. After a bit, he moved his lips to her mouth and kissed.

"I think now I've had my present, I want my favourite dessert," he whispered to her. She locked her gaze with his.

"Yeah?"

"Uhuh," he nodded. "And do you know what my favourite dessert is, Hermione?" he asked, his voice hoarse with desire.

"My pussy," she answered, moving her hands to her jeans to undo them.

"Fuck, yeah. Your sweet, hot, tasty pussy."

"Have it, then," she offered, raising her bum off the bed and lowering her jeans and panties.

Ron scooted down the bed and pushed her trousers and knickers until they were around her ankles. She spread her thighs at once, revealing her already glistening sex to him. Fuck, her pussy was incredible. He would never tire of looking at it.

Or touching it. Kissing it. Licking it.

_Fucking_ it …

He could smell her musky scent, and excited, he lowered his head. He glanced up and saw Hermione staring at him with anticipation. Knowing how much she wanted this just excited him more and he gave her a long lick from bottom to top of her slit. He made a pause to savour it, and then did it again, and again, and once more. Soon. He was licking her fast, and then really eating her, his big mouth covering her. She squirmed under him, thrusting her hips up, and, when he put his tongue inside, she moved one hand to his head and pressed him against her, while she used the other to pinch her rock hard nipples.

"Fuck, you're so sexy," he commented.

"Keep going!" she demanded, her voice strained.

Ron smiled into her pussy and resumed fucking her with his tongue, moving it all around inside her tight hole. He put his arms under her thighs and then surrounded her leg with them, using his hands to open her more to him. He kept tongue-fucking her, using his nose to nuzzle her clit in the way she liked, making he moan loudly.

"Oh, Gods, Ron … Uuumh, yes, yes, more! Now suck my clit and use your fingers, please! Make me cum!"

Ron moved his mouth to her clit and began to suck on it hard, causing her to buck her hips in response. Then, he disentangled his arms from around her thighs and put his left hand under her ass, enjoying the firm flesh there. He used the other to thrust two fingers into her pussy.

"Ooooh, fuck, yes! More, Ron, more!" she panted.

Ron was already completely hard, having this goddess squirming under her while he made her drown in a sea of pleasure, so he kept sucking on her clit with even more hunger, using two fingers to fuck her hard and fast.

It took her little more than a minute to come completely undone, pressing his face against her fluttering cunt as she climaxed hard, crying and moaning in pleasure.

"Mmmh, Ron, that was amazing …" she muttered, now caressing his head lovingly instead of pulling his hair and pushing him against her twat.

Ron lifted his body and looked down at her. Fuck, she was so fucking sexy and beautiful …

She opened her eyes to look at him and gave him an amazing smile. Ron returned it and, unable to stand it anymore, got between her legs and lowered his body upon hers. They locked their gazes and kept staring into each other's eyes until he buried his cock in her wet, hot pussy, making them moan and close their eyes.

"Oh, God!" she moaned.

"Fuck, Hermione, so fucking tight!"

"Move, Ron. Fuck me until you cum."

Ron groaned at her words and began to thrust hard from the beginning. She felt so good and he was so horny, despite the otherworldly way in which she had made him cum just ten minutes ago.

"Unngh, Hermione … I love this sweet pussy of yours … Fuck, it's so hot and tight and wet!" he grunted, increasing the pace of his thrusts. He moved one hand to squeeze her tits and she grabbed his head and brought it to hers, theirs mouths colliding in a bruising kiss.

After a bit, Ron grabbed both her hands and put them above her head, effectively restraining her. Now having complete control over her body, he fucked her even harder and rougher, the bed creaking loudly. She arched her back, her mouth open in a noiseless moan, and Ron lowered his mouth to suck on her boobs, as they looked too inviting to ignore. Hermione let out a moan that made his cock twitch inside her and his balls tighten. Needing even more from her, he went at it faster, slamming into her with violence. She didn't just take it, however, but pushed back, her hips countering his movements. He could feel his bollocks hitting her ass every time he buried his cock in her, and he was going mad with need.

"Hermione, gonna cum. Fuck, gonna cum soon."

"Al-ready?" she muttered between moans. "Mmmh, Ron, my pussy must feel really good around your dick …"

"Fuck, it feels amazing, really amazing," he managed to answer.

Then, suddenly, he moved away from her. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he freed one leg from her jeans and panties and put both her legs on his shoulders while he sat on his haunches on the bed. Then he put his cock back in her and resumed his frantic thrusting, only this time he used his right hand to rub her clit at the same time.

"Oh, Ron, yes, yes, like that!" she moaned loudly, her eyes widely open.

"Touch your tits, 'Ermione. Squeeze them for me!"

Hermione did as told and put both her hands on her breasts, caressing and kneading them, pinching her nipples every now and then. Ron was barely blinking, his eyes fixed on her pleasure-filled expression and her hands on her tits.

"Hermione, I need you to cum now. I'm about to — burst!" he warned her, his breathing ragged as he moved inside her tight hole.

"Ooooh, Ron, I'm almost there! Rub my clit just a bit harder! Just a bit!"

Ron did as told as he kept fucking her, and in less than a minute, he saw the signs of her approaching orgasm. Her entire body convulsed, and her cunt clenched deliciously around his girth, doubling the pleasure on his cock. His own balls tightened in response, and, when she arched her back and let out a guttural moan of pleasure, his control snapped and he unloaded inside her, thrusting erratically, wanting to extract even the least amount of pleasure from her body.

Finally, panting and sweaty, he fell upon her, but being careful so to not crush her. She put her hands on his back and began kissing his cheeks.

"Oh, Ron, that was wonderful …"

"Fuck, yeah …" he nodded, trying to regain his breathing.

"Ron," she said softly, and he turned his head to look into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

Ron let out a laugh. "Thank you, love. Definitely, this is the best birthday ever."

She laughed.

After enjoying lying on the bed naked, they put on their pyjamas and then got under the sheets.

Hours later, Ron got up rather reluctantly. He sighed, dreading getting out of the bed, but, eventually, he got up and put on a thick jumper over his head and two pairs of socks on his feet. He fastened his cloak around him. He watched Hermione for a bit, asleep and looking so unbelievable cute under the blankets. Then he pressed his lips against her shoulder and left her, going to the kitchen. He prepared two mugs of tea and walked out the tent.

"Hi," he told Harry, giving him a mug. Harry, who looked rather bored and sleepy, took it.

"Thank you."

"Go to bed, Harry."

Harry nodded.

"Hermione is sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't got a gift for you, like her," Harry added, staring at him pointedly.

Ron blinked a couple of times, perplexed. "What do you —?"

"Privacy Charms, Ron. I had to Silence the entrance of the tent," he said rather uncomfortably.

Ron felt his ears grow hot. "Oh, fuck! Sorry, Mate."

"So I am, yeah," said Harry. He took a sip of his tea and got up. He walked towards the entrance and then stopped.

"Ron."

"Yes?" Ron asked, still blushing.

"Happy birthday."

Ron smiled at his friend. "Thank you, Harry. Good night."

"Good night."

— o —

If Ron had liked Hermione's gift the day before, it was nothing compared to what she gave him the actual day of his birthday.

It started in the morning. Just after breakfast, she told Ron that they should get some firewood. Ron looked at her, a bit surprised. After all, Hermione's fire spell did consume very little amount of wood, and only the bigger ones. Those small ones she cast in a jar didn't need wood at all.

"Firewood?" he repeated.

"Yes. Can you help me or not?"

"Yeah, yeah."

So, they exited the tent, leaving Harry lying on his bed, the Snitch on his hands. Ron followed Hermione past the border of the clearing where they had put the tent. And the moment they were out of sight, she pushed him against the trunk of a tree and kissed him hard.

Ron was so startled that it took him a few seconds before he kissed him back. But then she surprised him even further, undoing his trousers and putting her hand under them and his pants, grasping his cock, which at once began to harden.

"Mmmh, 'Erminee,"

She didn't respond. Just took his dick out of his trousers and knelt on the floor.

"Hermione, what —?"

"Shut up," she cut him off, and then took his hardening shaft in her hot mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" he moaned.

Hermione began to suck hard from the beginning, getting his cock at full mast in seconds. She put one hand on his bollocks and used the other to grasp his hip. Once settled, she began to bob her head fast, taking his entire cock in her mouth before sliding back to the tip and sucking hard.

"Merlin, Hermionee!" he moaned, still not having processed that his girlfriend was giving him a surprise blowjob in the middle of the forest.

"Don't hold back," she said after a bit, releasing it and pumping him with her hand. "I want you to cum in my mouth, Ron." And she engulfed him once more.

Ron didn't, and, in minutes, he was cumming in long spurts while she swallowed with gusto. Afterwards, with a satisfied smile on her face, she used her wand to gather some wood and walked back to the tent with Ron on her footsteps, still in complete awe of her.

And after having lunch, while Harry went to the bathroom, she had pinned him against the kitchen table and, while she snogged him passionately, she had once more slid her hand in his pants and had stroked his cock ardently for a few minutes, breaking the kiss only to tell him to cum all over her hand. Ron groaned, trying hard to not make too much noise, and began to thrust into her hand until, in mere minutes, he was cumming in his pants. Once he had calmed down, she just took the hand out, covered in his spunk, and just licked it all, savouring every drop.

But the biggest surprise had come that very evening. In the afternoon, Harry had convinced Ron to play a few games of chess outside the tent while Hermione read inside. When the night fell, they went inside, only to find that Hermione had prepared a fantastic dinner and even a big, delicious-looking chocolate birthday cake. He stood beside the table in complete shock, while both his friends smiled at him. It was obvious that Harry knew and that he had just been keeping Ron out of the kitchen.

"Hermione …" he muttered, touched.

She smiled lovingly at him and just shrugged. "I bought some things when I went to that store the other day when I saw the date," she explained. "I hope the cake tastes okay, I'm not a great cook."

"It looks fantastic," he said, his voice hoarse. And hell, after months and months of just surviving, even the worst cake ever would taste like heaven. Unable to resist it anymore, he embraced Harry, and then Hermione, kissing her full on the mouth for a bit, trying to convey how much he loved and appreciated her.

"Okay, okay, stop before I lose my appetite," commented Harry jokingly.

Ron and Hermione pulled apart, both flustered, and sat at the table.

The dinner was simply wonderful. The food was fantastic, and they talked and laughed as they ate, the mission and their disagreement about the Horcruxes-Hallows subject forgotten for a day.

After having the cake and wishing Ron a happy birthday, Harry got up rather hurriedly and put on his cloak. Then he took a mug of hot tea and a jar with one of Hermione's bluebell flames and after telling them 'Privacy Charms, please,' he exited the tent.

Ron stared after him in bewilderment, and then looked at Hermione questioningly. She blushed a bit.

"Yes, I asked him to take first watch a bit early and — well, leave us alone. So we could — well, celebrate."

Ron grinned at her. "Again?" he asked smugly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, if you don't want to, I can take first watch."

"No, no. I — I really want to celebrate with you."

"Can you clean here. Join me in the bed once you're done."

"Okay," Ron nodded. Ron put the dishes in the sink and cleaned them with a few charms. Then he dried them and put them back in the cabinets. After cleaning the table, he walked towards their bed and parted the curtains.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth hanging open at the sight that waited him.

Hermione was on top of the covers, having cast a Warming Charm. She was leaning against the pillows, wearing the hottest set of lingerie he had ever seen.

A small, really tight semi-transparent bra made of red lace which encased her tits in a way that made them look even bigger as they almost spilled over the cups. And the panties … four thin strips of black fabric that that hugged her hips and held a very tiny triangle that barely covered her pussy. It was made of the same semi-transparent fabric as the bra, so he could appreciate her neat curls. They looked rather tight, too, so they delimited perfectly the lips of her cunt. His cock did not stir in his pants. It almost jumped out of them.

"Bloody fucking fuck, Hermione …"

She looked at him in rather shyly — and very arousing — way. "Do you really like it?" she asked.

"_Like it_?" he repeated. "This is the most amazing sight I've ever seen! When — when did you bought this?"

"I transfigured it."

"For Merlin's sake, you're brilliant. And amazing. And wonderful. And extraordinary. And — and fuck, so fucking sexy!"

Hermione blushed and giggled a bit and then, looking a bit more confident, she sat up and then turned round, getting on her hands and knees and showing him her ass. The four strips that supported her panties — if they could be called that — joined at the top of the crack of her bum, and then just another strip run down between her plump, round, perfect cheeks, ending at the bottom vertex of the triangle covering her pussy. All in all, her ass looked amazing.

"Holy shit, Hermione … I think I can fuck you all night long and not get tired!"

Hermione turned round once more and leaned back, spreading her legs a bit, as if inviting him in. "Well, we can't have all night, but for four straight hours, you can do everything you want to me." Ron's mouth watered, his head spinning with all the things they could get to. "And now, why don't you get naked and come here?"

Ron didn't need to be told twice. Quickly, he took off all his clothes. Hermione looked down at his dick, standing hard and proud, and licked her lips hungrily. "Come here, Ron."

Ron got on the bed and crawled towards her, his hands caressing her skin as he moved. First her calves, then her thighs. He fingered the double waistband of her thong, then he moved his fingers over her belly and, finally, over her tits. Then, Hermione crossed her arms behind his neck and brought his mouth down to hers. They kissed hungrily, while Ron kept kneading her tits softly, revelling on the feel of the lace that covered them. As the kiss grew in intensity, he slid his hands to her sides, moving them up and down. He manoeuvred so she was partially turned towards him and he could touch her back while his upper body was still over hers. Then, taking advantage of the situation, moved his hand to her round ass. He caressed them softly, but soon his passion took over, and he began to squeeze it eagerly. She moaned a bit into his mouth and thrust her tongue it, where he welcomed it with his. Ron gave her another squeeze and then slid his hand around her hip. He caressed her inner thighs, and she opened her legs a bit. He touched the crotch of her panties, feeling the scorching heat of her twat.

"Hermione, I'm so hard I'm about to explode," he muttered against her lips.

"Maybe I should alleviate some of your tension," she suggested coyly.

"No." he denied. "I want to fuck that tight pussy of yours."

She looked up at him for a moment before replying. "Then do it."

At once, Ron pushed the crotch of her thong to the side and buried himself in her delicious, hot tightness in one forceful thrust. Hermione arched her back and moaned, and Ron kissed her again with raw desire, and at the same time started to move inside her.

"Oooh, fuck, you feel so fucking good!" he moaned against her lips.

"So do you, so big and hard …" she responded. She began to kiss him along his jaw while they fucked, her legs crossing just under his bum. When she reached his earlobe, she whispered, her voice sultry and wanton, "Harder, Ron. Fuck me harder."

Ron grunted and began to suck on her exposed neck while he increased the speed of his thrusts. He could barely believe how good she felt, the wet walls of her cunt surrounding him so deliciously, no matter they had done this dozens of times.

As they kept rocking on top of the bed, their moans and groans becoming louder and louder, Hermione grabbed one of Ron's hands and put it on her beasts, making him fondle her. Ron almost roared and squeezed hard, enjoying the amazing feel of her firm tit under her bra. Part of him wanted to rip it off her, but it was just too sexy.

"Unngh, Ron, yes, just like that. Fuck, you feel so — _aah_ — good inside me." She muttered between moans. "You couldn't wait to have me, didn't you? Not even to take off my — _Uhhh, yes, yes_ — thong."

"No," he groaned in response. "And I like how the lace scratches my cock every time I — _Unngh_ — thrust into you. Besides — I want it to get completely drenched in your — juices!"

"They're already drenched," she replied, letting out a loud moan. Ron kissed her again, his tongue doing to her mouth what his cock was doing to her pussy. Hermione began to move her hands up and down his back, playing with his hair every time she reached his head.

After a bit, Ron broke the kiss, in dire need of air, and raised his torso a bit to change his thrusting angle and put more pressure on her clit.

"Hermione, I'm almost — there. Fuck, cum for me. Cum around my fucking cock!" he demanded between gritted teeth.

"Oooh, Ron, yes! I'm about to cum! Just a bit more! Just a bit more!" she pleaded, her face showing how far lost she was in her own pleasure.

Ron grunted and made his thrusts deeper, trying to contain his own need to cum to bring her over the edge. Hermione began to roll her hips against his in a clear sign she was about to come. In response, he pinched her nipple and kneaded her breast more roughly, revelling in its fullness, and soon got his reward, as her hot, wet cunt began to clench rhythmically around his pole.

"Ron … Oooh, gods, Ron, I'm — oooh, fuck, I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Ron! Don't stop! Don't stoooop!" she screamed, her entire body convulsing. Ron watched her face, enthralled, and he just couldn't hold it anymore. He gave her a powerful thrust, burying his cock to the hilt, and emptied himself inside her tight, eager cunt.

"Unnnngh, fuck, yeah, cumming! Ohhhh fuuuuuuck!" he yelled, his entire body drowned in the pleasure coming from his spurting cock.

Finally, when he was satisfied and had pumped her full of his jism, he lowered his hear and claimed her mouth in another bruising kiss.

After a bit, they moved away, and Ron stared again at her sexy body, especially her groin, where her panties were still moved to the side while his semen began to leak out of her hole. The sight aroused him once again.

"Fuck, love, you're so fucking beautiful and sexy," he commented, caressing her side from her breast to her hip.

"I must be, eager as you were. After all, I had already made you cum twice today."

"I could cum a million times with you," he declared. She stared in that I-adore-you way she did sometimes, and then kissed him once more.

"Maybe not a million times, but I'd love for you to get off at least twice more," she whispered seductively against his lips.

"Fuck, Hermione …" He suddenly got on his knees and watched her, then, quickly, undid the front clasp of her bra, baring her amazing tits to him. He cupped them possessively, pinching her nipples and making her moan. "I want to eat that sweet pussy of yours," he stated, sliding one hand from her chest to her thong. He fingered her clit a bit, and she opened her legs wide to allow him.

"Do it," she responded, her eyes fixed on his. "Eat my pussy, Ron. Make me come with your tongue while you get ready to fuck me once more."

Ron threw himself upon Hermione and took her left boob in his mouth, sucking hard on her nipple and making her moan in pleasure while he squeezed the other. After a minute, he switched, going back and forth between her two tits until them both were red and wet with his saliva. The treatment to her tits had driven Hermione near the breaking point, so she put her hands on his head and pushed him down her body, stating clearly where she did want his mouth. Ron didn't disappoint her. He left a trail of kisses down her stomach until his face was just above her pussy. He touched it, relishing in the way the fabric (still pushed to one side) was dripping with their juices.

Ron located her clit with his fingers and rubbed it in circles, glancing at her face from time to time to watch the pleasure drawn on her face. He played with her for a bit until, unable to resist it anymore, he dove in, burying his face in her pussy and started to eat it with animalistic hunger, groaning and grunting as he devoured her.

"Fuck, I love this pussy!" he shouted against her folds, licking and sucking and thrusting his tongue into her.

"Gods, Ron!" Hermione screamed entangling her fingers in his hair to keep him between her legs. "Ooh, just like that! Eat my pussy just like that! Ooooh, yessss!"

Ron, excited by her moans and dirty talking, grunted once more and applied even more pressure. He lifter her legs a bit and licked from her asshole to her clit, lapping at everything. After a few passes, he started to rim her puckered backdoor and nuzzled the hole in her cunt with his nose, almost putting it in. Hermione hollered in pleasure.

"Fuck, Roon! Oooh, yes, yes, yesss! More of that! More of that! Please, use your fingers on my clit! Please!"

Ron did as told, pushing his tongue into her ass and his nose in her cunt while she rubbed her clit with two fingers of his right hand. Hermione convulsed, pushing her pussy and ass into his face, looking completely delirious from the pleasure coming from between her legs.

After a bit, Ron changed tactics and began to suck on her clit while lapping at it with his tongue, and used his right hand to shove two fingers in her cunt and another in her ass. Hermione practically jumped on the bed. Ron had to suppress a cry of pain when she pulled hard at his hair as she orgasmed powerfully, crying out loud his name while begging for him to keep sucking her clit and finger-fucking her.

Finally, too sensitive to stand it anymore, she tried to push him away. Ron resisted it at first, intent on keeping feasting on her pussy. Hermione applied more force, and finally Ron relented and got on his knees, watching her chest heave with her breathing. When she opened her eyes to look at him, he licked his lips and chin, which, he knew, were glistening with her delicious juices.

"I see you're ready again," she told him, her gaze on his reawakened dick.

"Yeah. Want it, Hermione?" he asked, grasping it in her hand and stroking it teasingly.

"Bring it to my mouth, Ron," she blurted out, propping herself onto some pillows

"Fuck, yeah!" he exclaimed, excited. Quickly, he climbed onto her chest and rubbed his balls against her tits. Then, he inclined his body so the tip of his cock was pressing against her lips. "Open your mouth, 'Ermione," Ron growled. Hermione did, and Ron slid his cock inside, their eyes fixed on each other's. "Suck it."

Hermione closed her mouth around his girth and sucked, using her tongue to caress the underside. Ron moaned at the pleasant sensation and pushed a bit, wanting her to take more of his cock. Hermione gave him a hard suck and practically slurped on his dick, savouring the taste of both of them combined.

"Oh, yeah, Hermione, suck it all," he moaned, thrusting a bit into her mouth. She began to hum around him, increasing the already glorious pleasure, and had to restrain himself not to fuck her mouth.

He could have continued that way, and end up cumming down her throat, and he knew she would have loved it, but he wanted to finish in another way. So, after a bit, he retreated from her mouth. Hermione moaned in protest, her head following his prick, thrusting her tongue out to lap at it. Ron felt his balls tingle at the erotic sight, and was tempted to give it to her once more.

"You love sucking my cock, don't you, Hermione?" he taunted her.

"Yes, Ron. Please, give it to me again. I want to suck on it more. Wouldn't you like to cum in my mouth, Ron, to feel me swallowing your semen all around you?" she asked, her eyes fixed on his, a sultry expression on her pretty face.

"Well, if you're a good girl, you may have it again later. But now, why don't you turn around? I want to slam my groin against your plump, wonderful ass while I ravage that tight pussy."

He moved away from her, giving her space, and she quickly turned round, showing him her back and amazing ass. "Like this, Ron? You want my bum like this?" she asked, turning her head to look at him with an expression of fake innocence that multiplied how turned on he was.

"Yeah, like that. You're such a good girl, Hermione." He lowered himself over her back, encasing his cock between her thighs. He put his arms around her, cupping her tits, and bit her earlobe. "Why don't you guide my cock into your snug hole?" he whispered huskily to her.

"Mmmh, and if I do, you'll give more of that yummy cream to drink later?" she muttered back.

Ron's cock twitched, hard as an iron rod. "Merlin, yeah. I'll give you so much, Hermione. So much …"

Hermione slid her right hand between her legs and grasped his shaft. He gave him a couple of loving strokes, and then positioned the tip between her folds. "Now, Ron. Put it in. My pussy feels so empty. Fill me up."

"Fuuck," he groaned, and pushed hard, burying himself to the hilt inside her, his hips pressed deliciously against her bum. "Oh, Merlin's pants, I love fucking you like this. You feel so bloody good around my cock."

"And you inside me, Ron. Mmmh, move. Fuck me hard."

Ron grunted and, squeezing her tits roughly, began to move inside her, relishing the hotness and tightness that surrounded his dick on all sides. She felt so bloody good that soon he was slamming hard into her, groaning into her hair while she writhed under him, moaning softly and encouraging him to give it to her harder. Ron loved feeling her under him, dominated by his body while she squirmed in pleasure. Ron started making deeper thrusts, relishing in the way his hips hit her buttocks. She let out a loud moan and lifted her right hand, caressing his right cheek. Then she turned her face again and pulled him towards her. They kissed sloppily, their tongues dancing erotically while his cock and her pussy sent waves and waves of pleasure throughout their young, horny bodies.

"Ooh, Ron, yess, keep fucking me, love," she whispered into his mouth, her voice strained. "Pound into my pussy. Give it to me hard."

"Unngh, Hermione," he groaned, obliging her. She felt simply amazing, yet, as he continued fucking her, despite how tight and wonderful she felt, he felt a craving for her to be tighter.

He knew what he wanted.

He gave her a few hard thrusts, and then, suddenly, took his cock out. She moaned in protest, turning her head to look at him, and he smirked at her.

"Are you really going to be a good girl for my cock, Hermione?" he asked, positioning the head of his cock between her ass cheeks.

Hermione let out a sharp moan that made his balls tingle, and then moved her right hand to her ass. She pulled on her cheek, offering her tightest hole to him.

Ron grinned, feeling ecstatic. He hadn't had her ass since that day at Grimmauld Place, and now, finally, he was going to take it once more. He pushed hard, moaning when her sphincter gave up and his cock penetrated her, enveloping him in its amazing tightness.

"Oh, fuck, yeah! I missed fucking your ass, Hermione …"

Hermione moaned again, pushing backwards, and put her hand back on his cheek, caressing him for a bit before sliding it to the back of his neck and bringing his face down to her upturned one. They kissed wildly, both very turned on by Ron's penetrating cock in her asshole.

"Fuck, I'm never waiting so long to bugger you, love," he moaned before kissing her hard once more. "You like this, don't you?" he asked, giving her a hard thrust, causing his groin to slap rather soundly against her round cheeks.

"Yes, Ron, yes. My ass is yours. Fuck it hard. Fuck it until you cum," she whispered, biting his lower lip. "Come on, Ron. Move your amazing cock in my bum."

Ron snogged her savagely, grunting, while his hips moved at top speed, fucking her ass as hard as he could. Due to the sensation of her very snug hole around his dick and his hips hitting her round cheeks, Ron was soon driven to the point of no return. His cock swelled inside her, making it even tighter, and Hermione clenched her buttocks in response.

"Unnngh, Hermione, I'm about to — fuuuck — I'm about to cum!"

"Cum in me!" Hermione panted, moving her own ass faster to counter his frantic fucking. "Cum in my ass Ron! Gods, you feel so good! Cum! Empty your balls in my ass!"

Ron felt his head spin and let go, a pleasure like no other overpowering his brain while his cock spurted in her ass, each stream making him delirious with bliss. He roared as he orgasmed, pushing his cock as deep as he could in her amazing asshole. Hermione squealed in pleasure, too, putting her right hand over his one and making him squeeze her tit harder.

"Ohh, fuck, Hermione, Hermione! Ohh, yes, yes, yesssss!" he cried as he finished cumming, feeling absolutely, completely drained. He fell onto her back, breathing quickly and enjoying the pleasant tingling his climax has left on his body.

"You came so hard," commented Hermione after a bit. He could hear the smile on her words.

"Mmmh," he muttered, his voice muffled by her wonderful hair.

They just lay like that, with Ron partially over her, his cock still buried in her ass, until he regained some strength. Then, he lifted his head and kissed her cheek lovingly.

She let out a giggle. "Was I a good girl for your cock, Ron?" she asked in a teasing manner

"Fuck, yeah. The best ever!"

"So I'll get my reward, then?"

Ron groaned, and despite everything, his cock twitched a bit in her ass. Feeling it, she giggled again and clenched her muscles once more. "So you want to suck my cock again, Hermione?"

"Yes."

"And what if I want to fuck your ass once more? I missed it so much, and it feels heavenly. Do you think you can take it up the ass once more?"

Hermione turned her head and captured his mouth with hers, kissing him passionately. "Yes, if you're up for it. As I said, my ass is yours, Ron."

"Fuck," he swore, feeling his cock start to harden once more. He squeezed her tits, and then slid his hand down her stomach until he cupped her very wet pussy. "Doesn't your pussy feel a bit empty?"

Hermione nuzzled her nose against his and gave him a soft, yet promising, kiss. "It does, but maybe you can fill me with your wonderful fingers while your cock fucks my little, tight asshole?"

Ron tilted her head to the side and bit her neck playfully. "Get my cock hard again with you asshole, Hermione," he demanded, his fingers teasing her entrance. Hermione moaned and opened her legs a bit more, giving him more space, and then clenched her muscles rhythmically. Ron moaned against her ear, letting her know how much he liked it.

"Oh, yes, Hermione, like that. Feel my cock hardening inside your little, tight, hot butthole?"

"Mmmh, yes, Ron," she muttered dreamily. "Your cock is simply amazing. It doesn't matter how many times you cum, you can always get hard for me. Oooh, rub my clit like that, yes!"

"Fuck, it feels amazing," he said, starting to move once more inside her bum. "I'm going to give your ass another fresh batch of my spunk. You want it, don't you? To feel me cumming in your ass while you cum all over my fingers?"

"Yes, yes, Ron! Keep going, keep rubbing my clit!"

Ron began to thrust harder, slamming into her ass in that way he so loved. He looked down, between their bodies, and saw that her cheeks were a bit red due to all the action. The sight got him even more aroused and increased his pace, wanting to fuck her as hard as possible. She moaned louder, and he slid his fingers to her entrance, teasing her. Not for long, though, and soon he was penetrating her with his middle finger, while he pressed his palm hard against her clit.

"Oh, Ron, yes! Yes, fuck me with your cock and fingers! Aaah, I want to be so — _Uuunh_ — full of you!"

Ron kept moving his hand while he went balls deep in her ass. Overcome with pleasure, he sucked and bit a her neck. He was sure he was going to leave a mark, but Hermione didn't seem to mind, as she just moaned even more, pushing back against him and tightening both her pussy and her butt.

"Hermione, you feel so good … so fucking good! I don't ever want to stop fucking your tight ass … Uuungh, fucking shit …"

"Don't stop," she whispered, her face a mask of bliss. "Don't ever stop, Ron. Oooh, God, fuck me forever! Forever!"

"Are you — close?" he asked after a minute. Despite having cum twice in a little amount of time, he could feel himself getting close again. Her asshole felt just too good, and he wondered how many times he could cum there if Hermione allowed him.

"Ooh, yes! Just a bit more, Ron!"

Ron watched her squirm under him and tried to make his strokes deeper and more powerful. She squealed and moved her own hand to squeeze her right breast.

"Yeah, Hermione. Touch those tits for me. Squeeze them hard while I fuck you."

"Unnngh, Roooon, ooooohh uunnnnnggh!" she cried, and, to Ron's delight, she buried her face in the pillow and bit it, her body getting out of control. Ron's cock twitched and he added his index finger next to his middle one, inserting both of them in her pussy. She grunted into the pillow and moved her hips harder, seeking more friction from his hand, until, suddenly, her entire body seized and she just screamed.

"RON, RON, ROOON! OH, GODS, OH GODS, I'M — OOOOOH!"

Ron felt his hand getting even wetter as she came and came, her muscles trapping his cock in a vice grip that sent shivers of unmatched pleasure down his spine. He thrust harder against the tightness, relishing it. When she just sagged onto the bed, completely spent, Ron got to his knees and pulled at her hips, raising her ass. She moaned something, though Ron didn't know what and, at that moment, he didn't care, turned on as he was. Grabbing her ass tightly, he thrust back into her gaping asshole, fucking her as hard as possible. His cock felt in paradise, and, at such pace, it didn't take long for him to feel the signs of his impending release.

"Shit, Hermione, gonna cum in your ass again! Fuuck, oooh, fuuuuuck!"

"Come, Ron. Come in my ass," she muttered in a very weak voice, her body twitching a bit under his savage assault.

"Uuuungh, uuuunngh, Hermioneeeeeee!" he shouted as his cock erupted once more inside her abused asshole. As it was his second discharge in less than twenty minutes, it was less copious, yet he managed to fire three good spurts before falling on his side, panting heavily. With his last ounce of energy, he embraced Hermione and brought her back against his chest. "It was amazing. Amazing," he muttered into her hair.

"Mmmmh," she moaned contentedly. "I love you, Ron. And your cock. I love your hard, big, magical, amazing cock …" she added, moving her hand behind her to fondle him.

"Fuck, love, you keep talking like that I'll be fucking that sweet ass of yours again."

"Well, you still owe me something," she commented, cupping his drained balls. "I've been good, haven't I?"

Ron laughed. "Yeah, you've been. I think you deserve another load of cum into that wicked mouth of yours."

"Good. I'm craving it, Ron."

They rested for a whole ten minutes, and then Hermione turned to face Ron. She kissed him. It was languid and slow, but immensely satisfying. She moved her hand back to his crotch and fondled his cock again, encouraging it to get hard once more.

"Mmmh, Hermione …" he moaned into her mouth.

"Get hard, Ron," she whispered between kiss. "I want to suck your cock. I want you to cum in my mouth …"

It was impossible for him no to react to such words, especially given the sultry tone she was using. His cock began to stir in her hand, and she moaned again, kissing him with more passion.

"I think you're ready," she said after a bit, breaking the kiss. Then, she began to kiss down his neck, chest and stomach, her eyes trained on his all the time.

"Hermione …" he protested at the slow way in which she was moving.

"What, Ron?" she asked, licking around his bellybutton, her tits teasing his cock.

"I thought you were desperate to suck my prick."

"Mmmh, but I like kissing your freckles …"

"I want you to suck my dick. Now."

Hermione giggled and moved down his hip and to his thigh. He groaned. She moved her mouth to his other thigh and kissed him upwards. Ron squirmed under he actions, and she kissed both his inner thighs, moving up very slowly. Ron thought he couldn't stand a second more of this torture when he felt her lick his bollocks.

"Oh, fuck, yes!"

Hermione pressed his cock against his belly and took his balls into her mouth, lavishing them thoroughly. Then, she released then and grabbed his shaft, pointing it up, placing her mouth over it. She took out her tongue and gave him a tentative lick.

"Mmmh, maybe I should clean your cock a bit, don't you think? It's been in my ass, after all …"

Ron groaned when she moved away, searching for her wand. She cast a quick Cleaning Charm on him, and then, throwing the wand to the side, took him into her mouth to the root.

"Aahh, fuck, yeah!"

Hermione hummed around him and began to suck in earnest, tightening her lips around him and bobbing her head as fast as she could, her amazing hair falling around her face. She kept it at bay, though, so he could watch her blow him.

Ron relaxed and let her work, enjoying the treatment immensely. After having cum thrice, he knew it would take a bit, and apparently so knew she, 'cause after a couple of minutes of intense sucking, she released him and used her hand to pump him fast and hard, her other hand kneading his bollocks.

"Come on, Ron. Don't make me wait. Cum for me."

"Hermioo-neeeee!" he squealed, his hands grasping at the sheets while his hips moved to counter the movement of her hands. "Ooooh, fuck! Put it in your mouth! Put it back in your mouth and suck it!"

Hermione moaned wantonly and did exactly that, going as hard and fast as before. Ron thrust upwards, burying his cock in her throat every time she descended. She seemed to like it, as she then sucked very hard when moving upwards.

She continued with the blowjob/handjob combo for another six or seven minutes, until Ron felt his balls contract, ready to shoot another load.

"Fuck, Hermione, almost there! Oooh, fuck, suck it! Suck it, I'm about to cum!"

Hermione, who had been pumping him with her hand, quickly swallowed his entire cock and began sucking as hard as she could, making naughty slurping sounds. His cock twitched, getting even bigger in her mouth. Then, Hermione moved so only the tip was in her mouth and began to lap quickly at the tip while she sucked very hard and pumped the rest of his shaft with her hand.

"Oooh, fuuuuuuuck, cuuummiiiing!" Ron fired a couple of shots of jism into her mouth, feeling her swallow, and then put his hands on her head, pushing it down as he thrust upwards, getting all his cock in her warm, fantastic mouth. She moaned and swallowed, and he gave her another two, small spurts before releasing his hold on her and letting his arms fall onto the bed, feeling absolutely drained.

"Merlin, Hermione …" he moaned as she kept sucking and licking his dick, releasing it only when he was completely clean. She lifted her head and licked her lips, a satisfied smile drawn on her face.

"Tasty, though, after three times, it's not as thick as the load you gave me in the morning," she commented. "Shame," she added.

"Fuck, Hermione," he exclaimed, completely in awe by her.

Ron, despite feeling as if all his bones had turned into jelly, sat up and grabbing her by her shoulders, pulled her on top of him and kissed her hungrily. She responded with matching passion.

After a couple of minutes of intense snogging, they broke the kiss and she rested her head on his chest, under his chin. He embraced her lovingly, his hands caressing the soft skin of her back.

He didn't realise when he fell asleep, but was awakened by a very pleasant sensation on his cock. Opening his eyes in confusion, he looked down just to see his amazing girlfriend sucking his cock once more, which, almost incredibly, was hardening once more

"'Ermionee?" he muttered, still not completely awake.

"Hi, love," she said with a grin, releasing his cock from her mouth and pumping it softly with his hand.

"What are you — what time is it?"

"We've got still one hour left. I must have worn you out, you've been sleeping for the last two hours," she commented with a laugh. "By the way, I fell asleep, too, and woke up a couple of minutes ago. And — well, I thought you'd like to celebrate one last time before your birthday is over."

"Fuck, you're wonderful," he said. "But," he added, smirking, "you sure you're doing this just for me?"

"Well," she responded, crawling up his body until her pussy was just above his cock. "I must confess I was in the mood for a wild ride. Unless," she added after a brief pause, "you don't want it?"

"Well, except if I become an inferius, you can be pretty sure I'll want it," he stated, cupping her tits and squeezing them.

"Good," she said and, with a throaty moan, impaled herself on his cock.

"Mmmh, yes, Hermione. Fuck, you're still so tight."

"What about hot and wet, Ron?" she asked, rotating her hips a bit and savouring the way his cock was stretching her. "Is my pussy hot and wet for you?"

"Fuck, yeah. So hot and so wet. Best fucking pussy in the world, Hermione. Now, while don't you ride it to your heart's content?"

"I think I shall," she said, and began to move atop him, softly at first, and then faster and faster. Ron moaned, enthralled by the view above him: the flesh of her breasts spilling from his clutch, her hair cascading around her flushed face, her stomach contracting with every moment, and her pussy … her pussy, going up and down his cock. After a bit, Ron moved his hands from her tits to her ass and squeezed it while she rode him hard, her cheeks slapping noisily against his thighs.

It was heaven, plain and simple.

"Roooon," she moaned, her nails racking his chest as she jumped faster and faster. Ron had problems deciding whether he preferred looking at her pleasure-filled face of her bouncing tits. After a bit, he couldn't resist it anymore and clutched her ass roughly while raising his head to suck on one of her nipples. "Ooooh, yes, yes, yes!" she moaned in delight, lowering her torso to make it easier for him. "Suck on my tits, Ron! Aaah, your cock feels so good!"

"So does —" _suck,_ "— your pussy, love!"

After five minutes, Hermione sat up straight and put her hands behind her on his thighs, moving almost wildly. Ron looked down at her beautiful pussy, and moved his hand there, using his thumb to stroke her clit. As if struck by a lightning bolt, Hermione's body shook and she threw her head backwards as she wailed in pleasure, her cunt contracting around his aching cock.

She came powerfully, and, when she was done and had fallen onto his chest, Ron grabbed her ass and began to thrust upwards hard, prolonging her pleasure and getting his own climax started. He spurted inside her once more as her pussy fluttered around him, and then both sagged on the bed, spent and sated.

"Fucking hell …" he muttered after a bit.

"Nice summary," Hermione said, and they chuckled.

Ron cupped her face and made her look at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a bit until he spoke. "Thank you."

"Why?" she asked, blinking in surprise.

"For an amazing birthday. Despite being here, hunted and isolated and lost, it's been the best of my life. And that's only thanks to you. You're simply awesome."

Hermione kissed him softly on the lips. "It was a pleasure, Ron."

"I'm sorry yours wasn't as good."

"We made love that day," she replied.

"Yeah, but — well, you know," he finished, embarrassed.

"We were wearing the locket, Ron. It was no one's fault. But you can always make up to me next September."

He looked at her and smiled. "Something to look forwards to?"

"Something to live for."

— o —

Hermione hadn't mentioned the search for the horcruxes during Ron's birthday, and, grateful for the time and help Harry had given her in making it a good day, she refrained for a couple more days. However, as Ron — and probably Harry — knew, that couldn't go on for much longer.

So, a few days after Ron's birthday, while she and Ron discussed more possibilities, she asked Harry for his opinion. Harry just shrugged, telling them that none of the places Ron was suggesting meant anything to him.

"If you want a place that really means something to him," Harry said, "try Hogwarts."

"We've already talked about that, Harry!" protested Hermione. "It is practically impossible to enter Hogwarts right now!"

"And it is a school," interjected Ron.

"Yes, the place that meant he was special!" Harry argued, using the same argument he had done before. "And yeah, Hogwarts is one of the safest places on Earth, Hagrid used to say that — another good reason to hide a horcrux there."

"But Dumbledore was there, Harry," Hermione said in a softer tone.

"And so what? He found the Chamber of Secrets, something no one else before him had managed to do! How do you know he didn't hide one horcrux there? Not just would it be in a place only him could get into, but, even if someone else did, don't forget there was a basilisk there!"

Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"Well …" Ron mumbled, not knowing what to say. Harry had a point, after all.

"But — had he made horcruxes before leaving the school?" asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore was pretty sure Myrtle was his first murder… maybe the one he used to turn the diary into a horcrux. He got the ring the summer after that, but those horcruxes have been destroyed. He didn't get the cup until he has left Hogwarts, but —" he stopped, his yes wide open as in a sudden revelation.

"What!?" pressed Hermione, getting up.

"He went back to Hogwarts, to ask Dumbledore for a job."

"We know," said Ron, not understanding the point.

"Don't you get it?" Harry asked them, now clearly excited. "Officially he went there to ask for a job, but he knew Dumbledore wouldn't give one! Dumbledore believed that he was trying to find another relic to turn into a horcrux, but what if he wasn't? What if he just wanted to hide one there?"

"You reckon?" asked Ron, staring at him in awe.

"Yes, I'm sure! He sought ancient or powerful objects as horcruxes. He used meaningful locations as hiding places! The diary was put in care of one of his most trusted servants, the ring was in the dwelling of his ancestors, the locket in a cave when he really realised how his power could be use to terrorise and dominate people. It makes sense that he had hidden another horcrux in Hogwarts, where he learned the magic that made him so powerful, and where he found about the ancestry that made him truly special!"

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron commented, impressed by the way his friend seemed to understand You-Know-Who.

"It's there, I'm sure! Now, if we could open the Snitch and get the Elder Wand, we'd be really close to defeating him!"

Hermione couldn't help it and scoffed. "Harry, stop with that nonsense about the Deathly Hallows!"

"Why, Hermione? Don't you see it? They're REAL! Right now, he's out there, abroad, looking for the wand! I see him searching, getting closer and closer. Voldemort —"

Harry couldn't say anything else, because there was a sudden, loud crack, and someone yelled from outside the tent.

"Get out right now, with your hands bare! We're pointing at you with our wands and we don't care who we curse!"

They shared a frightening look. After months and months, the Death Eaters had found them.

* * *

_As you can see, Hermione took her naughtiness and dirty talk up a notch. She really did want Ron to have an amazing birthday!_

_Sorry for the cliffhanger of sorts, by the way, though you already know what happens. In any case, next chapter will be up in around two weeks, as I intend to update _The Case_ next. See you!_


	22. Shell Cottage

_Well, here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay but I've been busy with 'The Case' and other things._

_I hope you enjoy the stay at Shell Cottage!_

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

**Shell Cottage**

"I'm fine, Ron," Hermione muttered, a slight exasperation in her voice, as Ron walked with her to the room she was sharing with Luna, his hand on the small of her back to help support her.

"No, you aren't. You've been tortured to an inch of your life, Hermione," Ron argued. "You must rest, you've been up long enough."

"Fleur gave me a Numbing Potion and applied some charms to me."

"Yeah, but she isn't a healer," he said as he opened the door.

Hermione shook her head. Ron knew she hated feeling weak or dependant of someone else, but, after what that crazy bitch, Bellatrix Lestrange, had done to her, he couldn't help it.

She sat on the bed, and Ron made an effort not to assist her. She took off the dressing gown Fleur had lent her so she was just dressed in her pyjamas, and lay on the bed, sighing wearily.

"See? You're tired," Ron pointed out, feeling vindicated.

"It's been a long day," she replied.

"That's an understatement, don't you think?"

Hermione let out a laugh.

"Harry was right, you're amazing. No, fuck that, you're much more than amazing, there is not a word to describe you, we'd need to invent it," Ron said, his expression thoughtful.

Hermione smiled at him, grateful, and then laughed. "We need to invent a word for me."

"Yeah," he nodded eagerly. "Let's see … fantazing? No — fantasticazing? Nah, sounds horrible …" He opened his eyes wide. "I know! Fuckazing! You're fuckazing, Hermione," he told her, looking very proud of himself.

Hermione stared at him in amused incredulity. "_Fuckazing_? Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he said, grinning.

Hermione looked at him for a bit and then laughed, shaking her head.

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you, too," he said now serious. He caressed her face lovingly. "And, you know, I'm not joking: you're really, really fuckazing."

Hermione stared into his eyes. "Why?"

"That crazy bitch used the Cruciatus Curse on you for more than five minutes, and, less than three hours later, you're laughing."

Hermione shivered, and put her arms around herself. "I wasn't laughing out of merriment, Ron."

"Yeah, I know."

Both fell silent, thinking about how much had happened that day, how much things had changed, and how much they had discovered.

Apparently, You-Know-Who had cast a Taboo Jinx on his name, and whenever someone used it, the protective charms protecting them broke and the Ministry was alerted.

So, when Harry had said the name, Snatchers — bounty-hunters searching for runaways — had found them. After realising they had captured Harry Potter himself and not just another Muggleborn, they had taken them, along with Dean and a goblin named Griphook, to Malfoy Manor, the headquarters of the Death Eaters. Fortunately, _He_ was not there, but Bellatrix Lestrange was, and, after having seen the Sword of Gryffindor, which was supposed to be in her vault, she had gone even crazier and had tortured Hermione for information.

It had been a miracle that they had got out of there alive, rescuing not just Griphook and Dean, but also Luna and Mr Ollivander, who had also been held as prisoners at Malfoy Manor. They had escaped to this place, Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's home, thanks to Dobby, who had paid with his life, and a mystery person who seemed to be keeping an eye on them through the piece of broken glass Sirius had given Harry years ago.

It had been a dreadful, terribly frightening experience, but, thanks to it, Harry had guessed that another horcrux was inside Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts. That revelation, and maybe something else, had caused a change on his best friend. He seemed to have forgotten about the Hallows a bit (though he had asked Ollivander about the Elder Wand) and had put him back on track in the mission to find and destroy the horcruxes.

Now they just had to break into Gringotts, with the help of a runaway goblin. Easy, right?

"What?" Hermione asked him, and he realised he had snorted loudly.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about the mission ahead."

"Ah, that," nodded Hermione. She frowned a bit. "I don't like the idea of double-crossing Griphook, Ron."

Ron supressed a groan. "Yeah, well, you wouldn't be you if you agreed, but, what other choice do we have? If we give him the sword, we'll never manage to destroy the horcruxes; if we don't, he won't help us. He left us with no choice. And, well, Harry plans to give the sword to him in any case, just not until — well, until we don't need it anymore."

Hermione grunted noncommittally. "What I'd love to know is how they got Ginny out of Hogwarts," she said. "I mean, I heard Bill telling Fleur they had put the family safe here and at your Aunt Muriel's. But Ginny was at Hogwarts."

"No idea," Ron answered. "Apparently, the Order has been in contact with the DA during the entire school year. Maybe they used one of the old tunnels."

"Surely those would have been put out of use?" she wondered.

Ron shrugged, and just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Hermione shouted.

The door opened and Fleur walked in, a tray with bread and a steaming plate full of soup floating just before her.

"'Ello, 'Ermione. I brought you dinner. You need to eat to get your strength back."

Hermione stared at the French woman, obviously touched. "Oh, Fleur, you shouldn't have bothered bringing it here! I can eat downstairs with everyone else!"

"You need your rest," Fleur said simply, making the tray float so it was just hovering over Hermione's legs. "Do you need anyzzing else? Do you feel any pain?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, no. I just feel a bit sore, and tired." She looked at the older witch in the eye. "Thank you very much, for everything."

Fleur smiled brightly, took Hermione's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "Zat's what family is for, isn't it?" she commented, glancing at Ron. Hermione couldn't help but blush. "Now, I'll leave you two alone. Ron, dinner will be served in ten minutes. Can you bring the tray back once she finishes?" she asked, and he nodded. "And don't linger 'ere, she needs 'er rest," she added, in a tone that reminded both Ron and Hermione of his mother. He nodded again and she left the room. Hermione took her spoon and began to eat. She almost moaned in delight.

"Good?" he asked, curious.

"Not as good as your mother's, but it's really tasty. And after all those months, a nice homemade meal tastes like heaven."

Ron laughed.

Hermione ate in silence, with Ron watching her. When she finished, he put the tray away, and she got under the covers, sighing.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked, tucking her in. She shook her head.

"Thank you," she said. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. She reached for his hand. "I heard you, when I was with her. It gave me strength to keep going, because at certain point I almost wished she killed me to stop the pain." Ron felt his blood turn cold in his veins at those words.

"Fucking crazy bitch," he muttered between gritted teeth. "If I ever see her again, I swear I'll —"

"Shhhh," she said, putting a finger over his lips. "Don't talk like that. We survived, that's what counts."

He lowered his head so their foreheads were touching. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he confessed in a shaking voice.

"I'm here," she whispered, cupping his face. She gave him a peck on his lips. "I'm here, with you. We're alive, the three of us."

"Yeah," he whispered back. "I love you, Hermione. So much."

"I love you too."

"I'd wish I could stay here."

"I'd love that, too. But I don't think it'd be very comfortable for Luna."

Ron laughed, "Well, I bet she wouldn't mind in the slightest. Fleur, on the other side …" he trailed off. "Which I don't really get. As if she and Bill hadn't shagged and slept together before they were married!" he protested, and then shook his head. "I think my Mum has been a bad influence on her."

Hermione stared at him, open-mouthed, and then laughed.

"It's true," Ron said, pouting a bit, and Hermione chuckled again. Ron sighed, reluctant to go but knowing he would have to and gave her another kiss. "I'd better go down. You rest, okay?"

She nodded, and Ron left the room.

— o —

The days in Shell Cottage passed quickly, and though Harry, Ron and Hermione spent almost all their time planning how to break into Gringotts with Griphook, it was easy for them to lose themselves in the peace of that beach, the comfort of being in a true house, warm, dry, cared for and enjoying three good meals a day.

After a week, Hermione had recovered completely, at least physically. The first days, Fleur had given her a soft Dreamless Potion, but, once she had stopped taking it, she had started to suffer from nightmares, reliving Bellatrix's interrogation over and over again. Both Fleur and Ron had insisted for her to take the potion again, but she refused, saying that she needed to get the trauma and fear out of her system. Ron wished he could stay with her at nights, and not just for her sake. He was having his own set of bad dreams, though they were not as dreadful as hers. Not being able to sleep together, they tried to make the most of the time they had, going for long walks once their daily sessions with Griphook finished.

They would walk along the shore, relishing in the peace, the relaxing sound of the waves hitting the beach and the comfort of their entwined hands.

And the kisses.

They hadn't done anything else since they had arrived here, and though Ron hadn't minded — well, not _much_, Hermione had need to recover, after all — it was obvious, by the way their kisses were becoming more heated every day, that they missed the physical aspect of their relationship.

Ron sighed as he took on the appearance of Hermione while she walked towards him from the house. She was wearing a simple, knee-length skirt that Fleur had lent her and a t-shirt that showed a little bit of cleavage. Her hair was flaming all around her head due to the breeze, while she unsuccessfully tried to keep it off her face.

She looked simply beautiful.

Beautiful and so damn sexy it almost hurt.

"Hi," he told her, smiling in that way he knew made him look a bit dumb, but which he didn't mind when he was alone with her.

"Hi," she said, beaming at him. She outstretched her arm towards him and he took her hand in his.

They began to walk, getting away from the house. They knew they couldn't go too far, so they usually went past a rock formation, sat there for a bit, and then went back, sometimes repeating.

They walked in silence until they reached what both of them liked to call 'their spot:' a low, rather comfortable rock just in the middle of the sand, not far from the shoreline. Once there, they sat closely and just stared at the sea.

"You look so beautiful," he told her out of the blue.

Hermione turned her head to look at him and smiled. "I'm wearing the same clothes I wore all day, Ron."

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you before, did I?"

"Well — thank you," she said. "You look good, too."

"It's just jeans and a t-shirt."

"It's just a skirt and a t-shirt," she replied, amused.

Ron laughed. "Well, yeah, but your legs look amazing, you know. And your tits."

Hermione laughed heartily, making her breasts bounce a bit. Ron licked his lips.

"Are you staring at my boobs, Ronald Weasley?" she asked in mock offense.

"You can't blame me," he responded. "They look bloody amazing and it's been more than a week since the last time I saw them."

"So you want to see them?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmmh," he said, putting a fake thoughtful expression on his face. "No, I'd rather work on a Potions assignment. Much more exciting."

She laughed once more and then kissed him. It was just a soft kiss, but Ron put his arms around her body and brought her into him, deepening it. When their tongues got involved in the kiss, they moaned into each other's mouth. They kept snogging for two full minutes, until, suddenly, Hermione moved and, without breaking the kiss, straddled his lap, putting her arms on his shoulders and crossing them behind his neck.

"Mmmmh, Hermione," he moaned when he felt her move over his already hard dick. He put his hands on her thighs and moaned again when he found bare skin. Due to her position, her skirt had ridden up considerably, revealing most of her legs. He caressed them, moving his palms over her toned thighs, eliciting new, wonderful moans from her.

"Ron …" she said before kissing him again with unrestrained passion.

"Fuck, Hermione … Won't — won't you get cold?" he asked when she freed his mouth to trace his jaw with kisses.

"I'm rather warm, in fact," she replied, sucking on his earlobe.

"Fuuuck, love — you're making me hard."

She shifted on his lap, grinding her cunt against his straining cock. "You're already very hard," she replied, and claimed his mouth once more. Ron groaned, and slid his hands under her skirt, cupping her cotton-clad bum. He squeezed hard, relishing in the softness and roundness of her cheeks. She just ground on him harder. Eight days in a crowded house had given him very little opportunities to relieve himself, and so he soon found himself about to burst.

"Are you — horny, Hermione?" he asked, breaking the kiss to get much needed air and to look into her eyes. The way she was looking at him sent shivers of pleasure down his spine, making his cock twitch.

"Yes," she affirmed unashamedly. "It's been days and days with just snogging and I think I'm reaching my breaking point, Ron."

"So — you want me to make you cum, then?"

"I'd rather we both cum," she said, moving her hands to his jeans. Quickly, she unbuttoned them and lowered the zip. "Can you raise your bum a bit?" she asked, breathing deeply. She was obviously excited about this, which Ron very much liked. He nodded and, grabbing her by the bum, raised both his bodies. As soon as she could, he lowered his trousers a bit and took out his cock. Ron moaned when she touched him, and sat down once more. Hermione, her lust-filled gaze locked on his, began to pump him ardently with one hand, while she used the other to support herself on his neck and play with his hair.

"Fuck, Hermione, you need to stop or — ooh, shit, that's so good!"

"Can you cum and keep going and cum once more?" she asked with ragged breath.

"Fuck, Hermione. You know I can. Right now I think I'll be hard until next Christmas!"

"Good then," she said happily. "Now rip off my panties, Ron."

"Bloody hell," he swore. But as he was talking, he moved his right hand to between her legs. His balls tightened when he felt how hot and wet she was. Staring into her eyes, he grabbed the crotch of her panties and, after a very brief pause, pulled hard.

They ripped, and Hermione moaned, her expression getting even more lustful. Needy, in fact. Ron slid two fingers along her slit, caressing her lips and her pubic hair. Next, he sought her clit and rubbed it a bit. She moaned and began to move her hips, grinding against his hand.

"Feels good, love?"

"Mmmmh, oooh, Ron, yesss!" she squealed. "I missed your touch so much." She closed her eyes and moaned again, even louder, making Ron's entire body tingle with pleasure. When she opened her eyes again, she fixed them on his. Her gaze was feral. "But this will feel much better," she commented and, releasing his cock, she slapped his hand away. Then grasped his dick once more and shifted on his lap. "Keep my skirt out of the way," she instructed him. He grasped the fabric and raised it, pressing his hand against her belly. Now without barriers between them, she positioned herself above his cock and then dropped onto his lap, taking his entire cock in her cunt and slapping soundly against his thighs.

"Aaaah, fuck, Hermi-o-knee!"

"Oooh, Ron, mmmmh. It feels so good, so good. I missed you amazing cock. Oh, it feels wonderful moving inside my pussy," she moaned as she began to ride him, slowly, as if savouring the joining after so long.

"Fuck, Hermione, you're so tight and wet. My dick is in heaven right now," he blurted out, cupping her ass once more to help her move a bit faster.

"You want it faster, Ron?" she teased.

"Fuck, yeah! Harder, Hermione, please!"

"You want to cum, don't you?" she asked, embracing him and kissing his neck an jaw while she whispered. "Don't you, Ron? You want to cum in my hot, tight pussy?"

"Hermioneee," he moaned, thrusting upwards as much as he could.

"I'm close too, Ron. It's been so long without your wonderful dick," she said, giving in and moving faster. "I want to cum at least twice. At least twice. Oooh, God, it feels amazing … so fucking good …"

The initial, slow ride, turned into a fast fuck, as they both surrendered to their needs. The wet, squelching sounds of her pussy grinding against his crotch was mind-blowing, and the way she felt around him, the lust-filled expression on her face …

"Fuck, gonna cum, Hermione."

"Mmmh, are you going to fill my pussy up with cum, Ron? Are you?"

"Ooooh, fuuuuuuuck!" Ron yelled, his hips bucking erratically as he unloaded deep inside her. Hermione moaned, too, clenching her cunt around him to milk him completely. "Aaah, Hermione, I'm cumming! After those pitiful wanks in the shower I'm finally cumming in your pussy! Merlin's fucking pants, yessss!"

"Yes, Ron, yes! Come inside me, oh, gods, I love when you cum inside me. I'm about to cum too. Oh, yes, just there. I'm just there! I — Aaaaah, yesyesyesyes! Fuuuck, Ron!" she screamed when she came wildly around him. Ron kept moving, his orgasm ebbing away but his cock almost completely hard. He kept pushing and, when she threw her head backwards, he closed his mouth around her clothed nipples, sucking on her through her shirt and bra.

Once she came down from the high or her orgasm, she sagged against him for a bit. Ron kissed and sucked her neck, his dick having hardened completely once more and feeling quite good inside her tight, hot hole. He squeezed her ass possessively.

Hermione pulled a bit away from him, using his shoulder for support, and looked at him lovingly.

"That was amazing," she said.

"Yeah. Didn't know you had a thing for public sex," he commented, grinning.

She slapped him on the arm. "Don't be an idiot, we're alone!"

"Well, someone could decide to take a stroll on the beach and see us fucking."

"Tinworth is in the other direction," Hermione said. "And now, are you going to keep saying idiotic things, or are we going to keep fucking?"

"Fuck, love, when you talk like that you drive me mad," he told her, his voice husky. "Do you want to ride my cock again?"

"It would be nice, but …" She just lifted her body, releasing his cock from her marvellous heat and put her hands on the rock next to the one he was sitting on. She arched her back, pushing her ass on the air, and looked at him sultrily.

"Why don't you take me from behind, Ron? I want to feel your hips slamming against my ass."

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, and his cock gave a jerk, as if it agreed to that idea. Ron moved as quickly as he could, with his jeans around his thighs, and positioned himself behind his girlfriend, who shook her ass invitingly. Ron groaned and caressed her ass reverently over the skirt, before lifting it and bunching it on her back, revealing her naked, delicious bum. He gave her a squeeze.

"Mmmh, l really like this," he commented, grinning brightly.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione said impatiently, shaking her ass once more.

"Want my cock, Hermione?" he asked, grabbing her by the hips and pointing his aching dick towards her inviting pussy.

"You know I do! Now fuck me silly with it!" she ordered, looking at him over her shoulder.

Ron, keeping his eyes fixed on hers, thrust forwards quite forcefully, burying himself back in her, his lower belly slamming against her cheeks. The sound in itself was amazing, but so was the sudden change in Hermione's expression when her twat was filled once more.

"Aaah, yes, like that, Ron! I'm tired of being treated delicately because of what happened. I'm completely recovered and I want you to give it to me hard and fast."

"Yes, milady," he said, delighted by her words, and began to thrust happily, not going as hard as he could, but, still, rather vigorously. Hermione moaned in approval and pushed backwards, wanting to get him even deeper in her love hole.

"Fuck, this —" _slam!_ "— feels so —" _slam!_ "— fucking —" _slam!_ "— good!" he shouted, thrusting not as fast but very deep.

"Aaah, Ron, yes! I love it deep like that! But I need it faster! Move faster!" she demanded.

"Like this?" he asked, his voice strained as he increased his tempo, his hips and belly slapping her ass quite noisily every time he buried himself to the hilt in her needy pussy. "You like it — _fuck!_ — like this, 'Ermione?"

"Ooooh, yes, Ron, yes! Just like that! Ah, I missed your animal side when you fuck me from behind! You — love — the sight of my ass — when I bend over — for you, right, Ron?"

"Fuck, yeah, it is so sexy!" he responded, his eyes fixed on her round, perfect bum.

"Can you — _Unngh, Ron!_ — see my asshole?"

"Mmmh, not right now. Why?" he asked. His cock twitched. Was she going to ask him to fuck her in the ass?

"Pull my cheeks apart! Touch my asshole, Ron! Rub it while you fuck me!"

Ron practically roared. He grabbed her buttocks roughly and pulled at them, baring her little puckered hole and giving him a better view of his cock ramming into her pussy.

"It looks delicious, Hermione," he said, going harder. Struck by an idea, he gathered some spit in his mouth and then, shoving his cock as deep as he could, stopped briefly and let the spit fall from his mouth. It landed just above her hole. Hermione, having felt it, turned her head once more to look at him. She looked amazing, with her flushed cheeks, her wild hair and eyes full of desire.

Ron stared at her, and giving her a smug grin, used his right thumb to spread the saliva all around her anus. Hermione closed her eyes and opened her mouth in a silent moan. Ron's grin widened. He rimmed her faster, pressing a bit harder, though not penetrating her.

He resumed moving his cock in and out of her pussy hard and fast.

"Aaaah, Ron, I'm getting close!"

"Yeah," Ron said huskily. "I want to feel you pussy fluttering all around me when you cum hard, Hermione. I want you to milk me with your wonderful fanny."

"Uuunngh, oh, fuck … Tell me how much you love me, Ron," she asked between moans as she arched her back more, her body surrendering to the pleasure she was feeling. "Tell me how much you love fucking my tight, hot pussy! Tell me!"

Ron pushed his thumb into her asshole, making her squeal, and thrust very hard and deep. "I love — you — so — fucking — much — it — almost hurts!" he shouted at her, keeping the same pace. "I'd die for you, Hermione, but I'll live so I'll be able to keep fucking this wonderful — tight — hot — wet pussy of yours! I love fucking your cunt! I love fucking your ass! I love fucking you hot, snug ass! I love fucking your tits! I love fucking you throat!" Ron finished, thrusting so hard he almost slammed her into the rock, his thumb going deeper than before in her ass.

Hermione came wailing.

"Rooooon! Oh, Ron, I'm cumming! I love you! I love you! Oh, fuck, I'm cumming, Roon!"

Her moans and the spasms of her pussy was Ron's undoing, too. He gave her a few hard thrusts, his cock spurting with each one, clouding his mind in pleasure.

He leaned onto her back as she supported herself against the rock, their breathing hard and uneven.

"We should move," she said after a bit, turning her head to look at him. "Someone could come."

"Well, someone has already come," he responded cheekily. "Twice."

Hermione tried to look harsh, but failed miserably, shaking her head with a smile.

Ron laughed, looking smug. "Admit it, you can't be annoyed at me when I've just made you cum that hard."

"Oh, you did all the work, didn't you?" she asked, disentangling her body from his and turned round to face him. She adjusted her skirt, in a way that Ron found strangely arousing. He shrugged in response.

She looked around, searching, and then grabbed her torn panties from the sand. She stared at them and then used her wand to repair them.

Ron groaned.

"What?" she asked.

"I prefer you without knickers, you know."

Hermione looked down, at his still visible cock. "Well, I am rather fond of seeing you with you cock out, but you should get your trousers and pants up."

"Hermione, you should talk like that all the time. Those things you said while we were fucking … Merlin, it was so hot."

"Well, if I did, it wouldn't be so arousing, don't you think?" she replied, watching him tuck his cock back in and dress himself. "Besides, I just can't do that. It's much more difficult when we're not having sex — or about to have it."

"Or having just had it," added Ron.

"Yes," she admitted. She stepped into her knickers and then pulled them up, giving him quite a display. He licked his lips.

"Admit it, you want me to rip them off you again."

"No, I'm pretty satisfied now. I think I could wait long enough to take them off the normal way."

Ron groaned again and, taking her in his arms, kissed her. Passionately. She responded in kind, her hands cupping his bum and giving him a squeeze.

"A bit frisky, aren't you?" he joked. Hermione, as response, squeezed him once more and then broke the kiss.

"I needed that," she said, her tone a bit more serious.

"Yeah, I noticed. So did I," he replied.

"I mean, after everything … I'm still coping, Ron. When I close the eyes at night I sometimes see her."

Ron cupped her chin and looked at her seriously. "I still have nightmares, too. Sometimes I see her killing you before I can reach you. Other times they force me to watch you and Harry being executed. It's horrible."

Hermione nodded. "But they are getting easier to deal with," she assured him. "I don't want to be afraid of her, Ron. I want to be able to face her, to prove to her that she's nothing."

"I don't want you to have to face her again. Ever," he said vehemently.

"But it'll happen. If we're to fight him, she'll be there."

Ron embraced her again and put a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know," he said, and then lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "You're so strong and brave. And I'm so proud of you."

She beamed at him and gave him a soft kiss. "We should go back, the Sun will set soon."

"Mmmh, so you only brought me here to have your way with me, then?" he teased.

"Of course," she nodded, grinning wickedly. "I had some needs, and you tended to them."

Ron tried to look affronted. "So you used me, you scarlet woman? I'm so offended!"

Hermione laughed, and Ron soon followed.

"We're a couple of idiots, aren't we?" he commented, as they started their way back, hand in hand.

"Well, maybe, but, in any case, we're a couple of sexually satisfied idiots," she pointed out.

"That we are," Ron nodded, laughing again.

They walked back to the cottage, playfully bumping into each other and with big smiles on their faces. When they were approaching the house, they saw Harry, standing next to Dobby's grave, deep in thought.

"Hey, Mate," Ron said as they approached him. Harry moved his head to look at them, a grave expression on his face.

"What happened?" he asked them, frowning a bit. "Why are you smiling that —" He stopped mid-sentence, and then shook his head. "Forget I asked. Most surely I don't want to know, do I?"

"Most surely," Ron confirmed sheepishly.

Hermione blushed a bit and asked, trying to change the subject, "What were you thinking about, Harry?"

"I had another vision."

"You get loads of them," pointed out Ron.

"Because you're actively trying to have them," Hermione added, somewhat accusingly. "You're not making the least effort to stop them."

Harry looked at Hermione, ready to retort, but Ron intervened before he could say anything. "What did you see?"

"He's found Grindelwald. It happens that he was still alive, prisoner at Nurmengard. He killed him, so — well, so he now knows where the Elder Wand is."

"What!?" asked Ron, alarmed. "And where is it?"

"At Hogwarts," responded Harry calmly, not reacting to his friends' looks of astonishment. "It is obvious, isn't it? Dumbledore beat Grindelwald in 1945. Grindelwald had stolen the wand from Gregorovitch, attacking and Stunning him. Then he used it to become even more powerful. But when he was finally overpowered, its ownership passed to the wizard who had defeated him. So it is with him, in his tomb."

"Then we should go!" Ron pressed, not understanding how Harry could feel so calm when You-Know-Who was about to get even more power. "If we can reach it before him —"

"It's too late," Harry explained. "He's already there. He's just broke into the tomb."

"WHAT!?" Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're telling us that, besides how powerful he already is, he now possesses the unbeatable wand!?"

Harry seemed doubtful for a moment, but then spoke rather resolutely. "Dumbledore didn't want me to have that wand. He wanted us to destroy the horcruxes."

"But — But —"

"Harry's right," interjected Hermione, and Ron rounded on her, staring at her as if she had become insane, too. "Harry wouldn't, ever, have desecrated Dumbledore's resting place like that," she continued.

"But it's the Elder Wand! How are we going to defeat him, Harry?"

"Dunno," he said, looking unsure. "I just — if we trust Dumbledore …"

"Exactly," agreed Hermione.

"Dumbledore makes mistakes too," argued Ron, who couldn't understand how his friends could be so nonchalant about the fact that the most powerful Dark wizard in history now owned the most powerful wand ever made. "Maybe he didn't imagine You-Know-Who would find out about the wand!"

Harry seemed even more thoughtful after Ron's words. "Maybe," he said simply.

"_Maybe?_"

"Anyway, now it's too late to do anything. He's got it."

Ron wanted to argue, and opened his mouth to say something, but, when he realised there was nothing else to say, he closed it again. Harry was right, it was done. He only hoped it wouldn't cost them their lives.

— o —

"Don't you think it is amazing?" Hermione asked Ron as they cleaned the kitchen after dinner. They were lingering, taking advantage of the time to be just by themselves. It had been raining the last days, so they hadn't been able to go on one of their walks, and it was very hard to be alone in the crowded house. "Lupin and Tonks have a son."

"Yeah," nodded Ron, glancing at her and smiling slightly. "And they chose Harry as godfather. I hadn't seen him smile like that in ages."

Hermione nodded, grinning. They fell silent for a bit, both deep in their thoughts, just enjoying being together. Ron glanced at her once more, as she dried the plates one by one and sent them flying to their place in the cabinets. It felt so right, being with her like this. It felt — _homely_, plain and simple.

"Do you ever think about it?" he asked before he could stop himself. Hermione looked at him, a question on her face.

"Think about what?" she asked when he didn't say anything else.

Ron sighed. "About — well, about — you know, having children."

Hermione opened her eyes wide, shocked by the question.

"Well …" she said after a bit. "Not specifically, you know. I mean, I'm just eighteen, Ron. But I do want children. One day. I want to finish Hogwarts first, then find a good job and get settled. Maybe travel a bit and enjoy life, but after that yes, I want children. I mean, maybe in eight or nine years. I don't know." She stared at him. "What about you?"

"Well, of course I want children. I mean, I am a Weasley, ain't I? But yeah, one day, as you say. Not as many as seven, of course. And —" he made a pause, gulping, "well, with you. I can't imagine having children with anyone else."

Hermione just stared at him, making him feel very nervous. "We have been together just for a year, Ron."

Ron knew she was right, and that what she said was logical, and that in the Muggle world is was rare for a couple formed in school to last long enough to get married, but that didn't stop him from feeling disappointed … and even a bit rejected.

"I know," he said, turning his head to look at a couple of trays that were still dirty. He resumed cleaning them.

He glanced at her when he felt her grab his hand softly and lovingly. "I can't imagine being with anyone that isn't you, Ron, let alone having children with another man."

"Really?" he asked, a grin breaking into his face.

She nodded. "I love you. This year we've been together has been wonderful, despite everything. You make me laugh, you challenge me, you make me feel strong, and smart, and beautiful."

"You're all those things, you don't need me to tell you."

"You make me happy."

Ron couldn't wait anymore. He leaned against her and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, turning it into a full-blown snog. Ron put his own hands on her hips, sliding them to touch her ass, and she kissed him even more fiercely.

Suddenly, the door opened and they pulled apart quickly, turning their heads to look at an amused Fleur.

"I just wanted to get some biscuits," she commented, walking to a cabinet and taking a box. She walked back to the door leading to the living room and turned her head to smile at them. "I know zat ze 'ouse is very full right now. So enjoy your time," she added in a conspiratorial low voice. Then turned once more and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Ron's gaze drifted back to Hermione, who looked a bit flushed. "Can we go on, then?" he asked, getting closer to her once more and putting his hands back on her waist.

"We should finish here," she replied, looking up at him.

"But that was an amazing kiss. I've missed you these past days. And before you say anything, I know we are together all the time, but —"

"I know," she said, interrupting him, then got on her tiptoes to give him a peck on his lips. "I missed you too." Her eyes shone with mischief, and she added, "I've been taking more time than usual in the shower."

Ron groaned. "Fuck, Hermione …"

"Haven't you, Ron?" she asked, her voice playful. Her eyes were gleaming with naughtiness.

"You know I have," he responded, and then kissed her hard. When he pulled away, he looked at her and just blurted out, "Meet me in the bathroom. Later, once everyone is asleep."

"What?" she asked, blinking.

"Meet me in the bathroom at midnight. We can have a quickie," he muttered, lowering his mouth to her jaw and peppering it with kisses.

"_Are you serious?"_ she asked, her eyes closed.

"'Course I am. I need you, Hermione," he declared, squeezing her ass. "I need to be inside you so badly. Don't you need it as well? To feel me?"

"Yes," she nodded, and let out a little moan when he sucked on her earlobe. "Okay," she agreed, surrendering, while her hands moved up and down his back. "We'll meet there at midnight. Now we'd better stop before I've got to change my knickers."

Ron growled. "Fuck, talk like that and I'll never be able to walk into the other room," he said.

Hermione looked down, at his tented trousers, and giggled. Smiling wickedly at him, she lowered her right hand and squeezed his cock, making him throb.

"Hermioneee …" he whined.

She laughed and pulled away from him. "Well, as you are in quite a state right now and can't leave, you can finish cleaning those trays, can't you?" she said in a teasing tone. "See you later, love," she added, giving him a peck on his lips and walking past him towards the door. Ron watched the sway of her hips and how good her bum looked in those jeans she was wearing.

"You're devilish," he told her. Hermione looked at him over her shoulder and winked at him, a bright smile on her face.

"Love you too," she just said, exiting the room and closing the door.

Ron shook his head and, with a sigh, grabbed his wand to finish cleaning the kitchen.

— o —

A couple of hours later, Ron was lying on his camp bed in the living room, patiently waiting for the midnight. Harry and Dean had fallen asleep long ago, but Ron had not dared to sleep even for a bit, fearing he wouldn't get up in time. Besides, the anticipation he felt wouldn't have let him rest, anyway. Finally, after what for him felt like an eternity, he heard the clock chime, indicating the beginning of a new day. Trying to act calmly, he got up slowly, as if he just really wanted to go to the loo. Carefully, he climbed up the stairs and approached the bathroom. His heart rate sped up when he saw the light coming from under the door. He knocked softly. "Hermione?"

The door opened, revealing his girlfriend, who looked rather nervous. She grabbed him by the sleeve of his pyjamas and pulled him into the room. Then she closed the door, and Ron could take a good look at her. She was wearing a pale blue nightdress that ended just above her knees. It was rather conservative, yet Ron thought she looked good enough to eat.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," she told him, her voice very low. "I mean, what if the others wake up?"

"Fleur and Bill have their own bathroom," Ron explained, trying to calm her. "Harry — well, Harry knows, and Dean and Luna … Well, if they come, you answer if it is Luna, and I if it is Dean. You can charm the door so that we hear if anyone is outside, but they can't hear us."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, and then nodded, casting the charms. The moment she finished, he grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, while he leaned against the basin. He slid his hands down her sides, staring into her beautiful brown eyes. "At least alone," he muttered.

"Yes," she nodded. Ron lowered his head and kissed her full on the lips. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn into a passionate snog, their hands roaming over the other's body. Soon, Ron's were on her round ass, squeezing her supple flesh wantonly and making her moan. After a bit, she turned them round and pushed him to sit on the toilet.

"Lower your trousers and pants, Ron," she demanded, her chest heaving. He could see her hard nipples and realised she wasn't wearing a bra. "Now, Ron," she repeated, and he hurried to comply, sitting on the lid of the toilet with the trousers around his ankles, his cock pointing up from between his legs. Hermione took a good look at it and then slid her hands down her body until she grasped the hem of her nightdress. She lifted it slowly, revealing her thighs first and then her bare pussy to him.

"Fuck, you aren't wearing panties!" he exclaimed, delighted.

"Easier access," she said with a smile, moving towards him. Ron stroked his cock a few times, getting it ready to penetrate her. Hermione, however, had other ideas. She put her right foot on his left thigh, giving him a privileged view of her cunt. "Why don't you have a taste?" she suggested.

Ron groaned and put his lips on her knee, moving them along her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to his favourite place in the world. When he got closer to her pussy, he pushed her leg to the side, and pulled her closer to him by her left hip. Hermione put her own hand on his head for support. Ron looked up and saw her eager expression as she watched him.

Ron took out his tongue and gave her a lick, making her moan. "Rooon …"

"Fuck, love, you taste amazing. I missed eating your sweet, juicy pussy."

"Lick it, then. Eat me good."

Ron kept licking, but this definitively wasn't the most comfortable position to do it so, after a bit, he pushed her backwards. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but, before she could utter a word, Ron knelt on the floor and put her right leg on his shoulder.

"Now this is more like it," he commented, before getting back to the task. Hermione held onto his hair and moaned. Ron lapped at her clit, wanting do devour her. She just tasted divine, and Ron wanted more than anything to feel her cumming on his mouth. After a bit lapping at her clit, he pressed his face harder against her and stretched his tongue, rimming her entrance.

"Mmmmh, Ron, yesss …"

Ron continued licking her, enjoying the juices that were now pouring from her swollen cunt, until he felt her tremble a bit. He knew she wasn't close enough to cum, but she was getting weak on her knees. Wanting to continue, Ron moved away and pushed her against the basin.

"Get up," he demanded, his voice husky. Hermione licked her lips, her gaze full of lust, and obliged eagerly. She leaned against the mirror and opened her legs wide in invitation.

"Come on, Ron, come on. You got me so worked up, I need release!"

"I'll give it to you," Ron replied, positioning himself between her legs and resuming his actions on her wet, ready sex.

This way, he could reach with his tongue deep into her hole, and he wiggled it around, sucking on her delicious juices. After a bit, excited by her moans, he put his left thumb on her clit, moving it in circles, and shoved his right index finger in her asshole, effectively doing a triple assault on her body.

Hermione grabbed her own tits and arched her back, squealing in pleasure. Ron's cock twitched at the sound and he moved his fingers quicker, getting her closer and closer to her climax.

"Cum for me, Hermione. Cum in my mouth, love!"

"Ooooh, Rooooon! I'm just there!" she cried, bucking her hips against his face. "Just there! Oh, God, add another finger in my ass! Just another!"

Ron did, though carefully, and kept moving his thumb and tongue in her. He could feel her gushing into his tongue and chin and knew that she was just about to cum.

And, effectively, in less than ten seconds, she was trashing upon the basin so violently that he feared he would have to use his hands to hold her. However, she managed to control her body enough for Ron to continue with his actions, prolonging her powerful orgasm.

The moment she started to relax, an expression of profound satisfaction on her face, Ron got up and, without warning, held her by her hips and shoved his cock into her pussy in one hard thrust. Ron moaned in delight, and Hermione's eyes snapped open.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione, yes! So fucking tight and wet!" he howled, starting to move in and out of her delightful body.

"Gods, Ron!"

"Like it, Hermione?" he asked, his voice strained with the effort he was making, as he was fucking her really hard, his groin slamming noisily against her crotch. "You like me fucking you hard like this?"

"Yes, Ron, yes! Don't stop! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

"And you had doubts about doing this," he said, smirking, moving his right hand to her tits to knead them.

"Mmmmh, yes, Ron, yes, sometimes you've got the most amazing ideas! Now stop talking and keep fucking me! Give me your entire cock!"

Ron growled and gave it hard to her, their groins slamming noisily. They were grunting and moaning very loudly, and, had they not cast charms on the bathroom, they surely would have waked up the entire house.

As Ron increased even more the power of his thrusts, burying his cock to the hilt every time and making his balls slap against her bum, Ron watched the mirror, who was moving with their forceful fucking.

"Her-mionee, the — mirror …" he managed to say. Hermione, however, kept massaging her tits. "Hermione — if we kept at it like this it's going to — _fuck!_ — crash!"

"Do not dare slowing down!" she warned him, opening her eyes. "We can repair it later, keep going!"

"Yeah?" he asked, excited by her demands. "Beg me for it, then!" he ordered, lowering the intensity of his thrusts.

"Ron, don't slow down! Pound hard into my pussy! Aaah, fuck, pound me! Fuck me raw! Ooh, gods, I'm about to cum agaaaain!"

"Are you, 'Ermionee? Are you going to cum all around my fucking cock?"

"Yes, YES! Unnggh, fuck, almost there, Ron! Almost there!" her entire body contorting under his assault, she moved one of her hands to her clit and rubbed it in circles, bringing herself to the edge in seconds. "OOOH, RON, FUUUCK! Ohhhh, I'm cumming again! Aaaah, yes, yes, fuck, yesss!"

"Oh, yeah, milk my cock! Fuck, I can feel your sweet, fantastic pussy clenching all around my cock! Unnngh, fuck, it feels so goooood!"

"Cum inside me, Ron! Cum now! NOW!" she shouted, moving her hands to his bum and pressing him even more against her as her orgasm finished.

Ron felt his self-control snap, and, squeezing hard her left tit, shoved his cock to the hilt in her cunt and unloaded powerfully, shooting spurt after spurt of pent-up cum into her eager body. She brought his mouth to hers and they kissed hungrily as his cock twitched and spurted inside her.

"Aaah, fuck … Hermione, I came so — fucking — hard!" he managed to say between pants when they broke the kiss.

"So did I. My body is still tingling with aftershocks after the two orgasms I had," she commented, a wide, bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, you came twice and I just once," he said, moving his hands to her breasts to caress them again. He pinched one nipple softly and her body trembled, a jolt of pleasure showing on her face.

"And what do you think we should we about that?" she asked coyly, biting her lower lip.

"Well," he said in mock thoughtfulness, pulling away from her and extracting his wet cock from the depths of her warm, hot pussy. "Why don't you kneel before me and suck my cock?"

"Mmmh, but it's a bit dirty, covered in our cum," she said in mock protest, her hands moving over her belly and chest, her eyes fixed on his half-hard cock.

"Yes," nodded Ron. "And I want you to savour our combined juices and clean my dick."

Hermione smiled and then looked between her own thighs. Her legs were still wide open, and she had started to leak. "Oh, it seems I'm dirty, too," she commented in fake surprise. "Why don't you clean me a bit with your tongue, and then I'll give you a blowjob you'll remember for a long time?"

Ron stared at her. "So you want me to eat my own cum from you pussy, Hermione?"

"That's exactly what I am saying, Ronald. Now get to it," she demanded, opening her legs even wider to give him and even better view of her dripping snatch.

"And then I'll shove my cock down your throat, isn't it?" he said as he knelt between her open thighs.

"And then you'll shove your big, juicy cock down my throat and make me choke on it," she confirmed, making his member twitch at the prospect.

Ron put his hand son her inner thighs and stared at her open, well-fucked pussy. Glancing at Hermione's face, which was staring back at him with a look of pure eagerness, Ron licked his lips, and then delved in, lapping at her folds.

"Oooh, Ron, yes! My pussy is so sensitive right now, you tongue feels great. Lick all around a bit more and then put your tongue in."

Ron did as told, using his thumbs to spread her cunt lips and lick her all along her slit, swallowing their combined juices. He gave her still hard clit a few laps and the lowered his tongue to her hole.

"Aaaah, Ron, mmmmh, that feels great! Watching you eat your own cum from my pussy is turning me on so muuuuch! I might want to cum again before sucking that hard cock of yours. Would you mind, Ron?" she asked, caressing his hair. "Would you — _mmmh, yess_ — mind waiting for a bit to get your cock swallowed and making me cum once more?"

Ron was dying to cum again, but seeing Hermione like that, so horny, drowning in the pleasure he was giving her, was almost as good. So, as a response, he moaned into her twat and moved his tongue around in her wet channel, reaching as far as he could. He could feel her muscles tightening around it, and he groaned at the sensation.

"Aaaah, Ron, you're amazing! Fuck, I love you much! So much! Now keep going and make me cum! Put your tongue deeper and make me cum!"

Ron groaned again and began to eat out hungrily and animalistically, as if wanting to devour her entire pussy. Hermione pulled on his hair, pressing his face against her and moaned loudly.

"Fuck, I love your pussy, Hermione!" he shouted into her folds.

"Yes, Ron, yes, love it! Love it by eating it good!"

Ron sucked on her as hard as he could and then moved to her clit, putting his lips around it and sucking while touching it with his tongue. Almost as the same time, he shoved two fingers in her cunt and began to finger-fuck her quickly.

"Ooooh, RON! Gods, I'm cumming, Ron! Oh, God, oh, God, oh God I'm cumming again, Ron! Fuuuuck, I'm cumming again! Drink my juices! Drink my — ooooh, fuck!"

Ron enjoyed immensely having her cumming on his mouth for the second time and drank eagerly everything she had to offer, lapping at her cunt to get the last of her juices.

When he was done, and she had relaxed, he got up, grinning. A quick glance to the mirror showed him his chin and mouth glistening with her cum.

"Oh, Ron …" she moaned. With no little effort, she sat up and looked down at her twat. She smiled. "Mmmh, you did a thorough job cleaning my pussy."

"That I did," he said, moving backwards and sitting on the toilet. "Now it's your turn. Suck my fucking cock, Hermione, I'm dying here."

Hermione looked down at his cock, red and angry. He was desperate to come once more. Slowly, she hopped off the basin and then knelt before him. With her eyes fixed on his, she put her hands on his knees and pushed them apart, moving to situate herself between them. Grinning at him, she cupped his bollocks and kneaded them, making him hiss in pleasure.

"You came pretty hard before, Ron. Do you have more for me in here?" she asked coyly, caressing him a bit more intensely for emphasis.

"Shit, yes! Why don't you put my prick in your mouth and drain my balls within your tight throat?"

"Gladly," she said, lowering her head and licking the underside of his cock from the bottom to the tip. "Mmmh," she muttered. "We taste so good together."

"Yeah," he said, his voice husky. "Why don't you take more?"

"Oh, yes," she said, opening her mouth and taking a couple of inches in. She closed her lips around his girth and sucked lightly, sliding up the shaft slowly.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione, that feels so good, but you're killing me. Please, don't tease. Suck my cock hard and fast, make me cum!"

Hermione grinned around him and took more of his dick in her mouth. Ron groaned at the sight and the feeling and bucked his hips, encouraging her to take more. Her eyes gleaming with mischief and lust. She clenched her lips around his girth and sucked hard and deep.

"Ah, fuuck, yeah …!"

Hermione moaned around him and took more into her mouth, starting a fast, intense blowjob while she kneaded his balls with fervour. Ron groaned again, his eyes fixed on the incredibly alluring image of his girlfriend blowing him with such devotion.

"Shit, keep sucking that cock, Love. Gods, gonna cum hard down your throat … I'll shoot so much you'll choke on it, but you'll keep sucking and will swallow it all, won't you?" he pressed, surprising even himself. He loved talking dirty, but tonight he felt he needed even more. He didn't want to go over the top with her, but he simply couldn't stop saying filthy things to her as she did such a good job on his dick.

Hermione, however, didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed excited by it and only sucked harder, determined to make him explode.

"Oh, yeah, like that! Shit, suck it, Hermione. Show me how much you love my prick! Swallow it!"

Hermione pushed herself more onto him, and his cock entered her tight throat, increasing immensely the pleasure she was giving him. She slobbered all over his dick, moving fast and hard, leaving the shaft coated in saliva every time she retreated for a bit to suck on the tip and wank him with her free hand.

Ron kept talking to her, his dirty words mixed with moans and groans for the next minutes. Hermione kept sucking, going harder and harder on him, and soon he felt on the verge of a new release.

"Bloody fuck, Hermione I'm — shit, cumming! Drink it aaaah—all!" he shouted, his entire body shaking as he exploded. He thrust into her mouth and she took it all, clenching her mouth and throat and letting him cum deep in it. He fired and fired, waves of pleasure cursing his body with each spurt.

Hermione sucked even harder, determined to not waste anything, effectively prolonging his orgasm and his pleasure. Finally, too tired and with his body trembling, he leaned backwards, sighing in bliss.

"Fuck, Hermione …"

"Liked it, did you?" she teased, still sucking on his tip lightly and giving kissed all along his slowly deflating dick.

"Merlin, yeah! That was one hell of a blowjob, Love … You surely adore that dick, don't you?" he asked, enjoying how she worshipped his cock.

"Mmmh, I do," she purred, licking along the shaft and sucking on the tip once more. "It feels and tastes amazing, Ron. And your cum … Mmmh …"

"Shit, Hermione …!"

He knew that she was exaggerating a bit for his sake — even though she really loved sucking him — but he didn't mind. He enjoyed it very much, which, of course, was the reason she did it.

She gave his dick a final kiss and got up, wiping her mouth sexily. Then she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thank you for the midnight snack," she commented cheekily. Ron laughed.

"You're still incredibly fuckazing, you know."

"So I've heard," she added, letting out a laugh. "You're never going to forget about that word, aren't you?" she asked, putting her arms on his shoulders and round his neck. Ron got up, putting his hands on her waist and smiled.

"No. Definitively no," he answered, and then leaned forwards. They kissed again, slowly, for a few minutes.

"So I had a great idea, didn't I?" he asked smugly when they pulled apart.

"Yeah, sometimes you do. I suppose you can be fuckazing as well. Sometimes," she added quickly. Ron laughed, caressing her waist over her nightdress. They kissed once more and then Hermione used her wand to clean the bathroom. "We should go to bed."

"Yeah."

"Good night, Ron," she said, giving him another kiss.

"Good night, Love."

Ron watched her leave, and then, after a couple minutes, went downstairs.

"Where were you?" Harry's voice asked, startling him.

"Merlin's pants, Harry!" Ron exclaimed with his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He squinted his eyes in the darkness and looked at his friend, who was sitting up on the couch.

"Where were you?" Harry asked once more. "Don't tell me you were in Hermione's room … Luna sleeps there as well!"

Ron's eyes darted to Dean's sleeping form. "Lower your voice!" he snapped. "And of course I wasn't in Hermione's room. I was in the loo."

"You've been gone for a while," Harry replied, his voice suspicious.

"Do you want me to tell you my bathroom activities in detail?" Ron retorted.

"No."

"Then don't ask."

"You were in there with Hermione!" Harry said, raising his voice a little. "Shit, Ron, this is your brother's house —"

"Harry, shut up! And yeah, I was in there with Hermione. Happy?" he snapped. "Now, what are you doing? Why are you still awake?"

Harry's expression darkened. "I think we should go to Gringotts in a couple of days or so. We're ready."

Ron, who was moving towards his mattress, stopped mid-walk.

"Already?"

"We've got a plan," said Harry, shrugging. He glanced at Dean's sleepy form and lowered his voice. "What if she decides to take it out of the bank? We'd be screwed. No, we need to get moving soon, Ron. People are dying and every day we do nothing I feel worse."

Ron wasn't even close to be ready to leave this haven of peace and love, but he nodded. He could only wonder how Harry must feel, having — or thinking he had, which was the same in the end — the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Okay. We'll talk to Hermione in the morning. But Harry …"

"What?"

"We're taking loads of food with us this time."

"Definitively," nodded Harry, smiling. "Definitively, Mate."

* * *

_Well, next chapter, the battle of Hogwarts and, with it, the end of the book. I won't continue this story until the epilogue equivalent._

_Though I know what the last chapter will be, I don't know how many are left. Not many, I think — six, seven, maybe eight._

_Right now I only have one more chapter ready. As I told you, this story was written over three years, with periods in which I wrote two or three chapters quickly, and dry ones in which I didn't write anything. I'll try to keep updating regularly, but I can't promise it'll be every two weeks or so. However, I've got other works in progress and in the making, so I'll keep giving you regular doses of Romione smut._

_See you!_


	23. The End of All Things

_Here's the next chapter, with a bit of delay!_

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

**The End of All Things**

Ron felt an incredibly amount of relief wash over him when, at last, his eyes found his family in the midst of the chaos that was the Great Hall and noticed that they were all alive. They looked battered and wounded, yeah, but —

His heart skipped a beat when he took the full picture in and realised that Percy was not standing with them. He had become so accustomed to his absence that he hadn't noticed at first, but, now that he had, he became aware than they were all surrounding a body lying on the floor …

A tight fear gripping him, he forced his tired body to run towards them, barely conscious that Hermione had sprinted after him.

"Mum! Dad!"

"Ron!" yelled his mother, turning round to face him. Her face was dirty and she had a deep cut on her right cheek, but otherwise she looked fine — except for the tears and her red puffy eyes.

"What happened to —?" he started to say, but stopped himself as he looked down at his fallen brother, thinking he was dead. A sudden weakness overpowering him, he felt to his knees, his eyes moistening. Despite what Percy had done to them, seeing him dead like this, when, finally, he had returned to his family, was unbearable. Why hadn't he talked to him earlier, in the Room of Requirement? Why hadn't he —?

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Percy whimpering a bit and realised that he was still breathing and alive.

"He's not dead!"

"No," said his father, his voice grave. "But, the arm …"

"Arm?" asked Ron stupidly. And it was then that he became that Percy's right arm wasn't there, and that he had a large bandage around the stump. The arm had been cut almost at the shoulder.

"Dark Magic," his Dad added, sobbing a bit. "There's no way for him to recover it, but at least he's alive. We're all alive."

Ron let out a sob, feeling the weight of everything that had happened fall upon him. He had been running on adrenaline alone, but now that they had got a moment to regroup, the horrors of the night were coming back to him in waves.

He felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder, and then he hugged her legs, burying his face in her dirty, ripped jacket. He heard her sob as well while she caressed his hair lovingly.

"He'll be all right, Ron. You'll see," she said softly and comfortingly.

Ron just nodded, wishing there were a magical way for this nightmare to be over without more death, more pain or more fear. Was it that previous morning that he had woken up in Shell Cottage? It seemed that a lifetime had passed since then. He tried to remember the past days — the talks with Harry and Dean, his time alone with Hermione, but he couldn't. Only the events of the day seemed real right now.

They had Apparated into Diagon Alley, Harry under the Invisibility Cloak with Griphook, Hermione as Bellatrix Lestrange and him as a foreign ambassador, disguised with Glamour Charms. They had managed to get to the Lestrange's vault, but, unaware that they had been discovered as impostors, they had been trapped in it. They had managed to get the cup, but had been betrayed by Griphook, who had left with the sword. Ron thought they were going to die in there, but, thanks to Hermione's quick thinking, they had escaped on the back of the blind dragon protecting the vaults.

The dragon had broken through Gringotts main hall and then through the ceiling. But Harry had fell off the back, hit by a stone. Ron and Hermione had jumped without thinking, not wanting to get separated or leave Harry in there.

Fortunately, thanks to the disturbance caused by the dragon, they had managed to flee across the roofs unnoticed, and then had Apparated to a forest, where they had set the tent.

They had discussed their options, their moods shifting from giddiness from having broken into Gringotts successfully, to dejection from the loss of their only weapon against horcruxes. They hadn't been able to think for long, though, as Harry had had a sudden vision of You-Know — No, fuck that. Harry had had a vision of fucking _Voldemort_ killing those who had heard about the golden cup in a rage. Aware that his most precious secret had been discovered, he had thought about the others and Harry had seen that the two last horcruxes were the snake, like Dumbledore had deduced, and something related to Ravenclaw that was hidden at Hogwarts.

They had Apparated to Hogsmeade, hoping to get into the castle before Voldemort could take the horcrux (he was checking on the others first, as he believed the one at the school to be safer), but the Death Eaters had put a charm to alert if someone wandered around. Fortunately, they had been saved by the owner of the Hog's Head, which, to Ron's surprise, was Dumbledore's young brother, Aberforth. There they had discovered that some students managed to get out of the castle and get food and supplies thanks to a new tunnel that connected the inn and the Room of Requirement. Aberforth had called for Neville, and then they had used the tunnel to enter Hogwarts, joining those students who had opposed Snape and the Carrow's reign.

The plan had been to just get the horcrux and leave, but things had escalated quickly. Alerted by the possible presence of Harry, Snape and the Carrows had heightened security, which resulted in McGonagall and Flitwick fighting Snape and forcing him to flee the castle.

With the school under threat, the professors and some students, along with the Order and members of the DA, had prepared to defend the castle against Voldemort's upcoming forces. Meanwhile, Harry had discovered the horcrux was Ravenclaw's old diadem, who had been put by Riddle in the Room of Requirement (as the Room of Hidden Things).

At the same time, Ron had suddenly remembered that they didn't need the sword to destroy the remaining horcruxes, as the dead basilisk, the source of the sword's ability to destroy them, was precisely there. So they had gone to Myrtle's bathroom and Ron had used his imitation skills to open the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Down there, they had gathered a bunch of fangs and Hermione had used one of them to destroy the cup.

After they had come out, things had quickly escalated into hell: fights, deadly curses flying all around, walls and ceilings crumbling, people being killed and injured …

They had retrieved the diadem from the Room of Requirement, where they had been ambushed by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe had proved capable of committing murder, using the Killing Curse and then destroying the room with Fiendfyre, from which they had barely escaped with the diadem and Malfoy and Goyle. Crabbe, however, had died as a result of his own curse. He had, inadvertently, been the destructor of the diadem for, as it turned out, Fiendfyre could destroy horcruxes as well and it had touched the diadem, leaving Nagini as the only one.

The last thing anchoring Voldemort to immortality.

Ron remembered their journey across the castle as they ran, dodging curses and fighting Death Eaters, towards the Whomping Willow. Harry had seen Voldemort in the Shrieking Shack, and they had used the old passageway to get there, where they had witnessed Voldemort murdering Snape. Unable to use all the power the Elder Wand promised, he had realised he had to kill him — as he had been the one to kill Dumbledore and, therefore, its true master — to own it at last before facing Harry.

After the heatless murdered had left, Harry had reached for the dying man and held him as he bled to death. To everyone's surprise, Snape's last action had been to give Harry some memories, which he had collected in a flask Hermione had Conjured for him.

As they made their way back to the castle, Voldemort had commanded his forces to retreat and given them a one-hour truce to regroup and tend to the injured, demanding that, before that hour was over, Harry should be handed to him, or he would annihilate them all.

And so here they were, in the Great Hall, full of people moaning and crying or just in shock. Most of them were just students, many even younger than them.

It was so unfair. And Percy … it was true that he was a prat, that he had betrayed his own family, but to lose an arm when he had made amends with them was — was … Unfair, yeah. There wasn't another word for it. Bloody unfair.

"Oh, gods, Ron!" he heard Hermione say with a loud sob, taking him out of his reverie. He moved a bit away from her and looked up at her bloody, soot-stained face. She was staring to a point beyond their group with tears in her eyes.

"What!? What!?" he asked, turning round. And then he saw them: Remus and Tonks, lying next to each other; dead. His blood turned into ice in his veins.

"NO! No!" he yelled.

"Bellatrix Lestrange killed Tonks," said George, his voice hoarse. "I tried to help, but it was too late. She seemed determined to — to do her in. When Tonks fell, she practically jumped in joy. How could she? I mean, Tonks was his niece, wasn't she?"

"Yes," confirmed Mr Weasley.

"Dolohov killed Remus," said Bill. "That monster was attacking a couple of students. Remus saved them, and Dolohov killed him in cold blood."

Ron clenched his fists in an attempt to contain his rage. Dolohov, the one who had found them after the wedding; the one who had cursed Hermione in the Department of Mysteries; the one who had killed his uncles Gideon and Fabian —

At the thought of his family, he realised, suddenly, that someone should be the most affected by Remus's death. He was, after all, the last of his father's best friends and the father of his godson …

"Harry," he said, turning around to talk to his friend. "Harry, I'm —"

"Where is he?" asked then Ginny, interrupting him.

"What?" Ron asked, getting up and looking around.

"He didn't come with you," she explained, worry etched upon her face.

"But he was just behind us when we walked into the castle!" said Hermione, looking around frantically. "Where has he gone, Ron?"

"Dunno. I thought he was here as well!"

"You don't think he'll surrender to Voldemort, do you?" Fred asked nervously.

"No, he wouldn't," replied Ron quickly, though he knew that was the kind of brave, stupid thing Harry would do. He shared a quick glance with Hermione, and he knew she feared the same.

"Maybe he needs some time to himself," suggested Bill.

They looked around, walking around the Great Hall for a bit and asking other students, but no one had seen him. Ron checked his watch and realised that half and hour had passed since Voldemort's ultimatum.

"The memories," said Hermione suddenly. "Maybe he went to Dumbledore's office to watch them?"

"Which memories?" asked Ginny.

"Maybe," said Ron, hopeful.

"Which memories?" repeated Ginny.

"Snape's," said Hermione. "We need to find him, Ron."

"_Snape's_?" asked Ginny, incredulous.

"Not now, Ginny," spat Ron. She was about to reply, but right in that moment, Professor McGonagall's magically amplified voice asked for everyone's attention. Every pair of eyes focused on the professors' table, from which she was speaking.

"Please, those of you who can move, go into the grounds and bring back anyone still out there, death or alive."

At once, people in the Great Hall began to organise to cover the grounds and the castle.

"What do we do?" asked Hermione, biting her lower lip. She was divided between the desire to help and to find Harry.

"We need to find Harry, Hermione," said Ron. There were enough people to help the injured, but to him, Harry was their responsibility, his and Hermione's.

"We'll help here while we can," interjected Mr Weasley. "You two go and find him, okay?"

Ron and Hermione nodded and left the Great Hall in a hurry.

They climbed the great staircase, though they weren't sure of which way to take. There were a few possibilities, after all, so they decided to take the quickest one. As they ran, Ron couldn't help but notice that half the castle was in ruins. The Death Eaters had shown no respect for this place at all.

"This is horrible, Ron," Hermione commented as they moved. "So much destruction …"

"Yeah, I know," said Ron grimly.

When they reached the headmaster's office, they saw the door open and entered without delay, but the room, who was practically unscathed, was completely empty.

"Fuck!" shouted Ron.

"Watch that tongue, lad!" shouted one of the headmasters on the walls. "Students, these days …"

"He's been here, Ron," Hermione said, pointing to a stone basin. "Someone has been using the pensieve."

"But then — where the hell is he?"

"I don't know."

"Fuck! If we had the fucking Marauders' Map …"

"Such a foul mouth," commented the same wizard, shaking his head in disapproval. "In my days, you'd spend a couple of hours with a an iron ball hanging from your tongue as a punishment, and —"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ron yelled at him. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a war and we're looking for Harry Potter!"

"Ron, calm down," said Hermione.

"Hermione, how can I calm —?" Ron started to say but was interrupted by another headmaster.

"Harry Potter was here, but he put an invisibility cloak on and left barely five minutes before you arrived.

"He left under the invisibility cloak?" asked Ron, his eyes widening. He looked at Hermione, and saw the same fear in her eyes.

"You don't think —"

"Why would he want to be invisible?" exclaimed Ron, furious. "The fucking idiot has gone to the forest! Fuck, we must have passed him on our way here and he didn't say anything!"

Hermione's eyes moistened. "But he c-can't," she said. "He can't, Ron! We still haven't got rid of the snake and — and —"

"Let's go," he said. "Maybe — maybe — I dunno, but let's go."

They sprinted out of the office, went down the castle and back to the Great Hall. Students and professors were still carrying fallen fighters. Ron saw Neville helping a Hufflepuff student and approached him. "Neville, you didn't see Harry, did you?"

"Harry?" repeated Neville. "Yeah, just a moment ago," he said.

"Where? WHERE?"

Neville blinked a few times, perplexed. "Outside. He said he had something to do before the fight resumes."

"And you let him go?" Ron shouted, furious. "You let him go give himself over to that monster!?"

"What!? No!" Neville yelled back. "I asked him and he said he wasn't going to do that. That he — he —" As he was talked, realisation appeared on his dirty, round face. "Shit, I'm an idiot! I'm the biggest idiot _ever_! I should have known!"

"It's not your fault, Neville," intervened Hermione, her voice shaky. "You — you didn't see which direction he took, did you?"

"No," said Neville, shaking his head. "It's so dark outside and I — Shit, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, guys."

Ron sighed, dejected. "It's not your fault," he told him. He wanted to be angry, but a deep, profound sadness was taking over him.

"Sorry," said Neville again, and then walked towards the Great Hall, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Hermione put her arms around him and sobbed.

"He's going to k-kill h-him, Ron! Oh, Merlin, Harry!"

Ron felt his own eyes fill with tears and embraced her as well, resting his chin on the top of her head. He didn't say anything, because there was nothing to say.

After a while, not wanting to think anymore as they waited for the hour Voldemort had given them to pass, they went back to the Great Hall, hoping to help with anything.

However, as they knelt to a girl with a severely injured arm, Ginny came hurrying towards them. "Did you find him?" she asked, anxious.

Ron had always considered his sister to be tough and strong, something needed if you were the youngest of seven siblings, but, when he shook his head, he saw her face crumble and her eyes moisten.

"He knows what he does," she said, trying to sound sure and confident. Then she left, brushing her eyes.

Hermione looked up at him, and then, without saying a word, went back to tending to the girl's arm.

"Ron, can you help me?" asked Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ron turned his head and saw he was laying Ernie Macmillan down, who had a nasty wound on his head. Ron hurried towards him and helped him put him down carefully. His knowledge in the field of healing was rather limited, but he cast a spell to clean the wound and then began to apply dittany on top of it.

"Thank you," said Justin, who looked exhausted.

After helping Ernie, who had just woken up, Ron moved across the hall, helping others. Time seemed to lose his meaning as he worked. He didn't know whether the hour had passed or not and was afraid to check, feeling conflicted as he wanted to know what had happened to Harry but at the same time dreaded the outcome.

He didn't have to ask, however, as Hermione approached him while he was helping Professor Flitwick with a Ravenclaw boy whose name he didn't know.

"It's fifteen minutes over the hour he gave us," she said simply.

Professor Flitwick looked up. "But nothing has happened."

Ron felt a bubble of hope wanting to expand inside him, telling himself that maybe the Death Eaters had left. He knew, however, that that was nothing but wishful thinking and pushed the idea back down.

"Let's find my family," he suggested, looking at Hermione. "Can you manage, Professor?" he asked Flitwick.

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Weasley."

All the Weasleys had gathered around Percy once more. He was now awake, though still looked pale and sick.

"Hey, Perce," Ron said, feeling a bit awkward. "How're you doing?"

He tried to smile. "I'm alive, and with you. It's okay. I suppose it's fitting that I suffer this curse, after the way I behaved —"

"Don't say that!" Ron's mum shouted. "Don't ever say that, Percy!"

"Yeah," nodded Fred. "You were a right asshole, but we were planning on using you as a test subject for our new products for a couple of years as punishment, not — not this."

Percy actually let out a laugh. "Well, sorry for disappointing you. I —"

But Percy was interrupted by the sudden, powerful voice of Voldemort, which once more shook the foundations of the castle.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD! HE WAS CAUGHT TRYING TO FLEE THE GROUNDS AND NOW I BRING YOU HIS BODY AS A PROOF THAT YOUR_ HERO_ IS GONE!" There was a pause, probably to allow the fighters in the castle to process his words. Ron and Hermione shared a look, their eyes open wide.

"No," said Hermione. "No."

"THE BATTLE IS OVER," continued Voldemort. "NOW YOU'LL COME OUT AND SURRENDER BEFORE ME."

There was a moment of stillness, as if time had been frozen by a sudden spell, and then everyone moved towards the main gate, dejection and fear pasted on every face.

Ron felt Hermione's hand touch his and he grabbed it, needing her comfort as much as she needed his. When they reached the stairs that led to the grounds, they saw the army of Death Eaters, lining behind Voldemort. Next to him was Hagrid, who was carrying Harry's body.

Harry's dead body.

"NO!" shouted Ginny.

"No, no!" added Hermione.

"Harry …" muttered Ron. He should want to cry, to mourn his best, first friend, yet right now the only thing he felt was a deep, powerful rage.

"Potter!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

"Silence!" bellowed Voldemort, and cast a spell upon them to keep them quiet. "He's dead!" he repeated, pointing at Harry's body. "Show them, Hagrid! Show them how their hero, the _boy who lived_, is dead after trying to escape, leaving them behind to fight for him!"

Hagrid sobbed, and Ron couldn't stand it anymore. Despite Voldemort's Silencing Spell, he managed to yell, "LIAR! You're nothing but a fucking liar and he beat you many times already!"

After Ron's shouts, other people shouted as well, the charm broken, insulting the Death Eaters. Voldemort narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Quiet!" he shouted once more, casting the charm once more. "Now you'll come down here and will kneel before me. You fought valiantly, but the war is over and you'll accept your fate or suffer the consequences. I'll annihilate anyone that continues to oppose me, even wiping out their families so every tainted branch of our magical society is disposed of. Now, who'll be the first one to surrender?"

Voldemort's eyes shifted from face to face, and, although no one held his gaze, no one said anything, either.

"What about you, young man? You look defiant still. Who's your name?"

"He's Neville Longbottom, my lord," sneered Bellatrix Lestrange, the relish evident in her voice. "The son of the Aurors, you know."

"Oh, yes," Voldemort said, nodding. "Pureblood, and from a noble, brave family. You'll be very valuable to me."

"I'd rather face the Dementor's kiss than join you!" shouted Neville, and the Silencing Charm broke once more.

"Well said, Neville!" yelled Seamus.

Voldemort just stared at Neville, his eyes narrowing into thin slits. He gripped his wand tighter, and Ron felt Hermione squeeze his hand. He gritted his teeth, not knowing what to do. He was sure Neville was going to be punished in a terrible way, but could they do anything to save him that wouldn't just get themselves killed uselessly?

Voldemort flicked his wand carelessly and, in his mind, Ron saw Neville crumbling to the ground, but, when nothing happened, he furrowed his brows. "What the —?"

But he didn't finish the sentence, as the Sorting Hat suddenly came flying into Voldemort's other hand. With another movement of his wand, Neville was rendered completely immobile. With a dangerous smile, Voldemort put the hat on Neville's head, retreated a bit and then addressed the wizards and witches facing him. "Let's Neville here be an example of what will happen to anyone who dares to defy me. We won't need the Sorting Hat anymore, as only the colours and house of my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will be present at the school. No more sorting will take place, so, let's give the Hat a well-deserved farewell, using it one last time as an example of what happens to the fools who think they can confront me!" And, with another swish of his wand, the Sorting Hat burst into flames.

"Holy fuck!" shouted Ron, horrified.

"NO!" yelled Hermione. Other yells and shouts of horror arose from the watching crowd, while the Death Eaters cheered and jested.

And it was just in that moment when all hell broke loose.

There was a sudden, sibilant sound and a cloud of arrows fell over the Death Eaters. Some scurried away while others used charms to protect themselves. A few fell to the ground, wounded by the sudden attack. Ron looked past them and saw the centaurs, armed with their bows, charging against Voldemort's forces. At the same time, Neville broke free from the curse the sick fuck had put him under and took the hat off his head, extracting the Sword of Gryffindor from it.

"Hermione, look!"

They watched, as in slow motion, how Neville, who by some miracle hadn't been harmed by the fire, ran towards Voldemort, who, caught by surprise by the centaur attack, couldn't do anything to prevent the boy from slicing Nagini's head off its body.

"NOOOOOOO!" the evil bastard yelled, aware that another horcrux — the last one, Ron realised — had been destroyed.

Almost immediately, the night was lit up but dozens of spells coming from one side, and Ron turned his head to see a large crowd of people running towards them across the grounds, with Charlie on the front line.

"Reinforcements!" someone yelled, and around Ron and Hermione everyone joined the fight. Ron could heard Hagrid yelling Harry's name among all the noise surrounding him, and he felt a pang of pain at the sound of the name of his now dead best friend, but he couldn't look to see why the half-giant would be yelling that, because Grawp and Voldemort's giants had joined the fight as well. Ron pulled Hermione's hand towards the castle as they took their wands out and began to fire spells against the retreating Death Eaters, who seemed overwhelmed by the onslaught.

All around them, Voldemort's minions fell under the sheer force of their enemies, and he soon had to release Hermione's hand as the battle intensified and they parted as a stray Killing Curse passed between them. Ron saw her blast a tall, dark-skinned wizard away, but could only smile a bit before engaging in a duel with Fenrir Greyback. The fiery werewolf seemed quite resistant to spells, but, with Neville's sudden help, they managed to smash him against a wall, a long chunk of stone falling over him.

"Well done, Neville!" Ron shouted to him as they ran towards the Great Hall, where everyone was gathering. As they crossed the doors, the house elves, under the leadership of Kreacher, barrelled in from the back door, attacking the Death Eaters as well, of which just a few were still standing. Among them was of course Voldemort, who was attacking anyone on sight with cold, unmerciful fury, and Bellatrix Lestrange, who — to Ron's horror — was fighting Luna, Ginny and Hermione.

He was going to help them when Voldemort defeated the man fighting him, and then engaged Kingsley, McGonagall and his own dad in battle.

Ron doubted for a moment. Should he help his father and stop Voldemort at last, or Hermione and Ginny? Ultimately, he decided to help the girls, and would always be glad of his choice as, when he was about to reach them, Ginny stumbled on a piece of stone and, as she tried to steady herself, Bellatrix cast a powerful Killing Curse towards her. Ron knew that he had shouted, though didn't even heard his own voice as, acting on pure instinct, he shot a Banishing Charm towards his sister, throwing her to the ground barely a moment before the curse could hit her.

Bellatrix shrieked in frustration and focused her maniacal eyes on Ron, but, before he could intervene, his own mother pushed him away rudely and attacked.

"You won't touch my children, you deranged bitch!"

"Ahh, Molly Prewett!" exclaimed Bellatrix, deflecting Ron's mum's curse easily. "Ready to join those two idiots you had as brothers in the afterlife, are you?"

"Fucking monster!" Ron's mum yelled, causing his eyes to open wide. He had never, ever, heard his mother use such language.

Bellatrix kept taunting her opponent, until, after wondering out loud what would happen to him and his siblings when she died, she was hit by a Killing Curse straight on her chest.

Ron watched, in awe, as Bellatrix opened her eyes in shock for a moment, realising what had happened just before dropping to the floor, dead.

When Voldemort saw his last soldier fall, he let out a yell of utmost rage and sent his own opponents flying away. Then focused his hate on Ron's mum.

"MUM!" yelled Ron. He watched, frozen, as his mother turned to look at Voldemort, who was already pointing his wand at her, ready to strike. However, before he could, a Shield Charm erupted between them, saving her life.

"What the —?" he asked. Voldemort seemed disconcerted as well, looking around for the audacious idiot who had dared to deprive him of his victim.

And it was then that Ron's heart stopped beating for a moment, when Harry took the Invisibility Cloak off and revealed himself, alive and whole.

"Holy — fucking — shit!" he shouted.

"He's alive, Ron! He's alive!" he heard Hermione exclaim in wonder.

"But — how's that possible?" he asked, watching Harry and Voldemort circle each other while the rest of wizards and witches observed, the destiny of them all and the Wizarding world hanging on a thread.

"Well, he's the boy who lived, isn't he?" said Hermione simply, and Ron felt a sudden, irrational desire to laugh. He had been postponing the moment to mourn the boy who was his brother in everything but name, and now he was in there, facing Voldemort

He listened to his friend as he told his enemy that Snape had always been Dumbledore's man, not his, since the moment he had threatened Harry's mother, as Snape had been in love with her …

He watched as Harry offered his enemy the opportunity to feel regret, to change.

He grabbed Hermione's hand as the first rays of the Sun entered the Great Hall and both wizards cast their trademark spells: Voldemort, the Killing Curse; Harry, the Disarming Spell.

And he almost jumped as an exhilarating joy flooded him when Voldemort's curse rebounded against Harry's spell and hit him in the chest, finishing him off at last.

He didn't know when he had started to run, along Hermione, towards Harry, both embracing him as if they never wanted to be apart from him again, sobbing and laughing in equal parts. And then Ginny was there, too, and the rest of their family, and the professors, and their friends, all of them celebrating that, after all the suffering, all the dead and pain and horror, it was over at last.

Voldemort had been defeated, it all had ended, and they were alive.

Alive and free, and he was with the two people he loved the most in the world.

— o —

One hour later, they were in Gryffindor tower. The upper levels had been rather damaged, as defendants had used it to fight the invading Death Eaters, but the common room and the lower levels were relatively unscathed. He and Hermione had gone with Harry to visit Dumbledore, and afterwards they had come here. Harry had told them what had happened in the forest, and why he had survived, while they ate some sandwiches.

"Never give us another fright like that one, Mate!" shouted Ron. "When we saw you in Hagrid's arms we — we —" He shook his head, swallowing the hard lump in his throat.

"I know," said Harry, smiling apologetically. "But I couldn't reveal that I was alive, I needed time to act."

"We know, Harry," said Hermione, and then sighed. "I can't believe it's over now. I need to repeat it in my head every minute."

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding. "Merlin, I'm so tired … I could sleep for a week."

"Yeah," said Ron. "Can we go and find a bed, then?"

Before anyone else could answer, the portrait opened and Ginny came in, accompanied by Neville and Luna. She had a nasty wound on the chin, though it had been treated already.

"Here you are," she said, dropping onto the couch. "Everyone in the Great Hall is retiring. McGonagall is offering a place to sleep to everyone. We can stay here. The dorms of the younger students are practically free."

"I told Luna he could come here," said Neville. "Ravenclaw's tower practically crumbled."

"Yes, it'll take a lot of work to fix the castle," commented Hermione sadly.

"Well, it's a highly magical castle, isn't it?" said Luna happily. "I wouldn't worry much about it."

"By the way, Kingsley has been appointed Temporary Minister for Magic," announced Ginny with a grin. "He's going to bring Aurors and Ministry officials to take care of everything."

"At last, a Minister worth of the position!" exclaimed Hermione. "I'm so glad it's him."

Everyone nodded their approval. Ginny grimaced and then touched the wound on her chin.

"What happened to your chin?" asked Harry then, looking at Ginny. "Did someone punch you?"

Ginny looked at Ron. "Apparently I owe it to my dear brother, who threw me to the ground face down."

Ron glared at her, a scowl on his face. "Oh, sorry, _Milady_! Next time I'll just beg the curse going your way to wait while I cast a Cushioning Charm so Your Majesty can lie on the floor comfortably!" he exclaimed sarcastically. Harry, Neville and Hermione broke into laughter and Ginny grinned.

"That'd be nice," she said approvingly. Ron narrowed his eyes, but, before he could say anything else, Hermione got up and pulled his hand.

"Come on, Ron. Let's go to sleep, I'm knackered."

"Okay," he said and, getting up, let Hermione drag him towards the stairs. Before he could put a foot on the first step, however, Ginny called him.

"Ron." He turned his head to look at her and found her smiling at him. "Thank you for saving my life."

Ron smiled back at her. "Always, Milady," he replied, making her laugh.

They climbed the stairs to the fourth years' floor, the last one habitable, and entered the room, closing the door behind them.

The moment they were alone, Ron hugged her and she leaned into his chest, sighing.

"It's over, Ron," she said.

"It's over," he repeated. "I was so afraid, when I saw you fighting that crazy woman …"

"I was so scared, too. And I didn't know where you were … I could only think what would happen if I lost you after losing Harry …" She hugged him tighter.

"I felt the same," he said. "But we survived. We survived, Hermione."

"I'll see my parents again," she said, looking up at him with big, bright eyes. "I'll see my parents again, Ron!"

"I know," he said, grinning down at her. "And as I promised, I'll go with you to find them."

"Thank you."

"I need a shower before getting into bed," said Ron then, moving away from her. "I think I've never been this dirty."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Hermione, checking her own body and clothes. "Want to share a shower?"

"Yeah," he said. Hermione took her beaded bag and approached a bed, taking clean clothes for both of them. Afterwards, they moved to the bathroom, which had four shower stalls, two toilets and two urinals. They took their clothes off in silence, sometimes gasping when they touched a burn or a wound.

"We should put some dittany on once we're clean," Hermione told him, taking off her knickers.

"Yeah," said Ron, clenching his teeth as he pulled on a sock whose threads were stuck to a deep cut on his ankle. Hermione turned on the water and stepped under the water, wincing when the water toucher the burns. Ron was going to use another stall when she stopped him.

"Join me," she said simply.

Ron looked at her and then stepped into her stall, joining her under the water.

"Fuck!" he swore, wincing at the way his wounds stung. Hermione passed him some shampoo and began to clean her hair, using her fingers to disentangle it. Ron washed his own, finishing much sooner, and then began to soap her back, caressing her lovingly. Hermione sighed and pressed her back against his chest, her ass touching his groin.

"I love you," Ron told her, moving his hands to her sides and then to her stomach, which he caressed.

Hermione sighed in pleasure and then, surprising Ron, took his hands in hers and moved them to her tits, making his grab them.

"These are dirty, too," she said.

"I imagine," replied Ron, giving her a squeeze. He hadn't expected anything sexual. They had been awake for more than twenty-four hours and had witnessed so many deaths … Though maybe that was why Hermione was seeking his touch.

"Caress me, Ron," she begged, moving her own hands to his hips and moving her bum against his cock, which was starting to wake up.

"I thought you were very tired," he muttered.

"And I am. But, after everything … I just need you." She turned round to face him and, putting her hands behind his neck, brought his mouth down to hers to kiss him.

"My mouth probably reeks," he said a few seconds later, pulling away.

"Don't care. Kiss me and make me cum, please."

"Okay."

He kissed her again, more passionately, and then squeezed her tits again, pinching her nipples, which were already hard. After playing with her breasts for a while, he moved his hands to her ass and kneaded her buttocks though not in the way he usually did, but as gently as possible. Hermione moaned into his mouth, putting her tongue in. Ron used his to play with hers, causing their passion to increase. His cock hardened completely. The idea of lifting her by her bum and taking her against the wall crossed his mind, but he was too tired for that. Instead, he moved his right hand to her front and between her legs, which she opened willingly, and began to caress her moist slit.

"Yes, Ron, yes," she moaned. "Touch my clit. Rub it and make me cum."

Ron pushed her against the wall and used his left hand to lift her right leg, giving himself more access to her pussy. Then began to rub her clit expertly.

He swallowed her moans by kissing her again, and then moved to her ear, her neck and even down to her tits, sucking on her tits while he kept moving his fingers, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm.

Hermione grasped his hair and mussed it while she squirmed in pleasure. Ron watched her, enthralled. He shoved his middle finger into her tight hole and used her thumb to rub her clit, sending her to new heights of bliss. He fingered her hard and fast, his fingers working in perfect synchrony. After just another minute, he felt her pull on his hair almost painfully and he claimed her mouth once more, snogging her passionately as she moaned into her mouth, her pussy clamping around his fingers as she orgasmed violently.

After a bit, she put her hands on his shoulder for support and broke the kiss, panting heavily, her chest moving up and down in rhythm with her ragged breathing.

"Better?" he asked, feeling a bit smug. No matter how many times he made her cum, he always felt it was an incredibly achievement. Just seeing Hermione like that, so free and wild, was amazing.

"Mmmh," she said, looking up at him. Then she smiled devilishly. "Your turn," she added, grabbing his dick. Ron gasped, loving the feel of her little hands around his hard prick, and, when she began to stroke him, he groaned.

"I want you to cum for me," she told him, her voice low and seductive. "All over my hands, Ron."

Ron just nodded, focusing on the way she was wanking him, and let out another groan when she used her other hand to cup his balls, rolling them between her fingers.

"Shit, Hermione …"

"Does it feel good, Ron?" she asked, jerking him faster.

"Fuck, yeah!"

"Put your hands on my tits. Play with them while I give you pleasure."

Ron did as told, squeezing them a bit more roughly than before. It was hard to maintain control when she was working his cock with such dexterity. Fuck, he wasn't going to last at all!

"Yes, Ron, touch me. Enjoy my breasts. And don't hold back. I want you to cum hard. Enjoy that we're alive and together. Cum for me. Cum for me, Ron."

Between the way she was talking and how good she was masturbating him, Ron had no chance of lasting, and he didn't fight it. He kneaded her tits harder and she sped up, grasping his shaft more tightly. He looked at her face and saw the eager expression in which she was wanking him.

_Fuck, she's loving this!_ he thought, and that was his undoing.

He felt his ball sac tighten and a moment later he exploded, shooting abundantly all over her hand and even her stomach.

"Fuuuuuuuck! Aah, Hermioneeee!" he moaned, his entire body alight with pleasure.

Hermione kept stroking him until he gave her every last drop and then he fell against her, his had on her shoulder as he sighed.

"Fuck, that was amazing …" he said, closing his eyes.

"So it looked," she commented, amused.

"Now I really feel knackered, Love."

"I know. Me too. Let's finish here and go to bed."

With not a little effort, they cleaned themselves and then closed the water. Hermione used her wand to dry them both and then they put on some dittany over the worst cuts, wounds and burns.

Finally, they put on pyjamas and got under the covers of the closest bed, sighing in bliss as they snuggled against each other.

"'Night, Ron," she muttered, already half sleep.

"'Night, Love," he replied, nodding off at once.

— o —

Something moved next to him, disturbing him, and Ron wake up, disoriented. His body felt as if he had been sleeping for a century, and, for a moment, he didn't know what he was. Then it all came back to him suddenly, and he opened his eyes.

"We won," he blurted out.

"We did," said Hermione, moving next to him.

"Hermione … what time is it?"

"Nine o'clock," she answered. "Sorry for waking you up. I just needed to pop into the loo."

"Mmmh — but, why's so dark outside?" he asked, looking at the windows.

"It's nine o'clock in the _evening_, Ron."

"Shit, we've slept the whole day?"

"Yes. We needed it, don't you think."

"Yeah. No wonder my entire body feels so stiff … And now that you mention the loo, I really need to pee, too!"

Hermione shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Go then, I'll just wait for you here," she told him, getting comfortable once more under the covers.

Ron got out of the bed, stretching his long limbs a bit, and went to the bathroom. After finishing, he, came back to bed, rubbing his eyes.

"All the other beds are empty," he commented. "Wonder where everyone else has slept."

"Well, many had to go San Mungo or the Hospital Wing, and I suppose others just went to heir homes."

"What about Harry and Ginny?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Shouldn't we go down? See where my family is?"

"Do you want to?"

"Well, yeah. And I feel a bit hungry as well."

"Let's wait for a bit," she suggested. "I mean, once we get out we'll go to The Burrow, and though I really want to go, we won't have any privacy there. I missed sleeping next to you while we were at your brother's and I'd like to enjoy just us for a bit longer."

"As you wish," he said, joining her in the bed. "It feels so good, being next to you."

Hermione beamed at him and kissed him.

"You taste good," he told her. "Did you brush your teeth?"

She nodded. "Well, I wanted to kiss you with a fresh breath. And, no offense, but you should do the same …"

"So you want to snog?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I want to snog," she said.

"You could have told me when I went to take a piss, you know, but okay."

He got out of the bed for the second time and went back to the bathroom, brushing his teeth thoroughly and then rinsing his mouth a couple of times. He then went back to Hermione and, the moment he was under the sheets, put and hand on her waist and kissed her. She responded eagerly, and soon they were snogging passionately. Ron's hand on her waist quickly found his way to her back and then to her ass, sliding under her pyjamas and panties. He moaned into her mouth when he squeezed her round, firm ass.

Hermione, meanwhile, didn't just allowed him to grope her, but moved her own hand to his bum, giving him and squeeze, and then under his shirt, caressing his chest and stomach, his fingers probing lower, just under the waistband of his bottoms.

"Do it," he whispered into her mouth, breaking the kiss. "Do it, Hermione."

Hermione looked at him in the eyes for a moment, her eyes darkening, and then kissed him once more, reaching down to fondle his erection.

"Mmmh, yesss …"

"Do you want to have sex?" she asked, her breathing uneven.

"Shit, yeah. Do you?"

She just nodded, and they snogged again, their hands moving more freely over the other's bodies. Hermione began to stroke him, while Ron moved the left one to touch her tits and the right from her bum to her pussy. She raised her left leg, giving him access, and he put a finger inside her already wet cunt, making her moan loudly.

"Fuck, you're so ready for me …"

"So are you for me," she replied.

They stared at each other's eyes for a moment and then they took of their bottoms and underwear hurriedly, eager to get joined. Then Ron rolled her onto her back and climbed on top of her, settling himself between her parted legs. He stared into her eyes as his cock made contact with her scorching pussy and they both moaned in anticipation.

"Come on, Ron. Put it in. Fuck me."

Ron positioned himself so his tip was at the entrance of her perfect hole and then thrust hard into her and groaned at the feeling of her dripping cunt around his cock.

"Fuck, I missed this," he said, moving his hips slowly, savouring the way she felt as he slid in and out her.

"Me too," she whispered, arching her back and bucking her hips against him. "Me too, Ron. Now move faster, please …"

Ron kissed her as he sped up his thrusts, fucking her with intensity and yet gently, enjoying her after several days. As he moved inside her he put one hand under her top, caressing her side and brushing her left boob.

And then, suddenly, Hermione pushed him and made them roll on the bed so she was on top, her hands on his chest. "I want to ride you," she said, her eyes boring into his. In a quick move, she took off her top, throwing it to the side and making her large breasts bounce enticingly before starting to roll her hips, riding him slowly.

"Ron …" she moaned, pushing his shit up so her hands could touch his bare skin. "Oh, Ron, your cock feels amazing …"

"Fuck, Hermionee …" he moaned, enthralled by how sexy she looked, her body moving sinuously atop him. And her pussy … Merlin, her pussy felt like heaven.

Part of Ron couldn't help but feel a bit guilty at what he was doing. He was making love with his girlfriend while many people had died. While one of his brothers recovered from having lost an arm. And yet, hadn't all those people sacrificed themselves so they could live? Hadn't Harry, Hermione and he spend months on the run so every wizard and witch and Muggle could live the way they wanted?

And he wanted to live like this, with Hermione. He wanted to have her for the rest of their lives, or for as long as she'd have him, at least.

"I love you, Hermione," he blurted out, moving his hands up her torso and to her jiggling tits. "I love you so much …"

"So do I," she moaned, speeding up, moving her hips in a way that could only be described as divine. "Oh, Ron, I love having you like this … I love making love to you, I love riding your hard cock …"

"Fuck, yeah!" he exclaimed, squeezing her tits. "Ride me, Love. You look like a fucking goddess. Ride my cock, let me feel you cum all around me!"

Hermione's moans increased in volume and she began to bounce faster on him, her ass slapping his thighs noisily. She arched her back and threw her head backwards, eyes closed, her hair flying wildly as she rode him faster and faster. Fuck, she was the most beautiful and sexiest girl ever. He looked down, between her legs, and seeing her perfect pussy engulfing his cock over and over made him twitch.

As time passed, she moved faster and harder, rolling her hips violently, her cunt gripping him so tightly. She lifted her hands from his chest and, leaning backwards, she put them on his thighs to support her, now using just her hips to get pleasure from him.

Ron groaned at the sight and moved his hands to her hips, helping her to move faster before pressing her clit with his right thumb, rubbing it.

"Oh, Ron, yess! Ohh, yes, touch my clit! Gods, I'm about to cum, Ron!"

"Cum for me, Love. Fuck, I could explode just watching you, you're so fucking sexy. Ah, fuck, you feel so good around me … Your pussy's perfect … perfect …"

Hermione bucked her hips with violence, his cock as deep in her as was possible, and then simply exploded, opening her mouth in a silent scream of pleasure while her entire body shook.

Ron felt her cunt flutter and groaned, thrusting upwards with force to help her along and increase the intensity of her strong orgasm.

Finally, spent, she fell on top of him, her hips still moving languidly. Ron kept fucking her, wanting to keep her making those amazing little sounds.

"Ron … oh, oh, Ron … Gods, keep going, keep going, this is heaven … Oh, fuck, Roooon …."

"Fuck, Hermione, I need to cum so badly!"

"Cum in me. Fuck me and cum in me. I want to feel you cumming in me."

With a roar, Ron rolled them over once more, so he was back on top. Kneeling between her legs, he lifted them, draping them over his shoulders and, the slammed hard into her, her arms looped around her supple thighs.

"Fuuck, yesssss!" he hissed as he fucked her as hard and fast as possible, her magnificent tits bouncing wildly with the force of his thrusts.

"Like that, Ron, like that! Gods, yes, like that! Hard! Cum in me, Ron! I want you to cum in me forever!"

"Shiiiit!" Ron shouted. He leaned over, almost pressing her thighs against her chest, and grabbed her tits, kneading them roughly while he fucked her like an animal. In just ten seconds, he felt his bollocks tighten and then exploded, shooting into her cunt with an intensity that left him lightheaded.

"FUCK! FUCK, HERMIONE, CUMMING!"

Hermione kept saying things, encouraging to him to keep cumming, to give it all to her, but Ron barely heard her, his head buzzing with the pleasure he was feeling as he emptied his balls into her greedy pussy, filling her to the brim.

"Shit, that was so — so intense," he managed to say, breathing heavily as his cock twitched and softened inside her gripping insides.

Hermione moved one hand to his face and caressed him. "Yes. It was really amazing, Ron."

With an effort, he moved off her, the two of them moaning at the loss of connection, and then lay next to her. Hermione lowered her legs and turned to face him, her right arm folded under her head. Ron put his right one on her waist, caressing her soft skin.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he told her. His eyes roaming over her body.

"You're not bad, either," she teased him, smiling. Ron gave her a kiss, and they embraced, falling asleep once more.

— o —

"Ron? Hermione?"

Ron opened his eyes, blinking. He looked to his side, watching Hermione, still asleep next to him, an arm draped over his belly.

"Ron?" Ginny repeated, unsure.

"Ginny?"

"Bloody hell, Ron, I called you three times already."

"I was sleeping," he replied grumpily. "What's up?"

"We're having breakfast in the Great Hall, and then we're going home."

"Breakfast?" he asked. He looked at the window and saw there was light outside.

"It's half past eight in the morning," she said. "You've been sleeping or whatever for an entire day, so you'd better get up before Mum comes."

Ron sat up on the bed, waking Hermione in the process.

"Ron …?" she asked, still half-asleep. "What're you doing?"

"It's breakfast time, Hermione. Ginny came to wake us."

"Ginny?" she asked, now more awake. "Ron, we're naked!" she muttered, anxious.

"Don't worry, she didn't come in," he whispered. "We'll be down in a few minutes," Ron told Ginny, raising his voice.

"Okay. See you soon."

They let themselves stay in bed for another couple of minutes and then got up to get dressed. They went down to the common room, where Harry and Ginny were waiting for them. Then, together, they went down to the Great Hall.

"Harry, how are you? Did you rest?" Hermione asked him, fretting a bit.

"Yeah," he responded, nodding and giving them a small smile. "I'm fine, Hermione, really. Better than in a long time, in fact."

Hermione beamed at him and the four of them exited the common room.

"Where is Neville? And Luna?" asked Hermione.

"Already left," said Ginny. "Neville after dinner last night, and Luna in the afternoon. He went to see her dad, after they released him from Azkaban."

"Oh, yeah," nodded Ron. "Hope he's right, despite everything."

Ginny frowned. "What do you mean?"

"That's a tale for another moment," said Harry. Ginny looked at them all in turns, but, as no one explained more, she just shrugged.

Ron expected to see a lot of people in the Great Hall, but it was mostly empty. A few students with their families, including his, and the professors. He supposed most of the people that had participated in the battle had already left, as it had been a whole day since the battle. The remaining people were all eating at the same table, and the four friends joined them.

"Hi," said Ron, looking at his parents. He made a quick scan of the table and saw that Fred, George, Bill, Fleur and Charlie were there. All his siblings, except for Percy.

"Ron," said his mother. "I was starting to worry about you."

"Mum, we had been up for twenty-four hours when we went to bed, and we managed to save the world in that time, so I think we earned some sleep.

Fred and George shared a conspiratorial grin at his words. A grin that meant 'sleeping, sure.' He probably was going to be teased by them later, but in that moment he didn't care. "How's Percy?" he asked, grabbing a plate and piling sausages, bacon and eggs onto it.

"He's in the Hospital Wing, there are healers from St Mungo's here," explained his dad. "He'll have to stay in there for a few days, but he'll be all right."

"Good," said Ron. "Percy is smart. He'll be able to write loads of reports even with just one arm," he joked.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him. However, George and Fred chuckled, and even his mother smiled a bit.

"After breakfast, we're going back to The Burrow," continued his dad. "Hermione, Harry, you're coming with us, of course."

"Thank you, Mr Weasley," said Hermione with a grateful smile. "Though I'll have to visit my house to check everything's all right. And then prepare to travel to Australia to find my parents."

"And I'll go with her," declared Ron, looking at his mum and dad. He wanted to settle this matter soon, in case they had any objection, which, in the case of his mother, she surely did.

"Of course you will," she stated, surprising him. "No one should wander around the world alone in these times. Kingsley said that more than a few Death Eaters escaped after the battle, and even without You-Know-Who, they're dangerous. Hermione, dear, you should wait a few days until things have calmed down at the Ministry and it's more secure to travel."

"Okay," Hermione agreed.

Once they had had breakfast and said goodbye to the professors, who were going to start with the reparations of the castle, and other classmates still there, they left the Great Hall, accompanied by McGonagall.

"The Ministry will help, won't they?" asked Ron, looking around. "To repair the school, I mean."

Professor McGonagall smiled widely. "They will, but it won't take as long as it seems, Mr Weasley. Hogwarts is a very magical place, after all. We'll have it as good as new in a few days."

"Just a few days? Really?"

"Just a few days."

"Ron, if you read _Hogwarts: A History_, you'd know —" started Hermione.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Ron cut her in quickly, causing Harry to snigger, though he sobered up pretty quickly when Hermione threw him a dirty look.

"Thank you all for your help," said McGonagall. "Now rest and take care of yourselves. You've earned it," she added, looking at them all proudly, though her eyes lingered a bit longer on Harry.

Before departing, they went to the hospital wing to check on Percy. The bodies of the dead had already been taken by their families, and Ron wondered how many funerals would take place in the next days, while the rest of the Wizarding world celebrated the end of Voldemort's reign of terror. He took a quick glance at his family, including Harry and Hermione, of course, and thanked Merlin for how lucky he was that, despite all of them being fighters, none had died.

Though those suffering the worst injuries had been moved to St Mungo's, there were still around twenty people in the hospital wing. Six healers — seven with Madam Pomfrey — were moving around, checking on them. Ron, Harry and Ron followed his parents to Percy's bed, who was eating his own breakfast.

"Percy, you're awake!" said his mother, approaching him and caressing his forehead. "You were still asleep when we came before. How are you? Does your — you arm hurt? Do you need something?"

"I'm fine, Mum. The healers said the wound looks good and I can go home in a couple of days."

Ron's eyes darted to the bandaged stump attached to his left shoulder and couldn't help but grimace. Percy noticed his stare and smiled.

"It's okay, Ron. It doesn't hurt or anything."

Ron just nodded, swallowing, and Percy's gaze moved to Harry. His expression turned serious and apologetic. "I didn't have the chance yesterday, but I wanted to ask you to forgive me, Harry. And you too, Ron. That letter I wrote you two years ago … The things I said … I — I've got no excuse."

"It's okay, Percy," said Harry. "It's forgotten."

"Yeah," nodded Ron. Had Percy not lost an arm he probably wouldn't be so quick to forgive him, but, given the circumstances …

"It shouldn't. I could have done things, could have helped, and instead I did nothing. Worse — what I did benefitted Voldemort's plans in the end. The only thing I can say is that I promise to be better in the future, and to work to atone for my mistakes."

"Oh, Percy!" said his mum as she grabbed her son's hand, almost on the verge of tears.

"Do you need anything, Percy?" asked his dad. "Do you want us to bring something else later?"

"No, it's okay."

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" asked his mother.

"I'm sure, Mum. I'm fine and cared for. Go home. I'll see you later."

Their mother nodded and then gave Percy a kiss on his forehead. "See you later, dear."

"Take care, Perce," said Fred, patting Percy's leg.

"Yeah, no need for you to write a report," added George.

Percy laughed. "Don't worry, I've taken the day off."

Fred and George chuckled. "You see, George, I think he might have a funny side after all."

"Yes. There might still be hope for him," George agreed.

"Stop teasing your brother, you two," scolded their mother, smacking them on their shoulders, and Ron couldn't help but smile at the familiar scene.

The smiled vanished, the moment they Apparated near the Burrow at took a look at it. Though the house was still up, all the windows were broken and the front door had been pulled out of its hinges and laid, shattered, a few yards away. They all froze for a moment, staring at it. Ron could hear many gasps and more than a couple of swear words.

"No, our home!" exclaimed his mother, and sprinted towards the house. At once, the rest of them followed.

"No, stop!" yelled Bill, who hadn't moved. Neither had Fleur, whose hand he was holding. Hermione hadn't, either.

"What!?" asked Ron, turning to face his brother.

"The Death Eaters could have left a trap," he said darkly. Hermione nodded.

_Shit, why hadn't he thought of that?_

"You're right, Son," said his father, sighing. "Should I call some people from the Ministry to check?"

"There's no need, I can do it," said Bill. He approached the house and began to move slowly, surrounding the building, moving his wands in complicated patterns.

"Fucking bastards," muttered Ron, looking at his home. "They knew the house was empty, yet look at what they did."

"I know," said Hermione, grasping his hand in hers. "But we'll fix it, Ron."

"Yeah, Mate," said Harry, patting him in the shoulder.

They waited for twenty minutes or so, until Bill stopped moving his wand and turned round to look at them. "It's safe."

Slowly, they walked towards the door, fearful and what was awaiting them inside. His parents entered first, and, when he was crossing the doorframe, he heard his mother let out a sob.

Ron looked around and felt his insides boil with fury.

Practically all furniture had been destroyed, including the old clock that indicated the position of every member of the family. And in the wall, in large, red letters, there were two words written.

_Blood Traitors_.

Next to him, Hermione gasped.

"Fucking bastards," muttered Charlie.

"I hope they rot in Azkaban," added Fred in a dark tone that sounded very odd coming from his mouth.

"It's okay," said their father calmly once the initial shock had passed. He turned to face them with a smile, albeit quite forced. "It's just a house. Stone, wood, glass and metal. We can repair it. The most important thing is that we're alive, and together, all of us."

Ron's mother let out a sob and embraced his dad. He placed a kiss on her forehead, his hands moving soothingly over her back. Ron felt Hermione and Harry's arms on his back as they showed him their support. He smiled at them in turns.

Dad was right, home was, after all, where his family was.

* * *

_Well, the war is over!_

_Sorry if you feel this is like reading 'The Battle of Hogwarts' once more, even with the little changes. This must be the least smutty chapter yet, but you'll understand. And I wanted the sex to be more about feeling alive and pushing the darkness away._

_And yes, I didn't kill Fred! This story is intended as a much lighter one, so I wanted the Weasleys to be happy and whole. I opted to have Percy lose an arm instead._

_Now, we enter unknown territory!_

_Next update should be to 'The Case that Changed Everything,' tough response to that fic has been mild at best the last chapters so I don't know. It's almost complete, but in need to revision, which, in a plot-driven story like that is twice the work. I also started the next chapter of this story, and I'm still working in another multi-chaptered one, so I don't know._

_It'll depend on your comments and reviews, on other Romione stories I might read (so write!) and my own inspiration, of course!_


	24. Rebuilding (part I)

_Well, you know I tend to write long chapters, but this one turned out to be a bit too much, even for my own standards. I must admit I've been rather focused on this story and have been writing a lot. Your response to the last chapters have been rather good and I've felt really encouraged. Besides, now I'm mostly free of the constraints of the books, so I felt freer. Of course, the story will be as epilogue-compliant as possible despite being an AU, but still._

_There was so much in this chapter I wanted to show, and that's the reason it became so massive. I must admit I had planned on publishing during the next week, as I wrote so fast there was a deep need for revision. But well, I knew this weekend I would be hooked up with Cyberpunk 2077, so I decided to split the chapter in two parts and give you the first one sooner._

_So here it is. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it!_

* * *

_**Chapter 23 (I)**_

**Rebuilding**

Ron had used to imagine, when he dared to let his mind wander during those dark days in the tent, that, once the war was over and they had won, he would sleep every day until he was tired of being in bed, he would relax, play Quidditch if the weather allowed it or stay in the warmth if it didn't, eat all the food he could and, of course, shag Hermione every chance he got.

There was nothing strange in those dreams, of course: not only they all were things or activities he loved, but also things he couldn't have in the tent — or, at least, as much as he would have wanted.

However, reality, once more, had sent his hopes and dreams down the toilet. The first days after the battle had been spent helping to repair the damaged house and, of course, attending funerals.

That first day, after coming home, they had worked with the aim to have rooms decent enough in which to sleep. Between them all they had tried to do as much as possible, as they knew they wouldn't have much time in the upcoming days, once the funerals started. When they went to bed that night, tired, the Burrow looked habitable once more, even though there were much left to do. The Death Eaters had been imaginative in their destruction, using powerful dark curses whose effects were hard to repair, or even impossible. Besides, many things in the house were magical or enchanted, which made restoring them much harder than using _Reparo_ over and over.

Then, in the next three days, the family would attend many memorial services, though not all members of the family went to the same ones. Harry felt it was his duty to attend those for Hogwarts students and members of the Order, and Harry and Hermione agreed with him. Giving the schedules, they couldn't, of course, go to all of those, but, still, they managed to be present at ten.

Ron couldn't remember most of them, because as time passed they had started to blend together in his memory, but three stood out among the rest and were vivid in his mind: Remus and Tonks's, Colin Creevey's and Padma Patil's.

The first two had taken place in that first day. They had attended Remus and Tonks's burial in the morning, and it had been as horrible as Ron had expected it to be. In one way, watching the two coffins being buried in the ground had been worse, like more final, than just seeing their bodies lying lifelessly in the Great Hall. And the sight of Andromeda Tonks …

Arriving at her house hadn't been easy for starters, as Hermione had almost had a heart attack the moment she had seen her. Even though the two women couldn't be more different on the inside, Andromeda's physical resemblance to her sister Bellatrix was almost unreal. Ron had had to hug Hermione, whispering into her ear soothingly, until she had calmed down. Despite knowing Bellatrix was truly dead and couldn't come back, when they had gone to give Andromeda their condolences, Hermione had been stiff and tense, which, in turn, had made her feel bad, as the last thing the poor woman deserved after everything she was going through was to be looked as if she were her evil sister.

But the worse had come when, during the funeral itself, Ron realised that Andromeda had not only lost her only daughter and son-in-law, but her husband as well, killed months ago for being a Muggleborn and not having handed himself over to the Muggleborn Registration Commission. Seeing her, with little Teddy Lupin on her arms while she looked, with infinite sadness, at the three coffins being covered was simply heart-breaking. Her entire family had been almost wiped out. All dead except for the little, squirmy toddler in her arms.

Hermione had snuggled against him, crying, and he had embraced her tightly, his own eyes wet. The event had been so overwhelmingly sad he had barely spared a thought to how pretty Hermione looked in her long, black dress.

After the burial, Harry and stayed for a bit to talk to Andromeda and had held Teddy in his arms for the first time. Ron had never seen Harry cry like he had in that moment, smiling at the little, innocent baby while the tears streamed down his face.

"Your parents were some of the best people I've ever met," he told the child, who just stared up at him, blissfully unaware of what he had lost. "They died so you could live, just like mine, but you'll always have me. I can never replace them, but anything you need, every step in your life, I'll be right at your side."

Hermione let out a loud sob at his words, and had gone to embrace him, putting a kiss on his wet cheek.

"Remus made a good choice, Harry," said Andromeda in a tired, high-pitched voice. "You'll be an amazing godfather to him."

"Come see us when you want," said then Ginny, who also looked very affected. "We're still making reparations, but — feel free to come at any time."

Andromeda smiled at her. "Thank you. And you can come at any time as well. My doors will always be open for you."

Harry passed Teddy back to her. "If you need to do anything, you can count on me to watch him," he told her. "I haven't got the slightest idea of what to do, but I'm sure Mrs Weasley will be happy to help."

"Yes, she's had plenty of practice," added Ginny with a shaky laugh.

Afterwards, they had attended to a service for another member of the Order Ron didn't know before going back to the Burrow for a late lunch, which had been unnaturally quiet for a Weasley one. Then they had Apparated in the little town of Winchester for Colin's funeral.

"He shouldn't have died," muttered Harry as he watched Colin's mother, her legs barely holding her as she stood next to her husband and Dennis. "He was too young. He should have left."

"He was too brave for that, Harry," commented Neville, who had come as well. "He looked up to you since the moment he went go Hogwarts, and he was a Gryffindor. He simply couldn't bear to have come back to the castle just to leave before the battle began."

Ron nodded, staring at the coffin. He knew Colin was just a year younger than them. In fact, he was older than Ginny. Yet, as he had always been so small, it was easy to think he was much younger. That hadn't stopped some fucking Death Eater from killing him, he thought, clenching his fists with rage.

The moment Colin was finally put to rest underground, his mother almost fainted and Ron had looked away, unable to stand the sadness coming from the scene. Hermione had clenched her hand around his almost painfully, yet he could barely feel it.

The war was over, yet, for many people, it wouldn't ever be left completely behind. Maybe his family couldn't, either. Percy's stump would always be a reminder of the it, just like George's missing ear … or the nightmares. He knew Hermione still had them, and so did Harry and him. Last night he had woken up, sweating and reaching for Hermione. He had been dreaming Death Eaters were about to come and they would have to flee again, that Voldemort wasn't really dead because he had another horcrux hidden. He hadn't calmed down until Harry had moved to restrain him and had convinced him it was all a dream and they were safe.

He shook his head, forcing those thoughts away, and caressed Hermione's soft hand, relishing in the comfort having her next to him provided. They watched as Harry took a deep breath and moved to talk to Colin's parents and brother with Ginny in tow. In that moment, he really admired his friend. This required a kind of bravery quite different to the one needed to fight Dark wizards. One he wasn't sure he possessed. Harry exchanged a few words with the adults and then took a crying Dennis into his arms while Ginny gave the Creevey's her own condolences.

Ron felt Hermione's fingers brush his cheeks, and then noticed they were damp. He hadn't realised he was crying.

"I should go and talk to them too," said Ron in a hoarse voice. "But I don't know what to say. What do you tell two parents who have just lost a seventeen-year-old son?"

"There's nothing that can be said," was Hermione's sad response.

Once the service ended, they Apparated back to the Burrow in a sombre mood, none of them feeling like talking. Ron's parents were at another funeral, and Charlie had gone to see Percy with Fred and George, who also wanted to check on their shop, so only Fleur and Bill were at home.

"I'll prepare some tea," said Fleur when he saw them, and moved to the kitchen. During their absence, she and Bill seemed to have the living room completely restored. Bill was now working on repairing the old Grandfather's clock. Ron noticed, touched, that his brother had also added hands for Harry, Fleur and Hermione.

"I'll help Fleur," whispered Hermione, giving him the softest caress on the small of his back.

Ron nodded and watched her go. Fuck, she was so fucking beautiful, so pretty. Yet today he didn't find it in him to get turned on by her. Of course, the dress wasn't provocative at all; it was as formal and proper as could be expected. Yet she looked amazing on it, and on normal circumstances he would have been dreaming of bending her over, pushing the skirt up and fucking her senseless.

Not today, though. Right now, he just craved her presence and comfort, nothing remotely sexual.

In the afternoon of the next day the four friends went to Padma's funeral. Ron had felt really bad about her, as he hadn't been aware that his date to the Yule Ball had died in the battle, finding out only when they had seen the casualties' list.

They met with all Gryffindors in their year, as all of them wanted to be there for Parvati. That included Lavender, who, despite still having bandages over her face and looking really frail, was there for her best friend. He had watched her for a bit in the Great Hall, being tended to by Madam Pomfrey after Greyback had wounded the left side of her face and her neck, thinking that, despite the trauma of the attack itself, she would have a really hard time dealing with the cursed scars that would remain. Lavender had always been a bit shallow when it came to her looks. She was, after all, really pretty, she knew it, and liked to flaunt that fact. In the brief time they had been together, Ron had never seen looking less than perfect. So it was a bit of a surprise seeing the way she was acting, not caring one bit about anything but being there for Parvati. Ron wouldn't admit it, ashamed of his sixteen-year-old self, but he hadn't learned much about her during their brief relationship besides she was good at snogging and always eager for a shag. It was obvious that there was much more in Lavender than that. Probably much more than she herself believed.

Many people approached Parvati and her parents to give them their condolences before the service, so the group of friends approached a now solitary Lavender, who had moved away to give the family some privacy. Ron would be lying if he didn't say he had got closer a bit cautiously. Yet, when she noticed them, she greeted them with a feeble smile.

"Hi, Harry. Ron, Hermione, Ginny. How are you?"

"Hi, Lavender," said Harry, giving him a small smile before moving towards Parvati with Ginny, who nodded towards the blonde girl.

"We're fine," answered Hermione. "What about you, Lavender?" she asked quietly.

Lavender shrugged. "Alive. And, by what I've been told, I owe you that, so thank you, Hermione."

"You'd have done the same if you had seen anyone being savaged like that," Hermione replied dismissively. "Besides, I had my own reasons to attack that — that monster."

Lavender fixed her eyes on Hermione, but didn't ask anything, just nodded.

"How's is Parvati doing?" asked Ron in a sombre tone.

Lavender turned her face to look at her friend, who was receiving a hug from Seamus. "You can imagine. But she's coping. She's brave and strong. And I'll be there for her whenever she needs me."

Ron nodded.

Hermione touched Lavender's arm affectionately and then moved towards Parvati, leaving Ron behind. Ron didn't know whether that was on purpose or not, but he felt like he needed to say something.

"Lavender, I —"

"It's okay, Ron," she interrupted, as if already knowing what he was going to say. "We were not right for each other. It was fun while it lasted, though," she added with a little smile.

"Yeah," he said, trying to prevent his ears for turning pink.

"You are with the one you were meant to be all along. And I —" her voice trambled and her smile flickered, "I'll find my own life partner. Surely there is someone who — who —" She stopped talking, now on the verge of tears, and Ron reached with his hand, wanting to reassure her yet not knowing how. But he stopped his hand mid-air when she just shook her head. "It's okay," she said. "How are things between you and Hermione?" She asked. "You look really close."

"They're great," he said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Lavender smiled at this.

"I'm glad. You deserve to be happy." And with those words, she started walking towards Parvati, who was now sobbing onto Hermione's shoulder. Noticing how unstable Lavender looked, he helped her, feeling awkward and inadequate.

"My brother Bill was mauled by Greyback as well, but he's okay," he said then, suddenly inspired. "And you'll be as well. You — you still look very pretty, you know." Realising how shallow that sounded, he tried to amend himself. "Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say, I —"

She chuckled. "Thank you, Ron. It was nice of you to say that."

"It's the truth." And it really was. Despite everything, Lavender still looked great. "Your scars only show that you're brave."

She turned her head to look at him then, giving him a very intense look, her eyes shiny once more. "Thank you, Ron. No one had ever told me I am brave."

"Well, you were. You stayed to fight when many others fled."

She could only nod.

Then, not knowing how, Ron found himself with a sobbing Parvati in his arms. He didn't have the slightest idea how to offer her any comfort, though, so he just held her.

"I hope Padma knows I'm sorry for being the worst date in history," he said without thinking. He regretted the words as soon as he had said them, yet, for the second time in just ten minutes, he seemed to have said the right thing, as Parvati let out a shaky laugh through her sobs.

"You really w-were," she said. "Even worse than Harry!"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Really awful."

"Thank you for coming, Ron. It means a lot."

"You're welcome."

Once the funeral was over, the four friends, along with the other Gryffindors, approached Parvati once more. She was next to her devastated parents, while Lavender held her hand in hers.

"If you need anything at all, you just have to ask," said Harry, speaking for all of them.

"Thanks, Harry."

"When all this is over, we'll have to get together one day. To celebrate. To honour all of them for their sacrifices and show them we're living, just like they'd want us to."

Parvati nodded eagerly. "Yes, please. That'd be great."

By the time the funerals were over, the Burrow had been restored to its previous state. And that very evening Kinsgley came to visit, alone, to get a private account of Harry, Ron and Hermione's adventures. Upon hearing everything, he had agreed with Harry that, while the public had the right to know about almost everything, the horcrux part should be kept a secret. There was no need for another Dark wizard to get the same idea. He also told them that, due to the mess the Ministry was in and the fact that all Heads of Department had been Death Eaters, he needed people in which he could trust to rebuild it, and then offered Ron's dad a new position as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ron's mum squealed in delight upon hearing it, but, though his dad was grateful for Kingsley's confidence, it was not a post he had ever wanted, so he would accept only on the premise that it would be during the transitory period. What he enjoyed was working with Muggles and Muggle artifacts. Kingsley promised him that he could go back to that, but, while he was Head of the department, he would have freedom to expand his previous office and give it the importance it should have.

Kingsley also told them the Ministry would hold an official ceremony to honour the dead and celebrate Voldemort's demise. The date had still not been decided, as the Ministry was still being rebuilt, with former workers who had been imprisoned but had been lucky enough to be left alive being given their positions back, while other 'eager collaborationists' — as Kingsley had called them — were being sacked or even investigated, and, if needed, prosecuted. Ron almost jumped in joy when the Minister told them Umbridge was one of those and was already in Azkaban awaiting trial.

"As part of that ceremony, the Ministry will award Orders of Merlin too many wizards and witches," Kingsley explained. "We haven't still started with the list, but you three can expect an Order of Merlin, First Class."

"I don't want that, Kingsley," said Harry at once.

"You deserve it," the other wizard replied, and, before Harry could protest more, he added, "I also want to tell you that Hogwarts will reopen in September, and any student is welcomed to repeat this year or course it, in case they had missed it." He looked at Hermione while he said this. "I also want to offer some trustworthy people posts in the Ministry, as we're rather understaffed. Concretely, we need more Aurors. We're already working on an emergency law to allow us to recruit quickly, but let me tell you that you three are eligible, given your experience."

"But we haven't had our NEWTs yet," said Harry, surprised.

"I told you, you've got experience. More than many of our current Aurors, I daresay. We're planning on making an intensive training curse for a few months so the people invited can join."

Ron could tell that Harry was already thinking of joining. He, on the other hand, didn't know what to do, as his head was still spinning due to all the information.

They couldn't get to talk about the offers that evening, as his Mum insisted for Kingsley to stay for dinner. He had been pulling long hours at the Ministry, and quickly agreed to a good homemade meal. By the time he left, it was rather late, everyone was too tired to stay awake, and next day would be nearly impossible, as George and Fred had reported that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had been ransacked, and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had offered to help them to clean and repair so they could reopen it and bring colour and joy to a still dark-looking Diagon Alley.

So it was in the evening of the 29th of April, six days after the battle, when Ron and Hermione finally found themselves together and alone, as they took a walk in the yard before dinnertime. They had spent most of the day helping in Diagon Alley, finishing the reparations of the shop. Fred and George had invited them for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, but they had refused. Somehow, the word had spread that Harry Potter and his two best friends, heroes of the war, were in Diagon Alley and, as a consequence, a swarm of reporters had been outside the shop the whole day, trying to get a glimpse of the three friends, especially Harry. No doubt, they would be followed to the pub and none of them wanted that at all. Of course, they knew the reporters also surrounded The Burrow, but at least they couldn't enter because of the protective charms still in place, and so the family had some privacy thanks to the hedge.

After coming back from Diagon Alley, Harry had said that he and Ginny were going to visit Andromeda and Teddy, as he hadn't seen them since the funeral. He asked Ron and Hermione if they wanted to come, but they had refused. Ron's parents had gone to fetch Percy, who was going to be discharged today, and, with only Bill, Fleur and Charlie at home they could have time for themselves at last.

"It feels like it's been a million years since the last time we were alone," said Ron as they walked, slowly, hand in hand. "I missed being just with you."

Hermione smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "Yes, I know. I missed you as well."

"It's quite sad that the only thing we can do is walking in the garden, though," he commented, his lips curving into a smile.

Hermione smirked at him. "You'd like to do something your mother wouldn't approve with me, Ronald?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"No!" he yelled almost automatically, and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, yeah, that'd be fantastic, of course. You could sleep in my room if I didn't have a bespectacled git in there with me, but, until my brothers decide to go back to their own homes there's no space." He made a pause. "But I was referring to go out for dinner, or to Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley … You know, a normal date, now that we can both Apparate and it's safe."

"You want to take me out on a date, Ron?" she asked, staring at him in surprise.

"Yeah," he nodded, blushing a bit.

"And why are you implying that we can't? Nothing is stopping us."

"Because of those bloody reporters," he complained, annoyed. "I don't want to have dinner with you while some idiot is taking photos of us."

"Unbelievable. Ronald Weasley rejecting fame!" exclaimed Hermione in mock surprise. Ron grunted.

"One thing is to be known and appreciated and another having Rita Skeeter breathing down your neck at every step," he said dryly. "She'd probably write that I've fed you some Love Potion or something like that."

Hermione let out a laugh. "Well, giving what she's written in the past about me, it would be _I_ the one to have given you a Love Potion, but I get what you mean. I feel the same way. I'd love to go on a date with you, but with privacy."

"Maybe we could go to the Muggle world," suggested Ron. "We could go to the cinema again, I loved it last time. Have dinner in a Muggle restaurant … maybe go to a nightclub …"

"A nightclub? Really?"

Ron shrugged. "I've never been in one. And it's what Muggles our age do, right?"

Hermione smiled. "Sounds good, all of it," she said. "And now that we're talking about the Muggle world … I'd like to go home tomorrow and check on it, now that your house and the shop are back as new."

Ron nodded. "Yeah. But we should tell Bill. He can check that the Death Eaters hadn't left anything dangerous if they've been there."

"Yes, I agree. Safety first."

"Safety first."

They walked for a bit more, enjoying their mutual company, until Hermione spoke again, "Have you thought about what Kingsley told us?"

"A bit," he said, shrugging. "You?"

"Yes, though I don't know what to do. I'd like to complete my studies at Hogwarts, of course, but I'm not completely sure. Part of me feels I've outgrown school. Yet, for the best opportunities I'll need my NEWTs and I hate leaving things unfinished."

"So, summarising it: for now you've decided that you haven't decided," summarised Ron teasingly.

"Don't be a prat," she retorted, swatting him on the arm playfully.

"You could be an Auror without going back to Hogwarts, it seems."

"I'm not interested in that," she replied. "It's very noble and all that, but I've had enough combat for a lifetime." She directed her gaze at him. "What about you?"

"Dunno. I _definitively_ agree about outgrowing school, and I always wanted to be an Auror, but I don't know. Haven't given much thought to it yet."

She nodded, and then checked her watch. "We should go back in. Your Mum will wonder where we are."

"Yeah," he nodded. "But, before that …" He grabbed her by her shoulders, made her face him, and then kissed her passionately. Hermione moaned into his mouth, caught by surprise, but soon reciprocated, putting her arms around his neck and turning the kiss into a full snog that lasted for a couple of minutes.

"Mmmh, I needed that," he said, grinning, feeling a bit dazed due to the intensity of the kiss.

"So did I," she said, beaming and licking her lips. "Now we'd better get in. If you kiss me like that again, I can't promise I won't push you to the ground and have my wicked way with you."

"Really?" he asked. "Oh, by all means, then —" he said, trying to get hold of her once more. However, she stepped back, putting a hand on his chest. "It's too late, Ron," she said, almost regretfully.

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded, though he felt a bit disappointed. "I'll restrain my urges."

Hermione laughed and gave him a peck on the lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the house.

" — It's too soon!" his mother was saying when they crossed the door. Harry and Ginny had come back, and they were sitting in the living room with Percy, whom his mother was yelling at.

"Mum, It's been days and I'm bored. Now they released me I want to go back to work. I feel fine and the Minister needs as much help as he can get. I'll feel useless sitting right here all day."

"You've been released just a hour ago!"

"Mum, I'm _fine_," insisted Percy calmly.

"Oh, I don't know why I bother, you all do what you want!" she exclaimed, raising her arms to the air and went back to the kitchen.

"Hi, Percy," said Ron, smirking at him. "Already making Mum mad?"

Percy sighed. "I feel fine, and there's so much to do. I can't just be here after — after all the time I wasted helping the wrong side. I need to atone for my mistakes, Ronald."

"Percy, you gave up an arm," said Ginny. "One'd say it's enough."

"Yeah. They still haven't given you the new magical prosetic one," added Ron.

"Prosthetic," Hermione and Percy corrected him at the same time.

"I know, but I can manage. I'm a wizard after all."

Ron would never understand Percy's love for work, but he did understand the need to make up for one's mistakes. "Well, if you want to go back to the Ministry, go back." Percy smiled at him.

"And well, where were you two?" asked Harry. Hermione turned her face to look at him, but Ron ignored the question and walked towards the kitchen.

"Mum," he said, "Hermione and I are going to her house tomorrow to check on it and clean."

His mother turned round, a dishtowel in her hands. "Okay, but Hermione, dear, you should ask Bill to go as well and check for traps in case the Death Eaters were in there."

"Yes," he heard say, and turned round, not having realised she had followed him. "I'll ask him as soon as he comes."

Harry, who was behind Hermione with Ginny, frowned. "Why didn't you told us that before? Ginny and I promised Andromeda we'd have lunch with her," he said, looking apologetic.

"It doesn't matter, Harry."

"Yes, it does. I'll Floo-call her and cancel it."

"What?" asked Hermione. "No, Harry. Don't."

"But Hermione —"

"I'm sure it's fine. If there's something wrong, you can help the next day."

"We can go in the morning," suggested Ginny. "We aren't meeting Andromeda until twelve o'clock."

"Good thinking," nodded Harry. "And we can go back in the afternoon."

"Ummh, no need for that," said Ron quite nervously. Everyone looked at him. "I want to take Hermione out. Go to the cinema, dinner … In the Muggle world we won't have reporters following us everywhere."

"Oh, Ronnie!" exclaimed his mother with a bright smile. "Of course, dear, you should treat Hermione. Just promise you'll be careful and be safe."

"Of course, Mum."

His mum sighed. "Ah, you're all so grown up already …"

"Who's all grown up?" asked Bill, walking into the kitchen followed by Fleur. "Ron?"

"All of you," responded their mother. "Bill, can you accompany Hermione and Ron to her house in the morning? To check for curses?"

Bill looked at Hermione. "Yes, of course."

"But what about your job?" asked Hermione, biting her lower lip. It was obvious she didn't want to be a nuisance.

"I can pop in there for a while, there's no problem. What about half past nine?" suggested Bill. "That way you can sleep a bit more." His eyes moved to their mother. "By the way, Mum, we're going back to Shell Cottage tomorrow."

"Already?" she asked, dejected.

"Mum, we need to go back to our lives."

"I know, I know …"

"And I'm going back to work as well," said Percy.

"I think Charlie wants to go back to Romania as well," added Bill. "By the way, I think he won't be here for dinner. Said he was going to meet a few old friends from Hogwarts."

"Okay, okay! Oh, you're all so eager to get rid of me …!"

"Don't exaggerate, Mum."

Ron glanced at Ginny, who was shaking her head, a smile on her face.

Ah, it felt really good to be home.

— o —

The next day, after morning, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione Apparated in Bedford, near Hermione's home, as they had decided it was too risky to Apparate in the backyard. They walked to the house and found Bill already there, standing just in front of the gates.

"Hi," he said when he saw them approaching. "Hermione, some neighbours are staring at me strangely. They must think I'm trying to rob or something."

"Ignore them," said Hermione. They looked at the house, which, at first sight, looked intact.

"I made a quick check and the yard seems to be safe, so we can go in." They did just that and, as Hermione showed Harry and Ginny the backyard, which they hadn't seen when they had been there during Easter, Bill checked the house.

"It's safe," he said after just a few minutes. "In fact, it seems to be under a powerful protection."

"Hermione and I used the charm you taught us. The same we used at home," explained Ron.

"So — so they didn't enter it?" asked Hermione.

"They could have, the same way they entered the Burrow," explained Bill. "Though the charm is applied to a building, it really uses the concept of 'home.' Since you and your parents left, this is not a home anymore. The spell is intact, but it doesn't work the same way."

Hermione nodded, understanding.

Bill moved his wand and the back door opened. Hermione, taking a deep breath, walked in first and stopped just ahead of the doorframe.

Ron entered just behind her and looked around. There was an obvious layer of dust all around, though everything seemed to be all right.

"They've been here," said Hermione.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

As a response, Hermione pointed to the floor. There were faint traces of footprints on it, rendered almost invisible for a new layer of dust.

"It seems they came a long time ago," pointed out Harry. "Probably just after Voldemort took over."

"Well, you can manage by yourselves now, can't you?" asked Bill. "I must go back to work."

"Yes yes," said Hermione, nodding. "Thank you very much, Bill."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. Then he walked out and Disapparated.

The four friends checked every room of the house. And though the Death Eaters hadn't been as vicious as during their visit to The Burrow, in some rooms, especially Hermione's, they had opened the wardrobes and thrown everything out, as if they were looking for something but knew they wouldn't find anything.

"Despite everything, all's far better than I had expected, so I'm happy," said Hermione with a small smile a while later, when they were back in the living room. It just needs some cleaning."

"Let's get to it, then," said Harry.

Between the four of them, they had the house cleaned in little more than one hour. They still had to revise some cabinets and Hermione's room was still a mess but, as Harry and Ginny had to leave soon, Hermione decided they should stop and drink something. She Apparated to make a quick trip to the closest supermarket and brought drinks for them all, which they enjoyed in the living room.

"So, when do you plan on going to Australia?" asked Harry after taking a long gulp of his coke.

"As soon as we can. I need to talk to Kingsley or your dad, Ron. We're going to need Portkeys to go there. It's much faster — and cheaper — than going in a Muggle plane."

At her words, Ron looked relieved, though tried to keep his feelings to himself. He had been secretly scared Hermione would want to travel on one of those infernal flying machines.

"Hermione, if you need help, or want me to go with you, I will. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me," offered Harry.

Hermione gave him a tender smile. "I know, Harry. But there's no need, I arranged everything so I can find them once we're there. Besides," she added, and Ron noticed she had turned a bit pink, "I've been thinking it would be nice to have a little holiday with Ron."

"Don't tell me more," said Harry, raising his hands. "I've got no desire to be near you when you're on holiday after spending eight months alone with you two, thank you very much."

"Hey!" protested Ron.

Ginny, however, looked at Harry eagerly. "Why? Tell me the details!"

Harry grimaced. "If you want to hear about your brother's sexual habits …"

"Eeeew, Harry!" exclaimed Ginny in disgust, and Harry smiled sheepishly, as if saying 'you asked.'

"Harry!" yelled Hermione. Then she rounded on Ron. "What have you told him?" she hissed.

"Nothing, I swear!" exclaimed Ron, moving a bit away from her in fear.

"Harry, I think we should get going, don't you think?" suggested Ginny, getting up.

"Definitively," he quickly agreed. "Ron, Hermione, see you tonight. Have a good day!" he shouted, and he and Ginny hurried out of the house between fits of laughter.

"I'll get you, Potter!" shouted Ron after them. Then he turned to look at his girlfriend. "Hermione, Love, I swear I didn't tell him anything. No details."

Hermione pierced him with her stare for a bit, but then she shook her head, apparently deciding it was better to forget about it. "I'll deal with him later." She reached for his hand. "Would you like to have lunch at The Scottish Wanderer again?" she asked, playing with his fingers.

"Yeah, if you want," nodded Ron, glad that he had avoided a fight. "But it's still early …" he said suggestively, and pulled her towards him. Her lips curved in a wide smile that vanished slowly as they stared into each other's eyes, the tension between them growing until it reached an unbearable level, and then they moved at once, their lips clashing violently in a passionate kiss.

"Fuck, you taste so good," he muttered against her mouth before claiming it once more, his tongue forcing his way into it. Hermione received it gluttonously, sucking on it and playing with it with her own. She threw her arms around his neck and Ron moved his hands to her waist, caressing her over her thin t-shirt before lifting it a bit so he could touch the soft skin underneath and the waistband of her jeans. He really wanted to shove his hand under her trousers, but that was almost impossible due to how tight they were. A little price to pay for how good her ass looked in them. So he settled for caressing her skin and giving her ass an occasional squeeze over her jeans.

"Mmmh, Ron …"

"Fuck, Hermione …"

They shared another intense, charged look and then they were taking off their jeans hurriedly and throwing them haphazardly to the floor. Once they were free of them, Hermione straddled him on the sofa, claiming his mouth hungrily while she ground her crotch against his. Ron was hard as a steel already, and, as his hands moved eagerly over her bum, covered by her white lace panties, he could only think about ripping them off her and shove his aching dick into her cunt.

After a few minutes of frenzied kissing, Hermione lowered her right hand to his crotch and, moving a bit away, took his prick into her hand and took it out of his confines, stroking it with desire.

"Ohh, fuuuuck …"

"Yes, Ron, yes. I'm going to fuck you, right here. Move my panties to the side, quickly. I'm dripping!"

"Shit, yeah!" he groaned, fumbling to reach her groin. He couldn't help but rub her hard over her wet knickers and she moaned in delight.

"That's good, Ron, but I really, really need your cock!"

"Fuck, take it, Love. It's yours, every last inch of it!" he stated as he pulled the crotch of her panties to the side. She held his cock up as she positioned herself over it, taking a moment to rub her clit against the tip.

"Mmmh, Roooon …" she moaned, closing her eyes.

"Take it deep, Hermione," he said huskily.

Hermione opened her eyes, which were full of lust, and looked at him for a moment before lowering her body onto his, very, very slowly, savouring the way his dick stretched her cunt.

"Aahhhh …"

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight …" hissed Ron. "You feel amazing, Hermione …"

When she had taken him in to the root, she remained still for a moment, resting on his thighs. They kissed a bit, in a calmer way, savouring their connection, until Hermione shifted a bit, rocking her hips slightly. They moaned at the same time and her kiss turned wild once more. Ron grabbed her strongly by her ass and squeezed as he pressed her more into him, wanting to go deeper into her even if it was not possible.

"Gods, Ron, you feel so good inside me … So good …" she whispered, her voice laced with desire and want. "You're so incredibly hard … When was the last time you came?"

"The day of the battle, with you," he told her.

"So you didn't wank?" she asked, a bit surprised.

He shrugged. "These past days … Well …"

"I know," she said quickly, not needing him to explain himself. "Well, I'm glad," she said, in a lighter tone. "I want all that cum in me. All of it in my pussy, Ron."

"Fuck, Love, how can you be so bloody sexy? You drive me completely mad with want. Shit, I'd fuck you twenty-four hours a day …"

"Let me have you then," she said, starting to move. "I'm going to drain you, Ron, make you cum so hard you'll pass out."

"Hermione …"

"I'll make your cock feel amazing, Love. Do you feel that?" she asked, as she moved up and down while clenching her muscles. "Does my tight pussy make you feel good?"

"Shit, Hermione …" he moaned, squeezing her ass hungrily. "It's amazing. Now move, please, you're killing me …"

"Mmmh," she moaned, and began to move up and down. Slowly at first, but soon her pace grew to a frenzied one, so she was practically jumping on his lap, freeing his cock almost completely before slamming down forcefully and taking it deep once more. Ron's eyes rolled on his sockets with pleasure.

"Fuuuuck!"

"Gods, Ron, gods!" she chanted as she rode him, her face a mask of pure pleasure. Ron grabbed the two globes of her ass tightly, his fingers sliding under the thin fabric of her panties as he encouraged her to bounce on his dick. Hermione threw her head backwards, arching her back as they fucked. Ron's eyes focused on the swell of her tits, straining her t-shirt.

"Take your top off," he demanded as he bucked his hips to counter her movements.

"Ohhh, Ron, you — sorry, what — _ahh_ — what did you say?"

"Your top. Take it off, Hermione, I wanna see your tits."

Hermione let out another moan and, quite clumsily, moved her hands to the hem of her t-shirt as Ron used his hands to keep her moving. She raised it over her head and threw it to the floor, revealing the plain white bra underneath. Ron watched, mesmerised, as her tits wobbled inside it, as if wanting to escape with each thrust.

Hermione put her hands back on his shoulders so she could fuck herself on his cock more securely, while Ron's hands travelled from her ass to her tits, giving them a squeeze. Then, roughly, he shoved the contraption upwards, freeing her breasts to his hungry gaze.

"Careful, Ron!"

"Keep moving!" Ron grunted, taking hold of her globes and kneading them eagerly. "Keep working my cock!"

"Mmmmh, Ron, I'm so very close already! Gods, I missed this so fucking MUCH!"

"Shit, just like that! Your pussy is so wonderfully tight! My cock feels so hard inside it! Do you feel that?" he asked, thrusting upwards more forcefully, their bodies making an obscene amount of noise as they slammed together over and over.

"Yes, oh, Ron yes! It's so hard! Gods, I love your cock! I'm going to cum all around it, Ron!"

"Cum!" Ron ordered, feeling on the verge release himself. He pinched her nipples and she let out a scream of pleasure. Her entire body started to tremble and Ron put his hands back on her hips to help her along.

"Ron … Oh, Ron, Roooooooooooon!" she shouted as she came powerfully, her pussy squeezing his dick rhythmically.

"Fucking fuck!" he shouted as he felt his own self-control snap. He pushed down onto him as hard as he could just as he thrust upwards with force and let out a loud moan as his cock erupted violently inside her, shooting ropes after ropes of cum into her welcoming pussy. "Oh, fuuuuck … Oh, shit, Hermione …"

"Gods, Ron," she said, falling against him, her cheek resting on the back of the sofa over his shoulder. Ron, still breathing quickly and with his body still tingling pleasantly due to the strong release, kissed her shoulder and neck lovingly, his hands caressing her sides, back and ass.

"I don't know what got into you, Love, but feel free to do this anytime you want."

Hermione shifted atop him and pulled a bit away, smiling stupidly, the same way as if she were tipsy. "Mmmh, I think it was you what got into me, Ron. Or, more precisely, your cock. Your wonderful, amazing, hard cock!" she added, peppering his face with kisses and making him laugh happily.

"You're right. I'm still inside you, in fact," he commented, moving his hips for emphasis. His cock was still half-hard, and it felt amazing inside her warm, moist cunt. It wouldn't take him long at all to get completely hard again and have a second round, despite how strongly he had orgasmed.

"Mmmh, yeah," she nodded, and gave him a peck on the tip of his long nose. Then she got off him, making him groan.

"Nooo, come back," he whined, reaching for her but without success. "I want to stay in your pussy …"

"Sure you do," she said with a smile, adjusting her knickers. "I should change these, they're soaked …"

"I like you soaked," he commented.

"I'm glad for you, but it's a bit uncomfortable."

"You didn't leave clothes here," said Ron, getting up with a sigh. He pulled his pants up and grabbed his jeans to put them back on.

"Right," she said. So she grabbed her wand and used it to clean herself.

"Shame," said Ron. Hermione threw him a dirty look.

"You said that because, as a man, you haven't got to walk leaking cum," she said. "It can be a turn on at times, yes, but it's uncomfortable as well." She put her jeans on, while Ron watched with desire how she adjusted them on her waist, making her ass look amazing. "Stop ogling me."

"You like me ogling you."

She grabbed her t-shirt and put it over her head, saving herself from having to admit he was absolutely right.

* * *

_Now, I don't plan on making you wait two weeks for the continuation, as this was written as a whole unit. I still have to revise it, and as it contains a really long sex scene quite different than what I've written so far and that I hope you'll love, it'll take me some time. And, as I stated, I'm hooked with CP2077. However, you'll have to wait only a few days (three or four). But, if you're really good with reviews and comments (or write your own smut stories for R/Hr!) I'll feel encouraged to try and upload it sooner. Like in two or so. It will be impossible in less._

_See you soon!_


	25. Rebuilding (part II)

_And here is part two, as promised. I won't say you were very generous with reviews and comments, but well, as we got an amazing new chapter or Ron is a hunk then I'll post it today._

_I hope you like this second part, as it's mostly a PWP. I've had this scene on my head since I published the chapters about Ron's visit to the Grangers' in Easter. Hope you like it!_

* * *

_**Chapter 23 (II)**_

**Rebuilding**

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she suggested. "Then we can go to the pub for lunch."

"Yeah, sounds good."

Hermione took her purse, checking that she had enough money in it and then they left the house, hand in hand.

"Hermione!" Ron heard a woman yell the moment they were on the street, what startled them. They both turned their heads, and Ron was about to reach for his wand when he saw a woman on her fifties on the entrance to the house next the Hermione's. He exhaled the air he had been holding, as she was not a threat. He had seen her before, always peering through the windows. Now she was smiling as if she was pleased to see her, yet Ron felt that, under that smile, there was eagerness for gossip.

"Hi, Mrs Meadows," Hermione replied politely, though Ron knew at once she wasn't precisely glad to see the woman.

"Oh, it's been so long! I believed you and your parents had moved elsewhere! And without a goodbye! Tell me, dear, how are you? How are they? Are they coming back?" she asked as she approached them.

"My parents have been travelling," Hermione responded vaguely. "But yes, they'll be back soon."

"Oh, how wonderful! Amazing people, they are! And this lad is your boyfriend, isn't he?" she asked in a false cheery voice, her gawk eyes studying Ron, who felt suddenly very uncomfortable. "I remember him from last year, he spent Easter with you. You must be pretty serious, right? Oh, I'm so glad! I've told Rupert many times that it'd be a shame if such a _lovely_ girl like you would grow old alone!"

"Yes, he's my boyfriend," said Hermione, her tone now much less kind, almost dry.

"Ron Weasley," he said almost automatically, when Hermione showed no intention of introducing him.

"Oh, yes, I know," she said. "Heard you talking to him a few times while I was tending to my plants."

_I'm sure you tend to your plants a lot_, thought Ron.

"So, when did you came? I didn't see a car. Did you stay the night?" she inquired, her eyes gleaming at the prospect of some juicy gossip. "You must be careful, I saw a man staring at your house. At first I thought he was a potential buyer, which I didn't like, as he looked rather scary, with long hair and horrible scars on his face. Who would want a neighbour with such appearance? But if your parents haven't sold the house then he surely was a burglar … I had to pick the phone and when I looked again he was gone, but I'd look out for him. He might try and break into the house or —"

"He's my brother Bill," interrupted Ron, annoyed.

"Oh," she said, taken aback, and looked at Hermione for confirmation.

Hermione nodded. "He came to help us with a couple of things," she said. "Now, if you excuse us, we're late. Glad to see you, Mrs Meadows," said Hermione quickly, and then resumed walking, dragging Ron with her.

"A bit nosy, isn't he?" Ron commented when they were about fifty yards away, throwing a quick glance backwards. The woman was still at the entrance to her house, watching them, and she surely had exceptionally good hearing.

Hermione scoffed. "She's the worst," she stated angrily. "Did you hear what she said, about what a shame it would be if I grew up alone? What does it matter to her?"

"Yeah. Or that she wouldn't like Bill as a neighbour …" He shook his head.

"Yes," she said. "Sorry, Ron."

He shrugged. "It's okay. Let's forget about her, Love."

"We are going on a date here just to avoid those damned reporters, and we end up being harassed by Mrs Meadows! I swear to you, Ron, when she asked if we had spent the night, I had to restrain myself not to tell her, '_No, we just came here for a good fuck. Now if you don't mind, we're going for lunch to recover our energy so we can fuck again and again. Maybe if _Rupert_ fucked you as good as Ron fucks me, you wouldn't care so much about other people's business!_'"

Ron almost got hard at once at her words. "Bloody hell, Hermione, that'd be so fucking hot!"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "_Hot_? Really? That turned you on?" she asked, her previous anger forgotten.

"Shit, yeah! I almost got hard, you know."

She let out a brief laugh, but then turned serious once more. "It was horrible, what I said. It's just she got me so angry …"

Ron stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"The implication that she just needs a shag," she said, sounding a bit ashamed by her outburst. "I mean, that was rather sexist … As if the only reason for a woman to be horrible is because some man doesn't shag them. And I didn't want to imply that only she is horrible, her husband is equally bad. _'Good morning, William. You are letting the grass get a bit out of hand, it seems.'_ _'Hey, William, a motorcycle? Wanting something exciting in your life, eh?'_" she mocked spitefully.

"Sounds horrid."

"Yeah, they've got this ability to look like they're complimenting you when in truth they're insulting you or questioning they way you live your life. They —" She shut her mouth, as they both were startled by a sudden, screeching noise. Both reached for their wands at the same time, their hearts beating wildly, until they realised that it was just a car which had taken a turn a bit too fast and relaxed. Even here, in the Muggle world, they were a bit on edge.

"Fucking idiot," said Ron, his hear still beating fast. "I thought we were about to be attacked by a bloody dementor or a banshee or —" he trailed off.

"Yes, me too," said Hermione. "Let's go on," she added, still looking a bit nervous.

"And — were you being serious?" he asked as they continued walking.

"Serious about what?"

"About us having lunch so we can go back to the house and fuck again."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and bit her lower lip, as if thinking her response.

"I thought you wanted to go on a date? The cinema, dinner …?"

"Well, yeah …"

"What if we have lunch, then go the cinema and then go back? We could finish cleaning and tidying, order pizza and had dinner in there, before going back to The Burrow," she suggested, her voice coy and promising as she looked at him with want.

"That sounds like the best idea ever," he said eagerly, returning her look with the same intensity.

Their outing in the Muggle world wasn't, however, as fun as they had expected. Not because they didn't enjoy themselves, or the food. No, it was because the incident with the car wasn't a unique occurrence and they couldn't relax completely. They were tense, their heads moving to watch their surroundings, almost expecting a Death Eater to jump out of a corner and attack them. In the pub, they sat at a table in a corner, from where they could watch the door and had a good view of the entire room, and, in the cinema, they sat in the last row, not liking the idea of having unknown people behind them in the dark. So, the moment the film ended, instead of walking for a bit more, like they had planned, they went straight back to her house, only making a little stop at a supermarket to buy more drinks for that night.

"Do you think we'll ever feel normal again?" asked Ron, a bit frustrated and disappointed with the date, as they turned to take her street.

"With time, I hope so," she said with a trace of sadness. "We spent months and months hiding and fearing for our lives, Ron. It's normal to feel this way."

"Yeah, I know. It's just — I wanted our date to be perfect."

Hermione gave him a bright smile. "You're so sweet, Ron," she said lovingly, squeezing his hand. "But I don't need perfect. I say thanks every day just for you being well and with me."

He nodded.

As they passed in front of the Meadows', Ron took a glance at the house and had a glimpse of Mrs Meadows watching from behind the curtains of one of the windows.

"Shit, doesn't that woman have anything better to do than to spy on people all day?" he hissed.

"Seems she doesn't," spat Hermione.

"She'd get along fantastically with Harry's aunt," commented Ron.

"Don't be so sure," she responded as she opened the front door. "They probably would feign to be friends but would speak ill of the other to everyone else."

"If I ever become like that, promise me you'll kill me. Though, of course, I've got you, so I don't think I'll ever get bored," he added, giving her body an appreciative view.

She laughed. "Ron, we won't be horny teenagers forever. Eventually, our sex life will settle down a bit."

"No way," he said, furrowing his brows. "I can't imagine ever getting tired of fucking your tight, sexy body."

"Good to know," she said, getting on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. "Do you want something to drink before we finish tidying up?" she asked, as they walked into the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Can you finish here and the study while I tend to my room?"

"Yeah."

Hermione gave him a smile and sprinted up the stairs. Ron's eyes followed her tight, round bum until it was out of his sight and then looked around. He turned on the TV as he checked the shelves and the rest of the furniture. Once he was done, he moved to the study and dusted the books, repairing those who had been damaged. On one side of the room there were a large cabinet, filled with more books, little disks called See-Dees or something like that, and, on the top, more videotapes. Ron, who had only seen the ones in the living room, took them out and cleaned them while reading the summaries of the films. Maybe they could watch one of these while they had dinner. He was almost done with them, having read the summaries, when he noticed a few more cases on the back. He took one of those out and, when he looked at the front, his eyes became the size of saucers.

"Holy fuck!" he swore, taking in the image of a very hot, young blonde woman, wearing just very tiny and very sexy panties, with her big tits on display, while an also naked man, situated behind her, had his hands on her hips as he kissed her neck. The film — if that was a film — was titled 'Robert does the neighbourhood.'

Ron had watched films in which Muggles had sex, yes, but this looked completely different. Turning it on his hands, he confirmed his suspicions when he saw explicit images of the man fucking two different girls.

"_After taking on a new job, Robert Manly —" _Ron chuckled at the name_ "— moves into a new house in a better area of the city. However, the big, luxurious houses hide many bored and sad female neighbours waiting for some excitation in their lives ..._"

He checked another five or six tapes like that one, letting out a chuckle as all of them seemed to have silly titles ('Sigfredo goes for two,' 'Rick and his giant dick') and even sillier plots. He left them on the desk while he put the _normal _film tapes on their place and kept cleaning. He needed to ask Hermione about these.

When he finished, he took the tapes with him to the living room and left them on the coffee table. Then he climbed up the stairs.

"Hermione?"

"In here!" she called from her parents' bedroom. Ron went there and found her finishing changing the sheets. "I'm almost done," she said. "What about you?"

"Finished as well."

Hermione gave the room another once over, to make sure everything was perfect, and then said, "Let's go back down, then."

"I found something," Ron told her as they climbed down the stairs.

"What?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. Ron motioned for her to keep going and then pointed to the tapes.

"What are _those_?"

Hermione saw them and froze on the spot, open-mouthed. "Oh."

"_Oh_?"

"Well, I imagine you've guessed what they are, Ron: pornographic films."

"I just didn't know such things existed!"

"I'm sure there is pornography in the Wizarding world as well."

"Well, yeah, there are magazines with photographs and such, but this — this a whole new level."

Hermione shrugged.

"So, your parents watch — films like those?" asked Ron, his ears burning at the implications of the idea.

"Well, I've never watched one with them, Ron, but, as they own them …" she trailed off.

Ron nodded slowly, trying not to think about Hermione's parents' while they watched people fuck on TV, when a sudden realisation struck him. "Wait a moment — you don't seem surprised!" he exclaimed, gaping at her. "You knew about them?"

This time, Hermione blushed. "Well — yes," she said in a low, shy voice.

"And — have you — well, watched any of them?" he asked quietly, his heart beating faster at the prospect.

She pressed their lips together tightly as she nodded quickly. "You know I'm a curious girl, Ron."

"Holy fuck!" he exclaimed. "And — what are they like?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, they're not like normal films if that's what you're asking. The plots are stupid and the acting is horrible. Just excuses to have sex all the time," she explained. Then, an idea seemed to have struck her. "Do you want to — to watch one?"

"With you?" he asked.

"Of course, with me. Or do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No, no. I — well, yeah, I — I'd love to," he said, feeling his body tingling with anticipation.

"Okay," she said, acting nonchalant. "Pick one, then, while I order the pizza. Or do you want to wait?"

"No, that's okay, I'm hungry."

So, as Hermione used the phone, Ron looked at the tapes. Finally, he decided on the first one, 'Robert does the neighbourhood.' The girls in that one looked really, really hot …

"Have you chosen?" she asked when she hung up.

"Yeah," he said, showing it to her. "I'm curious about the plot," he added.

She laughed. "The plot, yes. You mean the girls' boobs." Ron's ears burned and he looked away. He thought about denying her words, but it would be a waste of time. "It's okay, Ron. I'm not jealous or anything. Besides," she added with a smirk, "Robert looks pretty hot …"

Ron grumbled. "Have you seen it?" he asked her.

"No, not that one," she said, taking the tape and putting it in the video player. "We'll watch it after dinner, okay?"

"Yeah."

They prepared everything for when the pizza was delivered and then settled on the couch, Ron playing with Hermione's hair as she leaned against his chest, with the TV making noise in the background.

"Hermione, when we go to Australia, you think we can go to the beach?" he asked after a while, his dirty mind already imagining her in a swimsuit, preferably a bikini.

Hermione shifted a bit to look up at him. "You know that in Australia it's almost winter, right?" she said.

"Oh," said Ron, a bit disappointed. "Yeah, right."

_Shame_.

She smiled at him in a way that showed she knew exactly what was on his mind.

"But I'm sure there are plenty of things we can do," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked eagerly, his lips curving into a smile.

"Yes. We can go to a few museums and visit famous places like the Sydney Opera. There's a magizoo as well which, by what I've read, is really worth the visit. I bought a book last year about magical Australia, though I haven't finished it. But I'll read it again before we go, too look for more things to visit."

Ron groaned. "I'd rather see you naked."

"You've seen me naked plenty of times."

"And? It's still an amazing view."

She let out a laugh and then twisted the upper half of her body, leaning up to give him a kiss, but just in that moment the bell rang, startling them. "The pizza is here," she said, moving away and getting up.

"What about my kiss?" he asked.

"Weren't you hungry?" she asked, teasing. "Go get the drinks while I pay the deliverer."

Ron went to the kitchen, hearing Hermione talk to the boy at the entrance. He was walking back into the living room when she closed the door. Ron's mouth started to water at the scent of the box on her hands and his stomach growled.

"You're like a bottomless pit," she commented, amused, as she put the box down and opened the lid. "You ate a full bowl of popcorn at the cinema."

"That was almost three hours ago," he defended himself, causing Hermione to shake her head.

They had dinner, chattering occasionally while they watched the TV. When they finished, Hermione used her wand to send the dirty plates, glasses and cutlery to the kitchen, where they started washing themselves.

"Well — now what?"

"We watch the film?" Ron asked, brimming with anticipation.

"Okay," Hermione agreed, smiling at him in the same way she would to a child who'd asked for permission to open their Christmas presents early. She took the remotes and pushed the play button while switching the TV to the channel or whatever it was that played the video. Then they sat together, watching as it started.

The first thing Ron noticed was the odd music in the film, different to anything he had heard in the other ones he had watched. The, second, as they saw Robert Manly talking to the two men that were helping him bring his things to his new home — a rather big one — was the really bad acting.

It soon became obvious that, as Hermione had told him, that the plot was just an excuse: the moment Robert entered his bedroom, he looked out of the large window, revealing that there was another directly in front, belonging to the main bedroom of the next house. There was a man in there, buttoning up his shirt, when a scantily clad woman — the very same on the cover of the videotape — came from one side and, placing herself behind him, began to caress his torso. Ron got excited, imagining they were going to fuck straight away, but it turned out that the man was not in the mood. He put the woman's hands away rather harshly, saying something to her. She pouted at first, trying to touch his crotch, but he yelled something and moved away, taking a jacket and putting it on. The woman, clearly affronted, yelled something as well, but the man just dismissed it and left.

"Disappointed?" he heard Hermione ask.

"Eh?"

"They didn't have sex, Ron," she explained, as they watched the woman lie down on the bed, still angry. Her big tits, encased in a tiny transparent bra, jiggled deliciously.

"Oh, that. Maybe a little," he admitted, blushing a bit. Despite everything they had done, watching this with Hermione was a bit odd, and he couldn't help but felt a bit self-conscious.

"It was obvious they weren't going to do it. She is the poor woman ignored by her husband who gets bored in the house all day, so a good neighbour will have to _help_ her …" she said in an overly dramatic voice. Ron looked at her and let out a laugh at her impersonation. "But don't worry, you'll see some action," she added, nodding towards the screen.

Ron turned his head, and, effectively, the woman had grabbed a thing shaped like a cock from somewhere and was now rubbing her panty-clad pussy with it. Ron's eyes went wide.

"Do you think she's hot?" Hermione asked when the woman moved the panties to the side and began to tease her pussy with it.

"What!?" he asked, glancing at Hermione before looking at the TV again. He didn't want to miss this.

"You can tell me, Ron. I won't get mad or anything."

"Well, yeah, she is," he admitted, watching as the woman penetrated herself with that thing. "Fuck, isn't that _too_ big?" he asked, amazed. Hermione laughed.

"Porn films are all about clichés, Ron. And size is among the main ones. _Everything_ tends to be big."

"Right," he said, eyeing the woman tease her tits while she fucked herself with the fake cock.

On the other house, Robert Manly was staring at the unsuspecting woman, touching himself over his trousers. Ron, who had got hard as well, felt the need to do the same, but restrained himself.

_The woman made herself cum, and the scene changed. Robert was now having breakfast while reading the newspaper. After a minute, he got up and exited the house with a glass of juice in his hand, taking a sip as he watched the neighbourhood. As he did this, someone began to yell. He turned his head to the house next to his, and a moment later the same man exited the house, walking purposely towards the car parked in there. The woman came out behind him, dressed in a tank top and shorts._

"_We never spend time together, Richard!"_

"_I've got work to do, Elena!"_

"_You always have to work!"_

"_Well, my job pays this house, doesn't it? I didn't hear you complain when we bought it, or when you spend thousands of dollars in clothes," he retorted. "I've got a meeting in the afternoon, so I'll be home late."_

"_Yes, a meeting with that little tart of your secretary, right?" she spat._

"_You're crazy," her husband replied, getting into the car and turning it on. Elena stomped on the ground, angry, and then dropped onto a garden chair, burying her face in her hands as she cried._

"Believable, right?" commented Hermione, chuckling.

"It's horrible," Ron agreed. He hadn't watched many films, so he wasn't precisely an expert, but fuck …

_Robert just stood there, watching for a moment, and then moved closer to his neighbours' property, where Elena was still sobbing — or something like that._

"_Are you all right?" he asked her. Elena, startled, lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes roaming over his body quickly before setting on his face. Hermione had said Robert was hot, and Ron had to admit she was right. The bloke certainly took care of himself._

"_Y-yes, yes, I'm fine," Elena responded, composing himself. "You're the new neighbour, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah, I'm Robert."_

_She got up, brushed her eyes and walked towards him, shaking his hand._

"_Sorry you had to hear that."_

"_It's okay," he said. "Marriage is hard."_

"_Yes," she said, nodding._

"_Do you want a coffee? I just made for me."_

_She looked at him for a moment and then nodded, smiling a bit._

Ron snorted. "Just liked that?" he asked, as they two walked towards Robert's house.

"I told you," said Hermione.

"_So — are you married?" Elena asked Robert as he poured him coffee._

"_Oh, no, no. Never found the right girl, I suppose."_

"_Well, I thought I did find the right guy, but you see, he's an asshole. He never has time for me, yet I'm sure he's fucking that secretary of his every day."_

"_Then he's an idiot," said Robert confidently, putting a hand over hers and rubbing it softly. "Why does he need to seek other women when he's got a gorgeous one at home?"_

_She smiled at him, biting her lower lip in an almost seductive way._

"_You find me attractive, then?"_

"_I'd have to be blind not to. If you were my wife you wouldn't have to pleasure yourself at all."_

_At this, she gasped, looking embarrassed, and got up. He was quicker, though, and stopped her, putting his hands on her shoulders and slowly turning her on the spot to face him again._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to look, but I was in my room and couldn't help it. You really are a hot woman, Elena. One who deserves to be loved and worshipped."_

_They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then, out of the blue, they kissed. Soon, the kiss turned into an obscene snog, their tongues playing between their mouths while one of his hands moved to her tits._

"Why the hell do they kiss like that?" asked Ron, frowning.

"So we can see their tongues," explained Hermione. "These films are really, really explicit, Ron."

_On the screen, Robert broke the kiss and, grabbing Elena's right hand, put it over his crotch. "You won't have to play with a fake one today, Elena."_

_Ron spluttered and Hermione chuckled._

"_Mmmh, feels really big," Elena purred, before kissing him again._

"_Did he really said that?" asked Ron._

"_I told you the dialogue is ridiculous."_

"_Take it out," Robert ordered the married woman. Elena, with a lustful grin, knelt on the floor and lowered his zip, fumbling with his trousers and pants until she grasped his cock and took it out. _

Ron's eyes opened wide. He thought he had nothing to be ashamed about regarding cock size, but it was nothing compared to _this_.

"Is that — is that _real_?" Ron inquired, his eyes wide.

"Muggles don't have Enlargement Charms, Ron. But you see, they don't choose the actors by their acting abilities, after all."

"And is she —? Fucking hell, she just took it all into her mouth!"

Ron fell silent, watching entranced as Elena sucked and slobbered all over Robert's gargantuan cock. After a bit, he put one hand on her head and, taking his cock in his other one, slapped her face with it. She smiled, and then he shoved it back into her mouth, moving his hips and using her hair to direct her mouth, all the while making the most ridiculous noises imaginable.

The blowjob, however, was really exciting, and Ron felt his own cock throb, which only increased when Elena lowered the straps of her tank top and revealed her naked tits while she kept sucking his shaft. Ron threw a quick glance to Hermione, and noticed that she was squirming a bit, rubbing her crossed legs together almost imperceptibly, but enough for him to note.

_After a bit, Elena got back on her feet and, smiling, took her clothes out while Robert did the same. They moved to one of the large couches and he pushed her onto it before opening her legs wide and placing himself between them. He began to rub her clit and slit hard while watching her._

"Merlin, Hermione, I really, really want to fuck right now," he blurted out before realising he had spoken out loud.

"Gods, yes," she replied as she turned towards him. Then she cupped his cheeks and smacked her mouth against his. They kissed hungrily, Ron's hands moving over her body and stopping on her breasts.

"I've got an idea," she said breathlessly once they parted.

"What?"

"Let's do what they do," she suggested, nodding towards the screen.

Ron opened his eyes wide and glanced at the TV. Robert had now moved and was licking her clit while fingering her pussy. Elena was squirming, moaning loudly and asking for more.

Hermione grabbed the remote and put the film on pause. "Do you want to?"

"Well, yeah — but, _everything_ they do?"

"Not necessarily the same way, and definitively there's no need to say the same things, but we can do the same positions, with our own style. I don't need you to be a porn actor, and I don't want to be _her_," she clarified. "And well, if we don't want to do something, we don't have to."

"Okay. I'm game."

"Take off your clothes, then," she said excitedly.

Ron obeyed quickly, all the while watching Hermione do the same.

"Fuck, when did you put _that_ on?" he asked when she revealed the black lace lingerie set she was wearing. "You weren't wearing that before!"

She blushed a bit. "I transfigured my underwear while I was cleaning upstairs. It was a surprise for you. I didn't count on you finding the films, though. I had forgotten about them, in fact."

"Fuck, you look so bloody hot!"

"I'm glad you approve," she said, pleased.

"Don't take it off," he asked. "Let me do it."

"Okay."

Ron glanced at the TV, then fixed his eyes back on Hermione.

"Lie on the couch, then, and open your legs."

Hermione did as told, eager, while trying to look seductive and alluring. The truth was that she looked a bit nervous. A year ago he wouldn't have noticed, but after being together for so long, he could see it clearly.

"You said it, you don't have to look like her. You turn me on much more than the film, Hermione. And you're _real_." She smiled at him, relaxing a bit. "Press play," he ordered.

On the TV, Robert resumed eating out Elena. Ron turned his attention to Hermione and began to kiss her inner thighs, getting close to her cunt. He put a few kisses over the soaked lace, and then used his fingers to push the crotch to the side, revealing her folds. He gave himself a moment to take the view in, and then began to lick her, settling on her clit after a minute. When he was about to finger her, however, he saw, from the corner of his eye, that Robert was moving. Hermione, however, grabbed the remote quickly and pressed the rewind button, going back to when he had knelt between her legs.

Ron looked at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I really want more of that."

Letting out a laugh, Ron began to suck her clit and put two fingers inside her tight hole, fingering her in the way she liked, not in the almost brutal way in which Robert was doing Elena. He kept watching Hermione as she squirmed under him, moaning in pleasure. She would alternate looking at him with watching the sex scene on the TV, which, for an unknown reason, excited him even more.

The film reached the point where Robert stopped eating Elena out and he got up, placing himself back on the couch while she shifted a bit, positioning herself for him. Ron, smirking at Hermione, stopped as well. She let out a whine.

"Sorry, Love, but you at least got some," he said, as he eagerly moved to imitate Robert. "I missed the blowjob."

Robert sank his monstruous cock into Elena, which let out a sound between a moan and a whimper while he grunted.

"_You feel so big in my pussy."_

"_You're so tight, babe."_

"_You like it?"_ she asked as he started to fuck her, his hands grabbing her thighs. _"You like that pussy?"_

Robert grunted again, moving faster and the camera got closer to their groins, showing very clearly how his cock was entering her cunt. Ron just stared, transfixed, never expecting to see such a close image.

"Ron, are you going to fuck me, or just to watch them?" Hermione asked, a bit impatient.

Ron turned his head and focused back on his girlfriend. With the background noise of Robert and Elena's moans, he took off her panties and tried to put his cock in her while in the same position, but it turned out the sofa wasn't as big and he was a bit uncomfortable. Remembering they were just imitating positions, he just got between her legs, keeping one of his feet on the floor, put his hands on both sides of her head, and, staring into her eyes, he drove in.

"Aaah, Ron, yesss …"

"So tight, _babe_," he said, imitating Robert's voice, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"You like that pussy?" she replied, using an exaggeratedly sultry tone.

They laughed again and both turned their faces towards the screen as Ron began to move in and out of Hermione, while she put her hands on his hips to encourage him.

_Fuck, this is really hot_, he thought, fucking Hermione deeply while watching a pretty, curvy woman being pounded mercilessly by that enormous dick.

Too soon for Ron's liking, as he was really enjoying what he was doing, Robert got his cock out of Elena and sat down on the couch, palming his naked thigh. As if reading his mind, Elena moved and straddled him, her back to his front, and impaled herself on his shaft. She put her legs on the couch and her hands behind her for support, giving them a perfect view of her cunt being fucked while Robert used his own hands to move her up and down his cock, making her tits bounce in a rather enticing way.

So Ron moved as well and sat down on the couch. Hermione got up and climbed on top of him, giving him a delicious view of her ass and arched back as she descended, taking his cock entire back in. Once settled, she tried to imitate Elena, but, after just a few thrusts, they both realised that bouncing that way was a really tiring and uncomfortable, so Hermione just sat on his lap, letting her feet hang on both sides of his legs and leaned against Ron's chest as they rocked together. It wasn't as adventurous as what the film was showing, but Ron liked this better. They were much closer and he could kiss Hermione's neck while her hair tickled his face.

They moved together, enjoying their connection while watching the film. After a bit, Ron realised Hermione still had her bra on and fumbled with the clasp to take it off.

"I want to see your big tits bounce, _babe_," he whispered into her ear as she lowered the straps and got rid of the garment, allowing Ron to cup them with his hands and give them a squeeze.

Hermione laughed again, causing her vaginal muscles to tighten around him, and Ron groaned in pleasure. That spurred them on, and they moved faster. Hermione, who seemed to be close to her orgasm — probably due to the oral sex she had received — started to squirm, putting more force in each downthrust.

"Does this excite you?" he whispered. "Riding my cock while watching her being thoroughly fucked, Hermione?"

"Mmmh, Ron …"

"Answer me," he demanded, moving his right hand from her hips to between her legs, which she eagerly spread further to give him more access.

"Yes, I like it," she moaned.

On the screen, Robert stopped bouncing Elena for a bit to knead one of her tits, and Ron did the same to Hermione before moving his hips again. Without the help of his hands, it was more difficult for him to move her, but that was all right, as he felt he was getting close. He wondered how the actor that played Robert could hold his climax for so long, as he really was doing her hard, causing an unlimited stream of moans to erupt from Elena's mouth.

Ron moved the hand between her spread legs and began to rub her clit, causing Hermione to let out a loud moan and move her own hips faster. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the movement of her ass on top of him while trying to avoid cumming.

Wanting to get her there, Ron sped his fingers, touching her in the way he knew she loved. Hermione tried to keep her eyes open to watch the film but, in the end, she closed them and threw her head backwards, laying it on Ron's shoulder. Ron contemplated her undulating body, the way she twisted and rotated her hips, the way her breasts jiggled, and felt his bollocks tightening. Driven wild with arousal, he sucked on her exposed neck as he touched her and kneaded her left tit, pulling on her nipple.

In the film, Robert pushed Elena off him. Ron thought that maybe they had finished, but no. He just laid her on the couch, on her side, and straddled one of her legs, lifting the other so it was pressed against his chest. With his right foot on the floor for leverage while kneeling on the couch with the other, he resumed pounding her pussy with vigour, grunting in pleasure. Elena moaned and touched her own tits, staring at him with a look that seemed to convey that he could enjoy her the way he wanted, as if she were there just to please him.

Ron considered moving once more, but Hermione looked too close to her orgasm and he wasn't going to deprive her of it, so he continued what he was doing until she started convulsing atop him, almost screaming in pleasure as she came.

"Oh, gods, Ron, that was so great …" she muttered when she calmed down, with her eyes still closed as she rested against him and looking very satisfied.

Ron let her be, rocking his hips a bit to get some relief for his aching hard on, until she opened her eyes and smiled lovingly at him. Then her eyes moved towards the TV and opened her mouth in surprise.

"Oh, they've changed positions again."

"Yeah, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself, so I let us stay this way."

Hermione gave him another smile and a kiss, then got up, making him groan at the loss of her warmth and tightness. She shifted on the couch and lay on her back, putting her right leg over the back, opening herself to him completely.

"Keep going," she said invitingly.

Ron didn't waste time. She scrambled to his feet and took the same position as Robert, plunging into Hermione's welcoming pussy in one forceful thrust. He held onto her raised leg, almost hugging it against him as he fucked her hard and fast, now seeking his own orgasm. He didn't know for how long the scene in the film would continue, but he couldn't hold his release anymore. He needed to cum, and, in this position, his balls kept rubbing against the leg he was straddling, heightening his pleasure even more.

"Hermione, I cannot — I'm going to cum!" he panted, his voice strained.

"Do it, Ron! Inside me!"

Her encouraging words were the last straw. With a few, powerful thrusts, he emptied himself deep in her pussy while she bucked against him, silently urging him to give it all to her.

Finally spent, he pushed her leg to the side and fell on top of her, sighing in contentment. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Fuck, how can he keep going?" he asked, as they directed their attention back to the TV, where Robert was still pounding a moaning Elena.

"They make pauses."

"Pauses?"

"Yeah. During the recording. To rest."

"Do they?"

"Of course. Porn is all about exaggeration and, mainly, male fantasies. It's not real, you know. I mean, it is, in a way, but not real _real_."

"Oh," he said, feeling a bit better. He had believed he was good in bed, but had started to doubt that, seeing Robert's stamina.

As they kept watching, Ron felt his cock hardening once more, despite having come just a couple of minutes ago. It was really exciting, lying naked on top of an equally naked Hermione, feeling her soft, firm tits against him while watching Robert fuck hard that hot girl who seemed to ask for more and more.

Quite suddenly, he stopped and lowered his head to suck on her tits, rather roughly. Then he moved south and buried his face in her pussy once more. Ron glanced down at Hermione, who was watching with an obvious interest, and was biting her bottom lip in that characteristic way that indicated she was horny.

"You like that, uh?" he asked.

Without taking her eyes off the screen, she nodded. "Gods, he's really eating her out, Ron …"

"Well, we said we'd do what they do, right?" he commented casually, and moved down her body, peppering her breasts and stomach with kisses.

"Oh, Merlin, yes, Ron, yes!" she exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Now that I'm about to lick your pussy you look at me, eh?" he asked, feigning offense.

"Oh, shut up and put that mouth to good use," she said, putting her hand on his head to direct him towards her cunt.

"You learned that line in a bad porn film, Hermione?" he asked, biting the inside of her thighs, damp with her juices.

She blushed a bit. "Ron, shut up and do to me what he's doing to her!"

Ron chuckled. He really loved a horny Hermione. Not wanting to tease her more, however, he did as told, going straight to her clit and sucking it before lapping at it with his tongue.

"Gods, yes! Like that, Ron! Like that!"

Ron kept licking her, while keeping an eye on the screen. When Robert put a finger into her cunt, he did the same, and when he moved that finger to Elena's asshole, he also followed his directions.

"Roon …"

After fingering her asshole for a bit, Robert put his hands under Elena's toned thighs and lifted them up, pushing them against her torso so her pussy and ass were in full display. He gave her pussy a long lick, and then lowered his face to her ass, tonguing her puckered hole. At once, Elena put her own hands under her knees and held her legs against her chest so he could use his hands to spread her cheeks.

His cock twitching with anticipation, Ron also pushed Hermione's legs up so her tight, wonderful asshole was presented to him. "Hold them," he told her.

Hermione did as requested, holding her legs that way.

"This is not very comfortable, Ron, so — Aahhh!" she moaned when he spread her buttocks and began to rim her hole, pushing his tongue inside. He tongue-fucked her hard, praying that Robert would fuck Elena in the ass. He had noticed that her ass was fantastic, and watching him fuck it while doing the same to Hermione's was the most arousing thing he could imagine. He hadn't had her in the ass since his birthday and was dying to be in that tight hole once more.

On the screen, Robert shoved two fingers in Elena's pussy and then used them to stretch her ass. Ron did the same, moving his mouth back to her clit to suck on it.

"Oh, gods, Rooooon!"

Getting more and more excited, Ron moved his mouth back to her ass, moving his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle.

"Ahh, Ron … Fuck, that feels really — Ron, they've moved."

Ron lifted his head and looked at the screen. Effectively, Robert was putting Elena on all fours, giving the camera a perfect view of her fleshy, round ass. She looked at him over her shoulder, giving him a really sultry look and a wicked smile.

"Has your husband had you in the ass, Elena?" he asked, giving her right buttock a loud spank.

She moaned as she shook her head, her cheek reddening where he had hit her.

Ron looked at Hermione eagerly.

"Want to?" he asked, gulping.

"Do you want to?" she asked back, her lips curved into a small smile.

"Fuck, yeah!"

But instead of just getting on her hands and knees, she got off the couch and knelt on the rug so she was facing the TV, shaking her delicious ass to him.

"I want to watch as well," she said as an explanation.

"Fuck," he said, his eager prick twitching. In the film, Robert put his immense one against Elena's hole and then pushed hard, making her squeal when her sphincter gave up and her delicious ass took him in. He gave three or four slow, careful thrusts, but then shoved it half into her ass, starting a hard fuck. She practically screamed.

"Fuck, I can't believe she took all that in!"

"Ron, they're getting ahead of us," Hermione said as a response, her voice laced with want.

"Shit, you're eager, aren't you?" he said, hurrying to kneel behind her perfectly exposed ass. He put his hands on her cheeks, caressing them reverently, and then spread them and put his cock at her rear entrance, savouring every second.

The living room was filled with grunts and moans as Robert drilled Elena's asshole while spanking her buttocks, telling her how much of a slut and bad wife she was, opening her ass for a stranger when she had never let her husband fuck her in there.

Ron found it a bit too much, yet he couldn't deny it was arousing him incredibly, so he pushed against Hermione's pucker and groaned in pleasure when the already loosened hole opened to let him in. Slowly, he pushed in, watching her ass devour his cock inch by inch.

"Oh, Ron, I'm so full …"

"Shit, Hermione, I missed this. Fuck, your ass is so tight … so fucking tight …"

He moved slowly, rocking against her, his attention divided between the scene in the TV and the image of Hermione's arched back and her ass speared on his cock. Fuck, it felt too good, and he was so fucking horny he was not going to last at all.

"Fuck me, Ron …"

The intensity of their fucking grew as they watched the much wilder assfucking in the film. Ron pushed a bit further each time, going deeper and deeper into her asshole until his pelvis touched her perfect cheeks, which he loved. His hands moved over her back and sides as he thrust in and out of her tight ass, his entire body alight with the pleasure.

"Touch yourself," Ron said, his voice hoarse. "Fuck, touch yourself 'cause I'm gonna cum in no time."

"Oh, Rooon," she moaned, doing as he had requested. "Gods, look at the way he's fucking her ass, Ron …"

"Shit, Hermione, this is too hot!" he shouted, his bollocks tightening as his body was overwhelmed by sensory overload.

He tried to delay his orgasm, moving slower in her perfect, hot, snug asshole while she rubbed her pussy. He was sure he was going to fail when, luckily, Robert and Elena changed positions once more. This time, they lay on their sides on the couch, he lifting her leg to put his cock back inside her bum. Part of Ron lamented the change, as the image wasn't as good, but it was also less arousing. He knew he should imitate him and take his cock out, but Hermione's ass felt too good and his libido protested loudly against the very idea of stopping. So he gave her a few hard thrusts and the slipped out of her tight hole.

"Want to try that?" he asked her, as they never had anal sex that way. She nodded eagerly.

Wanting to keep going, they got onto the couch and managed to replicate the scene in the film, with him on his side and leaning against the back and Hermione between his arms and pressed against him. Once positioned, she grasped his dick and put it at her rear entrance while Ron used his right hand to keep her bum cheeks spread. Hermione pushed back, stuffing her asshole with his dick once more and Ron groaned at the sensation. She didn't stop until he was completely inside her and she was snuggled against his body. Ron couldn't move as fast this way, which was both good and bad. However, as he had his left arm under her, he could use its hand to squeeze Hermione's tits.

"Use the other hand to finger my pussy, Ron …"

Ron was quick to comply, cupping her exposed cunt with his entire hand, relishing the feel of her wet, hot, soft flesh under his palm. He pressed against her while he thrust from behind, forcing his cock deeper into her clutching ass. The way her bum was encased against his thighs and lower belly while his dick was deep in her was simply amazing, and he couldn't help but try to push harder into her.

Hermione moaned louder, and, when he curved his middle finger and shoved it in her sopping hole she put her own hand over his and pressed, making his palm rub her harder.

"Like that, Ron …" she muttered, bucking her own hips, pushing against their combined hands and then impaling her asshole more on his swelling cock.

"Fuuck, Hermione, you feel so fucking good! Ohhh, for Merlin's sake, your ass … Fuck, your ass …"

They enjoyed the position, feeling their arousal grow steadily with the slow fucking, until a sudden change in the film drew his attention back to the TV. Robert had disentangled himself from Elena and was now standing up while she knelt on the floor and, giving him a rather sultry and lustful look, took his cock into her mouth and began to suck and jack it forcefully, clearing wanting him to cum.

"Do — do we do that?" he asked, pausing his movements.

Hermione, who had closed her eyes a bit, opened them to look at the TV and put on a disgusted expression. "Ron, in no way I'm going to suck your penis after it's been deep in my asshole. Now keep moving, I'm close!" she demanded, moving her hips again.

Ron was perfectly fine with that. Though the image was in a way rather arousing, he really wanted to cum in her constricting ass. So he resumed his thrusting, fingerfucking her while he drilled into her hole. He could feel his orgasm starting to uncoil now that the scene was going to be over and he didn't have to hold it in anymore, so he rubbed her cunt faster, wanting to bring her over the edge with him and she responded accordingly, grinding onto his hand. With her free one, she pinched the nipple of the breast he wasn't squeezing.

"Gonna cum, Hermione. Fuck, gonna cum!" he groaned, clenching his teeth.

"Me too! Don't stop, Ron! Ohhh, don't st — Oh, gods, yesss! Ahh, fuck … fuck .. fuuuck!" she screamed, her body convulsing while she held his hand against her with all her force and her hips moved erratically. The increased pressure around his dick and fingers was too much for Ron, who thrust as hard as he could into her clenching asshole.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit, Hermione!" he chanted, his hips slamming into her firm cheeks as his cock burst, emptying his bollocks into her accepting butt in one, tow, three long spurts. "Ah, fuuck, so good …" he moaned as he was done, his cock still twitching a bit.

Hermione sagged against him as well, both sweaty and breathing heavily but otherwise deeply satisfied.

"That was so amazing," he said, sated and utterly content, and she nodded, smiling brightly.

Surprisingly, in the film, Robert wasn't done yet, though, by the way he was groaning, he was close. Elena was really applying himself to the task, jacking him off with two hands while she sucked on the tip. Then, suddenly, he took over and wanked all over her face while she opened her mouth submissively.

"_Ooooh,"_ he groaned in pleasure and his cock erupted, cum raining all over his neighbour's face and tongue. As his ejaculation waned, she took his cock between her lips and sucked greedily. _"Yeah, suck it 'til the last drop …"_ he said, thrusting lazily into her mouth.

Ron couldn't help it and let out a laugh. "_'Suck it 'til the last drop'_? Really?"

Hermione smiled. "Told you the dialogue is ludicrous. Though I suppose anyone watching us fuck would say the same about our dirty talking."

Ron thought about it, about the things he blurted out, and realised she probably was right.

"We put more feeling into it, though," he replied, just as Elena opened her mouth and showed the cum pooling on her tongue for the camera to see.

"Definitively," Hermione said, turning her head and raising an arm to grab the back of his head and pull him down for a kiss.

They kept watching the film for a bit as they rested, still comfortably joined. Another gorgeous, hot female neighbour came to welcome Robert to the neighbourhood, quickly going farther to what Ron would expect of a greeting as she started sucking his dick, which quickly turned into a hard fuck on the kitchen table. A table that was conveniently placed in front of a window, allowing Elena to masturbate while watching them. At this point, Hermione suggested a shower so they could leave for the Burrow.

Ron agreed. They got up, turned off the video player and the TV and Ron went to put the tapes in its right place while Hermione went upstairs to prepare the shower. The last thing he wanted was for her parents to know — or suspect — he had been watching them with Hermione. That, of course, led to a mental image of her parents doing something similar while watching them, causing him to grimace and shook his head. Fuck, how was he going to look at them in the face knowing they owned pornographic films?

Shaking his head again, he turned off the lights of the study and went back to the living room. He could hear the water in the bathroom upstairs, so he went up. When he entered the bathroom, Hermione was already in the shower. He joined her.

"So — did you like it?" she asked as they soaped their bodies, touching the other's every now and then.

"It was really exciting. But it was also somewhat weird, as if —" He searched for the right words, though he was unable to find the ones to express what he felt. "I dunno how to explain it," he added at last.

"I think I do," she said. "It felt great, and I came really hard, but it didn't feel as intimate because we were also focusing on the screen instead of just on us, and they were just fucking."

"Yeah," he said quickly, agreeing wholeheartedly. "Yeah, that's it. But it was a really good experience," he declared with a wide grin. "And I got to have your ass again. That alone would make the experience amazing," he added, moving his hands to cup such part of her body and squeeze it.

"Yes, I saw how your eyes lit up when he started rimming her," she said, returning his grin. "You're such an ass … an ass man, I mean," she joked, laughing.

"Cheeky witch," he replied, giving her a little spank on her bum, and she laughed. "The film made me think, though," he said after a minute.

"Think?" she repeated, arching an eyebrow. "Because of its deep plot, wonderful character development and intelligent dialogue?" she asked.

"No, about how unfair life is."

Hermione stared at him, blinking. "Care to explain?"

"I mean, look at how wonderful Robert's neighbours are, while we're stuck with Mrs Meadows …" he said with a lopsided smile. "Can't we trade her for two of Robert's?"

Hermione smacked him on the arm. "Yeah, and I could also ask for one as helpful as him so I'd have someone to go for _comfort_ when my boyfriend acts like a prat."

Ron laughed. "You liked him, then?" he asked jokingly, though there was a hint of self-doubt in his voice. Seeing his own body in the shower, he couldn't compare to the actor's. Though he had developed and had some muscle, he was still lanky, with his pale skin covered in freckles, while Robert Manly had a really sculpted frame and tanned skin. And then it was the cock, of course. "I mean, would you like if I were that — that big?"

Hermione contemplated him for a moment before answering.

"Ron, do you like having anal sex with me?"

"Is the grass green?" he replied as an answer. What did that have to do with anything?

"Well, let me tell you that if you packed a _thing_ like that one, you wouldn't get anywhere near my ass. Does that answer your question?"

"Pretty much," he said.

They finished showering and existed the stall. As they dried themselves, Ron watched Hermione, with her hair still damp while she tried to disentangle it in front of the mirror, and couldn't help but wish they could spend the night here, together and alone. Being with her like this felt homely, plain and simple, and he liked that. Liked it very much.

And then it hit him that the war was truly over, and that they had survived, and so they actually had a chance to have a life together. What months ago was nothing but a distant hope, was now a very possible reality, as long as she still wanted him. They hadn't talked about their immediate plans yet, except for the journey to Australia, but, wherever life took them, he knew that he wanted this, with Hermione, forever. And unable to resist himself, he approached her, a towel wrapped around his middle, and embraced her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You're so beautiful," he blurted out, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror.

She scoffed. "Seriously, Ron, look at my hair. I could scare children by jumping in front of them out of a corner."

"I wouldn't want it another way," he stated with conviction. "In my eyes, you're perfect."

* * *

_Please, tell me what you think!_

_I know it might seem a bit ironic that I make some fun of the absurdity of porn films, when the sex in this fic is not realistic either, but … I liked the idea of parodying my own writing, and as reminder that sex is not like this. _

_Now, the next upload will be for The Case that Changed Everything. Next update to this story will be a Christmas gift. It's also a massive chapter, so most surely I'll have to split in two parts as well._

_Comment, review, encourage authors and write Romione smut in the meantime!_


	26. To the Other Side of the World (part I)

_Well, Merry Christmas to you all! I hope you're having a good holiday despite the situation._

_Well, this chapter is again too large, so I'm going to split in two parts again. However, as there is not a good point to break it, I'll publish the second part just in a few hours. But I want to ask you that, despite that, you review both parts independently. That would be a wonderful Christmas present for me!_

* * *

_**Chapter 24 (I)**_

**To the Other Side of the World**

"So, everything's arranged, then?" asked Hermione. She and Ron were sitting on the couch at The Burrow just before dinner, and Ron's dad was in front of them, explaining the arrangements he had made for their travel to Australia.

It had been a week and a half since he and Hermione had got the Grangers' house ready, and things had calmed down a lot in the Wizarding world. More Death Eaters and other scum had been trapped, and the ones that hadn't were too preoccupied with trying to escape the Ministry to plan any sort of revenge. So, a couple of days ago, Hermione had talked to Ron's dad about the journey to Australia, and he had promised to get it ready with the Department of Magical Transportation and the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

"Yes, it is. Your portkey is scheduled to activate tomorrow, at thirty-three minutes past eight. Here are your permissions," he said, handing her two little, bright pieces of parchment. "You need to present them to the officials in charge of the International Portkey Office." Hermione grabbed them and nodded.

"Couldn't it be later?" protested Ron, who had quickly accustomed to have lie ins after months of getting up at dawn.

"It's around ten hours later in Australia, Ron. You can't arrive at the Australian Ministry at night, unless it's an emergency. When you get there it'll be half past six in the evening."

"Oh, right," he said, nodding.

"There'll be a high dignitary from the Australian Ministry waiting for you, that will aid you in anything you need. The Ministry premises are in Canberra, but they'll put you in a wizarding hotel in Sydney. Then, once you are ready to come back, you only have to contact this official and they'll arrange your portkey."

"And what about the costs?" asked Hermione, worried. "I took a lot of Muggle money, so I can go to Gringotts and —"

Ron's dad lifted a hand to silence her. "There's no need for that. The Ministry will arrange your portkeys for free, and the Australian Ministry has insisted they'll cover the costs of your stay. You'll have to pay for food and such, but otherwise, you needn't worry."

"Thank you very much," said Hermione, very grateful.

Ron's dad smiled. "You're welcome, Hermione."

"All settled, then?" asked Ron's mum, coming from the kitchen. When his dad nodded, she added, "Then come have dinner, it's ready."

Only Percy, among all of Ron's brothers, was still staying at The Burrow, upon his mother insistence. Ron knew Percy hated feeling useless, yet he was relenting to please their mother, probably still feeling guilty after how he had behaved the past three years. This meant that Harry had now his own room, and so Ron and Hermione could sleep together. They weren't doing this openly, as Hermione only came to his room once everyone was in bed, and always went back to Ginny's before dawn. Ron suspected that his mother knew, though, but she seemed to have chosen to pretend to be blind to this arrangement. Maybe it was because she assumed that, once in Australia, they were going to stay in the same room, so there was no point in trying to get them to sleep apart. Ron also suspected it had to do with the war; he doubted she would have been so accommodating a year before. In any case, he wasn't going to complain. Besides, this way he didn't need to know it Ginny and Harry did the same. He hadn't asked and certainly wasn't going to.

The family had dinner together, talking about what they knew of Australia and how much fun Ron and Hermione would get there and the things they could visit. Of course, talking about fun had Ron thinking about the fun he really wanted to have with his girlfriend while they were alone. It was true that, as they were sleeping together in his room, they had sex often, but, once they were in that hotel room …

"Don't know what you're thinking about, but you'd better change your face or your mother is going to forbid you from going," Harry muttered to him, breaking his horny thoughts. Ron felt his ears turn pink and tried to focus on his food, ignoring Harry's smirk.

After dinner, Harry asked him to play chess, as they weren't going to see each other for at least a couple of weeks.

"You'll miss being beaten, then?" Ron asked smugly as they set the board.

"I might surprise you," replied Harry.

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, sure. I could beat you even drunk, Mate."

"Ron, don't brag," Hermione scolded him. She was sitting next to Ginny, both talking about Ginny and Harry's plans while they were gone, plans that included Teddy as the main part. Harry had really taken his role as godfather seriously, and, when Ron had commented on this one day that Andromeda was visiting, he had admitted he wanted Teddy to have with him what he had missed due to Sirius having been in Azkaban.

"I just want to be there for him, Ron," he had declared.

"I know, Mate. You already are. He's lucky to have you."

Knowing they were going to miss each other, it was nearly midnight when the four friends finally called it a night and went to bed.

"Have you packed everything?" asked Hermione a bit later, when she walked into his room, already in her light nightdress.

"Yes, Hermione," he said, somewhat exasperated. "You've already asked me twice."

"I want to make sure," she said defensively. "I don't want you to protest for running out of clean pants."

"Well, if that's the case I'd go without them. Easy access," he said with a smirk, taking her into his arms and kissing her. "You could go without knickers as well," he added, caressing her bum over her clothes.

"You like my knickers."

"Well, yeah, but just because I love what's under them," he said. "So — are you wearing any? 'Cause I'd love to find out …" he trailed off, his hands sliding down her thighs.

Hermione, however, was not in the mood.

"Not today, Ron. It's late. We'll have time for this during the journey."

"Okay," he accepted, and pecked her lips. They got under the covers and, once they were comfortable and facing each other, he asked her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she told him. The same answer she had given Harry when he had asked her how she felt about searching for her parents.

"Hermione, it's me."

She looked down, fidgeting a bit with her hands. "Okay, I'm a bit nervous," she admitted.

"They're fine, Love. We'd know if they weren't."

"I know, and that's what my logic tells me, but — I can't help being a bit afraid. What if we made a mistake with the charm, or —?"

"We didn't. Remember that your house is still under it."

"Right," she said, sounding as if she really wanted to convince herself. "I'm just being irrational. Sorry."

"You haven't got to be sorry. I know what you're feeling, I felt the same way when we were on the run." He took her in his arms, laying her head on his chest while he lay on his back. "Let's sleep, yeah? In a couple of days we'll be having dinner with them."

She nodded against his chest and he turned the lights off.

"Ron?" she said after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"I really love you."

Ron smiled and conveyed the same message by putting a kiss on the top of her head.

With a smile on his lips, he closed his eyes and laid his head contentedly on the pillow. And what felt like a second later, he was being jolted awake by Hermione shaking him.

"'Ermione?"

"Ron, it's half past seven. Get up!"

"Half past —?" he groaned. "Hermione, it's too early …"

"No, it isn't, get up!" she repeated, already looking as if she had an exam today.

With another groan of displeasure, he made an effort to throw his legs off the bed. Hermione was putting on a pair of jeans, giving him a good view of her naked back and her ass as she wiggled her hips, partially hidden under her black panties, but, at this hour in the morning that was not enough to compensate him for being pulled out of his comfortable, warm bed.

They dressed, with Hermione issuing orders and instructions for him so they didn't leave anything behind. Ron, who was still half-asleep, simply followed them, as it was much easier than to argue.

It was ten minutes to eight when they walked into the kitchen, with all their luggage safely stored in Hermione's beaded bag. Ron's mum was already in there, preparing breakfast.

"You are going to lose the portkey!" she shouted at them, though her eyes were fixed on him. "Come on, tuck in quickly!"

"Mum, we've got plenty of time …"

"I've heard that same line every year on the first of September, young man, and we always had to hurry in the end, so don't argue with me and eat!"

Deciding that eight in the morning was simply too early to get into arguments with the two most important women of his life, Ron used the same tactic and simply did as told.

They were practically finishing when, twenty minutes later, Harry and Ginny came down, still in their pyjamas and, in Harry's case, with his hair sticking out in all directions.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Hermione before gulping down the rest of her juice.

"We wanted to wish you a good travel," explained Harry, approaching the table and taking a piece of toast as he yawned.

"Harry, we said goodbye last night, there was no need." Harry just shrugged, munching on the toast.

"Do you want to have breakfast now, then, dear?" asked Ron's mum.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Weasley."

"Ron, have you finished?" asked Hermione, checking her watch and getting up. "Our portkey leaves in twenty minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done," he said tiredly, glancing at Harry, who smirked at him. He got up, and, a moment later, he was surrounded by his mother's arms as she hugged him tightly.

"Be careful, all right?" she asked, cupping his cheeks. "And take care of one another."

"Of course, Mum. Don't worry."

Then she took Hermione into another hug, wishing her luck as well before kissing her forehead. Harry patted Ron on the shoulder and then hugged Hermione.

"If you need something …" he trailed off when he let her go. She nodded gratefully.

Ginny gave Ron a brief hug as well, and, before pulling away, she whispered into his ear. "Don't forget to take precautions, I'm too young to be an aunt."

"Shut up!" he hissed, his ears heating.

"Just saying," she said with a smirk. Harry and Hermione looked at them curiously, but neither he nor Ginny said anything. Then, once Ginny had embraced Hermione as well, they took the Floo to the Ministry.

It was still early, but Ron and Hermione had to deal with the stares of many workers present at the Atrium. Feeling exposed and a bit uncomfortable, they hurried to the lifts, and, luckily, they managed to grab an empty one. When they got out in the Department of Magical Transports, they found themselves face to face with Ron's dad.

"Ah, here you are! Come on, everything's ready," he said, nodding towards a long corridor.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you off, didn't I? Make sure you were all right and everything."

"Dad, we know how to take a portkey."

Four minutes later, they were in the waiting room for International Portkey Travel. There were other wizards and witches here, waiting to take portkeys as well, though not many of them. The room, which he had seen a couple of times — when they had gone to Egypt and in a visit to Charlie in Romania — was semi-circular, with twelve doors on the curved wall and the entrance in the straight one. Each of them had a display that showed the destiny and time for the next portkey, and Ron quickly saw that theirs was in room 7.

"This looks similar to Muggle airports," said Hermione. Ron, who had got a glimpse of Heathrow when they had accompanied Hermione's parents the year before, didn't get the similarities. Heathrow seemed bigger than the entire Ministry of Magic building.

He checked his watch: 8:24. He could have slept another five minutes and they would still be on time …

"Do you have everything?" Ron's dad asked them. "The permissions and everything?"

Hermione took them out of her pocket. They approached a desk where a wizard and a witch were revising some books. They looked up.

"good morning, Arthur," said the witch.

"Hi, Gwenda. I came with my son and his girlfriend Hermione —"

"To Canberra, Australia. Yes," the witch cut in. "You just present the permission to the door and it'll open. Then you hand them to the Portkey operator in there," she explained.

"Thank you," said Hermione.

They followed the instructions and found themselves in a square room. There was a man in yellow robes with the seal of the Department of Magical Transportation on them, sitting on a chair and reading a book. Apart from that, the room contained just a table with a stone on top of it.

The man looked up when they entered and put the book aside. "Mr Weasley and Mrs Granger, right?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, and handed him the permissions. He checked them and nodded. "All right, just five minutes."

Ron and Hermione turned to his father, who put his hands on their shoulders. "Well, have a good travel, have fun and take care. Hermione, dear, give your parents our love, okay?"

"I will, Mr Weasley. Thank you for everything."

Ron's dad smiled at them and then left the room.

"Have you two used portkeys before?" asked the wizard.

"Yeah," nodded Ron.

"To the other side of the world?"

"Just across England," said Hermione.

"To Egypt and Romania," answered Ron.

"Well, there's a long distance to Canberra, so it'll take a little longer than you may be accustomed to. When you land, you'll feel quite disoriented and, most surely, a bit sick, but don't worry, they'll give you a potion that helps with the symptoms."

"Okay," said Ron.

On the table, the portkey flashed a yellow light.

"Two minutes," said the operator. "You can touch it now."

They did, feeling a bit nervous. After what seemed like a long time, the portkey began to pulsate with a bluish glow.

"Thirty seconds," the man announced. "Have a good stay. And — well, glad to have met you two," he added.

"Thank you," said Hermione. Ron was going to say something when he felt a pull on the bottom of his stomach and, next thing he knew, he was being dragged through what could only be described as a very narrow pipe where all the air had turned to stone. He felt himself suffocating a bit as the seconds passed while the world spun quicker and quicker and then, at last, he landed on his back on what felt like a soft mattress.

He took a much needed breathe and tried to search for Hermione, though his head was still spinning.

"Let me help you," said someone, grabbing his hand. Ron felt a bit unsafe, letting a stranger grab him when he felt so weak and defenceless, yet he let them pull him to his feet. He blinked a few times and found himself face to face with a kind-looking woman who was offering him a glass filled with a purple liquid. She was smiling.

"Drink this."

"Hermione …?" he asked groggily.

"Ron …?"

"Drink this," the woman insisted.

Ron managed to grab the glass and gulp it down. At once, the sickness vanished and he felt as good as before taking the portkey. Now he was able to take in his surroundings, so he looked around. The same witch that had given him the potion was giving another glass to Hermione, who, besides looking a bit dizzy, seemed to be okay. They had landed in a room similar to the one from where they had departed, though the floor was padded with something soft, apparently so portkey travellers wouldn't get hurt upon arriving. He had to admit that was a good idea.

"Better?" the witch, a woman in her mid-twenties with long, straight brown hair and a round, kind face, asked Hermione.

"Yes, thank you."

"I'm Amanda Clingworth, and it's my pleasure to welcome you to Magical Australia. It's a real honour to meet you," she said, giving them a bright, wide smile.

"You know who we are, then?" asked Ron.

"Of course I do. I doubt there's someone in the world who doesn't at this point."

"Oh," said Ron, feeling a bit overwhelmed. He knew they were famous in Britain, and Harry probably internationally, but he hadn't expected him and Hermione to be recognised as well so far away from home.

"Anyway," Amanda continued, "I work for the Office of Foreign Affairs of the Australian Ministry, and I'm in charge of helping you with anything you need. Any problem or concern you have; you can contact me."

"Thank you very much," said Hermione.

"Your Ministry has informed us that you're here to find your parents, who moved here when the war started," Amanda said, looking at Hermione. "Muggle dentists, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"We can search for them if you want, and you can take a day to rest an adapt to our time zone."

"That's very kind of you, but there's no need. I took measures to be able to find them easily once here."

"Okay," said Amanda, nodding. "Follow me, then. We'll Floo to your hotel in Sydney and get you settled. As you probably know, our main offices are here in Canberra, but we've got delegations in both Sydney and Melbourne," she explained as they exited the room. As they did, Ron couldn't help but look around. The Australian Ministry looked much more modern than the British one. Instead of in an underground building, they seemed to be in a very large dome made of glass, with little buildings under it as if it were a small town. Through the dome, Ron could see the exterior. It was already night here, and they could see the lights of the city. The Ministry seemed to be in the outskirts.

"This is amazing," commented Hermione, looking around in awe.

"Thank you," said Amanda, pleased. "The Australian Ministry is less than a hundred years old, so its architecture is much more modern than those in Europe. The founders didn't like the idea of underground premises, either, so they decided to build this," she told them, pointing to the dome.

"Won't it be too hot? In the summer I mean," asked Hermione with interest.

"It would, but the dome is enchanted to regulate the temperature. When it's too hot, it lets the light come through but not the heat. Now — this way."

There were few people left at the Ministry at that hour. Ron saw some wizards that were clearly security guards, and just a handful of employees talking and walking from here to there. Amanda conduced them to a zone that looked like a town square, with a few fountains, banks and a canteen, just in front of large glass doors that looked like the main entrance to the building. Facing the wall of the dome, on the other side of the square, was another wall with a series of rectangular holes big enough for a tall person to get into them carved on it. Amanda led them to the first one. "Sydney Harbour Wizarding Resort!" she yelled. At once, the hole glowed with a greenish light, and Amanda motioned for them to step into. Ron went first, and realised it was the Australian version of the Floo network. A moment later, he stepped out in the lobby of what seemed like a rather luxurious building. A tall, middle-aged wizard in pristine blue robes welcomed him immediately, and Ron felt a bit out of place in his faded jeans and jumper.

"Welcome to the Sydney Harbour Wizarding Resort, Sir. Have you got a reservation? Or do you need to register? You can do either at that desk," he said, pointing to the other side of the room, where a wizard in equally elegant robes was attending a witch dressed in expensive clothes.

"I —" started Ron, not knowing what to say. He was saved from having to give any explanations, though, when Hermione appeared just behind him.

"You are Mr Weasley and Ms Granger," the wizard realised. "Oh, it's such an honour!"

"Er — thank you," said Hermione awkwardly.

Amanda stepped out of the wall a moment later and, saying 'good evening' to the man, whom she obviously knew, led them to the reception. The receptionist had finished talking to the witch and turned to face her.

"Good evening, Ms Clingworth."

"Good evening, Thomas. Here are the two guests from Britain for whom I had made a pre-reservation."

"Oh, yes, yes," he said eagerly, grinning at them. "Welcome to Australia. As Ms Clingworth has just stated, we've made pre-arrangements for you. You only have to choose whether you want one room or two."

"The Australian Ministry will cover the costs in any way," Amanda quickly explained.

"One room will be fine," said Hermione.

The man nodded and waved his wand, Conjuring a parchment. "Sign this, please," he asked, pushing it towards them across the counter.

They did, and the man gave each of them a little, golden key not much different from the Gringotts ones. It had a key-chain attached with the number 804 on it.

"Well, my job is done for the day," said Amanda. She put her hand in one of her pockets and took out what looked like a coin, but with the emblem of the Australian Ministry, and gave it to Hermione. "You can contact me at any time with this. Just call my name into it, and I'll meet you wherever you are."

"Thank you for everything," said Hermione. "You've been beyond welcoming."

"As I said, it's an honour. Now, I advise you to rest to get acclimated to our time zone," she said. "Ah, and enjoy the views!" she added as an afterthought before Disapparating.

"You can order anything for dinner, or you can eat in our restaurant, if you'd rather," added Thomas the receptionist. "There is a book in the room about the hotel and all the services we offer."

Hermione nodded.

"Your rooms are on the eighth floor, just below the rooftop terrace, which I encourage you to visit. Milton —" he pointed towards the man that had greeted them "— can accompany you to your room if you need."

"That won't be necessary, thanks," said Hermione. "If you just tell us where the lifts are —"

"Right there," Thomas said, pointing to three doors ten yards away. Ron and Hermione thanked him and moved towards the lifts. On their way, Ron looked around and saw that the hotel lobby had walls of glass as well. He caught a glimpse of some trees outside and the city lights in the distance. He wondered if they were in the outskirts of the city, just like the Ministry.

"Eighth floor," said Hermione once they entered the lift. At once, the lift began to move.

"What do you think Amanda meant by 'enjoy the views'?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose the hotel is next to the sea," she said as the lift stopped. The doors opened again, letting them see a long, well-lit corridor with a carpeted floor.

"This looks much nicer that the Leaky Cauldron," commented Ron as they searched for their room.

"There are better Wizarding hotels than the Leaky Cauldron in London," said Hermione. "But you're right. This one seems to have influences from Muggle hotels." She stopped in front of a door marked with the number 804. "It's here."

There was no keyhole in the door, but the moment Hermione touched the wood with the key, the door opened, revealing a large room designed as a sitting area. It had what looked like an expensive couch, three armchairs, a coffee table and even a TV. To the right, there was an open door that led to the bedroom, which, from their point of view, appeared to be quite large as well. But the most awesome feature of the suite were the floor-to-ceiling windows that separated them from the exterior. Both Ron and Hermione gasped at the incredible night view of the city on the other side of the sea. Ron approached it and fixed his eyes on the building of the Opera, which was just in front of them. It looked even more impressive than in the photos Hermione had showed him. Then he looked down and saw a well-lit garden outside the hotel walls, and then, the water.

"Fuck, Hermione … look at this."

"Oh, Ron, it's so beautiful!" she exclaimed excitedly. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah."

"That's the Harbour Bridge," she commented, pointing to a large metal structure to their right. "It seems that we are in the middle of the harbour, but it can't be …"

Frowning, she looked around. Ron watched her, wondering what she was searching for, until she spotted a book on top of a desk placed against the wall opposite the bedroom. She took it and examined it, turning a few pages.

"This is incredible!" she said after a couple of minutes, excitement evident on her face. "The hotel is on a little island in the middle of the harbour, Ron! An island I didn't know about because it's invisible to Muggles! It says here that it was built just nine years ago as part of a Ministry program to increase tourism. This in itself is amazing, as very few Wizarding countries care much about tourism, despite its growing importance in the economy of Muggle countries." Ron couldn't help but smile at the way she absorbed new information with such delight. She really loved learning, his Hermione.

"And what about the boats?" Ron said, glancing at the water. At this hour there were just a few, but he could imagine during daylight there would be many more.

"According to this, the charms in the island compel Muggles to move away from where it is. But there are watchers that make sure no one crashes against it in case of accident or malfunctioning."

"So we're seeing a view of the city no Muggle can see?" asked Ron, turning back towards the window.

"It seems so," she nodded, approaching him again and taking in the view. "I'm so excited to explore it, tomorrow can't come soon enough." Then she added, with a hint of longing, "I hope Mum and Dad enjoyed it here."

"I'm sure they did," said Ron, grabbing her hand, though he wasn't so sure. They probably had spent the last nine months being worried sick about her.

"We should unpack, then we can go down for dinner, if you want. I'm not very hungry, as we've had breakfast only one hour ago, but it will be too late otherwise."

"Yeah. But we only unpack part of our things, right? We keep the essentials in the beaded bag with us."

"Yes, as we talked," confirmed Hermione. Despite how unlikely it was that a Death Eater could find them here, they simply weren't ready to not be prepared for a quick escape.

They went to the bedroom, which contained what looked like a very comfortable king-sized bed. Ron slid his hand over the duvet, his mind already imagining all the dirty things he'd like to do to Hermione on it, and then moved to the bathroom, which was adjacent to the bedroom and was, as everything in the suite, large and luxurious.

"They've got a hot tub!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "And it's rather big!"

"I had never seen a bathtub like this," commented Ron, observing it. "Why is it full of holes?"

"When it's turned on, a stream of air comes out of every hole, creating bubbles and a massaging effect. It's really pleasant and very relaxing. We've got to try it, Ron! You'll love it!"

"As long as we can try it together …"

Hermione grinned at him. "Oh, definitely."

Ron grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him, the soft mounds of her breasts pressing against his chest. "Having improper thoughts about me, Ms Granger?"

"Maybe," she said coyly.

"Good, 'cause I can assure you I'm having really, really naughty ideas about you and your sinful body."

Hermione bit her bottom lip seductively, and then they kissed. Passionately yet with some restraint, knowing they were not going to do anything right now but promising the other lots and lots of pleasure later.

His cock, however, didn't seem to catch the idea of 'later' and had risen for the occasion, pressing insistently against his trousers and, consequentially, against her.

"Someone's happy," she commented jokingly before pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth teasingly.

"I always am, when you kiss me like that."

"You can't go like that to dinner, you know."

"It'll go down. Eventually."

Hermione looked into his eyes, her expression indicating that she was considering something. Then, suddenly, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the room. Before Ron could ask what was going on, she turned them round so his back was towards the bed and her hands went to the button of his trousers, opening them and lowering the zip.

"Hermione?"

"I know a way to speed up the process," she said simply. She pulled his hard dick from under his pants and then pushed him onto the bed, kneeling on the soft carpet that surrounded it, and situating herself between his legs. "Unless you tell me you don't want me to suck your cock …"

"Believe, me, Hermione, those words will never, ever, come out of my mouth!"

Giving him a wide grin, she caressed his thighs over his trousers and then, without preamble, engulfed his shaft, taking half of it in one go.

"Fuck, Hermione, yeah!"

Hermione hummed around him and began to suck in earnest. It was obvious she didn't want to tease or excite him, but to make him cum quickly. That meant he didn't have to restrain himself, which was perfectly fine with him.

She swallowed more of his hard pole and sucked hard when retreating, sending shivers of delicious pleasure throughout Ron's horny body. He lay on his back and put a hand on her head, caressing her curls while she devoted herself to his cock. Part of him wanted to close his eyes to enjoy the sensations, but he wanted to see Hermione's face bobbing on his dick, it was such an arousing image that it was hard to pass up. So he watched her as she sucked, taking more and more of his prick, her eyes seeking his. The lust in them and the expression of pure delight on her face, as if his cock were the most delicious thing in the world and his cum the ultimate prize, quickly drove him towards the edge.

"Merlin, Hermione, you're so good … Shit, keep sucking … Keep sucking …"

Hermione moaned around him and then used her hands to pull her trousers and boxers a bit more down his legs. Ron lifted his bum to help her, though he didn't know what her intentions were. He found out a moment later, when she began to fondle his bollocks in the exact way in which he liked, making him moan.

"Fuck …"

Hermione, clearly excited by Ron's pleasure, sucked faster, taking even more. His cock entered her tight throat and Ron let out a loud groan, barely containing his desire to fuck her mouth deep and hard.

Hermione started a very fast pace that lasted half a minute and then released him, using her hand to keep pleasuring him. "Mmmh, your cock is really tasty, Ron. Now be a good boyfriend and cum for me. Show me how much you like what I'm doing to you by ejaculating into my mouth."

"Holy fuck …" he muttered, his bollocks tightening as his desire concentrated, ready to snap. "Take it back into your mouth, Hermione … Fuck, keep going …"

With a sultry smile, Hermione swallowed his cock again, taking it deep from the beginning and started the final assault to his senses. He couldn't help but buck his hips, thrusting a bit upwards when she descended, so she deepthroated him every time.

The band holding his climax snapped and his cock twitched, ready to fire. "Hermione, cumming!" he warned her as his first spurt flew from his tip. Hermione just took him deeper, sucking as hard as he could while he came and came and she swallowed dutifully, gulping it all down greedily.

He didn't know how the idea came to him, as his brain had shut down, but, as he was finishing and she kept trying to drain him, he blurted out, "'Till the last drop, _babe_ …"

Hermione almost choked on his cock, and she pulled away, coughing, stains of cum on her lips and some dribbling down her chin.

"Ro—oon!" she protested, yet he could see that the cause of the coughs was that she was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," he said with a grin, feeling utterly satisfied.

"That's how you thank me for an amazing blowjob?" she scolded. "You're not watching another porn film _ever_!"

Ron let out a chuckle, and then realised there were a couple of drops and some strands of cum from when she had spluttered running down his softening prick. He grabbed it by the base with two fingers and shook it at her. "There're some left, sweetie."

Hermione's eyes went to his dick. She looked as if she wanted to tell him off, but, instead, she swallowed him again and sucked, using her tongue all around him. Ron moaned in delight. "Mmmh, oh, yes …"

When he was completely clean, she released it with a soft pop and then licked her lips.

"Done, you prat."

Ron, making an effort, sat up and, grabbing her by her arms, pulled her against him before dropping back onto the bed with her on top.

"That's a way to treat me after having giving you such an abundant appetizer?" he asked.

Hermione frowned. "You get to cum in my mouth and I must thank you?" she retorted, crossing her arms in a threatening gesture.

"You're right," he said, smiling. "It really was an amazing blowjob, Love. I'll gladly return the favour."

"Not now," she said. "But you owe me. Two orgasms," she added sternly.

"Two?"

"One as repayment, and the other for being a prat."

"Okay. I'll even add a third if you want, as interests."

"I might," she said. "Now let's unpack and go down for dinner."

"Can't," he said, still sprawled on the mattress. "You left me boneless."

"I sucked off your cum, Ron, not your bones."

"Hermione, that was really crude! I'm totally _appalled_!" he exclaimed in mock dismay.

"It was bound to happen, after going out with you for more than a year," she replied as she used her wand to summon their toiletries of her bag and send them to the bathroom.

With an effort, Ron got up and, after pulling his pants and trousers up, joined her. They put some of their clothes in the large wardrobe, but kept most of their things in the beaded bag. Once they were done, Ron made a stop in the bathroom. When he got out ten minutes later, Hermione was lying comfortably on the couch, completely engrossed in the book.

"Ready," he announced, causing her to look up. She closed the book, put it on the table and got up.

"I'm going to put on a light jacket," she told him. "You?"

Ron, who was wearing a jumper, shook his head. "I'm fine."

They left the room and went to the ground floor. They walked around for a bit, taking in the premises of the hotel while she explained what she had read about it in the book, which, of course, she had found fascinating. Then they found the restaurant, which, at such an hour, was almost empty, with just another couple finishing their dessert. Ron and Hermione sat on a table next to a window with a good view of the garden outside and had a light dinner. Afterwards, as they weren't still tired, Hermione suggested they get out for a bit to take a walk through the garden, and Ron agreed, so they exited the building and crossed the well-mown grass until they reached the fence that surrounded the little island. They rested their elbows on it and let the soft breeze caress their faces as they watched the city and a couple of Muggle boats that still sailed the harbour without knowing there was an invisible island in the middle of it.

"Do you think they'll be worried? My parents, I mean," asked Hermione after a bit. "It's been many months, and though we're no longer in danger they don't know about it. They have no idea I am so close."

"Of course they're worried," said Ron, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "But they're about to get the best present ever, when we meet them tomorrow and they see we're completely fine."

Hermione nodded.

"Fancy a walk around the island?" she asked. "It has a diameter of just three hundred yards."

"Okay."

They began to walk slowly hand in hand, enjoying the sight. The garden was beautiful, illuminated by little, floating globes that emitted a soft, golden light. It was littered with banks and little terraces where guests could sit and have a drink or a snack. There also was a children's park and even a large swimming pool. The hotel itself stood in the middle, towering over them with an exterior made almost of glass.

"Looks impressive," commented Ron, looking up.

"We must go and see the cafeteria on the rooftop at some point, I saw a photo in the book and looks amazing."

"Yeah."

They continued walking, stopping on the west side, from which they could see another small island with an old Muggle fortress not far away.

"Fort Denison," said Hermione, nodding towards it. "Originally it was built to defend the harbour against naval attacks. Now it's a popular place for Muggles to visit."

"Is there anything you don't know?" he asked, teasing. "One would say you've lived here all your life."

Hermione's cheeks turned a bit pink. "Well, you know I read a lot about the city. Wanted to know the best places to visit. I didn't know about this hotel, though. The Wizarding guide I checked must be a bit outdated."

Ron gave her a smile as they resumed walking.

"This is rather romantic, don't you think?" Hermione commented after a bit, pressing herself more against his side.

"Yeah," he nodded, putting an arm around her shoulders. He really felt good, in this little island, in a city on the other side of the world, enjoying a night stroll with Hermione around a beautiful garden. In a way, it felt a bit unreal to be here, so far away from home and where everything magical looked way more modern, with a Muggle-y touch, than in England. It was another reminder of how lucky he was, not just for having survived the war, but for everything.

When they had completed circling the island, they stopped again in front of the Opera. A soft rush of wind swept the island, ruffling her hair and making a few strands fall over her face. Automatically, Ron used one finger to tuck them between her ear, and then caressed her rosy cheek with infinite tenderness. Fuck, she was so damn beautiful it almost hurt to look at her.

Hermione turned her face to gaze at him, an undecipherable expression on her face. But when she gifted him with one of those smiles she reserved just for him, her eyes brimming with love, he couldn't resist it anymore and took her lips with his own, kissing her softly, yet conveying all the love and passion he felt for her.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. To my Australian readers, if there are any, I hope you forgive me for messing with Sydney, where I've never been! But I really loved the idea of a hotel just in the middle of the harbour._

_Now be good and review and you'll have the next part soon!_


	27. To the Other Side of the World (part II)

_And here it is the next part! It's mainly smut, and I hope you like the touch I gave it._

* * *

_**Chapter 24 (II)**_

**To the Other Side of the World**

"Ron, let's go to our room," she said when they broke apart, her voice barely a whisper that sent pleasant shivers down his spine. "I want to make love with you so badly."

"Fuck, Hermione …"

They hurried back inside and took the lift to the eight floor, holding gazes and barely restraining their passion. Ron wanted to snog her senseless, yet he forced himself not to, or he would end taking her there in the lift.

They practically ran across the corridor to their room. The moment they had closed the door, Hermione jumped onto him, putting her legs around his waist and pressing her body against his. Ron quickly put his hands on her jean-clad ass, holding her as they snogged passionately. He managed to take them to the bedroom, despite bumping against one of the couches, and then they fell onto the bed, Ron on top of her, still kissing until the need for air was too much.

"Room, soft light," she muttered against his ravishing mouth, and Ron noticed the lights dim considerably, creating a much more intimate atmosphere. He lifted his head and looked around. "How did you know how to do that?"

"The book," she quickly responded.

"Wicked," he said with a grin. "Now, where were —?" But he couldn't finish the sentence because she had grabbed his head and brought his mouth back onto hers. The kiss intensified once more and, when she thrust her tongue into his mouth, seeking his, he couldn't help but grind a bit against her.

"Ron, eat me out," she whispered in a demanding, needy voice while she moved her mouth to his neck. "Make love to me with your mouth and make me come hard."

Ron lifted his head a bit, using his arms for support and stared down at her. "As the lady wants."

"Take off my clothes, but do it slowly," she told him. "Worship my body, Ron."

Ron nodded and sat up, still straddling her. He pulled on her arms to lift her torso, and then took off her jacket, leaving her in her green, form-fitting blouse. Usually, he'd start to unbutton it from the top, eager to get to her tits, but as she had asked for slow and worship, Ron pushed her down gently and, scooting down a bit, started from the bottom, going very slowly. When he had unbuttoned three, he parted the blouse very delicately, revealing the creamy skin on her flat stomach and her cute bellybutton. Glancing at her eyes, which were observing him intently and with obvious anticipation, Ron lowered his face and began to kiss her belly, savouring the unique, amazing taste of her skin. He circled her bellybutton and then dipped his tongue inside, teasingly, before moving away. He felt her squirm under his ministrations, one hand caressing his hair gently. He moved upwards, advancing just half an inch with each kiss, until the blouse obstructed him. He looked up at her as he licked her skin, and used his hands to open the next button real slowly. He parted the blouse a bit more and moved upwards. He was glad for the blowjob she had given him before, because it had taken some pressure away and so he was able to go at a really slow pace. Maybe too slow, as he was getting antsy, her hands moving with more desire.

Finally, he opened the last button, revealing her simple, black bra, and her heaving, round breasts. Ron continued his trail of kisses along her sternum and her cleavage, avoiding her mounds, only giving them the slightest of caresses with his cheeks as he moved.

"Gods, Ron …"

He reached her neck and she tilted her head to the side, giving him access. He kissed up the slope to her cheeks and, finally, back to her mouth. He wanted the kiss to be slow and sensual, but she was having none of that and claimed his mouth aggressively.

Ron didn't allow that for long, though, and pulled away, making her whimper in loss. Grabbing the sides of her blouse, he pulled it completely open. She arched her back, and Ron took it off her, making a pause to leave a trail of kisses on each arm as it was bared.

With her torso now naked save for the bra, Ron moved lower once more, at the same, slow pace he had used when going up. He plunged his tongue into her bellybutton once more and then continued southwards, reaching the waistband of her jeans. He kissed the skin just above the fabric, moving towards her left side. Then, fixing his eyes on hers, he took out his tongue and slid it under her jeans, reaching as far as he could, and moved back towards her right side.

"Oh, Ron, you're driving me mad … Please, please, take them off …"

"Patience, Love," he said, lifting his head. "You wanted slow, remember?"

"Roon …" she whined.

But Ron continued kissing and licking her lower belly, his hands caressing her thighs over her jeans.

"Your skin tastes so well, Hermione … Fuck, I'm addicted to it …"

"I taste better in other places," she replied, her voice filled with desire. "Please …"

Ron smiled against her belly, but didn't say anything. Finally, he moved his hands to the button of her jeans. He felt her hold her breath for a moment, her body brimming with anticipation, but he just slid his finger over it, torturing her. She whined again and Ron, finally, opened it, but in the most slowly way he could. Then he lowered the zip the same way. She squirmed against him, but he held her down gently. Then he got up and, staring into her eyes, grabbed the waistband of her jeans at her hips and tugged a bit. At once, she lifted her bum, eager to get naked, and Ron pulled the fabric down her shapely, smooth legs. He did it very gently, the tips of his fingers leaving slight touches on her skin, which broke into goosebumps. The moment he got them off her and threw them to the floor, Hermione opened her legs, causing his eyes to zero between her legs, on the black panties that covered her. Though rather plain, they were tiny and tight, framing her pussy perfectly, and Ron couldn't help but wet his own lips with his tongue, a movement that wasn't missed by Hermione. Her eyes darkened with desire. She made an attempt to lower her knickers herself, but Ron shot her a stare that clearly indicated he would be the one doing that and, reluctantly, she acquiesced, letting her hands fall back onto the bed.

With his eyes still on hers, Ron lifted her right leg, taking her small foot in his hands and sucked on her toes while his hands caressed her calf. She shifted on the bed, her body shaking with unfulfilled desire. After taking each of her toes in his mouth and lavishing them, he put the leg on her shoulder and moved down it, peppering it with kisses while still holding her gaze. He kissed her ankle, her calf, behind her knee, just over it, on her inner thigh … Each time getting closer and closer to her cunt but without touching it. When he finally put a kiss on her mound over the damp fabric of her panties — which made her gasp in anticipation — his nostrils were assaulted by her strong, musky scent, which caused his own desire to spike. However, he managed to reign over it and, to her disappointment, moved to her left leg, kissing her inner thigh before lifting it off the bed and worship like he had done the other, only downwards.

"Ron, this is torture," she whimpered. "Please, please, I need you."

"You wanted me to worship you," he replied, kissing the top of her calf while his fingers left a ghostly touch on her thigh. "And I want to worship you. Your body was made to be worshipped by me, Love," he finished, kissing the sole of her foot before starting to suck on her toes.

"Oh, gods!"

Ron took his time with her foot and then let her leg fall on the bed, kneeling between them. He watched her while he put his hands on each thigh and rubbed her, enjoying her softness.

"Now?" she asked, almost pleading.

"Turn over."

"What?"

"Turn over, Hermione," he demanded gently, his voice hoarse and promising. Hermione stared at him for a few moments, but at last, with a sigh, did as told, rolling onto her stomach. Ron suppressed a moan when his eyes roamed over her skin. He had seen this image dozens of times, of course, and yet it still felt unreal that he had such a privilege. His eyes moved from her wild mass of brown curls to the pale skin of her back, marred only by the straps of her black bra, and then to her round, supple, perfect ass, encased in those tiny panties. He felt a feral impulse to just rip them off her with his teeth, but refrained. He wanted to savour this, even if it was torture to wait, to go this slowly. He hovered over her, his fingers teasing her sides as he crawled. She shivered a bit when he pushed her hair to one side, baring her neck. Lowering himself, but careful not to lie on her, he put a kiss on her nape. She moaned.

He alternated the kisses with the occasional bite before moving to her shoulders and then back down. Before he reached the strap on her bra, he unclasped it, eliciting a soft 'yes' from her. Ron continued down, stopping for a bit on the small of her back before dipping his tongue under the elastic of her panties. He put the hands on her hips, caressing them teasingly, his thumbs moving over the firm flesh of her ass cheeks. He smiled when he squirmed and raised her bum a bit, surely expecting him to take her knickers off, but he didn't comply with her silent request and continued his trail of kisses over the fabric.

He kissed each cheek and even pushed his tongue between her crack, stretching the fabric, before giving her a few bites on the bottom of each buttock, taking advantage of the fact that her panties didn't cover them entirely. Then he moved down her legs once more, switching from one to the other as he descended.

When he finally reached her feet, he got up and took of his jumper and t-shirt. "Turn over, Hermione."

She quickly complied, her eyes glancing briefly at his face before focusing on his naked chest. With her eyes glued to him, he undid the fly of his trousers and let them slide down his legs, revealing the tented boxers underneath.

Unconsciously, she put one hand on her lower belly and caressed herself, the fingers inching towards her panties.

Ron stepped out of his trousers and knelt back on the bed, between her spread legs. He lowered his head to put his tongue back into her bellybutton and then moved up, grasping the underside of her bra between his teeth and pulling. Eagerly, Hermione slid the straps down her arms, allowing him to remove it from her. He tossed it away and then fell onto his elbows so his body was covering hers — but with only the tips of her breasts touching him. He nuzzled her pert nose with his long one and then claimed her mouth, kissing her hard. Hermione moaned and delved her fingers into his hair, ruffling and caressing it passionately. Then Ron broke the kiss and moved briefly to her neck before — finally! — taking her right nipple into his mouth. It was hard as a pebble.

"Gods, Ron, yesss! Oh, yes, suck me! Suck me, please!

Ron moaned around the tip, lavishing it profusely before switching to the other. Then he repeated the motion, but taking more of her tit into his hungry mouth and using one hand to knead the neglected one. Hermione writhed under him, arching her back to encourage him to take more, which he did. Finally, leaving her breasts covered in his saliva, he lifted his mouth and put both his hands on them, squeezing with determination but still gently.

After enjoying the feel of her tits in his hands for a bit, he slid them down her body, until he reached her panties and hooked his fingers in the waistband.

"Yes, please," she begged.

Ron made her wait a bit more, though, and just caressed the skin under the elastic as he lowered his head once again to her belly. Taking out his tongue, he slid it under her panties, feeling her trimmed curls with the tip as he teased her. Then he pulled with his hands a bit, lowering them just an inch and revealing those curls. He put another kiss on her stomach and then moved down, putting his mouth over her knickers, where her clit was. He held his mouth there for a second, and then, lifting his head, finally pulled her panties down her legs.

Hermione lifted her bum at once, showing how eager she was, and Ron took them off her, finally revealing her delicious, juicy, perfect pussy to him. A sight he had seen many times but that never grew old. No, he wanted to see this pussy for the rest of his life. And not just that, but touch it, lick it, fuck it and extract every bit of pleasure from it.

"I think you've waited long enough, haven't you, Love?" he said, pushing his hands on her inner thighs and pushing to spread her further.

"Yes, Ron, yes! Please, please, please!"

Ron, grinning, positioned himself and put her legs on his shoulders. At once, she crossed her ankles behind his head, trapping him.

"Tell me what you want," he said huskily, nis long nose brushing her hairs. Fuck, she was sopping wet and he was dying to feast on her, but wanted her to tell him once more.

"Eat me out. Lick my pussy, Ron …"

Ron couldn't help himself anymore and delved right in, giving her a long, hard lick from bottom to top. He repeated this motion for a few times, using his thumbs to spread her folds so he could reach deeper. He made sure to apply some pressure to her slit with each pass.

Hermione moaned loudly, finally receiving the pleasure she'd been craving. Ron relished on the noises she made and gave her a few more licks, savouring her addicting taste before plunging his tongue deeper into her hole. He was rewarded by a new influx of her juices and her muscles clenching a bit around his organ. Trapped under his boxers, his cock throbbed in envy.

He thrust his tongue in and out rapidly for a bit, making her moan louder and buck her hips against his face, and then moved his mouth to her inner thigh to give her a little bite. She whimpered in protest and pressed with her legs, pushing him back against her needy pussy. His nose bumped against her clit and she began to rock against him, almost fucking his face.

"Ron, please, I'm dying here. Make me cum, please … Just make me cum!"

Knowing he had teased her enough, he obliged and closed his lips around his clit, sucking hard, while he shoved two fingers into her hot, snug hole, curving them to press against her front wall.

Under the double assault, Hermione began to moan like mad, muttering words he could barely decipher while she played with her tits. Ron applied to the task in hand, trying to forget about his aching member, who was demanding for him to shove it into this tight, hot, pliant body.

Aroused as she was, it took Hermione barely a minute before she was trashing on the bed, almost suffocating him against her pussy while she let out a scream of utmost relief and bliss intertwined with chants of his name.

"Oh, fuck, Ron …" she said when she came down from her high, the embrace of her legs lessening until she let them fell on the bed. Ron got up, grinning at the image of her lying sprawled on the bed, her tits heaving with her ragged breath and her pussy looking well and thoroughly eaten.

"Good?" he asked, just to feed his own ego, as he already knew the answer.

"Oh, yes … Amazing … Fuck, I really, really love you …"

"Hard not to, when I've just eaten your pussy that good," he said, crawling up her body to kiss her. She eagerly took his lips and swallowed his tongue, tasting herself, something that always excited him. Then she put her hands on his chest and pushed, breaking the kiss. Ron looked at her and saw her smiling a bit devilish.

"You haven't finished, though. You owed me two, remember?"

"You want me to eat you out again? Now?"

She nodded. "But I'm too sensitive down there right now, so …" She cupped his face and pulled him in for another kiss before whispering, "do my ass, Ron."

She let him go and he sat up, staring at her. Giving him a sultry look, she turned over, presenting her fantastic ass to him. Then she reached for one of the pillows and placed it under her lower belly, making the image even better if possible. This way, her cheeks were already a bit spread, giving him a glimpse of her puckered hole. When he did nothing but stare at the image for a bit, she shook her ass invitingly.

Ron groaned, feeling the impulse to take his cock out and just shove it in her pussy like this. It would feel simply glorious. However, he decided to comply with her request and keep worshipping her. And it wasn't as if he didn't love playing with her ass …

So he put his hands on her globes, caressing and squeezing them, and then parted them, giving him a full view of her winking asshole. Then he lowered his face and gave her a tentative lick around it.

"Oh, yes, Ron … Mmmmh … Feels great, don't stop," she moaned as he put his tongue to work. He rimmed her for a bit, lubricating it, and then pushed as he spread her further with his hands, allowing his tongue to enter her constricting hole. "Ahhh, yes, oh, Ron, yes … Deeper, please … Deeper …"

Ron buried his face between her perfect cheeks and began to move his tongue inside her while she pushed her ass back against his face. Ron ate her ass for a bit while his hands pulled and squeezed those supple cheeks he loved to feel against his lower belly when he fucked her from behind, relishing the little noises she made.

"Ron, use your fingers now," she pleaded.

Ron didn't waste time this time. He had loved teasing her and driving her to the verge of insanity with desire, but now he was at the limit of his own self-control. The need to be inside her was overwhelming, so he moved his right hand and shoved two fingers in her cunt, twisting his wrist so he could rub her clit with his thumb. All in all, not very comfortable, but he knew this way she would climax rather quickly and hard.

Effectively, as he kept tonguing her asshole and finger-fucking her pussy, her moans got steadily louder and her breathing became more and more ragged. She started bucking her hips, pressing against his probing tongue and fingers, wanting more and more.

"Ron, so close again … Please …" she begged, though not saying exactly what she wanted.

"Cum for me, Hermione. Let me feel your tight, pretty cunt clenching around my fingers," he said as he moved his hand faster, hoping to make her come before his hand got cramped.

"Oh, gods!" she moaned. "Your tongue, Ron, put your tongue back in, I'm — I'm —"

Ron complied at once, burying his face in her crack and pushing his tongue into her bum, moving it from side to side to give her the desired friction. She practically screamed as her entire body shook with the tremors of her impending orgasm.

"ROOOON! Oh, godsgodsgods, I'm cumming! Fuuck, fuck, RON!" she yelled, hitting the mattress with a clenched fist repeatedly.

Ron, grinning against her ass, kept going, helping her along, until her body sagged under him.

"Oh, oh, fuuuuck …"

Ron took his fingers off her and sucked them clean before lying next to her, propped onto his right arm. He could hear her deep, uneven breathing, though he couldn't see her face, pressed against the duvet and surrounded by her hair.

"I'm that good, eh?" he asked smugly.

Hermione, with obvious effort, turned her head towards him and pushed the hair out of her face.

"I don't want to feed your already inflated ego, but Merlin, Ron, yes … It was so amazing. You had never spent so much time touching and arousing me before."

"Did you like it?" he asked.

She nodded. "It drove me insane, but I can't argue against the results," she said with a smile. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, she rolled onto her back, grabbing the pillow and throwing it towards the headboard. Then, looking at him with a smile, she opened her legs and caressed her navel with her left hand while her right covered his tented boxers. He closed his eyes briefly, letting out a moan.

"Come here, Ron. I want to come again with you inside me. I want us to experience the utmost pleasure together. Make love to me …" she said, in such a seductive voice he shivered upon hearing it.

"Fuck, yes, I'm so fucking hard, Hermione …" he said, moving to kneel on the bed.

"Yes, you are," she nodded, reaching out to give him a squeeze and lower the front of his boxers, freeing his dick.

Ron fumbled to take his last piece of clothing off and then quickly positioned himself between her legs, letting her soft, warm body cradle his and resting his aching cock against the scorching heat of her pussy. Hermione put her hands on his back and her legs under his bum. Her moaned and moved a little, sliding his shaft along her slit.

"Fuck, Hermione …"

"Ron, get inside. I want you in me."

Ron claimed her mouth in a bruising kiss and positioned himself at her entrance with practised ease. He savoured the moment for a second before pushing in, burying himself in the welcoming depths of her tight cunt. "Oooh, Hermione … Fuck, I needed this," he said, starting to move in and out of her heat.

Hermione arched her back and moaned as well, her fingers pressing against his back. "Harder, Ron."

Ron moved faster and pushed with more force, burying himself to the hilt with each stroke. As he enjoyed how wet and tight she was, he realised it had been little more than a year since the day he had claimed her virginity. Now, twelve months later, on the other side of the world, in this luxurious room, he knew he would never be tired of being inside her, of feeling her flushed body against him while his cock moved in her pussy. He looked at her pleasure-ridden face, at the halo of hair spread on her bed around it and felt his heart swell with pure, unadulterated love. He moved a bit faster, wanting to go deeper, to get lost in her. He would stay like this forever if he could.

"Ron, you feel so good in me," she moaned as she sank her fingers into his back, her legs urging him to move faster and harder. "Fuck, this feels so good. I don't know how I could live for seventeen years without having you in my pussy …"

"Shit, Hermione," he muttered, feeling his bollocks tighten at her words. He had been ready to burst after making her come twice, but hearing her talking like that, not with lust, but with pure desire and love was too much. "You're going to make me cum …"

"I want you to; I want to give you as much pleasure as I can with my body, but I want to come as well, Ron." She moved a hand to his face and caressed him softly before adding in soft, sultry whisper, "Make me cum."

Ron lowered his head and kissed her fervently, his hips moving at a faster, harder pace, their groins slamming together. She moaned loud into his mouth, sucking on his tongue and he felt lightheaded, knowing he was going to lose control at any second. Hermione rocked her hips, her movements countering his and then took one of his hands in hers an put it on her breast, encouraging him to squeeze her.

Ron kneaded it ravenously while they snogged, pumping into her eager pussy over and over. She squirmed under his assault, tightening her legs around him and burying her fingers in her hair to deepen the kiss even more, until Ron couldn't hold it in anymore and pulled away from her mouth.

"Hermione, I can't — Oh, fuck, I'm cumming! Unnngh, fuuuck!" he shouted as his cock swelled and exploded inside her. She seemed to feel it and tightened her muscles, milking him and increasing his pleasure. He kept pounding her through his orgasm, wishing for her to go over the edge with him. She seemed close, and tried to moved against him, to seek more friction. Yet, in the end, he finished before she could come.

"Fuck, sorry, couldn't stand it anymore, you just felt so bloody good …"

"It's okay," she whispered, pecking his mouth. "Nothing's stopping us, Ron, we can keep going." Ron looked into her eyes at her words and she smiled. "I know you can continue, Ron, you can keep it hard and keep fucking me and then cum again, can you? I want you to. Gods, I'm just there, Love, keep giving me that cock … Finish me off, Ron …"

Ron's cock, which had barely softened, hardened completely once more, and he claimed her mouth, resuming his thrusts.

"Oh, yes, Ron, yes, like that!" she moaned into his mouth, delighted. "Harder, please, I need it harder!"

Ron braced himself and began to fuck her as hard as before, the squelching sounds of his dick as he pounded her filled hole increasing his arousal. Yet, as he had just orgasmed, he had complete self-control and could give her what she needed.

Hermione had not been lying when she had told him she was on the verge, and, barely half a minute later her body was seized by the third orgasm of the night. She moaned and squealed as he fucked her through her climax, enjoying immensely the way her pussy fluttered around his dick.

"Gods, Ron, that was — oh, fuck, I want more, don't stop, don't stop, don't ever stop!"

"Shit, Hermione," he groaned, lifting his torso a bit and fucking into her while kneeling between her legs. This position non only gave him a fantastic view of her jiggling tits, but allowed him to touch them with both hands.

"I want you to fill me over and over, Ron, until you've got nothing more to give …"

"Hermione, you're incredible," he said, his voice strained by the effort. "Merlin, you turn me on so much. Just feel how hard my cock is despite having cum so hard."

"I feel it, Ron," she said, putting her hands over his and making him knead her tits harder. "Your cock is magical, and it's mine, just like you. Now keep at it, keep fucking me. Gods, I can feel it coming …"

"Already!" he asked in wonder. "Fuck, your pussy is amazing!" he shouted, and moved harder in her.

Taking her like this, his cock filling her again and again while his hands took complete possession of her tits made his balls tighten once more, getting ready to cum. Shit, if she wanted to fuck until they couldn't think straight, he would be too happy to comply.

Their moans, grunts and noises, mixed with the creaking of the bed, filled the room as the minutes passed and their passion grew. The more she moaned, the harder Ron thrust, wanting to reach new depths inside her perfect pussy. His eyes moved between her face, his hands on her tits and his cock being devoured by her pussy. All this, with the intimate lights, conformed an erotic onslaught that drove Ron towards the precipice. He was going to cum in her, and cum really hard.

Hermione seemed to want to watch him fucking her, yet she seemed unable to keep her eyes open. She just kept tilting her head as she opened her mouth, alternating loud moans with silent ones. As he got closer and closer to the edge, she moved one hand to between her legs and began to rub her clit rapidly, causing her body to stiffen and bit and her pussy to tighten around Ron's cock.

"Ohhh, Ron … I'm there! Oh, I'm just there! Deep and hard, please! Deep and hard!" she begged, moving her free hand to grab his hip.

Ron slowed down, changing speed for power, and put his soul in every thrust, angling his body a little so the tip of his dick pressed harder against the front wall of her vagina with every move. That seemed to do the trick and she fell over the edge, her fingers clawing at his hip almost painfully.

"Ron, I'm coming again! Again! Oh, godsgodsgods, this is amazing! Fuuck, Ron!"

Ron grinned and kept moving, helping her rode it out. Then, when she was done, he moved his left hand to her side, the right to cup her bum, and lay on her before rolling them both so she was on top.

"Ron, what —?"

"Get ready," he said, cupping her ass possessively, and then began to thrust upwards, as fast as he could.

This position didn't allow him to go as hard as he could when he was on top, yet in a way the sensation was more intense. Beside he could squeeze her ass the way he loved.

Hermione put her head on his shoulder, her arms on each side of him barely holding her. Her hair, damp due to the sweat, fell in a cascade around her head and over his face, but he didn't give a damn as he fucked her, intent on achieving his own orgasm.

"Gods, Ron!" she moaned her. She wore an expression of utmost pleasure, her eyes big while she looked at him as if she couldn't believe what he was doing to her and how good it felt. Still very sensitive after her climax, his fast pace now had to feel amazing for her.

"I'm gonna cum, unless you want me to stop!" he grunted. He now had his legs bent for leverage, which allowed him to buck his hips really hard and fuck her pussy roughly.

"Don't you dare! Oooh, don't you DARE!" she replied, even though she was barely holding her body on top of his. Yet, despite that, her hips were moving a bit, pushing down every time he pushed up.

"Shit, Hermione, CUMMING!" he shouted as he emptied himself for the second time in her pussy while he pressed her strongly against him by her ass, his fingers sinking into the delicious flesh of her plump cheeks. Hermione took it all, moaning with him as he unloaded over and over.

Finally, spent, he let his body sag and took a long and much needed breathe.

"Holy fuck …"

Hermione smiled at him and lowered her mouth to give him a long kiss. Ron had started to relax when he felt her contract her muscles around him, preventing him from going soft. Then, with a wicked smile, she sat up straight on top of him and put her hands on his chest, caressing the few hairs he had.

"My turn," she said.

"Wha — what?"

"You got me so worked up, Ron. I had just come and the way you kept moving and rubbing against my clit …"

"So you're going to come again?" he asked, moving his hands to her hips.

She nodded with a wide smile. "Yes. So you need to keep this cock —" she clenched her pussy around him "— hard for me. Will you do that?"

"Fuck, yeah!"

Hermione began to rotate her hips, her entire body flushed and sweaty. He watched her tits bounce a bit as she moved, and his cock hardened completely once more.

"Gods, I really love your cock, Ron," she moaned as she started to move up and down, softly at first, but then with more vigour until she was lifting her hips so only his tip was inside and then slamming her ass down against his thighs, taking him entirely into her cunt.

Ron let his hands roam her body, grasping her hips, caressing her sides, squeezing her ass or kneading her tits. However, as her movements became frenzied and she arched her back, moving her hands from his chest to her thighs and leaning back, he just left it on her tits, squeezing them and pinching her nipples, his eyes moving from her face to her pussy taking his cock over and over.

It barely took her five minutes to reach another orgasm as she chanted his name, and then fell onto his chest, panting heavily. "Mmmh, thank you, Love, that was great."

"Done?" he asked, though he could feel his cock throbbing inside her. She looked at him through the curtain of her hair and shook her head.

"You still have to take me from behind," she whispered against his ear before taking his earlobe between her teeth and pulled slightly.

"Fuck, yeah!"

Hermione moved her lips to his mouth and they kissed for a while, passionately but unhurriedly, while their hips rocked a bit, keeping them aroused. Then, after a couple of minutes, she moved off him and, giving him a sultry look, got on her hands and knees facing the headboard and giving him a view far better than that of the window.

Licking his lips, Ron got onto his knees as well and moved behind her, putting his hands on her ass and touching her reverently, grabbing handfuls of her perfect mounds. His cock twitched at the image of her offering herself to him completely. She looked at him over her shoulder, her back arched.

"Fuck me, Ron."

He thrust forwards roughly, shoving his prick into her in one go, his hips slamming soundly against her ass, which rippled deliciously. She let out a moan, moving her right hand to the headboard to steady herself. Ron tightened the hold on her hips, his thumbs pressing onto her cheeks and thrust again, and again, and again.

"Fuck, you're so tight like this, Hermione!" he growled as he kept pounding her. Without a reason, he looked out of the window, at the lights of this still strange city. Watching such an image while he fucked his sexy girlfriend from behind made him feel on the top of the world. His family had survived the war, Harry had vanquished Voldemort, and he was in the best hotel he had ever seen having amazing sex with Hermione. And tomorrow they would find the Grangers and —

He shook his head. No, thinking about Hermione's parents while he fucked their daughter hard was not a good idea, especially knowing what they stored in the cabinet in their study. So he focused his attention on Hermione's jiggling ass and kneaded it roughly while he kept moving in and out of her slippery, hot as hell pussy.

Having cum two times in a row, he felt in control as he enjoyed her, and despite he was sweaty and a bit tired he had no intention of stopping. No, he was going to cum inside her once more. His eager, lustful eyes moved over he sweaty, undulating back and he couldn't help but burying himself to the hilt and leaning over her, rocking his hips against her ass but staying inside. He put a kiss between her shoulder blades as his hands went around her body to cup her dangling tits.

"Can you come again, Hermione?" he asked before giving her skin another kiss.

"Yes, and I'm going to, as long as you don't stop," she replied, pushing back against him. Ron bit the back of her neck and she lowered her head to give him access.

"Your skin tastes so good, salty and spicey," he muttered, his hands squeezing her boobs. "I wanna eat you whole."

"You already did." She turned her head to look at him. "Now fuck me hard."

Ron straightened up and took hold of her hips once more, before resuming a hard, frantic thrusting. After a bit, however, he moved his hands to her sides and, sitting on his calves, he brought her up so she was leaning against his chest while sitting on his thighs, his cock still insider of her pulsing cunt.

Ron began to bite and kiss her neck, his left arm around hers and cupping her tits to hold her against him, while the other went between her legs to rub her clit in time with his thrusts. He couldn't move much this way, but all the things he was doing to Hermione propelled her towards a new orgasm. She began to rock her hips in synchrony with his, his cock deliciously trapped in her hot cunt. Ron rubbed her already swollen and abused clit with two fingers and she threw her head backwards, laying it on his shoulder while she let out the most erotic sounds.

"You're so hot like this," he muttered against her ear. "I'd wish we had a mirror in front of us so you could see what I see every time I fuck you."

"Roon …"

Looking at the window once more, he realised that, due to the light inside the room, he could view a ghostly reflection of their intertwined bodies, so he released her tits and put his hand under her chin to direct her gaze towards it.

"Look at us," Hermione. "Look our joined bodies over the city. It's a sign of how much I'm going to fuck you while we're in Sydney. Every fucking day, Hermione. Every — fucking — day!" he shouted, remarking each word with a hard thrust.

"Gods, Ron, look at us, we look so — so — Oh, fuuck, Ron, I love you, I love you so much!" she practically sobbed among moans. "This feels so good! Being with you feels so good!"

Ron sped up his fingers and squeezed her breast once more, thrusting upwards against her bum until she convulsed over him throwing her arms up and backwards to grab the back of his neck as she went over the edge.

"I'm cumming, Ron! I'm cumming again! Ohhh, gods, yes! Yes!" she moaned as she trembled between his arms. Ron kept rubbing her clit until it was too much for her and she slapped his hand away. At once, needing his own release, Ron pushed her and she fell onto her hands and knees before him. Unable to support her body, she lowered her head to the mattress, while Ron held her hips so her perfect ass was raised in the air and her cunt was in perfect position for him to fuck.

Aroused, her rammed into her hard and began a fast fucking, slamming powerfully against her cheeks, which reddened under his assault. Muttering under his breath, he pounded her pussy while she meowed and moaned, her sounds muffled by the duvet. He saw her clench her fist around the quilt as she stood his thrusts.

"Hermione, gonna cum again!"

"Fill me, Ron! Fill me again!"

"Holy shit, this is — Aaah, fuuuuck, YES! Oh, shit, yeah, Hermione, yeah! Fuuuck, your pussy's AMAZING!"

He held onto her ass as he emptied himself completely and then simply fell next to her, panting heavily. Hermione, not without effort, rolled onto her back and used one hand to push a few curls of hair aside. Then she turned her face to look at him and smiled. A smile of pure, absolute satisfaction.

"We're really, really good at this," she commented, making him laugh.

They let themselves rest for five minutes, enjoying the afterglow of the amazing sex, and then Hermione suggested a shower, to which Ron agreed, though part of him would love nothing more than to just lie in there and fall asleep.

Hermione turned the shower on and stepped into the stall when the water was hot enough. Ron followed her and they began to wash their hair. He helped her to rinse hers, running his fingers through it to untangle her curls. When he was finished, he pressed his body against her back, resting his hands on her belly, and put a kiss on her cheek. She turned her face and gave him a radiant smile before claiming his mouth with hers. They kissed languidly as Ron caressed her stomach with his fingers. After a bit, he felt her take his right hand in hers. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes at the same time she moved his hand down, making him cup her pussy. Her eyes closed for a moment and she opened her mouth in a low gasp when he touched her. Then she looked at him again while she used her hand to force him to rub her entire mound.

"You want more?" he asked, both surprised and delighted.

"Yes. Do you?"

As a response, Ron pressed his half hard cock against her bum. Hermione's smile widened and she kissed him again while their bodies rubbed against each other. Ron kept stroking her pussy, coating his fingers in a mixture of their cum. That knowledge — that he had filled her cunt with loads of cum — excited him in a primal, possessive way, and he moved his other hand to cup her tits.

"Merlin, I love your tits," he whispered against her lips.

As a response, Hermione reached behind her and took his cock in her hand, stroking it leisurely. "And I love your cock. Always hard for me."

"Always," he said.

Their mouths collided once more resuming their kiss, which got more heated. Then she turned round between his arms and moved her free arm around his neck, keeping the other hand on his cock, and kissed him again. They masturbated each other for a while until she broke apart from him. Giving him a sultry look, she bent over and, before he could say anything, swallowed his cock and began to suck it. Ron's hands flew to her head and held her as she pleasured him, letting out a heartfelt "shit, Hermione!"

Hermione had no intention to bring him off like this, though, and, after just a minute, released him with a long suck and stood up again. Immediately, Ron pressed her against the wall and snogged her under the water, his hands going straight for her tits, which he kneaded roughly. Hermione put her arms around his neck and, using him for support, hopped up and put her legs around his waist. Once she felt secure between him and the wall, she moved her right hand, sliding it between their bodies and grabbed his cock once more, making him hiss. She kissed him harder, though, clearly stating she wanted them to keep snogging, and then positioned his tip against her entrance, taking him entirely in her pussy a moment later, which elicited moans of pleasure from both of them.

"Fuck, Hermione …"

"Oh, Ron …"

Ron moved his hands to her ass and held her as he began to move his hips, slamming into her pliant body. Hermione held onto his neck and used the hand still between them to rub her clit.

As their fucking grew more intense, he lifted her a bit more and bent his neck to suck on her tits, which she welcomed with loud moans. She ran her fingers through his wet hair and pushed him against her breasts, encouraging him to keep doing this.

Ron switched tits and then claimed her mouth again until, in dire need of air, they broke the kiss and simply held onto each other, moaning and panting as they got closer and closer to another release.

Hermione got there first, shouting her pleasure to the heavens as Ron slammed into her with all his strength, triggering his own orgasm and firing another large spurt into her already filled pussy.

"Fucking hell, Hermione …" he moaned once he was able to speak. He let her down and she gave him an intense kiss before pulling away and beaming at him.

"It was good, was it?"

"Shit, I think you drained my balls …"

"That's what I was aiming for," she said teasingly.

Laughing happily, they shared another kiss before really showering. Afterwards, Ron put on some comfortable pants, while Hermione opted for an old t-shirt of his and a pair of white panties. The room had the perfect temperature, so they didn't need more clothes.

They got under the sheets, sighing contentedly. Ron stretched his arm invitingly and she snuggled into him, resting her head on it.

"This bed in wonderful," he commented, and she agreed.

"Lights off," she said, and the room was suddenly in the dark, the only lights those coming from the buildings in front of the window.

"Do you want me to close the curtains?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I like the view."

Ron had to agree. It was, truly, an amazing sight. He felt Hermione putting a kiss on his chin and he turned his head to put one on her forehead.

"Thank you for coming with me," she said.

"Are you bonkers? We're in a luxury hotel, had dinner in a fancy restaurant and then I got to shag you to an inch of our lives with the most amazing view of Sydney. I should be grateful to you for sending your parents here."

She chuckled and then laid her head on his shoulder, draping an arm over his stomach.

"Good night, Ron.

"Good night, Love."

It wasn't long before he could hear the steady, soft breathing that indicated she was asleep. He watched her under the soft light and smiled. She probably had used the sex to get tired enough she would fall asleep quickly, as they had been up for only four hours and a half. Despite everything, he knew she was a bit anxious about finding her parents. Well, he thought, if he could help to ease her anxiousness, he was glad for it. And if that help involved a hot shag, the better.

He looked at the window again. Four and a half hours … It seemed incredible to him, that just four and half hours ago he had been in his bedroom at the Burrow and now was here, on the other side of the world.

One thing hadn't changed, though: the fact that he still had the woman he loved above anything else wrapped in his arms.

And if it depended on him, that would never change.

* * *

_I really hope you liked the scene, as I wanted to give it a more sensual and loving approach._

_Well, next chapter will be of 'normal' length, so it won't have to be split in parts. See you next year!_


End file.
